Harry Potter und die Quelle der Sul
by Arnold Friedlich
Summary: Diese FF beginnt, wo OotP v. J.K.R. endet.. Bei einem Anschlag Voldemorts auf Kakaroff wird die mysteriöse Angelika Reiner verletzt, die den Schlüssel zu Harrys Sieg gegen Voldemort in sich trägt. Doch H. muss ihn erst erringen.
1. Der Anschlag

**Disclaimer (für alle Kapitel):** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Die anderen Personen sind vollständig erfunden und sind somit mit keiner lebenden Person zu vergleichen. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Außerdem will ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld machen, sondern schreibe sie nur aus Jux und Tollerei, weil das Warten auf das sechste Buch mir inzwischen schon etwas zu lange dauert, und weil ich denke, euch mit einer solchen Geschichte erfreuen zu können.

**Autornote:** Diese Geschichte beginnt, wo das fünfte Buch "Harry Potter und der Phönixorden" von J.K. Rowling endet. Es ist eine von vielen Möglichkeiten, wie es weitergehen könnte. Ob es euch gefällt, müsst ihr allerdings selbst herausfinden. Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf eure Reviews und über eure Kritik. Viel Spaß dabei!

Harry Potter und die Quelle der Sul 

**1. Der Anschlag**

Noch einmal hielt er den kleinen Stadtplan hoch.

„Canonstreet?"

Sie musste hier irgendwo sein, hier in der Nähe von dem Bahnhof Birmingham New Street. Karkaroff schaute sich nervös um, dann schaute er wieder auf seinen Plan. Hier sollte er ihn treffen, jenen Mann, den er nur unter dem Namen ‚Mr. Smith' kannte und der ihm jene Informationen brachte, die Karkaroff wichtig erschien. Nur wegen dieser Informationen war er hier nach Birmingham, nach England zurückgekehrt. Diese Information war so ungeheuer wichtig, so spektakulär, das Karkaroff Hand leicht zitterte.

Doch diese Information war nur für jemanden von solcher Wichtigkeit, der die Zusammenhänge verstand, der eingeweiht war. Diese Zusammenhänge, die Karkaroff so lange studiert hatte, jene Zusammenhänge, die in den Legenden Englands zu suchen waren. Wenn er diese Informationen endlich hatte, konnte er sein Versteckspiel aufgeben, konnte er endlich zu einem natürlichen Leben zurückkehren. Oh, wie er sich dieses wünschte.

Als damals, vor zwei Jahren, das dunkle Mal wieder auf seinem Arm anfing zu glühen, da war die Panik in ihm aufgestiegen. Er hatte sofort gewusst, das sein ehemaliger Herr und Meister zurück war, jenen, dem er sein Leben geschworen hatte und dessen Anhänger er später verraten hatte. Noch einmal dachte er an diesen Moment im englischen Ministerium, als ihn Barty Crouch vernahm. Er hatte in Askaban gesessen. Er hatte das Grauen der Dementoren gespürt....Nein, er wusste, das er die Gefangenschaft nie überlebt hätte. So war ihm gar nichts weiter übrig geblieben, als seine alten Kumpane, jene Gefährten des einen zu verraten.

Und nun? Als er ihn wieder spürte, da hatte er fliehen müssen, um nicht von vom dunklen Lord schließlich aufgespürt werden zu können. Ihn, den Leiter von Durmstrang, hätte niemand beschützt. Durmstrang war bevölkert von Anhängern der dunklen Künste und viele der Lehrer und Schüler schätzten Voldemort, sahen in ihm einen Befreier. Sie verachteten alles Muggelartige und waren bereit Voldemort in seinem Streben zu unterstützen. Er hatte dorthin nicht wiederkehren können. So war er war allein auf sich angewiesen und hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, als unterzutauchen.

Doch nun schien sein Leidensweg ein anderer zu werden. Mit dieser Information würde er Voldemort entweder vollständig vergessen können...oder, wenn er die Informationen zu Voldemort bringen würde, was noch besser war, würde dieser im Gegenzug ihn nicht mehr jagen. Karkaroff lachte innerlich. Wenn er nur endlich diese Information in den Händen hielt! Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Karte. Nun, ja, hier müsste es sein. Noch einmal drehte sich Karkaroff gebannt um. Er hatte sich angewohnt, nichts für normal zu halten, immer auf der Flucht zu sein. Das Ungewöhnlichste war das normalste für ihn. Was hatte dieser Smith am Telefon gesagt.?

‚Gehen sie die Canonstreet entlang, bis sie zum Restaurant ‚ Zum goldenen Drachen' kommen. Warten sie dort auf mich. Ich werde sie erkennen.'

Natürlich war Smith ein falscher Name, das war Karkaroff klar. So wie sein Name..... er nannte sich ja auch Mr. Baker. Er wusste nur, das Smith ein Muggel war, ein Verkäufer alter Reliquien, die er oder andere entwendet hatten und nun zu Geld bringen wollte, ein Verkäufer von Informationen, wo man solche Reliquien finden würde. Smith würde ihm die Information bringen, die für ihn über Leben oder Tod entschieden.

‚ Ah, der goldene Drache!'

Karkaroff blieb vor dem Restaurant stehen und schaute sich abermals um. Immer wieder gingen Leute an ihm vorbei, doch niemand schien sich für ihn zu interessieren. Gut, er sah ja auch nicht mehr aus wie früher, als er noch das graue Haar besaß und jenen quarakteristischen Bart. Sein Haupthaar war nun ganz kurz und das Gesicht glattrasiert. Schließlich betrat er das Restaurant und ließ sich im Halbdunkel des Raumes an einem der hinteren Tische nieder.

„Möchten sie etwas bestellen?"

Eine kleine Chinesin war an seinem Tisch getreten und schaute ihn erwartungsfroh an. Karkaroff schaute auf die Karte. „ Nr. 24 und einen schwarzen Tee!". Die junge Frau nickte , sammelte seine Karte ein und verließ seinen Tisch. Karkaroff schaute weiterhin umher. Doch niemand schien dieser unbekannte Mr. Smith zu sein, den er hier zu treffen gehofft hatte. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Noch 15 Minuten..... dann würde er endlich das bekommen, was er sich wünschte.

„Komm schon Angelika, nun trödel nicht!"

Frau Pifgenstein schaute sich abermals verärgert nach dem jungen Mädchen um, das hinter den anderen vier Klassenkameradinnen hinterhertrottete. Während die Klasse unter ihrem Lehrerkollegen in das Birminghamer Museum & Art Gallery gegangen waren, hatte sie mit einer Handvoll Schülerinnen eine Führung durch das Jewellery Quarter gemacht, jene Häufung von Juwelier- und Schmuckgeschäften, die für diese Stadt so charakteristisch war. Immerhin hatte Birmingham mehr solcher Geschäfte als Amsterdam. Nun war es Mittagszeit und ehe sich die Klasse nahe dem Rotunda, dem zylinderförmigen Bürohochhaus und dem Wahrzeichen Birminghams, sich wieder vereinigen würde, wollte sie mit den 5 Mädchen eine kleine Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen.

„Frau Pifgenstein?"

„Ja, Helga?"

„Da ist ein chinesisches Restaurant.... ich liebe chinesisches Essen. Wollen wir dort hingehen?"

Das Mädchen, das zuvor mit ihrer Freundin so fröhlich unterhalten hatte, zeigte auf ein Schild, das in die Richtung einer kleinen Straße ging.

‚Zum Goldenen Drachen'. Frau Pifgenstein nickte erfreut und führte die 5 Mädchen in die angezeigte Richtung.

„Angelika, nun mach schon"

‚Dieses Mädchen, immer so verträumt und verschlossen. Keine der Klassenkameradinnen hat so richtig Kontakt mit ihr', dachte sich Frau Pifgenstein, als sie schließlich die Tür zu dem chinesischen Restaurant aufhielt. Sicher, Frau Pifgenstein wusste, das das Mädchen keine Geschwister hatte und von ihrer Mutter allein in Berlin aufgezogen wurde. Sie war hübsch, ihre dunkelblonden langen Haare umrahmten ihr makelloses Gesicht. Sie besaß eine natürliche Schönheit und einen anmutigen Gang. Sie war still, ein wenig zu still, dennoch war sie eine der besten Schülerinnen der Klasse. Frau Pifgenstein war überrascht gewesen, das Angelika diesen Ausflug auf dieser Klassenreise nach England mit den anderen 4 Mädchen mitgemacht hatte, doch dann hatte sie mitbekommen, das Angelika sehr viel Ahnung von Schmuck und vor allem von Edelsteinen und Mineralien besaß. Frau Pifgenstein hatte versucht, Angelika etwas mehr über ihr Hobby zu entlocken, doch das Mädchen hatte wenig dazu gesagt. Nur, das sie von ihrem Urgroßvater einige Mineralien geerbt hatte und sie so schließlich zu jenem Hobby gekommen war. Dennoch hatten die großen dunkelbraunen Augen Angelikas mehr als einmal aufgeblitzt als sie interessante Neuigkeiten auf der Führung erfahren hatten.

Frau Pifgenstein setzte sich mit ihren Schülerinnen an einen runden Tisch nahe des Einganges und bestellte für sich und die Mädchen eine Kleinigkeit. Das Restaurant war recht leer, ein junges Ehepaar saß noch über ihren gelehrten Teller und hinten, fast im Dunklen saß ein Mann, der Tee trank und scheinbar auf jemanden wartete. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein dünner schlagsiger Mann kam herein und eilte durch das Restaurant. Er hielt ein mit braunem Packpapier umhüllten länglichen Gegenstand unter dem Arm, den er ängstlich festhielt und gesellte sich schließlich zu dem Mann, der hinten im dunklen Teil des Restaurants wartete. Irgendwie schien es Frau Pifgenstein, als würde das Paket die Form eines Buches haben.

„Die Nummer 12?"

Eine junge Chinesin war mit einigen Tellern aufgetaucht und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde der Mädchen.

„ Hier"

„ Nummer 10..... und.... Nummer 15?"

Die Tür wurde abermals aufgerissen und ein kleiner gedrungener Mann in einem dunklen Umhang, schütterem Haar und etwas zu großen Vorderzähnen stahl sich in das Restaurant. Er schaute sich um, dann ging er mit langsamen Schritten ebenfalls in die hintere Hälfte des Restaurants.

„ Frau Pifgenstein?"

„Ja, Angelika?"

Frau Pifgenstein blickte auf Angelika, die sie wiederum erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

„ Kann ich noch schnell auf die Toilette gehen?"

‚Warum fragt sie? Sie spricht ebenso gut Englisch wie die anderen Mädchen hier am Tisch.', rief Frau Pifgenstein fragend nach der Bedienung.

„Aber natürlich. Sie sind, glaube ich, dort hinten. Ähh, Miss, Toiletten?"

Die Chinesin, die gerade die Bestellung des Mannes mit dem Paket nach hinten tragen wollte, zeigte auf eine Tür nahe des Einganges. Angelika nickte, stand auf, ging zu der Toilette und betrat diese.

„Ahhhrrrr......"

Frau Pifgenstein drehte sich verblüfft um und schaute nach hinten, wo der Schrei hergekommen war. Nahe dem Tisch an dem die beiden Personen gesessen und sich leise unterhalten hatten, war der dritte Mann herangetreten, hatte etwas aus dem Umhang gezogen. Frau Pifgenstein schaute verdutzt wie der eine Mann, jener der zuvor im Restaurant gesessen hatte, über seinem Essen zusammensank, während der andere voller Panik versuchte zu fliehen. Dann sah sie wie sich ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus einem Stock, den der kleine Mann in einer Hand hielt, hervorschoß, wobei er den Mann aber verfehlte.

‚Was ist denn dort los......'

Dies waren die letzten Gedanken von Frau Pifgenstein , ehe die Hölle über ihr und den restlichen 4 Mädchen zusammenbrach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wieder hörte Harry von Weitem das Donnergrollen des heranziehenden Sommergewitters. Noch war es weiter weg, doch der Himmel hatte sich bereits dunkelblau verfärbt und die wenigen Bäume im Ligusterweg, in Little Whining, bogen sich bereits von dem starken Wind, der kurz zuvor eingesetzt hatte.

‚Hoffentlich kommt Hedwig rechtzeitig wieder nach Hause.', dachte Harry leicht besorgt.

Er schaute von seinem Bett aus gen Himmel und studierte die Wolkenformationen, wie sie sich langsam weiter zusammenzogen. Er konnte das aufkommende Gewitter riechen. Doch war dies nicht der alleinige Grund, warum er hier saß. Eigentlich nahm er das Gewitter gar nicht so auf, denn wie jeden Tag saß er nur da und grübelte vor sich hin. Immer wieder kamen ihm die Bilder in den Sinn, als er Bellatrix Lestrange mit seinem Paten Sirius kämpfen sah. Diese Bilder hatten sich fest in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Er hörte Sirius immer noch lästern, als er sich Bellatrix in den Weg stellte und diese ihn verfehlte.

„_Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!"_

Er hörte immer noch Sirius Lachen, das dann verstummte, als Bellatrix ihn mit einem roten Lichtblitz traf und er, wie in der Zeitdauer einer Ewigkeit, anmutig durch diesen mysteriösen Torbogen fiel und verschwand. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, das er nicht mehr weinen konnte, denn er hatte schon lange keine Tränen mehr. Alles war in jenem Moment abgestumpft.

‚Das hätte alles nicht passieren dürfen. Nein, das darf nicht passiert sein!'

Doch es war passiert. Und nichts würde den Verlust dieses Menschen wieder gut machen. Er hasste diesen Gedanken. Er hasste Bellatrix Lestrange, die ihm einen der wertvollsten Personen auf der Welt genommen hatte. Einen Menschen, der nicht nur der Freund seiner Eltern gewesen war, nein, er war auch zu einer der wichtigsten Vertrauenspersonen für Harry geworden. Er hasste Lord Voldemort, in dessen Auftrag sein Pate zu Tode gekommen war. Voldemort..... immer wieder Voldemort. Dieser Name legte sich wie ein dunkles Tuch über seine Gedanken

‚Waren denn meine Eltern nicht Opfer genug?'

Doch Harry wusste, das Voldemort nicht aufgeben würde, bis sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt hätte. Jene Prophezeiung, die von ihm sprach, jenem knapp 16jährigem schlaksigem Jungen mit Brille, der leicht ausgezehrt aussah, dessen Sachen zerschlissen waren und aussahen, als hätte man sie aus der Altkleidersammlung geholt. Jene Prophezeiung, die einst seine alte Wahrsagelehrerin Trelawney im Eberkopf vor Professor Dumbledore ausgesprochen hatte. Jene Prophezeiung, die aussagte, das im Juli 1980 ein Junge geboren würde, der sich Lord Voldemort, jenem mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer seiner Zeit, entgegenstellen würde. Wie hatte es noch geheißen?.

„ _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran....jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt....."_

‚Ja, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt!'

Harry nickte abermals. Heute war der 28.Juli und in drei Tagen hatte Harry seinen 16 Geburtstag. Eigentlich sollte dies ein schöner Tag werden, doch Harry hatte nie einen wunderschönen Geburtstag gefeiert. Jedenfalls so lange nicht, wie er hier im Haus seines Onkels Vernon und seiner Tante Petunia lebte. Sie schienen seinen Geburtstag stets vergessen zu wollen. Zudem, jetzt wo sein Pate tot war.....

Doch auch Lord Voldemort hatte von Teilen der Prophezeiung erfahren. Und hatte daraufhin seine Eltern getötet und ihn mit jener Narbe versehen, die sich deutlich auf seiner Stirn abzeichnete. Nur durch den Tod seiner Mutter hatte er überlebt und durch ihr Opfer wurde Voldemort fast vernichtet.

‚Aber nun ist er wieder da! Und wenn ich ihn nicht stoppe, dann.......'

Wieder fielen ihm jene Worte ein, jene zukunftsschwangeren Worte, die sein folgendes Leben bestimmen würden.

_„....und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt....."_

Er nahm wieder sein Buch auf, das er vor nicht langer Zeit hatte sinken lassen und begann den letzten Artikel noch einmal zu lesen. Er wollte für diesen Kampf gewappnet sein. Er würde Voldemort alles das zurückgeben, was dieser an ihm, Harry, verbrochen hatte. Wenn es zu jenem Treffen kommen würde, dann würde sich Lord Voldemort einem gleichstarkem Gegner gegenüberstehen, dies versprach Harry in diesem Augenblick im Gedenken seinem toten Paten und seiner toten Eltern.

„ Harry! Essen!"

Tante Petunias Stimme drang von unten aus der Küche nach oben in sein Zimmer. Harry stöhnte. Doch er wusste, das er nun nach unten gehen musste, um sich der Familie Dursley anzuschließen. Im Grunde schienen sie ihn immer mehr zu ignorieren, doch zu bestimmten Zeiten musste er die familiären Pflichten mit seinen Pflegeeltern erfüllen. Jedenfalls forderte dies sein Onkel Vernon.

„Bursche, hör zu. Ich will keinen Ärger mit dir, hörst du, weder von deiner..... ähmmm...... Sippschaft, noch von irgendeinem aus der Umgebung hier. Also, kein ...Dingbums herumgefuchtel,.... keine nächtlichen Ausgänge, keine urplötzlichen wundersamen Momente und.." ,Onkel Vernon ließ die Augen rollen.." **keinen Angriff von irgendeinem auf meine Familie**". Dies konnte Harry Onkel Vernon natürlich schlecht versprechen. Wie sollte er Lord Voldemort oder einen Todesser dazu bringen, keinen Angriff auf Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia oder Dudley durchzuführen, doch Harry hatte schließlich Onkel Vernon zugestimmt. Er wusste ja, das Professor Dumbledore einen Zauber auf das Haus gelegt hatte. Einen Zauber, der soweit wirksam war, das weder die Todesser, noch Voldemort ihn hier angreifen konnte.

Im Gegenzug konnte Harry mit Remus oder Hermione alle drei Tage telefonieren, wenn er wollte ( und sogar so lange er mochte) und er hatte die Erlaubnis Hedwig, zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit mit Post loszuschicken.

„Ich hab' der Nachbarschaft gesagt, das die mich von St. Brutus angerufen und mir mitgeteilt haben, das es gut wäre, wenn mein Neffe ein wenig Verantwortung lernen sollte. Es würde seine Eingliederung in die Gesellschaft fördern. Also, haben sie mir geraten, ihm ein Tier zu kaufen, auf das er aufpassen sollte. Und, so habe den Nachbarn gesagt, was kauft sich der Bengel? Einen Hund, eine Katze? Nein..... eine Eule! Natürlich waren einige der Leute entsetzt, aber als sie dann hörten, das das Biest die Mäuseplage in unseren Gärten beenden könnte, waren sie nicht mehr so abgeneigt. Außer natürlich diese dicke Henne von Mrs. Crutchson von Nr. 10. Die hat doch diesen vermaledeiten Yorkshire Terrier. Nun..", Onkel Vernon hatte laut losgelacht, als er an einem Abend nach Hause kam und von den Gesprächen mit den Nachbarn erzählte, „ jedenfalls hat sie den nun nicht mehr losgelassen. Denkt wohl, die Eule wird diesen Köter für eine Ratte halten und ihn... äh... reißen".

So konnte Harry ganz ohne Sorgen Hedwig mit Nachrichten losschicken und auch Briefe oder Post erhalten. Auch der Tagesprophet wurde ihm nun zugestellt, was ihm die neusten Nachrichten aus der Zauberwelt offerierte. Noch immer dachte Harry an den letzten Brief von Hermione, als er langsam die Treppe nach unten herunterlief.

„Harry , wo bleibst du. Wir essen heute im Wohnzimmer. Die Übertragung fängt gleich an."

Harry stöhnte auf.

‚Ach ja, Dudley hatte ihm ja am Morgen etwas von einem Autorennen erzählt.'

Lustlos ging Harry in Richtung Küche. Wenn er doch nur wieder wie früher auf seinem Zimmer essen könnte. Doch das ging nicht, jedenfalls wollte dies Onkel Vernon nicht mehr.

„ Da du ja irgendwie zu unserer Familie gehörst, hat Tante Petunia... äh.... ich meine, haben wir entschlossen, das du bei den Mahlzeiten anwesend sein sollst."

Und so musste Harry, stillschweigend, sein Essen in Gegenwart der Dursleys einnehmen.

Dudley stürmte mit seinem vollbepackten Teller an ihm vorbei in die Wohnstube, wobei er beinahe mit Harry zusammenstieß. Harry fragte sich immer noch, was an einem Autorennen so toll sei. Jedenfalls im Unterschied zu einem Quidditchspiel. Jener wunderbaren Sportveranstaltung der Zauberer, die Harry so genoss. Immerhin war er Sucher seines Hauses Gryffindor gewesen... bis nach dem ersten Spieles letzten Jahres. Dann hatte er von der damaligen Inquisatorin Professor Umbridge ein lebenslanges Quidditchverbot erhalten.

‚Würde das immer noch gelten, nachdem sie zurückgetreten und Dumbledore wieder Schulleiter geworden war?:

„Und... was hast du dieses Jahr gewonnen?"

Kurz nach seinem Eintreffen hatte Dudley ihm einen großen Pokal gezeigt, der nun in seinem Zimmer von einigen Lampen beleuchtet wurde. Auf einem Schild unter dem Pokal hatte in schwarzen großen Buchstaben ‚ Bezirksmeisterpokal der Junioren' gestanden. Onkel Vernon war maßlos stolz über seinen Sohn... auch wenn der mit weniger guten Noten und einem Brief der Schulleitung nach Hause gekommen war, in dem stand, das er sich stark in seinen schulischen Leistungen steigern müsse, wollte er einen Abschluss erreichen. Dennoch, im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr hatte sich Dudley verändert. Nicht so sehr in seinem Charakter, sondern eher in seinem Aussehen. Er war merklich schlanker und wesentlich muskulöser geworden. Harry war klar, das dahinter jener Sport steckte, in dem Dudley diesen Pokal gewonnen hatte und den er noch mehr als Motorrennen liebte.... Boxen.

„Harry, nun nimm deinen Teller. Das Essen wird sonst kalt."

Tante Petunia reichte ihm den Teller mit kleinen Würstchen , tat ihm noch eine dicke Brackkartoffel auf den Teller, ehe sie sich den Rest des Essen auf ihren Teller auftat. Dann folgte sie Harry ins Wohnzimmer, wo Onkel Vernon und Dudley bereits am Tisch saßen und auf den Fernseher starten.

„ Gleich geht's los. Ha, ich glaube heute wird es Damon Hill schaffen. Obwohl es ja am Hockenheimring ist...."

„Aber dennoch, Berger ist ihm auf dem Benetton verdammt nah gekommen im Qualifikationsrennen"

‚Was interessiert mich ein Berger oder Hill', dachte sich Harry. Er versuchte sein Essen so schnell wie möglich herunterzuschlingen, damit er sobald wie möglich wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer kommen konnte, um dort sich weiter seinem Lernstoff und den anderen Zauberbüchern zu widmen. Draußen hörte er noch wie das Gewitter langsam weiterzog und es anfing kräftig zu regnen.

„ Hast du den Videorecorder angestellt?", fragte Onkel Vernon seinen Sohn.

„ Klar, Dad..... schom vor zehm Mimuten", erwiderte Dudley mit vollem Mund.

„Diddymaus, doch nicht mit vollem Mund", ermahnte ihn liebevoll seine Mutter.

Doch Dudley hörte nicht auf seine Mutter.

„Jetzt moch die Nachrichten und damm geht's los! Hach, Damon Hill auf dem Weg zur Weltmeisterschaft. Dad, ich sag' dir, der wird Weltmeister", rief Dudley und würgte sein Essen herunter.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Nachrichten. Doch die meisten waren für Harry ohne Belang. Was interessierte es ihn, das irgendwo über Afrika irgendein Konflikt schwelte. Allein als das Bombeattentat bei den Olympischen Spielen in Atlanta genannt wurde, horchte Harry kurz auf. Doch Atlanta war in Amerika und weit weg. Dieses Attentat konnte nichts mit Lord Voldemort zu tun haben.

„Regionalnachrichten..... Heute Mittag gegen 12:00 Uhr gab es in der Innenstadt von Birmingham eine gewaltige Gasexplosion, die ein chinesisches Restaurant vollständig zerstörte und das Haus sowie anliegende Häuser vollkommen zum Einsturz brachten. Miss Holles, unsere Reporterin, ist vor Ort...."

Das Szenenbild wechselte und man konnte nun eine junge dunkelhäutige Frau vor einem vollkommen zerstörten Haus stehen sehen.

„Die hatten ihre Miete nicht bezahlt! Ausländer, ist doch klar. Und dann hat einer an der Gasleitung herummanipuliert.", brachte sich Onkel Vernon ein

„ Oder.... vielleicht diese japanische Mafia. So, Schutzgeld oder so", erwiderte Dudley stolz, das er auch etwas zu der kargen Unterhaltung mitgestallten konnte.

„ Die armen Menschen", sagte Tante Petunia, doch ihr Gesicht sagte etwas ganz anderes.

„.... wie wir gerade erfahren konnten, hat es einen Überlebenden gegeben, den man aus den Trümmern des Hauses bergen konnte. Nach unseren Angaben handelt es sich um ein 16 jähriges Mädchen. Weitere Angaben über die verletzte Person können wir zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht machen, doch...."

KLONK

Harrys Teller flog vom Tisch. Tante Petunia ließ einen Schrei los, während sich Onkel Vernons Gesichtsfarbe von einem Moment zum anderen verdunkelte.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Bursche", schrie ihn Onkel Vernon an, doch Harry reagierte nicht. Noch immer starrte er gebannt auf den Fernseher. Dann schüttelte er unmerklich den Kopf.

„ Da..... er ist es!", rief er ungläubig.

„ Wer ist wo", fragte ihn Onkel Vernon ärgerlich.

„ Pettigrew! **Peter Pettigrew**!", mit erhobenen Finger zeigte Harry auf den Fernseher.


	2. Die zweite Narbe

**2. Kapitel: Die zweite Narbe**

„Das war wieder eine ausgezeichnete Operation, Doktor O'Sullivan."

„Danke Schwester Ellen, herzlichen Dank."

Neil O'Sullivan wusch sich seine Finger und Arme und trocknete diese dann mit einem grünen Leintuch ab, ehe er diese, wie schon seine Handschuhe in einer Tonne entsorgte. Dann zog er sich die OP-Haube von seinen roten Haaren und warf diese ebenfalls hinterher.

„ Aber es war ja nur eine ganz normale Bypass-Operation, also nichts besonderes."

„ Nichts besonderes? Doktor, Doktor, sie untertreiben wieder einmal. Für sie mag diese Operation nichts besonderes gewesen sein. Aber für uns Schwestern war sie wie immer ein Hochgenuss."

„ Oh, danke, sie machen mich ganz verlegen."

Neil grinste die Schwester an, die sich lächelnd umdrehte und den OP verließ. Neil schaute ihr und, vor allem, ihrem schlanken Beinen nach.

‚Mmmh, nicht schlecht, ich glaube, ich sollte mal mit einer dieser Schwestern ausgehen....'

Doch dann lächelte er selbst über diesen Gedanken. Natürlich würde er mit keiner der Schwestern hier aus dem Krankenhaus ausgehen. Dazu war er nicht der Typ. Er mochte das kollegiale Klima in diesem Krankenhaus und wollte sich dieses durch irgendeine Affäre nicht verderben. Gerade wegen dieses Klimas war er hier in Birmingham geblieben, hier im „General Hospital", in dem er schon zehn Jahre arbeitete. Sicher, mit seinen Fähigkeiten und vor allem mit seinem Namen konnte er jederzeit woanders arbeiten.

‚ Der Filigran', ‚ Der Artist mit den virtuosen Fingern' hatte man ihn genannt. Auch ‚ der Magier', wobei ihm diese Umschreibung nicht so ganz gefiel, kam sie doch den Fähigkeiten Neils doch sehr nah. Das er manchmal ein wenig Zauberei bei seinen Operationen ( oder oft auch danach) zur Hilfe nahm, wollte er diesen ‚ Muggeln' nicht gern auf die Nase binden.

‚Muggel? Eigentlich bin ich doch auch einer!'

Sein Eltern waren beide Nichtzauberer gewesen. Schon recht bald hatte er, und sein Bruder Tyroon, gemerkt, das sie anders waren als seine zwei Schwestern. Sie konnten einfach bestimmte Dinge, die eigentlich nicht möglich waren, erreichen, wie etwa die Äpfel von den Bäumen ‚pflücken', ohne auf den Baum zu klettern. Dann, als er 11 geworden war, kam eines Tages ein merkwürdiger Bote zu dem Grundstück seines Vaters und brachten den Ruf nach Hogwarts, jener berühmten Zaubereischule, mit. Mit Entsetzen musste sein Vater feststellen, das seine beiden Söhne, diejenigen, die sein Erbe und seine Arztpraxis erben sollten, Zauberer waren und nun zunächst kein Studium in der Medizin oder im Landschaftswesen erlernen sollten. Während seine ältere Schwester schließlich Medizin studierte, lernte er und auch später sein Bruder die Zauberei auf Hogwarts, die sie schließlich mit einigen UTZ abschlossen. Während Tyroon das Gut seines ermordeten Vaters, zusammen mit der kleinsten Schwester Hillary, über die Runden brachte, lernte Neil im Schnelldurchlauf Medizin und schloss dieses Studium ebenfalls mit Anerkennung ab. Doch in die Praxis seiner älteren Schwester Tiffany wollte er schließlich doch nicht einsteigen und so suchte er sich einen Ort, an dem er einiges an Renommee erringen konnte.

„ Ah, Mrs. Powlsen, ihrem Mann geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Er wird gerade in den Aufwachraum gefahren. Die Operation ist ohne Schwierigkeiten verlaufen und ich glaube, nach einer Frist, in dem wir ihren Mann hier beobachten müssen, kann er dann nach Hause zurückkehren."

„Danke, Herr Doktor, danke"

Die ältere Frau wischte ihre Tränen mit einem kleinen Taschentuch weg. Neil lächelte der Frau wohlwollend zu.

„ Na, na, es ist doch alles gut gegangen. Nun beruhigen sie sich erst mal. Ich denke in einer oder in zwei Stunden können sie ihren Mann wieder in die Arme schließen."

Er nickte der Frau zu ehe er sich aufmachte in sein Büro zu gehen, um sich dort umzuziehen und ein wenig auszuruhen.

‚Solche Augenblicke machen mich immer froh', sagte sich Neil. Deshalb hatte er diesen Beruf ausgewählt, nicht weil sein Vater auch schon Arzt war, nein, weil er Menschen so helfen konnte. Und wenn ein wenig Zauberei den Heilungserfolg beschleunigte, dann war es noch besser. Ein solcher Heilungserfolg durfte allerdings nicht zu rasant sein, das er dann irgendwie auffiel. Sonst würde man ihm auch noch des Okkultismus oder etwas anderem nachsagen.

„ Ah, Neil, hier bist du..."

„ Derrick, hallo, hab' gerade die Operation von Herrn Powlsen abgeschlossen."

„ Und?"

„ Wie immer. Der Patient ist wohlauf und wird, nun mit einem Bypass, noch einige Jahre leben können."

„ Also, wieder alles gut gegangen. Ja, super....."

„Und bei dir?", fragte Neil belanglos, obwohl er wusste das seinem Freund etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

Neil schloss sein Büro auf und bat seinen Freund und Arztkollegen hinein.

„ Nun, wir haben da so einen merkwürdigen Fall. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich gekommen. Würdest du dir ihn vielleicht mal ansehen?"

Neil bat Dr. Derrick Bird einen Stuhl an, dann ging er zum Wasserhahn, nahm seine Teekanne und füllte sie mit Wasser.

„ Auch einen Tee?"

„Äh, ja gerne.... also, es handelt sich um das Opfer dieser Gasexplosion, das heute mittag eingeliefert wurde."

„ Und?"

Neil hob eine seiner Augenbrauen elegant an.

„ Na ja, die ersten Aufnahmen von ihrem Thorax wiesen auf Verletzungen an der Wirbelsäule hin, sowie einige Brüche ihrer Rippen. Ja, allerdings waren unsere ersten Aufnahmen nicht so ganz deutlich und deshalb habe ich noch weitere angesetzt."

„ Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Derrick. Was ist los?"

„ Ein Wunder ist los! Als wir die weiteren Aufnahmen bekamen, mussten wir feststellen, das das Mädchen keinen einzigen Bruch mehr hatte und keine einzigste Wirbelverletzung besaß. Nicht mal eine Spur davon. Als wäre alles in kürzester Zeit... geheilt worden!", fuhr Derrick mit leisem Ausatmen fort.

Neil starrte seinen Freund an.

„ Du willst mir sagen, hier ist jemand schwer verletzt eingeliefert worden und dann von selbst geheilt?", fragte Neil mit einigem Stirnrunzeln.

„ So in etwa..... das einzigste was das Mädchen noch hat, es ist in einem komatösen Zustand. Na ja, ich freue mich natürlich wegen des Mädchens. Sie ist noch recht jung... außerdem kommt sie wohl nicht mal aus Großbritannien, ist hier wohl auf einer Klassenfahrt gewesen. Aber wie sie diese Gasexplosion überlebt hat ohne jegliche Verletzung ist... ein Wunder."

Derrick hob die Schultern.

„ Irgendwie weiß ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich....freue mich natürlich, aber die Begleitumstände...."

„ Und du möchtest nun ein weiteres Urteil?", erwiderte Neil

„ Wäre schon. Ich weiß, du bist Chirurg und kein Allgemeinmediziner oder ein Orthopäde, aber.... ich weiß, das du schon auf einige zwickliege Fälle eine Antwort wusstest.", meinte Derrick erneut.

„ Nun gut... aber trink erst mal deinen Tee aus, während ich mich erst mal umziehe."

„ Kein Problem"

Kurze Zeit später schaute er sich die Röntgenbilder des jungen Mädchens an, welches die Gasexplosion überlebt hatte.

„ Du hast vollkommen recht. Es ist merkwürdig. Hier und hier, es sieht aus als wären hier Wirbelverletzungen. Aber hier sind sie verschwunden. Meinst du, die ersten Aufnahmen sind richtig gemacht worden?"

„ Ich war dabei! Die zweiten sind genauso gemacht worden. Nur wollte ich sie wegen dieser Verletzung, hier, noch einmal von der Seite röntgen. Deshalb mussten wir ja auch ihren goldenen Armring mit Mühe entfernen."

„ Armring?"

„ Ja, so ein altertümliches Teil. Wohl vergoldet. War auch so leicht geschwungen. Hatte so eine leicht geschwungene Art, so wie ein keltisches Symbol.", fuhr Derrick fort.

„Aha.... und dann?", fragte Neil und hob abermals die Röntgenbilder hoch gegen das Licht

„..dann haben wir sie von der Seite und noch einmal von vorn aufgenommen. Die Bilder siehst du. Keine Verletzung, nichts."

Neil schüttelte den Kopf. Das hier ging ganz und gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Selbst mit Zauberei waren solche Knochenbrüche und –verletzungen nicht in solcher kurzen Zeit möglich gewesen. Dazu benötigte man einen Zaubertrank. Und den hatte er nicht, wie auch sein Kollege Derrick Bird nicht. Auch kannte er keinen der diesen Zaubertrank dem Mädchen hatte verabreichen hätte können.

„ Die ersten Aufnahmen sind vielleicht ein wenig ungenau. Das ist die einzigste Erklärung, die ich dir geben kann. Es stimmt, ich wäre nach den ersten Aufnahmen auch zunächst von Wirbelverletzungen und Rippenbrüchen ausgegangen, aber ich muss sagen, hier..."

Neil hob noch einmal die zweiten Bilder hoch,".... ist wirklich nichts zu sehen. Gut, das du die gemacht hast."

„Wenigstens teilst du meine Ansicht. Na gut, dann habe ich wenigstens nichts übersehen.... auch wenn ich das ganze reichlich merkwürdig finde."

„ Wohl wahr", erwiderte Neil" sag einmal, kann ich mir die Patienten einmal ansehen?"

„ Klar, kein Problem. Komm mit, sie liegt da vorn"

Derrick lief vor raus und öffnete schließlich eine Tür, hinter der das junge Mädchen lag.

„ Nach ihren Unterlagen heißt sie Angelika Reiner..... und kommt aus Berlin", las Derrick Bird von den Unterlagen ab, die vor ihrem Bett hingen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Neil und ging an das junge Mädchen heran,, nahm ihren Arm und zog den Ärmel des Krankenhausnachthemdes leicht hoch.

„ Ah, das ist irgendwie noch eine kleine Wunde, die wir unter dem Armring entdeckt haben. Nichts gefährliches. Eben nur eine Narbe, die das Mädchen leider beibehalten wird. .... Neil, alles in Ordnung?"

Doch Neil O'Sullivan schaute die Form der Narbe an. Ihm wurde leicht schummerig. Es lag nicht daran, das das Mädchen eine Narbe am Oberarm hatte, nein, Narben sah Neil oft. Es lag daran das er eine _solche_ Narbe noch nie gesehen hatte. Und er hatte nur von einer Person gehört, die eine solche Fluchnarbe besaß..... Harry Potter.

„ Uh, sie sieht eben nur ein wenig... merkwürdig aus."

„ Ja, kann schon sein. Na gut... wir sollten jetzt das arme Mädchen in Ruhe schlafen lassen. Jedenfalls danke für deine Hilfe, Neil"

„ Keine Ursache...."

Neil schaute noch einmal auf die anmutigen Züge des schlafenden Mädchens. Er wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte.

‚Dumbledore, mein guter alter Klassenlehrer Dumbledore wird dieser Fall mit Sicherheit interessieren.'

„ HARRY....Bursche, könntest du bitte die Tür aufmachen! Es hat geklingelt."

Doch anders als sonst war Harry bereits mit weiten Sätzen die Treppe heruntergejagt und stand wenige Sekunden später vor der Tür. Rasch öffnete er sie, ehe Dudley oder Tante Petunia aus der Küche kommen konnten. Tante Petunia hatte gerade neue Schulsachen für ihren Sohn gekauft, die allerdings einer kleinen Änderung bedurften. So stand Dudley, halbnackt, auf einem Stuhl, während Tante Petunia mit Stecknadeln die Hosenbeine absteckte.

„ Hallo Harry, schön das ich dich gleich sehe. Ich habe so schnell wie ich konnte reagiert. Du hast etwas von einer Entdeckung gesprochen?"

„ Ja, Remus, einer wichtigen Entdeckung! Es geht um Pettigrew!"

„Oh....SIE ?"

Onkel Vernon, in der Hand seine Tageszeitung, war in den Flur getreten und starrte den Mann an, der da vor seiner Tür stand.

„Was machen Sie hier? Ist etwas vorgefallen? Wir haben Harry nicht schlecht behandelt!"

Onkel Vernon schaute den Mann, der noch vor seiner Tür stand, von der Seite giftig an. Andererseits bildeten sich leichte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, die aufzeigten, das er mehr als ängstlich war. Remus Lupin versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln. Er hatte eine graue Stickjacke an, die er unter einer schäbigen Regenjacke trug. Seine Hosen waren ein wenig ramponiert und trugen über seinen Knien lustige bunte Flicken.

„ Oh, nein, Mr. Dursley, deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen. Harry hatte mir nur gestern Abend noch eine Eule geschickt und mir etwas von einer Entdeckung erzählt und dass er mir etwas zeigen wollte. Es schien ihm so wichtig zu sein, dass ich mich entschlossen habe, ihn heute aufzusuchen."

„Was für eine Entdeckung, Bursche ?",Onkel Vernon schaute Harry ein wenig erbost an. Irgendwie schien Harry es, als wenn Onkel Vernon nun glücklich war, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der schuld war, dass er beim Zeitungslesen gestört wurde.

„Aber das weißt du doch, Onkel Vernon. Die Sache mit Pettigrew. Das ich ihn in Birmingham gesehen habe."

„Du warst in Birmingham?", fragte Remus nach.

„ Nein.... aber diese Gasexplosion war in Birmingham.... eine Gasexplosion , die wahrscheinlich gar keine war."

„Ähmm...", Onkel Vernon mischte sich ein." Wollen Sie nicht .... eintreten, Herr...?"

„Lupin, Remus Lupin. Ich war ein Lehrer ihres Neffen."

„ Ah", mit einer raschen Handbewegung bat Onkel Vernon Remus in den Flur.

„Danke", erwiderte Remus freundlich und trat in die Wohnung ein. Allerdings verblüffte ihn nun die weitere Reaktion von Harrys Onkel.. Dieser drängte sich an Remus vorbei, trat schnell vor die Tür und schaute sich um, ob nämlich jemand Remus Ankunft mitbekommen hatte. Erleichtert gab Onkel Vernon ein Schnaufen ab, ehe er die Tür wieder schloss.

„ Sie wissen ja, die Nachbarn. Sind so furchtbar neugierig......."

„ Vernon, Schatz, wer war es denn? Ich habe.....oh", sagte Tante Petunia, als sie in den Flur trat und plötzlich Remus Lupin vor sich sah. Im nächsten Moment erbleichte ihr Gesicht.

„ Ist irgendetwas? Ist etwas passiert?", erwiderte sie aufgeregt.

„Nicht das ich wüsste! Aber Harry hatte mich hergebeten, weil er irgendeine Entdeckung gemacht habe."

„Entdeckung?", fragte Tante Petunia aufgeregt. Rote Pusteln erschienen auf ihren Wangen. Hinter ihrem Rücken tauchte Dudley auf, der sich aber beim Anblick von Remus schleunigst wieder in die Küche zurückzog. Harry grinste. Dudleys bisherigen Begegnungen mit der Zauberwelt waren für ihn weit weniger erfreulich verlaufen. Zum einen hatte er als Elfjähriger einen Ringelschwanz von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter Hogwarts erhalten, der operativ entfernt werden musste. Später hatte dann noch seine Zunge durch Freds und Georges Scherze leiden müssen und schließlich waren ihm und Harry auch noch Dementoren über den Weg gelaufen, die Harry im letzten Moment noch mit einem Patronuszauber verjagen hatte, ehe sie Dudley die Seele hatten aussaugen können. Seit dem nahm Dudley reißaus, wenn es um irgendetwas mit Zauberei ging.

Harry wandte sich Lupin zu.

„Ich habe Peter Pettigrew gesehen!"

Remus Gesichtszüge erstarrten. Erst jetzt nahm er wahr, was Harry bereits einige Male vorher schon gesagt hatte.

„ Wo? Hier in der Gegend ?"

„ Nein, im Fernsehen. In einer Nachrichtensendung der Muggel. Er war in Birmingham."

Harry lief in das Wohnzimmer, woraufhin sich Lupin und Onkel Vernon anschlossen. Harry warf einen Blick auf Onkel Vernon, der zurückstarrte, ehe er wieder Remus anschaute. Dann ehe Remus antworten konnte, sagte Onkel Vernon mit verwunderter Stimme,

„ dieser.... Petticoat, du hast ihn gestern schon erwähnt. Wer ist er?"

„ Pettigrew. Er hat meine Eltern an Lord Voldemort verraten. Ich wollte, das ja schon gestern erklären, aber du hast mich ja nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."

„ Nun hör mal zu, Bursche. Dies ist immer noch mein Haus und solange du deine Füsse unter meinen Tisch....."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich mich hier einmische, aber die Information die Harry geben kann, ist sehr wichtig. Harry...", fuhr Remus leise und ruhig weiter, ehe Onkel Vernon sich weiter ereifern konnte. „.... du hast also in einer ......Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew gesehen?"

„ Ja.... und wir haben die Nachrichtensendung aufgezeichnet."

„Wie aufgezeichnet?"

„Mit einem Videorecorder", erwiderte Harry und zeigte auf das Gerät, welches Onkel Vernon Dudley zum letzten Weihnachtsfest geschenkt hatte. Remus nickte, doch irgendwie schien er das Ganze nicht zu verstehen. Harry wandte sich Onkel Vernon zu.

„ Onkel Vernon, können wir das Band vom gestrigen Rennen noch mal ansehen. Bitte!"

Alle starrten Onkel Vernon an, der immer noch verängstigt umherschaute. Ihm war immer noch nicht recht, dass sich einer dieser Leute hier in seinem Wohnzimmer aufhielt. Einer jener Leute, die ihn vor einigen Wochen auf dem Bahnhof in London bedroht hatten. Und das letzte Mal als sich einer dieser Leute hier umsah, wurde sein Wohnzimmer verwüstet. Auf der anderen Seite schien dieser Mann weit weniger aufdringlich zu sein, weniger merkwürdig als die anderen Personen, die zu dieser „Sippschaft" gehörten. Er schien irgendwie „normal" zu sein, außer vielleicht , dass er diese merkwürdigen Sachen trug, die nicht gerade neu zu sein schien.

„Äh...", sagte Onkel Vernon immer noch leicht verwirrt, „ Sie sagten doch vorhin, Sie seien ein Lehrer meines Neffen.... ich versteh nicht ganz, warum Sie dann an der Aufdeckung dieses Puttiglow interessiert sind. Sollte dies nicht eher ein Fall der Polizei sein?"

„Das ist richtig, Mr. Dursley. Sollte dies wirklich Pettigrew sein, dann sollten sich unser Ministerium und unsere Auro... äh....Polizei darum kümmern. Nur..... Harry und ich wissen, das Pettigrew noch am Leben ist. Alle anderen nehmen immer noch an, das er tot sei. Und ohne Beweis wird weder der Minister, noch irgendein Staatshüter sich dieser Sache annehmen. Deshalb sind diese Aufnahmen so wichtig.", meinte Lupin und nahm auf einem Sessel Platz.

„Nun.... ich denke, ich bin gern bereit, mit der Polizei zusammenzuarbeiten um eventuelles Gesocks zur Strecke zu bringen. Aber.... glauben Sie nicht, das die das Band auch schon gesehen haben und schon nach diesem Petting...dings fahnden. Was wollen die dann noch mit meinem Band? Die brauchen doch nur zum Fernsehsender gehen und sich dort die Originalaufnahmen holen?", fragte Onkel Vernon nach.

„Das ist richtig. Aber unsere Polizei schaut nicht unbedingt.... Ihre Nachrichtensendungen. Ja.... vielleicht ist es besser, wirklich erst mal das Band zu sehen, ehe wir uns über die weitere Vorgehensweise Gedanken machen sollten. Wenn Sie so nett sein könnten..."

Onkel Vernon nickte, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck immer noch ablehnend gegenüber Lupin war. Doch er sagte nun nichts mehr, teils aus Angst, teils weil Remus so zuvorkommend gegenüber ihm und seiner Familie gewesen war. Schließlich stand er auf, ging zum Videorecorder und legte die entsprechende Kassette ein. Schon bald erschien auf dem Fernseher die entsprechende Nachrichten.

„.....Nach unseren Angaben handelt es sich um ein 16 jähriges Mädchen. Weitere Angaben über die verletzte Person können wir zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht machen, doch...."

„Da ist er!", rief Harry, lief zum Fernseher und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Person, die rechts hinter der Reporterin stand. Als Pettigrew merkte , das er wohl gefilmt wurde, versuchte er sich langsam aus dem Bild zu entfernen. Remus schluckte laut, ehe er antwortete.

„Du hattest recht, Harry. Es ist Pettigrew. Verdammt noch mal. Wir haben geahnt, dass das keine Gasexplosion war, aber....", Remus stockte, als er sah, dass er fast schon zuviel gesagt hatte." Gut, das dir das aufgefallen ist. Ich werde sofort Professor Dumbledore informieren. Er wird dann wissen, was wir in dieser Sache dann weiter unternehmen. Mr. Dursley, ich danke Ihnen sehr. Sie haben uns ... ich meine Sie haben den untersuchenden Einheiten sehr geholfen. Ich werde sofort auch Shacklebolt davon informieren. Vielleicht wird jetzt Fudge endlich in dieser Sache etwas unternehmen."

Remus sprang schnell auf, schritt auf den verblüfften und sichtlich nach Worten ringenden Onkel Vernon zu und gab diesem seine Hand.

„ Sie können sicher sein, das die Information an die richtigen Stellen kommen. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun und mir dieses Vedio ...äh ....dieses Band zur Verfügung stellen?"

„ Ich....", wollte Onkel Vernon sagen, doch Remus nahm dem Mann das Band bereits schon aus den Händen.

„ Danke... Sie erhalten es in den nächsten Tagen unversehrt zurück. Gut. Ich muss los."

Remus wandte sich zur Tür und nickte Harry zu, der ihn begleitete.

„ Ich denke mir, du wirst bald zum Grimmauldplatz 12 kommen, Harry. Ich melde mich", erwiderte Remus leise.

„ Ähh.. Sir?". Onkel Vernon fand endlich wieder Worte. „Würde es Ihnen ausmachen, vielleicht durch die Hintertür ..."

„ Oh, nein, kein Problem.". Remus folgte Onkel Vernon zur Hintertür, die kurz darauf geschlossen wurde.

„ Nun, das war einer deiner Lehrer?", fragte ihn Onkel Vernon, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte und dort nicht nur auf Harry, sondern auch auf Tante Petunia und Dudley stieß.

„ Ja ",Harry hatte nicht vor, Onkel Vernon zu erklären, dass Remus vor ein paar Jahren die Schule verlassen hatte. Und vor allem nicht, warum. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Onkel Vernon ihm abnehmen würde, das er gerade mit einem Werwolf gesprochen hatte.

„ Nun, Bursche, ich hoffe er bringt dir da was Anständiges bei. Hmm, der erste aus deiner Sippschaft, der wenigstens ein wenig Anstand zu haben schien", brummte Onkel Vernon, ehe er sich wieder seiner Zeitung widmete.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Banduan: **Danke dir für so viel Zuneigung, Schwesterlein. Danke noch mal für die super Einweisung für FF-net. Ich sehe dich als eine meiner größten Befürworter und als eines meiner großen Vorbilder. Und ich verspreche dir....die nächsten Teile meiner Geschichte kommen bald und sind äußerst spannend.

**Fluffy: **Auch an dich einen Dank über dein Review. ( ganz rotwerdend ). Ähm...bin ich so berechnend? Aber du hast schon recht, ich bemühe mich den Stil, den du kennst, beizubehalten. Übrigens, keine Ahnung , warum nur Registrierte hier reviewen können.

Lohrt Muffin: Ich werde mich bemühen, recht schnell weiterzuschreiben. Danke für dein Review und schön ,dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. 

**Vivi: **Und noch ein Lob an meine Betaleserin. Das mit den Cliffs habe ich natürlich von unseren Schwestern. Jedenfalls versuche ich jetzt, nicht mehr so viele Anreden klein zu schrieben. ( Hoffe du hast dich bei den Namen von Pettigrew köstlich amüsiert.)****


	3. Das Armband, der Türkis und der Brief

**3. Das Armband ,der Türkis und der Brief**

„Und zu wem möchten Sie?"

Die ältere Krankenschwester beugte sich nach vorn, um den älteren Mann vor sich besser erkennen zu können. Der Mann trug einen dunklen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd. Das bemerkenswerte aber an diesem Mann war nicht seine Kleidung,die französisch wirkende Mütze oder aber die Halbmondbrille auf seiner Nase, sondern sein langer weißer Bart, der fast bis zum Gürtel ging. Zudem waren die Augen des Mannes bemerkenswert warmherzig, was durch ein schmales Lächeln unterstützt wurde.

„ Dr. Neil O'Sullivan bitte."

„Und wen soll ich anmelden?", fragte die Krankenschwester nach, als sie den Telefonhörer zur Hand nahm und eine Nummer wählte.

„Sagen sie, sein alter Professor Dumbledore wartet darauf begrüßt zu werden."

Mit einem Lächeln nickte Dumbledore der älteren Krankenschwester zu, die nun ebenfalls zurücklächelte. Die Krankenschwester nahm den vor ihr befindlichen Telefonhörer von der Gabel, wählte eine Nummer und wartete.

„Ellen, ist Dr. O'Sullivan zu sprechen......oh, ja in Ordnung.... sag ihm doch hier sei ein Professor...."

Die Krankenschwester schaute Dumbledore an

„Dumbledore"

„... ein Professor Dumbledore vorstellig. Er ist wohl angemeldet.....Ok..."

Zufrieden legte die Krankenschwester den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel.

„Ja, Dr. O'Sullivan ist gerade noch bei einem Patientengespräch. Würden sie bitte solange dort vorn Platz nehmen, bis Dr. O'Sullivan kommt. Es kann eigentlich nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern"

Professor Dumbledore nickte der Krankenschwester abermals zu und setzte sich etwas abseits auf einen der vorhandenen Stühle. Irgendwie schien es der Krankenschwester, das dieser Professor Dumbledore sehr entspannt war, denn kurze Zeit nach dem er sich hingesetzt hatte, begann er mit der Musik vom Band mitzusummen.

„ Professor.... Professor Dumbledore?"

Neil stürzte in den Warteraum und schaute sich um.

„ Hallo Neil."

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schritt dem jungen Arzt entgegen.

„ Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen nach so langer Zeit."

Dumbledore lächelte dem jungen Arzt zu und gab ihm die Hand.

„ Wie geht es deinem Bruder?"

„ Nun, nach dem Tod von unserem Dad hat er den Hof von ihm übernommen und  
bewirtschaftet ihn so gut wie es geht. Er...", Neil stutzte ein wenig"....ist mit dem Tod von Dad nicht so klar gekommen und hat sich immer mehr zurückgezogen. Das letzte Mal habe ich vor einem halben Jahr eine Geburtstagskarte von ihm und meiner Schwester erhalten."

Neil hielt die Tür auf und ließ Professor Dumbledore ein. Neben einander schritten sie schließlich durch den Korridor des Krankenhauses in Richtung des Krankenzimmer des Mädchens.

„Der Tod von deinem Dad hat uns alle ein wenig mitgenommen", sagte Dumbledore und nickte ein wenig verlegen. „ Er war einer der Muggel, die wussten das es eine Zauberwelt gibt und der versuchte, sich für beide Welten einzusetzen. Es schmerzt mich, das Tyroon immer noch den Tod eures Vaters nicht so ganz verkraftet hat. Meinst du, da Lord Voldemort nun wieder zurück ist, könnten wir auf die Mithilfe deines Bruders hoffen?"

„ Dann ist er also wirklich wieder zurück?"

„ Ja, schon vor über einem Jahr ist er in unsere Welt zurückgekehrt. Noch hat er nicht all seine Macht und alle seine Anhänger um sich gesammelt. Noch sind nicht viele Neue von ihm verführt worden. Doch er wird von Tag zu Tag stärker und mächtiger. Wir haben leider viel zu viel Zeit verloren, da wir gezwungen waren im Untergrund unsere Strukturen neu aufzubauen."

„ Sie meinen den Orden des Phönix?"

„ Ja, genau den meine ich. Den Orden, in dem auch dein Vater als einer der wenigen Muggel tätig war."

„Ja, das ist wahr, Vater hatte immer eine solche Gabe....Dinge, die in der Zukunft wichtig waren, rechtzeitig zu erkennen. Fast wie ein Zauberer. Nun, hier sind wir."

Neil deutete auf die Tür, hinter der das Mädchen lag, machte sie auf und ließ Dumbledore vor sich ein. Dumbledore stellte sich vor das Bett Angelikas und schaute das bewusstlose Mädchen ernst an. Es schien fast so als würde er versuchen irgendetwas zu hören. Neil zuckte mit den Schultern , ehe er näher an das Mädchen heranging und die Bettdecke ein wenig zurechtschob.

„Sie ist immer noch im Koma.... wir wissen noch nicht, wie sie daraus erwachen wird. Ihre Mutter ist heute aus Berlin angekommen, doch auch sie hat Angelika nicht aus dem Koma bringen können. Ja, wie ich schon in dem Briefe geschrieben habe, den ich euch zukommen ließ, ist sie hier stark verletzt eingeliefert worden und in kürzester Zeit durch einen noch unbekannten Umstand geheilt worden. Dabei ist kein Zauberer ihr nahe gekommen und sie hat auch keinen Zaubertrank eingenommen. Mir ist das ganze ein wenig schleierhaft. Und dann...."

Neil ging zu dem Arm von Angelika, schob den Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes hoch und offenbarte die Narbe.

„....das hier! Ich dachte sofort, das ich euch dieses zeigen müsste."

Dumbledores Mine änderte sich nicht, obwohl seine Augen schmaler wurden. Dann begann Dumbledore nur leicht die Stirn zu runzeln.

„ Du hast recht damit getan, Neil. Darf ich mal?"

Neil trat leicht zur Seite, so dass Dumbledore das Mädchen berühren konnte. Schweigend nahm Dumbledore den Arm des Mädchens hoch, betrachtete die Narbe und schloss kurz darauf die Augen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später stieß er abrupt den Atem aus.

„ Ist sie irgendwo registriert?"

„Habe ich doch recht gehabt. Ich habe es auch gespürt, doch es war so ...anders! Nein, laut unseren Unterlagen und auch durch die Befragung ihrer Mutter ist sie in Berlin auf eine ganz normale Muggelschule gegangen, also weder auf das kleine Schwarzwaldinternat noch auf diese kleine Zaubereischule auf dem Brocken. Und sie lebte die ganze Zeit in Deutschland, also kann sie auch nicht nach Durmstrang oder Beauxbaton gegangen sein."

Dumbledore nickte.

„In ihr schlummern enorme Kräfte. Selten habe solche Kräfte gespürt. Eigentlich nur zweimal. Das eine Mal bei Lord Voldemort und das andere Mal vor 50 Jahren ....."

Dumbledore unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf

„Es ist sehr merkwürdig, das niemand sie oder die Kräfte bemerkt hat. Das niemand sie aufgespürt hat. Man muss diesem nachgehen. Was für Gegenstände hatte sie dabei?"

Neil deutete auf das Nachtschränkchen, ging zu diesem und zog die oberste Schublade heraus. Er wollte schon hineingreifen, als Dumbledore ihm seinen Arm festhielt.

„ Vorsicht. Wie müssen mit allem rechnen, Neil. Für einen Muggel mögen die Sachen nicht gefährlich sein, aber für einen ausgebildeten Zauber können ihre Sachen eventuell zu Schäden führen."

Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und fuhr in den Sachen herum. Dann ließ er eine Kette mit einem Anhänger an seinem Zauberstab heruntergleiten.

„ Ein Bergkristall in den ein ... Türkis eingelassen ist. Ich denke hier haben wir unsere Erklärung für die prompte Heilung. Hatte sie den Anhänger um, als ihr sie untersucht habt?"

Neil zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ Keine Ahnung, Professor. Ich war bei der Untersuchung nicht dabei. Kann natürlich sein. Aber was macht dieser Anhänger."

„ Nun, Türkise gelten als kräftige Schutzsteine. Wenn sie magisch behandelt worden sind, so wie dieser wohl, dann warnen sie einen vor Gefahren oder vor etwas Bösem. Sie besitzen höchste reinigende und heilende Kräfte, beflügelt geistige Ideen und intuitives Wissen. Dieser wurde so bearbeitet, das der Bergkristall den Stein zusätzlich schützt. Eine sehr bemerkenswerte Arbeit. Ihn ihm scheinen noch andere Schutz und Bannflüche eingewebt zu sein. Hier berührt ihn mal."

Dumbledore legte Neil vorsichtig den grau blauen Anhänger auf die offene Hand. Augenblicklich verfärbte sich der Stein und wurde dunkelrot.

„ Argh..", Neil zog seine Hand weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„ Nur die Trägerin kann den Stein auf ihrer Haut tragen, weil der Stein auf sie ‚geeicht' wurde. Jeder Zauberer, der den Stein ohne Erlaubnis seiner Trägerin berührt, wird ebenso reagieren wie du. Und nu stell dir mal vor, du hättest da ahnungslos in die Schublade gefasst und den Stein herausgenommen. Du hattest da dann beinahe deine Hand verlieren können."

Neil rieb sich seine Hand, auf der eine kleine Rötung gleich einer Verbrennung sich abzeichnete.

„ Na, da kann ich von Glück sagen, das ich nicht zu neugierig bin."

Dumbledore ließ den Kristall wieder in die Schublade zurückgleiten.

„ Dieser Kristall wird selbst einem Muggel Unbehagen auslösen, so dass dieser diesen so schnell wie möglich loswerden wird."

Wieder schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf.

„ Noch mehr Rätsel um dieses Mädchen. Auf was sind wir da wohl bloß gestoßen!"

Dann sah er den Armring und diesmal konnte Neil sehen, wie Dumbledore seine Augen aufriss.

„ Ihr..... ihr kennt den Armring?"

„ Oh... oh, ja. Ihr wisst nicht, was das für ein Armring ist?"

„ Nein?"

„ Nun, es ist der Armring des Bladud! Ja.....", Dumbledore untersuchte ihn und nickte.

„ Ja, er ist es tatsächlich. Seit über 1000 Jahren war er verschwunden. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Du meine Güte! Was für eine Entdeckung! Der Armreif des Bladud!"

„Bladud?"

„ Ihr kennt Bladud, den aussätzigen Prinzen nicht?"

Neil schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„ Nun, es ist eine Legende.... ein Mythus, wie etwa die Artussage oder von Leir und ihre Töchter. Wie die über Excalibur. So ist die Geschichte über Bladud, den aussätzigen Prinz eine Sage über die Könige der Nebelinseln. Aber ich denke, hier ist es nicht der Ort über Legenden oder Mythen zu sprechen."

Dumbledore legte den Armring wieder in das Nachtschränkchen und schloss es. Dann drehte er sich zu Neil um.

„ Neil, ihr müsst dafür sorgen, das von diesem Mädchen niemand erfährt. Es darf kein Zauberer erfahren, das sie solche Macht und vor allem solche machtvollen Beigaben besitzt. Dieser Armring in falschen Händen..... ich mag gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Versprecht mir, keinen Unbekannten, keinen Fremden zu dem Mädchen durchzulassen. Beschützt sie mit eurem Leben, Neil. Sie könnte für uns und unsere Sache noch ungemein wichtig werden. Und auch wenn nicht, jemand anderes, der ihr nicht so wohl ist, könnte sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand unwiderrufen schädigen. Neil, versprecht es mir! Und..... bitte, fragt ihre Mutter nach, wie sie diese Attribute erhalten hat. Vielleicht können wir doch noch ein wenig Licht in diese Dunkelheit bringen."

Neil hatte Professor Dumbledore noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen. Und so gab er ihm das versprechen auf das Mädchen zu achten.

Wieder klopfte der Regen an Harrys Scheibe.

„Schuhuh"

„Willst du wirklich raus, Hedwig?"

Harry ging zu Hedwig hinüber und strich ihr leicht über die Federn und dann über ihren Kopf. Er lächelte ihr zu, als sie den Kopf in seiner Hand drehte, so dass auch andere Stellen daraufhin seine Streicheleinheiten abbekamen. Harry seufzte auf.

‚Was mache ich hier eigentlich!'

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Seit Stunden saß er nun in seinem Zimmer und mühte sich mit den Büchern ab, die er aus der Schule mitgenommen hatte. Irgendwie schien sein Elan diese durchzuarbeiten seit dem Zwischenfall in Birmingham merklich zu erlahmen. Was würde Hermione sagen? Also kehrte er zu seinem Bett zurück, nahm das Buch „ Herstellung von Illusionen durch Zauberei" von Broderick Wandel hoch und wollte weiterlesen, als plötzlich jemand anderes als der Regen an seinem Fenster klopfte. Harry starrte zum Fenster. Da war.... Er sprang auf , öffnete das Fenster und ließ Ron's kleine Eule Pigwidgeon ein, die aufgeregt erst einmal durch das gesamte Zimmer flatterte, ehe sie sich auf Hedwigs Käfig niederließ. Hedwig schaute die kleine Eule mehr als giftig an. Sie schien sich immer noch nicht an Rons Eule gewöhnt zu haben, die weiterhin aufgeregt mit ihren Flügeln schlug, nun aber einen Fuß mit einem Brief Harry entgegenhob. Harry lief zu ihr hinüber und nahm den fast schon zu großen Brief vom Fuß, ehe er der Eule einen Keks anbot.

‚Ein Brief von Ron', rief Harry erfreut, öffnete ihn hastig und las laut vor.

_Hallo Harry,_

_danke für deinen Brief von vor drei Tagen. Leider konnte ich dir nicht eher schreiben, denn in der Zwischenzeit ist einiges passiert. Mom und Dad haben sich entschlossen, die restliche Zeit unseres Urlaubes am Grimmaudplatz zu verbringen, da der Orden auf Grund deiner Entdeckung und anderer Dinge nun häufiger tagen muss. So blieb uns, Ginny und mir, keine andere Möglichkeit , als sie zu begleiten. Da auch Hermione gestern hier eingetroffen ist, konnten wir drei heute schon das Haus inspizieren. Es ist nun wesentlich schöner und heller geworden. Das Arbeitszimmer ist kaum noch wiederzuerkennen und auch unsere Zimmer sind wohnlicher geworden. Bis vielleicht auf den Boden, auf dem stehen immer noch so sehr viele alte und verstaubte Dinge. Hermione hat zwar da schon einige alte antike Bücher gefunden, die sie unbedingt lesen muss, aber du kennst ja meine Meinung dazu. Ach ja, Kreacher ist nicht mehr. Hat sich selbst enthauptet. Irgendwie hatte das Sirius Mom von ihm verlangt. ( Als Hermione das gehört hat, ist sie kaum aus dem Heulen rausgekommen. Dabei ist das doch nur gut. Aber du weißt ja wie Hermione ist.... na ja, Mädchen eben.) Remus ist nun hier eingezogen und kümmert sich zusammen mit Tonks um den Nachlass von Sirius und den Blacks. Unsere Aufgabe ist es uns um Seidenschnabel zu kümmern. _

_Ich habe mitbekommen, das du auch bald zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht werden sollst, jedenfalls freue ich mich schon wahnsinnig darauf. Wir haben schon eine Einladung von Fred und George bekommen, ihren Laden zu besuchen. Wollen ein kleines Fest mit dir feiern, da du als Geldgeber ja nicht bei der Eröffnungsfeier in diesem Jahr dabei sein konntest. _

_So jetzt muss ich Schluss machen, da sich Mom gerade mit dem Abendbrot meldet. Wir sehen uns ja bald._

_Ron_

Harry stöhnte auf. Noch einmal überflog er den Brief , ehe er ihn zur Seite legte. Endlich wieder ein Brief von Ron. Er hatte schon gedacht, das er schon wieder wie im letzten Jahr hier in Little Whining sitzen und keine Nachrichten von seinen Freunden erhalten würde. Gut, er hatte mit Hermione einige Male telefoniert. Auch mit Remus. Aber seit Remus Besuch hatte er nichts von ihnen gehört. Und nun.... Harry schaute auf seine Uhr....nun war es zehn Uhr und in zwei Stunden würde er 16 werden. Wieder schaute er auf den Brief. Ron war also am Grimmauldplatz. Zusammen mit Hermione.

„Und ich?"

Sollte er sich nicht auch im Hauptquartier des Ordens befinden. War er es nicht gewesen, der entdeckt hatte, das Peter Pettigrew mit dieser Explosion in Birmingham zu tun hatte. Ein unangenehmer Stich in seiner Seite ließ ihn auffahren. Was ist, wenn keiner Zeit hatte, ihn morgen an seinem Geburtstag abzuholen? Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet. Doch nun..... der Orden würde wohl kaum jemanden entbehren können. Nicht nach dieser Explosion. Nicht nach SEINER Entdeckung. Man würde ihn und seinen Geburtstag einfach .... vergessen?. Harry fühlte sich immer mehr unwohler. Gut, Hermione und Ron würden ihn nicht vergessen. Aber warum bezog sich Ron nicht auf seinen Geburtstag? Er hätte doch wenigstens schreiben können, das er sich freut, ihn an seinem Geburtstag wieder zu sehen. Warum hatte Ron dies nicht geschrieben? Es war ja richtig, das Ron über die Pläne des Ordens nichts wusste, das war klar. Aber warum wurde er, Harry, nicht einbezogen? Wollte Dumbledore ihn wieder schützen, indem er ihm wieder nur die Hälfte erzählte?

„Ich... ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!"

Er, Harry Potter, war doch schließlich der, der sich am Ende Voldemort entgegenstellen musste. Der sich auf diesen Kampf vorbereitete. Sicher, Harry wusste, das er noch nicht dazu bereit war. Aber er war es doch, der mit Voldemort auf so verdammte Art verbunden war, durch jene Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die von dem Attentat auf ihn herrührte.

‚Ich habe', sagte sich Harry, 'ich habe doch , verflucht noch mal, ein Recht zu erfahren, was beim Orden so geschieht. Was die Mitglieder entscheiden.'

Wütend sprang Harry auf und lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Warum benachrichtigen sie ihn nicht wenigstens, was sie vorhaben.

„Ich sitze hier und weiß nicht was los ist!"

Harry fühlte sich schlecht dabei. Aber nicht nur deshalb, das man ihn immer noch wie ein Kleinkind behandelte. Nein, auch die Informationen über den Grimmauldplatz setzten ihm zu.

Er ließ sich wieder auf das Bett nieder und las noch einmal jene Stelle im Brief , in der Ron berichtete, dass Remus und Tonks in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz eingezogen waren. Nun ja, er hatte nichts dagegen, Remus hatte kein richtiges Zuhause und Tonks.... er mochte Tonks sehr. Doch das sie nun Sirius Sachen durchwühlten und sich um den Nachlass kümmerten? Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, das sein Pate wirklich tot sein sollte. Doch wenn Remus all die Sachen, die Sirius nicht mehr brauchte, wegwarf, .... hatte dies nicht etwas von Endgültigem?

„Warum... warum fragen sie mich nicht? Ich ....ich könnte, das eine oder andere vielleicht noch brauchen?"

Harry sprang wieder auf. Voller Wut schoss er einen seiner Hausschuhe durch sein Zimmer, traf dabei seine Stehlampe, die mit lautem Krach umfiel und beide Eulen dazu brachte, laut kreischend durch das Zimmer zu fliegen.

„Hey, Bursche, Ruhe! Was soll das!"

Onkels Vernon Stimme dröhnte von unten hoch. Doch schon wenige Minuten später war es im Haus wieder ruhig. Von weitem hörte Harry nur noch den Fernseher aus dem Wohnzimmer laufen. Pig und Hedwig hatten sich wieder niedergelassen, schauten Harry aber ärgerlich an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er musste etwas unternehmen, er konnte nicht mehr hier so untätig herumsitzen und darauf warten, das man ihn endlich einweihte, was man nun vorhatte. Doch, was sollte er tun? Allein zum Grimmauldplatz reisen? Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Man würde es vielleicht nicht begrüssen, das er so allein dort hinreiste. Und dann? Würde man ihn zusammen mit Ron, Hermione und Ginny in ihre Zimmer hochschicken, wenn wichtige Entscheidungen über sein Leben getroffen werden würden. Nein, zum Grimmauldplatz zu reisen, brachte nichts. Aber wohin sonst?

Ein Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Blitz.

Birmingham!

Ja, Birmingham. Er könnte die Spur von Peter Pettigrew aufnehmen. Er könnte dann vielleicht herauskriegen, was er dort wollte. Aber wer würde ihm etwas über diesen Anschlag erzählen? Würde der Orden nicht schon längst jemanden dort hingeschickt haben, der dort versuchte, die Tathergänge zu rekonstruieren? Harrys Euphorie sank wieder. Was ist mit diesem Mädchen? Hat sie dem Orden schon alles erzählt, was sie gesehen hatte? Aber warum sollte sie ihm, einem 16 jährigem mehr erzählen, als irgendeinem Auroren oder Ordensmitglied? Einem ausgebildeten Zauberer, der vielleicht sogar die Fähigkeit der Legimentik beherschte. Vielleicht war ja sogar Professor Dumbledore bereits vor Ort und hatte das Mädchen verhört. Was sollte er dann in Birmingham? Harry lief aufgebracht hin und her. Doch sein Entschluß nicht hierzubleiben, wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Schließlich nahm er ein Blatt Pergament und begann Ron und Hermione einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Hallo Ron, hallo Hermione,_

_es ist schön von euch endlich wieder etwas zu hören. Hier, bei uns, im Ligusterweg ist es , wie immer, recht ruhig. Die Aufregung wegen Remus Aufenthalt hat sich wieder gelegt und nun geht alles wieder seinen geordneten Gang._

_Tja, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald im Haus am Grimmauldplatz, aber ich habe erst mal noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Deshalb werde ich für ein paar Tage hier nicht anwesend sein. Seit nicht aufgebracht, ich werde mich vorsehen und mich sobald wie möglich melden. _

_Bis dann_

_Harry_

Harry las noch einmal in Ruhe die Zeilen durch, ehe er den Brief zusammenfaltete und ihn dann Hedwig an ihr Bein band.

„Hedwig sei bitte nicht böse, aber ich werde Pig mitnehmen. Sie ist so klein, das sie in meiner Jacke Platz findet. Du musst dringend den Brief zu Ron und Hermione bringen, ja?"

Hedwig schuhute zunächst etwas verärgert, dann streckte sie sich und schlug mit den Federn, als würde sie sagen wollen, das sie Harry vergeben hätte. Als Harry schließlich das Fenster öffnete, schwebte sie hinaus in die nasse Nachtluft. Harry sah ihr kurz nach, dann begann er willkürlich einige Kleidungsstücke in einen Rucksack zu packen. Schließlich zog er sich eine Regenjacke an, in die er seinen Zauberstab steckte und rief Pigwidgeon zu sich heran.

„ Hör zu Pig, es geht nach Birmingham und ich brauche dich dort. Also mach bitte keinen Ärger bis dahin!"

Harry wusste nicht, ob die kleine Eule ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte, doch sie ließ sich schließlich in Harrys Tasche nieder. Leise öffnete Harry seine Tür und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Er wartete kurz, ob sich in der Wohnstube der Dursleys noch irgendetwas rührte, dann öffnete er Tür und schlich in den Vorgarten des Ligusterweges 4. Als er schließlich die dunklen Straße, die nur von wenigen Lampen, erhellt wurde, hinuntergeschlichen war, nahm er schließlich seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und hob diesen hoch.

Knall

Ein grell purpurfarbener Bus hielt mit quitschenden Reifen neben ihm.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem.... ach hallo, Harry. Wo'n hin jetzt noch in der Nacht?"

Stan Shunpikes, der Schaffner, grinste Harry an. Seine Ohren schienen noch mehr abzustehen als sonst.

„Hallo Stan. Also... ich möchte gern nach Birmingham"

„ Birmingham.... und wo da? Zum „alten Besen" oder in die Wacholdergasse?"

Harry wusste weder wo der „Alte Besen" war, noch wer in der Wacholdergasse lebte?

„Ich.... ich möchte gern zu einem Krankenhaus in Birmingham!"

„Was'n für'n Krankenhaus? Die einzigsten Krankenhäuser, die ich kenne, ist das in London, St. Mungos und so'ne Unfallklinik in Edinburgh, St.Lapislazuli. Lag da mal kurz drin, als ich ne Stufe hier im Bus verfehlt habe. Aber in Birmingham? Hast du von so'm Krankenhaus gehört, Ern?"

Der Fahrer, Ernie Prang, ein älterer Zauberer mit dicken Brillengläsern, der, vorn im Bus saß, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun zu einem Muggelkrankenhaus in Birmingham!", erwiderte Harry leicht genervt.

„Oh.... und welchem?"

„Tja... zu dem größten!"

„Was für'ne Antwort. Größtem Krankenhaus... ah, vielleicht zu dem, wo dieser Ire arbeitet, wie hieß das denn noch mal..... Hospital.....Generell Hospital, ja klar."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ Ok, na dann, steig ein! Macht zwölf Sickel. "

Harry machte einen Schritt in den Bus, als er etwas rascheln hörte. Doch als er sich umdrehte, war alles so ruhig wie zuvor.

„Ist was?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Harry und stieg in den Bus ein. Noch einmal schaute er dorthin, wo er vor drei Jahren zum ersten Mal seinen Paten wahr genommen hatte. Irgendwie schien wiederum jemand dort gewesen zu sein, doch Harry mochte sich auch täuschen. Nachdem Stan sein Entgeld bekommen hatte, fuhr der Bus los. Eilig sprangen die Müllkasten von der Strasse, als der Bus wendete und schließlich.....

Zack

...war der Ligusterweg wieder vollkommen ruhig..... bis auf jenen Schatten, der sich langsam in Richtung Ligusterweg 4 entfernte.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Banduan: **Danke für dein ReviewDas mit dem Vorbild meine ich wirklich so. Die Schreibstil gefällt mir wirklich. Bei einigen Sätzen hängt es bei mir immer. Und bei dir eben nicht. Freue mich , das dir das Gespräch mit Onkel Vernon und Remus gefallen hat. Und ja, sein Gesicht wäre wirklich zum Lachen gewesen. Jedenfalls bemühe ich mich schnell weiter zu kommen, damit ihr mehr von der Geschichte habt.

**Linadell: **Na, ich hoffe deinen Appetit ein wenig anzuregen. Aber du wirst sehen, es KOMMT mehr. Und Neil, ja er gefällt mir auch sehr. Ist schon ein sympathischer Bursche. Aber du wirst sicher noch einiges von ihm hören.

**laser-jet: **Danke, ich werde ja gleich rot! Hoffe das neue Kapitel gefallen dir auch !

Fluffy Bond: Keine Sorge, ich höre jetzt nicht auf. Ich freue mich, das dir und den anderen die Geschichte gefällt. Und mit den reviewen für andere werde ich umgehend ändern! Versprochen...( zu Vivi schauend). 


	4. Man trifft sich

4.. **Man trifft sich....**

„Hallo Remus, wie geht's?"

Remus winkte und nickte dem Fragenden zu. Immer mehr Mitglieder des Ordens strömten in den Sitzungssaal des Grimmauldplatz zwölf. Remus schaute sich um, doch Dumbledore war noch nicht zu sehen. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore noch einen Zwischenstopp in Birmingham bei Neil O'Sullivan eingelegt hatte, um diesen zu bitten, auf das Mädchen aufzupassen. Neills Eule hatte ja auch einiges an Aufregung im inneren Zirkel des Ordens hervorgerufen, denn eine Fluchnarbe, so wie Neil sie beschieb, war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass zum einen das Mädchen eine Zauberin war, zum anderen, dass es wirklich einen Anschlag gegeben hatte.

„Und.... warten wir noch auf Professor Dumbledore oder fangen wir schon an?"

Remus Lupin drehte sich dem dicklichen Mann zu, der neben ihm an der Stirnseite saß und auf seine Uhr starrte. Seine Uniform hob sich merklich von den vielen Umhänge der anderen Zauberer ab.

„ Ich denke, wir sollten schon anfangen. Dumbledore ist über das Meiste schon informiert.", erwiderte Remus, setzte sich und nahm die kleine Glocke in die Hand, um für Aufmerksamkeit zu sorgen. Kaum hatte er sie bewegt, da ertönte ein lauter dunkler Ton, als hätte eine Standuhr zur Mittagsstunde geschlagen. Wieder grinste Remus über diese Glocke, die er in Sirius Nachlass entdeckt hatte und die bei allen größte Verwunderung herbeiführte. Schlagartig verstummte das Summen der verschiedenen Stimmen und Ruhe kehrte ein.

„Ja, also...."

Remus, der neben Dumbledores leerem Stuhl saß, stand auf und richtete sich an die anwesenden Zauberer.

„ ...erst mal Willkommen zur außergewöhnlichen Sitzung unseres Ordens im Juli. Leider ist Professor Dumbledore noch verhindert, so dass er zunächst die Sitzung nicht leiten kann. Er hat mir allerdings vollstes Vertrauen darin ausgedrückt und mich gebeten, Sie in dieser Sitzung über die neusten Begebenheiten zu informieren. Warum wir Sie alle so kurzfristig eingeladen haben, liegt darin, das wir Beweise haben, dass der dunkle Lord sich nach seiner Niederlage im Ministerium wieder regt. Er ist dabei, weitere Anhänger seiner Ideen um sich zu scharen. Er hat nach unseren Informanten Kontakt zu den Zwergen und Kobolden aufgenommen und er.....",Remus räusperte sich, „ er hat weitere Riesen ausgemacht, die sich nun auch hinter ihn stellen."

Getuschel machte sich breit. Remus fuhr allerdings etwas lauter weiter.

„ Seine ‚Armee' wird von Stunde zu Stunde größer, wobei wir ja, wie bekannt, durch Dumbledores Hilfe einige seiner alten Helfer, die Todesser, inhaftieren konnten. Allerdings, auch darüber wird noch zu reden sein, hat unser Zauberminister Cornelius Fudge sich immer noch nicht davon überzeugen lassen, die Sicherheitsmängel in Askaban zu beseitigen, die durch den Abzug der Dementoren dort aufgetreten sind. Nach seiner Meinung....."

„So ein Schwachkopf", rief einer der anwesenden Zauberer laut in die Runde, was bei einigen ein Lachen hervorrief.

„..... nach seiner Meinung...", fuhr Remus unbeirrt weiter, ohne sich von dem Zwischenrufer aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen „ .... reichen die vorhandenen Auroren aus, um die Todesser weiter zu inhaftieren. Ich denke, wir werden heute geeignetere Mittel aufzeigen, wie die Todesser inhaftiert bleiben können, bzw. wie die Auroren des Ministerium durch uns, die Mitglieder des Ordens, unterstützt werden können."

Wohlgemeintes Gemurmel einiger Zauberer war wieder zu hören.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dieser Schwachkopf sollte zurücktreten. Dumbledore sollte Zaubereiminister werden!", hörte Remus einen der Zauberer laut sagen.

Einige seiner um ihn herumsitzenden Zauberer lachten oder applaudierten dem Sprecher. Remus legte nur seine Stirn kraus, erwiderte aber nichts, sondern fuhr fort.

„ Zu allererst einmal.."

Die Tür im hinteren Teil des Saales öffnete sich leicht und eine schattenhafte Gestalt glitt in den Saal. Remus Hoffnung, Dumbledore würde schon aus Birmingham zurückgekehrt sein, zerstob in wenigen Sekunden. Dennoch, ein leichtes Lächeln umwob Remus Mund.

‚Sieh an, Snape. Ein wenig zu spät...aber das war ja wohl von ihm geplant.'

„... bitte ich Sie, dem Bericht unseres Mittelsmannes bei Scotland Yard, Chefinspektor Casimir Cole zu folgen. Er wird Ihnen von dem neusten Anschlag von dem dunklen Lord berichten. Mr. Cole?"

Der dickliche Mann nickte Remus zu und stand auf. Hätte Remus sich nicht bewegt, hätte man nun annehmen müssen, Remus hätte sich gesetzt. Unsicher räusperte sich Cole, ehe sein Bass den Saal komplett ausfüllte.

„ Zu erst möchte ich mich bei allen Mitgliedern des Ordens einmal vorstellen, denn ich glaube nicht, das alle mich kennen. Und um gleich etwas vorzugreifen, ich bin kein richtiger Zauberer, habe auch keine Zauberschule besucht, sondern bin **nur **ein ganz normaler Squib. Meine beschränkten Fähigkeiten hinsichtlich der Zauberei wurden erst vor einem halben Jahr von Professor Dumbledore entdeckt, als jener.....". Cole unterbrach sich, lächelte, suchte nach Worten, ehe er weiterfuhr"... nun ja, bei uns von Scotland Yard ein wenig auffällig wurde. Professor Dumbledore konnte mich dann überzeugen, das nicht nur den Zauberern, sondern auch allen anderen Menschen, Muggel wie sie wohl in der Zaubererwelt genannt werden, von jenem Dunklen Lord Gefahr drohte. Wie meine Untersuchungen und Nachforschungen beweisen können, versucht der dunkle Lord gerade seine alte Macht... oder etwas mehr..... wieder zu erlangen. Nach den neusten Informationen hatte er dabei angeordnet, den..."

Cole drehte sich um und klickte mit einem Gegenstand in der Hand. Im nächsten Moment tauchte das Bild eines schlaksigen dünnen Mann über Remus und Cole auf.

„..... Dieb und Reliquienräuber Pieter van Brugelen, einen Muggel und Holländer, zu ermorden. Dies ist ihm dann wohl auch in Birmingham gelungen. Van Brugelen, den wir unweit des Restaurants „ Zum goldenen Drachen" gefunden haben..... nach der Meinung Scotland Yards sei er wohl an einem Herzversagen gestorben....hatte nach unseren Informanten die Absicht, ein altes Buch mit Zeichnungen und Stichen von einzelnen Städten aus dem Mittelalter irgendeinem Mann...., er nannte sich Mr. Baker,..... zu verkaufen. Dieses Buch, mit Zeichnungen und Stichen, war vor wenigen Tagen aus einer Privatsammlung eines reichen Holländers in Amsterdam entwendet worden. Nach den Informationen, die wir über Mr. Lupin und Mr. Potter..." Cole unterbrach sich kurz und schaute Remus an" ... erhalten haben, ist der Mörder van Brugelen niemand anderes als jener Mann..."

Wieder klickte Chefinspektor Cole seinen Knopf, das Bild von Van Brugelen änderte sich und das von Peter Pettigrew erschien.

Im nächsten Moment war die Hölle los. Zauberer, die nicht wussten, das Pettigrew lebte, sprangen auf und brüllten etwas in den Saal, das nicht zu verstehen war. Andere, die Sirius und seine Unschuld gekannt hatten, antworteten laut. Remus hatte keine andere als diese Reaktion erwartet und schüttelte erneut die Glocke. Wieder ertönte jener dunkle unverwechselbare Ton, der durch Mark und Bein ging. Augenblicklich verstummten wieder jene Rufer und starrten gebannt Remus an.

„ Nun, es ist wahr. Peter Pettigrew, von dem viele annahmen, er wäre durch Sirius Black getötet worden, lebt. Er hatte seinen Tod vorbereitet und dient dem dunklen Lord seit Jahren. Bisher konnten wir nicht beweisen, dass er nicht getötet wurde, obwohl Harry und auch ich ihn bereits lebend gesehen und gesprochen haben. Wir besitzen aber nun den Beweis, dass er in der Nähe dieses Mordes von Van Brugelen gesehen wurde und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er auch der Mörder jener Personen ist, die sich im „ Goldenen Drachen" aufgehalten haben. Demnach ist nun Lord Voldemort..."

Remus sah, wie der Großteil der Zauberer zusammenzuckte.....

„..... im Besitz jenes Buches. Was wir noch nicht wissen, ist wozu der dunkle Lord dieses Buch benötigt. Deshalb ist es äußerst wichtig, dass alle die sich in diesem Raum befinden, nachforschen, ob wir weitere Informationen erhalten, was der dunkle Lord in diesem Buch sucht."

Remus stockte. Viele der Mitglieder nickten nun oder unterhielten sich aufgeregt mir ihrem Nachbarn über die neusten Nachricht, die sie soeben erfahren hatten.

„ Gut...", Remus nickte und wollte gerade fortführen, als er wieder unterbrochen wurde.

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen, das den.... Überfall überlebt hat?"

„Darum kümmert sich gerade Professor Dumbledore. Wie wir erfahren haben, ist sie... fast unverletzt dem Attentat entkommen, liegt wohl aber noch im Koma. Das sie unverletzt ist, ist schon ein Wunder. Sollte sie aufwachen werden wir sie natürlich verhören."

„Weißt das Ministerium von Pettigrew.... und von dem Anschlag?"

In der zweiten Reihe erhob sich Kingsley Shacklebolt und lächelte der Frau zu, die diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„ Wir haben vor, die Beweise von Peter Pettigrews Leben morgen dem Minister vorzulegen. Für ihn wird es sicher eine große Überraschung geben, wenn er erfährt, dass Pettigrew in Birmingham gesehen wurde. Allerdings werden wir nicht alle unsere Informationen preisgeben, damit wir noch weiteres über das Buch erfahren können. Cornelius Fudge wird sicher diese Buchstory als unwichtig ansehen..... aber die Anwesenheit Pettigrews wird er nicht leugnen können. Ob Sirius Black damit entlastet werden kann, mag ich noch nicht ersehen. Meiner Meinung nach wird er eher Sirius Black und Pettigrew als Kumpane darstellen lassen."

„Warum das?", fragte Remus nach.

„ Nun.... er kann sich nicht bloßstellen und einfach sagen, dass er sich geirrt haben mag und jahrelang einen Unschuldigen verfolgt hat. So, wie ich ihn kenne, wird er sagen, dass Sirius und Pettigrew die Muggel töten wollten, jedoch Sirius gefangen wurde, während Pettigrew entkommen ist. Das einst Sirius, James Potter, Pettigrew und du, Remus, Freunde waren, wird ihm natürlich in seiner Meinung behilflich sein."

„ James? Aber, er ist doch von Lord Voldemort getötet worden?"

„ Das ist klar. Aber irgendwie wird sich Fudge schon durchmogeln. Er ist und bleibt eben ein Politiker."

„Nun... danke Kingsley. Sind zu dem Thema Pettigrew und dem neusten Anschlag des dunklen Lord noch Fragen?..... Gut, dann wollte ich gern zum nächsten Punkt kommen. Da wir gerade unseren Zaubereiminister Fudge angesprochen haben, will ich gern unserem Mitglied Hestia Jones das Wort geben, die sich mit der Sicherheit Askabans auseinandergesetzt hat und einige Verbesserungsvorschläge vortragen möchte. Ich denke es ist, wie ich schon erwähnte, ganz wichtig, die dort tätigen Auroren durch unseren Orden zu unterstützen. Hestia, bitte, würdest du bitte nach vorn......"

In diesem Moment schlug die Tür des Sitzungssaales auf und Ginny Weasley platze in die Sitzung.

„Was ist los..... Ginny?"

Ginny sah aus, als hätte sie etwas Entsetzliches gehört oder gesehen. Einige der Ordenszauberer standen auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, während Mrs. Weasley auf Ginny zuging und sie ansprach.

„Ginny, Schatz, ist etwas?...."

„ Mundungus......."

Weitere Zauberer sprangen auf und bedrängten Ginny. Doch dann öffnete sich eine Gasse, als plötzlich Mundungus Fletscher auftauchte, der von Ron und Hermione gestützt wurde. Mr. Weasley und ein weiterer Zauberer nahmen den beiden Mundungus ab und geleiteten den offensichtlich verletzten Zauberer zu einem Stuhl. Der Mann sah mitgenommender aus als sonst. Sein widerspenstiges rotbraunes Haar war nun völlig durcheinander, seine Kleidung war dreckig, sehr nass und roch stark nach Schnaps, und seine Augen waren nun so blutunterlaufen, dass kaum noch etwas weißes im Augapfel zu sehen war.

„ Was ist los, Mundungus?", rief Remus leicht geschockt.

„ Überfall...im Ligusterweg.....sie waren zu dritt....Pamela Pitts ist tot... habe einen der anderen auch erwischt...kann sein ,dass er tot ist...die Durselys sind gelähmt worden.... und Harry....."

„ Was ist mit Harry?", rief Remus erschrocken.

„ Harry ist verschwunden.... wahrscheinlich..... entführt!"

„Aber Meister......Ahhhhrrrr"

Harry spürte plötzlich einen regen Wutausbruch, einen unmenschlichen Ärger über irgend eine Tat, die jemand begonnen hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was vorgefallen war, aber es schien ihn mehr als nur zu missfallen. Diese Wut, dieser Zorn musste aus ihm heraus, er musste jemanden für das, was dieser Zauberer getan hatte, bestrafen.

„Cucio" 

Derjenige vor Harry wand sich in Schmerzen. Er war in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und trug eine schwarze Kapuze über dem Kopf. Harry konnte nicht sein Gesicht sehen, aber er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, das es nun verzerrt sein würde. Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste bebte der Körper nicht mehr, sondern blieb regungslos liegen.

„Warum, Timothy, warum hast du dies nur getan", hörte Harry seine Stimme.

Doch, war dies seine Stimme? Sie war so fremd und doch..... war sie ihm so vertraut.

„ Meister, ich...", der Mann richtete sich auf und zitterte am ganzen Leib, „ Meister, ich dachte, es wäre euch wichtig zu erfahren, was für Zauber auf dem Haus liegen, in dem dieser Potter wohnt."

„ War das dein Auftrag?", fragte Harry.... und langsam dämmerte es Harry, dass es gar nicht er selber war, der hier sprach.

„Voldemort !"

Ein Schrecken durchlief seinen Körper.... er war wieder in Voldemorts Kopf eingedrungen, als dieser diesen Wutausbruch erlebte.

„Dein Auftrag war es Harry Potter zu beschatten.... und nichts anderes, du Wurm. Ein anderer wird deine Arbeit nun verrichten müssen. Aber..... ich will noch einmal nachsichtig sein, da du neu bist bei uns. Vielleicht war ich zu dir ein wenig zu nachsichtig, vielleicht war ich ein wenig zu undeutlich in meiner Wortwahl.... nun aber höre mir genau zu, Wurm, ich bin es, der denkt und du führst nur meine Befehle so aus, wie ich es dir sage, nicht wie du es dir vorstellst. Dann, und nur dann, wirst du teilhaben können an meiner Macht. Dann, und nur dann, wirst du erhöht werden durch meine Macht. Hast du das jetzt verstanden!"

Der Mann zitterte vor Angst.

„Ja, Meister, jaaaa...."

„Gut, dann will ich es zunächst einmal damit belassen..... ich denke," Harry merkte wir er, nein, es war Voldemort, anfing zu lächeln, „ ich werde es nur noch **dies** ein wenig in dein Gehirn einbrennen...... **_Crucio_**"

„Harry... alles klar?"

Stan Shunpikes schüttelte Harry leicht, so dass dieser schließlich aufwachte.

„Wir sind gleich in Birmingham. Hatten nur zwischendurch einen Eiltransport nach Southhampton und nach Fort William. Deshalb hat es so lange gedauert. Also, raus aus dem Bett."

Harry blinzelte, ehe er wieder an die Außenwand des Busses gedrückt wurde. Schließlich konnte er sich seines Bettzeugs befreien und suchte angestrengt nach seiner Brille. Langsam kamen ihm die Erinnerung, wo er sich jetzt befand und warum er hier war.

War das eben ein Traum?

Doch dazu war alles zu real gewesen..... und zudem kannte er diese Art von „Erlebnissen" nur zu gut. Und nach einem Täuschungsmanöver von Seiten Voldemorts sah dies nicht aus. Dieser Todesser hatte den Auftrag gehabt, ihn, Harry Potter, zu beschatten. Doch er hatte dies nicht gemacht. Was war vorgefallen? Seine Narbe schmerzte sehr, doch an diesen Schmerz hatte sich Harry fast schon gewöhnt. Er rieb sich seinen Nacken und stellte dabei fest, dass ihm nicht nur dieser, sondern auch alle Gelenke wehtaten. Offensichtlich war er eingeschlafen und mehrmals gegen die Buswand gestoßen.

„War'n bisschen holperig heute Nacht. Ern wollten einige Bauernhöfe einfach nicht aus dem Weg springen.", meinte Stan lächelnd, als er sah wie Harry sich die Gelenke rieb.

Harry konnte sich noch gut an die erste Fahrt in dem „fahrenden Ritter" erinnern, als er von Little Whining über Wales schließlich nach London gereist war. Und er konnte sich noch an die wegspringenden Autos, die zusammengeschobenen Häuser oder die aus dem Weg springenden Mülleimer erinnern.

„ Bin ich froh, nicht im Obergeschosses des Busses gelegen zu haben!"

Harry konnte sich auch an die letzte Fahrt des Busses mit Ron und Hermione erinnern. Lächelnd griff er in die benachbarte Schublade des Nachttisches, der sich neben dem Bett befand, auf dem er gelegen hatte und holte dort seine Brille hervor. Kaum hatte er diese aufgesetzt, erkannte er wieder alle Gegebenheiten des Busses, die Kerzenhalter an den Wänden, die hübschen und dort leicht ausgebleichten Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und die stabilen Messingbetten, die allerdings nur nachts im Bus aufzufinden waren.

„War auch'ne sehr unruhige Nacht für dich, was, Harry?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, hast dich in der letzten Stunde nur hin und hergeworfen. War nich schön das anzusehen, Bin glücklich dich überhaupt wach gekriegt zu haben."

Stan nickte nachdenklich. Harry schaute den jungen Mann an, doch dieser sagte nun nichts weiter, sondern öffnete das Fenster und schaute hinaus....

Knall

Plötzlich sah Harry, wie aus den vereinzelten Häusern einer Kleinstadt Häuserschluchten einer Großstadt wurden. Er schien nun in Birmingham zu sein. Ein letztes Mal wurde er gegen die Buswand gepresst, ehe der Bus plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb.

„Ok, Harry, General Hospital. Alles klar zum Aussteigen"

Harry nahm sich seine Jacke und den Rucksack, kontrollierte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab, der, Merlin sei Dank, nicht zerbrochen war, nahm einen deutlich ramponierten Pigwidgeon von einem der Kerzenständer, auf den er sich geflüchtet hatte, herunter und verließ den Bus.

„Solltest du mal wieder unsere Hilfe brauchen, du weißt ja... Zauberstab hoch und schon sind wir da.", verabschiedete ihn Stan als Harry ausgestiegen war und winkte ihm noch einmal zu, ehe der Bus dann wieder anfuhr und mit einem Knall, mir nichts dir nichts, verschwand. Harry schaute sich um. Es schien spät in der Nacht zu sein, alles war ruhig und nur ferne Geräusche von einigen Autos waren zu hören. Harry wandte sich dem großen, hell erleuchteten Gebäude zu, das er für das Krankenhaus hielt.

„Wie komme ich an das Mädchen heran.... vor allem zu dieser Nachtzeit!"

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Er hätte doch nicht sofort handeln sollen, hätte vielleicht den nächsten Tag abwarten und während des Tages reisen sollen. Doch nun war er hier....er schaute auf eine große Uhr am Eingang des Krankenhauses...hier um Viertel nach eins und...

„ oh, beim Barte des Merlins, ich habe ja Geburtstag!"

Harry wurde in diesem Moment gewahr, dass er jetzt 16 Jahre alt geworden war. Doch wie so oft war sein Geburtstag nicht das freudige Erlebnis jener anderen Kinder. Er wurde einfach nur ein Jahr älter. Gut, Ron und Hermione schenkten ihm Dinge, über die er sich freute. Aber sonst? Er hatte eben keine Familie, er hatte nur seine Freunde, Remus und ....auch Dumbledore. Harry machte sich auf, um in Richtung des Einganges zu gehen, als ihn ein sehr lautes Geräusch herumfahren ließ. Ein Krankenwagen schoss die Strasse entlang, fuhr an ihm vorbei und hielt wenige Schritte vor ihm vor der Notaufnahme. Die Seitentür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mann in einer roten Jacke sprang heraus. Ehe Harry handeln konnte, sah er wie zwei Männer in weißen Kitteln zum Krankenwagen liefen und mit dem Mann in Rot einen Schwerverletzten auf einer Bahre aus dem Wagen hoben.

„Bist du ein Angehöriger?"

Harry fuhr herum und sah eine hübsche Krankenschwester hinter sich. Wie in Trance begann Harry zu nicken.

„ Nun, du Ärmster, dann komm' mit. Weißt du, wie dies passiert ist? Muss ja ein schlimmer Verkehrsunfall gewesen sein! Warst du dabei? Hast du dich auch verletzt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte er bloß sagen, dass er hier nur stand, dass er zu jenem Mädchen wollte, das die Gasexplosion überlebt hatte? Dass er sie befragen wollte, ob auch sie Peter Pettigrew gesehen hatte. Wie sollte er dieser Krankenschwester dies jetzt alles erklären?

Die Krankenschwester führte ihn in die Anmeldung und ließ ihn dort sich hinsetzen.

„ Die Angaben über das Opfer haben wir dabei.", sagte der Mann in Rot und übergab der Schwester eine Brieftasche. Dann nickte er Harry zu und sagte zu ihm:" Das wird schon wieder, sind nur Schnittwunden und leichte Brüche. In wenigen Tagen kann dann dein Vater wieder zu euch nach Hause."

Harry schluckte. Sein Vater? Offensichtlich hielten die Leute ihn für den Sohn des Verletzten.

„Wo wird er hingebracht?", fragte Harry fast geistesabwesend.

„Nun, wenn die zuständigen Ärzte ihn untersucht haben und sie nichts finden, dann nach wahrscheinlich nach Station A. Da liegen meist die Leute, die Brüche und ähnliche Verletzungen erlitten haben. Aber das kannst du dann ja bei einer der Krankenschwestern erfahren."

„Liegen dort auch die Verletzte der Gasexplosion vor wenigen Tagen?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich, warum?"

„Pete, nun mach schon. Wir haben noch ein paar Verletzte zu holen. Die warten schon auf uns!"

Ein anderer Mann war in die Notaufnahme gelaufen und winkte dem Mann aufgeregt zu. Pete, der Mann in Rot, nickte noch einmal Harry zu, drehte sich um und lief in schnellem Schritt zum Krankenwagen zurück. Mit quietschenen Reifen und eingeschaltetem Martinshorn entfernte sich der Wagen. Harry sah sich um. Die Krankenschwester, die ihn hier hereingeführt hatte, war verschwunden. Er saß hier allein herum, um ihn herum wuselten verschiedene Menschen umher, ohne ihn richtig zu beachten. Harry stand auf und ging auf einen Lageplan des Krankenhauses zu.

„Mmmh, also Station A, erster Stock"

Langsam ging er in Richtung Treppe und kurze Zeit später befand er sich in Station A.

„Aber wo ist das Zimmer von diesem Mädchen?", fragte sich Harry.

Würde sie nicht schon schlafen? Könnte es nicht sein, das sie sich erschrickt und dann eine dieser Krankenschwester ruft? Was machte er hier eigentlich?

Harrys Zweifel wurden größer. So groß, dass er ratlos stehen blieb. Er wollte schon aufgeben und wieder in Richtung der Eingangshalle gehen, als er einen Schatten an den Fahrstühlen sah. Ein Mann in dunkler Kleidung schlich durch den Gang, der zielgerichtet etwas suchte und sich stets nach irgendjemanden umschaute. Es schien als würde dieser Mann etwas suchen und dabei nicht beobachtet werden wollen.

Harry machte dieser Vorfall neugierig. Schnell zog er sich in das Treppenhaus zurück, damit ihn der Mann nicht sehen konnte und beobachtete ihn durch die Scheibe der Tür, die zum Treppenhaus führte. Immer wieder blickte der Mann sich um, ehe er schließlich stehen blieb und einen.......Harry's riss seine Augen vor Überraschung auf..... Zauberstab hervorholte.

„Alohomora" 

Die Tür, vor der dieser Mann gestanden hatte, schlug mit einem Satz auf. Wieder schaute sich der Mann um , ehe er das Krankenzimmer betrat und dieses hinter sich wieder schloss. Harry war sich klar, dass dies hier nicht mit rechten Dingen vor sich ging. Schnell stieß er die Treppenhaustür auf, lief zu dem Zimmer und horchte erst noch einmal, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zuckte. Dann öffnete er die Tür und sah.... wie der Mann seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte, um einen Zauber über das in diesem Zimmer befindlichen Mädchen zu legen. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, als der Mann sich überrascht zu ihm umdrehte. Im gleichen Augenblick stürzte durch eine andere Tür ein rothaariger Mann in weißer Kleidung herein, der ebenfalls einen Zauberstab im Anschlag hatte. Ehe der dunkle Mann auf diese erneute Veränderung seiner Situation reagieren konnte, rief Harry laut.

„**_Stupor_**"

**Review-Antworten:**

**laser-jet: **Aber ständige Röte? Und ich werde dir , wie immer, 100 x antworten.... so schnell wie es nur geht.! Danke für den review.

**Banduan:** Aber eigentlich ist es dir und Fluffy zu verdanken, das ich mich ran getraut habe, eine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben. Danke, kleine Schwester. Schön das es dir gefallen hat, mal Dumbledore in Muggelkleidung zu sehen. Ich dachte mir, es würde ein bisschen zu sehr auffallen ihn ganz normal in seinem Umhang zu präsentieren, wenn er schon kein Aufsehen auf das Mädchen lenken möchte. Warum Harry nicht bewacht wird? Du warst zu schnell!!!! **gg** Siehe dieses Kapitel. Er wurde bewacht ( wie gut wird sich noch rausstellen ). Und ich weiß, das ich hier noch einige Fragen nicht ganz beantwortet habe. Aber das ist ABSICHT.

**Fluffy: **Danke für deine review und dein Vertauen in mich. Wer das Mädchen ist.......du wirst es erfahren! Aber nicht jetzt! Kicher. Und Harry, nun ja er zwar ein Jahr älter, aber er ist nun mal ein Teenager... und da ist man nun mal manchmal sehr impulsiv und spontan.


	5. Angelika Erwachen

5. **Angelikas Erwachen **

„Junge, nimm den Stab runter!"

Neil O'Sullivan stand immer noch wie erstarrt vor der geschockten Person über die ein Junge mit erhobenem Zauberstab stand. Vor wenigen Minuten noch war er im Nebenraum mit Angelikas Unterlagen beschäftigt gewesen, als er verdächtige Geräusche aus dem Zimmer gehört hatte. Schnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Schubfach gezogen und war hinübergerannt, um mit anzusehen, wie ein Fremder, der sich über das Bett Angelikas gebeugt hatte, von jenem Jugendlichen an der Tür geschockt wurde.

Harry schaute den in weiß gekleideten Mann ebenfalls erstaunt an, der immer noch den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Doch dieser Mann schien , anders als der Geschockte, nicht gegen Harry eingestellt zu sein. Obwohl es nur Sekunden waren, schienen beide sich prüfend zu beobachten. Als Harry sich unbewusst die Haare aus der Stirn strich, entspannte sich der Mann ihm gegenüber deutlich. Er senkte seinen Stab und hob, als wenn er damit die Lage entspannen wollte, seine andere Hand offen in die Höhe.

„ Du..... du bist Harry Potter, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte, behielt aber zur Sicherheit seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag.

„ Mein Name ist Neil O'Sullivan, Doktor Neil O'Sullivan. Ich bin der Arzt von Angelika. Ich...", Neil unterbrach sich kurz., „....Dumbledore hatte mir gar nicht erzählt, das du hier auftauchen würdest."

„Sie kennen Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry war verwundert, das ein Muggelarzt Dumbledore kannte. Doch dann wurde ihm ja klar, das dieser Arzt ja ein Zauberer war, da er einen Zauberstab mit sich führte.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn sehr gut. Du hast ihn nur um wenige Stunden verpasst. Er war am heutigen Tage da, um sich Angelika anzusehen. Mmh.... wusste er vielleicht gar nichts von deinem Besuch hier?"

Harry schaute immer noch starr den vor ihm stehenden Mann an, der ihn nun leicht angrinste. Doch Harry war leicht irritiert. Dumbledore war hier gewesen? Hatte er das Mädchen schon verhört? Würde er auch erfahren, was der Orden erfahren hatte? War seine Reise nach Birmingham umsonst gewesen?

„Ahhhh......."

Neil schaute überrascht auf das Bett, in dem das Mädchen langsam begann aufzuwachen. Er eilte ohne auf Harry zu achten zum Bett und begann sofort nach ihrem Puls zu fühlen.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

Auch Harry war das Bett geeilt und schaute den Arzt bangend an.

War er zu spät gekommen? Hatte dieser vermeidliche Todesser dem Mädchen etwas angetan?

Harry schaute angespannt auf die makellosen Züge des Mädchens. Ihre Augenlider schienen zu zittern. Ihr Mund schien sich zu öffnen. Doch als er dann das immer noch lächelnde Gesicht Neils sah, entspannte sich auch Harry.

„Sie kommt zu sich. Mann, war ich ein Trottel! Der Schockzauberblitz. Das muss sie aus dem Koma geholt haben. Sie muss den anderen Blitz gesehen haben, ehe sie ins Koma fiel..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Was heißt, sie war im Koma?"

„Nun, sie war nach ihrer Rettung nicht ansprechbar. Sie lag in einem unbestimmt langem Schlaf, aus dem man sie nicht herausholen konnte. Wie weit ihre Gehirnaktivität darunter gelitten hat, mag ich noch nicht erkennen, aber unsere vorliegenden Ergebnisse können keine Schädigung des Gehirnes beschreiben."

„Sie..... ihr geht es wirklich gut?"

„Besser als eben noch", erwiderte Neil und schaute Harry offen an.

„ Was..... Wo bin ich?"

Angelika öffnete ihre Augen und schaute umher. Dann schien sie zu begreifen, das sie zwei ihr unbekannte Menschen anstarrten. Neil zog abermals seinen Zauberstab und sagte:

**„Lumos**"

Ein kleines Licht erschien an der Spitze des Stabes, mit dem er nun ihre Augen kontrollierte.

„Normalerweise habe ich immer eine kleine Lampe mit, aber jetzt... reicht auch der!", sagte Neil fast schon zu sich selbst.

„Und?", erwiderte Harry irgendwie ängstlich. Das dieses Mädchen ihm noch gar nichts erzählen könnte, dies war ihm noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Irgendwie sah sie so schwach, so hilflos aus. Und doch bewunderte Harry dieses Gesicht, das ihm wie ein Engelsgesicht vorkam.

„Normale Reflexe.... Hallo, Angelika, wie geht es dir?"

Angelika schaute den Arzt etwas verständnislos an.

„Oh, natürlich....."

Wieder hob Neil seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und sagte**:" Lingua"**

Harry schaute Neil überrascht an, denn diesen Zauberspruch hatte er noch nie gehört. Neil lächelte etwas breiter, ehe er zu Harry sagte:" Nun , der Spruch ist eine kleine Hilfe zur Verständigung. Obwohl jeder seine eigene Sprache spricht, kann man den anderen nun vollständig verstehen. Im Kopf gibt es dann so etwas wie eine Simultanübersetzung. Nun.... Angelika , hörst du mich?"

Angelika nickte dem Arzt zu.

„Mein Name ist Doktor O'Sulivan . Ich bin dein Arzt hier im Generell Hospital. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mmhh.....gut.....ein wenig müde.....und mir tut alles ein wenig weh...."

„Kopfschmerzen?"

Angelika schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry starrte das gleichaltrige Mädchen an, das, wie er fand, wunderschöne grüne Augen hatte. Ähnlich solche, wie auch er sie besaß.

„Nun, das ist schön, das es dir besser geht. Hast du etwas Durst......"

Wieder schüttelte Angelika ihren Kopf.

„....ich bin nur so furchtbar müde....."

„Angelika, nur noch etwas.....kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern. An einen Blitz?"

„Ja! Ich....."Angelika schluckte schwer,"...Frau Pifgenstein, unsere Lehrerin hat uns in dieses Restaurant geführt. Plötzlich war mir so komisch, deshalb bin ich auf die Toilette gegangen. Da habe ich gemerkt wie mein Stein anfing zu glühen und dann.... weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich.....sah nur noch einen.... grünen Strahl, so hell, so grell, irgend etwas traf mich......ich....."

„Ist gut, mein Kind, schön ruhig. Harry, holst du doch etwas Wasser...."

Harry sprang auf, steckte zunächst einmal seinen fast vergessenen Zauberstab ein und lief zum Waschbecken, um ein Glas mit Wasser zu füllen. Mit einem gefüllten Glas kehrte er schließlich zurück.

„Hier trink das. Gut.....ich werde jetzt erst mal gehen und du wirst dich schön ausruhen. Deine Mutter weiß Bescheid, sie wird dich bald besuchen kommen. Ich werde nach einer Krankenschwester rufen, sie wird sich um dich kümmern, wenn du noch einen Wunsch hast."

„Bitte, gehen Sie nicht....."

Angelika griff nach Neils Hand, erwischte jedoch Harrys. Obwohl sie kaum Kraft in den Händen hatte, versuchte sie Harrys Hand festzuhalten. Harry schaute sich unsicher zu Neil um.

„Nun, Harry, du kannst ihr ja ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Ich glaube, sie braucht jetzt ein wenig Ansprache. Und ein klein wenig Sicherheit. Es wäre schön, wenn du ihr diesen Wunsch nicht ausschlagen würdest. Du hast doch nichts weiter vor, oder?"

Harry schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. Doch was sollte er denn diesem Mädchen erzählen, was sollte er ihr sagen?

„Ich werde derweil diesen..", Neil zeigte auf den geschockten Mann...."entsorgen und Dumbledore von ihrem Aufwachen und deiner Gegenwart informieren. Wahrscheinlich wird er bald hier aufkreuzen, um auch den Angreifer verhören zu wollen. Deshalb ist jetzt Ruhe und Sicherheit besonders wichtig."

Neil hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, worauf der unbekannte geschockte Angreifer zu schweben begann und sich von Neil in den anderen Raum leicht bugsieren ließ.

Angelika öffnete erneut die Augen und sah Harry an.

„Hey.... ich heiße Harry.", erwiderte dieser und versuchte entspannt zu lächeln, was ihm allerdings nicht ganz so gut gelang.

„Oh, hallo..... wo ....wo ist der ..."

„Mmh,...der Doktor kommt gleich wieder. Er musste kurz raus um.... um jemanden zu informieren, das du aufgewacht bist. Er wird gleich wiederkommen."

Angelika nickte und schloss kurz die Augen. Harry blieb neben ihr sitzen und beobachtete sie.

Dann sah er wie sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete und nach ihrem Hals griff.

„Wo.... wo ist mein Anhänger?"

Harry schaute auf den Nachttisch, doch auf ihm lag nichts.

„Keine Ahnung....auf welche Zaubererschule gehst du. Beauxbaton?"

„Was....ich verstehe nicht. Ich gehe auf das Heinrich Heine-Gymnasium....Könntest du mal im Nachttisch nachsehen."

Harry stand auf, umrundete das Bett und öffnete das Nachttischschränkchen. Kaum hatte er den Anhänger herausnehmen wollen, zuckte er vor Schmerz unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Ähh.... er ist hier drin! In deinem Nachttischschränkchen."

„Könntest du ihn mir geben!"

Harry schaute sich um, nahm schließlich ein Handtuch, umhüllte damit seine Hände und nahm vorsichtig das Halskettchen aus dem Schrank. Der Türkis glühte kaminrot. Schnell legte er es auf die Bettdecke über Angelikas Bauch, da er trotz des Handtuches einen schier unmenschlichen Schmerz in der Hand verspürte.

„Warum hast du dir die Hände umwickelt? Wo ist er?"

„ Er liegt auf deinem Bauch."

Angelika zog kurz die Stirn kraus, dann fühlte sie den Anhänger. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich, als sie den Türkis berührte. Augenblicklich sendete der Türkis ein grünes sanftes Licht aus, welches Harry bewunderte.

„Danke.... Harry....."

Augenblicke später war Angelika eingeschlafen und ruhte Engelsgleich in diesem Bett.

Harry grinste verschmitzt. Was war sie doch für ein wundersames Geschöpf. Sie schien so schwach, so hilflos zu sein und doch.... auch Harry fühlte diese Aura, die er sonst nur bei Professor Dumbledore gefühlt hatte. Eine Aura von ungeheurer Stärke.

„Auch eine Tasse Tee? Oder.." Neil grinste den vor ihm sitzenden Jugendlichen an, der mit müden Augen sein Treiben verfolgte.

„...oder vielleicht doch ein Butterbier?"

Neil klappte dabei eines seiner Schreibtischfächer auf und holte zwei Butterbiere heraus.

„Ist für mich nicht ganz einfach hier Butterbier zu erhalten, aber , Merlin sei Dank, habe ich ein Abonnement bei Frau Rosmerta", fuhr Neil mit einem für ihn typischen Lächeln fort. Irgendwie hatte dieser Mann mit den roten Haaren immer ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry nahm wortlos das Bier und nahm einen großen Schluck, wobei er weiterhin Neil beobachtete, wie jener es sich auf seinem Stuhl bequem machte und seine Füße auf einem benachbarten Stuhl ablegte.

„Also, Dumbledore weiß Bescheid, er wird gegen Morgen hier eintreffen. Man hatte sich schon einige Sorgen über dein Verschwinden gemacht, allerdings ist dann deine Eule noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen. Es muss wohl im Hauptquartier des Ordens hoch hergegangen sein. Erst der Angriff auf deine Familie...."

Harry setzte sich auf.

„Einen Angriff auf meine Familie? Ihr meint auf meinen Onkel...."

„Oh, hatte ich dir das noch nicht erzählt? Na ja, ist ja auch einiges passiert in der letzten Stunde. Ja, es hat wohl einen Angriff auf deinen Onkel und deine Tante gegeben. Der Orden konnte die Angreifer schnell zurückschlagen, allerdings, so nach Dumbledores Informationen, die er mir in aller Schnelle übermittelte, wurden dein Onkel und deine Tante nur gelähmt. Es ist ihnen sonst nichts Wesentliches passiert. Merlin sei Dank, kann man da nur sagen. Zwar hat deine Überwachung wohl nicht so gut funktioniert, ansonsten wärst du ja nicht hier, aber als dann diese Todesser anrückten, haben sie dies dann doch gemerkt. Dennoch, der Orden steht jetzt natürlich schon in Erklärungszwang."

„Warum?"

„Zauberer in Little Whinging, in einer Gegend wo es keine Hexen oder Zauberer gibt... außer einem Harry Potter! Die Information ist natürlich auch zum Ministerium gegangen. Musste ja auch das Kommando der Vergiss-michs anrücken, um die benachbarten Muggel und auch deine Tante und deinen Onkel so zu behandeln, das sie meinen, es sei fast nichts passiert!"

Harry schaute den Mann vor ihm wieder entgeistert an. Dieser Anschlag konnte man doch ihm nicht ankreiden. Noch mit sehr viel Unbehagen erinnerte er sich an letztes Jahr, als er zwei Dementoren aus Little Whinging vertrieben hatte. Damals hatte er fast einen Schulverweis erhalten, weil er in den Ferien gezaubert hatte. Jedenfalls hatte er nur mit Dumbledores Hilfe die Befragung des Ministeriums überstanden.

‚Aber....?'

Mit Entsetzen fiel Harry in diesem Moment ein, dass er auch heute, vor nicht mal einer Stunde gezaubert hatte. Allerdings war noch keine Eule des Ministeriums hier eingetroffen. Hatten sie den Zauber nicht mitbekommen?

„Ähmm.... Dr. O'Sullivan..?"

"Bitte, nenn' mich Neil, Harry"

„Neil.... haben sie eine Eule erhalten? Vom Ministerium?"

„Warum?"

„Na.... ich hatte in den letzten Jahren so meine Schwierigkeiten mit der Verordnung, die es Jugendlichen nicht erlaubt in den Ferien zu zaubern. Und ..na ja, ich habe doch den Todesser vorhin..."

„Ach, das, mach' dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Das Ministerium war sich nicht bewusst, das du es warst, der hier zauberte. Das Ministerium ist zwar schon recht gut beim Herausfinden, wo ein Zauber stattgefunden hat, aber... nicht immer, wer diesen Zauber ... und auch was für einen Zauber derjenige, benutzt. Ich glaube, sonst wäre es sehr einfach Lord Voldemort und seine Getreuen aufzufinden. Nein, ich glaube im Augenblick hat das Ministerium andere Sorgen, als hinter dem Zauber eines Jungen nachzuforschen. Wenn bekannt wird, dass trotz der Bemühungen des Ministeriums Lord Voldemorts Anhänger einfach mehrere Anschläge auf Zauberer und Muggel verüben, ohne dass das Ministerium diese verhindern kann, wird die öffentliche Stimme nicht gerade günstig sein für unseren Zaubereiminister Fudge. Also, mache dir deshalb keine Sorgen, Harry!"

Neil nickte Harry zu und nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hier hergekommen?"

„Mit dem fahrenden Ritter!"

„Ach....ja.... ich denke mir, der Orden hat diese Möglichkeit des Reisens vollkommen ignoriert. Man hat sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen können, das du dich von deinem Aufenthaltsort überhaupt wegbewegen wolltest. Scheint so, als würden sie dich immer noch ein wenig unterschätzen...."

„Neil.....?"

„Ja?"

„Sind sie auch im Orden?"

Neil senkte seine Flasche und schaute zum ersten mal ernster aus.

„Nein,... nein, seid dem Tod meines Vaters habe ich mich mehr um mich und meine Probleme gekümmert. Zum einen hatte sich der Orden ja nach Lord Voldemorts Abwesenheit aufgelöst und zum anderen.... nun wollte ich nicht unbedingt an ihn erinnert werden!"

„Warum? Und warum nennen sie so unbekümmert Lord Voldemorts Namen?"

Neil grinste Harry an. 

"Weil nur der, der Angst vor ihm hat, seinen Namen nicht nennt. Klar, von seinem Namen, aber mehr noch von der Angst seines Namen bezieht Lord Voldemort viel von seiner Macht , seiner Kraft. Doch mich kann er nicht mehr schrecken. Obwohl ich weiß, dass ich gegenüber ihm nur ein kleines Lichtchen bin, ein Floh, der von ihm ohne Schwierigkeit zerdrückt werden kann, macht mir dieses nichts mehr aus. Er hat bei mir seinen Schrecken verloren.....ich sehe in deinem Gesicht immer noch große Fragezeichen. Also, gut, damit es für dich entgültig klar wird. Ich selber war nie im Orden.... aber mein Vater. Er war einer der einzigsten Muggel im Orden. Eigentlich ist er dadurch zum Orden gekommen, weil mein Bruder Tyroon und ich keine Muggel sind, sondern Zauberer. Als dann mein Vater sich damit abgeben musste, versuchte er diese für ihn fremde Welt zu verstehen. Zufälligerweise lernte er dabei die McKinnons kennen."

„McKinnons.... die waren doch im Orden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, waren sie. Durch sie ist mein Vater auch zum Orden gekommen. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, die an Krebs gelitten hatte, fand er bei den McKinnons wieder jemanden, der ihm, außer seine Kinder, die Möglichkeit gab, seine Gefühle wieder wahrzunehmen... sich wieder auszusprechen. Schon bald war mein Vater mit den McKinnons, insbesondere mit Marlene McKinnon befreundet. Im Orden versuchte dann mein Vater die Kontakte zu bestimmten Muggeln herzustellen und zu vertiefen. Immerhin war er ein bekannter Arzt, der Kontakte bis hoch in die damalige Regierung besaß."

Neil schwieg kurz, ehe er weiterfuhr.

„ Als dann der Anschlag auf die McKinnons von diesem Traves erfolgte, war unglücklicherweise mein Vater gerade Gast bei ihnen. Man hat ihn über den Resten von Marlene McKinnon gefunden, die er mit seinem Körper zu schützen gedachte. So ein Narr. Kurze Zeit später konnte Traves dann gefangen genommen werden. Sein Glück. Tyroon war ihm sehr nah gekommen und hätten die Auroren es nicht verhindert, mein Bruder hätte ihn..... mehr als gefoltert."

„Ihr habt einen Bruder?"

Neil grinste.

„Ja..... einen Zwillingsbruder. Aber wenn ihr uns beide seht, würdet ihr das nicht glauben. Mutter sagte immer, ich wäre ihr Sonnenschein, schon wegen meiner roten Haare,.... und Tyroon ihr Mondlicht. Er ist immer schon sehr zurückgezogen gewesen.... und immer schon sehr mürrisch. Sicher, das lag in einem natürlich auch an seinem Aussehen... aber eben später auch an seiner Art."

Harry nickte, obwohl er sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, einen Bruder zu besitzen.

„ Ja, Harry, nicht nur du hast deinen Vater verloren. Übrigens habe dir eigentlich erzählt, das ich deinen Vater gekannt habe?"

Harry blickte überrascht auf.

„Tyroon und ich sind ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit auf Hogwarts gewesen wie er. Allerdings ist mein Bruder in Ravenclaw gewesen, während ich bei den Huffelpuffs war. Deshalb haben wir zu James nicht so viel Kontakt gehabt. Außer vielleicht auf dem Quidditchfeld. Da haben wir ihn verflucht, denn der einzigste der besser war, als mein Bruder und ich, war eben James. Aber im letzten Schuljahr von James habe ich ihn dann ein wenig besser kennen gelernt. Da konnte ich erkennen, dass er ein prima Kamerad war und das.... sein früheres sonstiges Gehabe mehr Zierde und Show war. Im Kern war er ein durch und durch ehrlicher Mensch, der sehr viel auf seine Mitmenschen achtete. Das war es wohl auch, was Lily Evans so an ihm schätzte."

„Ihr kanntet auch meine Mutter?"

„Ja.... schon, ein wenig"

Neil sah ein wenig verlegen aus. Schon wollte er wieder ansetzten, überlegte es aber und nahm lieber einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier. Schweigend in ihren Gedanken versunken starrten Neil und Harry vor sich hin.

„Oh, Mann, schon so spät. Ich glaube ich werde mich, nachdem ich kurz noch einmal bei Angelika vorbei gesehen habe, aufs Ohr hauen.", meinte Neil schließlich mit einem Gähnen. Er stand auf und streckte sich.

„Wer ist diese Angelika eigentlich?"

„Ja, das ist eine interessante Frage, Harry. Kein Ahnung! Dumbledore hat zwar so eine Andeutung gemacht, als könne er sich vorstellen, wer sie ist, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wer sie sein könnte. Für mich ist sie aber erst mal meine Patientin, die im Augenblick viel Schutz und Ruhe braucht. Zudem sind wohl ihre Beigaben auch von großer Wichtigkeit."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht..... bei diesem Anhänger"

„Ich hoffe doch, du hast ihn nicht angefasst!"

Unwillkürlich rieb sich Harry seine Hand. Neil lächelte, trat zu Harry heran und besah sich die Hand.

„Na, da kannst du aber glücklich sein, das nicht mehr passiert ist. Er muss feuerrot geglüht haben."

Harry nickte überrascht.

„ Lass mal...."

Neil zeigte seine Hand, auf der langsam eine kleine Brandnarbe begann zu verheilen.

„Du bist nicht der erste, der mit diesem Anhänger Bekanntschaft gemacht hat. Er ist auf Angelika geeicht, jedenfalls nimmt Dumbledore dies an... und nach Angelikas Schilderungen war auch er es, der sie vor dem Todesfluch des Todessers geschützt hat. Wäre ihr nicht übel geworden, hätte sie sich nicht auf die Toilette begeben, würde sie vielleicht nicht mehr leben.

Doch was sich mit diesen magischen Begleitgegenständen auf sich hat... da bin ich überfragt."

„Ich glaube sie weiß es auch nicht!"

„Möglich. Sie weiß gar wahrscheinlich gar nicht, was für eine Zauberin sie überhaupt ist. Diese Gegenstände haben jedenfalls bisher bewirkt, dass man sie nicht entdeckte. Warum? Nun, das wird zu klären sein. Jedenfalls bin ich auf die Nachforschungsergebnisse von Dumbledore sehr gespannt.

**Review-Antworten:**

**laser-jet: **Danke für dein review. Ich freue mich immer, wenn du etwas reinschreibst... egal ob du es 99 oder 100x tust.

Banduan: Tja, das mit den Cliffhanger .... woher ich das wohl habe? Muss irgendwie in der Familie liegen –gg- Finde es schön , das du meinen Schreibstil gut findest und keine Kritik an der Story hast. Ich versuche sie auch so gut wie möglich zu schreiben. Sollte aber dennoch irgendetwas nicht so sein wie du es dir vorstellst... nenne es ruhig. Vielleicht, liebes Schwesterlein, kann ich dies dann in meine Geschichte mit aufnehmen. Ach... und ich sitze eifrig am 6. Kapitel, damit alle die sehr lange warten mussten ( hatte mal einen Kurzurlaub zwischendurch ) bald das nächste Kapitel lesen können.

Linadell: Hoffe das Kapitel „schmeckt" dir wieder. Wenn du irgendetwas hast, schreib es ruhig, ich antworte gern.

Fluffy: Versuche es zu machen, Fluffy. Kapitel 6 ist in Arbeit. Und ich hoffe die Spannung ist noch nicht weg. Ach übrigens, so schlecht ist dein Schreibstil überhaupt nicht. Mach' dich nicht kleiner als du bist!

Sandy: Danke für dein review. Es kommt !

Einen Dank noch an mein Schwesterchen Vivi für ihr Betalesen. Ich weiß, ich mache immer wieder dieselben kleinen Fehler, aber ich arbeite daran.


	6. Voldemorts Helfer

6. Voldemorts Helfer 

Dunkelheit lag über dem Surrey Cricket Oval in Vauxhall, London. An jenem Platz, an dem Hunderte von Londoner am Tage ihre Cricketmannschaften feierten, war nun in der Nacht keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Ruhig und unschuldig lag das Cricketfeld da.

„Nun, was konntest du erfahren?"

Eine dunkle unheimliche Stimme zerschnitt leise diese Stille, kaum zu hören und doch so einprägsam. Die Person, der diese Stimme gehörte richtete sich auf und schaute auf die vor ihm kniende Person. Die roten Augen leuchteten grell in der Dunkelheit auf. Der Körper war unter einem schwarzen Umhang verborgen, doch konnte man nicht genau ausmachen wie groß die Person in Wirklichkeit war.

„Ich habe versucht alles herauszubekommen, was in bezug auf dieses Mädchen unternommen wurde. Wie mir berichtet wurde, ist sie aufgewacht, aber sie kann sich nicht erklären, warum sie nach Pettigrews Zauber noch am Leben ist."

„Was ist mit Pavlov?"

„Er..", der Kniende schluckte".... er hat versagt. Er wurde gerade als er das Gedächtnis des Mädchens löschen wollte, von Harry Potter angegriffen."

„Potter? Potter ist in Birmingham?"

„Ja, Meister, er ... er ist einfach nach Birmingham gefahren....ohne Dumbledore oder einem anderen aus dem Orden davon Bescheid zu geben. Deshalb haben ihn auch unsere Leute in Little Whinging nicht angetroffen. Nun ist er bei diesem Heiler.... diesem Neil O'Sullivan. Nach den Aussagen von Remus wird Potter wohl zusammen mit diesem Heiler und dem Mädchen in den nächsten Tagen nach London zurückkehren und in das Hauptquartier des Ordens ziehen."

„O'Sullivan....hmm.. oh, ja, die O'Sullivans..... Gut, höre zu, ich möchte das du einen weiteren Spion in den Orden einschmuggelst. Während seine Aufgabe die Überwachung Potters sein soll, wirst du dich um das Mädchen kümmern."

„Soll ich einen unserer jüngeren Mitglieder nehmen, Meister?"

„Das wäre gut.... Wenn du dich um das Mädchen kümmerst, komme ihr nicht zu nahe, so dass man dich entdeckt. Aber bringe mir sämtliche Informationen über das Mädchen. Ich werde mich inzwischen ihrer Angehörigen annehmen. Wer weiß, woher sie wirklich kommt. Es scheint Dumbledore wichtig zu sein und alles was ihm wichtig ist, ist MIR auch wichtig. Nur wenn man die Beweggründe seines Feindes kennt, kennt man auch seine Schwächen. Halte dich von Dumbledore und Snape fern, hörst du..... ich will nicht noch einen wichtigen Mann verlieren."

„Und was passiert mit Pavlov?"

„Das.... das soll meine Sorge sein, nicht deine! Sei unbeschwert... Pavlov wird wenig verraten können. Und er wird deine Tarnung nicht gefährden. Und nun sag mir noch, was der Orden über das Buch weiß?"

„ Noch rätseln sie herum. Man weiß nicht, wieso Pettigrew diesen Holländer getötet hat, beziehungsweise warum ihr dieses Buch an euch bringen musstet."

„Gut, sehr gut.... ich hoffe, das sie noch lange im trüben fischen... und wenn sie dann endlich entdecken, was ich suche, warum ich dieses Buch so brauche, dann ist es bereits geschehen, was ich mir so unendlich wünsche, was mir damals verwehrt worden war. Harry Potter wird mich nicht noch einmal daran hindern können, meine Macht in Frage zu stellen. Nun, geht jetzt, damit niemand etwas ahnt. Noch einmal... geht Snape aus dem Weg. Er und Dumbledore sind die Einzigen, die ahnen könnten, das du nicht wirklich zum Orden gehört. Denke daran. Bald werde ich mit Snape genauso verfahren, wie ich es mit Kakaroff getan habe. Und auch auf Dumbledore wird eine große Überraschung warten. Wenn beide erst einmal verschwunden oder gebunden sind, ist der Orden und vor allem Harry Potter meiner Macht und meiner Kraft hilflos ausgeliefert. Dann werde ich über die Zauberer Großbritanniens herrschen und euch, meine Diener, die mir treu ergeben seid, an meiner Macht teilhaben lassen. Aber nun geht, genug geredet. "

Die kniende Person erhob sich und eilte gebückt davon.

„Könnt ihr ihm wirklich vertrauen, Meister?"

Eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren trat aus dem Schatten in ein fahles Licht einer Laterne.

„Oh, doch, Bellatrix. Man kann ihm vertrauen. In ihm gärt es, da er von vielen verachtet wurde. Bei mir, so weiß er, kann er Größe und Wichtigkeit erringen. Das ist es, was er sucht. Und deshalb wird er seine alten Freunde verraten, wie er es schon jetzt tut. Aber wir werden es ihm leicht machen. Wir werden bald den Orden, ja die ganze Regierung so beschäftigen, dass sie gar nicht darauf kommen werden, das mein Ziel eigentlich ein ganz anderes sein wird. Und mit diesen Attacken werden wir unsere Freunde im Ministerium auf Posten heben, die jetzt noch von Untätigen und Ignoranten besetzt werden. Doch nun kommt, Bellatrix, lass uns unsere Vorbereitungen machen, damit unsere Ziele so leicht wie möglich erreicht werden können."

Noch einmal schaute sich der Mann um und trat dann in den Schatten des Gebäudes.

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war wieder vollkommende Stille eingetreten. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht lag weiter über dem Cricketstadion von Vauxhall, London und erst wenigen Stunden würden die ersten Sonnenstrahlen einen neuen Tag anzeigen.

* * *

„ NEIN.....nein, ich werde nichts sagen!"

Harry schreckte auf. Irritiert schaute er sich um. Nein, das war nicht Hogwarts, von dem er geträumt hatte. Auch der Ligusterweg oder Grimmauldplatz 12 war es nicht. Dann kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an die gestrige Nacht, an den Überfall auf dieses unschuldige Mädchen, an das Gespräch mit ihrem Arzt, diesem Neil O'Sullivan. Er lächelte verlegen. Ja, er mochte diesen Mann mit dem freundlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Bitte, nein, nicht!"

Harry schreckte erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Es schien mitten am Tage zu sein. Warum flehte laut jemand, das man ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte? Harry schaute sich genauer um. Er lag auf einer Liege im Arbeitsraum von O'Sullivan. Irgendwann war er auf dem Stuhl dort am Schreibtisch wohl eingenickt. Jemand musste ihn auf die Liege transportiert haben, auf der er hier lag. Er streckte sich und bemerkte, das seine Muskeln immer noch oder eigentlich noch stärker als in der Nacht weh taten. Schließlich griff er in seine Tasche, holte seine Brille hervor und besah sich die Umgebung jetzt genauer. Aus einem benachbarten Raum hörte er weiteres Wehklagen. Verwundert erhob er sich von der Liege und schlich zur Tür, um durch einen Türspalt zu schauen.

„ Nun, Severus, ich glaube wir benötigen doch ihr Veritasserum. Oder haben sie einen besseren Wirkstoff hier, Neil?"

„Nein, ich gebe ihn vertraulich in ihre Hände, Professor Dumbledore"

Dumbledore? Dumbledore war hier? Schnell öffnete er die Tür und stand plötzlich einem schwarzen Schatten gegenüber.

„Ah, Potter, auch schon auf? Nun, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen!"

„Severus, lassen sie ihn. Immerhin hat er verhindert, das dem Mädchen etwas passiert ist. Komm her, Harry."

Dumbledore winkte Harry zu, der sich an Snape vorbeischlängelte. Harry war sich sicher, den durchdringenden Blick Snapes in seinem Rücken zu spüren. Snape nahm einen Gegenstand unter seinem Umhang heraus und übergab ihn Dumbledore, der am Boden kniete und den Kopf des Mannes hielt, der von Harry gestern geschockt wurde.

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht. Ich will nichts sagen."

Der Mann konnte allein seinen Kopf bewegen, der auf einem Knie Dumbledores ruhte. Harry sah, dass Neil zur Sicherheit seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand hielt, bereit einzugreifen, sollte etwas unvorbereitetes geschehen. Unter weiterem Protest flößte Dumbledore dem Mann das Veritasserum ein. Langsam begann er sich zu beruhigen und atmete ruhig ein und aus. Sein Blick wurde leicht glasig.

„Wie heißt du?"

Dumbledors Stimme blieb so gelassen wie zuvor.

„Ivan Pavlov!"

„Kommst du aus England, Ivan?"

„Nein, ich stamme aus einer Zaubererfamilie aus Weißrussland. Unsere Familie ist schon sehr alt und ehrwürdig. Wir haben sogar Familienverbindungen zu den Romanows."

Irgendwie war der junge Mann, der nun dort auf dem Boden lag nicht mehr so ängstlich. Er war eher stolz und arrogant.

„Wie kommst du nach England?"

„Meine Familie hat mich nach England geschickt. Ich soll in seine Dienste treten, da sie ihm etwas schuldig sind."

Neil schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was für ein verkehrtes Pflichtgefühl? Wie kann man ihm nur etwas schuldig sein?"

„Seien sie ruhig, O'Sullivan. Ich weiß, Sie kennen den Begriff Loyalität wenig!", erwiderte Snape kühl.

Neil's Gesichtsfarbe nahm die Farbe seiner Haare an. Obwohl er nichts erwiderte, konnte man deutlich die Ablehnung Neils in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Das immer vorhandenen freundliche Grinsen erstarrte wie zu Eis, seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, doch zu mehr Regung kam der junge Arzt nicht.

„ Friede, Severus...Neil...lassen wir unsere Aufgabe hier weiter durchführen, ohne das wir etwas dazu äußern.", fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen und hob mahnend seine Hand. Neil taxierte Snape, nickte dann aber kurz und schaute wieder den jungen Russen an.

„Warum ist deine Familie ihm noch etwas schuldig?"

„Er hat vor Jahren unserer Familie geholfen, als die Muggel versuchten, alle Zauberer in der Sowjetunion zu vernichten. Nur durch ihn konnte meine Familie überleben. Nun, als er wieder aufgetauchte, hat er unsere Schuld eingefordert. So wie bei vielen Familien in Russland, die durch ihn überlebt haben."

Harry brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge, doch er traute sie nicht zu stellen.

„Bist du selber froh in seinem Dienst zu stehen?"

Ein Lächeln ging über die Lippen des jungen Russen.

„Ja, denn er verfügt über eine Kraft, eine Macht, die auch ich gern mit ihm teilen möchte. Ich bin freiwillig in seinen Dienst getreten, habe meine Familie gebeten, dass ich diese Schuld einlöse...und nicht mein älterer Bruder Wladimir."

Neil schaute den jungen Mann verblüfft an, schüttelte aber nur schweigend den Kopf.

„Was war dein Auftrag?"

„Mein Auftrag war es, dass Gedächtnis des junge Mädchens, das überraschend den Anschlag überlebt hatte, so zu verändern, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Ich sollte die Scharte, die Pettigrew hinterlassen hatte, schließen. So, dass es unmöglich wird, die Ziele meines Herrn zu ergründen. So, dass man nicht erfährt, dass Pettigrew lebt oder man beweisen kann, dass es Pettigrew war, der Karkaroff und diesen Holländer, van Brugelen, getötet hat."

„Karkaroff?"

Snape Stimme war wie ein Peitschenknall, der den jungen Mann erschaudern ließ.

„Pettigrew hat also Karkaroff getötet?", wand Dumbledore ein.

„Ja, in diesem Restaurant in Birmingham. Als er gerade das Buch von diesem van Brugelen erwerben wollte", erwiderte der Mann lachend.

„Weißt du, wer dieses Mädchen ist?"

„Nein, ich weiß nur, sie ist ein Muggel!"

„Weißt du, was es mit diesem Buch, das nun in der Hand des dunklen Lord ist, auf sich hat?"

„Nein, der Meister hat mich nicht eingeweiht. Er hat nur Wenige eingeweiht."

„Wen kennst du? Wer ist nun außer dir noch im dunklen Orden?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann dies nicht sagen. Mir wurde befohlen, es zu verschweigen!"

Dumbledore zog seine Stirn kraus und hob leicht seinen Kopf.

„Das ist merkwürdig. Normalerweise wirkt das Veritasserum so, dass er sich nicht unseren Fragen verschließen kann. Aber Lord Voldemort muss es gelungen sein, dennoch eine Blockade seines Gehirns vorzunehmen, damit er nicht zu viel verrät. Ich fürchte, wenn wir weiter in ihn drängen und versuchen, die Blockade zu durchbrechen, wird er sein Gedächtnis verlieren und wäre so wertlos für uns. Wir müssen hier behutsam vorgehen. Ich schlage vor, Neil, ihm jetzt ein Schlafmittel zu geben, damit wir ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten ..."

„Aaarrrrrrrr"

Der Mann bäumte sich plötzlich auf, Schaum trat aus seinem Mund hervor, er versuchte noch einmal etwas zu sagen.... brach dann aber zusammen. Neil stürzte sofort zu ihm. Er hielt seine Finger an den Hals und horchte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„ Er.. er ist tot!"

Harry starrte entsetzt zu Neil, dann zu Snape, schließlich zu Dumbledore, doch er sah, dass auch jene fassungslos den Toten anschauten.

„Was war das?", fragte Snape, der scheinbar als erster wieder Worte fand.

„Es muss... so etwas ist eigentlich nicht möglich...."

Neil untersuchte den Toten.

„Es... es scheint, als wäre er an einer Vergiftung gestorben."

„Aber was hat ihn vergiftet? Wir haben ihm nur das Veritasserum eingeflößt. Und dieses ist mit Sicherheit nicht giftig!", erwiderte Snape.

„Nun.....", sagte Dumbledore, immer noch die Augen auf den Toten gerichtet, "anscheinend hat Lord Voldemort ihm einen Zaubertrank eingeflößt, der in Verbindung mit der Einnahme von Veritasserum tödlich wirkt. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Neil, könntest du eine Obduktion veranlassen. Möglichst in St. Mungos."

„Natürlich, Professor. Das werde ich veranlassen."

Harry schaute Neil an, der ein wenig bleich im Gesicht war. Auch ihm war nicht wohl dabei. Vor seinen Augen war eben ein Mensch an den Folgen einer langsamen Vergiftung gestorben.

Dumbledore richtete sich müde auf und ging zu Harry.

„Tja, Harry, es tut mir leid, dass du dies mit ansehen musstest, aber ...keiner von uns hat dies erahnen können. Unser Feind ersinnt sich immer neuer Tricks um sich zu schützen. Auf jeden Fall wissen wir jetzt, dass er eine Reihe neuer Anhänger hat, die für ihn alles unternehmen werden, seine Ziele weiter voranschreiten zu lassen."

Dumbledore legte Harry seine Hand auf seine Schulter und führte ihn behutsam aus dem Raum.

­

* * *

„Nun..... wo ist, verdammt noch einmal, Dumbledore?"

Mit nach hinten verschränkten Armen schritt Cornelius Fudge aufgeregt durch sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Aber, Herr Minister, wie ich Ihnen schon andeutete, ist Professor Dumbledore zu einem äußerst wichtigen Termin nach Birmingham gereist", erinnerte ihn Remus Lupin, der neben Kingsley und Cole auf einem der vor dem Schreibtisch stehenden hohen Stühle saß und belustigt die Bemühungen des Zaubereiministers sah, dessen innere Aufgeregtheit zu kompensieren.

„Das ist..... UNGEHEUERLICH. Wie kann er mich in diesen Stunden einfach so .... allein lassen. Können Sie sich vorstellen, was die Presse schreiben wird, wenn sie erst DAVON erfährt!"

Mit einem Klatschen schlug Fudge seine flache Hand auf die Mappe, die Remus dem Zaubereiminister vor einer halben Stunde überreicht hatte und in der lückenlos die Vorgänge in Birmingham beschrieben wurden.

„Nun, ja, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass..."

„Nein, NEIN, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie überhaupt AHNEN, was da auf UNS zukommen wird. Es war schon äußerst schwierig die Vorkommnisse im Ministerium darzulegen, die damals stattfanden, als ... Sie wissen schon wer.... dort eindrang. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie schwierig es war, zu vertuschen, warum ...er... dort eingedrungen war, warum Sie und andere ebenfalls dort zugegen waren. Ganz zu schweigen, von Harry Potter. Und nun, nun soll ich der Zaubererwelt sagen, dass Pettigrew, jener Pettigrew, der einst geehrt wurde, als einer, der sich gegen die Machenschaften des ..einen... entgegengestellt hat, dass genau dieser Pettigrew noch lebt und für ...ihn.....arbeitet. Man würde mich als vollkommenen Trottel, als einen Hanswurst, darstellen."

„Aber, Herr Minister, Sie müssen der Zaubererwelt darlegen, welche Gefahr von dem dunklen Lord und seinen Spiessgesellen ausgeht. Und zu diesen gehört nun mal Peter Pettigrew."

„Haben Sie den Tagespropheten von heute gelesen, sehr geehrter Herr Lupin? Ja? Nun, wenn nicht, dann lese ich es Ihnen gern einmal vor....

‚Ist Cornelius Fudge noch der richtige Mann auf dem Posten des Zaubereiminsteriums?

Wie uns von unbestätigte Quellen berichtet wurde, kam es in der letzten Nacht zu einem Übergriff unbekannter Terroristen, wahrscheinlich noch nicht inhaftierte Todesser, auf den augenblicklichen Aufenthaltsort von Harry Potter. Nach unseren Erkenntnissen starb bei diesem Übergriff auf ein Haus, welches von wehrlosen Muggeln bewohnt wurde, die anerkannte Zauberin Pamela Pitts, die wohl aus Zufall den Angriff mitbekommen hatte..'

...zufällig? Ich darf doch davon ausgehen, dass sie ebenfalls zum Orden gehörte, nicht wahr?"

Remus zog seine Schultern hoch, nickte allerdings mit seinem Kopf.

„Nun ja, also....die wohl aus Zufall den Angriff mitbekommen hatte. Nur mit Hilfe von anderen Zauberern, die **nicht** dem Ministerium angehörten, konnte der Angriff der Terroristen vereitelt werden. Obwohl wir uns sehr bemühten, herauszubekommen, ob es dem Jungen, Harry Potter, der als erster das neue Erscheinen jenes Zauberers, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden sollte, beschrieb, gut ginge und er den Anschlag überlebt hat, konnten wir von offizieler Seite keinerlei Informationen darüber erhalten. Stattdessen... und nun hören Sie gut zu, meine Herren....stattdessen wurde der Öffentlichkeit wieder einmal vom Ministerium Halbwahrheiten und falsche Informationen vorgelegt. Wie lange soll die Zaubererwelt noch diese Untätigkeit des Ministeriums, vor allem in Person des Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, dulden. Sind wir alle noch sicher? Kann uns das Ministerium wirklich einen Schutz vor ihm, der die Macht wieder an sich reißen möchte, bieten?....Und so weiter, und so weiter....Nun, meine Herren...und da soll ich an die Öffentlichkeit gehen und sagen, sorry, die Gasexplosion in Birmingham war gar keine, dass waren ja nur ein gewisser Todesser namens Pettigrew, den das Ministerium noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit als Held feierte!"

Fudge schüttelte den Kopf, verschränkte wieder seine Arme und begann wieder im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Herr Minister, es ist uns klar, dass es für sie sehr schwer ist. Ich möchte auch nicht darlegen, dass Sie Dumbledore hätten glauben sollen, als er immer und immer wieder der Öffentlichkeit erklärte, dass der dunkle Lord wieder im Lande ist und sein Unwesen treibt. Es ist uns klar, dass wir das Ministerium benötigen. Nur, wenn wir, der Orden und Sie, das Ministerium zusammenarbeiten, dann können wir dem dunklen Lord Paroli bieten. Aber wenn wir uns weiterhin den Tatsachen verschließen, dann wird er immer mehr Macht an sich reißen. Und sie werden in der Öffentlichkeit noch mehr an Einfluss verlieren. Starten Sie eine Gegenkampagne. Nehmen Sie diesen Anschlag zum Anlass sich stärker gegen den dunklen Lord zu stellen.", erwiderte Remus voller Einsatz. Fudge blieb stehen und schaute den Remus an.

„Und wie bitte schön, soll diese Gegenkampagne aufgebaut sein? Wir wissen ja nicht mal, gegen wenn im einzelnen wir uns wenden sollen. Gegen ihn.... der wie auch seine Todesser irgendwo unter uns ist ? Sollen unsere Bürger sich gegenseitig bespitzeln? Was ist denn das für eine Demokratie?"

Fudge lief abermals durch sein Zimmer.

„...aber Sie haben natürlich Recht, ich...äh....wie müssen etwas unternehmen. Was halten Sie davon, Shacklebolt?"

„Nun, wir sollten vielleicht Pettigrew erst mal intern auf die Fahndungsliste setzen. Zugleich sollten wir Informationen streuen, dass die Vorgänge damals noch einmal genauer betrachtet werden... und schließlich werden unsere Nachforschungen ergeben, dass Pettigrew als Drahtzieher der Anschläge von Little Whinging und Birmingham zu sehen sind."

„Mmh.... Sie haben vielleicht nicht ganz so unrecht...mmh....wir müssen aktiv dagegen angehen. Eine erneute Schlappe kann ich....ähh....wir uns nicht leisten. Gut, Shacklebolt, Sie haben alle Befugnisse, aber..."

Fudge hob den Finger

„...ohne meine Kenntnis wird keine Infomation an die Medien herausgegeben. Ist dass klar. Mr. Cole.... ich kann auf ihre Zusammenarbeit von Scotland Yard bauen?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Mmh...gut....so können wir es machen... aber ich will noch Dumbledore sprechen, sagen sie es ihm , Mr. Lupin. Wenn der Orden wirklich MIT dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten will, dann muss eine bessere Kommunikation zwischen uns stattfinden. Und die, möglichst auf höchster Ebene. Ja... also.. ach noch etwas, Mr. Lupin"

Remus war gerade aufgestanden, als er innehielt.

„Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich, die Prozesse gegen die inhaftierten Todesser durchführen. Allerdings.... hat natürlich Mr. Malfoy, von dem ich immer noch nicht überzeugt bin, dass er wirklich zu den Todessern gehört, seinen Rechtsbeistand konsultiert. So wie es aussieht, werden wir wohl nicht herumkommen, die damals im Ministerium anwesenden Mitglieder des Ordens sowie Harry Potter und seine Freunde im Gerichtssaal zu verhören. Ich denke mir, Sie sollten sich schon mal Gedanken machen, wie Sie die damaligen Vorgänge rechtfertigen können, ohne zu viel .... „, Fudge wedelte mit den Armen,"...zu verraten."

Remus nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Sie wissen ja, Mr. Lupin, auch dies kann uns in der Arbeit gegen ..ihn.. weiterhelfen!"

„Wann soll der Verhörungstermin sein?"

„Nun ich denke, in einer Woche!"

„Oh... so früh!"

„Je früher desto besser. Je früher wir Informationen bekommen, je früher wir diese Todesser endgültig dahin schicken können, von wo sie nie wieder Unruhe stiften können, desto besser ist es für uns alle. Vor allem für unsere Kampagne."

**Review-Antworten:**

**Eva Luna: **Danke für deine Reviews. Zwar handelt dieses Kapitel noch nicht so von der bisher rätselhaften Vergangenheit Angelikas, aber.... das kommt noch.

Hoffe auch dieses Kapitel gefällt dir.

**Fluffy:** Danke, die nächsten Kapitel sind schon in Arbeit. Und.... Neil ist mir auch sympathisch. Aber auch über ihn werden wir noch einiges erfahren.

**Laser-jet: **Also, wenn du das Kaff Berlin meinst, könnte sein. Obwohl... der Name ist mir eher eingefallen.

**Max88: **Nun, ich habe meine Geschichte nicht ganz nur auf Harry abgestimmt, obwohl er natürlich weiterhin die Hauptperson bleibt. Und um dem Leser mehr Einblicke zu geben, habe ich diese Wechsel vorgenommen ( und werde sie auch weiter vornehmen). Allerdings wird der Haupthandlungsstrang nun immer mehr zusammengeführt.


	7. Angelikas Vergangenheit

**7. Angelikas Vergangenheit**

„Alles klar, Harry?"

Harry ließ sich matt auf einen der Stühle in Neils Büro nieder und schaute Dumbledore an, der sich nicht weit von ihm einen Stuhl hinzauberte.

„Ich weiß schon wie du dich fühlst, Harry, aber.... wir haben dies wirklich nicht vorhersehen können. Und .... es wird wahrscheinlich noch weitere Opfer in diesem Kampf, in diesem Krieg gegen Voldemort, geben. Er wollte verhindern, dass wir mehr erfahren... und hat dies nun auch erreicht. Aber uns bleiben andere Möglichkeiten... um ihn endgültig zu besiegen."

Die Tür ging auf und Snape trat in den Raum.

„Er ist nun in St.Mungos."

„Gut, damit können wir herausfinden, woran er gestorben ist und das nächste Mal werden wir gewappnet sein."

Dumbledore schwang abermals seinen Zauberstab und ein großes Tablett mit Keksen, Teetassen und einer großen Teekanne erschien. Anscheinend waren die Hauselfen aus Hogwarts bereits auf die kurzfristigen Wünsche ihres Schulleiters schon eingestellt.

„Möchtest du einen Tee, Harry.... Severus. Und vielleicht Kekse?"

Zunächst kam es Harry komisch vor, jetzt, nachdem er zugesehen hatte, wie ein Mensch an einer Vergiftung gestorben war, gleich etwas zu essen. Doch anders als er dachte, meldete sich sein Magen und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Mit einigem Zögern griff er einige Kekse und stellte fest, dass sie herrlich schmeckten. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, nahm selbst noch einen Keks von dem großen Teller und tunkte ihn in seinen Tee. Wieder ging die Tür auf und Neil trat ein, wobei er immer noch etwas blass um das Gesicht aussah. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen nahen Stuhl sinken.

„ Nun.... Neil, wie sieht es mit einem möglichen Transport von Angelika aus", fragte Dumbledore, nachdem er Neil einen Keks und Tee zukommen ließ.

„Wohin wollt ihr sie transportieren, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Am besten ins Hauptquartier des Ordens. Hier wird sie über kurz oder lang eine Gefahr für sich und andere werden. Es wäre gut, wenn wir den Transport schon heute durchführen könnten. Ist sie soweit wohlauf, dass das möglich wäre?"

„Ihre Verletzungen sind bis auf die Narbe vollständig geheilt. Allerdings ist sie von diesem Heilprozess, wie immer er auch wirklich vonstatten ging, noch sehr müde. Einer langwierigen Reise kann ich so nicht zustimmen."

„Und einer Reise mit einem Portschlüssel?"

Neil zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er nahm sich einen weiteren Keks vom Teller und biss ihn in der Hälfte durch. Einige der Krümel kullerten ihm den weißen Kittel hinab, den er trug.

„Ich denke mir, dass sie diese verkraften wird. Allerdings glaube ich schon, dass sie auch in den nächsten Tagen ärztliche Zuwendungen benötigt. Weiterhin... außer Harry, mir und einigen Krankenschwestern kennt sie niemanden anderes. Ich fürchte, sie wird nicht freiwillig mitkommen wollen. Zudem.... hatte ich noch nicht die Zeit, ihr zu erzählen, dass sie eine Zauberin ist. Sie glaubt, dass sie bald entlassen werden kann, um mit ihrer Mutter nach Deutschland zurückzukehren."

„Ist ihre Mutter von den Tatsache informiert worden, dass ihre Tochter eine Zauberin ist?" , fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Ich habe ihre Mutter schon auf diese Schmuckstücke angesprochen und ihr angedeutet, dass etwas besonderes mit ihrer Tochter sei, aber auf Grund der Gegebenheiten und der Eile konnte noch kein weiteres Gespräch stattfinden."

„Mmh..gut... Severus...könntest du Professor McGonagall benachrichtigen, dass sie sich der Mutter von Angelika annehmen soll und ihr beibringen, dass ihre Tochter magisch veranlagt ist und dass sie, sollte sie im Krankenhaus verbleiben, in großer Gefahr schwebt."

Snape, der in einer Ecke des Arztzimmers mürrisch herumsaß, nickte. Scheinbar fühlte er sich hier nicht ganz so wohl.

„Ich werde zudem meine Kontakte spielen lassen, ob der dunkle Lord doch etwas von dem Mädchen weiß. Und nachfragen, ob sie Pavlov kannten. Vielleicht erfahren wir so, wer noch zusätzlich neuerdings auf der Seite des dunklen Lordes steht. Außerdem, wenn es recht ist, werde ich Alastor Moody benachrichtigen, dass er einen zusätzlichen Transportschutz aufbaut."

„Keine schlecht Idee, Severus. Nun, wenn du schon auf dem Wege zum Hauptquartier bist, dann kannst du ja Harry gleich mitnehmen."

„Ich....", Harry, der sich die ganze Zeit den Bauch mit Keksen vollgestopft hatte und dabei dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, erschrak zutiefst," ich will nicht jetzt ins Hauptquartier .....reisen."

Eigentlich hatte er ‚geschickt werden' sagen wollen, doch letztendlich hatte er sich besonnen.

Dennoch, eine alte und bekannte Wut kroch ihm langsam den Bauch hoch. Das konnte Dumbledore nicht ernsthaft meinen.

‚Warum behandeln mich alle immer noch als Kind. Ich bin immerhin schon 16 Jahre alt!'

Doch bevor Harry noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, unterbrach ihn Neil.

„Ich halte es auch nicht für so gut, wenn Harry uns jetzt verlässt. Er ist immerhin eine Ansprechperson für Angelika. Zudem.... es ist besser für sie jemanden zu haben, der ungefähr gleich alt ist. Ich denke, Angelika wird diese Reise mit dem Portschlüssel wesentlich entspannter durchführen, wenn Harry dabei ist."

Dumbledore schaute Neil über seine Augengläser an.

„Nun, gut, wenn du meinst, Neil, dann bleibt also Harry eben noch etwas hier."

Harry schaute Neil dankbar an, der Harry mit dem Auge zuzwinkerte.

„Ich werde dann gehen...", sagte Severus, stand auf und schritt zur Tür. Irgendwie kam es Harry vor, als wäre Severus erleichtert gewesen, ihn nicht mitnehmen zu müssen. Oder war dieser Gesichtausdruck, den Harry auf Snapes Gesicht kurz gesehen hatte, auf Neil bezogen gewesen? Er schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür. Neil schaute Snape hinterher.

„War es nötig, ihn hierher mitzubringen, Professor?", sagte Neil wenige Augenblicke später.

Dumbledore schaute Neil leicht überrascht, aber auch leicht amüsiert an.

„Warum?"

„Ihr wisst, was ich von ihm halte. Es ist ein Glück, dass Tyroon nicht hier war. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so besonnen gehandelt hätte."

„Professor Snape ist ein angesehenes Mitglied des Ordens und ein wichtiger Lehrer in Hogwarts."

„Ja, und ein Schleimbeutel wie eh und je. Er war ein Freund von Traves. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Ihr ihm wirklich trauen könnt."

Dumbledores Gesichtzüge blieben weiterhin gelassen, obwohl seine Stimme etwas an Schärfe zunahm..

„Ich kann und werde ihm weiterhin vertrauen, Neil. Auch wenn dies einigen ehemaligen Schülern anscheinend nicht passt. Aber er ist, gerade weil er ein Freund von Traves und Wilkes und weil er ein Todesser gewesen war, ein wertvoller Verbündeter. Und zudem.... er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, Neil. Wem gilt deine Loyalität?"

„Ihr wisst ganz genau, wem meine Loyalität gehört, Professor. Sie gehört erst mal meinen Patienten, egal wer dieser ist."

Neil war leicht aufgesprungen und stand nun vor Dumbledore, der aber beruhigend seine Hände hob und Neil anlächelte

„Gemach, gemach, Neil. Nichts anderes hatte ich erwartet. Aber... du wirst verstehen, dass andere dies auch anders sehen könnten. Sie könnten sagen, dass es nicht besonders gut war, dass du ihn damals behandelt hattest. Hätte er deine Behandlung nicht gehabt, hätte er die Prewetts nicht foltern können. Und dennoch hast du ihm damals geholfen, obwohl du wusstest, wer er war."

Harry schaute Dumbledore an, dann schaute er zu Neil. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, worüber sich Dumbledore und Neil stritten.

„... und genauso, wie man deine Loyalität in Frage stellen kann.... so kann man genauso Professor Snapes Handlungen bezüglich des Ordens betrachten."

Neil setzte sich, doch sein Kopf war immer noch vor Erregung rot.

„Ihr könnt mir glauben.... wie oft habe ich mir dies auch gesagt.... wie oft hat mein Bruder mich verflucht, dass ich Dolohov, einem Verbündetem des Mörders meines Vaters geholfen habe.... wissentlich. Aber.... ich bin Arzt. Soll ich deshalb einen Mann nicht pflegen, nur weil er grausame Sachen gemacht hat... und wieder machte? Nein...."

„Ist schon gut, Neil, ist schon gut."

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Harry war sich gewiss, dass Neil nichts unrechtes getan hatte. Er hatte ja nur als Arzt gehandelt, hatte wohl Dolohov nur irgendwie gepflegt. Doch auch bei Harry blieb ein beklemmendes Gefühl.

„Ich werde ...ich werde euch begleiten. Wenn es euch recht ist, werde ich dem Orden beitreten und gegen die Todesser kämpfen. Aber dennoch.... sollte irgendjemand meine ärztliche Hilfe benötigen, dann werde ich dennoch auch für diesen zur Verfügung stehen", sagte Neil sehr leise, fast in sich gekehrt.

Dumbledore nickte ihm zu, nahm noch einen Keks und tunkte ihn abermals in seinen nun schon kalten Tee. Wieder trat Schweigen ein. Irgendwie schien diese Stille auf das Gemüt aller Anwesenden zu schlagen. Wieder dachte Harry an Pavlov, der im Namen Voldemorts gestorben war. Und dann... dachte er an Angelika, jenes Mädchen, das nicht unweit von hier in einem Bett lag und nichts von den ungeheuren Vorgängen wusste. Harry trank noch seinen Tee aus, eher er tief einatmete und schließlich das fragte, was ihm schon eine Zeitlang beschäftigte.

„Wer ist eigentlich Angelika und warum weiß sie nicht, dass sie ein Zauberin ist, Professor Dumbledore", fragte Harry in diese Stille hinein.

Dumbledore schaute Harry an, nickte dann ihm und auch Neil zu, die beide erwartungsvoll wiederum Dumbledore anschauten.

„Also, gut, da wir ja einiges an Zeit haben... es sei du müsstest noch etwas erledigen, Neil..."

Neil schüttelte den Kopf.

„...ich habe mir frei genommen..."

„Mmh,...also, Harry, was weißt du über Grindelwald?"

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Nur, dass er wohl ein schwarzer Magier war und ihr ihn besiegt habt. Jedenfalls stand das auf einer Schokofroschkarte."

Dumbledore grinste.

„Wozu die Karten alles nur gut sind! Also, Grindelwald lebte vor ca. 50 Jahren in Deutschland...."

„Glaubt ihr, sie ist ein Nachkomme Grindelwalds?", warf Neil ein.

„Neil.... soll ich nun das Ganze von vorn erzählen oder nicht?.... Also,...oder besser, ich fange noch früher an. Während es heute in Deutschland weniger Zauberer als in England gibt, gab es zur Zeit des deutschen Kaisers in der Jahrhundertwende sehr viele, die zudem einiges an Privilegien besaßen. Sie hatten über die Jahre Reichtum und Macht angehäuft und bestimmten immer mehr den preußischen Staat. Als schließlich der 1. Weltkrieg verloren wurde, wurden viele dieser Zauberer entmachtet oder verloren Geld und Ruhm. Die Folge war, dass sich einige diesem Muggel Hitler anschlossen, der schließlich die Macht in Deutschland gewann und die damalige wacklige Demokratie beseitigte. Zu diesen Zauberern, die nun von Hitler hofiert wurden, war auch Grindelwald. Als schließlich der zweite Weltkrieg ausbrach und Hitler die benachbarten Länder überrannte, wurde Grindelwald der Führer dieser Zauberer. Grindelwald war kein solcher schwarzer Magier, wie etwa Lord Voldemort oder Grigorij Rasputin... er war niemand, der die Macht in den Händen halten oder sich über die Muggel stellen wollte. Er benutzte die Machthaber nur....um seinen Wissensdurst und seine Forschungen durchführen zu können. Darin mag man vielleicht zunächst nichts Schlimmes sehen, doch Grindelwald war mehr als rücksichtslos. Ihm galt ein Leben eines seiner Patienten, oder sollte ich lieber Opfer sagen, überhaupt nichts. Und die Nationalsozialisten lieferten ihm genügend Muggel und Zauberer, die Ihnen im Wege waren. Seine Forschungen waren mehr als grausam. So, dass er bei uns den Beinamen, der Todbringende, erhielt. Als schließlich Hitler England bombardierte, bat uns unsere Regierung um Hilfe. Man nahm an, dass zudem Zauberer, die auf Hitlers und/oder Grindelwalds Befehl hin wirkten, eine Invasion auf England vorbereiteten. Schließlich, als die Alliierten über die Normandie die Deutschen zurückschlugen, wurden auch wir tätig. Grindelwald und die meisten seiner Anhänger wurden von uns überwältigt und vernichtet. Das deutsche Reich zerbrach..... In den Folgen des Krieges und auch danach verschwanden viele Zauberer, einerseits um nicht von Grindelwalds Schergen gefunden zu werden, auf der anderen Seite um sich vor den alliierten Mächten zu verbergen. Mancher der Zauberer ging nach Südamerika. Nur sehr langsam konnte die Zauberergemeinde in Deutschland sich wieder aufbauen und sich von Grindelwalds Ideengut verabschieden. Im Westen von Deutschland war dies einfacher; im Osten herrschten die Sozialisten, die gegenüber den Zauberern immer einen großen Argwohn besaßen. Hier konnten die Zauberer sich lange Zeit nicht öffentlich zu erkennen geben. Jedenfalls war es leicht in der Nachkriegszeit sich zu tarnen und wenn man die entsprechenden Mittel besaß, für lange Zeit unterzutauchen."

„Also.... könnte Angelika die Enkelin von Grindelwalds sein", erwiderte Neil abermals.

„Ja, möglich wäre es schon.... vor allem auf Grund ihrer Aura..... aber, es gab auch andere mächtige Zauberer in Deutschland zu jener Zeit. Zauberer, die vor Grindelwald geflohen waren und sich versteckt hielten. Und die sehr vorsichtig waren, als die Nachkriegszeit anbrachen."

„Aber wer ist denn nun Angelika?", fragte Harry noch einmal nach.

„Ein Mädchen, deren Vater wohl ein Zauberer und deren Großvater so mächtig war, dass er diese magischen Schmuckstücke an seine Kinder und Enkelkinder weitergeben konnte. Durch diesen Armring des Bladuds gelang es nun, ihre Zauberkraft so einzudämmen, dass ein Zauberer ihre Aura nicht bemerkt, ja, dass man den Träger für einen Muggel halten muss. Wahrscheinlich wird durch den Ring die Zauberkraft so eingeschränkt, dass der Träger nicht zaubern kann....und damit nicht auffällig wird", antwortete Dumbledore, wobei er versuchte, mit einem Löffel Kekskrümel aus seinem Tee herauszufischen.

„Was ist, wenn sie Grindelwalds Enkelin ist.....wie wollen Sie ihr dann erklären, dass Sie es waren, der ihren Großvater besiegte und tötete."

Dumbledore atmete tief ein und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, Neil.... damit habe ich mich auch schon beschäftigt. Aber ich hoffe mir bleibt ein wenig Zeit es zu erklären. Und ich hoffe, Angelika ist jenes kluge Mädchen, von dem Sie mir erzählt haben."

„Meint Ihr, sie weiß von den Fähigkeiten des Armringes?", fragte Neil nach.

Dumbledore zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich nein.... so wie ich euch verstanden habe, lebt Angelika allein mit ihrer Mutter, die eine reine Muggel ist?"

„Ja, von einem Vater ist nie gesprochen worden."

„Ist Reiner der Nachname ihrer Mutter oder der ihres Vaters?"

„Da bin ich überfragt", erwiderte Neil.

„Ja, ...und nur mit ihrer Hilfe können wir dieses Rätsel lösen. Und können herausbekommen, wie viel Zauberkraft sie in Wirklichkeit besitzt. Sollte sie Grindelwalds Erbin sein... dann ist es deshalb schon ungemein wichtig, dass Lord Voldemort sie nicht in seine Hände bekommt. Sie könnte noch mehr Geheimnisse besitzen, die ihm noch fehlen. Und die es uns dann noch schwerer machen würden, ihn zu besiegen."

„Ja, ihr habt recht, Angelika sollte in Ruhe erfahren, was mit ihr ist und....."

„Was ist mit mir?"

Neil sprang schon fast panisch auf und auch Dumbledore ließ seinen Löffel fallen. Keiner in diesem Raum hatte bemerkt, dass die Tür aufgegangen war und Angelika in den Raum getreten war.

„Angelika..... wer hat dir erlaubt aufzustehen. Mädchen....so etwas unvernünftiges!"

Neil trat besorgt auf Angelika zu.

„Ich war aufgewacht und.... mir war langweilig. Also bin ich aufgestanden und habe euch und diesen Jungen..."

„Harry".

„Ja, Harry..."

Sie schaute sich um, erblickte Harry und grinste ihm zu.

„....Harry gesucht. Doch ihr habt eben über mich geredet?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Oh, Angelika, ich darf dir Professor Dumbledore vorstellen.", stellte Neil Dumbledore vor und wies mit einer Hand auf den vor ihm sitzenden Dumbledore

„Professor? Oh.... ist irgendetwas mit mir. Muss ich operiert werden?"

„Nein, Angelika, nein. Du scheinst recht gesund zu sein. So gesund, dass du, wie es aussieht, noch heute die Klinik verlassen kannst. Nein, wir haben über etwas anderes mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Wir haben über deine...Kräfte, deinen sonderbaren Schmuck und deine Zukunft gesprochen."

„Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass ich mich selber einmal vorstelle, Miss Reiner. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei hier in England. Neil war, ebenso wie es Harry ist, einer meiner Schüler. Und beide besitzen, wie Sie auch die Fähigkeit zaubern zu können."

Angelika schaute ungläubig den älteren Mann an, begann dann aber laut aufzulachen. Irgendwie war das Lachen so erfrischend, dass selbst Neil und Harry mitlachen mussten, während Dumbledore leicht lächelte.

„Sie... machen... einen....Scherz ...mit ....mir", stieß Angelika hervor.

Dumbledore lächelte immer noch.

„Nein, Miss Reiner, nein, dies ist kein Scherz. Sie können zaubern, glauben sie mir. Haben sie jemals schon merkwürdige Dinge erlebt, Wünsche, die sich plötzlich erfüllten, Dinge, die plötzlich sich bewegten, obwohl sie es nicht hätten tun sollen. Verschwanden nicht Dinge, die verschwinden sollten? Und dies alles.... wenn sie nicht ihren Armring trugen."

Angelika fasste sich automatisch an den Arm, als wenn sie fühlen wollte, ob er noch da sei.

„Ich... wo ist der Ring?"

„Ich denke, er liegt noch in Ihrem Nachttisch. Nun.... Sie wissen es, nicht wahr. Sie wissen, dass Sie Dinge verändern können...."

Angelika schaute den Mann an, als hätte er ein Geheimnis, einen Makel an ihr entdeckt.

„Ich.... es ist nicht so, wie Sie es sagen.... ich bin nicht so. Ich habe diese Fähigkeiten nie haben wollen. Mutter sagte auch immer, dass daran nichts krankhaftes sei, aber....."

„Es ist auch nichts krankhaftes dabei, Kindchen", Dumbledore Stimme nahm an Sanftheit zu," es ist eine besondere Fähigkeit. Und nichts davon ist unnatürlich. Allerdings trennt uns diese Fähigkeit oft von den Menschen, die diese Fähigkeiten nicht besitzen. Und damit man diese Fähigkeiten besser nutzen....und niemand damit zu schaden kommen kann, hat man überall auf der Welt Schulen errichtet, damit die Kinder mit diesen Fähigkeiten leben lernen. Zauberei ist etwas Wundervolles, etwas sehr Wertvolles. Man sollte es nicht verstecken..."

„Aber Großvater...?"

„Lebt dein Großvater noch?", warf Neil ein

Angelika schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Mutter hat mir oft von ihm erzählt. Und er war es, der Vater diesen Ring gab und ihn ermahnte, ihn nie abzulegen. Als ich dann geboren wurde und Vater zu Tode kam, da bekam ich dann den Armring.....aber wenn ich ihn ablegte, dann spürte ich, wie sich die Dinge veränderten. Besonders, wenn ich wütend war."

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie es war. Auch er hätte sich bis zu seinem 11. Jahr nicht vorstellen können, ein Zauberer zu sein. Immer wieder waren Dinge in seinem Leben geschehen, die er nun mit jener Zauberkraft erklären konnte.

„ Ich wollte niemand davon erzählen, denn....."

Irgendwie traten in Angelikas Augen Tränen. Neil trat an sie heran und streichelte dem Mädchen den Arm.

„Nun.... nur durch deine Gabe....und durch deine wichtigen und mächtigen Schmuckstücke konntest du am Leben bleiben. Du erinnerst dich an den grünen Blitz, bevor du ohnmächtig wurdest."

Angelika nickte.

„Nun, dies war ein Zauber.... allerdings einer, der nicht angenehm war. Einer, der alle die in diesem Restaurant waren, töten sollte."

Angelika hob ihren Kopf und starrte Dumbledore entsetzt an.

„Ja, Miss Reiner, es stimmt. Es gibt Zauberer, die ihre Zauberkraft dazu einsetzen, Menschen zu schädigen. Menschen zu unterjochen. Menschen, Muggel wie Zauberer, zu töten. Wir hatten über ihre Zukunft gesprochen, denn wir wollen, dass Sie diesen Zauberern nicht in die Hände fallen.... und konnten.... oder vielmehr..."; Professor Dumbledore wandte sich Harry zu," konnte Harry hier verhindern, dass Ihnen hier im Krankenhaus Leid geschieht."

Angelika schaute Harry mit großen Augen an, der daraufhin verlegen wegschaute. Warum hatte Dumbledore ihn in diesem Augenblick nur genannt. Er fühlte sich nun recht unwohl, ein Held zu sein. Dann merkte Harry wie Angelika sich streckte.

„Und nun.... was werden Sie mit mir tun?"

„Wir dachten, wir bringen Sie erst einmal an einen Ort, an dem Sie in Sicherheit sind. An dem Sie keiner angreifen kann. Und an dem Sie sehen, dass Ihre Fähigkeit nicht außergewöhnlich ist, sondern an dem viele Zauberer sind, die ebenfalls ihre Fähigkeit, mehr oder weniger, besitzen. An dem sie lernen können, mit ihrer Gabe zu... leben. Ohne den Armring."

„Und Mutter?"

„Eine unserer...Lehrkräfte klärt sie gerade auf.... sie wird natürlich auch in Sicherheit gebracht, damit man sie nicht gegen sie benutzen kann."

Angelika nickte.... sie sah entschlossen aus, allem sich entgegenzustellen, obwohl sie dies nicht gerade glücklich machte.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Banduan: **Liebes Schwesterlein, danke für dein schönes Review. Ich habe ja schon im Forum geantwortet, aber auch hier will ich es tun. Tja, je größer der Orden wird, desto mehr Maulwürfe können eingeschleust werden. Voldemort ist sich klar, dass der Orden gegen ihn agiert. Wer der Maulwurf ist, wird natürlich nicht ...vorerst...verraten. Es wird also noch etwas knifflig. Aber hier erst mal etwas über Angelika und Neil. Danke für dein Review...und ich mache hin....

**Laserjet: **Hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitelchen. Wohnst übrigens dann ja auch in BaWü...wie mein Schwesterlein.

**Fluffy:** Wie weit er sich halten kann, unser lieber Fudge. Tja, wir werden es erfahren. Wird nicht leicht für ihn. Und ich versuche die Spannung zu halten.

**Eva Luna: **Danke auch für dein Review hier. Ich habe deinen Wunsch sofort beherzigt, wie du siehst. Aber... es kommt noch mehr!

Und noch beste Grüsse an Vivianne Penelope Ollivander, deren kleine Kurzgeschichte jeder lesen sollte. Danke für deine schnelle ( superschnelle) Verbesserungen und deine aufschlussreichen Kommentare. Ohne dich wäre das Schreiben weit weniger schön!****


	8. Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz

**8. Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz  
**  
Harrys Füße schlugen auf dem festen Boden auf. Seine Knie gaben leicht nach und durch den Schwung kippte er leicht nach vorn. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sein Gewicht durch das Anwinkeln der Arme abbremsen. Das vertraute Gefühl an seinem Nabel, als würde ein Haken nach vorn gerissen, ließ nach und er schaute sich um. Plötzlich berührte ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
  
„Oh... was war das denn?"  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah in Angelikas Gesicht, die ihn überrascht anstarrte.  
  
„Nun, ich habe es dir versucht zu erklären, wie das mit dem Portschlüssel funktioniert... aber es ist schwer dieses Gefühl zu beschreiben."  
  
„Hallo, Harry, alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Eine Hand tauchte in Harrys Gesichtsfeld auf und als er aufschaute, sah er in das grinsende Gesicht von Nymphadora Tonks. Harry ergriff die Hand, die ihn wieder auf die Füße zog. Tonks sah eigentlich wie immer aus... und auch wieder nicht. Sie besaß orangerotes gewelltes Haar, das in einem einmaligen Einklang mit ihrem orangeroten Overall stand. Merkwürdigerweise trug sie einen zu kleinen Plastikhelm mit derselben Farbe auf ihrem Kopf. Während Harry Angelika auf die Füße brachte, schaute sich Tonks um, ob jemand die Ankunft der beiden beobachtet hatte. Dann machte sie ein Zeichen zu einem benachbarten Mann, der ebenso in einer orangeroten Uniform steckte.  
  
„Ihr seid unser Begrüßungskomitee?"  
  
Tonks lächelte.  
  
„Nun ja, hab' uns diese sehr praktischen Uniformen der Abwasserbetriebe der Stadt London ausgeborgt. Sollte irgendein Muggel uns jetzt sehen, wird er kaum sich daran stören, so viele von uns hier zu sehen. Brandon, alles klar da drüben?"  
  
„Yup!"  
  
Tonks führte Harry und Angelika über den Grimmauldplatz, der nicht weniger einladend aussah, als letztes Jahr. Immer noch lag ein beißender Geruch von Müll, faulendem Abfall und Urin in der Luft.  
  
„Uhhh...und hier wohnt ihr? Das ist ja schlimmer, als in einem der verwohnten Hinterhäuser in Kreuzberg oder Neuköln", erwiderte Angelika, die sich neugierig umsah. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo diese Orte lagen und wollte auch nicht antworten, denn Tonks schlug ein Tempo an, dass keinerlei Konservation zuließ.  
  
„Hier, Angelika"  
  
Angelika bekam den Zettel gereicht, denn Harry vor einem Jahr von Moody zugesteckt bekommen hatte. Verwundert las sie ihn und ließ ihn erschrocken fallen, als plötzlich zwischen dem Grimmauldplatz 11 und 13 das Haus der Blacks wie von Geisterhand erschien.  
  
„Na endlich!", hörte Harry ein Frau ganz in der Nähe rufen, die auf einen der Begleiter von Tonks einredete." Endlich wird auch mal in diesem Stadtteil die Abwässerkanäle erneuert. Ich habe schon so lange Petitionen geschrieben, dass ich gar nicht mehr geglaubt habe, dass hier endlich etwas passiert. Wie lange brauchen sie denn?"  
  
„Kommt schnell, ehe sie irgendetwas merkt. Brandon wird sie schon aufhalten!"  
  
Tonks schob Harry und Angelika die abgenutzten Treppen hinauf zu der verblichenen schwarzen Tür. Sie schlug schwer mit dem silbernen Türklopfer, der die Form einer Schlange besaß, auf die Tür ein, die kurz daraufhin geöffnet wurde. Rasch traten Harry und Angelika ein.  
  
„Parole?"  
  
Eine durchdringende Stimme ließ Harry erstarren.  
  
„Die Guten ins Häuschen, die Schlechten vor die Tür", erwiderte Tonks hinter ihnen.  
  
„Nun, gut, stimmt... dann weiter", befahl die Stimme. Harry schaute sich um und sah, dass statt des Bildes von Sirius Mutter, welches sich im letzten Jahr hinter ein paar langen, mottenzerfressenden Vorhängen befunden hatte, nun ein Bild hing, dass anscheinend eine Ritterschlacht darstellte. Eine Gruppe von Rittern im Vordergrund schaute sehr skeptisch auf die Neuankömmlinge. Einer der Ritter, so hätte Harry schwören können, war Sir Cadogan.  
  
„Was ist denn das für ein Bild; wo ist das Bild der Mutter von Sirius?"  
  
„Bewegen die sich auf dem Bild?", fragte Angelika erstaunt und näherte sich dem Bild.  
  
„Wer da... ha... doch ein Eindringling. Komm stell dich mir, ich werde dich meine Klinge schmecken lassen, du Kräuterweib!", erwiderte Sir Cadogan  
  
Die Ritter im Bild zogen ihre Schwerter und fuchtelten wild damit umher. Angelika ging mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht gleich drei Schritte nach hinten und stieß mit einem der dort befindlichen Hauselfenköpfe zusammen. Harry konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass dieser Kopf wohl Kreacher gehört hatte. Sie drehte sich um, erblickte den Kopf und schrie laut auf, was die Ritter noch mehr ermutigte wilde Drohungen auszustoßen.  
  
„Angelika, komm bitte. Es ist nichts...wirklich nichts."  
  
Harry versuchte das verstörte Mädchen weiter in den Flur zu ziehen, die nicht wusste, wohin sie sich bewegen sollte... in Richtung des Bildes, auf dem wildaussehende Ritter mit ihren Schwerter und Lanzen fuchtelten oder in Richtung der grausam aussehenden Köpfe merkwürdiger Kreaturen.  
  
„Oh... Mum, Harry ist da", hörte Harry eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die wohl seinem Freund Ron gehörte.

Harry!"  
  
Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, fühlte er sich bereits von kräftigen Armen gepackt und wurde an einen warmen Körper gepresst.  
  
„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Harry. Ich bin tausend Tode gestorben. Doch im Nachhinein hat sich dein Entfernen vom Ligusterweg als Segen herausgestellt."  
  
Molly Weasley ließ Harry los und lächelte ihn an. Allerdings konnte Harry in ihren Augen auch einiges an Besorgnis erkennen. Doch ehe er weiter darauf reagieren konnte, spürte er abermals wie jemand ihn umarmte. Er merkte wie einzelne Tränen ihm den Hals entlang liefen. Diesmal war die Person kleiner als Mrs. Weasley und ihre gewellten Haare ließen nicht zu, dass er auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, wenn er nicht gerade diese Haare in den Mund bekommen wollte.  
  
„Harry.... oh Harry…. Warum hast du uns nur so lange in Unkenntnis gelassen. Erst diese Flucht... dann bekommen wir in diesem ganzen Durcheinander deine Eule... und dann erfahren wir erst jetzt, dass du heute hier eintriffst."  
  
„Nun...äh... nun ja, dass ihr erst jetzt erfahren habt, dass ich komme, liegt nicht an mir....."  
  
„Möchtest du uns nicht deine Begleitung vorstellen, Harry?"  
  
„Oh, ja..".  
  
Fast hätte er in diesem Moment Angelika vergessen, die etwas schüchtern abseits stand und die Begrüßung Harrys miterlebt hatte.  
  
„Nun, dies ist Angelika Reiner, sie kommt aus Deutschland und wurde mehr als zufällig in diesen Anschlag in Birmingham hineingezogen. Sie ist eine Zauberin, allerdings..... weiß sie dies erst seit zwei Stunden."  
  
Molly nickte, als würde sie die Zusammenhänge bereits kennen, trat an Angelika heran und reichte ihr freundlich die Hand.  
  
„Hallo, Angelika, ich freue mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mein Name ist Mrs. Weasley. Vielleicht kommt es dir etwas komisch vor... aber Harry, der mit meinem Sohn Ron in Hogwarts auf die Schule geht, ist für mich so etwas wie ein Ziehsohn... "  
  
Angelika schaute Mrs. Weasley fröhlicher an und nickte. Harry war es schon ein wenig peinlich und ehe Mrs. Weasley weiterfuhr, stellte er die anderen Personen vor. Harry sah nur, dass Tonks sich zu Mrs. Weasley beugte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte.  
  
„Also, das ist meine..... Klassenkameradin und Freundin..."  
  
„Hermine Granger", erwiderte Hermine und taxierte Angelika.  
  
„Sie hat ebenso Muggeleltern wie du. Und das ist Ginny Weasley, die Schwester meines besten Freundes Ron."  
  
Ginny lächelte Angelika fröhlich an. Irgendwie schien das auch Angelika zu gefallen, die sofort zurücklächelte. Es schien, als würden sich beide Mädchen sofort verstehen und die wunderbarsten Freundinnen werden. Doch als Harry eben zu Ron kam, musste Angelika mehr als lächeln. Rons Mund stand offen, sein Blick war starr auf Angelika gerichtet und er schien zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein.  
  
„Und das ist Ron, mein bester Freund", sagte Harry und schaute Ron verwundert an  
  
„Hallo, Ron", sagte Angelika und gab ihm die Hand, die dieser automatisch schüttelte.  
  
„Äh...ja...Hallo Ron…äh...äh…ich...ich mein...Hallo Ange... äh... äh...Angegeliga", erwiderte ein sichtlich nervöser Ron, der leicht errötete. Hermine sah ihn leicht strafend an, während Ginny fast losprustete.  
  
„Ich denke, ehe ich den Abendbrottisch decke, solltet ihr Harry und Angelika ihre Zimmer zeigen. Ginny, Ron?", gab Molly Weasley von sich, nachdem sie kurz mit Tonks geredet hatte und sich nun wieder den Jugendlichen widmete.  
  
„Äh...ja, alles klar,...Mum... dann ...äh....dann kommt mal mit", sagte Ron, der langsam seine Fassung wiederfand und Harry und Angelika hoch in den zweiten Stock führte.  
  
„Hast du kein Gepäck mitgebracht, Angelika?", fragte Ginny  
  
„Das Wenige im Krankenhaus wird Neil mitbringen... und den Rest wohl Professor McGonagall", warf Harry ein, der sich immer noch ein wenig sich Ron wunderte. Sicher, Angelika war schon eine Schönheit, vor allem ihr Gesicht sah so engelhaft aus, doch Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, so bei einem Mädchen zu reagieren. Oder doch? Ihm fiel plötzlich Cho und sein Gefühl ein, als er sie zum Ball auffordern wollte. Hatte Ron jetzt auch solche Schmetterlinge im Bauch wie er damals? Irgendwie belustigte ihn das.  
  
„Das ist das Zimmer der Mädchen..... und dort schlafen wir, Harry."  
  
„Komm, Angelika, ich zeig dir mal unser Zimmer", sagte Ginny und führte sie von Ron und Harry weg. Hermine folgte den beiden in einem kleinen Abstand, nicht ohne sich noch einmal nach Ron leicht strafend anzusehen. Kaum waren die Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, brach es aus Ron heraus.  
  
„Wow, was ist denn das für ein Mädchen? Die sieht ja klasse aus. Meinst du, ob die Veela-Blut in sich hat?"  
  
„Nicht das ich wüsste. ....Sie scheint dir ja sehr zu gefallen"  
  
„Gefallen? Mensch, Harry, sie ist das hübscheste Mädchen, dass ich bisher gesehen habe. Vielleicht... vielleicht außer Fleur damals, aber die war ja schon eine halbe Veela. Pau... diese Augen...ich...ich glaube, ich habe mich eben so bisschen zum Trottel gemacht, was meinst du?", fuhr Ron fort, als er schließlich die Tür zum Jungenzimmer öffnete.  
  
Harry lächelte, sagte aber nichts. Er trat in das Zimmer ein und schaute sich um. Das ganze Haus schien erneuert zu sein. Das Zimmer war in hellen Farbtönen gestrichen und nirgends schien es mehr dunkel und verrucht auszusehen. Zwar erinnerte immer noch einzelne Details des Hauses an seine düstere Vergangenheit - wie etwa die Knaufe der Türen, die immer noch wie ein Schlangenkopf geformt waren. Auch einzelne Bilder, wie jenes von Sirius Ahnen Phineas Nigellus, von dem es hieß, er sei der unfähigste Hogwartsleiter aller Zeiten gewesen, hingen noch an den Wänden. Aber es gab auch andere Bilder, an die sich Harry gar nicht erinnern konnte.  
  
„Sieht ganz schön verändert aus, was?", sagte Ron.  
  
„Ja...", erwiderte Harry und warf seinen Rucksack auf das Bett, in dem er schlafen sollte.  
  
Harrys Herz war wieder einmal schwer geworden, denn alles in diesem Haus erinnerte ihn an Sirius. Er hatte eigentlich nicht hierher zurückkommen wollen. Er hatte nicht mehr diesen Schmerz fühlen wollen, diese kalte Wut auf sich, auf Dumbledore, ach, auf die ganze Welt. Der Verlust seines Paten war nun wieder so offensichtlich. Vor nicht mal einer Stunde hatte er nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, hatte nur an Angelika gedacht, an ihre seltsame Vergangenheit, an Pavlov oder Pettigrew, die ihr Leid antun wollten. Und nun... nun war seine Erinnerung an sein eigenes Leid zurückgekehrt.  
  
„Du... du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte Ron und warf sich auf Harrys Bett.  
  
„Ich... ich musste einfach etwas tun. Ihr wart hier... und ich war wieder bei meinen Verwandten und habe nichts... "  
  
Harry hatte gar nicht böse gesprochen, doch Ron fuhr ihm verärgert ins Wort.  
  
„Glaubst du etwa, die erzählen dir hier irgendetwas? Jedes mal wenn es eine Sitzung gibt, werden wir ausgesperrt. Und Besprechungen und Sitzungen gibt es jetzt oft hier. Der Orden ist enorm gewachsen. So gewachsen, das es jetzt einen inneren Zirkel und mehrere äußere gibt. Dad und Mum gehören in den inneren Zirkel. Aber das heißt überhaupt nichts. Mum ist weiterhin der Meinung, wir seien zu jung... egal was damals im Ministerium passierte. Ach, es ist zum K...."  
  
Ron wuchtete sich auf. Er war, wie Harry feststellte abermals gewachsen und schien, wenn er so weiterwuchs, größer zu werden als seine Brüder. Auch seine Schultern waren breiter geworden. Er sah schon recht erwachsen aus, nicht mehr wie der Junge, den Harry vor sechs Jahren im Hogwartszug kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
„Aber...", Ron grinste Harry an," aber als dann bei der großen Sitzung Mundungus verwundet im Haus ankam und wir uns erst mal um ihn kümmerten, da standen wir dann wieder im Mittelpunkt. Und als dann kurze Zeit später Hedwig mit deiner Nachricht hier eintraf, da waren wir plötzlich wie gleichberechtigt. Aber jetzt, wo sich die ganze Lage entspannt hat... da schickt uns Mum einfach wieder hoch, wenn es wichtig wird."  
  
„Sie hat einfach Angst, Ron. Angst euch... uns zu verlieren."  
  
„Ja, klar, Mann. Aber wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Das scheint sie einfach nicht verstehen zu wollen. Deshalb, Mann, ich habe deinen Ausbruch so vollständig stark gefunden. Aber, nun sag schon, was hat sich in Birmingham abgespielt? Wir bekommen, wie gesagt, nur die Hälfte mit."  
  
Harry seufzte, dann nahm er mit grinsendem Gesicht seine Brille von der Nase und begann sie mit seinem Pullover zu putzen.  
  
„Also, ich hatte mich entschieden, nach Birmingham zu reisen, weil ich ja Pettigrew auf dem Video entdeckt hatte und....."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ähmm..... Professor Dumbledore?"

Mundungus Fletcher klopfte mit seiner unverletzten Hand vorsichtig an die Tür, die leicht angelehnt war.

„Ah, Mundungus... komm ruhig rein", erwiderte Dumbledore, der an einem kleinen Schreibtisch saß und unter einer kleinen Lampe, in der eine kleine Kerze funkelte, irgendwelche Berichte auf Pergament studierte. Obwohl es nur diese einzige Lampe in der Nähe des Schreibtisches gab, erhellte sie doch den halben Raum. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore ihr Licht magisch verstärkt.

„Nun, mein lieber Mundungus, warum willst du mich sprechen."

„Ich....nun, ich wollte mich zunächst einmal bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Es...ich meine, wir waren nicht rechtzeitig beim Haus der Verwandten von Potter, als die Todesser zuschlugen. Wäre Harry da noch da gewesen....."

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück, schob seine Brille ein wenig zurecht, erwiderte allerdings nichts.

Mundungus begann leicht zu schwitzen. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass er seine Aufgabe Harry zu beschatten, nicht ordentlich absolviert hatte. Schon vor einem Jahr wäre beinahe dieser Junge wegen des Dementorenangriffs zu Schaden gekommen und nun hatte Mundungus und die anderen Beschatter wieder versagt. Keiner von ihnen hatte gemerkt, dass Harry zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs der Todesser gar nicht mehr im Ligusterweg verweilte.

„Nun... ich weiß, ich habe wieder Mist gebaut. Pamela, Merlin sei mit ihr, und Ricki waren zunächst allein und mussten mich erst informieren, das sie Todesser in der Nähe gesehen hatten. Wäre ich gleich da gewesen, hätten wir womöglich Harrys Abfahrt mitbekommen, sowie verhindert, dass die Todesser zuschlugen. Na ja, Gott sei Dank, waren wir dann noch schnell genug da. Aber ....ich möchte ihnen auch erklären, warum ich nicht so schnell eingreifen konnte."

Dumbledore erwiderte nichts, allerdings zog er eine seiner Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe.

„Ja... ich hatte durch Remus erfahren, dass Pettigrew lebt und in Birmingham wohl einen Holländer namens Pieter van Brugelen getötet hatte. Als er mir das an dem gleichen Tag erzählte... nun weil ich ja nicht, wegen meines Auftrages nicht bei der Sitzung teilnehmen konnte...., da war mir so, als hätte ich diesen Namen van Brugelen irgendwo schon mal gehört. Sie wissen ja, Professor, ich habe eine ...nun ja, nicht ganz so weiße Vergangenheit...man muss sich ja irgendwie durch das Leben schlagen...jedenfalls...kam mir dieser Name sehr bekannt vor."

„Er war ein Dieb", erwiderte Dumbledore trocken.

„Ja... sie wissen davon?", hinterfragte Mundungus überrascht.

„Nach unseren Informationen von Scotland Yard, Interpol und von der ICEA, dem International Council der europäischen Auroren."

„Äh...ja, klar....aber wissen sie auch, dass... dass er nie allein gearbeitet hat?"

Dumbledore streckte sich.

„Wie?"

„Nun... er war zwar ein Dieb... und dazu noch ein sehr guter... aber er hat zumeist selten die Kontakte zu seinen Kunden aufgebaut. Deshalb hatte es mich schon sehr überrascht, dass er sich in diesem Restaurant in Birmingham mit einem potentiellen Kunden getroffen hat. Wenn es überhaupt....sein Auftraggeber war!"

„Ich verstehe nicht... ihr meint, Karkaroff war gar nicht...", fragte Dumbledore nach und starrte ins Leere.

„Karkaroff? Der wollte das Buch haben? Meine Fresse, na, dass ist ja mal eine Überraschung.. Also, Karkaroff war sicher nicht der Kunde."

„Aber warum wollte van Brugelen seinen Mittelsmann dann übergehen...und wollte das Buch nicht dem eigentlichen Kunden verkaufen."

„Ja...da habe ich eine Theorie, ...die mir ein paar meiner alten Saufkump..äh...Freunde von damals...na ja ...ein paar Spießgesellen eben, aus meiner sehr bunten Vergangenheit... heute bestätigen konnten. Nun... die Frage ist, warum wollte van Brugelen das Buch, das so wertvoll ist und eine Menge Kies einbringen würde, so schnell nach seinem Diebstahl wieder loswerden und es einem Kunden wie Karkaroff, der nicht viel Geld besaß, verkaufen? ...Er hätte doch nur abwarten brauchen, bis sein Mittelsmann sich mit dem Auftraggeber des Diebstahles trifft und dann das Buch für wesentlich mehr verkauft. Er hätte seinen Anteil bekommen, der sicher mehr war, als dass was Karkaroff ihm je bieten hätte können."

„Mmmh... und?", fragte Dumbledore nach

„Nun... das war eine Frage, die mich stark beschäftigte. Und die nur zwei Schlüsse zulassen würde. Der eine... van Brugelens Mittelmann lebt nicht mehr. Er war plötzlich auf sich gestellt, weil der Kunde das Buch plötzlich ohne Ausgaben haben wollte. Es scheint so, als hätte der Kunde van Brugelen und seinen Mittelmann austricksen wollen. Und das bedeutete, van Brugelen musste so schnell wie möglich untertauchen. Dazu allerdings braucht man Geld... also nahm er Karkaroffs Angebot an. Nehmen wir mal an, Lord Voldemort war der Kunde.... dann hatte er erfahren, dass Van Brugelen sich mit Karkaroff trifft und das Buch veräußern wollte. Eine Möglichkeit gleich beides zu bekommen, das Buch und seine Rache an Karkaroff... ha!"

„Und der zweite Schluss....?"

„Van Brugelen war kein Dieb wie jeder andere. Er war... übervorsichtig. Selbst in heiklen Situationen. Und ein solcher Mann lässt so viele Sicherheitsbedenken offen? Nein! Sollte sein Mittelmann noch leben, dann hätte van Brugelen mit dem Verkauf etwas anderes vorgehabt...nämlich sich einen Nebenerwerb zu ermöglichen."

„Und wie das?"

„In dem er...", Mundungus setzte sich etwas anderes in seinen Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand und verkniff leicht seinen Mund, denn immer noch taten ihm die Wunden, die ihm geschlagen worden waren, weh.

„ In dem er Teile des Buches kopieren ließ! Die er dann verkaufen wollte."

„ Ihr wollt sagen... dass vollständige Buch ist gar nicht in Lord Voldemorts Besitz? Sondern eine Kopie?"

„Möglich... und für van Brugelen typisch. Und auch wenn sein Mittelmann tot wäre....und das Buch und sich eine Kopie in den Händen Lord Voldemorts befinden sollte... wer sagt denn, dass Van Brugelen nicht weitere Kopien anfertigen ließ?"

Dumbledore schaute Mundungus überrascht an. Mit dieser Wendung des Raubes hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Wisst ihr, wer Kopien für van Brugelen hätte anfertigen können?", fragte Dumbledore leise aber sehr bestimmend.

Mundungus lächelte. Seine Aufgeregtheit hatte sich gelegt.

„Nun, ich habe vor einer halben Stunde die Nachricht von meinen äh...Freunden, die ich gestern kontaktiert hatte, erhalten. Ja....ein Mann namens Walter Hogebruin, ein Landsmann von van Brugelen. Ein sehr talentierter Maler und Hersteller von einigen sehr gelungenen Kopien von Meisterwerken. Weshalb er schon öfters im Knast war. So wie meine Kontakte mir erzählen konnten, hatte Hogebruin in der letzten Zeit starken Kontakt mit van Brugelen. Sie sind öfter zusammen gesehen worden. Ja...und seit gestern, ist überraschenderweise Walter Hogebruin untergetaucht."

„Das heißt..."

„Der Mord an Van Brugelen hat unseren Maler in Schrecken versetzt.....was bedeutet... das Hogebruin für van Brugelen gearbeitet hat. Und das kann nur bedeuten, das er Kopien vom Buch hat. Und wenn wir die bekommen... "

„Können wir erfahren, was Lord Voldemort wirklich mit dem Buch vor hat."

Mundungus nickte Dumbledore zu.


	9. Der Ausbruch

**9. Der Ausbruch**

„ Aufstehen... Ron, Harry, aufstehen"

Harry drehte sich um und blinzelte. Verschlafen griff er nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf, gähnte und schaute sich erst mal um. Ron lag nicht unweit von ihm in seinem Bett und schien noch zu schlafen. Mrs. Weasley stand in der Tür und lächelte.

„Harry, komm aufstehen. Ich weiß, ihr habt gestern mit Ginny, Angelika und Hermine noch lange aufgesessen... aber heute ist der erste Gerichtstermin gegen Lucius Malfoy. Und du musst gegen ihn aussagen. Also, komm, beeil dich!"

„Mmh...ja ...in Ordnung... bin gleich da", murmelte Harry, wobei er noch etwas vor sich hindöste.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Mrs. Weasley schon wieder gegangen war. Wie an jedem Morgen fiel sein Blick auf die reichliche Anzahl von Geschenken, die er in der letzten Woche, an dem Abend als sie hier ankamen, noch erhalten hatte. Dort auf dem Tisch lag das Buch über die „Praktische Anwendung von Zaubern bei der Verteidigung gegen die schwarzen Künste" von Theodora Helsing, dass ihm Hermione geschenkt hatte. Nur unweit davon lag das Jahresbuch über die letzte britische Quidditch-Meisterschaft, mit allen Spielern und Ergebnissen, sowie allen Statistiken und Hintergrundwissen der Teams, das er von Ron und Ginny geschenkt bekommen hatte. Der Pullover von Mrs. Weasley wie auch das neue Schweizer Zaubermesser von Tonks lagen nicht unweit davon auf einer Kommode. Dort mussten sich auch die Socken von Dobby befinden, der erst gestern im Hauptquartier eingetroffen war und Angelika wieder in Staunen versetzt hatte. Er richtete sich auf und wollte aufstehen, als sein Blick auf das Bild fiel, das Professor Dumbledore ihm zu guter Letzt geschenkt hatte. Er nahm es in die Hand und schaute erneut auf seine Eltern, Dumbledore und Sirius, die in einen Kinderwagen schauten und ihn, Harry, angrinsten. Alle schienen so ungemein glücklich zu sein. Glücklich....und irgendwie stolz. Zunächst schossen ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen, denn es war eines der wenigen Bilder, auf denen seine Eltern und Sirius gleichzeitig zu sehen waren. Aber da sie alle so glücklich aussahen... und da Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore dieses Bild selbst wie einen Schatz gehütet hatte, ließ dies ihn etwas aufmuntern. Er fuhr zärtlich über den alten verschlissenen Rahmen und beobachtete, wie seine Mutter sich in den Kinderwagen beugte und die Decke ein wenig zurechtrückte. Währenddessen rasselte Sirius, ein sehr gut aussehender Sirius, der weder ausgemergelt noch bleich war, mit einer Kinderrassel. Irgendwie war sein Gebaren mehr als komisch, so dass Harry wieder zu grinsen begann. Wie manche Erwachsene sich doch im Angesicht eines Kleinkindes zu Idioten machten. Und doch... Harry wurde es warm ums Herz, wenn er die drei hier auf dem Bild sah. Es erinnerte ihn an eine wundervolle Zeit, die Harry nicht bewusst mitgemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass dieses Bild für ihn eine Motivation, ein Anspruch war, sein Bestes einzusetzen. Nicht nur um die Tode von Sirius und seinen Eltern zu rächen, sondern, um auch anderen eine solche glückliche Zeit zu schenken. Und dazu fiel im augenblicklich Angelika ein.

„Morgen."

Harry drehte sich zu Ron um, der sich müde aufrichtete.

„Gut geschlafen, Ron?"

Ron starrte noch ein wenig vor sich hin, ehe er schließlich antwortete.

„Jo, doch, ganz gut. Habt ihr gestern noch lange weitergemacht?"

Harry lächelte. Seitdem Professor Dumbledore die Erlaubnis eingeholt hatte, dass sie hier, unter seiner Kontrolle, zaubern durften, waren sie fast jeden Tag damit beschäftigt gewesen, Angelika das Zaubern beizubringen. Zunächst war sie kaum in der Lage gewesen ihre Scheu vor dem Zaubern zu verlieren, doch in den letzten drei Tagen hatte sie riesige Fortschritte gemacht.

‚Natürlich wäre sie noch besser, hätte sie einen eigenen Zauberstab und nicht so ein altes Ding von Remus', dachte Harry, dennoch hatte sie mit einem ungewöhnlichem Tempo viele Zauber der ersten Klasse gelernt. Dies lag natürlich auch an ihrem Talent und an ihrer Kraft, die außergewöhnlich war. Remus, der das eine oder andere Mal, wenn er nicht vom Orden in Anspruch genommen wurde, vorbeischaute, war verblüfft von Angelikas Talenten und ihrem Lerneifer.

„Wenn sie so weitermacht, dann habt ihr Angelika in einem Jahr oder zwei alles beigebracht, was ihr an praktischen Zaubern bisher gelernt habt."

Dies war natürlich hypothetisch gewesen. Noch hatte Dumbledore sich zu nichts durchgerungen, was Angelika in Zukunft tun würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie unter der Aufsicht Dumbledores oder eines Zauberers aus Deutschland ihre Ausbildung weiter durchführen, dachte sich Harry.

Natürlich war dieses Tempo auch Hermine zu verdanken gewesen. Ohne ihren ‚Stundenplan' und ohne ihren ‚Ausbildungsplan' für Angelika wären sie bei weitem noch nicht so weit, da sie dann Angelika unkontrolliert verschiedene Zauber gezeigt hätten, die sie im Endeffekt mehr abgeschreckt als geholfen hätte. Doch Hermine hatte schnell die Ausbildung von Angelika in die Hand genommen und einen Rahmenplan erarbeitet, in den sie zudem Tonks und Remus mit einbaute, sodass auch diese Angelika unterrichten konnten.

„Glaubst du, dass Angelika den Engorgio-Zauber noch mal hinbekommt", fragte Ron und rieb sich seine Finger, die nach der gestrigen Attacke Angelikas auf sehr drastisch Weise angeschwollen waren.

Harry lächelte Ron an.

„Wenn du dich wieder als Versuchskaninchen zur Verfügung stellen willst... wahrscheinlich. Sie macht erhebliche Fortschritte. Allerdings wird Hermine sie in der nächsten Zeit etwas in Zaubertränke einweisen. So wird sie zu den anderen Zaubern erst mal nicht kommen. Hermione hat hier im Keller einige Räume entdeckt, die wohl früher zur Zaubertränkeherstellung benutzt worden sind. Und laut Hermine ist die Bibliothek oben unter dem Dach in Bezug von Zaubertrankherstellung noch größer als die von Hogwarts. Und DAS will schon etwas heißen. Jedenfalls hat selbst Snape schon das Interesse an einigen Büchern aus der Bibliothek der Blacks angekündigt."

„Wenn wir nur unsere Hermione nicht hätten! Sag mal... kommt Angelika jetzt besser mit ihr aus? Mir scheint es fast so."

„Nun, ich meine, beide scheinen sich ein wenig aneinander zu gewöhnen. Hermione bewundert den Lerneifer Angelikas und ihr Talent. Und Angelika; ja sie bewundert Hermiones Wissen und ihr Talent zu Organisieren. Zudem... beide scheinen so richtige Leseratten zu sein."

„Jo... weißt du, dass mich Angelika gestern das erste mal verbessert hat? Die wird noch einmal eine richtige zweite Hermione."

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Er stand auf, ging ins Bad und wusch sich.

„Zunächst dachte ich ja, Hermione sei eifersüchtig auf Angelika", hörte er Ron aus dem Nachbarzimmer, der sich ebenfalls langsam aus dem Bett quälte.

„So einen Eindruck hatte ich auch... aber ich versteh nicht, warum?"

„Keine Ahnung... na, Mädchen halt! Die versteht man so und so nicht. Aber... irgendwie süß ist sie schon."

„Wer... Hermione?"

„Nee, ich meine.."

„....Angelika. Hab ich mir schon gedacht, wen du meinst."

„Meinst du, sie hat gemerkt, dass ich auf sie stehe?"

„Also, wer das nicht gemerkt hat, muss ein Trottel sein, Ron. Das hat man doch schon am ersten Tag gesehen."

„Und?"

„Was, und?"

„Meinst du, sie steht auch auf mich?"

„Weiß nicht. Keine Ahnung"

Harry hatte sich nun vollständig angezogen. Er trug eine neue Hose, die Mrs. Weasley ihm besorgt hatte, sowie eines seiner Hemden und den neuen Pullover, auf den Harry sehr stolz war.

„Was meinst du, wird Lucius Malfoy heute verurteilt?", schlug Ron ein neues Thema an, als sie schließlich herunterstiegen und zum gedeckten Frühstücktisch eilten.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", begrüßte sie eine sehr nervöse und genervte Hermione, die bereits gefrühstückt hatte und trotz ihrer deutlichen Aufgeregtheit versuchte den Tagespropheten durchzustöbern." Lupin will uns noch sprechen, ehe wir zum Ministerium abreisen."

„Was will er denn?", fragte Ron Hermione verblüfft.

„Es geht wohl um unsere möglichen Aussagen. Näheres hat er leider nicht gesagt. Übrigens begleitet Neil uns zusammen mit Lupin. Angelika wird dagegen bei Mrs.Weasley bleiben", sagte Hermione mit Nachdruck und schaute dabei Ron tief in die Augen, so dass dieser leicht rot anlief.

„Ei..... Neil ist auch hier?"

Harry schaute Hermione fröhlich an. Der junge Arzt aus Birmingham war wenige Tage weg gewesen, nachdem er Angelika als gesund entlassen hatte.

„Er muss wohl heute sehr früh eingetroffen sein.....dann werde ich ihn ja auch endlich richtig kennen lernen. Wo doch Tonks so von ihm schwärmt!", meinte eine nun wesentlich umgänglichere Hermione, die den Rest ihres Tees in einem Zug austrank. Sie legte die Zeitung ordentlich zusammen und stand langsam auf, wobei sie die beiden Jungen leicht fragend ansah. Harry nahm sich schnell noch ein Butterbrot, verschlang es mit zwei Bissen und trank den Tee in einem Zug, ehe er sich zu Hermione und Ron gesellte, der sich entschlossen hatte, noch weitere Butterbrote mitzunehmen.

„Wird Ginny nicht auch mitkommen, und treffen wir Neville und Luna im Gericht?", fragte ein noch kauender Ron Hermione, die vorauseilte und schließlich an die Tür von Lupins Büro klopfte.

„Herein... oh da seid ihr ja. Setzt euch doch bitte... Brandon, diese Unterlagen müssen unbedingt noch zu Mundungus, ehe er und Kingsley nach Holland aufbrechen... und sagen sie ihm, er soll nichts ohne diesen Beamten der ICEA machen. Keine eigenen Sachen. Die arbeiten nahtlos mit Interpol und der holländischen Polizei zusammen... wir können uns einen Fehlschlag nicht erlauben... alles klar? "

Brandon, ein schüchterner junger Mann, der erst seit kurzem Auror und Mitglied des Ordens geworden war, nickte ergeben den Kopf.

„Alles klar, Mr. Lupin. Ich werde Mr. Fletcher und Mr. Shacklebolt sofort die Unterlagen überbringen."

Remus nickte dem jungen Mann zu, ehe er sich den drei vor ihm Sitzenden, Harry, Ron und Hermione widmete.

„Alles klar, ihr drei?"

„Nun... Sie haben uns hierher gerufen wegen der zu machenden Aussage vor dem Zauberergamot."

„Ja... es ist ganz wichtig, dass ihr nichts dazuerfindet oder etwas verschweigt. Das Zauberergamot merkt so etwas sofort. Allerdings... würde ich euch empfehlen den Orden möglichst nicht zu nennen. Die meisten Mitglieder des Zauberergamots wissen vom Orden, aber es sind heute auch Leute, vornehmlich von der Presse, dabei, die nicht wissen, dass der Orden wieder wirksam ist. Und die unsere Arbeit durch zu laute Publicity behindern könnten. Deshalb solltet ihr namentlich den Orden da raus halten. Und Harry... wenn es möglich ist, dann solltest du auch Sirius nicht unbedingt nennen."

Harry schaute Remus Lupin überrascht an.

„Aber... der Grund warum ich ins Ministerium gegangen war, war doch, weil ich Sirius in meinem Traum gesehen habe, nämlich dass er von Voldemort gefoltert wurde. Und ich kann doch seinen...", Harry schluckte,"...seinen Tod nicht einfach....". Weiter konnte Harry nicht sprechen, zu gewaltig saß der Schrecken wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Es ist mir klar, Harry, dass es schwierig ist für dich. Aber genau dies wird der Rechtsbeistand Lucius Malfoys ausnutzen zu versuchen. Und du weißt....Sirius wird weiterhin als Verbrecher vom Ministerium geführt. Die Öffentlichkeit weiß nichts davon, dass Sirius nicht mehr lebt und dass er nicht der Mörder war, den man aus ihm machte. Es tut mir genauso weh wie dir, glaube mir das. Aber Malfoys Rechtsanwalt wird es ausnutzen, wenn die Rede auf Sirius kommt und vor allem, wenn bekannt wird, wie du zu Sirius standest."

Remus schaute ein wenig zur Seite und Harry sah, dass er ebenso unter der Erinnerung litt. Noch nie hatte er daran denken müssen, dass außer ihm auch andere Sirius Tod so stark mitgenommen hatte. Irgendwie hatte er gemeint, nur er sei davon so stark betroffen. Doch nun sah Harry, dass auch Remus unter dem Tod seines Freundes erheblich litt.

„Versprichst du es... dass du nicht das... dass du Sirius ansprichst. Wenn Malfoys Rechtsanwalt ihn ins Gespräch bringt, nun, dann kannst du nicht anders, aber... bitte sage, dass dich deine Träume ins Ministerium gelockt haben; sage etwas über die Prophezeiung. Wobei du auch hier... nicht alles über die Prophezeiung sagen solltest."

„Geht ja auch nicht. Die Prophezeiung ist ja auch kaputtgegangen, ehe Harry sie ja anhören konnte. Nicht wahr, Kumpel", warf Ron kämpferisch ein.

Harry schwieg. Er war überrascht, dass Lupin anscheinend mehr über die Prophezeiung wusste, als Harry geahnt hatte. Er jedenfalls hatte niemanden von dem Wortlaut der Prophezeiung erzählt, so wie er sie im Büro von Professor Dumbledore erfahren hatte, selbst seinen besten Freunden nicht.

„Gut... das wir das geklärt haben. Dennoch... es wird schwierig werden, Lucius Malfoy festzunageln."

„Aber warum? Er war doch eindeutig im Ministerium, alle haben ihn dort gesehen... er wurde von Dumbledore inhaftiertund war eindeutig auf der Seite der Todesser", widersprach Hermione ganz sachlich.

„Ich weiß... und doch habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer ihn vertritt. Aber dieses ‚Geheimnis' wird ja bald gelüftet worden sein. Gut...", Remus schaute auf seine Uhr.." ich denke mir, Tonks und O'Sullivan werden bald eintreffen und dann können wir ins Ministerium fahren."

„Ho, Thomas, wir sind es!"

Thomas Bowman schaute von seinem Schreibtisch auf, legte den Tagespropheten, den er gerade gelesen hatte zur Seite und schaute durch die kleine Luke, die seinen Bereich von dem Vorraum des Gefängnisses von Askaban trennte. Durch das schmutzige kleine Fenster sah er drei Männer stehen, die wie er einen tiefroten Umhang trugen. Außer diesen drei, die er als Richard Williamson, Gregory Scrimgeour und Dennis Witherspoon erkannte, stand ein kleiner Mann in einem hellgelben gestreiften Umhang, der eine kleine Tasche unter dem Arm hielt.

„ Ah, Richard.... Parole?"

"Kaffeekränzchen"

"Ok….bitte Zahlenkontrolle"

Der Zauberer tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine eckige Scheibe, auf dem die Zahlen von 0-9 angebracht worden waren, seinen Zahlencode ein. Als bei Bowman ein grünes Lämpchen leuchtete, nickte er und betätigte den Hebel, so dass die äußere Tür geöffnet werden konnte. Mit einem lauten Knacken entriegelte sie sich, so dass die vier Personen in den Zwischengang treten konnten. Funken flogen umher, als die verschiedenen Wachzauber und Bindeflüche deaktiviert wurden. Währenddessen informierte Bowman die anderen Wachen, vornehmlich die Kobolde, die im innersten Bereich für die Gefangenen zuständig waren.

„Ok... legt eure Zauberstäbe bitte in die dazugehörigen Fächer. Ihr kennt ja die Prozedur."

Alle vier Personen, die sich nun in einem Zwischengang befanden, legten ihre Zauberstäbe in kleine Kästchen, die in dem Zwischengang an den Seiten befestigt waren und verschlossen diese Kästchen.

„Ähm... Mister..?"

„Aldobrandesci, Doktore Francesco Aldobrandesci. Ich bin der Anwalt von Mr. Malfoy"

„Ähm...ja...das habe ich mir gedacht, Mister Albodram.."

„Aldobrandesci!"

„Ja... auch gut... sie sind ja auch angekündigt worden. Aber, dennoch.....Sie müssen leider ihre Tasche auch in eines der Kästchen legen."

„Meine Tasche, aber warum denn?"

„Nun, Sie könnten ja in der Tasche einen weiteren Zauberstab verborgen haben. Und wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass keine Zauberstäbe hier ins Gefängnis eingeschleust werden können. Unsere Anweisungen dazu sind sehr strikt. Zudem würde ein geschmuggelter Zauberstab einen Alarm auslösen."

„Aber hier sind Unterlagen darin, die einiges für das Haus Malfoy regeln und unbedingt von meinem Mandanten unterschrieben werden müssen, ehe er heute vor das Zauberergamot tritt. Zudem befinden sich weitere Akten in der Tasche, die wir für unsere Verteidigung benötigen und von denen Mr. Malfoy Kenntnis haben soll. Ich habe dazu extra von Mr. Fudge ein Erlaubnisschreiben eingeholt."

„Das mag ja sein, Doktor. Aber dennoch muss ich Sie auffordern, die Tasche hier zulassen.

Sie können gern ihre Papiere in den Besucherraum mitnehmen, der für sie vorbereitet worden ist. Nur... Ihre Tasche müssen Sie leider ebenfalls in einem dieser Kästchen einschließen."

Der kleine schmale Mann, dessen Brillengläser seine Augen um so vieles vergrößerten, hob ärgerlich seine Schultern und schimpfte laut in einer anderen Sprache, die Thomas Bowman nicht verstand. Dann kniete er nieder, holte einen kleinen Aktenberg voller Pergamentrollen aus der Tasche und drückte diese dem erstbesten der mitgekommenen Auroren in die Arme. Als dann auch noch eines der Pergamentrollen auf den Boden fiel und sich entrollte, war das Chaos im Zwischenraum komplett. Während Dennis Witherspoon sich nach dem Pergament bückte, verschloss Mr. Aldobrandesci die Tasche in einem weiteren Kästchen.

„Könntest du dich bei uns in einer halben Stunde melden?", meinte Scrimgeour ein wenig amüsiert zu Bowman und schaute auf seine beiden Arbeitskollegen, die dem Anwalt von Lucius Malfoy halfen, die Rollen und Papiere wieder aufzuwickeln und zu ordnen.

„Alles klar... und dann geht's nach London zur Verhandlung?"

„Ja, aber nur mit Lucius Malfoy, McNair und Crabbe. Die anderen bleiben noch hier. Sie werden später abgeholt."

„Na dann... viel Spass dann noch", erwiderte Bowman, als das Durcheinander im Zwischenraum beseitigt worden war und ein ärgerlicher Mr. Aldobrandesci mit einigen zerknautschten Pergamentrollen unter seinem Arm darauf wartete, dass die innere Tür geöffnet wurde. Wiederum bediente Thomas Bowman einen Hebel und erneut entriegelte sich unter Funkenflug die Tür. Scrimgeour nickte Bowman noch zu, ehe er durch die Tür trat und in dem nächsten Raum verschwand. Thomas Bowman setzte sich und nahm abermals den Tagespropheten in die Hand.

Eine halbe Stunde später schickte er einen Kobold in den Besucherraum, um Scrimgeour zu benachrichtigen, dass es nun die halbe Stunde um sei. Wenig später erschienen die drei Auroren zusammen mit Mr. Aldobrandesci und den drei Gefangenen, Lucius Malfoy, McNair und Goyle. Während dem Angeklagten Ketten angelegt wurden, die verhinderten, dass sie, außer zu Laufen, irgendeine andere Bewegung machen konnten, verstaute Aldobrandesci seine Papiere wieder in seiner Tasche. Schließlich öffnete Bowman die äußere Tür.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr. Malfoy... und besuchen sie uns bald wieder."

Lucius Malfoy drehte sich um, wobei dieses doch sehr merkwürdig aussah, da er seinen Körper dem Auroren vollständig zudrehen musste, und grinste Bowman böse an.

„Ich denke, ich werde an sie denken, Mr. Bowman."

Dann ließ er sich von Scrimgeour wegführen. Thomas Bowman schaute den Gefangenen hinterher, die sich in eine Transportkutsche führen ließen und dachte an die Worte von Lucius Malfoy nach.

‚Wie hatte er dies gemeint, er werde an ihn denken?'

Schulternzuckend widmete sich Bowman wieder seiner Zeitung.

‚Hoffentlich kommt bald die Ablösung, dann kann ich nach Hause und mich so richtig ausschlafen, dachte Bowman und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Schließlich nickte er ein wenig ein.

„Jo... Thomas, die Ablösung!"

Bowman fuhr sich erschreckt über die Augen. Wieder schaute er durch die Luke uns sah Melinda Smith, eine ältere Aurorin vor dem Tor stehen. Bowman schaute verwundert zur Uhr. Normalerweise ließ sich Smith immer sehr viel Zeit und heute... heute war sie sehr früh dran.

‚Aber was soll's, kann ich eben früher nach Hause', dachte sich Bowman.

„Parole?"

„Kaffeekränzchen"

„Zahlencode!"

Auch die ältere Aurorin tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Zahlencode ein. Die Lampe leuchtete rot auf.

„Ähm... du musst dich verdrückt haben. Gebe bitte noch einmal deinen Code ein, Melinda"

Wieder tippte die Frau den Code ein und nun leuchtete die Lampe grün auf. Bowman betätigte den Hebel der äußeren Tür. Dann packte er seine Tasche, nahm die Zeitung und meldete sich bei den Kobolden ab. Schließlich schob er seinen Zauberstab in das Schloss der Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

‚Was macht sie denn so lange?', wunderte sich Bowman, doch schließlich öffnete sich knarrend die Tür zu seiner Beobachtungsstation, nachdem auch der Zauberstab von Melinda Smith in das Schloss fuhr.

„Grüß dich, du bist aber... "

Thomas Bowman erschrak. Vor ihm stand nicht Melinda Smith, sondern eine Person, die er nur von einem der Fahndungsfotos kannte. Es war..... Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie lächelte ihm zu und hob einen Zauberstab, den sie zwischen ihren Fingern hielt.

„Das kann nicht sein...", rief Bowman laut, denn er wusste, dass ein zusätzlicher Zauberstab einen Alarm ausgelöst hätte... es sei denn, jemand anderes hätte einen im Zwischenraum gelagert. Doch zu weiteren Gedanken, wie dieser Zauberstab hier hereinkam, würde er nicht mehr kommen, denn das letzte was er hörte, war

„**Avada Kedavra**"

**Review-Antworten:**

Beim letzten Mal habe ich eure Reviews nicht beantwortet, deshalb werde ich dieses jetzt nachholen… denn ihr seid eine wundervolle Leserschaft!

**Eva Luna: **Danke für deine Reviews... ich hoffe einiges klärt sich weiterhin, wobei die Geschichte so manche Überraschung noch bürgt. Und mit Angelikas Zauberfähigkeiten... nun auch da wird es noch zu einigen Überraschungen kommen. Tja und Ron... wir wissen ja alle , wie er so bei hübschen Mädchen reagiert. Aber ob es wirklich so einfach ist, sie zu beeindrucken... aber ich verrate wieder schon zu viel. Ich werde jedenfalls versuchen so schnell wie möglich weitere Kapitel zu schreiben.

**laser-jet: **Auch an dich einen Dank. Ich werde versuchen es zu beherzigen. Sicher mein Schreibstil ist sicher nicht der von JKR, aber ich will mich natürlich auch an ihr orientieren.

**Fluffy Bond: **Fluffy, du bist sehr nah dran! gg. Aber wozu er die Quelle der Sul gebrachen kann... da musst du dich ein wenig gedulden. Ich hoffe allerdings ich überspanne den Spannungsrahmen nicht zu sehr. Dennoch... ich freue mich immer, wenn du ein Review schreibst und ich danke dir dafür sehr.

Sandy: Hoffentlich hat dein Freund nicht dagegen, wenn die Kapitel weiter so ‚kurz' bleiben und du vielleicht ein wenig mehr Zeit am Computer verbringst. Auf jeden Fall versuche ich nie unter 8 Wordseiten für ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Jeden fall danke für deine schönen Reviews. 

**Banduan: **Danke, liebes Schwesterlein, für deine schöne Review. Es ist schön dich zu „sehen", dass du auf mich stolz bist. Ich versuche vielschichtig zu sein, die Charaktere der Geschichte plausibel zu entwickeln. Ich hoffe bloss, dass ich mich nicht irgendwo verzettele. Aber ich weiß ja, du wirst mich dann schon darauf hinweisen. Auch... wenn es mit deiner Zeit ein wenig schwieriger geworden ist.


	10. Der Gerichttermin

**10. Der Gerichttermin**

„Zauberstäbe bitte hier registrieren lassen" 

Harry sah eine riesige Menschenschlange vor einem Pult stehen, über dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Sicherheit_ befestigt war. Irgendwie hatte das Schild nach dem letzten Besuch Harry erheblich gelitten, denn es hing leicht schief. Insgesamt waren die Spuren des Kampfes, der hier im Ministerium vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewütet hatte, noch längst nicht beseitigt worden. Der in der Mitte der Halle befindliche Brunnen war stillgelegt worden, wobei einige Handwerker dabei waren, die goldenen Figuren zu restaurieren. Anscheinend waren dazu nicht einfache ‚Reparo-Sprüche" möglich. Obwohl Harry kaum Zeit hatte, da Remus, Neil und Tonks sich gleich der Schlange zuwandten, konnte er sehen, dass die Figuren sich nicht mehr um den Zauberer gruppierten, sondern sich eher von ihm abwanden.

„Eric, die jungen Hogwartsschüler sind Zeugen im Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy"

„Mmh...", erwiderte der Zauberer hinter dem Pult missgelaunt. Er trug einen pfaublauen Umhang, auf dessen Rücken in weißer großer Schrift das Wort „Security" prangte. Noch, ehe Harry etwas tun konnte, war der Zauberer auf ihn zugetreten und fuhr wieder mit einer goldenen Rute hinter Harrys Rücken auf und ab. Irgendwie machte diese Rute quiekende Geräusche, die für den Sicherheitszauberer aber zu keiner Reaktion reichte.

„Die Arme bitte nach oben strecken!"

Harry schaute den Beamten des Ministeriums erstaunt an, dann hob er seine Arme, woraufhin er vorn und an der Seite ebenfalls untersucht wurde.

„Mr. Potter... haben sie einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft... oder ist es immer noch der alte... elf Zoll, Kern Phönixfeder."

„Nein, ich habe keinen neuen gekauft... und ja, es ist der alte."

Der Wachbeamte, der immer noch eine sehr gequälte Miene zeigte, drückte auf einen Knopf, woraufhin ein Pergamentstreifen aus einem Schlitz des Sockels hervorschnellte, den der Zauberer an sich nahm.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry nach, doch der missgelaunte Zauberer wandte sich ab und sagte laut

„ Der Nächste!"

Kurze Zeit später waren alle, Ginny, Hermione, Ron und Harry, durch die Kontrollen geschleust und standen nun, wieder in einer Schlange, vor den Fahrstühlen, die sie, wie so viele andere, in den großen Gerichtssaal bringen sollten.

„Also, diese Sicherheits-Fuzzies werden immer dämlicher. Da sage ich ihm, dass ich einen neuen Zauberstab besitze und was tut der Typ... drückt nur auf den Knopf ohne irgendetwas zu tun. Woraufhin diese Maschine eine Fehlermeldung sendet", schimpfte kopfschüttelnd Neil.

„Na, du bist ja immerhin hier", meinte Tonks leicht grinsend und strich mit der Hand beruhigend über Neils Rücken.

„Ja, aber nur weil Mr. Doge, der hinter mir stand, sich eingemischt hat. Ansonsten hätten die mich doch glatt aus der Schlange geholt."

„Sie müssen die Sicherheitsleute verstehen, O'Sullivan. Bei diesem Ansturm von Leuten ist das Sicherheitsrisiko enorm. Es geht immerhin um einen Prozess gegen Todesser. Den ersten seit Jahren. Und um einen Prozess um Lucius Malfoy. Da möchten die „Massen" gern dabei sein. Egal, ob sie nun für ihn oder gegen ihn sind.", versuchte Remus erklärend einzugreifen.

„Hallo Harry!"

Harry drehte sich überrascht um und sah Angelina Johnson, die einen großen Korb mit Pergamentrollen mit sich trug.

„Angelina! Hallo, was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe hier eine Stelle gefunden. Bei den Obliviatoren, den Vergissmichs."

„Und? Wie ist es da so?", fragte Hermione

„Ach, ist schon ganz in Ordnung. Die sind alle ganz nett in der Abteilung. Zum Glück bin ich nicht ins Amt für magische Verkehrswesen gekommen, wo ich mich auch hinbeworben hatte. Die haben nämlich die Umbridge bekommen. Die dumme Kuh ist doch dahin versetzt worden."

„Umbridge ist noch im Amt?", rief Ron erbost aus.

„Ja, leider. Die werden sie einfach nicht los. Obwohl sie soviel Mist verzapft hat... aber Fudge stärkt ihr immer noch den Rücken, obwohl er sie vom Amt des stellvertretenden Zaubereiminister abgesetzt hatte. Und jetzt quält sie die Mitarbeiter ständig mit Memos und Anfragen."

„Oh, Merlin hilf... aber... sie hat doch gegen bestehendes Recht verstoßen?", sagte Ron

„Ja, ja... aber beweisen konnte man es nicht. Und darauf kommt es an. Zudem... Fudge hat sie ganz schnell aus der Schussbahn gebracht. Denn, immerhin hatte sie vieles in seinem Namen durchgesetzt. Und das will er nicht mehr wahrhaben, beziehungsweise vertuschen."

Angelina seufzte auf

„Na ja, ich muss jetzt weiter. Mr. Friedlich, unser Abteilungsleiter, will noch jetzt diese Pergamente haben... also bis später."

„Ja... vielleicht kommen wir bei dir nachher mal vorbei."

Harry winkte Angelina zu, ehe sie in der dichten Menge der Leute verschwand. Harry drehte sich noch einmal nach ihr um, doch schon konnte er sie nicht mehr erblicken.

„Lass uns den anderen Fahrstuhl nehmen, Timothy"

„Ja, ist vielleicht besser... Entschuldigen sie bitte... können wir da zum anderen Fahrstuhl kommen?"

Der junge Mann, der neben Harry in einer Schlange stand, schaute Ginny und Hermione fragend an.

„Natürlich", sagte Ginny und machte ein wenig Platz für die beiden jungen Männer, die sich zu einem anderen Fahrstuhl aufmachten, von dem sie meinten, schneller zum Gerichtssaal kommen zu können.

‚Irgendwoher kenne ich diesen jungen Mann', sagte sich Harry, als er den beiden nachsah.

Die Fahrstuhltür vor ihnen öffnete sich und entließ einige Zauberer und etliche Memos ehe sie mit der Schar weiterer Zauberer und Hexen eintreten konnte.

„Au", rief Ron unvermittelt, als ihm eine dickere Hexe auf den Fuss trat.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie. Aber sie müssen auch mal ein wenig Platz machen"

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Ron einfach mit ihrem Gewicht zur Seite, so dass ihm beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

„Nun machen sie sich mal nicht so dick hier", fauchte sie Ron noch an, der die Hexe perplex anstarrte. Als schließlich der Fahrstuhl, der merkwürdig knarrte und krächzte, im nächsten Stockwerk, dem 9.hielt und die Menschenmasse ausspie, war Ron merklich weiß im Gesicht.

„Wer war denn das? Mann, hat die gestunken. Ohhh..."

Remus Lupin, der auf Harry gewartet hatte, schaute der dicken Person hinterher und nickte.

„ Olga Tack-Stickler... Chefredakteurin des Tagespropheten. Und... da, natürlich, ist Rita Kimmkorn. Zwei Geier auf der Jagd nach Aas. Kommt, versuchen wir hier durchzukommen. Immerhin haben wir, bis leider auf dich O'Sullivan, die besten Plätze, die wir bekommen könnten, nämlich die auf der Zeugenbank."

„Kein Problem. Ich werde schon einen Platz finden"

„Bis nachher", rief Tonks ihm nach, als er sich in die Schlange einreihte, die zu den Besucherplätzen führte. Remus schob die Jugendlichen vor sich die Treppen hinauf, dorthin wo die Verliese und Gerichtssäle waren, dorthin, wo heute der erste Gerichtstermin gegen Lucius Malfoy, Macnair und Crabbe verhandelt werden sollte; dorthin, wo die Tür war, durch die die Angeklagten, aber auch die Zeugen gehen konnten.

„Hoffentlich bemerkt uns die Kimmkorn nicht", nuschelte Hermione Harry zu, der sich ebenfalls so unauffällig wie möglich in die Richtung des Nebeneinganges bewegte.

„Ah...Harry Potter. Harry Potter warten sie... ein Interview bitte... was erwarten sie heute von dem Prozess... sind sie zufrieden, dass die Todesser angeklagt werden... glauben sie, sie wissen schon wer wird seine Gefolgsleute befreien..."

Harry eilte so schnell wie er konnte weiter. Rita Kimmkorn versuchte die Gruppe um Remus Lupin noch einzuholen, doch andere Zuhörer des Prozesses verhinderten dies. Schließlich erreichten sie die Tür, vor der zusätzliche Sicherheitsleute standen, die Remus, Tonks und die Jugendlichen einließen.

„Wow...", hörte Harry Ron sagen, der in die vollen Ränge des Gerichtssaales schaute. Nur noch wenige Plätze waren unbesetzt, obwohl der Saal größer war, als die, die Harry bisher gesehen hatte. Anders als bei jenen Sälen waren die Zuschauerränge nicht nur auf einer Seite angebracht, sondern befanden sich oberhalb des Geschehens an allen vier Wänden. Unter den vielen Blicken von Zauberern und Hexen führte Remus sie zu einer Bank, die nicht unweit eines Podestes standen, auf dem große dunkelbraune Stühle standen, die noch nicht besetzt waren. Genau gegenüber waren je zwei Tische angebracht. An dem Tisch, der näher zu ihnen stand, saß schon Cornelius Fudge und Amelia Susan Bones, die Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium. Als sie Harry erblickte, nickte sie nur kurz und lächelte ihn an. Harry nickte zurück und setzte sich auf die Bank neben Ron und Hermione. Am andere Tisch, der etwas weiter von ihnen weg stand, saß noch niemand. Schließlich befand sich genau gegenüber der Zeugenbank mehrere Steinstühle, an denen schwere Ketten angebracht waren, die allerdings noch offen auf dem Fußboden lagen. Harry wusste aus dem Denkarium Dumbledores, das sie für die Angeklagten gedacht waren.

„Hey, Harry!"

Luna tauchte neben Harry auf und lächelte ihn in ihrer eigenen Art an. Dann lief sie weiter, nicht ohne wild irgendwelchen Hexen oder Zauberern in den Rängen zuzuwinken.

„Mein Vater ist mitgekommen. Sitzt dort rechts unter den Presseleuten. Huhu... Papa!"

Ron drehte sich zu Harry um und grinste ihn verstohlen an. Dabei begann er mit den Augen zu rollen. Harry versuchte sich ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, verschluckte sich und musste mehrfach husten. Hermione schaute ihn überrascht an und schlug ihm leicht auf den Rücken.

„Alles in Ordnung?", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Neville! Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen sehen. Wie geht's. ?", fragte Ron

„Na ja, geht so. Habt ihr schon eure ZAG-Ergebnisse erhalten. ?"

„Nein, du?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf, schien aber deutlich erleichtert zu sein.

„Oma dachte schon, ich würde sie ihr vorenthalten. Dabei sollten sie doch in den Ferien kommen."

„Ich denke, die werden in den nächsten Tagen eintreffen... oh, schaut mal, da kommt die alte Hexe Umbridge"

Hermione zeigte voller Abscheu auf eine Hexe, die mit einem alten Wasserkrug und einem Glas voller Wasser auf den Tisch von Cornelius Fudge zusteuerte und diese auf dann auf den Tisch stellte. Zunächst bot sie Mrs. Bones das Wasser an, die ärgerlich aus einigen Pergamenten aufschaute, da sie nicht gestört werden wollte und deshalb dankend ablehnte. So ließ sie das Wasser bei Cornelius Fudge und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Macht sich wohl wieder lieb Kind, bei unserem Zaubereiminister.", meinte Ron angeekelt.

„Das kannst wohl laut sagen... es ist ein Unding, dass sie nicht auf einem dieser Stühle dahinten sitzt. Wo sie doch Harry die Dementoren auf den Hals geschickt hat. Nicht zu vergessen, was sie dir, Harry, und Lee Jordan mit ihrer Feder angetan hatte.", fügte Hermione giftig hinzu.

Doch ehe Harry auch noch etwas erwidern konnte, gingen abermals die großen Türen auf, durch die auch sie in den Innenraum des Saales gekommen waren. Die Zauberer und Hexen, die sich bisher laut unterhalten hatten, begannen zu verstummen. Manch einer zeigte auf den Eingang. Und richtig... hinter einigen in roten Umhängen gekleideten Auroren kamen langsam Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair und Paul Crabbe in den Saal. Alle drei trugen blaue Overalls und waren an den Händen und Füssen angekettet. Zum ersten Mal schien Lucius Malfoy nicht den eleganten aalglatten Eindruck zu machen. Sein Gesicht war unrasiert, seine fast weißen Haare waren ungepflegt und hingen ungewaschen herunter. Fast konnte man eine Ähnlichkeit zu Snape vermuten. Die Auroren führten die drei Angeklagten zu den Steinstühlen und ließen sie dort Platz nehmen. Neben den drei Angeklagten war ein kleiner Mann, in einem knallgelben Umhang in den Saal getreten, der nun zum anderen Tisch strebte um sich dort hinzusetzen.

„Wer ist das?"

„Oh, nein!", hörte Harry Remus leise sagen, der mit einigem Widerwillen den Mann anstarrte.

„Wer ist der Mann?"; wiederholte Harry so leise, und wandte sich an Remus.

„Dies ist Francesco Aldobrandesci."

"Und wer ist Mr. Aldosoundso?", fragte Ron

Remus lächelte Harry, Ron und Hermione an, wobei in seinen Augen allerdings keine Freude lag.

„Mr. Aldobrandesci ist ein sehr guter Anwalt, aus einer angesehenen italienischen Familie. Die Aldobrandesci's oder Aldobrandeschis, wie sie auch genannt wurden, herrschten über Teile der Toskanas und Maremmas seit dem 9.Jahrhundert unserer Zeitrechnung. Später fielen ihre Gebiete zwar den Orsinis und den Medicis zu, aber dennoch blieben sie, in weit kleinerem Rahmen, eine der einflussreichsten Familien Italiens."

„Aber was macht der hier in England?"

„Er ist ein anerkannter Anwalt hier. Seine Familie hat ihn hier Recht studieren lassen... und irgendwie ist er hier hängen geblieben. Ach... man nennt ihn übrigens auch „die Katze", obwohl ich ihn eher mit einer Ratte vergleichen würde."

„Und dies schient nicht so gut zu sein?", fragte Hermione nach.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gar nicht gut. Die Chancen Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban zu schicken, haben sich soeben minimiert. Jetzt müssen wir mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen."

Ein Gong ertönte und eine kleine Tür hinter dem Podest öffnete sich. Mehr als 20 Zauberer in violetten Umhängen betraten den Saal und strebten dem Podest zu. Hermione zog Harry hoch, der noch gesessen hatte und mit Verwunderung die Zauberer anstarrte. Alle schienen ein gewisses Alter zu besitzen und schienen mit sehr großer Anmut und Stärke ausgestattet zu sein.

„Da ist Dumbledore!", flüsterte Hermione ihm zu und zeigte verhalten auf ihren Schulleiter, der sich mit den anderen des Zaubergamots schließlich auf den hohen Stühlen niederließ. Die Zuschauer, die alle aufgestanden waren, setzten sich schließlich, als auch der letzte des Zaubergamots seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Der Zauberer in der Mitte des Gamots stand auf und hob die Hand.

„Zauberer Großbritanniens, ehrenwerte Zauberer aus den anderen Ländern. Heute wird Recht gesprochen in der Sache der Staat Großbritanniens gegen die Angeklagten Lucius Malfoy, Großgrundbesitzer, Walden Macnair, Ministeriumsangestellter und Paul Crabbe, Handelsvertreter. Die Anklage wird vertreten durch Mrs. Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium und durch Cornelis Fudge, Zaubereiminister. Die Verteidigung der drei Angeklagten wird vertreten durch Mr. Aldobrandesci, Anwalt. Möge Merlin mit unserem Urteil zufrieden sein."

Dann bat er mit einer Handbewegung Mrs. Bones auf weiterzufahren.

„Sehr geehrtes Zaubergamots, sehr geehrte magische Gemeinschaft. Die Herrn Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair und Paul Crabbe werden beschuldigt, Mitglieder einer terroristischen Bewegung namens Todesser zu sein, die zum Ziel hat, die augenblicklichen Verhältnisse Großbritanniens zu destabilisieren, die Blutreinheit wieder herzustellen und ihren Meister, von dem wir alle wissen wie er heißt, mit allen Mitteln an die Macht zu bringen. In diesem Sinne werden sie angeklagt illegal in das Zaubereiministerium eingebrochen zu sein. Sie haben sich im Ministerium mit anderen Zauberern duelliert, wobei Ministeriumsangehörige verletzt wurden. Zusätzlich zu dieser Körperverletzung beschädigten sie Ministeriumseigentum, so dass auch noch Tatbestand der Sachbeschädigung hinzukommt. Im Falle von Lucius Malfoy liegt dann noch der schwere Tatbestand der Benutzung der unverzeihlichen Flüche vor, die er bei dem Zauberer, Sturgis Podmore, angewendet haben soll. Im Fall Bode müssen der mögliche Beistand zum Mord bei allen drei Angeklagten geklärt werden."

Mrs. Bones setzte sich schließlich und Mr. Aldobandesci erhob sich.

„Sehr geehrtes Zaubergamot, sehr geehrte Ankläger, sehr geehrtes Publikum. Meine Mandaten sind nach gültigem Recht heute freizusprechen... nach der Anklage der Mitgliedschaft in einer terroristischen Vereinigung. Sie **waren** vor wenigen Wochen weder in einer solchen Vereinigung, die sich Todesser nennen, noch **sind** sie es. Sie haben weder Kontakt zu... ihm... zu jener Zeit gehabt, wie sie auch jetzt keinen Kontakt zu ihm besitzen. Gleichwohl... stimmt es, dass meine Mandanten in jener Nacht sich illegal im Ministerium aufhielten. Deshalb ist dieses Anklagepunkt unstrittig. Allerdings lässt sich eine Körperverletzung, wie auch eine Sachbeschädigung im Einzelfall nicht auf meine Mandaten zuordnen, so dass auch hier die Anklage bezüglich meiner Mandaten nicht greift. Im Falle von unverzeihlichen Flüchen, die mein Mandat Mr. Malfoy ausgeübt haben soll, weiße ich darauf hin, dass noch nicht geklärt ist, in wie weit Mr. Pudmore, der übrigens für seinen Einbruch in das Ministerium verurteilt wurde, und damit eigentlich angezeigt hatte, dass er im vollen Bewusstsein diese Tat ausgeführt habe, von einem unverzeihlichen Fluch getroffen sei. Das der Fall Bode nun meinen Mandaten zugerechnet werden soll, empfinde ich, so leid es mir tut, als letzte Schrecklichkeit, die man meinen Mandaten anhängen will. Insofern sind also meine Mandaten allenfalls des illegalen Einbruchs in das Ministerium überführt, wobei es für diesen Einbruch stichhaltige Gründe gab... die zu einem minderen Strafmass führen müssen. Ich danke Ihnen!"

„Das ist ja die Unverfrorenheit in Person", keuchte Harry auf, „ Lucius Malfoy kein Todesser?"

Auch Ron und Hermione starrten sich ungläubig an. Wieder erhob sich Mrs. Bones.

„Um zu klären, ob Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Macnair und Mr. Crabbe dem dunklen Orden angehören, möchte ich meinen ersten Zeugen aufrufen. Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks "

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. Tonks steuerte zielstrebig auf diesen Stuhl zu und ließ sich auf ihm nieder.

„Mrs. Tonks, sie sind von Beruf Auror?"

„Ja, seit vorletztem Jahr."

„Und damit haben sie uneingeschränkten Zugang zum Ministerium?"

„Ja"

„Damit, wertes Zaubergamot, hatte sie die Berechtigung im Ministerium zu sein. Gut... wie spielte es sich denn nun in der Nacht, als sich die Angeklagten sich Ministerium befanden, ab?"

„Wir wurden, also Mr. Shacklebolt und ich, in das Ministerium gerufen, weil sich dort staatsfeindliche Individuen befanden, die dort in die Mysterienabteilung eingebrochen waren. Kaum waren wir vor Ort, als sich die Zauberer, die wir als Todesser erkannten, sich uns entgegenstellten und sich mit uns duellierten."

„Waren die drei Angeklagten auch bei dieser Gruppe ‚Todesser' dabei?"

„Ja"

„Ich hätte dazu gleich mal eine Zwischenfrage", meldete sich Mr. Aldobrandesci, woraufhin der mittlere Zauberer im Zaubergamot ihm zunickte.

„ Mrs. Tonks, hat es nach ihrem Anschein schon vorher zu... ich will es mal Kampfhandlungen nennen... gegeben?"

„Ja, es schien schon zu Duellen gekommen sein"

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass meine Mandaten sich gegen die Todesser gewandt haben. Ist dies so vollständig auszuschließen? Können sie einen solchen Ausschluss vollständig beweisen?"

„Nein, das natürlich nicht, aber.."

„Danke, danke, das reicht mir!", unterbrach Aldobrandesci sie.

„Nun, kann ich vielleicht weiterfahren, Herr Anwalt"; fauchte eine leicht ärgerliche Mrs. Bones den Anwalt an.

„Ja, aber ja doch"

„Jetzt wisst ihr, warum man ihn die Katze nennt!", murmelte Remus leise," er beginnt mit Bones und Zeugen zu spielen."

Tonks erzählte nun etwas detaillierter, was nach ihrem Auftauchen aus ihrer Sicht passiert war.

„Und... und sie sind nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden?", fragte Aldobrandesci unvermittelt dazwischen

„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Tonks unsicher nach.

„Nun, nach meinen Unterlagen wurden sie geschockt. Also,... nicht das sie mich falsch verstehen, aber... haben sie wirklich ALLES mitbekommen."

„Nein, aber..."

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir ihren Kollegen, diesen... wo steht es noch mal, ah, ja... Mr. Shacklebolt dazu eher fragen... "

„Mr. Shacklebolt ist zur Zeit nicht in der Lage auszusagen!", hörte man Albus Dumbledores Stimme durch den Gerichtssaal.

„Schade... wirklich schade. Nun, Mrs.Bones, ich glaube ihre Zeugin kann leider nicht definitiv dazu beitragen, zu erklären, ob mein Mandant sich gegen oder für die Todesser entschieden hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie das hohe Gericht dazu denkt, aber..."

„Das lassen sie bitte das Zaubergamot alleine entscheiden", fuhr Dumbledore in einer ruhigen aber deutlich scharfen Stimme verlauten.

„Nun, dann danke ich Ihnen, Mrs. Tonks", schaltete sich Cornelis Fudge ein und entließ so sie so aus dem Zeugenstand.

„Als nächsten Zeugen rufe ich Harry Potter in den Zeugenstand."

Harry schaute erschrocken auf. Dann stand er langsam auf und ging mit etwas zitternden Knien auf den Zeugenstuhl zu. Mrs. Bones, die neben dem Stuhl stand, lächelte ihm warm zu, als er sich setzte.

„Harry... du weißt, dass du hier die Wahrheit sagen musst. Wir wollen genau den Tathergang in jener Nacht erfahren, in jener Nacht, als du dich in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums, zusammen mit deinen Freunden aufgehalten hast. Alles klar?"

„Ja"

„Gut, kannst du mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Mr. Malfoy und auch die beiden anderen Herrn die dort anzutreffenden Todesser begleitet haben oder ob sie sich gegen sie gewandt haben?"

„Mr. Malfoy..." begann Harry und schaute dabei in die gegenüberliegende Zuschauerreihe. War es Zufall oder Schicksal, dass er in diesem Augenblick in das angespannte Gesicht von Draco Malfoy schaute, der neben seiner Mutter dort in dem Zuschauerblock schaute?

„Mr. Malfoy hatte nicht die dort anwesenden Todesser begleitet..."

„Ha, selbst ihr Kronezeuge widerlegt ihre Anklage", triumphierte Mr. Aldobrandesci

„..., er hat sie angeführt!", beendete Harry seinen Satz und unterbrach damit den Anwalt,„ er war es, der uns im Ministerium aufgelauert hat, uns bedrohte und schließlich sich mit uns und dem Or... einigen Freunden und Ministeriumsmitglieder duellierte."

„Wieso kommst du darauf, das er die Todesser angeführt hatte."

„Weil er die Verhandlungen führte; weil er in Lord Voldemorts Namen..."

Mit einem Ruck zuckten die Zuschauer zusammen.

„... weil er uns in Lord Voldemorts Namen uns die Prophezeiung abnehmen wollte. Als wir den Todesser, entkamen, organisierte er, Mr. Malfoy, die Verfolgung, die schließlich in den Duellen endete."

„Wie.."

„Mr. Aldobrandesci, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Sie können gern nach meiner Befragung den Zeugen auch befragen, aber ich verbitte mir eine weitere Einmischung.", ereiferte sich Mrs. Bones

„Also, nun seien sie doch nicht so aufgeregt, meine Liebe, gut... dann warte ich!", sagte Mr. Aldobrandesci mit zuckersüßer Stimme und hob entschuldigend seine Hände, was einige der Zuhörer zu einem Gelächter hinreißen ließen. Mrs. Bones wandte sich wieder Harry zu und atmete tief ein, ehe sie leise weiterfuhr.

„Was wollte Mr.Malfoy im Namen... von ihm... haben? Du nanntest eine Prophezeiung?"

„Ja... Lord Voldemort hatte schon vor 16 Jahren erfahren, dass bezüglich ihm und... mir eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen wurde, die sein weiteres Handeln beeinträchtigen sollte. Auf Grund dieser Prophezeiung wurden meine Eltern getötet. Da Lord Voldemort 15 Jahre lang nicht in der Lage war, zu erfahren, was die Prophezeiung aussagte, wollte er Gewissheit haben und schickte schließlich seine Todesser."

„Und du wolltest auch wissen, was in der Prophezeiung stand und warst deshalb im Ministerium?"

„Ja!"

„Du hast es erfahren?"

In diesem Moment fuhr wieder Mr. Aldobrandesci auf.

„Ist das denn wichtig, ob er es erfahren hatte? Was hat das mit meinen Mandaten zu tun... also wirklich!"

Harry atmete tief ein... und war dem Anwalt in diesem Augenblick dankbar.

„Nun gut, du kannst also im absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass alle drei Angeklagten Todesser sind!"

„Absolut"

„Danke!"

Mrs. Bones setzte sich, woraufhin sich Mr. Aldobrandesci erhob.

„Harry... ich kann dich doch Harry nennen, nicht wahr. Nun, Harry, kennst du weitere Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy?"

„Ja, Draco Malfoy"

"Den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy. Wie ist dein Kontakt zu Draco, seid ihr Freunde?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was das jetzt hier soll?", ereiferte sich Mrs. Bones, doch Mr. Aldobrandesci fuhr weiter.

„Nun, berichtige mich, Harry... nach meinen Unterlagen seid ihr keine Freunde, eher Rivalen. Solche Gegner in der Schule, dass es dort schon zu Duellen und Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen euch oder mit euch befreundeten Schülern gekommen ist. Nun, kann es nicht sein, Harry Potter, dass du jetzt dir das hier ausgedacht hast, um Draco Malfoy, um den Malfoys es heimzahlen zu können?"

„Nein!"

„Nein? Ich habe hier Unterlagen von Schülern, die etwas anderes aussagen... aber gut, ich möchte noch auf etwas hinweisen... wie konntest du wissen, dass Todesser sich in dem Ministerium befanden, um diese obskure Prophezeiung zu stehlen? Wobei ich anmerken möchte, dass kein Todesser diese Prophezeiung wirklich stehlen hätte können, weil sie nur von den in der Prophezeiung handelnden Personen berührt werden kann. Wie sollte Mr. Malfoy diese Prophezeiung an sich bringen? Also, warum warst du zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Ministerium?"

Harry schwieg zunächst. Was sollte er sagen, dass er Sirius ‚gesehen' hatte, ein Sirius, der von Lord Voldemort gefoltert worden war?

„Ich... ich habe durch Lord Voldemorts Augen diese Tür im Ministerium gesehen."

„Wie, du hast durch seine Augen diese Tür gesehen?"

„Nun, durch seinen Fluch, der mich zwar traf, aber nur die Narbe, die ich trage, verursachte, habe ich eine geistige Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort, die..."

Im ganzen Saal wurde das Stimmengewirr so laut, das der mittlere Zauberer des Zaubergamots wieder einen lauten ‚Gong' betätigte und so das Publikum zum Schweigen brachte.

„Du hast eine Verbindung zu... ihm? Sie sehen, meine sehr geehrten Zauberer, entweder lügt dieser Junge dreist oder... er sagt die Wahrheit. Doch wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, wenn er eine geistige Verbindung zu... ihm... wirklich hat, und wenn ihm diese „Stimme" schließlich etwas vorgaukelte, ihn ins Ministerium lockte, damit **er** die Prophezeiung an sich nehmen sollte, könnte sie ihm nicht auch vorgaukeln, dass Mr. Malfoy ein Todesser sei? Oder Mr. Crabbe? Oder sogar Mr. Macnair?"

Harry schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Die Zuschauer starrten ihn an. Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf jenen jungen Mann, den er am Fahrstuhl gesehen hatte. Dieser bückte sich stark nach unten. Irgendwoher kannte er diesen Mann. Doch woher?

„Nein, Lord Voldemort hat mir nicht vorgegaukelt, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser ist. Er hat damals diesen Aufmarsch auf dem Camping-Platz der Weltmeisterschaft organisiert. Und... Ich habe ihn gesehen, als Lord Voldemort auferstand und er die Todesser zu sich rief. Er war dabei. Er war es, der mir die Prophezeiung abnehmen wollte. Er ist ein Todesser!"

Harry suchte nach weiteren Worten... und dann, wusste er plötzlich, woher er den Mann kannte. Sein letzter Traum ging ihm durch den Kopf. Hatte Lord Voldemort nicht einen Todesser namens Timothy gequält, der ihn, Harry Potter, hatte angreifen wollen? Harry schaute noch einmal hoch... er kannte nicht dessen Gesicht, aber so wie dieser Mann gebückt saß... seine Stimme, ja, alles deutete auf diesen Todesser hin. Ob auch er das Mal auf dem Unterarm besaß.. das Mal!

„Das Mal... Mr. Malfoy hat doch auch das Mal auf dem Arm. Mit diesem Mal hat Voldemort damals die Todesser zu sich gerufen. Man braucht doch nur seinen Arm anzusehen, um zu sehen, ob er ein Todesser ist."

„Harry, Harry... Mr. Malfoy hat dieses Mahl schon von früher. Als er unter dem Imperius-Fluch von... ihm... stand."

„Aber, wenn er nicht zu Lord Voldemort gerufen wurde, wenn er nicht zu ihm steht, warum ist dann sein Mal so deutlich geworden. Ich finde, er sollte es zeigen!", erwiderte Harry.

„Eine wunderbare Idee, Harry!", erwiderte Mrs. Bones und winkte den Auroren zu Mr. Malfoy zum Zeugenstuhl zu bringen.

Harry schaute nun siegessicherer auf... und sah dann, wie dieser Todesser namens Timothy langsam aufstand und seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Achtung... Todesser!", rief Harry und warf sich zur Seite, ehe ein Lichtblitz in seinen Stuhl einschlug und die Rückenlehne verschmorte.

**„LORD VOLDEMORT AN DIE MACHT",** hörte Harry auf einer anderen Seite hören, ehe weitere Lichtblitze durch den Saal schossen.

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy Bond: Was Bellatrix vor hat? Nun, sie wird wohl ihre Freunde befreien! Aber über ihren Ausbruch wird noch in Kapitel 11 zu hören sein. Gemein nicht! Aber ich bin schon dabei es zu schreiben! 

**Vivianne Ollivander: **Danke liebe Schwester für deine netten und schönen Reviews. Ich werde bald noch mehr auf Angelikas Vergangenheit, auf die Quelle der Sul, auf Bladud, auf so viele verzweigte Richtungen eingehen. Ich hoffe, dass die Geschichte, die du dankenswerter Weise Beta liest, dir immerzu gefällt. Knuddel.

**sabine2307: **Ich tue es, wirklich, so schnell, wie ich kann... ich hoffe, dass sie euch weiter so gut gefällt. Danke für dein Review.

**Eva Luna:** Ja, im nächsten Kapitel wird noch mehr über Bellatrix zu hören sein. Aber ich musste, da das Kapitel so wichtig ist, dieses erst mal vorziehen. Ja, Hermione ist auch für mich eine richtige kleine Lehrerin. Ob sie sich mit Angelika die ganze Zeit versteht? Nun ja, mal sehen! Danke für dein Review

**Banduan: **Nun, erst mal wird Angelika im Hauptquartier bleiben, aber dann, wer weiß?( Hihi....ich!) und ja, Bellatrix befreit ihre Freunde. Die zweite Anwort ist ja allerdings schon beantwortet. Und was es mit der Quelle auf sich hat. Nun, bald wird sie in den Blickpunkt aller rücken! Danke und knuddel....dein Arnie


	11. Die SET

Hallo, liebe Leser,

da ich weiß, dass einige, die meine Geschichte lesen, sowohl ihre eigenen Geschichten hier veröffentlichen, als auch alle anderen für sie interessanten Geschichten lesen, immer Schwierigkeiten haben, die Zusammenhänge über einen größere Zeitrahmen zu behalten, habe ich dem Kapitel 11 eine Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Geschehnisse vorangestellt.

Ich hoffe so in eurem Sinne gehandelt zu haben

Arnold Friedlich

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham trifft sich Karkaroff mit dem holländischen Dieb Van Bruegelen, um an ein mittelalterliches Buch mit Stichen und Zeichnungen zukommen, in dem er etwas besonderes zu finden vermag. Doch als der Dieb ihm das Buch übergeben will, wird Karkaroff und van Bruegelen durch Peter Pettigrew getötet. In dem Restaurant, dass vollständig zerstört wird, wird auch die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner erheblich verletzt, die daraufhin ins General Hospitel Birmingham eingeliefert wird. Auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, heilt sie allerdings ungewöhnlich schnell. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Peter Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Doch als er kurz darauf keine Nachrichten vom Orden erhält, macht er sich nach Birmingham auf, um weitere Informationen über den Angriff zu sammeln. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreist ist, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen. Der Angriff, der nicht mit Lord Voldemort abgestimmt worden war und für den sich deren Anführer Timothy später verantworten muss, wird zurückgeschlagen. Harry, derweil in Birmingham, kann gerade noch verhindern, dass Angelika vom russischen Todesser Pavlov mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Als Dumbledore, Snape und der junge Arzt Neil O'Sullivan den Todesser verhören wollen, stirbt dieser unter mysteriösen Begleitumständen. Doch der Angriff des Todesser hat auch etwas gutes, Angelika, die auf Grund ihrer Aura und Stärke durchaus die Enkelin des schwarzen Magiers Grindelwald sein kann, wacht auf. Nachdem Dumbledore ihr erklärte, dass sie eine Zauberin sei und sich dessen auch nicht schämen müsste, beschließt man sie ins Hauptquartier des Ordens, in den Grimmauldplatz 12, zu bringen. Dort beginnen Harry und seine Freunde Hermione und Ron Angelika als Zauberin auszubilden, wobei Ron ein Auge auf Angelika geworfen hat.

Eine Woche nachdem Harry im Grimmauldplatz eingetroffen war und dort seinen 16. Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, beginnt der Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair und Paul Crabbe. Während die drei Angeklagten von Auroren aus Askaban abgeholt werden, geht man im Orden einer Spur nach Kopien des mittelalterlichem Buches nach, die von einem Komplizen Van Bruegelen angefertigt worden sind. Dazu reisen Shacklebolt und Mundungus Fletcher nach Amsterdam. Was der Orden zu dieser Zeit noch nicht weiß, ist, dass kurz nach dem Abtransport der drei Angeklagten Malfoy, Macnair und Crabbe, Askaban überfallen wird und die übrigen Todesser durch Bellatrix Lestrange befreit werden. Auch im Prozess selber läuft nicht alles so wie man es sich vorgestellt hat, denn Mr. Aldobrandesci, der Anwalt der drei Todesser, kann erheblichen Zweifel an den Aussagen von Tonks und Harry schüren. Doch als Harry auf das Mal an Malfoys Unterarm verweist, scheint es kurzzeitig so, als wäre eine Verurteilung der drei nur noch eine Frage der Zeit... hätten nicht Todesser in diesem Moment einen Angriff auf das Gericht versucht. Harry, der den jungen Todesser Timothy, durch einen Traum, erkennt, kann sich gerade noch zur Seite werfen, ehe er getroffen wird.

**11. Die S.E.T. **

Abermals traf ein Lichtblitz Harrys Stuhl. Panik, Geschreie, fliehende Menschen waren von allen Seiten zu hören und zu sehen. Harry drehte sich um, um an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, der in der Tasche seines Umhanges steckte, als er sah, wie Lucius Malfoy sich eines seiner Auroren entledigte und auf den Tisch der Anklage zusprang, unter dem sich Cornelius Fudge gerettet hatte. Mrs.Bones, die Lucius Malfoy entgegen gegangen war, lag unweit von Harry regungslos am Boden. Harry fluchte laut, da er seinen Zauberstab nicht ziehen konnte und so zusehen musste, wie Lucius Malfoy Fudge und den Tisch umriss und hinter diesem verschwand. Sekunden später schlugen bereits über und auf dem Tisch Flüche ein, die beide hätten treffen können. Und dann... dann konnte Harry nichts mehr sehen. Eine riesige Rauchwolke nebelte den gesamten Saal ein und verminderte so die Kampfhandlungen. Endlich bekam Harry seinen Zauberstab frei und richtete sich gebückt auf. Einen Augenblick später nahm er von links eine Bewegung wahr, worauf er seinen Stab in die Richtung richtete.

„Harry, ich bin es, Hermione! Wo bist du?"

„Hier!", rief Harry so laut, wie er konnte und so leise, dass er kein Ziel von oben abgab.

Dennoch wäre er beinahe eines geworden, hätte er nicht rechts neben ihm plötzlich ein „Protego" gehört, welches ihn und den Mann neben ihm schützte und den Fluch zurückjagte.

„Na, da bin ich wohl gerade richtig gekommen", grinste Neil ihn an.

Harry nickte dankbar. In einer Verteidigungsstellung, Rücken an Rücken, am Boden kauernd, beobachteten Hermione , Neil und Harry wie sich der Nebel langsam lichtete, bedingt dadurch, dass vom Podest, auf dem die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots sich befanden, ein Wind wehte. Kurze Zeit später war die Sicht im Saal wieder klar. Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass niemand aus dem Zaubergamots zu Schaden gekommen war. Sie strahlten eine ungeheure Aura aus, wie sie alle, Statuen gleich, ihre Zauberstäbe von sich gestreckt, den Raum musterten.

„Alles klar Harry?", rief von der Zeugenbank Remus Harry zu, der in einer ähnlichen Verteidigungsstellung wie der ihrigen, zusammen mit Ron, Luna, Neville und Ginny, hockte. Tonks hatte es scheinbar ebenfalls wie Mrs. Bones erwischt, denn auch sie lag regungslos auf dem Boden.

„Ja, alles klar!", sagte Harry, der nun langsam aufstand und sich umsah, denn die Kampfhandlungen waren nun komplett eingestellt. Harry konnte sehen, dass einige Leute in roten wie auch in pfaublauen Umhängen einzelne Zauberer abführten oder sich um diese kümmerten. Der junge Mann, den Harry als Timothy kannte, lag in der Nähe seine Platzes.

„Was ist mit Tonks?", rief Harry erschrocken.

Remus lief schnell zu ihr hin, nickte dann aber.

„Nur geschockt... sie wird wieder zu sich kommen."

Neil war inzwischen zu Mrs. Bones gelaufen und stellte fest, dass auch sie nur geschockt war. Einige andere Zuschauer aber hatten nicht das Glück gehabt.

„ Ahh... man wollte mich töten!", rief eine Stimme hinter dem Anklagetisch und nur wenige Augenblicke später konnte Harry Cornelius Fudge sehen, der sich ängstlich aufrichtete. Auch Lucius Malfoy richtete sich auf, immer noch an den Handgelenken mit Ketten versehen, und schaute sich unsicher um. Harry starrte ihn an. Er hätte schwören können, Malfoy hätte Fudge umgebracht.

„Herr Minister, alles in Ordnung?", rief einer der Auroren, die Malfoy hineingeführt hatten und nun auf Malfoy losstürmten um ihn vom Minister fortzureißen.

„Lassen sie ihn los, lassen sie ihn unverzüglich los!"

„Aber, Herr Zaubereiminister, er hat sie..."

„Ja, haben sie das nicht gesehen, Mann. Er, Lucius Malfoy, hat mich, Cornelius Fudge, den Zaubereiminister, gerettet. Er hat MEIN Leben gerettet. Vor den Todessern. Lassen sie ihn sofort los!"

Der Auror, von dem Harry meinte, das er Williamson hieß, starrte ungläubig Cornelius Fudge an.

„Hätte er mich nicht umgeworfen, hätten mich diese Flüche getroffen. Und ich wäre gestorben! ER, LUCIUS MALFOY, HAT MEIN LEBEN GERETTET", rief Fudge nun so laut wie er konnte."

Die Auroren und das Security-Personal , wie auch viele der Zuschauer, die sich so langsam aufrichteten, schauten überrascht nach unten.

„Ich... ja... somit verkünde ich, Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister, hiermit, Kraft meines Amtes, dass die Anklage gegen Mr. Malfoy, wie auch...", Fudge drehte sich um und sah, dass Paul Crabbe hinter dem Steinpodest hervorgekrochen kam," die Anklage gegen Mr. Crabbe...". Noch einmal unterbrach sich Cornelius Fudge, doch Walden Macnair stand nicht wieder auf. Der Auror, der sich über ihn beugte, schüttelte den Kopf. Walden Macnair lebte nicht mehr.

„... zurückgezogen wird! Somit ist Lucius Malfoy, wie auch Paul Crabbe freie Zauberer, die mit ihrer Tat deutlich gemacht haben, dass sie nicht zu den Todessern gehören!"

Harry traute nicht seinen Ohren. Lucius Malfoy frei? Ein Blick auf Hermione, die neben ihm stand, zeigte ihm, dass sie ähnlich dachte.

„Das ist ihre Entscheidung, Cornelius?", fragte mit ernster Stimme Albus Dumbledore.

„Ja...JA! Er hat mit seiner Tat gezeigt, dass er JETZT nicht zu den Todessern gehört. Vielleicht hatte er mal zu ihnen gehört, dass mag ich nicht entscheiden, aber jetzt ist er kein Anhänger des dunklen Lords mehr."

„Herr Zaubereiminister... Herr Zaubereiminister..."

Eine Menge Presseleute stürmten auf Cornelius Fudge zu und begruben ihn fast unter sich. Nur durch äußerster Mühe konnten die Sicherheitsleute Fudge, aber auch Malfoy und Crabbe aus dem Saal führen. Langsam begann sich der Saal zu lehren, da viele das Presseinterview des Zaubereiminister mitbekommen wollte.

„Komm, Harry, lass uns von hier verschwinden", sagte Remus hinter ihm, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und brachte ihn so aus seiner Lethargie.

oOoOoOoOo

„Meinen Sie, dass ihr Informant noch kommen mag?", fragte der kahlköpfige junge Mann Mundungus nach, der ihnen vom ICEA-Hauptquartier zugeteilt wurde. Mundungus nippte an seinem Amstel und stellte es wieder auf den Tresen der kleinen Pinte.

„Jedenfalls werden wir von ihm hören", meinte Mundungus ein wenig leiser, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Wer ist denn ihr Informant?", fragte Mr. Cleevens nach, nachdem auch er an seinem Bier genippt hatte.

„Ein Amstel bitte noch!" winkte Mundungus der Bedienung zu, ehe er aufstöhnte und sich sehnsüchtig nach Kingsley Shacklebolt umsah, der kurz verschwunden war.

„Mr. Cleevens, ich werde doch nich' so blöd sein und laut meine Informanten nennen. Dann würde ich nämlich nie wieder etwas von jenem hören."

Um Mr. Cleevens Mund zuckte es kurz. Für diesen jungen Mann war dieser Einsatz mit Sicherheit ein riesiges Abenteuer, da er sonst eher an seinem Schreibtisch seiner Arbeit nachging. Mundungus hatte so seine Zweifel gehabt, Mr. Creevens heute abend mitzunehmen, doch dieser junge Mann schien der anerkannteste Kunstkenner im International Council of European Aurors ( ICEA) zu sein.

„Und?", fragte Mundungus Kingsley nach, als dieser zurückkehrte.

„Kaum ist man nicht in seiner Heimat, da knallt es an allen Ecken und Enden!"

„Wie... was ist passiert?"

„ Na, zum ersten einmal sind die Todesser aus Askaban ausgebrochen", meinte Kingsley, nahm sein Bier und kippte es in einem Zug hinunter.

„Das hatte ich ja schon befürchtet, dass das irgendwann geschehen wird. Fudge ist einfach zu blöd. Er hätte unsere Anliegen bezüglich der Verbesserungen zu Askaban nicht so arrogant ablehnen sollen. Wie ist es geschehen?"

„Laut Professor Dumbledore, der mit Padmore gesprochen hat, sind einige Todesser in die Anlage eingedrungen und haben ihre Mitverschwörer befreit. Wie sie dort eindringen konnten, kann noch keiner sagen, denn die dort tätigen Auroren sind alle tot. Aber die Flucht war wohl auch dadurch möglich, weil ein Teil der Kobolde, die alle inhaftierten Todesser bewacht haben, die Seite gewechselt haben. Was hatte Fudge noch gesagt: ‚_Bei den Kobolden ist immer alles sicher_'... wie sicher, haben wir ja jetzt sehen können."

„Und Padmore?"

„Ist in der Anlage mit einigen anderen Kriminellen eingesperrt zurückgelassen worden. Aber das ist allerdings noch nicht alles!"

„Wie noch nicht alles?", fragte Mundungus nach.

„Nun... es hat einen Anschlag auf Ministerium gegeben. Oder vielmehr... man hat die Gerichtsverhandlung von Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe und Macnair dazu benutzt, ein wenig Unruhe zu stiften. Harry wäre beinahe zu Schaden gekommen, aber der Junge hatte mal wieder richtig Glück. Er hat als erster die Todesser erkannt und sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht. Aber das Beste kommt noch... Lucius Malfoy hat den Zaubereiminister vor seinen eigenen Todessern gerettet und ist so frei gekommen!"

„Du machst Witze?"

„Fudge hat die Anklage gegen alle drei zurückgezogen. Er ist der Meinung, das es ein Attentat auf seine Person gewesen ist... und das ihn Lucius Malfoy gerettet hätte. Die Presse geht darauf natürlich voll ein. Laut Abendprophet gilt Lucius Malfoy schon als der große Messias, der uns alle vor dem Bösen erretten wird."

Mundungus sperrte seinen Mund auf, schloss ihn aber dann abrupt wieder ohne etwas zu sagen.

„So habe ich auch reagiert. Kommt noch, dass ihm eine Gedenkmedaille überreicht wird. Also, unter uns, wenn ich nicht im Ministerium angestellt wäre, würde ich am Geisteszustand von unserem Zaubereiminister zweifeln, aber... nun ja, ich bin aus Berufsgründen schon loyal.", seufzte Kingsley.

Mundungus lachte laut los und schaute einen gänzlich irritierten Mr. Cleevens an, der atemlos dem Gespräch gefolgt war.

„Nun, ich werde... bleibt alle so sitzen!"

„Was ist los, Dung?", fragte Kingsley leise, aber bestimmt.

„Der Kerl dahinten... ich kenne ihn. Er ist gerade eben reingekommen. Übler Gesell. Mehr ein Schläger als ein Zauberer. Er hat sich gerade mit einem der Typen getroffen, der uns schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Scheint sein Anführer zu sein. Von ihm geht schon ein wenig mehr Gefährlichkeit aus"

„Wie... was... uns hat ein Mann die ganze Zeit beobachtet", fragte Mr. Cleevens erschrocken nach und hätte sich beinahe umgedreht, hätte Mundungus ihn nicht an seiner Krawatte gepackt.

„Ich sagte doch, nicht umdrehen und still sitzen bleiben. Ich werde langsam aufstehen und rausgehen. Kings, komm' mit Mr. Cleevens in wenigen Minuten nach und gehe die Strasse entlang. Sollte der Kerl euch folgen, werde ich mich schon seiner annehmen."

„Meinst du, du kommst trotz deiner Verletzung mit ihm klar?"

„Also,... ich habe schon in schlimmeren Zustand einige Wirtshausschlägereien mitgemacht. Außerdem... kannst du ja, wenn du mich rufen hörst, Krankenschwester spielen!", meinte ein nun doch leicht vergnügter Mundungus Fletcher, der zwar einiges an Bier intus hatte, in diesem Moment dennoch mehr als nüchtern war. Langsam stand er auf.

„Bis dann, Kings. Ich bin müde, werde mich mal auf's Ohr hauen.", meinte er laut, nahm seine Jacke äußerst umständlich, als hätte er mehr als genug getrunken und begann nach draußen zu torkeln. Dabei stieß er gegen den Mann, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Oh, Tschuldigung Sir, soll nich' noch mal vorkommen"

„Ja, ja, ist schon gut!", meinte dieser angeekelt und stieß Mundungus in Richtung Tür. Der ihm gegenüber sitzende große Mann, den Mundungus scheinbar kannte, schaute auf seinen Komplizen, der aber leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Daraufhin blieb er sitzen und starrte nur noch unwirscher vor sich hin.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Mr. Cleevens nach.

„Nun werden wir das machen, was Dung uns gesagt hat, wir werden einen Augenblick warten und dann uns auf Weg machen. Ich wette mit ihnen, dieser übellaunig aussehende Gesell und sein Handlanger werden uns in einem sicheren Abstand folgen."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil sie ebenfalls erfahren wollen, wo sich Walter Hogebruin aufhält."

„Das heißt doch nicht...ich meine, sie kommen von...ihm...?", meinte Mr. Cleevens nervös, wobei er mit einem Stofftaschentuch seinen Schweiß von der Stirn abtupfte.

„Sie müssen nicht von... ihm... kommen. Kann sein, muss aber nicht. Eigentlich heuert er nicht solche Typen an. Aber, wer weiß, vielleicht hat einer seiner Handlager sie angeheuert. Dennoch glaube ich eher, sie haben noch eine Rechnung mit Hogebruin offen und erfahren, dass wir auch hinter ihm her sind. Was mich eher nervös macht ist, woher sie dies wissen. Woher sie wissen, dass wir hier sind?"

Mr. Cleevens zuckte unwillkürlich mit den Schultern. Abermals wischte er sich mit seinem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Also, dann los... stellen wir unseren Verfolgern mal eine Falle!", meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, warf einige Geldstücke auf den Tisch und verließ mit Mr. Cleevens die Pinte.

oOoOoOoOo

„Merlin sei Dank, euch ist nichts passiert!", rief eine sehr aufgeregte Mrs. Weasley, als sie Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione in Begleitung von Remus sah, wie diese in die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes 12 traten. Mrs. Weasley hatte gerade das Abendbrot für ihre kleine Familie vorbereitet, bei der Angelika geholfen hatte. Auch sie schaute sehr besorgt und fragend die gerade Eingetroffenen an.

„Ich habe es im Radio gehört. Es muss ja schlimm gewesen sein"

„Der Angriff war kurz. Kurz und wenig effektiv, Molly. Dank Harry. Hätte er nicht den Todesser innerhalb des Publikums entdeckt, wäre nicht nur er, sondern auch noch einige andere zu Schaden gekommen. So hat es nur Mrs. Bones, Tonks und einige Zuschauer erwischt. Ach... und diesen Anwalt von Malfoy auch."

„Tonks? Ist sie...?"

„Keine Sorge... sie ist nur geschockt, muss aber, wie auch Mrs. Bones und dieser Schleimbeutel von Mr. Aldobrandesci eine Nacht in St. Mungos bleiben. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Jedenfalls wird sich Neil mit Sicherheit um sie kümmern"

Angelika grinste und kicherte leise. Ron schaute Angelika an, ehe er sich zu Harry neigte und leise ihm zuflüsterte.

„Weißt du, warum sie so kichert"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Hermione Ron, die Rons Geflüster ebenfalls gehört hatte und Ron nun irgendwie fassungslos anstarrte.

„Ähm... nein. Du, Harry?"

Auch Harry schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er eine leise Ahnung hatte.

„Oh, typisch Jungs... kriegen doch wieder mal gar nichts mit. Na, weil Neil Tonks eben... sehr sympathisch findet. Was Tonks übrigens auch gegenüber Neil empfindet."

„Und? Ich finde Tonks auch sympathisch", meinte Ron ein wenig ärgerlich.

Hermione rollte nur mit ihren Augen, sagte aber nun nichts mehr dazu. Ginny kicherte.

„Hermione, lass mal, Jungs in dem Alter sind manchmal etwas begriffsstutzig", meinte Angelika, grinste Ron an und ging zum Schrank um Tassen und Teller zu holen.

Ron schob die Schultern hoch.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ihr meint!", sagte er, ließ es aber dabei bewenden.

Remus, der sich seinen Wolfstrank geholt hatte und diesen langsam mit einer säuerlichen Miene austrank, setzte sich ermüdet an den Küchentisch und seufzte laut auf.

„ Ich verstehe nur Fudge nicht. Wie kann man Lucius Malfoy nur freilassen. Aber... es ist so typisch für Fudge."

„Habt ihr auch das Interview von ihm gelesen?", hörte Remus Arthur sagen, der soeben die Küche betrat.

„Tag, Schatz! Du hast es auch gehört?", begrüßte ihn seine Frau und gab Arthur einen Kuss.

„Gehört? Den Anschlag? Der war nicht zu überhören. Und die Folgen davon auch nicht. Innerhalb der letzen Stunden sind die Pressevertreter im Ministerium nur so ein und ausgeflogen. Wir konnten schon keine Memos mehr verschicken, weil sie mit Sicherheit nicht angekommen wären. Das Flohpulvernetz war überlastet und an Arbeiten konnte man auch nicht mehr denken. Merlin, sei Dank, dass Dumbledore mir schon unmittelbar nach dem Überfall berichtet hatte, dass es auch allen gut geht. Und das er mächtig stolz war, wie alle seine Schüler reagiert haben. Er hat gleich Nachrichten überall herumgeschickt, selbst zu Shacklebolt nach Amsterdam."

Arthur schenkte sich ein Butterbier ein und nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck.

„Du hattest das Interview angesprochen?", erinnerte ihn Remus, „wir haben es uns nicht angetan, es auch noch zu hören, nachdem Fudge im Gerichtssaal Lucius Malfoy freigelassen hat."

„Kann ich verstehen! Nun, dann hört mal zu...", sagte Arthur, nahm seine Aktentasche auf den Schoß und öffnete diese mit seinem Zauberstab. Eine zerknüttelte Ausgabe das Abendpropheten schwebte auf den Tisch. Harry konnte sehen, dass ein riesiges Konterfei von Lucius Malfoy auf der Titelseite war, welches alle Anwesenden gehässig angrinste. Mit großen Lettern stand oberhalb

**_„ Lucius Malfoy rettet Zaubereiminister das Leben_**"

Arthur faltete die Zeitung glatt, ehe er anfing zu lesen.

„_Der in einem heutigem Gerichtsprozess angeklagte Großgrundbesitzer Lucius Malfoy konnte unter dem Einsatz seines Lebens verhindern, dass Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, in gerade jener Verhandlung von Übergriffen vereinzelter staatsfeindlicher Individuen, die sich Todesser nennen, getötet wurde. Auf Grund dieser heroischen Tat war es nur natürlich, dass Lucius Malfoy, der gerade wegen der Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern angeklagt wurde, von allen Anklagepunkten freizusprechen sei. Schon im Prozess war es deutlich geworden, dass Zweifel an der Mitgliedschaft von Lucius Malfoy bei den Todessern auftraten, die sich trotz einer negativen Aussage von Harry Potter nicht wiederlegen ließen. Der Angriff auf Cornelius Fudge, der immer noch Stunden danach ergriffen war von dem Mut und Einsatz seines alten Freundes, war die letzte Konsequenz der Gegner von Lucius Malfoy, ihn hinter die Gitter Askabans zuschicken."_

_„_Das ist ja... damit stellen sie uns ja den Todessern gleich!", rief Remus erzürnt. Arthur Weasley schaute nur kurz auf, ehe er weiterlas

_„Hätte der Angriff Erfolg gehabt, so hätte man annehmen müssen, die Todesser hätten Lucius Malfoy und seine Bundesgenossen befreien wollen. Eine Verurteilung wäre die logische Folge gewesen. Diese Konsequenz wurde nun durch L. Malfoys heroische Tat ad absurdum geführt. In der anschließenden Pressekonferenz gab Cornelius Fudge zu, die augenblickliche Situation im Land falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Wie bekannt ist, hatte er noch vor Monaten die Anwesenheit des Führers der Todesser,... namendlich bekannt... , geleugnet und Mahnungen und Warnungen in den Wind geschrieben. Erst mit dem ersten Übergriff auf das Ministerium im letzten Juni, hatte Cornelius Fudge zugeben müssen, dass... er, von dem wir wissen, wie er heißt... nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt war und seine Organisation wieder aufbaute. _

Und jetzt kommt's...

_Cornelius Fudge, der wie er sagte, falsch beraten worden war, versprach der Bevölkerung, sich diesem Problem des Terrorismuses eingehend zu widmen. Allerdings seien dazu auch Einschnitte im Persönlichkeitsrecht der Zauberer von Großbritanniens von Nöten. Zudem versprach er eine Polizeireform durchzuführen und eine neue Polizeitruppe, die er Spezielle Eingreiftruppe ( SET) nannte, zu gründen. Im Unterschied zu den schon lange vorhandenen Auroren würde diese Truppe allein für die Terrorbekämpfung des Staates tätig werden. Bürgerinitiativen, wie Cornelius Fuge ganz klar darstellte, die auf Grund der Anwesenheit des... wir wissen, wer gemeint ist... gegründet wurden, um die Bürger vor Übergriffen der Todesser zu schützen, können nicht die Antwort auf jene Gefahr sein, die den Staat bedränge. „Hier ist der Staat gefragt", meinte ein deutlich aufgeräumter Cornelius Fudge unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer, „ wir werden dem dunklen Lord Einhalt gebieten... und allen die sich uns in den Weg stellen!" _

_Weitere Nachrichten auf den folgenden Seiten. „Wie es zu dem Übergriff kam", Seite 2. „Wer sind die Todesser", Seite 3. „Wer ist Lucius Malfoy", Seite 4. „Das ganze Interview von Cornelius Fugde", Seite 5, „Der Ausbruch aus Askaban", Seite 6 und „ Hat Harry Potter, der einsame Mahner des letzten Jahres, Kontakte zu... ihm...?" Seite 7."_

Stille machte sich breit in der Küche.

„Das... das kann doch nicht sein!", meinte leise Remus, immer noch starr vor sich hinschauend.

„Weiß Dumbledore davon?", fragte Harry Arthur.

„Ja, er weiß davon. Er hat bereits versucht mit Cornelius Fudge zu sprechen, allerdings ist er bisher nicht zu ihm vorgedrungen. Fudge hat sich nach dem Interview eingeigelt. Keiner kommt an ihn heran. Ich denke, wir gehen alle schweren Zeiten entgegen."

Remus nickte nur noch, ehe er plötzlich aufsprang.

„Wir müssen die Mitglieder davon in Kenntnis setzen, soweit sie es nicht schon gelesen haben. Und dann, wenn es Dumbledore nicht schafft mit Fudge zu reden, werden wir wohl uns zusammensetzen müssen und beratschlagen, was zu tun ist."

Arthur und Molly Weasley nickten nur, sagten aber dazu kein Wort.

**Review-Antworten:**

**laser-jet: **Ich weiß, es war ein fieser Cliffhanger.gg Aber hätte ich noch den ersten Teil dieses Kapitels noch darangehängt, dann wäre das 10. Kapitel im vergleich zu den anderen sehr lang geworden. Danke für dein Review.

**Sandy: **Ich habe mich bemüht, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. Und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. ( Na ja, Manche oder mancher hat wohl die Faust in der Tasche vor Wut geballt. Wäre mir nicht anders gegangen!). Aber danke für dein Review. Warum es zu einem Überfall gekommen ist, wird noch später zu klären sein... aber vorgreifen, möchte ich jetzt nicht.

**Fluffy Bond: **Es ist schön, dir wieder eine Freude mit meiner Geschichte gemacht zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass sie für dich spannend bleibt. Mit Timothy habe ich dir ja im Vorfeld schon erklärt, was es mit ihm auf sich hat. Ansonsten schaue noch einmal oben in die Zusammenfassung. Es ist immer nett, von dir ein Review zu bekommen.

**Eva Luna: **Danke für dein riesengroßes Lob. Ich hoffe, dich weiterhin mit meinen Kapiteln zu fesseln und dir so auch eine große Freude machen zu können. Ja, Mr. Aldobrandesci ist mit Sicherheit eine nicht sehr angenehme Figur in meiner Geschichte. Zunächst wollte ich ihm einen anderen Tiernamen als Spitznamen geben, aber dann dachte ich so an Katzen, die mit ihren Opfern spielen, und so wurde er zur „Katze". ( Mag Katzen auch!). Ich hoffe, die Geschichte nimmt für euch nicht eine zu unerwartete Wendung!

**Banduan: **Hallo, liebes Schwesterlein. Auch dir einen Dank für dein Review. Tja, Malfoy ist wieder frei... unerwartet, nicht? Ich hoffe, dass die Spannung erhalten wird.

Und nun zu guter Letzt noch einen Dank an Vivianne Ollivander, meiner Betaleserin. Ihre Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte waren eine weitere Inspiration für mich.

(„Ne, oder? Och, ne!! Pfoah, das wär' so was von typisch für Fudge....so ne Szene könnt ich mir echt vorstellen. Ich packs nicht! Da ballen sich bei mir innerlich die Fäuste.... )


	12. Bladud

Zusammenfassung der bisherigen 11. Kapitel:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham trifft sich Karkaroff mit dem holländischen Dieb Van Bruegelen, um an ein mittelalterliches Buch mit Stichen und Zeichnungen heranzukommen, in dem er etwas besonderes zu finden vermag. Doch als der Dieb ihm das Buch übergeben will, wird Karkaroff und van Bruegelen durch Peter Pettigrew getötet. In dem Restaurant, dass vollständig zerstört wird, wird auch die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner erheblich verletzt, die daraufhin ins General Hospitel Birmingham eingeliefert wird. Auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, heilt sie allerdings ungewöhnlich schnell. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Peter Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Doch als er kurz darauf keine Nachrichten vom Orden erhält, macht er sich nach Birmingham auf, um weitere Informationen über den Angriff zu sammeln. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreiste, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen. Der Angriff, der nicht mit Lord Voldemort abgestimmt worden war und für den sich deren Anführer Timothy später verantworten musste, wird zurückgeschlagen. Harry, derweil in Birmingham, kann gerade verhindern, dass Angelika vom russischen Todesser Pavlov mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Als Dumbledore, Snape und der junge Arzt Neil O'Sullivan den Todesser verhören wollen, stirbt dieser unter mysteriösen Begleitumständen. Doch der Angriff des Todesser hat auch etwas gutes, Angelika, die auf Grund ihrer Aura und Stärke durchaus die Enkelin des schwarzen Magiers Grindelwald sein kann, wacht auf. Nachdem Dumbledore ihr erklärte, dass sie eine Zauberin sei und sich dessen auch nicht schämen müsste, beschließt man sie ins Hauptquartier des Ordens, in den Grimmauldplatz 12 , zu bringen. Dort beginnen Harry und seine Freunde Hermione und Ron Angelika als Zauberin auszubilden, wobei Ron ein Auge auf Angelika geworfen hat.

Eine Woche nach Harry' 16. Geburtstag, beginnt der Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy, Macnair und Crabbe. Trotz Zweifel an der Aussagen von Tonks und Harry, vermag es der Anwalt Malfoys ihn nicht freizubekommen... hätten die Todesser nicht einen Angriff auf das Gericht durchgeführt. Harry, der gerade noch so den Flüchen des Todessers Timothy entkommt, den er einst in einem seiner Träume gesehen hat, muss ansehen, wie Malfoy sich befreit und den Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge zu Boden reißt. Als schließlich die wenigen Todesser von den Auroren, dem Zaubergamot und Sicherheitskräften überwältigt werden, taucht Fudge zur Verwunderung Harrys wieder unverletzt auf. Zu seinem Entsetzen bezieht Fudge den Angriff auf sich und schlägt die Anklage gegen Malfoy und Crabbe nieder, da er in Malfoy seinen Lebensretter sieht. In einem nächtlichen Interview, welches später von Arthur Weasley im Hauptquartier des Ordens vorgelesen wird, verspricht Fudge alles zu tun, um die Todesser, auch jene die aus Askaban am Abend flohen, zu stellen und zu vernichten, selbst wenn damit Bürgerrechte verändert werden müssen. Zudem verspricht er eine neue Polizei-Truppe, die SET, zu installieren, die hinsichtlich dieser Aufgabe die bisherige Arbeit der Auroren übernehmen wird. An eine Mitarbeit des Ordens ist dabei nicht gedacht.

Währendessen warten in einer kleinen Pinte in Amsterdam Mundungus Fletcher und Kingsley Shacklebolt, im Beisein eines ICEA-Beamten, auf einen Informanten, der ihnen das Versteck von Hogebruin, dem Komplizen des toten Diebes van Brugelen, mitteilen soll. Doch statt des Informanten entdecken die drei zwei Zauberer, die als Schlägertypen verschrien sind. Mundungus beschließt schließlich, den beiden eine Falle zu stellen.

**12. Bladud**

„Still jetzt", meinte Kingsley und hob dazu eindringlich die Hand.

Zwar wollte Mr. Cleevens, der Beamte des ICEA, noch etwas sagen, doch beließ er es und knirschte eher mit den Zähnen. Ganz in der Nähe zu ihnen schlichen sich langsam die Beamten der Polizei des Zaubereiministerium der Benelux-Staaten Hogebruins Versteck immer näher. Kingsley, der auf Grund seiner Erfahrung, mit Billigung des hiesigen Zaubereiministeriums die Operation anführte, signalisierte Mundungus, dass er den Anti-Apparier-Fluch anbringen sollte, der verhinderte, dass irgendjemand ihnen noch entwischte. Langsam schlich nun auch Kingsley Shacklebolt dem Versteck näher, in dem mehrere Stimmen zu hören waren.

„Nun, du willst uns immer noch nicht sagen, wo die Kopien sind, die du angefertigt hast?"

„Bitte, Bitte... tun sie mir nicht weh!"

„Oh, dazu wird es nicht kommen... ,wenn du uns sagst, wo diese Kopien sind. Sieh mal, wenn du uns sagst, wo sie sind... wird dies niemand erfahren. Du wirst ganz normal weiterleben, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wirklich!"

Kingsley kannte diese Stimme. Er hatte sie am vorigen Tage gehört, kurz vor ihrem Überfall auf die beiden Zauberer, die sie verfolgt hatten. Dieser dritte, ein Engländer wie Kingsley nach dem Gesagtem feststellte, hatte die beiden am Eingang der Pinte abgepasst und war dann später verschwunden.

‚Schade, eigentlich', dachte sich Kingsley und grinste leicht als er daran dachte, wie diese beiden Schlägertypen in ihre Falle getappt waren. Als Mundungus und Kingsley schließlich mit ihnen fertig gewesen waren, waren sie nicht nur ein verschnürtes Etwas gewesen, sondern hatten ihm auch verraten, dass sie den Aufenthaltsort von Hogebruin vor wenigen Momenten von jenem Dritten erfahren hatten. Ihre Aufgabe war nun gewesen zu verhindern, dass Kingsley und andere Auroren davon Kenntnis nehmen könnten. Mit Mr. Cleevens im Schlepptau war es ein leichtes gewesen, die hiesigen Polizisten für eine Aktion gegen diese Bande von Schlägern und Gaunern zu gewinnen. Doch Kingsley wollte mehr. Er wollte wissen, wer dieser Engländer war, der diese Schläger angeheuert hatte... und er wollte die Kopien, die Voldemorts Ziele ein wenig mehr verraten würden.

„ Also, was denkst du, Walter... wo sind die Kopien. Wo ist das Gemälde?"

‚Was für ein Gemälde?', fragte sich Kingsley, der nun alles sehr deutlich hörte. Noch immer schlich er langsam, ganz langsam dem Versteck näher. Er hoffte, dass Mundungus mit seinem Fluch fertig sei und dass auch die anderen Beamten sich langsam dem Versteck, einem Bauwagen in einem Hinterhof Amsterdams, sich von allen Seiten näherten, ohne eine versteckte Warnanlage auszulösen.

„Ich..."

„Ja?"

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen... ich darf es nicht. Ich habe..."

„**_Crucio_**"

Kingsley duckte sich und hielt inne. Innerhalb des Wagen hörte das Schreien eines Mannes.

„Nun, hast du es dir anders überlegt?", sagte der Mann ein wenig später. Kingsley konnte richtig hören, dass ihm diese Folter Spaß machte.

„Nein, bitte nicht noch mal... ja, ja ich will alles sagen, aber bitte nicht noch einmal diese Schmerzen"

„Schade, ich wollte eigentlich nun auch mal, Richard"

Kingsleys Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er war nun ganz nah der Tür. Schnell schaute er sich noch einmal um, um zu sehen, ob die Beamten schon in Stellung gegangen waren.

„Seit ruhig... also, was hast du uns zu sagen?"

„Die... die... die Kopie..."

„Ja, was ist mit der Kopie?"

„Sie ist... sie ist... dort hinten, hinter der Küchenwand."

„Los, seht nach. Und das Gemälde?"

„Ist auch da..."

Kingsley machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Arm. Jetzt war es die beste Möglichkeit zuzuschlagen. Schnell stand er auf und hechtete zur Tür des Bauwagens. Überraschender Weise spurtete auch Mr. Cleevens zur Tür, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

‚Hoffentlich steht er mir nicht im Weg!', dachte sich Kingsley und signalisierte dem ICEA-Beamten, dass er auf ‚drei' die Tür des Bauwagens aufreißen sollte. Dann hob er seine frei Hand.

‚ eins'

„Habt ihr sie?"

‚zwei'

„Jo, hier ist sie... und das Gemälde. Alles in Ordnung."

„Wunderbar... ja, du hast wirklich Wort gehalten, Walter. Du warst wirklich brav... **_Crucio_**"

„Waaahhhhh"

‚drei'

Mit einem Ruck zog Mr. Cleevens die Tür auf und Kingsley hechtete hinein. Im nächsten Augenblick flogen von allen Seiten die verschiedensten Flüche in den Bauwagen, begleitet von einem „**_spectandus caeco_**", ein Blendfluch eines der Beamten. Kingsleys erster Fluch traf den Engländer bei Walter, so dass dieser gegen die hintere Wand schlug und ohnmächtig danieder sank. Danach war aber auch er nicht mehr in der Lage weitere abzufeuern, da er nichts mehr sah. Schnell stürmte die Polizei, ausgerüstet mit Anti-Blendfluch-Brillen, den Wagen und überwältigten die übrigen Verbrecher. Kingsley versuchte aus dem Wagen zu kriechen, doch ohne Mr. Cleevens hätte er es nicht geschafft. Anscheinend hatte jemand außer dem Blendfluch auch andere unangenehme Flüche in den Wagen abgefeuert, so dass Kingsley beinahe das Essen wieder retour kam.

„Alles klar, Mr. Kingsley."

„Oh...oh, ja, so langsam. Oh, mein Magen."

„Wolltest wieder den Held spielen, was, Kings", sagte von vorn eine spöttische Stimme, die er Mundungus zuordnen konnte.

Langsam nahmen für Kingsley Shacklebolt die umliegenden Personen wieder Gestalt an, denn der Blendfluch hatte nur eine kurze zeitliche Wirkung.

„Habt ihr alle?"

„Ja, wobei des den meisten weniger gut geht, als dir", meinte Mundungus und grinste Mr. Cleevens an, der nun Kingsley am Arm hielt. Kingsley atmete tief ein und richtete sich nun vollständig auf.

„Und das Buch?"

„Buch und Gemälde sind in Ordnung", meinte Mr. Cleevens, der von einem Beamten der Benelux- Polizei das Buch und das Gemälde ausgehändigt bekam.

„Ich habe es mir doch gedacht!", meinte Mundungus und zeigt auf den Engländer

„Du kennst ihn?"

„Richard Goyle... ein besonderer Vertrauter von unserem geliebten Lucius Malfoy. Ich konnte nur diese Stimme nicht zuordnen. Ja, ich hoffe sie behalten ihn erst mal hier... und liefern ihn nicht unserer Regierung aus. Bei denen weiß man im Augenblick nicht, ob solche Halunken nicht mal eben schnell rehabilitiert werden.", meinte Mundungus mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Du meine Güte!", entwich es Mr. Cleevens, als er das Bild, welches auf Holz gemalt war, sich genauer ansah.

„Was ist?". Kingsley, nun wieder ganz Herr seiner Sinne, schritt auf Mr. Cleevens zu.

„Das ist ein... ein Original. Keine Kopie. Jedenfalls... sieht es danach aus. Sicher kann ich erst sein, wenn ich es genau untersucht habe. Aber so, wie es aussieht, ist es ein Original."

„Mmh", meinte Mundungus und rieb sich seine leicht aufgeschwemmte Wange."... und was soll das für ein Original sein. Gut, ich kenne mich nicht so mit Bildern aus, aber... was ich sehe, ist nur ein großer Pool, in dem viele Weiber baden."

„Pool? Weiber? Mr. Fletcher! Das ist ein Bild von Lucas Cranach dem Älteren." 

„Und? Dennoch sind da lauter Weiber drauf!"

„Frauen, Dung, Frauen. Aber du hast schon recht. Was wollte Voldemort mit einem solchen Bild. Wer sagten sie noch einmal, Mr. Cleevens, war der Maler?", meinte Kingsley

„Lucas Cranach der Ältere lebte von 1472 bis 1553 in Deutschland. Eigentlich hieß er ja Lucas Müller, aber da er in Cranach zur Welt kam, hat man ihn schließlich Lucas Cranach genannt. Und da er seinen Sohn auch Lucas nannte, bekam er später den Zunamen der Ältere. Dieses Bild aus der Spät-Renaissance müsste eigentlich in Berlin hängen, in der Stiftung Staatlicher Museen."

„Tja, dann nehme ich mal an, dies ist eine sehr gute Kopie... oder eine solche hängt in Berlin. Und wie sagten sie noch mal, heißt dieses Bild?"

„Es wurde 1546 gemalt... und heißt _'Der Jungbrunnen'_"

„Dennoch sind da Weiber drauf... und dann da links auch noch so alte", meinte Mundungus sehr leise und doch leicht mürrisch.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore setzte sich müde in den alten Lehnstuhl auf den Dachboden im Grimmauldplatz 12 und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die nahen Häuser mit ihren vielen leeren Fenstern. In manchen dieser Häuser wohnten noch vereinzelt Menschen. Menschen, die nicht reich genug waren von hier wegzuziehen; die dankbar waren, hier noch eine Bleibe gefunden zu haben. Menschen, deren Existenzminimum fast erreicht war. Aber auch Menschen mit unterschiedlichen Beweggründen und Zielen, die nicht unbedingt mit dem gewöhnlichen Durchschnitt der Londoner zu vergleichen waren. Doch es waren Muggel, keine Zauberer, und sie wussten somit nicht wer in ihrer Nachbarschaft lebte. Sie wussten auch nicht in welcher Gefahr sie eigentlich befanden und sie konnten erst recht das Haus nicht sehen. Einst war dies eine noble Gegend gewesen, als die Familie Black hierher zog. Doch nun, nach einigen Jahrhunderten, war die Familie Black fast ausgelöscht und die Gegend war heruntergekommen.

Dumbledore seufzte und nahm sich wieder sein Buch vor, das er sich herausgesucht hatte. Er hatte sich wieder einmal von den vielen Sitzungen und Besprechungen weggestohlen, die seit der Freilassung Malfoys und der Ankündigung Fudge einhergingen. Dumbledore dankte innerlich Remus, Arthur und Alastor, die oftmals ihm diese Besprechungen abnahmen. Vor allem Remus, der nachdem er hier ins Haus eingezogen war, sein Vertreter in allen Fragen geworden war. Abermals dachte er an Cornelius Fudge. Hatte er sich in diesem Mann so getäuscht? Seitdem er von Malfoy auf so merkwürdige Art gerettet worden war, hatte sich Fudge immer mehr zurückgezogen; hatte selbst ihm, Dumbledore, kaum die Möglichkeit gegeben, mit ihm zu reden. Er schien auf der einen Seite ängstlich geworden zu sein, auf der anderen, in der Öffentlichkeit, aber, zeigte er unverhoffte Willensstärke und Tatendrang. Dumbledore hoffte, dass er in der Frage , wer der Leiter der neuen Polizeitruppe, von Cornelius Fudge gehört werden würde, doch insgemein zweifelte er daran. Ein wenig hatte er den Verdacht, dass Fudge wieder einen seiner Alleingänge durchziehen würde.

Ein urplötzliches Geräusch ließ Dumbledore auffahren. Irgendjemand schien in der alten Bibliothek der Blacks zu sein und dort herumzustöbern, denn das Geräusch war deutlich ein Buch gewesen, was auf den Boden gefallen war. Langsam und neugierig wer denn auch diesen Ort bevorzugte, stand Dumbledore auf und schritt durch die Gänge, vorbei an riesigen Bücherreihen.

„Hermione... ich hätte es mir denken können!"

„Professor Dumbledore, sie hier?"

„Nun, Hermione. Was verschlägt dich hier auf den Boden dieses Hauses?"

„Ich... ", verlegen schaute Hermione auf ihre Füße, „ ich wollte noch einmal nachschauen, was für Bücher es in dieser Bibliothek gibt. So viele alte Bücher über die Zaubertrankkunde habe ich selbst in Hogwarts nicht gesehen."

„Ja, die Blacks waren Kenner der Zaubertränke. Und nicht jeder dieser Tränke war besonders sicher und gefahrlos. Die Blacks waren bekannt für hinterhältige und sehr wagemutige Tränke. Früher hätte nicht jeder Zauberer mit einem Black ein Glas Wein gehoben, vor allem wenn er Gegner der Familie war. Aber, das ist ja nun, fast, vorbei. Doch... das dort sind doch keine Bücher über Zaubertränke..."

Professor Dumbledore hob ein Buch vom Boden auf, welches mit anderen von einem kleinen Tisch gerutscht war, der voller Bücher gepackt war.

‚Die Geschichten und Legenden der Zauberer Englands'

Hermione wurde leicht rot in ihrem Gesicht. Es schien ihr fast peinlich zu sein, dass Dumbledore sie hier erwischt hatte.

„Ein interessantes Buch. Etwas alt und ein wenig unpräzise, aber mit Sicherheit ein gutes Nachschlagewerk!"

„Sie... sie kennen es?"

„Ja, obwohl ich es schon lange nicht mehr in der Hand hatte. Nun... kann ich dir vielleicht helfen? Vielleicht kann ich dir auch andere Bücher empfehlen, die dieses Thema behandeln."

„Nun... ich wollte einmal nachschlagen... ,weil doch jetzt keiner so die Zeit hat... und Angelika hatte mir erzählt, dass sie den Armring des Bladud besitzt... allerdings weiß sie gar nicht, wer Bladud ist... und ich eigentlich... auch... nicht". Hermiones Stimme wurde immer leiser. Es war schwer für sie zuzugeben, dass sie mal etwas nicht wusste. Von etwas überhaupt keine Ahnung zu haben.

„Der Armring des Bladuds... aha, ja, Bladud, der aussätzige Prinz, eine interessante Geschichte..."

„Könnten sie mir die entscheidenden Bücher nennen, wo über ihn etwas steht. So könnte ich mir ein wenig Zeit sparen und..."

„Setzt dich, Hermione, ich werde dir zunächst ein wenig die Geschichte dieses Bladuds erzählen... so wie sie sich wirklich zugetragen hat. Die dazugehörigen Pergamente habe ich unten in meinem Büro. Ich habe sie noch vor nicht langer Zeit selbst noch einmal studiert, weil ich mir sicher sein wollte, ob Angelika wirklich diesen Armring besitzt. Und, ja, es ist der Armring des Bladud. Wenn du also, nach meiner kleinen Vorlesung, sie noch einmal durchforsten willst, werde ich sie dir natürlich zur Verfügung stellen. Also,... Bladud, der aussätzige Prinz..."

Dumbledore brach ab und schaute weiter gedankenverloren weiter durch das Fenster.

„Nun, Bladud war der Sohn von Rud Hudibras, einem der Könige von England. Es war die Zeit der Urnenfelderkultur, so etwa 900-850 v. Chr. Bladud war aber ein Blankett, ein Bastart, der eigentlich kein Anrecht auf den Thron Ruds hatte. Dennoch war Bladud der Lieblingssohn Ruds, wobei er nicht wie seine Stiefbrüder groß, breit und grob war, sondern eher klein, zart und zierlich. Er hatte viel von seiner Mutter an sich, die, wie wir Zauberer wissen, aus einem wahren alten Zauberergeschlecht kam. Später nach weiteren Jahrhunderten sollte aus diesem Zauberergeschlecht einst Taliesin hervorgehen."

Hermione hielt ihren Atem an. Diesen Druiden hatte sie schon einmal gehört.

„Da er anders war, als seine Stiefbrüder und dem Kämpfen nicht tauglich war, schickte ihn Rud zu Nagoryn."

„Zum wem?"

„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, das man Nagoryn nicht kennt. Er war zu seiner Zeit ein hochangesehnes Mitglied der Druiden, einer jenen Männern, die Zauberer waren und sich um die Belange der Reiche unparteiisch kümmerten. Allerdings war seine Zauberkunst begrenzt. Nun, Druiden waren bei den Kelten Männer der gebildeten Klasse. Sie waren oft Priester oder Seher, weise Männer, was auch schon das Wort drui aussagte, die oft die Kinder der Könige ausbildeten. Sie waren Barden, Hüter ihrer Orden, Hüter über das Gesetz und der Geschichte ihres Volkes, sie waren Heiler und Philosophen, sie waren Mathematiker und Runenleser... und eben Zauberer. Und sie waren Boten, die ohne Schutz sich in den Reichen umherbewegen konnten und Friedensangebote oder Vertragsaufkündigungen den benachbarten Königen überbringen konnten. Nun, Nagoryn war ein solcher Druide, der sich am Hofe Ruds aufhielt und seine Söhne ausbildete. Bladud nun sollte nach Willem seines Vaters, in Orden der Druiden eintreten. Dazu musste ihn der greise Druide ausbilden. Bladud hatte die besten Eigenschaften dazu. Von allen Prinzen in ganz Britannien wurde er am meisten geliebt, obwohl er nicht berühmt war für sein Urteil oder seiner kriegerischen Tugenden. Denn die besaß er im Vergleich zu seinen Brüdern nicht. Sein Wunsch stets mehr zu wissen; mehr zu lernen, war entscheiden für seinen Vater ihn als Druiden ausbilden zu lassen. Doch sein Wissensdrang war größer, als es sein Vater gedacht hatte und schon bald konnte ihm Nagoryn kaum etwas noch beibringen. Schließlich machte sich Bladud auf, um andere Druiden und Zauberer zu besuchen und von ihnen zu lernen. Dies war seiner Stiefmutter sehr recht, denn so entfernte sich Bladud endlich vom Hof und war ihr kein Dorn mehr im Auge. Damit er nicht mehr wiederkehren sollte, bestach sie den Wagenlenker Bladuds ihn in die Nähe eines Eichenwaldes zu bringen, von dem gesagt wurde, dass dort Waldnymphen herrschten."

„Waldnymphen?"

„ Eine sehr sehr selten Nymphenart. Früher gab es viele derartige Nymphen, aber mit der Rodung vieler Wälder verringerte sich auch ihre Zahl. Nun, als er an einem Abend schließlich in die Nähe der Nymphen kam und am Lagerfeuer einschlief, da machte sich der Wagenlenker mit all seinen Sachen auf und davon. Später sollte er an den Hof von Ruds zurückkehren und den Tod des Jungen erklären. Und hier setzt die Legende ein... Bladud schließlich wachte gegen Mitternacht auf und war überrascht allein zu sein. Er wanderte also los um seine Sachen und den Wagenlenker zu finden, doch in dieser Nacht, in der Nacht von Beltain, konnte Bladud die Waldnymphen sehen, wie sie außerhalb des Waldes tanzten und musizierten und wie sie, verwandelt in alle möglichen Tiere, fröhlich miteinander spielten. Bladud war überrascht und als schließlich die Tiere oder vielmehr die Waldnymphen, in den Wald zurückkehrten, lief er ihnen nach. Doch Waldnymphen sind so ein eigenartiges Völkchen. Sie sind gegenüber anderen verschlossen und wollen lieber alleingelassen werden. Obwohl Bladud versuchte sich mit einem Tarnzauber für die Waldnymphen unsichtbar zu machen, erkannten sie ihn und schleppten ihn zu ihrem König. Dieser wollte eigentlich Bladud gleich töten, denn er misstraute den Menschen, doch wie er da stand, mutig, verwegen trotz der großen Gefahr, verschonte er ihn zunächst. Allerdings nur um einen Tag, denn am nächsten wollte er ihn opfern. Doch mit seiner kühnen Rede hatte er das Herz Maengarns, der Tochter des Königs errungen. Sie war wie er immer unruhig nach der Suche nach Wissen, und so befreite sie ihn schließlich und floh mit ihm. Allerdings war ihre Flucht nicht lange unbemerkt geblieben und so verfolgte sie schließlich der König der Waldnymphen persönlich. Bladud versuchte ihm zu entkommen und so verwandelte er sich in einen Fisch, doch der König der Waldnymphen verfolgte ihn in der Gestalt eines Otters. Dann nahm er die Gestalt eines Eichhörnchen an, doch der König durchschaute dies und verfolgte ihn in der Gestalt eines Marders."

„So war Bladud ein Animagus. Aber, konnte Bladuds sich in so viele Tiere verwandeln?"

„So sagt die Legende... ob sie wirklich so stimmt, weiß keiner. Doch mir hat diese Stelle immer sehr gut gefallen... schließlich verwandelte sich Bladud in ein Schwein, doch nun wurde er von dem König gestellt, der die Gestalt eines Wolfes eingenommen hatte. Der König zwang Bladud seine richtige Form anzunehmen, ehe ihn vernichten wollte. Als sich der König der Waldnymphen, auch in seiner eigenen Gestalt, Bladuds entgegenwarf und ihn durch Flüche töten wollte, da trat seine Tochter vor Bladud und verhinderte mit ihrem eigenen Tod den von Bladuds. Doch der Fluch des Waldnymphen traf ihn dennoch, und so verwandelte sich der schöne Prinz in den Prinzen, der mit Aussatz behaftet war."

„Aber was ist nun mit dem Armring?"

„Der Armring, den Maengarn Bladud als Treuebeweis geschenkt hatte, verhinderte, dass der Fluch Bladud tötete, denn der Träger des Armringes ist gegen solche Flüche immun. Doch ohne diesen Ring musste Maengarn sterben. Als der König sah, dass er seine Tochter statt Bladud getötet hatte, geriet er in Raserei und tötete sich schließlich selbst. So entkam Bladud schließlich dem Waldnymphenkönig."

„Eine traurige Geschichte", meinte Hermione

„Ja, aber sie geht noch weiter. Und endet dennoch traurig. Als nämlich..."

„Hermione bist du hier?"

Harry und Ron liefen in die Bibliothek und entdeckten sie bei Dumbledore.

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore... ah, Hermione, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht."

„Was gibt es?"

„Die Zag-Ergebnisse sind eingetroffen. Gerade eben. Wir dachten, du willst vielleicht auch erfahren, wie wir alle abgeschnitten haben."

„Oh", sagte Hermione, wobei sie leicht weiß um die Nase wurde.

„Nun... ich glaube, dies ist wichtiger, als bei mir alten Mann stundenlang Legenden zuzuhören. Aber die Dokumente werde ich dir natürlich zur Verfügung stellen."

Hermione nickte dankbar Professor Dumbledore zu, ehe sie eilig Ron und Harry folgte, die schon wieder auf dem Weg in die unteren Geschosse des Grimmaldplatzes unterwegs waren.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Der Nebel kroch und waberte langsam die Strasse hinauf. Von weitem war noch das Röhren eines Motorrads zu hören, das sich langsam entfernte. Überall dort wo keine Laternen angebracht waren, schien der Nebel sich mit der Dunkelheit zu einer unheimlichen Gestalt zu verbinden. Eine Katze schoss urplötzlich aus einer Einfahrt heraus, auf der Jagd nach Beute und verschwand sogleich wieder in der Dunkelheit. Wieder war es atemlos still... da, langsam und sehr leise konnte man Schritte hören... klack, klack, klack... Schritte, die zu einer Frau gehören mussten, die auf diesem unsicheren Untergrund langsam immer näher kamen. Immer lauter wurden diese Schritte und schließlich, wie aus dem Nichts auftauchend, konnte man eine dunkle Gestalt wahrnehmen, eingehüllt in einem schwarzen Umhang, der die Person so umhüllte, dass man das Alter der Frau nicht feststellen konnte. Sie blieb im Schein einer Laterne stehen, unentschlossen weiterzugehen und schaute sich fragend um. Dann, in die Dunkelheit schauend, beschloss sie die Strasse zu überqueren und auf der anderen Straßenseite weiterzulaufen. Noch einmal schaute sie sich um und überprüfte, ob jemand ihr gefolgt war, und noch einmal konnte man an ihrer Körpergestik ersehen, wie viel Überwindung es sie kostete, hier zu sein. Man spürte, dass sie Angst hatte, Angst um sich. Sie überquerte langsam die Strasse, wich einer Pfütze aus, die vom letzten Regenguss geblieben war und betrat schließlich auf der anderen Seite den Fußweg, der sie weiter in Richtung ihrer Offenbarung bringen würde. Als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch nahe eines Busches hörte, blieb sie stehen.

„Hallo, ist da jemand", war unter dem Umhang eine unsichere Stimme zu hören.

„Hier drüben".

Aus der Dunkelheit eines Baumes, der über einen verwitterten Mauervorsprung ragte, konnte man die ölige Stimme eines Mannes vernehmen, der gewohnt war, mit der Dunkelheit zu verschwimmen.

„Du bist es, Severus?", fragte die Frau noch einmal leise nach, erhielt aber keine weitere Antwort.

Langsam, immer noch unsicher, schritt sie auf den Baum zu und verschwand schließlich in dessen dunklen Schatten.

„Severus?", flüsterte die Frau.

„Ja, Narzissa, ja ich bin es. Alles mit dir in Ordnung?"

Einen Moment schien es ruhig in der Strasse zu sein. Niemand schien die zwei Personen zu hören, niemand schien sie unter dem Baum wahrnehmen zu können. Nur Severus Snape konnte sehen, dass Narzissa Malfoy, die Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy Severus zu nickte.

„Es muss das letzte Mal sein, Severus. Ich kann nicht mehr kommen. Es ist zu gefährlich, seitdem Lucius wieder freigelassen wurde. Bitte, verstehe das!"

Die Stimme der Frau zitterte. Dieses Zittern lag nicht nur an dem kalten Hauch des Todes, der von einem nahen Friedhof herüberwehte.

„Ja, ich verstehe das. Ich glaube dir, dass es schwieriger wird. Doch glaube mir, es ist sehr wichtig. Wichtig nicht nur für mich und dich. Nicht nur wegen unserer einstigen Zweisamkeit. Es ist wichtig für alle, wichtig für alle Zauberer und auch wichtig für deinen Sohn, dass du dies machst. Hast du... hast du das Pergament bei dir?"

Wieder konnte nur Severus das leichte Nicken seiner einzigsten Freundin erkennen. Dann zog sie das Pergament unter ihrem gewaltigen Umhang hervor und überreichte es Severus. Dieser atmete laut aus. Man konnte zwar in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, dass er erleichtert war, doch man konnte es fühlen.

„Gut, danke... dies wird uns weiterhelfen, die Leute aufzudecken, die mit Lucius Geschäfte tätigen, die mit Lucius unter einer Decke stecken. Ich hoffe, du gerätst damit..."

Man konnte das Pergament rascheln hören.

„... damit nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Dennoch... es ist wichtig, dass wir deinen Mann notfalls damit stoppen können."

„Wenn... wenn ihr ihn damit aufhalten könnt, dann tut es!"

Die Stimme von Narzissa Malfoy nahm einen böseren Ausdruck an, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war sie wieder durch Angst und Hilflosigkeit geprägt.

„Aber... aber Draco... er darf nicht in die Machenschaften seines Vaters hineingeraten... ihr dürft ihn nicht... mir wegnehmen. Er ist noch zu jung um zu erkennen, wer sein Vater ist. Was sein Vater macht. Er vergöttert ihn, aber wenn... wenn Lucius endgültig von uns geht, dann... lasst ihn bei mir, bitte. Er ist mein Ein und alles, Severus. Er ist der Trost, den ich die ganzen Jahre hatte. Bitte, Severus, versprecht es mir. Egal, was mein Sohn macht, egal wie weit er dann in Lucius Machenschaften einbezogen ist. Er weiß nicht, wie sein Vater ist. Weiß nicht wie WIRKLICH sein Vater sich verhält. Ich bitte dich, Severus, bei unserer alten Freundschaft, bitte..."

„Ich gebe dir mein Versprechen, Narzissa, ich gebe es dir bei meinem Leben. Immerhin... Draco hätte ja auch mein Sohn sein können."

Narzissa Malfoy schwieg und schaute nach unten. So oft hatte sie sich auch diese Frage gestellt, doch es war nicht dazu gekommen. Was für einen Fehler hatte sie damals gemacht; hatte nur auf das geschaut, was Lucius Malfoy ausmachte, wie er zu sein schien. Sie hatte sich blenden lassen. Doch jetzt sah sie den wirklichen Menschen hinter dieser Fassade und verachtete ihn. Und sich selbst.

„Ich muss gehen, Narzissa... und du auch, denn sonst wird Lucius Verdacht schöpfen. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns... irgendwann wieder..."

Es schien, als würde Severus Stimme brechen. Diese ölige, fast arrogante Stimme brach und schien fast einen zitternden Unterton zu bekommen. Einen Ton nach Vertrautheit, nach Hoffnung, nach Hingebung. Doch im nächsten Moment war die Stimme wieder wie immer, unnahbar und emotionslos.

„Geh jetzt, Narzissa. Und danke noch einmal."

Dann hörte sie ein Rascheln und spürte wie jemand der nahe bei ihr gestanden war, mit einem Mal verschwunden war. Diese Vertrautheit, diese Nähe zu diesem Mann, der ihr Sicherheit zu geben schien, schwand und wieder kehrte die Angst zurück. Die Angst, die sie jeden Moment spürte und ihr ganzes Leben anhielt. Auch sie versuchte diese Angst wieder unter ihrem makellosen Gesicht zu verbergen und schritt aus dem Schatten des Baumes hervor. Dann, mit leicht sicher werdendem Schritt kehrte sie um und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit der Strasse. Zurück blieben nur die Nebel, die weiter in der Strasse waberten.

**Review-Antworten:**

**laser-jet: **Wünsche ich dir auch. Und schöne Weinachten, ein schönes neues Jahr, einen bunten Geburtstag, fröhliche Pfingsten usw. Und... ich freu mich, dass du mir etwas schreibst.

**Nell:** Danke, liebe Nell. Ich habe deshalb es zum Anlass genommen, jetzt vor jedem Kapitel eine Zusammenfassung zu schreiben. So kann man die neuen Kapitel immer in einem „Rutsch" durchzulesen, ohne zurückblättern zu müssen.

**Fluffy Bond: **Hallo Fluffy, danke auch für dein Review. Du scheinst auf jeden Fall meine treuste Reviewerin zu werden. Mit Fudge... so wie es aussieht, kann man ihn wirklich für einen Esel halten. Aber nicht anders kennen wir ihn eigentlich. Und mit der SET, sie rückt im nächsten Kapitel ein wenig mehr in den Vordergrund. Diesmal sind so die anderen Dinge, wie die Quelle oder Armring wieder ein wenig mehr in den Vordergrund gerückt. Au... nicht zuviel verraten.

**Banduan: **Nun, ich hoffe immer, dass ich trotz vieler negativer Nachrichten meine Leser auch mit ein wenig Positven erfreuen kann. Und er Orden hat jetzt , wie du richtig erkannt hast, seine Schwierigkeiten. Aber genau darauf hat es ja Voldemort abgesehen!

Ps: Noch einige kleine Informationen, für alle die gern ein wenig nachforschen wollen.

1.) Der Fluch **_spectandus caeco. _**Bedeutet ja soviel wie „das sehenswerte verdunkeln" ( lat.). Jemand der also von ihm getroffen wird, ist also im reinsten Sinne eigentlich nicht geblendet, sondern ist praktisch zeitlich blind.

2.) Das Bild von Lucas Cranach dem Älteren gibt es wirklich.

3.) Auch die Legende des Bladud, den aussätzigen Prinzen, ist eine wahre englische Legende. Allerdings habe ich sie ein wenig anders erzählt ( künstlerische  
Freiheit), als etwa Joy Chant, in ihrem Buch „ Könige der Nebelinsel", das mir als Vorlage diente.


	13. Ergebnisse und Entdeckungen

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham trifft sich Karkaroff mit dem Dieb Van Bruegelen, um an ein mittelalterliches Buch mit Stichen und Zeichnungen heranzukommen. Doch als der Dieb ihm das Buch übergeben will, werden beide durch Peter Pettigrew getötet und das Restaurant vollständig zerstört. Die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner wird erheblich verletzt und daraufhin ins General Hospitel Birmingham eingeliefert. Auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, heilt sie allerdings ungewöhnlich schnell. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Doch als er keine weiteren Nachrichten vom Orden erhält, macht er sich nach Birmingham auf, um weitere Informationen über den Angriff zu sammeln. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreiste, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen. Der Angriff schlägt fehl. Harry, derweil in Birmingham, kann gerade verhindern, dass Angelika vom russischen Todesser Pavlov mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Als Dumbledore, Snape und der junge Arzt Neil O'Sullivan den Todesser verhören wollen, stirbt dieser unter mysteriösen Begleitumständen. Doch der Angriff des Todesser hat auch etwas gutes, Angelika, die auf Grund ihrer Aura und Stärke durchaus die Enkelin des schwarzen Magiers Grindelwald sein kann, wacht auf. Nachdem Dumbledore ihr erklärte, dass sie eine Zauberin sei, beschließt man sie ins Hauptquartier des Ordens zu bringen. Dort beginnen Harry und seine Freunde Hermione und Ron Angelika als Zauberin auszubilden, wobei Ron ein Auge auf Angelika geworfen hat.

Eine Woche nach Harry' 16. Geburtstag, beginnt der Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy, Macnair und Crabbe. Trotz Zweifel an der Aussagen von Tonks und Harry, vermag es der Anwalt Malfoys ihn nicht freizubekommen... hätten die Todesser nicht einen Angriff auf das Gericht durchgeführt. Harry, der gerade noch entkommt, muss ansehen, wie Malfoy sich befreit und den Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge zu Boden reißt. Als schließlich die wenigen Todesser überwältigt werden, taucht Fudge zur Verwunderung Harrys wieder unverletzt auf. Zu seinem Entsetzen bezieht Fudge den Angriff auf sich und schlägt nicht nur die Anklage gegen Malfoy und Crabbe nieder, sondern verspricht alles zu tun, um die Todesser, auch jene die aus Askaban flohen, zu stellen und zu vernichten.

Bei Nachforschungen nach Kopien des gestohlenen Buches können die nach Amsterdam geschickten Ordensmitglieder Shacklebolt und Mundungus Fletcher den Komplizen van Brueglen, Walter Hogebruin, gerade noch aus den Händen von Todessern befreien und die Kopien, sowie ein Gemälde von Lucas Cranach dem Älteren sicherstellen. Wofür Voldemort dieses Gemälde benötigte, ist ihnen aber noch unklar. Auch Severus Snape kann einen Erfolg feiern. Durch seine alte Beziehung zu Nazissa Malfoy, die Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy, erhält er ein Manuskipt, in dem alle Zauberer aufgelistet sind, die Lucius Malfoy noch etwas schuldig sind. Auch Ordensmitglieder? Währenddessen trifft Dumbledore Hermione auf dem Dachboden des Grimmauldplatzes. Hermione, die sich aufmacht die Geheimnisse Angelikas aufzudecken, ist dabei sehr erfreut, dass Dumbledore ihr von Bladud, dem aussätzigen Prinzen erzählt. Bladud war ein Sohn eines der Hochkönige Englands, der auf Grund eines Verrates in das Gebiet der Waldnymphen gelangte und von ihnen getötet werden sollte. Doch zuvor konnte er die Liebe von Maengarn, der Tochter des Königs der Waldnymphen, erringen. Sie befreite ihn und schenkte ihm auf ihrer Flucht ihren Armring. Als schließlich ihr Vater Baldud stellte und ihm einen tödlichen Fluch entgegenwarf, tötete er dadurch seine Tochter. Bladud entkam durch den Armring entstellt dem König. Ehe Dumbledore die Geschichte weitererzählen konnte, werden sie von Harry und Ron gestört, die Hermione mitteilen, das ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse eingetroffen waren.

**13. Ergebnisse und Entdeckungen**

„Und?"

Hermione schaute erwartungsfroh Harry an. Noch hatte dieser seinen Brief noch nicht aufgemacht, sondern ihn nur angestarrt und in den Händen gewogen. Er war so schwer... und so groß. Was wohl darin stehen mag. Hatte er die Prüfung bestanden? Und wenn, dann wie? Hatte er solche Noten erhalten, dass sein Wunsch Auror zu werden, erfüllt wird. Dabei, so überlegte er, dabei kann es ja sein, dass die Auroren gar nicht mehr Schwarzmagier jagen. Dies soll ja jetzt diese SET übernehmen. Dennoch, die Spannung wuchs. Langsam ausatmend öffnete er die Pergamentrolle und begann sie dann leise zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,_

_hiermit möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie die ZAG-Prüfung als Schüler der Schule Hogwarts, England, **erfolgreich** mit einem Durchschnitt von E bestanden haben. Wir gratulieren Ihnen zu ihrem Ergebnis und wünschen Ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Giselda Marchbanks _

_Vorsitzende der Zaubereiprüfungsabteilung_

_ZAG-Ergebnisse im Einzelnen_

_Fach:Zauberkunst_

_Theoretischer Teil: Erwartung Übertroffen_

_Praktischer Teil: Erwartung Übertroffen_

_Gesamtnote: Erwartung Übertroffen_

_Fach:Verwandlung_

_Theoretischer Teil: Annehmbar_

_Praktischer Teil: Erwartung Übertroffen_

_Gesamtnote: Erwartung Übertroffen_

___Fach:Kräuterkunde_

___Theoretischer Teil: Erwartung Übertroffen_

_Praktischer Teil: Erwartung Übertroffen_

_Gesamtnote: Erwartung Übertroffen_

___Fach:__Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_

___Theoretischer Teil: __Ohne Gleichen_

_Praktischer Teil: __Ohne Gleichen_

_Gesamtnote: __Ohne Gleichen_

Harry schaute auf. Nicht nur, dass er in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde ein E als Gesamtnote hatte- wobei ihm klar war, dass das A in Verwandlung auf die fehlende Definition des Wandelzaubers zurückzuführen war- nein, er hatte in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Ohnegleichen. Doch was sollte das Sternchen neben der Gesamtnote?. Schnell überflog er den weiteren Text, ehe er am Ende des Pergamentes auf die Fußnote stieß.

‚ Jahrgangsbester'

‚Ich bin Jahrgangsbester in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?'

Gut, diese Prüfung hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Aber er war der beste Prüfling der Schule in diesem Fach gewesen. Besser als Hermione? Sollte sich Hermiones Meinung, dass er besser in diesem Fach als sie sei, bestätigt haben? Es schien so. Freudig nahm er wieder das Pergament in die Hand und schaute nach den anderen Noten

_Fach: Zaubertränke _

_Theoretischer Teil: __Erwartung übertroffen_

_Praktischer Teil: Annehmbar _

_Gesamtnote: __Erwartung übertroffen_

Harry blickte abermals auf. Zwar freute ihn eigentlich diese Note, denn besser hatte er eigentlich in Zaubertränke noch nie gestanden, aber... es war kein Ohnegleichen. Und nur mit einem Ohnegleichen konnte er Auror werden. Sein Glücksgefühl war mit einem Moment wie weggewischt. Er konnte kein Auror werden! Snape würde ihn nicht in seinen Zaubertränkekurs zulassen. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten. Grimmig las er weiter

_Fach: __Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_

_Theoretischer Teil: __Ohne Gleichen_

_Praktischer Teil: __Ohne Gleichen_

_Gesamtnote:__Ohne Gleichen_

_Fach ____Astronomie_

_Theoretischer Teil: ____Annehmbar_

_Praktischer Teil: ____Annehmbar_

_Gesamtnote:____Annehmbar_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl er wusste, dass die praktische Astronomieprüfung wegen des Vorfalls mit Hagrid von ihm vorzeitig abgebrochen worden war, hatte er noch ein annehmbar erreicht.

‚Wenn ich doch nur hätte weitermachen können!'

Aber, was hätte das gebracht. Nichts. Ob er nun annehmbar oder nicht hatte, war nun nicht mehr so entscheidend.

_Fach: Wahrsagen _

_Theoretischer Teil ---------_

_Praktischer Teil: Mies _

_Gesamtnote: Mies _

_Fach: Zaubereigeschichte _

_Theoretischer Teil: Mies _

_Praktischer Teil ------_

_Gesamtnote: Mies_

Harry schmunzelte. Ihm war klar, dass er diese beiden Prüfungen verhauen hatte. Das er in Geschichte nicht noch ein Schrecklich hatte, war schon eine Überraschung. Aber, dank Pierre Bonaccord, war wohl doch noch das wenige richtig gewesen.

„Und?"

Hermione sah fragend auf und Harry erwiderte ihren Blick skeptisch. Dabei sah sie im Gesicht sehr merkwürdig aus, denn auf ihrem Gesicht hatten sich zahlreiche rote Flecken gebildet.

„Wieviel ZAG's hast du?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Harry schaute abermals auf sein Pergament und las die Zahl, die unter den Einzelergebnissen stand, ab

„10"

Hermione strahlte Harry an.

„Oh, wunderbar, Harry. Klasse. Zeig mal!"

Sie riss ihm sein Pergament aus den Händen und studierte die Ergebnisse.

„Harry... du hast ein Gesamt E... und du bist Jahresbester in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste... oh, wie toll... na ja, in Wahrsagen ein Mies, aber ich habe es ja schon immer gesagt, dass dieses Fach.."

„Hermione!"

„Was?"

Hermione schaute auf und folgte Harrys Blick. Auf dem Bett saß Ron und schaute ins Leere.

„Ron?", fragte Harry, „ Kumpel, was ist... bist du... durchgefallen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf , antwortete allerdings nicht , sondern gab Harry seine Noten. Harry überflog das Pergament. Sicher, so gut wie er war Ron nicht. Er hatte als Durchschnittsnote ein A, war aber bis auf Wahrsagen überall durchgekommen, wobei er in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sogar ein Ohnegleichen hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermione, worauf Harry ihr Rons Ergebnisse gab.

„Hey, Ron, sie sind doch gar nicht so schlecht! Sie sind sogar recht gut "

„Nein, dass ist es nicht... aber, ich habe in Zaubertränke nur ein A, weil ich im praktischen Teil ein E habe. Im theoretischen bin ich durchgefallen."

„Ja... schon..."

„Aber ich wollte doch Auror werden.", meinte Ron mit enttäuschter Stimme." Und jetzt... jetzt schlägt McGonagall mir eine andere Ministeriumstätigkeit vor. Soll ich etwa... bei meinem Vater arbeiten?"

„McGonagall hat dir etwas vorgeschlagen?"

„Ja, dir nicht? Liegt doch den Ergebnissen bei.", meinte Ron und zeigte auf ein zweites Pergament, welches den Ergebnissen beilag. Harry schaute auf sein Pergament, dass immer noch in Hermiones Händen ruhte und nahm es ihr ab. Und richtig, auch Harry hatte ein zweites Pergament.

_„Sehr geehrter Herr Harry Potter,", _las Harry

„_im Namen der Schule gratuliere ich Ihnen zu ihrem Abschneiden bei den Prüfungen. Auf Grund ihres Berufswunsches, Auror oder eine ähnliche Position im Ministerium zu werden, sollten Sie nun folgende Kurse belegen. _

_Verwandlung für Könner, Pflichtfach, _

_Die Hohe Zauberkunst, Pflichtfach, _

_Zaubertränke im speziellen, Pflichtfach, _

_Die intensivere Verteidigung der Gemeinschaft gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflichtfach, _

_Legilimentik, Wahlfach, _

_Heilverfahren, Wahlfach, _

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Wahlfach, _

_Arithmantik und Mathemagie, Grundkurs. _

_Die entsprechenden Buchliste ist unten angehängt. Sollten Sie Ihren Berufswunsch geändert haben, bitte ich Sie, dies umgehend der Schule mitzuteilen. Eventuelle Fragen können am ersten Tag der Schulzeit in einer Einführungsstunde beantwortet werden. _

_Mit freundlichen Gruß_

Minerva McGonagall 

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Er konnte sein Ausbildungsziel weiter fortsetzen, obwohl er in Zaubertränke nur ein E hatte. Hatte sich McGonagall für ihn bei Snape eingesetzt? Und Ron?

„Was hat McGonagall dir geraten?", fragte Ron nach

„Ich...", Harry stockte. Sollte er seinem Freund jetzt sagen, dass er sein Ziel, Auror zu werden, weiter verfolgen konnte.

„Sie sagt dir nicht... dass du etwas anderes werden sollst?", kam es quälend aus Ron heraus.", aber... aber..."

Dann mit einem verzweifeltem Gesicht, fast dem Weinen nahe, floh Ron aus dem Zimmer. Hermione wollte ihm nach , doch Harry hielt sie fest.

„Lass ihn... ich glaube, er möchte jetzt allein sein."

Hermione stöhnte, doch nachdem Harry sie losließ, lief sie Ron nicht mehr nach. Harry wusste, dass es so richtiger war, denn so konnte Ron seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf geben. Im Beisein eines Mädchen, vor allem Hermione, hätte Ron dies nicht machen können.

ooooooooooo

Ron wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht.

‚Verdammt, so eine verdammte Sch... Warum nur? Immer Harry, der etwas erreicht, immer er. Und ich?'

Wieder nahm er einen dieser kleinen Steine, die hier im Wintergarten lagen und warf diesen mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Er wusste, dass, wenn er weitere dagegen werfen würde, irgendwann auch mal eines der Fenster treffen würde.

‚Na und? Dann ist es eben kaputt!', dachte er darauf voller Wut.

Wieder nahm er einen Stein und warf ihn.

‚Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich habe keine Lust bei Dad zu arbeiten. Für diesen Hungerlohn. Für diese Anerkennung. Ich... ich wollte, dass man auf mich stolz ist. Ich will nicht immer... arm sein. Doch jetzt? Jetzt schauen alle wieder auf Harry. Und Ron Weasley... der ist eben nur der Freund vom großen Harry Potter!'

Doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht, bereute er ihn sogleich. Nein, so wie Harry wollte er nicht sein. Er wollte nicht das Grauen sehen müssen, was Harry gesehen hatte. Harry hatte seine Eltern und Sirius verloren. Er, Ron, hatte noch seine Eltern. Sicher, der Tod von Sirius hatte auch ihn tief bestürzt, doch er wusste, das Harry eine ganz andere Beziehung zu seinem Paten aufgebaut hatte. Er wollte auch nicht so berühmt sein wie Harry. Aber auf der anderen Seite... Ron atmete tief ein.

‚Was mache ich jetzt? Bitte ich Dad sich mal umzuhören. Und nehme ich jetzt einen dieser Schreibtischjobs im Ministerium an?'

Ron verzog säuerlich seinen Mund. Nein, einen Schreibtischjob, so wie sein Bruder Percy etwa, das war nicht seine Sache. Gerade die Aufregung und das ständige Herumreisen hatten Ron dazu getrieben, Auror werden zu wollen.

‚Und... na ja, weil es Harry werden wollte', gab Ron innerlich zu.

Aber was sollte er machen? Sollte er so einen Job eingehen wie Charly und Drachen oder andere magische Tiere erforschen? Kein schlechter Job. Immerhin... in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte er ein Ohnegleichen. Und... es war kein Schreibtischjob! Anders als der seines anderen Bruders Bill, der bei Gringotts in Ägypten tätig war. Wieder nahm er einen Stein, doch diesmal ließ er ihn nicht los, sondern ließ ihn in seiner Hand hüpfen.

‚Was könnte ich noch zu tun?'

Nun musste er fast schon lachen, als er sich erinnerte, welchen Berufswunsch er als kleines Kind hatte.

‚Quidditchspieler'

Doch Ron verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort. Selbst seine Schwester spielte besser Quidditch als er. Obwohl... er war eigentlich schon ein passabler Hüter. Doch in den Ligen hätte er mit seinen bescheidenen Können keinen Zaubererhut gewinnen können. Dabei... er wusste eigentlich einiges über Quidditch. Eigentlich... sehr viel.

‚Wirklich sehr viel.'

Selbst Harry hatte ihn oft wegen seiner Kenntnisse von den Mannschaften, den verschiedenen Rennbesen, seinen Kenntnissen über die Spieltaktiken bewundert. Sollte er dort irgendetwas machen? Sportreportagen? Ihm fiel sofort Rita Kimmkorn ein und er schüttelte sich angewidert. Dann... Moment? War da nicht auch ein Prospekt über Cleansweep Broom Company gewesen? Ihm war so... es war ein kleines Prospekt gewesen, wie man Rennbesen herstellt. Er hatte dieses nur halb interessiert wieder weggelegt, da ihm in diesem Moment klargewesen war, dass er Auror werden wollte. Aber... jetzt? Dieser Gedanke erheiterte ihn schlagartig. Warum nicht? In einer der Forschungsabteilungen der Cleansweep Broom Company arbeiten? Das wäre schon sehr interessant.

‚Und... ich brauche dazu ja keine Zaubertränke mehr.'

Seine Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig, denn das hieße, dass er nicht mehr bei Snape hätte. Wahrscheinlich müsse er Verwandlung und vor allem Zauberkunst weiterbelegen. Vielleicht müsse er auch Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik, Mathemagie und Runen lernen. Aber sonst..?.

Eine Bewegung und ein kleines Geräusch ließ ihn auffahren. Was war das gewesen? Er richtete sich halb auf und sah eine Gestalt, die in einem schwarzen Umhang leise durch die Gänge schlich. Ron schüttelte sich, den erst hatte er an Kreacher, den Hauself der Blacks gedacht. Doch Kreacher war tot. Neugierig schlich er der Person nach.

‚Nein, das ist kein Hauself... das ist ein Mann. Aber was hat der hier im Wintergarten gemacht? Hier kommt doch kaum jemand vorbei.'

Die Person schlich weiter bis zu einer Tür, worauf sie sich umschaute. Ron verschwand gerade noch hinter einer der aufwendigen römischen Säulen, die den Flur vom Wintergarten trennte.

‚Merlin sei Dank, er hat mich nicht gesehen', seufzte Ron und lugte ein wenig hinter der Säule vor, so dass er sehen konnte, dass die Person den Raum, der hinter der Tür lag, betrat. Neugierig, aber sehr vorsichtig, lief Ron nun auch zur Tür und horchte an ihr, ob er jemanden hören könnte. Dann, sehr langsam und äußerst bedacht keinen Laut zu machen, öffnete auch er die Tür. Er blickte in einen merkwürdigen Raum, voller Spinnenweben und Staub. Angewidert schüttelte er sich, ehe seine Neugier dann doch siegte.

‚Was sucht der Mann hier? Hier in dieser Abstellkammer?'

Sein Blick wanderte herum. Von weitem hörte er Stimmen... oder vielmehr eine Stimme. Entweder redete der Mann mit sich selbst oder... er redet auf jemand ein. Neugierig versuchte Ron näher an die Stimmen zu kommen. Dann konnte er den Mann sehen, der vor einem Kamin hockte und seinen Kopf in jenen steckte. Er schien mit irgendjemanden Kontakt aufnehmen zu wollen oder hatte es bereits. Aber warum benutzt er nicht den Kamin in der Küche. Warum hier, in dem abgelegenen Teil des Hauses? Wollte er nicht, dass jemand es mitbekam? Aber, warum? Ron konnte den Mann nur von hinten sehen. Dann... plötzlich beendete der Mann seinen Kontakt. Sein Kopf wurde wieder sichtbar und er richtete sich auf. Ron suchte schnell ein Versteck, fand einen Wandschrank und hechtete hinein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kaum hatte Ron die Tür zugezogen, lief der Mann an ihm vorbei. Wenig später hörte er wie die große Tür zugezogen wurde und dann war alles wieder ruhig.

‚Merlin, sei Dank. Wer weiß, wer dies war. Und vor allem, dass er mich hier nicht gesehen hat. Ohne Zauberstab.'

Ron atmete noch einmal aus und versuchte die Tür des Wandschrankes wieder aufzumachen.

‚Nein, sch... warum klemmt denn jetzt dieses Ding!'

Die Tür des Wandschrankes ließ sich nicht erweichen, aufzuspringen, egal was Ron machte. So blieb ihm nichts weiter zu tun, als zu warten.... oder laut um Hilfe zu schreien.

Ooooooooooo

Abermals flackerte das Licht der Fackel an der Wand und spendete nur unreichend Licht. Dunkel schien das sonst so helle Arbeitszimmer Albus Dumbledores in Hogwarts zu sein, in dem dieser normalerweise über den Pergamenten und Büchern brütete. Albus Dumbledore nahm abermals seine Brille ab, rieb sich seine müden Augen, um dann wenig später wieder in dieses Buch zu schauen, das er vor nicht einmal einer Stunde von Kingsley Shacklebolt erhalten hatte.

‚Was hat Tom nur damit vor?', dachte sich Dumbledore und blätterte weiter.

Wie er feststellen konnte, waren die Zeichnungen und Stiche in sehr gut Qualität. Walter Hogebruin war wirklich ein Künstler, der dieses Buch in hervorragender Weise kopiert hatte. Nur an wenigen Zeichnungen konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um eine Kopie handelte. Wieder blätterte Dumbledore weiter und besah sich das nächste Bild. Auf den ersten Blick waren die Zeichnungen wunderschön... aber wenig aussagekräftig. Was wollte ein dunkler Lord mit einem solchen alten Buch? Mit solchen Stichen und Bildern aus dem Mittelalter? Meist zeigte dieses Buch nur Stiche von Städten, ihren Festungen, Häfen, Kathedralen oder Kirchen. Aber sonst?

Wieder schaute Dumbledore auf und sein Blick blieb bei dem Gemälde von Lucas Cranach dem Älteren hängen.

‚Und was wollte Tom mit diesem Bild? Er hat sich in der Vergangenheit kaum aus alter Kunst gemacht. Warum jetzt? Warum musste Karkaroff und Pieter van Bruegelen wegen dieser Sachen sterben?'

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Er steckte seine Schultern, richtete sich etwas auf, um dann an seinem leicht kalt gewordenen Tee zu schlürfen. Ungeduldig schaute er auf seine Sanduhr.

„Und du hast wirklich Professor Binns meine Nachricht überbracht, Phineas?"

Die Person in dem Porträt an der Stirnseite schreckte auf.

„Uu..wie... ja.... ja, ja"

Professor Dumbledore zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, beließ es aber bei einem Schnauben.

‚Wenn denn schon Binns hier wäre. Dann könnten wir uns die Arbeit teilen. Mit seinem Geschichtswissen würden wir dem Rätsel schon auf die Schliche kommen. Und...', Dumbledore lächelte etwas verlegen," anders als wir, braucht er keinen Schlaf mehr."

Wieder blätterte er um, um sich die nächste Seite des Buches genauer anzusehen.

‚Was wollte Tom mit diesem Gemälde? ‚Der Jungbrunnen'. Hmm... nun besitzt dieses Gemälde einen Hinweis, wo dieser Jungbrunnen zu finden ist. Hat es etwas zu tun mit Tom's Forschungen bezüglich der Unsterblichkeit zu tun. Das er immer jung bleiben möchte?'

Wieder fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die nächste Buchseite.

„Manchester. Hmm... auch hier scheint nichts außergewöhnlich zu sein. Es braucht ja nur eine Kleinigkeit zu sein. Irgendetwas... was auch Tom sucht. Aber was? Wozu brauchte er dieses Gemälde dazu?", sagte Dumbledore leise zu sich.

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas mit Wasser suchen", forderte ihn Dylis Derwent aus ihrem Porträt auf, die als eine der wenigen ehemaligen Leiter der Schule Hogwarts noch nicht sich schlafen gelegt hatte.

„Vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee... was haben wir hier... Porthmouth... Wynemouth.... nein, keine Ahnung... und sonst...Moment... Bath."

„Albus, Bath liegt aber nicht am Meer", meinte Dylis etwas erstaunt.

„Nein... aber merkwürdig, dass ich jetzt über Bath stolpere... sollte es damit zu tun haben?"

„Wieso kommst du auf Bath?"

„Weil ich heute vormittag gerade einer Schülerin die Legende von Bladud erzählt habe."

„Ach, deshalb. Weil Bath von dem ehemaligen Namen Bad-Lud abstammte. Und dieser von Bladud. War nicht Bladud der Gründer der Stadt?"

„Na ja, er baute die Stadt um die heißen Quellen herum, die er entdeckte und gab sie seinen Namen. Was auch soviel wie Stadt des Wassers heißt. Sie hieß auch Caerbrent oder Caer Ennaint, was soviel wie Stadt der Salbung bedeutet. Ist schon merkwürdig, dass ich gerade jetzt darauf stoße. Vielleicht... der Brunnen... der Jungbrunnen... vielleicht eine der Quellen..?"

„Was war das noch mal mit den Quellen. Ich kann mich nur noch dunkel an die wahre Geschichte erinnern. Hatte er nicht auch einen Schrein an den Quellen erbaut?", fragte ihn Dylis.

„Ja, den Schrein der Sul. Der keltischen Göttin des Feuers und der Heilquellen. Die Römer nannten deshalb die Stadt dann auch Aquae Sulis. Wobei sie diesen Hain ihrer Göttin Minerva weihten. Oder besser Sulis Minerva."

„Sul? Ah ja, die Gegenspielerin von der Göttin Birgid, ich erinnere mich."

Dumbledore schaute noch einmal auf die Karte und suchte die Stadt nach den Quellen ab. Noch einmal rief er sich die Geschichte von Bladud in seinem Kopf ab.

‚...also, nachdem er in das Königsdorf seines Vaters zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihn niemand wiedererkannt, da er an diesem Aussatz litt, den er durch diesen Fluch des Waldnymphen erhalten hatte. So konnte er unerkannt die Taten seiner Stiefmutter und deren Söhne beobachten, wie sie seinen Vater hintertrieben und ihn tötete... und wie ging es weiter... ach ja, er nahm dazu den Job des Schweinehirten an. Und eines Tages, als er mit seinen Schweinen durch die Lande zog,... genauerweise am Avon entlang...'

Dumbledores Finger wanderten die Avon lang.

,...da entdeckte er, dass eines der kranken Tiere sich besonders gerne an einer bestimmten Stelle im Morast suhlte... oder war es doch die Geschichte mit dem Hund seines Freundes, der plötzlich durch das Wasser gesund wurde...'

Dumbledore schaute um sich, um im nächsten Moment aufzustöhnen.

‚Die Unterlagen hat ja jetzt Hermione... ach... ach ja, werde ich dann doch demnächst noch einmal hineinschauen... jedenfalls half der Morast den Tieren, egal ob Schwein oder Hund, und heilte sie. Ja... und daraufhin begann Bladud sich ebenfalls im Morast zu suhlen. Nach der keltischen Sage sah dies die Göttin Sul und heilte Bladud von seinem Aussatz, da er sich als Königssohn nicht zu fein war, niedrige Arbeiten zu erledigen und sich sogar im Morast suhlte. Daraufhin... nachdem er seine Stiefmutter verjagte und ihre Söhne im Kampf schlug, weihte er als König die Quelle, die den Morast mit ihrem Wasser versorgte, der heiligen Sul und richtete ihr einen Schrein ein. So .. die Sage..."

Dumbledores Blick wanderte abermals zum Gemälde von Lukas dem Älteren.

„Was ist, wenn dieser Jungbrunnen die wirkliche Quelle der Sul ist. Dann... wenn Tom sie finden sollte, würde er... nicht altern. Ja, das könnte die Triebfeder Toms sein, ja... das wird es sein..."

Jemand schien in diesem Moment an die Tür zu klopfen.

„Herein...oh Minerva, was gibt es?"

Minerva McGonagall schien gehetzt zu sein, denn sie atmete schwer und setzte sich erst mal auf einen der freien Stühle. Ihre Krücke, die sie seit der Wiederkehr aus dem St.Mungos Krankenhaus immer noch benutzte, ließ sie auf den Boden rutschen.

„Erstens... der Verantwortliche für die SET ist von Fudge benannt worden. Sie werden es nicht glauben. Und zweitens... Angelikas Mutter.."

„Ja?"

„Sie ist verschwunden!"

**Review-Antworten:**

**Nell: **Schön, dass du von der Zusammenfassung und von dem letzten Kapitel begeistert warst. Nun, wie ich schon sagte, habe ich die wahre Legende des Bladud ein wenig für die Zauberei umgeschrieben. Bladud, Sohn des Rud Hudibras, soll es wirklich gegeben haben. Er ist als Vater von König Lear benannt worden. Seinen auszubildenden Druiden habe ich allerdings dazugedichtet, wobei die Druiden jener Zeit wirklich die Söhne der Könige ausgebildet haben. Auch die Geschichte mit dem Armreif und Maengarn habe ich ein wenig umgeändert. ( finde sie so schöner ). Laut Joy Chant und den „Königen der Nebelinseln" waren es keine Waldnymphen sondern unsterbliche Menschen aus dem Land der Verheißung, die Bladud aufnahmen, ihn lehrten und ihn schließlich mit Aussatz belegten, als er aus dem Land fliehen wollte.

**Fluffy Bond : **Danke für dein Review, Fluffy. Ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel gefällt dir. Von Fudge und der SET wird man, wie die letzten Sätze aussagen, noch einiges hören. Auf jeden Fall ist jetzt klar, warum die Geschichte „_Harry Potter und die Quelle der Sul_" heißt. Und dennoch, obwohl ihr jetzt schon einiges über Bladud wisst.... es kommt noch etwas.

**laser-jet: **Na ja, ich habe leider noch nichts von diesem Jungbrunnen getrunken oder mich darin gebadet. Also, mit Wiedergeburt ist leider nichts. Zu Pairings, ja es wird welche geben... und zwar schon in den nächsten Kapiteln. Welche? Nun, als erstes....hupps, abwarten.

**Sandy**: Bitte, bitte nicht hauen. Ich bin dem ja schon nachgekommen und habe die Geschichte weitererzählt. Und auch die ZAG-Ergebnisse sind nun klar. ( Gut, Hermiones habe ich noch nicht genannt, aber die kriegt ihr auch noch mit.) Ich hoffe, dies bessert deine Laune und die Geschichte gefällt dir wieder.

**hbt3**: Danke für dein Review. Na ja, Hermione will natürlich allen Dingen genaustes auf den Grund gehen. Eine eigentlich bewundernswerte Tugend. Aber sie wird sich ebenfalls weiterentwickeln. Ihr werdet sehen! Und ich werde mich bemühen, weiter so zu schreiben.

**Condo**: Danke auch für dein Review. Du wirst wegen der Pairing noch sehen... also weiterlesen...

So zum Abschluss wieder einige Informationen für die, die gerne Nachforschen:

**Bath**, Stadt an der Avon, liegt in im Westen Englands in der Grafschaft Somerset. Sie ist berühmt für ihre römischen Bäder, welche ab dem Jahr 43 n. Chr. von den damals hier lebenden Römern aus den warmen Quellen entwickelt wurden. In dem gesamten Regierungsbezirk Bath and North East Somerset lebten 2001 knapp 170.000 Menschen, in der Stadt selbst leben etwa 86.000 Menschen.

**Der Prinz Schweinehirt  
**Für eine der schönsten und romantischsten Städte der Welt ist es nur angemessen, dass die Geschichte ihrer Gründung wie ein romantisches Märchen anmutet mit dem zusätzlichen Bonus, dass sie vielleicht sogar wahr ist! Hier wurde, wie der Engländer sagt, aus einem Schweineohr ein seidenes Täschchen gemacht - aus einem dampfenden, widerlichen Sumpf entstand ein ausnehmend anmutiges und wohltuendes Kurbad. Alles begann mit dem Prinzen Schweinehirt: Bladud, Sohn des Hudibras (und später Vater von König Lear), litt unter einem entstellenden Ekzem und wurde vom Hofe verbannt, woraufhin er (wie verbannte Prinzen dies gerne zu tun pflegen) den Beruf eines Schweinehirten ergriff. Nun zogen sich seine Schweine aber ebenfalls eine Hautkrankheit zu, und er konnte beobachten, dass ihre Haut verheilte, wenn sie sich in einem gewissen stinkenden, heißen, schlammigen Pfuhl suhlten. Bladud, nicht dumm, wälzte sich ebenfalls darin, und auch seine Haut wurde wieder rein. Er kehrte an den Hof zurück, erlebte zahlreiche Abenteuer, die mit Bath überhaupt nichts zu tun haben, und als er König wurde, baute er seine Hauptstadt um die wundertätigen heißen Schlammquellen und benannte die Stadt nach sich selbst (Bladud, Bad-Lud oder Wasser des Bades)

Quelle: Wikipedia, die freie Enzyklopädie

**Die Göttin Sul ( auch Sirona oder Sulevia genannt)**

Die alten Briten riefen Sulis an und/oder besuchten ihre heilige Quelle in Bath, um Gesundheit und Heilung zu erlangen. Ihren Wassern wurde wundersame Heilkraft bei allen Leiden zugesprochen. Im Keltischen bedeutet „sul" „Sonne" und „Auge", deshalb nimmt man an, daß Sulis eine Sonnengöttin war. Sie steht für die Tiefe, die jeder Mensch auf seiner Reise zum Licht, zur Gesundheit und zur Ganzheit ergründen muss.  
Laut Cäsar equivalent zur Römischen Minerva. Patronin der Kunst des Heilens.


	14. Die Verordnung 5796

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant wird Karkaroff und der Dieb Van Bruegelen bei der Übergabe eines mittelalterliches Buches von Peter Pettigrew getötet. Dieser verwüstet das Restaurant vollständig und verletzt dabei die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner erheblich. Auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, heilt sie allerdings ungewöhnlich schnell. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Doch als er keine weiteren Nachrichten vom Orden erhält, macht er sich auf, um weitere Informationen über den Angriff zu sammeln. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreiste, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen; allerdings erfolglos. Harry, derweil im Krankenhaus, kann gerade noch verhindern, dass Angelika mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Der Täter, ein Todesser namens Pavlov, stirbt unter mysteriösen Begleitumständen, als man ihn verhören will. Auf Grund des Angriffs des Todessers erwacht Angelika, die eine Aura und Stärke wie eine Enkelin des schwarzen Magiers Grindelwald besitzt. Man beschließt sie ins Hauptquartier des Ordens zu bringen. Dort beginnen Harry und seine Freunde Hermione und Ron Angelika als Zauberin auszubilden, wobei Ron ein Auge auf Angelika geworfen hat. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, sucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes zu erforschen. Dabei erfährt sie von Dumbledore, dass der Armring einst Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe gehört hatte, die diesen Bladud als Liebesbeweis schenkte. Als ihr Vater, der König der Waldnymphen, Bladud töten wollte, vernichtet er damit eher seine eigene Tochter und schließlich sich selbst, während Bladud überlebte.

Zur gleichen Zeit beginnt der Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy, Macnair und Crabbe. Trotz Zweifel an der Aussagen von Tonks und Harry, vermag es der Anwalt Malfoys ihn nicht freizubekommen. Doch als Todesser einen Angriff auf das Gericht wagen, wird Harry, der dem Angriff gerade noch entkommt, Zeuge, wie Malfoy sich befreien kann und den Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge zu Boden reißt. Nach der Überwältigung der Todesser taucht Fudge zur Verwunderung Harrys wieder unverletzt auf, doch zu Harry's Entsetzen bezieht Fudge den Angriff auf sich und schlägt nicht nur die Anklage gegen Malfoy und Crabbe nieder, sondern verspricht alles zu tun, um die Todesser, auch jene die aus Askaban geflohen sind, zu stellen und zu vernichten. An den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt, erhalten Hermione, Ron und Harry ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse. Während Harry unerwartet, trotz eines E in Zaubertränke weiter die Laufbahn eines Aurors einschlagen kann, wird Ron von Professor McGonagoll geraten, davon abzusehen. Enttäuscht läuft er voller Wut weg, kommt aber schließlich wieder zu sich und beschließt einen ganz anderen Berufsweg einzuschlagen, nämlich in die Forschungsabteilung der Cleansweep Broom Company für Rennbesen zu gehen. Während er zurückgehen will, bemerkt er einen Mann, der heimlich zu irgendjemand anderen Kontakt aufnimmt. Um von dem Unbekannten nicht entdeckt zu werden, versteckt sich Ron in einem Schrank. Doch als die Gefahr gebannt ist, stellt Ron fest, dass der Wandschrank, in dem er hockt, sich nicht mehr öffnen lässt.

Bei Nachforschungen nach Kopien vom gestohlenen Buch, die Van Bruegelens Komplize Hogebruin anfertigte, gelingt es den Ordensmitglieder Shacklebolt und Mundungus Fletcher die Kopien, sowie ein Gemälde von Lucas Cranach dem Älteren sicherzustellen. Dumbledore nimmt diese sofort in Augenschein und kommt durch das Gespräch Hermiones über Bladud darauf, dass Voldemort nach einer Quelle, nämlich der Quelle der keltischen Göttin Sul, sucht, die anscheinend ein Jungbrunnen ist und damit die Unsterblichkeit verspricht. Doch bevor er weitere Untersuchungen anstellen kann, wird er von Minerva McGonagoll informiert, dass einerseits die Entscheidung Fudges gefallen ist, wer den Kampf gegen die Todesser anführen soll, anderseits von dem Verschwinden Angelikas Mutter.

**14. Die Verordnung 57/96**

„Arthur, bitte setzt dich, wir haben auf dich gewartet"

Dumbledore wies freundlich Artur einen Stuhl im Sitzungssaal am Grimmauldplatz zu, ehe er noch einmal tief durchatmete und dann zu sprechen begann.

„Wahrscheinlich haben einige von euch bereits Cornelius Fudges Entscheidung, wer Leiter dieser neuen Polizeitruppe... der SET... werden soll, gehört und vielleicht haben auch schon einige von euch die neuste Verordnung des Ministeriums gelesen. Damit aber alle auf dem aktuellsten Stand sind, habe ich diese Sitzung des inneren Zirkels einberufen. Zudem müssen wir uns überlegen, was wir nun auf Grund dieser gesetzlichen Lage tun..."

Dumbledore schaute in die Gruppe, von denen Einzelne bitter den Kopf schüttelten. Andere warteten regungslos teils erwartungsfroh aber mehr ängstlich auf Dumbledores Ausführungen.

„Nun... seit dem heutigen Tage sind anscheinend nicht nur die Todesser und vor allem der dunkle Lord unsere Gegner, sondern auch das Ministerium. War in der Vergangenheit eher meine Person und Harry im Kreuzfeuer der Kritik, so ist es jetzt anscheinend der Orden selber. Begründen lässt sich dieses durch die Benennung von..."Dumbledore räusperte sich, als hätte er einen Frosch im Hals"... Dolores Umbridge, als Leiterin der SET."

Einige der Anwesenden, die bisher noch keine Informationen besaßen, stöhnten auf.

„Schlimmer allerdings ist noch, dass Lucius Malfoy, der nun in der Öffentlichkeit durch die Presse... die beeinflusst wird durch bestimmte Kreise des Ministeriums... als neuer Heilsbringer dargestellt wurde, die Rekrutierung der neuen Truppe übernehmen soll. Dahinter steht natürlich die klamme Lage der öffentlichen Kassen, die keine müde Galleone für eine neue Truppe, geschweige denn für deren Ausbildung und Ausrüstung, ausgeben kann. Unser lieber Zaubereiminister hat das Geld ja auch mit vollen Händen, vor allen für sich, ausgegeben und nun mehr Schulden als ihm lieb ist. Das Geld für die Truppe wird wohl Lucius Malfoy vorschießen. Und damit sind wir beim Thema. Lucius Malfoy wird natürlich kaum altbewährte Auroren in diese neue Truppe integrieren. Es steht eher zu befürchten, dass sie eine Truppe werden wird, die im Grunde, die gleichen Ziele hat, wie die Todesser selber, die sie ja jagen sollten. Er wird seine Freunde, selber Todesser, in die Truppe holen, zusammen mit Schlägern, Kleinkriminellen und Bürgern, die wenig Skrupel haben, Gesetze zu brechen. Und es steht zu befürchten, dass sie eher Jagd auf andere, als auf Todesser, vor allem aber auf Mitglieder des Ordens machen werden. Mit öffentlicher Billigung."

„Aber..."warf Emmeline Vance ein," mit welcher Begründung? Es sind doch die Todesser, die die Gesetze dieses Landes brechen. Die die Bürger in Angst und Schrecken versetzen!"

„Ja, das ist richtig Emmeline, das ist vollkommen richtig. Aber mit dieser Verordnung.." Dumbledore hielt ein Pergament in die Luft, das offiziellen Charakter hatte," hat Lucius Malfoy und Dolores Umbridge auch die Verfahrensberechtigung gegen den Orden vorzugehen. Ich will kurz zitieren... _Mit dem heutigen Tage sind alle Bürgerwehren, die das Ziel hatten, die Bürger oder die Gesetze Großbritanniens vor terroristischen Vereinigungen zu beschützen, aufzulösen. Der Schutz der Bürger kann nur durch die staatlichen Organe durchgeführt werden. Zuwiderhandlungen müssen als ebenfalls terroristischer Akt gegen den Staat aufgefasst und dementsprechend bestraft werden."_

Stille machte sich breit. Ungläubiges Staunen bei den einen, Wut bei den anderen spiegelten sich in ihren Gesichtern.

„Das heißt, wir werden wie die Todesser behandelt, wenn wir als Orden gegen einen Todesser agieren?"

„So ist die Verordnung gemeint. Allein Ministeriumsmitglieder, wie Shacklebolt, Tonks oder eventuell Artur Weasley können im geringen Maße als Einzelpersonen gegen die Todesser vorgehen, aber ich denke mir Umbridge wird diese Möglichkeit_ schon bald_ eingrenzen. So wie es aussieht, werden die Auroren nur noch einfachen Polizeidienst ausführen. Und, es kann dazu kommen, dass einzelne Auroren... in den Ruhestand versetzt werden."

Dumbledore nickte kurz mit dem Kopf, ehe er ernst weitersprach.

„Warum Cornelius sich dieser Linie angeschlossen hat, ist mir immer noch nicht ganz klar. Wir wissen alle, dass selbst wir ihm geraten haben, endlich in die Offense zu gehen, doch selbst in einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm, verschloss er sich meinen Argumenten. Nach innen ist er weiterhin unsicher, vielleicht noch unsicherer als je zuvor, aber nach Außen zeigt er nun Härte. Und das lieben die Leute. Endlich einer, der sich aufmacht, aufzuräumen. Der etwas anpackt und nicht erst redet. Sie scheinen den früheren Fudge vollkommen vergessen zu haben."

„Aber es gibt eine Reihe von Leuten, die es nicht haben. Und die dieser Sache sehr skeptisch entgegen stehen werden."

„Das ist richtig, Arthur. Viele aus dem Ministerium lehnen sich bereits jetzt schon gegen ihn auf", ergänzte Kingsley.

„Und dennoch wird er mit diesem Erlass die Hauptzahl seiner Kritiker verstummen lassen. Denkt daran, an die Unterverordnungspunkt 2.", erwiderte Remus

„Für die, die den weiteren Wortlaut des Unterverordnungspunkt 2 nicht kennen...", warf Dumbledore ein," ..._diejenige, die als Gegner des Staates erkannt worden sind, können nicht nur in einem Schnellverfahren abgeurteilt werden, sondern Ihnen kann auch sämtliches Vermögen beschlagnahmt werden... _

In einem späteren Kommentar zu dieser Verordnung heißt es dann, dass das Vermögen eines Terroristen... man merke, hier wird nicht von einem Todesser gesprochen...nur dazu benötigt wird, um weitere terroristische Maßnahmen gegen den Staat durchzuführen...

_...Das Vermögen eines Terroristen wird dann zur weiteren Ausbildung von SET-Mitarbeitern einbehalten_...

Somit wird Malfoy und Fudge sich weiter ihre Taschen füllen."

„Das bedeutet, dass jemand willkürlich zum Gegner des Staates abgeurteilt werden kann und alles an Eigentum verliert?", warf Emmeline ein

„ So in etwa. Und unter Unterordnungspunkt 3 geht die Verordnung noch auf das Schnellverfahren ein. Jenes benötigt nämlich nicht mal mehr das Zaubergamot, sondern kann gleich vom Zaubereiminister einberufen werden. Damit ist sämtliche Gewaltenteilung, soweit wir sie überhaupt je richtig besessen haben, ad acta gelegt. Der Zaubereiminister kann so einfach einen Schnellprozess einberufen, denjenigen zu einem Terroristen abstempeln und sich an seinem Vermögen vergehen. Ehe das Zaubergamot dann reagieren kann, sitzt derjenige schon in Askaban und ist mittellos, so dass er sich keinen Anwalt für eine Revision des Urteil leisten kann. Einfach... skandalös", warf Alastor Moody böse ein. ," ich war ja zwar immer schon dafür, Todesser härter zu bestrafen, aber unschuldige Bürger nicht. Leider besteht somit die Gefahr, dadurch das Malfoy nun die Unterstützung des Staates hat, dass willkürlich alle Bestrebungen gegen die Todesser zunichte gemacht werden."

„Aber Fudge muss doch sehen, dass seine Verordnungen auch gegen andere als Todesser eingesetzt werden können... ist er denn so blind?", warf Molly ein.

„Wir müssen leider davon ausgehen, Molly!", sagte Dumbledore," leider kann das Zaubergamot Fudge nicht offen eingrenzen. Wir sehen die Gefahr einer Diktatur durch Fudge, aber wir müssen aufpassen, dass er nicht noch die wenigen möglichen Eingreifmöglichkeiten, wie das Zaubergamot, auch noch unterwandert. Wobei auch hier mancher Fudges Aktivismus billigt, wenn nicht begrüßt."

„Was tun WIR nun gegen Fudge. Wir werden uns doch nicht einfach so auflösen, oder?", warf Elphias Doge ein, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Elphias. Das wäre genau das Falscheste. Doch wir müssen vorsichtiger denn je sein. Zudem...", wieder unterbrach sich Dumbledore," müssen wir den inneren Zirkel etwas abschotten und verlagern."

„Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?", fragte Arthur Weasley.

„ Nun, ich habe von Severus, der leider heute nicht da sein kann, ein Pergament bekommen, auf dem einige Namen aus dem Orden stehen, die in irgendeiner Verbindlichkeit zu Lucius Malfoy stehen. Bis auf Mundungus... „, abermals unterbrach sich Dumbeldore und schaute Mundungus an, der daraufhin entschuldigend die Schultern hob.

„...bis auf Mundungus sind es alle aus den äußeren Zirkeln. Nun, Mundungus, ich nehme an deine Verbindlichkeiten bedeuten nicht, dass du von Lucius Malfoy in irgendeiner Art abhängig von ihm bist? Gut. Auf Grund unserer gewachsenen Größe ist leider nicht mehr auszuschließen, dass uns einer aus dem äußeren Zirkeln verrät. Zudem, durch Kreacher weiß Lucius Malfoy das Sirius im Grimmauldplatz ansässig war. Er wird mit Sicherheit 1 und 1 zusammenzählen können, bedingt auch durch seine Kenntnisse der Blacks, also seiner Frau und Bellatrix. Auch wenn Kreacher nicht mehr verraten konnte, ohne sich selbst wesentlich zu verletzen, ist der Grimmauldplatz, trotz meiner Geheimhaltung nicht mehr so sicher, wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Dementsprechend müssen wir , zu unserer Sicherheit, ein neuen Hauptquartier beziehen, jedenfalls für den inneren Zirkel, um einen Schlag der Todesser oder des Ministerium zuvorzukommen. Es wäre tragisch, wenn jemand aus den äußeren Zirkeln gezwungen ist, die SET einzulassen und damit unsere gesamte Organisation zerschlüge."

„Und wo gedenken Sie hinzugehen, Professor Dumbledore", fragte Elphias neugierig.

„ Zu mir", warf eine Stimme ein, die aus dem hinteren Teil des Sitzungssaales kam. Verwundert drehten sich die Mitglieder des Ordens um, um den Fremden in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

„Sie haben ein solchen Anwesen, Neil?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Ja, mein Vater hat es mir hinterlassen. Es stand jahrelang leer, da es von mir, meinem Bruder oder den anderen Verwandten nicht genutzt wurde. Während meine ältere Schwester in London als Ärztin praktiziert, ist meine jüngere Schwester und mein Bruder auf dem Landgut in Irland tätig... gewesen. Aber das Haus meiner Mutter, in Warwick, steht seit Jahren leer. Es war ein altes Cottagehaus, ganz in der Nähe des Warwick Hospital, in dem sie meinen Vater kennen gelernt hat."

„Und in dieses können wir ohne weiteres einziehen. Ohne das dies jemand merkt?", meinte Remus verwundert.

„Nun... in Warwick gibt es wenig Hexen oder Zauberer. Und durch einen leichten Desillusionierungszauber lässt sich dies leicht regeln. Zudem wird dort allenfalls der innere Zirkel treffen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Gut, ich denke wir sollten die einzelnen Aufgaben zur Übersiedlung ausführen. Remus, du wirst mit Neil das Cottage wohnbar machen. Es ist wichtig, dass du nun ein wenig von der Bildfläche für das Ministerium verschwindest, denn du bist bei Fudge und Malfoy bekannt, und sie wissen, dass du im Namen des Orden arbeitest. Alastor, du bleibst hier und wirst die äußeren Zirkel von hier weiter unterrichten. Elphias, Emmeline, Dädalus... ihr kehrt ganz normal nach Hause. Dädalus, an dich eine Bitte, bereite schon einmal Einspruchsverfahren vor, falls jemand von der SET geschnappt wird und hinter Gittern wandert. Der Zaubergamot muss unverzüglich handelt können, um ein Verfahren einleiten zu können. Ich möchte, dass der Gefasste so schnell wie möglich wieder auf freien Fuß gelangt. Nymphadora oder Kingsley, versucht jemanden in die SET zu kriegen, möglichst vielleicht sogar zwei, von denen Malfoy nicht weiß, dass sie in Kontakt mit uns stehen.Und die möglichst voneinander nicht wissen, dass sie im Orden arbeiten"

„Brandon vielleicht. Er ist zwar Auror, aber... erst seit kurzem. Und dann vielleicht noch Fortescue.", meinte Kingsley, worauf Nymphadora nickte.

„Gut, versuche beide indirekt Umbridge schmackhaft zu machen. Vielleicht kann sie Fudge und Malfoy dazu bringen beide aufzunehmen. So wissen wir dann, was die SET vorhat.

Mundungus, baue weiter dein Informationssystem aus. Es kann uns irgendwann noch einmal helfen. Ja.. und die anderen, lebt normal weiter. Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und mich ebenfalls im Ministerium rar machen. Wir dürfen keine Angriffsfläche für die SET liefern."

„Was machen wir mit den Kindern in den nächsten zwei Wochen?", meinte Molly mit unglücklicher Miene

„ Nun... bis zum Schulbeginn in zwei Wochen, denke ich, dass sie zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren sollten. Neil, du nimmst Harry, Hermione und Angelika mit. Angelika wird mit Remus und dir in Warwick leben. Bildet sie weiter aus, sie wird vielleicht eines Tages die entscheidende Figur in unserem Spiel sein. Ja... ich denke, das war es."

Mehr schweigend standen die Mitglieder des Ordens auf und gingen zielstrebig aus dem Raum

„Ehm, Neil...", rief Dumbledore Neil nach.

„Ja?"

„Was macht dein Bruder. Können wir ihn... für unsere Sache gewinnen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, Professor Dumbledore. Es ist nämlich leider so, dass er das Gut in Irland verlassen hat... Meine Schwester erzählte mir, dass Tyroon sich auf die Jagd gemacht hat.", sagte Neil und hob verzweifelt die Arme.

Dumbledore schaute fest in die Augen Neils, nickte ihm dann zu. Beiden war klar, wen oder was Tyroon O'Sullivan jagte.

Oooooooooooooo

„Ron ! Wir hatten dich die ganze Zeit gesucht. Wo warst du denn?. Was ist... um Gottes Willen... mit deinem Bein?", hauchte Angelika ihn an, als sie ihn in dem großen Gang sah, wie er umständlich versuchte zu den Wohnräumen zu gelangen. Dabei versuchte Ron sein rechtes Bein so gut wie möglich zu entlasten und zog es leicht nach.

„Ach, nein, es ist... nichts!", sagte Ron leicht unverständlich und presste dabei vor Schmerzen die Zähne zusammen. Vor Angelika wollte er diese aber auf keinen Fall zeigen. Auf keinen Fall eine Schwäche zeigen.

‚Ein Mann zeigt keinen Schmerz,' sagte er sich immer wieder. Wie diese Indianer in einem der alten Muggelbücher, die er mal bei Hermione gesehen hatte. Irgendwie „Der letzte Mohnikaner...oder so ähnlich" von einem Schriftsteller, der Cooper geheißen hatte. Hermione hatte dieses Buch als einen Klassiker bezeichnet, da dieser Cooper dieses Buch wohl im letzten Jahrhundert geschrieben hatte. Ron wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was daran klassisch war, aber schließlich hatte die Geschichte ihm dennoch irgendwie gefallen.

„Ron! Was ist mit deinem Bein. Ich sehe doch, du hast etwas. Los, setzt dich da hin, ich werde es mir ansehen."

Ron schaute überrascht Angelika an. Bisher hatte nur eine Person so mit ihm geredet... und das war seine Mutter gewesen.

„Lass nur, ich habe mich ein wenig verletzt, als ich..."

Sollte er Angelika erzählen, dass er zu blöd gewesen war, aus einem Wandschrank zu kommen? Wenn er nicht zu deprimiert gewesen wäre, hätte er laut darüber gelacht. Von außen muss es für jemanden ausgesehen haben, als sei im Schrank ein Irrwicht gefangen worden, so hatte der Schrank unter seinen Ausbruchversuchen gewankt. Lange hatte er geschrieen und um sich geschlagen, doch niemand hatte ihn gehört oder Notiz genommen. Schließlich war es ihm gelungen, den unteren Teil der Tür des Schrankes einzutreten... allerdings hatte er sich damit nicht nur seine Hose aufgerissen, sondern sich Schnitte in seinem Bein zugefügt, die erheblich bluteten. Durch weitere Tritte war schließlich die Tür endgültig zersprungen, so dass er, allerdings weiterhin unter Mühen und leichten Schrammen und Hautabschürfungen, dem Schrank endlich entkommen war. Irgendwie war er stolz darauf gewesen, denn es wäre weit schlimmer, wenn ihn dort jemand laut um Hilfe schreiend gefunden hätte. Doch dann hatte er gemerkt, dass er sein Bein auf Grund der Schnitte und Prellungen kaum belasten konnte. Sehr langsam war er in Richtung seines Zimmers mehr auf einem Bein gesprungen, als das er es laufen hätte sagen können.

„Mach mir jetzt keinen Ärger, Ron, du hast etwas mit deinem Bein. Glaube mir, ich kann dir schon helfen. Immerhin habe ich in der Schule einen Erste Hilfe-Kurs absolviert.", meinte Angelika bestimmt und ließ sich auf keine weitere Diskussion ein. Sie nahm ihn unter dem Arm, so dass er sein verletztes Bein entlasten konnte und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl, auf dem er sich niederließ. Mit einem leichten Zögern ließ er schließlich zu, dass Angelika sich sein Bein ansah. Sie schob seine Hose hoch und erschrak.

„Das ist ja vollkommen aufgerissen... und blutet noch stark. Was hast du nur getan? Das muss auf jeden Fall verbunden werden. Und zwar schnell. Du musst deine Hose ausziehen."

„Ist es nicht vielleicht besser, du holst diesen Heiler... Neil heißt er doch?"

„Neil O'Sullivan. Und er ist nicht nur ein Heiler, sondern auch Arzt. Aber verbinden kann ich dich auch. Ich brauche nur Verbandszeug. Und etwas was du auf die Wunde pressen kannst, damit die Blutung gestoppt wird. Und jetzt keine Widerrede, ziehe endlich deine Hose aus."

Ron schaute sie verduzt an. Er solle seine Hose ausziehen, hier, vor ihr? Er kam dem widerwillig nach und setzte sich äußerst schamhaft wieder auf den Stuhl. Ron verstand von einer Ersten Hilfe rein gar nichts. Wenn solche Wunde auftraten, ging man in Hogwarts zu Madame Pomfrey, die diese Wunde dann durch einen Zauber oder einen Trank wieder heilte. Von ‚pressen' hatte er keine Ahnung. Er erinnerte sich wie er im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, als Sirius ihm seinen Fuß gebrochen hatte. Das war damals vor nicht mal drei Jahren, als er in seiner Animagusgestalt Pettigrew an den Hals wollte, den Ron in seinen Händen gehalten hatte. Ron schaute auf und erstarrte fast zu einer Salzsäule, als er sah, wie Angelika ihre weiße Bluse auszog und sie an einer Naht aufriss.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte Ron verblüfft. Er wusste in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht, wo er jetzt hinsehen sollte, denn das für ihn wundervollste Geschöpf bewegte sich eben halbnackt vor ihm hin und her, war sie doch jetzt oben herum nur mit einem Hemdchen und einem Büstenhalter bekleidet, der ihre weiblichen Rundungen auf so angenehme Art verdeckte.

„Hier...", sagte Angelika, nahm einen Gegenstand, der wie ein Briefbeschwerer aussah und den sie nun in einen Teil ihrer Bluse eingewickelt hatte, „press das auf deine Wunde."

„Wie pressen...?"

„Auf die Wunde drücken, Ron, nu' mach schon, sei doch nicht so begriffsstutzig."

Ron nahm den nicht leichten Gegenstand und drückte ihn auf die Wunde, die wirklich nicht gerade sehr schön aussah. Der Schnitt war verhältnismäßig tief und blutete noch erheblich. Währenddessen kniete sich Angelika vor Ron hin und begann mit dem anderen Teil ihrer Bluse den Gegenstand an seinem Bein zu fixieren. Als sie dabei wieder einmal aufschaute, stellte sie fest, dass Ron nicht auf sein Bein schaute, sondern sie ansah. Wobei sein Blick bei weitem nicht auf ihrem Gesicht ruhte. Als Ron sah, dass Angelika ihn, mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, musterte, lief er sogleich rot an und versuchte schnell irgendwo hinzuschauen.

„Besser so?", fragte Angelika ihn.

„Wir hatten auch Verbandszeug herzaubern können!", meinte Ron immer noch ein wenig zweifelnd.

„Aber ich weiß noch nicht, wie. Und du brauchtest sofort Hilfe.", meinte Angelika resolut,".. ich glaube, so wird es gehen, bis Neil nach der Wunde schauen kann. Ich werde dich erst mal in dein Zimmer bringen."

Sie half ihm hoch und stützte ihn, damit er nicht umfiel.

‚Sie ist stärker, als dass sie aussieht', bemerkte Ron, 'und wie sie aussieht! So... wunderschön, so... ach einfach himmlisch'

Zwar hatte er schon oft seine Schwester im Nachthemd gesehen, war mit ihr aufgewachsen, hatte auch Bills, Charlies und Percys Freundinnen miterlebt, die auch eine Weile im Fuchsbau übernachtet hatten. ( Allerdings unter den wachen Augen seiner Mutter !) Doch das hier, war etwas ganz anderes. Jedenfalls schien es so.

„Geht das so?", fragte Angelika nach und Ron nickte ihr einfach zu.

Langsam, Treppenstufe für Treppenstufe schleppten sie sich beide hoch, bis sie schließlich, außer Atem in Rons und Harrys Zimmer ankamen. Schnell ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken... und stellte erstaunt und mit rasendem Herz fest, dass Angelika überraschender Weise neben ihm lag. Auch sie atmete tief , ehe sie sich schließlich leicht aufrichtete.

„Du wartest jetzt hier, Ron, versprich das jetzt mir. Keinen Schritt irgendwohin. Ich werde sehen, wo Neil steckt. Oder deine Mum. Ok?"

Ron nickte leicht... und dann, er konnte es kaum selbst glauben, gab er Angelika einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Wange. Angelika schaute ihn überrascht an, ließ sich aber von seinem Grinsen anstecken.

„Wofür war das?", fragte sie ihn. Ihre Stimme schien bei weitem nicht mehr so laut zu klingen wie eben, es war mehr ein Flüstern.

„Nun, dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast.". Eigentlich hatte er noch mehr sagen wollen, doch die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch ließen nicht mehr zu. Angelika lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und lief dann beherzt aus dem Raum.

‚Irgendwie tut mein Bein nun gar nicht mehr weh', stellte Ron fest, warf sich nach hinten und starrte die Decke an. Irgendwie war ihm, als müsste er aufstehen und voller Freude im Zimmer herumspringen. Allerdings blieb es bei dem Wunsch.

oooooooooooooo

„Und wie geht's dir jetzt, Kumpel?", fragte Harry Ron nach, der nun von Neil richtig versorgt wurde, ruhig im Bett lag.

„Eigentlich ganz gut.", meinte Ron mit einem starken Grinsen im Gesicht," alle sorgen sich um mich; ich habe genug zu trinken und zu essen; individuelle Pflege.."

Dann beugte er sich vor und begann zu flüstern

„Besonders von einer netten Krankenschwester... wenn du weißt, wen ich meine!", fügte er hinzu. Harry grinste zurück. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, wie besorgt Angelika gewesen war. Wie schnell sie doch Neil gefunden hatte und ihn genötigt hatte, nach Ron zu schauen. Selbst Hermione wäre nie so besorgt über ihn oder Ron gewesen.

„Ich glaube, sie mag mich sehr. Vor allem vorhin, als ich sie geküsst habe."

„Hast du?"

„Mmm, jap!"

„Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte... wie hast du dir diese Verletzung eigentlich zugezogen? Voller Ärger wegen deiner Noten?", versuchte Harry vom Thema abzulenken.

Niemand hatte Ron danach fragen wollen, obwohl es allen bekannt gewesen war, dass Ron enttäuscht über seine Noten war. Selbst seine Mutter hatte ihn zwar gedrückt und angelächelt, ihn aber nicht wegen der Noten angesprochen.

„Nein, nein... das mit den Noten ist schon ok. Ich war zwar ärgerlich, wollte eigentlich Auror werden, aber... na ja... dann mache ich halt etwas anderes. Ich habe da schon eine Idee, aber das muss ich erst noch einmal nachfragen, ob das wirklich geht. Nein... mein Bein habe ich verletzt, als ich nachschauen wollte, wer in der Nähe vom Wintergarten einen Kamin benutzt um irgendjemanden Nachrichten zu übersenden."

„Wie... Moment. Du hast jemanden gesehen, der..?"

„Der in der Nähe des Wintergarten einen Kamin benutzt hat um irgendjemanden irgendeine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.", wiederholte Ron, „ das habe ich doch eben schon gesagt."

„Das müssen Dumbledore sagen", hörten beide eine Stimme von hinten und kaum einen Moment später kam Hermione in ihr Blickfeld.

„Das ist ja... Seit wann belauscht du uns denn schon, Hermione", fragte Ron erstaunt und leicht verärgert.

„Uuuh... ich bin erst eben reingekommen. Wenn es dir nicht recht ist, kann ich ja wieder gehen."

„Nein, nein, Hermione, Ron hat das nicht so gemeint, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Harry sofort, damit kein Streit zwischen seinen Freunden aufkam.

„Mpfst... ich meine... ach egal."

„Was meinst du Ron?", fragte Hermione nach

„Nichts, nichts... du meinst also, wir sollten damit zu Dumbledore gehen", fragte Ron nach und versuchte nun damit das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja, denn ich glaube nicht, dass dies die Billigung von ihm hatte."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Harry nach

„Wenn es der Fremde mit Billigung von Dumbledore gemacht hätte, hätte er auch den Kamin in der Küche benutzen können. Doch warum geht er in die nicht so besuchten Räume in der Nähe des Wintergarten. Da, wo kaum jemand hingeht."

„Hast du sehen können, wer es war, Ron?", fragte Harry Ron nach.

„Nein, ich habe ich nur von hinten gesehen. Er war noch recht jung, so wie er gegangen ist...und was er so als Kleidung trug. Aber erkannt... nein, leider nicht. Zudem, ich wollte ja nicht, dass er mich entdeckt."

„Und deshalb hast du dich irgendwo versteckt..."

„Ja, in einem Schrank. Aus dem ich dann nicht herauskam, ohne mich zu verletzen."

„Wir sollten dies wirklich Dumbledore sagen. Vielleicht weiß er ja davon schon... aber wenn nicht...?", fuhr Harry fort und starrte dabei gegen die Tür

„Glaubst du... glaubst du es gibt so etwas wie einen Spion in unseren Reihen, ...außer Snape?", fragte Ron nach.

„Möglich wäre es ja schon, so groß wie der Orden geworden ist. Hier gehen ja täglich Zauberer aus und ein. Und Snape, der ist unser Spion", erwiderte Hermione

„Na, wenn du da so sicher bist... Ich traue ihm immer noch nicht über den Weg, nicht Harry?! Kann ja auch ein Doppelspion sein."

„Wie Doppelspion?", fragte Hermione nach.

„Na ja, spioniert so für Dumbledore UND für... ihr wisst schon wen."

„Ron, wenn Dumbledore ihm traut, sollten WIR es auch tun. Wie oft soll ich dir dies sagen. Harry, gehen wir jetzt zu Dumbledore? Ich habe gehört, er würde bald den Grimmaultplatz verlassen."

„Unsere liebe Hermione...überall ihre Ohren", meinte Ron schnippisch, worauf Hermione ihn nur böse anschaute und dann ihm mit einem „Ph" den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Aber dennoch, sie hat recht. Wir sollten...", hob Ron an und wollte sich schon zur Seite drehen, um besser aufstehen zu können.

„Ronald Weasley, wir werden gehen. Du wirst lieber hier liegen bleiben... mit deinem Bein kannst du ja sowieso nicht lange laufen. Außerdem kannst du ja deine Neugierde jetzt von jemand anderes befriedigen lassen. Komm Harry, wir sollten aufbrechen."

Harry schaute zunächst auf Hermione, dann auf Ron , ehe er sich aufmachte Hermione zu folgen.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond: **Danke, es ist schön, dass auch dieses Kapitel dir wieder gefallen hat. Wer der Mann ist? Nun Mitglied des Ordens muss er sein. Doch, erinnere dich, Voldemort hat einige seiner Schergen in den Orden eingeschleust. Nun ist man denen wohl auf der Spur. Ich hoffe jedenfalls einige der Fragen beantwortet zu haben. Andere werden später beantwortet.

**laser-jet: **Danke für dein Review. Hoffentlich findest du dieses auch wieder gut.

**Nell( ): **Schön , dass die Geschichte dich ein wenig „fesselt". Auf jeden fall werde ich immer etwas zum Nachlesen euch anbieten.

**Sandy( ): **Puh, da bin ich ja jetzt wirklich glücklich, dass ich dich noch mal umgestimmt habe. gg. Ich hoffe aber ich kann deine Spannung ein klein wenig halten.

Wieder etwas zum Nachlesen:

**1. Warwick** (das zweite W im Namen wird nicht gesprochen!) ist eine Stadt in der englischen Grafschaft Warwickshire am Fluss Avon und hat etwa 23.200 Einwohner (Stand 2001). Sie gehört zum District Warwick.

Auf Grund einer gut erhaltenen Burg im Stadtgebiet, Warwick Castle und der historischen Bauten im Stadtzentrum (einer Mischung aus Tudor und Gebäuden aus dem 17. Jahrhundert) wird die Stadt von einer großen Zahl von, zumeist auch internationalen, Touristen besucht.

Die Stadt wurde im Jahr 914 von Ethelfleda, der Schwester des Königs von Mercien, Eduard dem Älteren und Tochter von Alfred dem Großen, als Verteidigungseinrichtung gegen dänische Invasoren am Ufer des Flusses Avon errichtet. Nach dem Zerfall des Königreichs Mercien war Warwick eine der größten und reichsten Städte Englands und erhielt erhöhte Bedeutung durch die Erhebung zum Verwaltungssitz in der neu errichteten Grafschaft Warwickshire. Im Jahre 1694 wurde ein Großteil der Stadt durch ein Feuer zerstört.

2. Die Verordnung ist ein klein wenig an die Gesetzen bei der Machtübernahme der Nationalsozialisten angelehnt. ( bsp. An das Gesetz über die Einziehung volks- und staatsfeindlichen Vermögens vom 14. Juli 1933 ).


	15. Das Versprechen

Zusammenfassung

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff von Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen, vor allem der Stadt Bath, zu erwerben, getötet. Bei diesem Anschlag wird auch die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner erheblich verletzt, die aber auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, ungewöhnlich schnell wieder heilt. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Ohne aber weiteres abzuwarten, macht er sich nach Birmingham auf, um Informationen von Angelika zu erhalten. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreist, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen; allerdings erfolglos. In Birmingham angekommen, trifft Harry nicht nur auf den Arzt und Heiler Neil O'Sullivan, sondern er kann auch verhindern, das Angelika mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Neil, der mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder Tyroon zur selben Zeit wie Harrys Eltern auch Hogwarts besucht hatte, schließt sich, wie einst sein von Todessern getöteter Muggel-Vater, dem Orden des Phönix an. Zusammen mit Harry und der erwachten und geheilten Angelika, die eine Aura und Stärke aufweist wie einst der schwarze Magier Grindelwald, reist er zum Grimmauldplatz, wo Angelika vor den Todessern geschützt werden und dabei zur Zauberin ausgebildet werden soll. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich dabei in Angelika, die anscheinend seine Gefühle zu erwidern scheint. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, sucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Und genau diese Quelle, ein Jungbrunnen, der das Altern verhindert und Unsterblichkeit verspricht, sucht Lord Voldemort wie auch Dumbledore in jenem alten mittelalterlichen Buch. Doch der Orden des Phönix hat noch ein viel größeres Problem. Nicht nur, dass sich in ihren Reihen ein Maulwurf befindet, wie Ron es Harry und damit Dumbledore berichten konnte, sondern durch die Niederschlagung eines Angriffes auf das Gericht beim Prozess gegen Malfoy und Crabbe, kommen jene durch die Errettung des Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge frei. Dieser ernennt daraufhin seine ehemalige Stellvertreterin Dolores Umbridge zur neuen Leiterin einer speziellen Polizeitruppe, der SET, die, nun auch mit allen rechtlichen Verordnungen ausgestattet, Jagd auf „Terroristen" des Staates machen sollen. Da aber Lucius Malfoy bei der Bildung dieser Truppe eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle übernimmt, glaubt Dumbledore, dass die SET eher auf den Orden, als auf die durch ihre Flucht aus Askaban wiedererstarkten Todesser, Jagd machen wird. Deshalb entschließt er, den inneren Zirkel das Hauptquartier aufzugeben und ihn nach Warwick, in das Landhaus von Neil, umzusiedeln. Neil, Remus, aber auch Harry, Hermione und Angelika, sollen als erste das Haus beziehen und es wohnlich machen. Zuletzt fragt Dumbledore Neil um die Hilfe seines Zwillingsbruders, doch Neil hat von seiner jüngeren Schwester eine schlechte Nachricht erhalten. Tyroon O'Sullivan hat sich aufgemacht, die Mörder seines Vaters zu jagen.

**15. Das Versprechen**

Harry packte seine Sachen in den Koffer, wobei er das Bild seiner Eltern liebevoll nach oben packte.

‚Wie es wohl in Warwick aussieht? Ob dieses Cottagehaus auch ein solch gewaltiges düsteres Haus ist, wie es der Grimmaultplatz war?'

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, die O'Sullivans waren keine solchen reinrassigen Zauberer gewesen. Und auch die Frau von Neils Vater war eine Muggel gewesen. So musste das Haus eher aussehen, wie jenes im Ligusterweg. Allerdings mit Neil und Remus bewohnt und nicht mit den Dursleys.

„Ron, Harry, macht euch bitte fertig! Wir wollen bald aufbrechen, um noch in die Winkelgasse zu kommen, damit wir die Besorgungen machen können, die ihr im neuen Jahr von Hogwarts braucht."

„Ich bin doch kein Hogwartsexpress", hörte Harry Ron murmeln, der umständlich hüpfend seinen Koffer ebenfalls packte. Damit er besser gehen konnte, hatte Neil ihm zwar eine Krücke zur Verfügung gestellt. Doch nun ruhte diese am Bettpfosten, da er beide Arme brauchte, um seine Sachen in den Koffer zu bugsieren.

„Ach verdammt,...Harry?"

„Was ist, Ron?"

„Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen. Ich hab doch glatt meine Ersatzumhänge unten in der Waschküche vergessen. Und mit dem Bein... da brauche ich Stunden, ehe ich wieder hier bin."

„Klar, Kumpel, kein Problem. Wo sagtest du sind die Ersatzumhänge?"

„In der Waschküche. Mum hatte sie extra hierher mitgenommen, damit sie nachsehen konnte, ob die Umhänge nicht ausfransten. Und dann hat sie die Umhänge nochmals gewaschen. Sie hat sie mir gestern nicht gegeben, so dass sie noch unten in der Waschküche sein müssen. Müssen dort irgendwo links zum Trocknen stehen."

„Alles klar, Kumpel, ich werde sie schon finden."

Harry schloss seinen Koffer, schob ihn in die Ecke und machte sich auf, in die Waschküche zu kommen, die sich an der normalen Küche des Hauses anschloss.

‚Irgendwie doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl', sagte er zu sich, als er sich der Küche näherte.  
‚Erst wollte ich nicht hierher, weil alles hier mich an Sirius erinnert. Und jetzt... jetzt will ich eigentlich nicht weg von hier. Wegen Sirius. Es ist, als würde ich ihn verraten.'

Doch Harry wusste, dass er nach Warwick fahren musste. Hier, so hatte Professor Dumbledore ihnen allen eindringlich erklärt, wären sie nicht mehr sicher, vor allem, nachdem er von Hermione und ihm erfahren hatte, dass jemand Informationen an andere weitergeleitet hatte. Wer dieser Unbekannte war, hatte niemand herausbekommen. Und an wen diese Nachrichten gewesen waren auch nicht. Doch dieser Vorfall mahnte zur erneuten Vorsicht und zur schnellen Abreise. Remus war bereits mit Seidenschnabel nach Warwick unterwegs. Der Hippogreif, der einst Sirius in die Freiheit getragen hatte, war freudig am gestrigen Abend in die Lüfte gestartet; endlich befreit aus seinem dunklen Zimmer, in dem er wenig Bewegungsfreiheit besass und somit einige Pfunde zuviel zugenommen hatte. Harry lächelte. Ron hatte dem Greif in den letzten Tagen ein wenig zu viel zum Fressen gegeben, so dass der Körper des Hypogreifes nun eher einer trächtigen Stute als der eines stattlichen Greifes ähnelte. Doch Harry wusste, dass der Greif in seiner neuen Umgebung mit Sicherheit weit mehr Auslauf bekam, als hier, im stickigen London.

Schließlich betrat Harry die Küche, als er aus der Waschküche Geräusche hörte. Es war so, als würde dort jemand... weinen. Harry ging leise weiter, öffnete die Tür und sah Angelika, die ihre wenigen Sachen zusammenlegte und dann in eine Tasche packte. Zwischen dieser Tätigkeit wischte sich Angelika immer wieder Tränen aus ihren Augen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie... helfen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Doch aus der Reaktion Angelikas musste Harry schlussfolgern, dass Angelika überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, dass jemand anderes die Waschküche betreten hatte.

„Warum musst du mich so erschrecken, Harry?", meinte Angelika entsetzt und setzte sich voller Schrecken auf einen der wenigen Stühle, die hier in der Küche standen.

„Entschuldigung, tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht. Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen, weil Ron seine Ersatzumhänge vermisst und er sie hier das letzte Mal gesehen hatte."

„Sie sind hier. Ich... ich wollte sie ihm noch hochbringen."

„Alles mit dir in Ordnung, Angelika?", fragte Harry behutsam nach.

Angelika nickte, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach eine andere Antwort.

„Nun, wenn dir irgendetwas auf der Seele liegt, dann kannst du es mir ruhig erzählen. Dazu sind ja Freunde da."

Und das was Harry sagte, meinte er in diesem Augenblick auch so. In den wenigen Tagen, die er Angelika kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie sich eingelebt, als würde sie schon ewig zu seinen Freunden gehören. Selbst mit Hermione, die anfangs noch Schwierigkeiten mit Angelika gehabt hatte, waren die letzten Tage reibungslos verlaufen, da beide ähnliche Interessen hatten.

„Ich... ich finde es... schön, dass ich dein... Freund... sein kann", meinte Angelika schluchzend und verbarg danach ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Lautlos begann sie zu weinen, wobei ihre Schultern sich auf und ab bewegten. Harry stand wie versteinert da. Was sollte er tun? Umständlich kramte er in seinen Taschen, ehe er ein noch fast sauberes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche hervorholte und es Angelika gab, in dem er sie leicht an ihrer Schulter berührte. Doch kaum hatte er dies getan, sprach Angelika auf und umarmte ihn weinend. Unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, spürte er, wie die Tränen Angelikas seinen Hals herunterrannen und sein T-Shirt nass wurde. Letztendlich, nach einigem Überlegen, beschloss Harry dieses zarte Geschöpf in seine Arme zu nehmen. Dann, ganz langsam beruhigte sich Angelika und trennte sich schließlich unsicher von Harry, der immer noch leicht peinlich berührt vor ihr stand und nicht wusste, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

„Entschuldige... ich... danke."

Angelika nahm ihm das Taschentuch ab und begann sich die Augen zu trocknen. Harry schaute sie immer noch ein wenig erschrocken an. Er stellte fest, dass Angelika Wimperntusche getragen hatte, die reichlich verlaufen war.

„Einen Spiegel hast du zufälligerweise nicht dabei, oder?", fragte Angelika Harry, der allerdings nur wortlos den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum dieses blöde Weib vor dir geheult hat, nicht wahr?"

„Ich würde dich nie ein blödes Weib nennen. Aber... aber ich würde es dennoch gern wissen. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen?"

„Ich... ich kann euch nicht nach Warwick begleiten! Ich..."

„Wie? Du kommst nicht mit? Aber Professor Dumbledore hatte doch gestern gesagt, dass du mit mir und Neil nach Warwick reisen sollst. Du sollst doch dort deine Ausbildung als Zauberin weiter fortsetzen. Oder nicht?"

„Doch, doch. Aber... ich kann nicht."

„Wie, du kannst nicht. Warum nicht?"

„Weil... weil...". Wieder rannen Tränen die Wange von Angelika herunter. „Weil... ich meine Mutter suchen muss. Sie ist verschwunden. Professor... Dumbledore hat mir gestern ... Abend davon berichtet..."

Harry stockte der Atem. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Aber... weiß jemand, wohin sie verschwunden ist?"

„Nein... Professor Dumbledore will sie durch den Orden suchen lassen. Sie war nach nicht Berlin zurückgekehrt, obwohl sie es wollte. Sie ist nach seinen Informationen noch irgendwo in England..."

„Aber... aber, wenn Professor Dumbledore und der Orden sie suchen, dann werden sie deine Mutter bestimmt bald finden."

„Wie denn...der Orden hat doch ... jetzt ganz... ganz andere... Sorgen!"

Dem konnte Harry kaum wiedersprechen. Irgendwie wollte er Angelika helfen, doch er wusste nicht wie.

„Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du nicht weißt, wo du sie suchen musst."

Irgendwie konnte dieser Satz von Hermione stammen, stellte Harry fest.

„Aber... aber, was soll ich ...machen. Ich kann doch nicht einfach so tun, als wenn nichts passiert ist."

„Herumrennen bringt aber auch nichts ein. Ok, hör zu, du kommst jetzt mit uns mit zuerst in die Winkelgasse und dann nach Warwick, so wie es geplant war. Aber, wenn sich irgendeine Spur auftaucht; sich irgendein Hinweis ergibt, dann helfe ich dir, dann komme ich mit und suche deine Mutter. Ja? Das verspreche ich, Merlin soll mein Zeuge sein!"

Angelika schaute auf und Harry dankbar in die Augen. Dann ging sie abermals auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und blieb einige Minuten dankbar in dieser Haltung.

„Harry bist du da drin?"

Irgendwie ließ Harry Angelika panisch los, währenddessen jene ebenfalls von Harry wegsprang.

„Oh... habe ich euch...", fragte Hermione und schaute erschrocken auf Angelika, die sich schnell von ihr wegdrehte, damit sie ihr verweintes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Hermione schaute Harry an, wobei ihr Gesicht ihn fragend anschaute. Doch in ihrem Blick lag mehr, als nur eine Frage. Darin lag auch irgendwie eine Traurigkeit.

„Nein, Hermione, es ist nichts. Wirklich nichts. Ich..."

„Geh nur, Harry, Rons Umhänge trage ich zu ihm hoch, wenn ich meine Tasche zuende gepackt habe", meinte Angelika, wobei sie weder Hermione noch Harry anschaute, doch ihre Stimme hatte wieder jene Sicherheit angenommen, die er von Angelika her kannte.

„Gut, ja dann...", meinte Harry und ging an Hermione vorbei in die Küche zurück. Hermione stand noch da, als würde sie etwas fragen wollen, doch dann folgte sie Harry in den benachbarten Raum.

Ooooooooooo

Die Tür knarrte, als Lord Thomas Digby diese aufschob und somit sein Landhaus in der Nähe von Leicester betrat.

„Uhh, und das gehört alles dir?", fragte die blonde Schönheit an seiner Seite, die ehrfurchtsvoll die große Halle des Landsitzes anschaute.

„Ja, mein kleines Schokoherz, das alles. Und das ganze Anwesen da draußen. Es gehört mir und meiner Familie schon sehr lange."

Mit großen Augen, sehr unsicher, ging das blonde Mädchen, das halb so alt wie Lord Digby war, in der Halle umher und schaute sich ehrfurchtsvoll um.

„Und die da... das sind deine Vorfahren", kicherte sie aufgeregt.

„Natürlich, Dummerchen. Der da zum Beispiel ist der große Lord Digby(1), der einstige Ratgeber von König Charles I. Er war eine wichtige Persönlichkeit damals in der Sternenkammer(2) und später bis zu seinem...ähh... Tod. Aber komm, Kleines, ich möchte dir mein Wohnzimmer zeigen."

Lord Digby schob das unschuldige Mädchen weiter, dass in ihren hochhackigen Schuhen kaum mit ihm mitkam, wobei sie immer noch staunend sich die Eingangshalle anschaute.

„Waren deine Vorfahren alle so reich wie du?"

„Nun ja, die meisten. Sie waren immer schon Lords, viele davon im „House of Lords" in der Regierung tätig."

‚Nun ja, seit langem nun nicht mehr. Und auch im Zaubergamot nicht mehr, aber dass muss sie ja nicht wissen. Sie ist ja nur eine billige Muggel, die von Zauberei keine Ahnung hat. Mit mir, reinblütigem Zauberer also nicht zu vergleichen.', ergänzte Lord Digby innerlich. Eigentlich war er zu diesem Abend nur gegangen, um sich ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben. Immerhin war es ja eine Abwechselung zum Club gewesen. Und dieses Mädchen würde ihm diese Abwechslung wirklich bieten. Wie schon die anderen Schönheiten vorher, die Lord Digby hierher gebracht hatte. Die er hier genossen hatte, ehe er ihre Gedächtnisse verändert hatte, damit sie sich an ihn nicht mehr erinnern konnten. Er wollte kein Aufsehen und nicht in der Presse stehen, die ihm gerne das eine oder andere Kind von ihm zugeordnet hätten. Die Presse, die ihn belauern würde, hätte sie Kenntnis, wen er alles schon beglückt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine „Vergnügungen" und seine extravaganten Wünsche an die Öffentlichkeit gelangten. Immerhin bewarb er sich wieder für das Oberhaus in London und da wollte er seinen Namen nicht in irgendeinem Muggelblatt wiederfinden.

„Etwas Schampus?"

„Oh, gern. Ich habe noch nie welchen getrunken."

„Hier... verflucht, der ist warm. Warte, Moment, du bekommst gleich einen neuen!"

Lord Digby lächelte ihr kurz zu und ging kurz in den Nachbarraum. Kaum hatte er diesen betreten, änderte sich seine Miene im nächsten Moment.

„Namby... NAMBY!"

„Ja, Meister, Lord Sir, wie kann Namby Ihnen dienen", fragte eine Gestalt in einer dunklen Ecke.

„Der Champagner ist WARM. Könntest du vielleicht die Güte haben, KALTEN Champagner zu besorgen."

„ Aber ja, Meister, Lord Sir, sofort. Namby ist sofort wieder da, Lord Sir."

Der Hauself verschwand nur kurz und tauchte mit einer weiteren Flasche Champagner auf, die fast genauso groß war, wie er selbst.

„Gib sie schon her... unnutzes Pack, diese Elfen. Du hättest den anderen Champagner nicht warm werden lassen dürfen. Nun hör zu, Namby, ich möchte nicht... und ich sage NICHT... von dir heute noch gestört werden. Ich habe BESUCH. Du verstehst. Du bereitest einige Snacks vor und schiebst sie in diesen Nebenraum. Vermassle das NICHT, hörst du... oder du wirst dein Handtuch gegen einen Putzlappen tauschen müssen. Du verstehst mich!"

„Nein, Meister, Lord Sir, bitte keinen Putzlappen..."

„Also, ich glaube wir haben uns verstanden, Hauself. Wenn du mir also in die Suppe spuckst..."

„Namby würde nie in eine Suppe spucken!"

„Ich meine ja nur... also, störe mich heute nicht, EGAL was im anderen Raum passiert, hörst du. Mache auch keine Tür auf. Wenn jemand noch kommen sollte, werde ich mich darum persönlich kümmern. Alles verstanden, Hauself!"

„Ja, Meister, Lord Sir, Namby wird Sie, Lord Sir, nicht stören, egal wer kommt oder was im Zimmer passiert."

„Gut... und denk an den Putzlappen."

„Ja, Meister, Lord Sir, Namby verspricht es euch, Meister, Lord Sir", wimmerte der Hauself.

Lord Digby nahm die Flasche, setzte ein honigsüßes Lächeln auf und betrat wieder das in Kerzenschein gehüllte Wohnzimmer.

„Na, Engelchen, ich hoffe dich nicht allzu lange warten gelassen zu haben."

„Uhh, nein... dieses Schloss ist einfach... wahnsinnig toll. Echt cool. Diese alten Bücher hier. Hast du die alle gelesen?"

„Die meisten schon, meine Honigbiene, aber nun erst mal ein kleines Gläschen Schampus zum Willkommen in meinen bescheidenen kleinen Haus."

Langsam, sehr freundlich, doch innerlich wie ein Geier, der aus hoher Entfernung das gesichtete Aas umkreiste, näherte sich Lord Digby seinem neuen Opfer. Es würde wieder eine Freude machen, sich seiner Lust und Laune hinzugeben. Schon bald hatte die hübsche junge Blonde genug Alkohol intus um mehr als willig zu sein.

„Nun, vielleicht willst du mal die Räume oben anschauen, mein Mäuschen?"

„Oben, oh, ja, oben, dasch wäre... cool", meinte das Mädchen lächelnd, wobei sie sich leicht schwankend an einem Sessel festhielt.

Plötzlich knarrte die Eingangstür. Lord Digby lauschte kurz, doch als keine weiteren Geräusch folgten, tat er dies als Illusion ab.

„ Nun, dann komm, mein Wonnepropen... hier geht's... NAMBY, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst... ahh, wer sind sie?"

Lord Digby stand plötzlich drei Gestalten gegenüber, die dunkle Umhänge und dunkle Masken trugen und eben den Wohnbereich betraten.

„Todesser!", hauchte Lord Digby, sich selbst seine Frage beantwortend.

„Ja, mein lieber Tom, und welche der schlimmsten Sorte", meinte der eine Todesser, die nach der Stimme zu urteilen, eine Frau war. Als sie schließlich vor Lord Digby stand, zog sie ihre Maske von ihrem Kopf, worauf Lord Digby noch mehr erbleichte.

„Bellatrix Lestrange...", hauchte er

„Du hascht noch Gäschte eingeladen, Tomilein?"

Bellatrix Lestrange schaute das blonde Mädchen gelangweilt an, ehe sie sich wieder Lord Digby widmete.

„Wieder ein so leichtes Opfer, so ein armes Ding, du alter Schwerenöter. Nun, leider muss ich heute dein... Wissensdrang und dein Vergnügen ein ganz klein wenig bremsen."

„Ich... ich... habe euch doch nichts getan. Ihr wisst, er... weiß, dass ich ihm immer zugetan war. Dass ich ihn unterstützt habe, so gut es ging. Er hat von meinem Geld und meiner Position immer profitiert. Ich war... ich bin immer auf seiner Seite gewesen."

„Das wissen wir, lieber Tom, dass wissen wir. Aber... jeder muss so seine Rolle spielen. Jeder muss seinen Einsatz für die Sache geben. Bisher war dein Einsatz... nun sagen wir mal so, eher passiv gewesen. Wir haben gern deine Beziehungen und dein Geld benutzt, das du uns zur Verfügung gestellt hast. Wir haben dir dafür manchmal...", wieder schaute Bellatrix auf das Mädchen, dass mit glasigem Blick dem Gespräch kaum folgen konnte, "ja auch ein wenig dabei geholfen. Oder haben wenigstens deine Vorlieben mit verborgen. Aber, nun lieber Tom, darf ich dir mitteilen, dass wir nun deinen vollen Einsatz benötigen. Du wirst jetzt eine Hauptrolle spielen, ein wichtiges Glied für die von uns zu erwartenden Entwicklungen sein. Der dunkle Lord braucht dich nun."

„Ich... ich will ihm alles geben, was ich habe. Ja, dass will ich! Ich verspreche es."

„Genau und nichts anderes haben wir auch von dir erwartet. Es ist schön, dass wir einer Meinung sind, Lord Digby."

Bellatrix Lestrange, die immer noch vor ihren beiden anderen verhüllten Todessern stand, drehte sich zu einem ihrer Kollegen um.

„Kümmere du dich um das Mädchen. Mache es schmerzlos. Und... beseitige sie, so dass es aussieht, als wäre sie überfallen und getötet worden."

„Aber, wie... warum?"

„Ach, du weist doch, niemand soll uns hier gesehen haben... und nun, mein lieber Lord, kommen wir zu deiner Rolle... **Avada Kedavra**."

Unbemerkt von Lord Digby war ihre Hand in den Umhang geglitten und hatte den Zauberstab hervorgeholt. Lord Digby riss seine Augen auf... und sank dann am Sessel entlang auf den Boden.

„Ischt dir was, mein Knuddelbär...", meinte das junge Mädchen verwundert, ehe auch sie ein Todesfluch traf.

Bellatrix Lestrange schaute mit einem Lächeln umher.

„Wunderbar, wenn ein Plan so leicht funktioniert. Gut, Jugolenkov, ihr werdet jetzt den Körper unseres lieben Lord Digby so vorbereiten, dass er widerlich aussieht. Er muss so richtig grauenvoll und gefoltert aussehen. Und ihr, Dolohov, werdet das Mädchen entsorgen."

„Kein Problem, kein Problem", erwiderte Dolohov mit einem Lächeln und griff nach dem Leichnam des Mädchens. Mit sicheren Schritt verschwand er mit ihr durch die Tür.

„Und was macht ihr?", fragte Jugolenkov unsicher.

„Ich... ich werde unseren Freunden der SET einen Grund liefern", meinte Bellatrix grinsend und hob ihren Zauberstab. Dann mit einem leichten Wisch entfernte sie von einer der Wände alle Bilder und begann mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Wand zu schreiben.

„Nun, Jugolenkov, kann man dies lesen?"

Der Todesser, der Lord Digbys toten Körper geschändet hatte, so dass dieser nur noch wie eine Masse Fleisch aussah, aber dennoch als Lord Digby noch zu erkennen war, richtete sich auf und las mit lauter Stimme:

**„TOD ALLEN TODESSERN"**

**„NIEDER MIT DEM MINISTRERIUM"**

**„ES LEBE DUMBLEDORE"**

**„ES LEBE DIE ANARCHIE"**

**„WIR, DER ORDEN DES PHÖNIX, WERDEN DIES MIT ALLEN FEUNDEN DES DUNKLEN LORDES TUN"**

„Schön, schreibe ich also doch noch ordentlich", meinte Bellatrix und steckte den Zauberstab ein.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns zurückziehen, damit unser Freund Lucius und die ersten SET-Mitarbeiter dies hier vorfinden können", meinte sie abschließend, klopfte Jugolenkov auf die Schulter, setzte sich wieder ihre Maske auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer und das Haus Lord Digbys.

oooooooooo

„Kann ich reinkommen, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Wie... was... oh, Nymphadora, schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe nur ein wenig...", meinte Dumbledore hastig.

„..geschlafen. Ist schon gut, Professor. Ich weiß, dass Sie bis in die Nacht wieder über diese...", Nymphadora Tonks zeigte auf die Unterlagen, auf denen Professor Dumbledore eingenickt war, "Unterlagen von Bath und der Quelle gesessen haben und versucht haben, sie zu ergründen. Haben Sie schon etwas mehr erfahren können?"

„Nein, nicht viel. Von der Quelle der Sul berichten zwar die Römer, dass sie am Avon gelegen sei, dass ihr Wasser mehr als 46° Celsius ausmachte, dass die Kelten unter Bladud einen Schrein hinterließen, den die Römer noch ausbauten und ihrer Sul Minerva weihten. Dass es Priesterinnen gab, die diesen Schrein mit ihrem Leben bewachten. Auch, dass weitere Quellen entdeckt wurden, die von den Römern 43 n.Chr. zu einem großen religiösen Komplex mit einem Tempel in klassischem Stil, einem großen Außenaltar und diversen Nebengebäuden ausgebaut wurde. Aber von der eigentliche Quelle wird kaum noch etwas berichtet. Allenfalls von einer Statue, die inmitten des Wassers stand und von Zinnblättchen. Wozu diese waren, ist mir noch sehr unklar. Und das die Römer die Hauptquelle eingefasst haben und sich dass so entstandene Becken zum Mittelpunkt einer intensiven rituellen Aktivität entwickelte. Aus dem Wasser sollen über 12000 keltische Münzen, persönliche Dinge und Schmuckstücke geborgen worden seien."

„Na ja, immerhin schon etwas. Aber wo diese Quelle genau ist...?"

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Bäder verkamen und wurden Ruinen. Die Angelsachsen unter König Offa von Mercia(3) gründeten zwar hier dann ein Kloster, St.Peter, aber sonst war der Ort verkommen. Erst 1088 begann der Bischof John of Tours, der Leibarzt und Hauskaplan von William Rufus, der Sohn von Wiliam dem Eroberer(4), hier eine Kathedrale zu bauen und ließ wieder zwei Bäder im Kloster anlegen, das öffentliche Abbot's und das rein private Prior's Bath. Aber von beiden wird nicht mehr als Jungbrunnen berichtet. Sie heilten zwar, aber weiter... nichts. Einzig eine Stelle sagt, dass Greise hierher kamen, um zu sterben und stattdessen bis in ein erstaunlich hohes Alter weiterlebten."

„ Dann ist dort im Priors Bath vielleicht die einstige Quelle der Sul?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun, man erreichte zu diesen Jahren schon einiges an Wohlstand, aber dann unter Heinrich IV(5) verkam die Stadt wieder in Dekadenz und Korruption, die Abtei lag in Trümmern, da die Bischöfe lieber Wells als Wohnort vorzogen. Gegen 1500 wurde dann durch Heinrich VII(6) die Kathedrale abgerissen und durch eine im spätgotischen Stil ersetzt. Aber von den Bädern taucht erst wieder etwas unter Elizabeth I auf. Sie hat wohl fünf Bäder wieder erbaut, die unter offenem Himmel lagen; zwar schmutzig waren, aber wohl sehr frequentiert wurden. Doch nun ist nichts mehr außer der Heilkraft von diesen Bädern bekannt geworden. Bath wurde in den nächsten Jahren sehr einflussreich. Immer wieder wurde etwas vom alten Bath abgerissen und nach dem neusten Stil wieder aufgebaut, weit ins Georgianischen Zeitalter hinein. Noch heute kann man diese Prunkbauten sich ansehen... Aber einen ‚Jungbrunnen'... nein, nichts. Einzig einige heutige Restaurationsberichte über die Offenlegung der einstigen heiligen Quelle sind bemerkenswert, doch..."

„Doch... was?"

„Es könnte sein, dass man sich bei der Quelle irrt. Immerhin haben die Römer nicht nur eine Quelle gefunden."

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns die Quellen doch mal von Näherem ansehen, Professor."

„Möglich bald, würde ich sagen... doch du bist sicher nicht gekommen, um dir geschichtliche Ergüsse von mir zu holen."

„Ähm, eigentlich... nein. Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass sowohl Brandon als auch Fortescue in der SET angenommen wurden. Umbridge war von beiden richtig begeistert."

„Wieso?"

„Nun, Fortescue hat ihr klarmachen können, dass er etwas gegen Halbblütler und gegen Zentauren im besonderen hat. Und Brandon... er ist zwar Auror und er kommt eben nicht gerade aus einer Familie, die sich für Malfoy einsetzen würden, aber auch er schaffte es. Lag wohl auch an den Aussagen Brandons gegenüber Ihnen, Professor Dumbledore."

„Gut, also haben wir zwei Quellen bei der SET. Schön..."

„Ja..."

„Nymphadora? Ich glaube, du wolltest mir noch etwas sagen?"

„ Ähm... ja... Sie wissen, dass ich einer der besten Auroren meines Jahrganges war und dass ich die besten Noten bekommen hätte, wäre mir nicht... nun ja, nicht immer ein kleines Missgeschick passiert."

Professor Dumbledore nickte und schaute sie ernst an.

„Ja... wie soll ich es sagen... also... ich habe so einiges im Ministerium gehört... nur so hinter der Hand... nichts öffentliches... aber, wie es wohl aussieht, will man mich irgendwohin abschieben. Sie werden vielleicht fragen, warum. Es liegt daran, dass ich gegen Lucius Malfoy ausgesagt habe... und dann denkt man auch, ich würde dem Orden nahe stehen, was ja auch stimmt..."

„Nymphadora... Was möchtest du mir sagen? Das du gerne für mich als Lehrer arbeiten würdest?"

„Uff... ja, eigentlich, dass wollte ich Sie fragen. Ich bin zwar noch jung... und vielleicht noch nicht so erfahren, wie mancher andere... aber..."

„Nymphadora, ich würde mich freuen, dich als neue Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts im nächsten Jahr begrüßen zu können. Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich nie danach fragen wollen."

„Wie... Sie haben auch schon daran gedacht?"

„Schon lange. Doch, ich habe auch gesehen, wie viel Spaß dir dieser Aurorenjob gemacht hatte. Nun, was wird aus deinem Freund Kingsley?"

„Kingsley? Der alte Haudegen weiß sich selbst zu helfen. Vor allem... er war nicht im Gericht, als Lucius angegriffen wurde. Irgendwie ist ihm dies positiv ausgelegt worden. Und da Goyle nicht ausgeliefert wurde, weiß keiner, dass er bei der Festnahme aktiv beteiligt gewesen war."

„Nun, dann freue ich mich, dich den Schülern als neuen Lehrer vorstellen zu können."

„Ja... fein... nun, dann werde ich mal wieder... will dann nicht weiter stören..."

Professor Dumbledore nickte und tat so, als würde er zu seinen Unterlagen zurückkehren. Doch dann lächelte er in sich hinein, als er vor seiner Tür den Jubelschrei seiner neuen Lehrerin wahrnehmen konnte.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Nell: **Nun, ich hoffe oben mit meiner Zusammenfassung habe ich deine Frage beantwortet.Tyroon O'Sullivan hatte schon einmal die Mörder seines Vaters gejagt. Allerdings waren die Auroren ihm damals zuvorgekommen und er konnte sich an Traves nicht rächen. Insgesamt sind ihm Todesser verhasst. Und er war nicht so glücklich über die Rolle seines Zwillingsbruder gewesen, der ja Dolohov geholfen hatte, als jener verletzt Neil aufgesucht hatte ( steht in dem Kapitel 3, Kapitel 5 und Kapitel 7 ). Das Tyroon nicht mit dem Orden die Todesser jagt, liegt ein wenig an seiner Art... und an seinem Aussehen. ( ist ein wenig anders als sein Zwillingsbruder( auch geworden!)... sind ja auch keine eineiige—gg--). Aber dazu komme ich später. Danke jedenfalls für dein Review. Hoffe die Zusammenfassung und auch die Informationen in dem Kapitel und unten zum Nachlesen gefallen die wieder.

**Fluffy Bond: **Das dir Fudge auf die Nerven geht, ist mir klar. Aber da kommt noch was... glaube mir. Etwas was dich vom Hocker oder Stuhl hauen wird. Nur... noch kann ich es nicht erzählen. Das der Orden etwas gegen die Halunken in der SET unternehmen wird, ist klar. Doch, wie du oben sehen konntest, unternimmt auch Voldemort etwas. Jedenfalls ist Dumbledore noch sicher vor dem Ministerium. Noch! Noch traut sich niemand an ihn. Aber an die Mitglieder des Ordens. Jedenfalls sind sie durch die beiden Ordens-Mitglieder, die jetzt in der SET sind, vor den Taten dieser gewarnt. Hoffentlich auch immer rechtzeitig—gg--. Danke für dein Review. Und ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat dich nicht zu sehr wieder aufgeregt.

**laser-jet: **Tja, weiß man's. Gut , ich weiß es. Aber wie es in diesem Alter nun mal ist, man weiß es eigentlich selber nicht so ganz. Bei Ron ist es klar, er ist hinter Angelika her... aber auch Angelika hinter ihm. Vielleicht...

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

**1.) ****Lord Digby: **Einen Lord Digby, wie in der Geschichte schon beschrieben, hat es wirklich gegeben. Jener war unter Charles I, Berater der Königs, nachdem Thomas Wentworth, Earl of Strafford und ehemaliger Berater König Charles I 1641 hingerichtet wurde. Allerdings war der Lord Digby auch ein Erzfeind von General Prinz Rupert von der Pfalz, der ein Neffe Charles I war. Lord Digby konnte zwar nicht erreichen das Prinz Rupert wegen Hochverrat verurteilt wurde, schaffte es aber, dass der Gouverneur von Newark, Willis, ein Anhänger Ruperts, entlassen wurde. Dies führt zu einem Abkühlen des Verhältnisses zwischen König und Prinz Rupert. Was mit Lord Digby nach dem gewaltsamen Tod Charles I 1649 ( er wurde enthauptet) ist mir nicht bekannt.

**2.) Die Sternenkammer:** Als Sternkammer (lat. Camera stellata, engl. Star Chamber) bezeichnet man den englischen Gerichtshof, der von König  
Heinrich VII. eingesetzt wurde. Die Sternkammer bestand aus dem Lordkanzler und aus königlichen Räten und urteilte über Staats- und  
Majestätsverbrechen; er machte sich unter den letzten Stuarts durch Härte und Willkür sehr verhasst. Sterne zierten die Decke des Sitzungssaals, daher der  
Name. Sie wurde 1641 aufgehoben.

**3.) König Offa von Mercia: **König von Mercien von 757 – 796, war wohl der mächtigste König der Angelsachsen, bevor die Könige von Wessex sich im 9.  
Jahrhundert durchsetzten. Er war der erste Angelsachse, der sich als König von England bezeichnete (774). Am Ende seiner Regierungszeit herrschte er  
tatsächlich über ganz England südlich des Humber. Gemeinsam mit Ethelred I. von Wessex eroberte er London. Gegenüber Wales verhielt er sich defensiv  
und errichtete an der Grenze einen Schutzwall, „Offa's Dyke

**4.**) **Wilhelm I.** ( 1027; † 9. September 1087), auch als Wilhelm der Eroberer und Wilhelm der Bastard bekannt, war König von England und Herzog der  
Normandie. Er war der illegitime Sohn von Herzog Robert der Normandie und Herleva (oder „Arlette"), der Tochter eines Gerbers names Fulbert. Geboren  
wurde Wilhelm in Falaise, Normandie, im heutigen Frankreich.

**5.)** **Heinrich IV**. ( 3. April 1367 in Lincolnshire; † 20. März 1413 in London) wurde im Bolingbroke Castle in Lincolnshire unter dem Namen Heinrich  
Bolingbroke geboren. König von England 1399 bis 1413. Gründer des Hauses Lancaster.

**6.) Heinrich VII**. ( 28. Januar 1457 in Pembroke, Wales, † 21. April 1509), König von England und Lord of Ireland in der Zeit vom 22. August 1485 bis  
zum 21. April 1509, war der Begründer der Tudor-Dynastie und ist als einer der erfolgreichsten Könige Englands bekannt. Heinrich VII. von England,  
Heinrich Tudor war der postume Sohn von Edmund Tudor, einem Halbbruder des Königs Heinrichs VI.. Seine Mutter war Margaret Beaufort, eine  
Nachfahrin des Königs Edward III.. Von seinem Vater ererbte er den Titel Earl of Richmond, von seiner Mutter einen umstrittenen Anspruch auf den  
englischen Thron

PS: Noch einmal einen herzlichen Dank an mein Schwesterherz Vivianne Ollivander, die es immer fertig bringt, innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Geschichte Beta zu lesen. ( Ist übrigens auch eine hervorragende Schreiberin. Es lohnt sich also auch ihre Geschichte mal anzusehen)

Mit dem weiteren Kapitel, dem 16. , wird es allerdings in diesem Jahr nichts mehr. Ich wünsche deshalb allen meinen Lesern ein geruhsames Weihnachtsfest und einen wundervollen Jahresanfang. Und versprochen... ich werde in der ersten Woche im neuen Jahr das neue Kapitel herausbringen.

MfK

( Mit freundlichen Knuffler)

Arnold Friedlich 


	16. Aufruhr in der Winkelgasse

Hallo liebe Leser, ich wünsche euch ein neues Jahr, viel Glück, Gesundheit und eine Menge Freude

Euer Arnie

Zusammenfassung

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff von Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen, vor allem der Stadt Bath, zu erwerben, getötet. Bei diesem Anschlag wird auch die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner erheblich verletzt, die aber auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, ungewöhnlich schnell wieder heilt. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Ohne aber weiteres abzuwarten, macht er sich nach Birmingham auf, um Informationen von Angelika zu erhalten. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreist, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen; allerdings erfolglos. In Birmingham angekommen, trifft Harry nicht nur auf den Arzt und Heiler Neil O'Sullivan, sondern er kann auch verhindern, das Angelika mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Neil, der mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder Tyroon zur selben Zeit wie Harrys Eltern auch Hogwarts besucht hatte, schließt sich, wie einst sein von Todessern getöteter Muggel-Vater, dem Orden des Phönix an. Zusammen mit Harry und der erwachten und geheilten Angelika, die eine Aura und Stärke aufweist wie einst der schwarze Magier Grindelwald, reist er zum Grimmauldplatz, wo Angelika vor den Todessern geschützt werden und dabei zur Zauberin ausgebildet werden soll. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich dabei in Angelika, die anscheinend seine Gefühle zu erwidern scheint. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, sucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Und genau diese Quelle, ein Jungbrunnen, der das Altern verhindert und Unsterblichkeit verspricht, sucht Lord Voldemort wie auch Dumbledore in jenem alten mittelalterlichen Buch. Doch der Orden des Phönix hat noch ein viel größeres Problem. Nicht nur, dass sich in ihren Reihen ein Maulwurf befindet, wie Ron es Harry und damit Dumbledore berichten konnte, sondern durch die Niederschlagung eines Angriffes auf das Gericht beim Prozess gegen Malfoy und Crabbe, kommen jene durch einen ausgeklügelten Schachzug frei. Cornelius Fudge ernennt daraufhin seine ehemalige Stellvertreterin Dolores Umbridge zur neuen Leiterin einer speziellen Polizeitruppe, der SET, die, nun auch mit allen rechtlichen Verordnungen ausgestattet, Jagd auf „Terroristen" des Staates machen sollen. Da aber Lucius Malfoy bei der Bildung dieser Truppe eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle übernimmt, glaubt Dumbledore, dass die SET eher auf den Orden, als auf die durch ihre Flucht aus Askaban wiedererstarkten Todesser, Jagd machen wird. Einen Grund dafür liefert Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie tötet im Namen Voldemorts Lord Digby, einen Adligen, der heimlich Lord Voldemort unterstützte und schiebt diesen Mord dem Phönix Orden unter. Höchste Zeit den unsicheren Grimmaultplatz zu verlassen und sich nach Warwick, in ein Cottagehaus von Neil, zurückzuziehen.

Harry, auf der Suche nach Rons Umhängen, findet in der Waschküche Angelika, die sich Harry offenbart und ihm ein Versprechen abringt, alles zu unternehmen, um ihre verschwundene Mutter wieder zu finden, die anscheinend England nicht verlassen hat und vermisst wird. Als Hermione auf der Suche nach Harry die beiden vorfindet, muss sie glauben, dass etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein muss. Doch weder Harry noch Angelika weihen sie ein. So machen sich Neil, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Angelika und Harry auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse, um dort die Schulbücher für Hogwarts und einen Zauberstab für Angelika zu kaufen.

**16. Aufruhr in der Winkelgasse**

Harry drückte den Türknauf hinunter und schob die Tür leise knarrend auf. Das leise Bimmeln der Glocke hinten im Laden erhellte den engen und schäbig aussehenden Raum, in den sie, Angelika, Harry und Neil eintraten. Die Verwirrung Angelikas nahm um einiges zu. Ihr schien diese Welt immer noch unwirklich zu sein, seit sie durch den „Tropfenden Kessel" in die Winkelgasse getreten war. Zunächst hatten sie die Schulbücher für Ron, Hermione, Ginny und Harry bei Flourish & Blotts gekauft. Schon dieser Laden hatte Angelika fast in einen Rausch versetzt, doch war dies für sie noch am ehesten mit einem normalen Buchladen vergleichbar. Doch schon die nächsten Geschäfte war für Angelika wie eine Wunderwelt vorgekommen. Selbst die Apotheke, in welcher Ginny, Harry und Hermione ihre Zaubertrankutensilien aufstockten, war für Angelika ein unglaubliches Geschäft. Wie konnte man nur Fledermaushaare oder Froschaugen verkaufen? Und nun stand sie hier in dem Laden des Herrn Ollivander, der die Zauberstäbe für die Zauberer herstellte. Fragend drehte sich Angelika zu Harry und Neil um, der ihr wohlwollend zunickte und hinter ihr die Ladentür schloss. Mrs. Weasley war mit Ginny weiter zu Gringotts gegangen, da sie noch einiges an Geld benötigte, Ron hatte sich mit einem fadenscheinigen Argument abgeseilt und war in Richtung „Qualität für Quidditch" geeilt und Hermione wollte noch einen Abstecher zu "Derwisch & Banges" machen, die nun auch ein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse betrieben. So waren die drei allein zu Mr. Ollivander gegangen. Wieder schaute Angelika sich um und erschrak ebenso wie Harry, als aus dem Nichts Mr. Ollivander vor Ihnen stand.

„Guten Tag....ah, Mr. Harry Potter, ich freue mich Sie wiederzusehen. Doch ich hoffe, Ihr Kommen hat nichts mit ihrem Zauberstab zu tun? Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, handlich und geschmeidig?"

„Nein, nein, mit dem ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Harry eilig, woraufhin sich Mr. Ollivander Neil zuwandte.

„ Und Sie, Mr. Neil O'Sullivan, ist Ihr neuer Zauberstab, Ahorn und Einhornhaar, zwölf Zoll, leicht federnd, noch..." Mr. Ollivander stockte kurz ehe er weiterfuhr"... vollständig intakt?"

Neil lächelte den alten Mann warm an.

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Ollivander, ich denke mir, er wird ein wenig länger halten, als die anderen zwei vor ihm..."

Harry schaute Neil überrascht an.

‚Neil hatte schon zwei Zauberstäbe, die nicht mehr intakt waren. Aber er ist doch nicht aus Hogwarts geflogen?´

Doch dann musste er an Ron's Zauberstab denken, den die peitschende Weide auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Neil zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als er Hary ansah.

„Nun, es heißt ja, der Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Zauberer. Aber auch Zauberstäbe können sich irren. Aber der jetzige ist stabil genug", erwiderte Neil freudestrahlend.

Mr. Ollivander grinste Neil an, dann hob er fragend eine Braue, als er Angelika ansah.

„Nun, Sie sehen aus wie...."

„Das ist unser Schützling, Mr. Ollivander", unterbrach ihn Neil," darf ich Ihnen Angelika Reiner vorstellen. Sie ist Deutsche und wusste vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch nicht, dass sie eine Zauberin ist. Jedenfalls ist sie noch nicht registriert."

Mr. Ollivander, der mit seinen blassen Augen Angelika durchdringend musterte, trat näher an sie heran. Zunächst schien Angelika sich vor diesem Mann ein wenig zu fürchten, doch dann blieb sie mutig stehen und erwiderte den Blick.

„Bemerkenswert, Kindchen, bemerkenswert. Was für eine Aura. Und Ihr Aussehen. Es ist mir wie gestern, als eine Ihrer Verwandten einen Zauberstab bei mir kaufte. Und doch ist es schon eine Ewigkeit her. Sie kaufte einen Zauberstab aus Zedernholz und Einhornhaar, sehr dünn, neun Zoll, aber sehr stabil. Er war ideal für Verwandlungen, ein hübscher Stab für wundervolle Arbeit. Sind Sie Rechtshänder?"

Harry hätte gern Mr. Ollivander gefragt, wenn er mit der nahen Verwandten gemeint habe, doch er wollte den Besitzer des Ladens nicht unterbrechen.

Angelika blinzelte zunächst ungläubig, nickte dann aber kurz, überrascht von der plötzlichen Frage ihres Gegenübers. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Maßband auf, welches Mr. Ollivander nun in die Hand nahm.

„Strecken Sie bitte Ihren Arm aus."

Wieder, wie einst bei Harry, maß das Band die Abstände von der Schulter bis zu den Fingerspitzen, vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellenbogen, Von der Schulter bis zu den Füßen, vom Knie bis zur Armbeuge und zu guter Letzt noch von Ohr zu Ohr.

„Nun, gut, das reicht", sagte Mr. Ollivander und das Maßband verschwand wie es aufgetaucht war.

„Nun, sehen wir mal...", fuhr Mr. Ollivander fort und nahm ein kleines Kästchen aus einem nahen Regal"...wie wäre es mit diesem, Mahagoni und Phönixfeder, neun Zoll, handlich, leicht abgebeizt, gut für Verwandlungen..."

Mr. Ollivander drückte den Zauberstab Angelika in die Hand. Angelika schaute zunächst ungläubig Mr. Ollivander an, dann Harry und schließlich Neil, der ihr lächend zu nickte. Angelika zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte dann aber

„**Lumos**."

Ein Hauch eines Lichtes erschien auf der Spitze des Stabes. Zunächst dachte Harry, dass Angelika schon ihren Zauberstab gefunden habe, doch Mr. Ollivander riss Angelika den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Nein...nein...nein... das ist er nicht. So geht das nicht. Ach, wie dumm von mir! Oh...ich weiß, natürlich..."

Seine blassen silbernen Augen wurden schmal, als würde er etwas besonderes erblicken, dann wandte er sich um und eilte nach hinten. Von hinten konnte Harry ein Krachen hören, als würde ein Stapel mit Kistchen zusammenbrechen.

„Ja, natürlich, hier ist er! Eibe mit Drachenhaar eines walisischen Gründrachen, neun Zoll, sehr elegant, wunderbar für alle besonderen Zauber."

Hoffnungsvoll tauchte Mr. Ollivander wieder auf und überreichte Angelika den Zauberstab.

„**Lumos**."

Plötzlich wurde der Raum von einem hellen warmen Licht erfüllt, wie es Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Mr. Ollivander lächelte vergnügt, fast wie ein Kind, was eine neue Rassel zu Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Angelika starrte Harry mit großen Augen an. Es schien ihr ein großes Vergnügen zu bereiten, diesen Zauberstab zu schwingen.

„Ich glaube, der Zauberstab hat sie gefunden. Eine solche Zweisamkeit ist nur bei großen Zauberern bekannt. Ja, die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Verwandten ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Wenn sie doch bloss nicht von ihrem Bruder so hintergangen worden wäre."

„Ähm... Mr. Ollivander... von wem sprechen sie?"

„Na, von Maria Grindelwald natürlich, der Schwester dieses elenden schwarzen Magiers aus Deutschland."

Harry starrte Mr. Ollivander fassungslos an. War Angelika wirklich eine Grindelwald?

„Was heißt, ich bin eine Grindelwald?", fragte Angelika Harry erstaunt, als sie den Laden von Mr. Ollivander verließen und in Richtung Gringotts gingen, um dort Mrs. Weasley und Ginny zu treffen, "...und wieso soll der Bruder meiner ...Verwandten ein schwarzer Magier sein?"

„Nun... während des zweiten Weltkrieges, von dem du sicher gehört hast, hat ein schwarzer Magier namens Grindelwald auf Seiten Hitlers gekämpft und...", versuchte Neil Harry beizuspringen, der immer noch Angelika hilflos ansah.

„Und... und mit dem soll ich verwandt sein?", fragte Angelika entsetzt und riss ihre wundervollen Augen auf.

„Nun, ja...", versuchte Harry zu vermitteln.

„Warum, ... warum habt ihr mir dies nicht erzählt?", fragte Angelika nach und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir wussten nicht wie du reagierst. Und zudem war uns nicht ganz klar, ob deine Verwandten wirklich zu den Grindelwalds gehören. Klar, du hast eine solche Aura, wie sie nur Dumbledore besitzt. Und laut Dumbledore hatte sie dieser schwarze Magier Grindelwald. Er, Dumbledore, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher. Aber Mr. Ollivander scheint sich an eine Grindelwald zu erinnern."

„Was... was ist aus diesem schwarzen Magier geworden?", fragte Angelika mit einem lauen Gefühl im Magen nach und sah wie Harry leicht verlegen nach unten schaute.

„Nun er wurde gegen Ende des Krieges vernichtet", meinte er schließlich, wobei er vermied den Namen Dumbledore zu nennen.

„Ich glaube, dass du deine Zauber-Accessoires, diesen Türkis und den Armring des Bladud, von Grindelwald bekommen hast", meinte Neil dazu.

„Aber, aber, dann wäre ja mein Großvater jener Grindelwald gewesen. Ich heiße aber doch...Reiner mit Nachnamen."

„Ist das der Namen deiner Mutter? Und hat auch schon dein Vater Reiner geheißen?"

Angelika schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte es nicht sagen, da sie ihren Vater nie kennen gelernt hatte. Er war zu Tode gekommen, als sie geboren wurde. Und Mutter hatte wenig über ihn geredet, auch wenn Angelika gern mehr über ihn erfahren hätte. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. War sie eine Grindelwald? Sie hätte gern ihre Mutter danach gefragt, doch die war verschwunden. Schnell wischte sie eine Träne aus ihrem Auge.

„Was ist dort los?", fragte Harry und zeigte auf einen Auflauf von Zauberern und Hexen vor Gringotts.

„Keine Ahnung?", meinte Neil und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Psst… Harry....Harry....HARRY…hier", rief eine aufgeregte Hermione Harry zu und winkte wild, damit Harry sie bemerkte. Sie, und wie Harry nun bemerkte auch Ron, standen in der Nähe von Eeylops, dem Eulenkaufhaus in der Winkelgasse, halb verdeckt hinter einem Regal mit Eulenkeksen, die es zum Sonderspartarif gab. Harry, Angelika und Neil eilten den beiden entgegen, immer noch die Blicke auf die Zauberertraube bei Gringotts gerichtet.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry, doch Hermione zog ihn noch ein wenig mehr in Richtung Laden und damit in die Dunkelheit, die für diesen Laden so typisch war.

„Man darf uns nicht sehen!"

„Aber, warum? Warum darf man uns nicht sehen?"

„Weil... nun, weil die SET-Beamte aufgetaucht sind und nach uns und nach Rons Mutter suchen."

„Wie... warum? Warum sollen SET-Beamte nach uns suchen?"

„Ich habe gerade bei Derwisch & Banges erfahren, dass man die Mitglieder des Phönixordens sucht, um sie zu verhören. Es soll irgendein Attentat von Seiten des Ordens gegeben haben. So richtig konnte das mir niemand erzählen, allerdings haben mich meine Informanten vor der SET gewarnt. Irgendwie weiß diese Schnepfe Umbridge, dass wir etwas mit dem Orden zu tun haben. Jedenfalls lässt sie auch uns suchen."

„Deine Informanten?", Harry starrte Hermione fassungslos an. Seit wann hatte Hermione Informanten, seit wann war sie eine Spionin?

„Nun ja, ich hätte auch meine Sponsoren oder Mitstreiter sagen können."

„SPONSOREN..... MITSTREITER?", Harry sah sie noch fassungsloser an, doch Ron grinste ihn nur an.

„So habe ich auch reagiert, als sie mir eben davon erzählt hat, Harry. Weißt du was unsere liebe Hermione gemacht hat? Die hat doch glatt die Besitzer von Derwisch & Banges für ihr Belfer-Projekt gewinnen können. Und mit denen hat sie nun Flugblätter produziert."

„Ron, du weißt, dass heißt nicht Belfer, es heißt..."

„Ja, ja, Hermione, ich weiß. Na, jedenfalls haben sie Hermione vor der SET gewarnt."

Noch immer musste Harry diese Neuigkeiten verdauen.

„Aber, wenn sie nach uns suchen, dann... deine Mum und Ginny... "

Ron wurde ernst, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, Mum und Ginny geht es den Umständen gut. Sie waren schon wieder bei Gringotts raus, als die SET die Informationen bekommen hat, sie würde sich dort aufhalten. Sind bei Frank und George untergetaucht. Und weißt du, wer sie gewarnt hat... Percy!"

Harry schaute Ron verwundert an. Von Percy Weasley hätte er solch ein Vorgehen nicht erwartet. Er war doch stets so loyal gegenüber Cornelius Fudge gewesen.

„Percy?"

„So hat es mir Mum mitteilen lassen. Ich kann es auch nicht verstehen, aber wenn er sie vorgewarnt hat, dann haben wir uns in ihm ganz gewaltig...", Ron beendete den Satz nicht, sondern nickte nur.

„Aber, wenn sie zu Fred und George gegangen ist... wird die SET sie nicht genau dort suchen?"

„Harry, du kennst du Fred und George. Die haben schon in ihrer Schulzeit die Regel ein klein wenig für ihre Interessen gedehnt. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie das nicht jetzt auch tun? So wie ich weiß, hängen die oft mit Mundungus Fletcher herum und der ist nun bei weitem kein Weisenknabe", erwiderte Hermione." Und wenn jemand hier Ron's Mum und Ginny verstecken kann, dann sind dies Fred und George."

„Aber, wird Umbridge nicht auch nach ihnen suchen?"

„Dazu hat sie noch keinen Anlass. Sie will die Mitglieder des Ordens... und sie will dich, Harry. Und mich. Ich glaube, sie hat dass mit den Zentauren noch nicht ganz vergessen. Dieser Anlass, Rons Eltern dingfest zu machen, nimmt sie gleich zum Anlass sich auch gegen dich zu wenden."

„Was... was ist mit deinem Dad?"

Ron's Augen verengten sich. Ein mörderischer Blick Rons sagte alles.

„Man hat ihn vorhin verhaftet... im Ministerium. Muss ein riesiger Auflauf gewesen sein. Jedenfalls hat es sich Lucius Malfoy nicht nehmen lassen, die Verhaftung selbst anzuführen. Mum sagt, Percy hätte ihr gesagt, es gehe ihm den Umständen entsprechend, aber er hätte nichts weiteres erfahren können. Die SET hat die Verhafteten in irgendein Versteck gebracht. Merlin sei Dank, halten sich Remus in Warwick und Tonks in Hogwarts auf."

Harry seufzte. Hoffentlich konnte die SET beide nicht erreichen, wobei jeder natürlich wusste, wo sich Dumbledore aufhielt. Doch Hogwarts war Hogwarts. Nicht, dass die Schule ein rechtsfreier Raum war, dass nicht, aber die SET und das Ministerium konnten dort nicht so agieren wie irgendwo anders. Jedenfalls hoffte Harry, dass es Rons Vater weiterhin gut ging.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", meinte Angelika ängstlich und mischte sich in das Gespräch erst mal ein.

„Zunächst auch zu Rons Brüdern, Fred und George, dann nach Warwick", meinte Neil, der die ganze Zeit den Aufruhr der Zauberer beobachtet hatte." Aber Vorsicht... "

Neil wies auf einige Zauberer in mausgrauen Umhängen, die nun zielstrebig nach Gringotts eilten. Als sie vorbeigeschritten waren, konnte Harry das mit blutroter Schrift geschriebene Wort „SET" auf ihren Rücken lesen.

„Wieso nach Warwick?", fragte Ron nach, obwohl ihm die Antwort schon klar sein dürfte.

„Nun, euer Fuchsbau wird nicht sicher sein. Und, wer weiß, vielleicht ist der Grimmauldplatz bereits besetzt. Von Warwick weiß nur der innere Zirkel, also kein Spion und kein Ministeriumsangestellter. Dort sind wir erst mal sicher. Ok, los kommt jetzt, aber so unauffällig wie möglich."

Langsam und so unauffällig wie möglich, versuchte sich die kleine Gruppe um Neil in Richtung des Scherzartikelladens der Weasleys zu bewegen, doch schon bald wurden sie durch einzelne Leute aufgehalten, die immer noch stehen blieben und neugierig zuschauten, wie SET-Beamte die einzelnen Geschäfte nahe Gringotts durchsuchten und einzelne Zauberer befragten.

„Gehen Sie bitte weiter, behindern Sie nicht die Aufklärung eines Verbrechens", hörte Harry recht nahe eine Stimme. Schnell senkte er seinen Kopf und versuchte möglichst viele Zauberer zwischen sich und dem Besitzer dieser Stimme zu bekommen. Dennoch konnte er wenig später den in einem mausgrauen Umhang gekleideten SET-Beamten sehen. Der Mann, der auf seiner Brust ein großes „Z" trug , bersuchte die Zuschauer weiterzuleiten, obwohl diese immer wieder stehen blieben und versuchten irgendetwas erblicken zu können.

„Was ist denn passiert", fragte eine dickliche Hexe, die kaum drei Meter von Harry entfernt stand.

„Wir suchen Tatverdächtige, die Aussagen zu einem Mord machen können. Haben Sie eine Hexe mit rotem Haar gesehen, die mit ihrer Tochter vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde bei Gringotts war?"

„Nein!"

„Dann gehen Sie bitte weiter."

„Aber ich habe sie gesehen. Sie ist vorhin glaube ich mit diesem Potterjungen in die Winkelgasse gekommen", sagte ein etwas verknöcherter alter Mann ganz in Harrys Nähe. Harry starrte den Mann an. Was hatte dieser Mann gegen ihn? Warum musste er sich einmischen? Harry versuchte sich weiterhin ganz klein zu machen. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt weglaufen, wegeilen, nur so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden, doch Neil, der neben ihm lief, hielt ihn zurück.

„Nicht, nicht auffallen, Harry", murmelte Neil leise, doch für Harry noch verständlich. Langsam, ganz langsam schoben sie sich an der Traube von Zauberern vorbei, die immer noch jede Neuigkeit der Tätigkeiten der SET-Beamten beobachten und kommentierten. Harry konnte sehen, das die Beamten eine Schranke vor Gringotts aufgebaut hatten, die von einzelnen Zuaberern bewacht wurde. Einer der Beamten saß auf einem kleinen Stuhl und notierte von einem Zauberer dessen Zeugenaussage. Harry sah, wie der alte Mann, der ihn und Mrs. Weasley gesehen hatte, nun zu diesem Mann vorgelassen wurde.

„Endlich mal, dass da einer durchgreift... also, die Uniformen finde ich aber hässlich... ja, sie hätten aber wirklich etwas farbenfroheres nehmen können... ob die Gringotts jetzt zumachen? Ich wollte eigentlich noch an mein Konto heran... schrecklich nicht, es soll zehn Tote bei dem Überfall gegeben haben, so hat mir einer dieser Beamten erzählt... hat denn der Überfall hier bei Gringotts stattgefunden? ...was soll die arme Hexe denn verbrochen haben? ...ich finde es nicht gut, wie die hier auftreten... ach, hab dich doch nicht so, die machen nur ihre Arbeit... soll irgendetwas mit diesem Potter zu tun haben... was, der Potter soll tot sein... nein, er hat jemanden getötet... aber warum denn? ...Lucius Malfoy, ich sag euch, der ist ein riesiger Lügner... Unsinn, meine Dame, ohne diesen Malfoy würden wir längst unter den Voldemorts dieser Welt zu leiden haben... "

Harry versuchte nun nicht mehr diese Wortfetzen zuzuhören und versuchte sich an der Traube der Menschen vorbei einen Weg zu bahnen, ohne dass ihn jemand so richtig wahrnahm.

Endlich schien er die Menschentraube hinter sich zu lassen.

„Verdammt!", meinte Neil und starrte erbost nach vorn.

„Was ist los?", sagte Ron, der als letzter hinter allen sich an der Traube von Zauberern vorbei schlich.

Doch auch er konnte nun sehen, dass weitere SET-Beamte in der Winkelgasse die Geschäfte und die Winklegasse kontrollierten.

„Da kommen wir nicht durch... jedenfalls nicht ohne aufzufallen."

„Und was jetzt?", meinte Harry

Neil atmete tief ein, konzentrierte sich und hob seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte leise aber bestimmt.

„**_Operio_**"

Harry stutzte. Einen solchen Zauber hatte er noch nicht gehört. Es schien auch nichts passiert zu sein, doch als sich zu Hermione umdrehte, sah er statt Hermione ein ganz anderes Mädchen neben ihm stehen. Auch Ron und Angelika hatten sich wesentlich verändert. Irgendwie waren sie zwar immer noch Ron und Angelika, doch irgendwie auch nicht. Harry stutzte.

„Ein kleiner Zauber, den ich mal aufgeschnappt habe. Er hält nicht lange an, aber er lässt eine Person oder eine Gruppe anders erscheinen. Sie sind praktisch verkleidet", grinste ein anderer Neil ihn nun an.

Langsam gingen sie weiter, vorbei an den SET-Beamten, die sie sehr kritisch musterten, aber nicht anhielten.

„Kommt vorsichtig weiter", ermahnte Neil sie, so dass sie nicht stehen blieben. Es war nur noch ein kleines Stück bis zum Laden von Fred und George. Als sie nahe der Nocturngasse waren, eilte ein in einem schwarzen Brokatumhang mit goldenen Bordeln gekleideter Mann aus einem Geschäft heraus um in Richtung Gringotts zu gehen und stieß beinahe mit Angelika zusammen.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte...", meinte Angelika und wich dem Mann aus.

„Ja, kein Problem, junge Dame, das ist ja... ". Der Mann schaute Angelika an und erstarrte. Dann klappte ihm der Kiefer herab.

„Oh, mein Gott, das kann nicht sein. Oh, mein Gott, sie ist es!"

Angelika, die nun wieder wie Angelika aussah, starrte den Mann verwirrt an.

„Sie sind es... aber das kann nicht sein", sagte der alte Mann, der zudem ein merkwürdiges kleines Hütchen auf dem Kopf trug. „SIE müssen ihre Enkelin sein. Sie sehen genauso aus, wie sie ausgesehen hat. Oh, lassen Sie sich ihren Saum ihrer Hose küssen. Lassen sie mich dem Herrgott danken, dass ich das Glück habe, eines ihrer Kinder kennen zu lernen."

Der Mann sank vor Angelika auf die Knie und drückte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schuhe.

„Wer... was machen Sie da. Lassen Sie das. Bitte..."

„Oh, Sie kennen mich sicher nicht. Mein Name ist Jacob Leipheimer. Ihre Großmutter oder Verwandte hat mich damals errettet. Errettet vor dem Todbringenden. Wir nannten sie damals den Engel. Den Engel von Buchenwald. Sie munterte uns immer auf. Ihr zuliebe sangen wir das Buchenwaldlied. Und sie sagte uns, dass es genauso kommen wird, wie es in diesem Lied heißt... ja, und ich bin wieder frei. Oh, lassen Sie mich danken..."

„Kommen Sie doch bitte hoch, bitte, die Leute drehen sich schon um."

Harry starrte wie auch die anderen merkwürdig berührt auf den Mann, der noch immer vor Angelika kniete und sie festhielt.

„Hallo, was ist denn da los?", hörte Harry plötzlich Stimmen hören und sah auch schon zwei SET-Beamte, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegten.

„Bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen...". jammerte Angelika und versuchte sich von dem Mann zu trennen, doch dieser hielt Angelika weiterhin fest.

„Nein, Nein... ich habe endlich jemand gefunden, dem ich danken kann...", sagte der Mann und versuchte Angelikas Versuche ihn loszuwerden zu verhindern.

„Da ist Harry Potter... Halt, bleiben Sie stehen", rief einer der SET-Beamten und zog seinen Zauberstab. Der andere blieb stehen und ließ einen lauten Pfiff erschallen, der weitere SET-Beamte herlocken sollte. Harry griff Angelikas Hand und riss sie von dem knienden Mann los. Auch Ron, Hermione und Neil, die sich in einer Entfernung die Szene angesehen hatten, liefen los. Schon schienen sie hinter der nächsten Häuserecke zu verschwinden und endlich schaffte es auch Harry, Angelika von diesem Mann zu trennen. Aber wo sollte er hin? Sowohl von vorn als auch von hinten kamen nun SET-Beamte herangestürmt.

„Hier lang", entschied sich Harry und stürmte in die benachbarte Nocturn-Gasse. Er hielt Angelikas Hand fest und schleifte sie fast hinterher.

„Bleiben Sie stehen, Potter, Sie können uns nicht entkommen", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Dann ertönte eine andere...

„**_STUPOR_**"

Der Fluch schlug knapp über den beiden in eines der Geschäfte ein, die sich hier befanden. Harry zog seinen Kopf ein und versuchte nun in Zickzacklinien weiteren Flüchen auszuweichen, wobei ihm die Gefahr der Einholens gewiss wurde. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, ließ Angelika los und stellte sich dem ersten Beamten. Dieser war Harry erheblich näher gekommen und wollte bereits einen abermaligen Fluch abschießen, doch Harry brüllte

„ **_SILENCIO_**"

Der Mann versuchte seinen Fluch abzuschießen, doch ihm versagte die Stimme

„**_STUPOR_**"

Harry schoss nun seinen zweiten Fluch ab, traf den Beamten, so dass dieser in seiner Bewegung erstarrte. Schon erschienen allerdings weitere Beamte, so dass sich Harry nun doch erst mal sich beeilte, Angelika hinterherzulaufen. Gerade noch konnte er sehen, wie sie in einem Hof einer sehr heruntergekommenen Schänke lief und versuchte ebenfalls diesen Hof zu erreichen. Er konnte die Beamten hören, als er dort einbog und die Tür verschloss. Schwer atmend zog er abermals seinen Zauberstab und hörte wie die Beamten näher kamen.

„Er muss hier irgendwo sein."

„Er ist sicher weitergelaufen. Kommt, wir verlieren ihn sonst."

„Aber wo will er hin, vorn geht es nicht weiter"

„Ich denke mir, dass weiß er nicht. Aber wir sollten ihm keine andere Möglichkeit geben. Los weiter!"

Harry hörte, wie die Beamten die Gasse weitereilten und entspannte sich erst, als er nichts mehr von ihnen hörte. Dann blickte er sich um.

„Angelika? Angelika?", flüsterte er fragend, doch erhielt er keine Antwort. Harry kniff in der Dunkelheit des Hofes seine Augen zusammen und versuchte sie oder irgendeinen Schatten von ihr zu erspähen. Doch...nichts.

„Angelika?"

Keine Antwort. Es schien, als wäre sie... verschwunden. Als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst. Harry starrte ängstlich umher. Er war allein, allein in einem Hof einer herumgekommenen Schänke, einer Schänke, die in der Nocturn-Gasse lag, in jener Gasse, die Gesindel und schwarze Magier nur so anzog. Da... eine Bewegung. Harry richtete den Zauberstab darauf. Doch als Harry abermals schaute, sah er, dass es sich nur um einen kleinen weißer Waldkauz handelte, der dort auf einem Teil eines eingerissenen Zaunes saß und leise vor sich hin schuhute.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Eva Luna**: Vielen Dank für dein umfangreiches Review. Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne und ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und sie für dich glaubhaft ist. Gerade dies ist mir nämlich auch ein Anliegen. Mir ist immer so durch den Kopf gegangen, wie es Voldemort gelingen kann an die Macht zu kommen. Nur allein mit Schrecken wird er dieses nicht schaffen können. Nicht nachdem man gesehen hat, dass er auch verlieren kann. Das du dich über Fudge mächtig ( und wohl nicht nur du g ) geärgert hast, ist klar. Aber so sind nun mal auch Politiker. Wobei hierbei aus anfänglich guten Gedanken richtig Mumpitz wird. Allerdings in diesem Fall... upps, nicht zu viel verraten, im nächsten und übernächsten Kapitel kommt dazu mehr.

Auch mit dem Verschwinden von Angelikas Mutter wird einiges geklärt. Aber andere Fragen werden sich dabei natürlich neu stellen.

Auch mit dem Verhältnis Angelika / Ron bzw. Angelika/Harry wird es noch einiges an Aufregung geben. Deshalb stimmt es, arme Hermione.

Fluffy Bond: Danke für dein Review und dafür, dass du dich für meine Geschichte so auch woanders einsetzt. Ich könnte dich knuddeln dafür. Aber glaube mir, es wird spannender, auch wenn in den nächsten Kapiteln einiges geklärt wird, was dich vom Hocker hauen kann. Das Voldemort gerissen ist, ist klar. Er versucht mit allen Mitteln an die Macht zu kommen. Das hat uns unsere J.K.R im Buch 5 schon aufgezeigt. Man ist vor seinen Tricks nie ganz sicher. Und genau deshalb ist Dumbledore auch so vorsichtig. 

**Nell: **Ich freue mich immer über deine Reviews. Ich wünsche dir, wie natürlich auch allen anderen Lesern ein schönes neues Jahr. Und ich hoffe dich mit der Zusammenfassung und den zusätzlichen Infos immer optimal informieren zu können. Ich hoffe, deine Geduld auch nicht übermäßig strapaziert zu haben.

**Torence: **Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe, auch der weitere Teil der Geschichte gefällt dir.

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Diesmal gibt e nur wenig Information zum Nachlesen.

Der Fluch „**_operio_**" kommt vom lateinischen Verb „operire", was verkleiden, verhüllen bedeutet.

Die Person Jakob Leipheimer ist erfunden. Was nicht erfunden ist, ist allerdings das Buchenwald-Lied.

Ende 1938 erklärte der damalige Lagerführer des Konzentrationslagers Rödl "Alle anderen Lager haben ein Lied, wir müssen auch ein Buchenwald-Lied bekommen. Wer eines macht, bekommt 10 Mark." Es wurden nun viele Entwürfe von "Dichtern" und "Komponisten" gemacht, aber sie taugten alle nichts oder fanden bei der SS-Führung keinen Beifall. Nur das Lied, das dann ja auch zur offiziellen "Buchenwald-Hymne" erklärt wurde, setzte sich durch, weil der damalige Kapo der Poststelle, ein BVer, über die nötigen Verbindungen bei, der SS verfügte. Der genannte Kapo bezeichnete sich als Verfasser von Wort und Melodie des Liedes. In Wahrheit ist das Lied von zwei österreichischen Häftlingen gemacht: der Text von Löhner-Beda, dem Librettisten Lehars, die Musik von Leopoldi, einem Wiener Kabarettsänger. Text und Melodie des Liedes mussten auf den Blocks in der Freizeit eingeübt werden, bis es eines Tages nach dem Abendappell - es war Ende Dezember 1938, bitterkalt und alles tief verschneit - hieß: "Das Buchenwald-Lied singen!" Selbstverständlich konnte das beim ersten Mal (11.000 Menschen standen auf dem Appellplatz) nicht klappen. Wütend ließ der stinkbesoffene Rödl aufhören und gab den Befehl, dass jeder Block auf dem Appellplatz solange für sich üben müsse, bis das Lied klappe. Man kann sich denken, welch infernalisches Konzert auf dem Platz losging. Als Rödl merkte, dass es auf diese Weise nicht ging, ließ er Strophe für Strophe gemeinsam singen und immer aufs neue wiederholen. Erst nachdem das ganze Lager auf diese Weise etwa vier Stunden in bitterster Kälte gestanden hatte, gab er den Befehl zum Abmarsch.

Leopoldi wurde von seiner Frau aus dem Lager freigekauft und entkam den Nationalsozialisten dadurch, dass er nach Amerika ging und Löhner-Beda verstarb 1942 in Auschwitz.

Die ersten beiden Strophen des Buchenwaldlied

Wenn der Tag erwacht, eh' die Sonne lacht,  
die Kolonnen ziehn zu des Tages Mühn  
hinein in den grauenden Morgen.  
Und der Wald ist schwarz und der Himmel rot,  
und wir tragen im Brotsack ein Stückchen Brot  
und im Herzen, im Herzen die Sorgen.

O Buchenwald, ich kann dich nicht vergessen,  
weil du mein Schicksal bist.  
Wer dich verließ, der kann es erst ermessen.  
wie wundervoll die Freiheit ist!  
O Buchenwald, wir jammern nicht und klagen,  
und was auch unser Schicksal sei,  
wir wollen ja zum Leben sagen,  
denn einmal kommt der Tag: dann sind wir frei!


	17. Überraschungen

**Zusammenfassung**

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff von Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen, vor allem der Stadt Bath, zu erwerben, getötet. Bei diesem Anschlag wird auch die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner erheblich verletzt, die aber auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, ungewöhnlich schnell wieder heilt. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Ohne aber weiteres abzuwarten, macht er sich nach Birmingham auf, um Informationen von Angelika zu erhalten. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreist, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen; allerdings erfolglos. In Birmingham angekommen, trifft Harry nicht nur auf den Arzt und Heiler Neil O'Sullivan, sondern er kann auch verhindern, das Angelika mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Neil, der mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder Tyroon zur selben Zeit wie Harrys Eltern auch Hogwarts besucht hatte, schließt sich, wie einst sein von Todessern getöteter Muggel-Vater, dem Orden des Phönix an. Zusammen mit Harry und der erwachten und geheilten Angelika, die eine Aura und Stärke aufweist wie einst ihr Verwandter, der schwarze Magier Grindelwald, reist er zum Grimmauldplatz, wo Angelika vor den Todessern geschützt werden und dabei zur Zauberin ausgebildet werden soll. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich dabei in Angelika, die anscheinend seine Gefühle zu erwidern scheint. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, sucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Und genau diese Quelle, ein Jungbrunnen, der das Altern verhindert und Unsterblichkeit verspricht, sucht Lord Voldemort, um endlich unsterblich zu werden. Dumbledore will natürlich dieses verhindern.

Doch der Orden des Phönix hat noch ein viel größeres Problem. Nicht nur, dass sich in ihren Reihen ein Maulwurf befindet, wie Ron es herausfindet, sondern durch die Niederschlagung eines Angriffes auf das Gericht beim Prozess gegen Malfoy und Crabbe, kommen jene durch einen ausgeklügelten Schachzug frei. Cornelius Fudge ernennt daraufhin seine ehemalige Stellvertreterin Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy zu neuen Leitern einer speziellen Polizeitruppe, der SET, die, nun auch mit allen rechtlichen Verordnungen ausgestattet, Jagd auf „Terroristen" des Staates machen sollen. Auf Grund eines Mordes an Lord Digby, einem ehemaligen Geldgeber Lord Voldemort, den dieser dem Orden des Phönix unterschieben kann, wird Arthur Weasley im Ministerium verhaftet und andere Mitglieder des Ordens gesucht, um sie zu verhören. Harry, der sich mit Angelika, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neil und Mrs. Weasley in der Winkelgasse aufhält, um z.B. Angelika einen Zauberstab bei Mr. Ollivander zu kaufen, werden rechtzeitig, einerseits von Geschäftsleuten, andererseits von Percy Weasley gewarnt und können scheinbar der Festnahme durch die SET entkommen. Doch als Angelika auf Jakop Leipheimer trifft, einem jüdischem Zauberer, der einst in Buchenwald interniert war und durch Angelikas ähnlich aussehender Verwandten errettet wurde, werden die Beamten der SET doch auf Harry und Angelika aufmerksam. Harry und Angelika können den anderen nicht folgen und versuchen den SET-Beamten durch die Nocturngasse zu entkommen. Dabei stellt sich Harry den Beamten in einem kurzen Duell und versucht Angelika zu folgen, doch sie ist plötzlich spurlos verschwunden.

17. **Überraschungen**

„Dann werft ihn rein zu dem anderen."

Arthur Weasley spürte kaum, wie er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er spürte nur noch, wie er nach vorn geworfen und hörte, wie hinter ihm die Tür geschlossen wurde. Noch immer schmerzte ihn die angebrochene Rippe; noch immer konnte er sich gut an die Cruciatus-Flüche erinnern, den seine beiden Folterer an ihm durchgeführt hatten, so dass der Schlag auf dem Boden keine weiteren wesentlichen Schmerzen verursachte. Schwer atmend blieb er erst mal liegen. Als erstes öffnete Arthur seine Augen, wobei er schemenhaft das Licht einer Fackel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand erahnen konnte. Ansonsten war der Raum vollkommen in Dunkelheit gehüllt und so konnte kaum erfassen wie groß dieser Raum war. Langsam zog er seine Beine an den Oberkörper heran, immer dabei bedacht, die Schmerzen seines geschundenen Körpers so gering wie möglich zu halten.

‚Dieses Pack', dachte sich Arthur.

Er hatte schon geahnt, was mit ihm geschehen würde, als ihm die SET-Beamten unvorbereitet im Ministerium aufgelauert hatten. Wie sie erfahren hatten, dass er zum Orden gehörte, war ihm nicht verraten worden, doch er schätzte, dass jener Spion in ihren Reihen Lucius Malfoy die entscheidenden Informationen gegeben hatte. Ob er auch die anderen verraten hatte? Wusste er, wer alles zum Orden gehörte? Wenn das alles von diesen Spion verraten worden war, dann war die Zerschlagung des Ordens nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Zudem, auch er, Arthur, hatte Informationen über den Orden preisgeben müssen. Durch ihn hatten die Helfer Malfoys erfahren, wo sich seine Frau und seine Kinder wie auch Harry aufhielten. Durch ihn wusste Lucius Malfoy von der Entdeckung des Spions und dass der Grimmauldplatz als Hauptquartier aufgegeben werden sollte. Zum Glück hatte Arthur nicht gewusst, wo in Warwick das neue Hauptquartier des inneren Zirkels stand.

‚Glück?', fragte sich Arthur in diesem Moment und rieb sich seinen Oberkörper, den die beiden Folterer stark traktiert hatten. Sie hatten es aus ihm herausholen wollen; sie hatten alles eingesetzt, Schläge, Flüche und gar Veritasserum, aber er hatte es nicht ihnen sagen können. Und... sie hatten die falschen Fragen gestellt. Er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, zu verschweigen, dass es das Haus von Neil O'Sullivan war, in das der Orden einziehen wollte, doch niemand hatte ihn nach O'Sullivan gefragt. Und er hatte es ihnen auch nicht gesagt. Doch Arthur wusste, dies war erst der erste Gang. Schon bald würden sie wieder nach ihm sehen und ihn abermals mit Fragen traktieren.

Ein leichtes Lächeln überzog seine aufgeplatzte Lippe, als er an den Grimmauldplatz dachte. Nach der Reaktion seiner Folterer zu urteilen, war es ihnen, trotz des genauen Standortes und trotz des genauen Wortlautes des auf dem Papier von Professor Dumbledore stehenden Einlasses nicht gelungen, in das ehemalige Hauptquartier einzudringen. Anscheinend waren die Flüche die das Haus schützen- die auf der einen Seite von Dumbledore ausgesprochen worden waren und verknüpft waren mit denen aus dem Hause Black - zu stark gewesen, um sie zu neutralisieren. Arthur stellte sich vor, wie sie nutzlos vor dem Haus standen und nicht in der Lage waren, einzutreten. Wie demütigend muss dies gewesen sein.

Und doch hatten sie diese Demütigung an ihm ausgelassen. Langsam begann er sich aufzurichten, um sich umzuschauen. Ganz in seiner Nähe sah er eine Pritsche an einer Wand seines Gefängnisses und begann langsam auf diese hin zu robben. Schließlich gelang ihm unter sämtlicher Kraftanstrengung seines geschundenen Körpers, sich auf diese Pritsche zu ziehen und sich so hinzulegen, dass die gebrochene Rippe entlastet wurde und die Schmerzen auf ein Minimum zurückgingen. Der Druck auf seine Lunge nahm um einiges ab.

‚Gott sei Dank, hat die Rippe nicht die Lunge durchstochen.'

Aber wie hätten sie seinen Tod den anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern erklären können? Schon durch seine Inhaftierung; durch seine Abführung war beinahe eine Revolte ausgebrochen. Viele der Mitarbeiter hatten sich mit ihm solidarisiert. Selbst Mitarbeiter, die ihm einst nicht so gewogen waren und die seine Arbeit wenig anerkannten, hatten sich gegen die Inhaftierung, gegen das Verhör ausgesprochen. Doch Lucius Malfoy, der die SET-Beamten anführte, war es schließlich gelungen, ihn aus dem Ministerium zu bringen. Doch er konnte sich vorstellen, was jetzt im Ministerium vorherrschte. Cornelius Fudge würde keine ruhige Zeit verbringen. Vor allem, wenn er irgendeinem erzählen würde, wie das Verhör abgelaufen war. Doch Arthur war klar, dass er aus diesem Gefängnis nicht allzu schnell entlassen werden würde. Und er wusste, dass, wenn er dann noch lebte, sie sein Gedächtnis verändern würden, um jene Foltermaßnahmen vertuschen zu können.

Noch einmal atmete er eher flach als tief aus. Es schien so, als würde er ein wenig Kraft wiederbekommen, als könnte er sich noch ein wenig weiter aufrichten. Sein Blick fiel zunächst auf die grob zugemauerte Wand vor ihm. Über ihm hingen Ketten, mit dem man die Gefangenen an die einzelnen Pritschen fesseln konnte.

‚Bin ich in Askaban?'

Doch Arthur konnte sich nicht vorstellen, nach Askaban transportiert worden zu sein. Obwohl, möglich war es schon, denn immerhin war er durch einen Portschlüssel hierher gekommen. Doch dieses Gefängnis konnte sich auch überall anderswo befinden. Arthur versuchte im düsteren Raum weiter um sich zu schauen. Die Pritsche war mittels Draht an einigen Eisenteilen, die man in Mauer eingelassen hatte, so verknüpft worden, dass sie sich kaum von der Wand lösen ließen. Anscheinend gab es noch weitere Pritschen, wobei es Arthur nicht vergönnt war, zu beobachten, ob diese frei waren.

„Ist da wer?", fragte zaghaft eine Arthur doch bekannte Stimme.

Arthur hielt inne. Er konnte die Stimme zunächst nicht zuordnen, doch dann packte ihn die Wut.

„Nun, Cornelius, seid ihr gekommen, um zu sehen, wie eure Schergen mich gefoltert haben? Um zu sehen, dass sie mich gebrochen haben? Nein, Cornelius, dass werdet ihr nicht sehen! Egal, was euer Freund Lucius Malfoy noch alles anstellen wird, er wird mich nicht zerbrechen. Und ihr werdet nichts mehr von mir erfahren, dass schwöre ich euch. Letztlich... letztlich werdet ihr euch vor der Zauberergemeinde für eure Taten und für eure Entscheidungen verantworten müssen... und ich sage euch, dass wird nicht schön werden für euch."

Stille trat ein. Arthur drehte sich vorsichtig um und nahm nun auch die Gestalt Cornelius wahr, die dort auf einer der anderen Pritschen saß.

„Arthur... Arthur Weasley?"

"Ja, Cornelius, Arthur Weasley. Einer eurer Mitarbeiter. Einem, dem ihr Unrecht getan habt. Einer, den ihr in die schmutzigen Hände von Lucius Malfoy überantwortet habt."

„Arthur, ich... ich habe gar nichts getan."

„Natürlich habt ihr! Ihr wart es, der dieser räudigen Ratte die Möglichkeit in die Hand gegeben habt, Dinge zu tun, die dem dunklen Lord in die Hand spielen. Nun, seid ihr zufrieden damit. Doch sagt mir eins... habt ihr dies freiwillig getan oder hat er euch mit einem Imperius-Fluch belegt? Seid ihr so dumm oder war dies alles Berechnung?"

Cornelius Fudge schwieg einen Moment.

„Arthur... Arthur, bitte, ihr müsst mir glauben, ich war dieses nicht. ICH WAR ES NICHT. Ich habe mit dem alles nichts zu tun. Hier, seht selbst, ich bin an diese Wand gefesselt, man hat mich an diese Wand angekettet, damit ich nicht fliehen kann. Glaubt ihr wirklich, wenn ich es war, der Lucius Malfoy irgendeine Macht in Hand gegeben hätte, dann würde man mich hier, in diesem stinkigen Loch fesseln?"

Cornelius Fudge hob die Kette, an die seine Arme gefesselt waren und klimperte mit den Ketten. Und Arthur Weasley verschlug es die Sprache, als der im Lichte der Fackel die schmutzigen Arme des Zaubereiministers sah.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wir... wir müssen auf sie warten", meinte Ron außer Atem, als er sich umdrehte und sah, dass Harry und Angelika nicht mehr hinten ihnen waren. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt, nicht nur, weil sein Bein wieder angefangen hatte, wehzutun.

„Ron... nein... wir müssen uns... erst mal in... Sicherheit bringen", schnaufte Hermione,"... Harry ist... bei Angelika... sie ist dort schon sicher. Und du mit... deinem Bein..."

Doch Ron schaute weiterhin gequält Ausschau nach den beiden, ob sie ihnen denn nicht doch folgen würden. Irgendwie waren sie den SET-Beamten entwischt, wahrscheinlich auch dadurch, dass die Beamten Harry und Angelika verfolgten. Auch Hermione hoffte, dass Harry sich schon irgendwie sich verstecken konnte. Außerdem war er durch seine bisherige Ausbildung und seine Erfahrung der beste Schutz, den Angelika sich erhoffen konnte. Jedenfalls redete sie sich dies ein. Irgendwie hatte auch sie das ungute Gefühl Harry im Stich zu lassen, wenn sie weiterliefen, doch ihr klarer analytischer Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie dadurch Harry und Angelika noch mehr in Gefahr brachte, wenn Neil, Ron und Hermione sich umdrehten und Harry suchten. Zwei Zauberer konnten sich eher verstecken, als fünf. Eine solche Gruppe würde immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit mit sich bringen, als eine kleinere.

„Ich... ich gehe jetzt zurück und suche ihn", sagte Ron und blieb stehen.

„Es wimmelt in der Winkelgasse nur von SET-Beamten. Nein, Ron, Hermione hat recht. Es bringt überhaupt nichts uns noch in größere Gefahr zu bringen. Harry wird es schon schaffen. Also,...", erwiderte Neil

„Hey, da seid ihr ja, habt euch aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen... hier entlang", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die rechts von den dreien erschien. Als die Person ins Sonnenlicht trat, konnten sie Lee Jordan erkennen.

„Hallo Ron, Hermione... wo ist Harry?"

"Er ist von uns getrennt worden. Wie wissen nicht, wo er ist. Ich wollte mich gerade auf die Suche.."

„Nicht gut, nicht jetzt. Deine Brüder warten schon auf dich. Und deine Mum auch. Kommt, von hier kommt ihr in den Laden ohne von den Wadenbeißern von Malfoy gesehen zu werden."

Lee Jordan winkte ihnen noch einmal zu, eher er wieder im Schatten eines Hauses verschwand. Unschlüssig schaute Ron sich um, dann zuckte er missgelaunt seine Schultern und folgte Lee Jordan. Auch Neil und Hermione folgten dem ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler und jetzigen Partner der beiden Zwillingen, Fred und George. Der Weg, den Lee Jordan beschritt, war etwas holperig und Ron musste sich bemühen, mit seinem Bein den Anschluss halten zu können. Schließlich blieb Lee Jordan stehen und hob ein Gitter, welches im Boden eingelassen war, hoch.

„Hier hinein!"

„Da runter?", fragte Ron und schaute recht skeptisch in die Dunkelheit.

„Na, klar. Der Tunnel führt genau unter den Laden von Fred und George, in ihren Lagerraum. Von da könnt ihr dann ihren Kamin nutzen aus der Winkelgasse zu verschwinden."

„Mmh, ich weiß nicht", rätselte Ron und dachte an sein Bein, welches er nun wieder voll belasten müsste. Noch immer zitterte es von der Anstrengung des Laufes.

„Ist es sinnvoll durch einen Kamin aus der Winkelgasse zu verschwinden. Meint ihr nicht, die SET wird alle Kamine überwachen?", fragte Neil nach.

„Den sicher nicht. Den kennt das Ministerium gar nicht mehr. Der ist irgendwie...", Lee Jordan lachte über sein ganzes Gesicht, „ ... ganz und gar in Vergessenheit geraten. Aus den Akten getilgt. Hat allerdings auch eine Kleinigkeit gekostet, ihn vergessen zu machen. Aber wenn man weiß, wo man seine Ausgaben gewinnbringend an den Mann bringen muss, dann..."

„Und wozu braucht ihr einen solchen Kamin", fragte Hermione leicht verschwörerisch.

„Nun, ihr seid gut. So mancher Ausgangsstoff, allerdings auch mancher Verkaufsschlager ist nicht ganz... sagen wir es einmal so, regelkonform. Die Verbote sind hart, die Strafen hoch. Bei einer Razzia könnten man also den Laden schließen. Um dieser zu umgehen, lagern wir diese speziellen Produkte dann nicht im Laden, sondern woanders. Mit dem nicht registrierten Kamin können wir unserem speziellen Kunden das Produkt innerhalb von Minuten liefern, ohne... ja ohne zu befürchten, dass man uns entdeckt. Zudem ist der Kamin so versteckt, dass man ihn ohne Kenntnis nicht erkennen kann. Also,... wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, folgt mir."

Lee hob das Gitter an und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit fallen. Neil ging zum Gitter und hielt es weiterhin auf.

„Dann los, Ron du als nächster..."

In kürzester Zeit waren alle in das dunkle Loch gesprungen und durch den Tunnel gelaufen, ehe sie schließlich in einem Lagerraum ankamen.

„Ron...? Hermione! Merlin sei Dank!", rief Mrs. Weasley , als sie schließlich in den Lagerraum eintraten. Sie saß auf einer Kiste und schaute die Ankommenden erleichtert an. Dann fiel ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht.

„Wo... wo ist Harry?"

„Wir wurden getrennt, Mum. Er und Angelika sind noch da draußen. Da irgendwo. Wir... wir müssen warten, bis der Trubel sich gelegt hat und ihn dann suchen."

„Das ist zu gefährlich, Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass die SET-Beamten sich sehr schnell verziehen werden. Und wenn Harry da draußen irgendwo ist, erst recht nicht. Die werden erst mal jeden Stein umdrehen", meinte Ginny, die nun zur Gruppe herantrat.

„Aber wir müssen Harry helfen... er ist da ganz allein... nur Angelika ist bei ihm."

Ginny schaute seinen Bruder etwas von der Seite an.

„Du meinst wohl Angelika ist da allein draußen... nur Harry ist bei ihr, oder?"

Ron wurde rot im Gesicht, versuchte aber den Einwurf seiner Schwester abzutun.

„Dennoch, ich glaube, Harry könnte unsere Hilfe gut gebrauchen."

„Das kann sein, Ron. Aber Ginny hat recht, wir würden uns nur in Gefahr begeben. Mir... mir ist ja auch nicht wohl dabei, aber ich will nicht noch mehr von euch verlieren. Und Harry... Harry weiß auf sich aufzupassen. Er ist nicht das erste Mal in einer solchen Situation", meinte Mrs. Weasley, wobei sie aber nicht verhehlen konnte, eine Träne mit ihrem Handrücken wegzuwischen.

„Ich denke mir, wir sollten jetzt nach Warwick reisen... alle gemeinsam. Es ist wahrscheinlich das einzigste Versteck, welches im Augenblick sicher ist", meinte Neil anerkennend.

Alle außer Ron stimmten Neil schweren Herzen zu.

„Und ich bin immer noch der Meinung, wir sollten sie suchen", meinte Ron zu Hermione, als diese sich am Kamin anstellte, um nach Warwick zu reisen.

„Harry ist bei ihr, Ron. Und... das ist auch gut so!"

„Wieso soll das gut sein? Sie hat kaum etwas gelernt. Sie hat gerade erst ihren Zauberstab bekommen, Hermione. Und Harry? Er kann es doch nicht mit der ganzen SET aufnehmen."

„Nein, das nicht. Sie werden der SET schon aus dem Weg gehen. Sie werden sich schon irgendwo verstecken und dann irgendwann zu George und Fred kommen. Und dann nach Warwick. Und unterschätze nie Angelika. Sie mag vielleicht wenig Zauber können, aber ihre Zauberkraft ist enorm."

„Aber... sie... ich meine..."

„Ron! Komm, beiden wird es schon gut gehen. Harry ist kein Kleinkind mehr. Und Angelika auch nicht. Und sie haben sich immerhin gegenseitig."

„Wie meinst du gegenseitig?"

„Nun ja,.. Angelika mag Harry und ich nehme an, Harry auch Angelika."

„Wie... du magst doch auch Angelika, oder?"

„Nun... nicht so."

„Wie nicht so? Ich habe das Gefühl, du verheimlichst mir etwas!"

„Nun... ich habe beide heute Morgen gesehen, wie sie sich umarmt haben."

„Harry und Angelika?"

Hermione nickte. Ron schaute gequält. Ein bitterer Zug umspielte seine Lippen.

„Nun, gut... dann lasst uns nach Warwick reisen. Je schneller, desto besser", meinte er plötzlich und trat näher an den Kamin heran.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Angelika...?"

Noch einmal flüsterte Harry diese Worte in die Dunkelheit, doch abermals kamen die einzigsten Laute vom Waldkauz, der weiterhin schuhute. Harry's Herz schlug nun rasch. Was war mit ihr passiert, wo war sie abgeblieben? Wie, beim Barte Merlins, konnte sie auf einmal verschwinden? Harry versuchte sich der Schänke so leise wie möglich zu nähern, ohne viel Lärm zu machen. Dann hörte er plötzlich wieder Stimmen.

„Wo sind die beiden abgeblieben, verdammt noch mal, sie können doch nicht so mir nichts dir nichts in Luft auflösen."

„Vielleicht sind sie zu Joe Ball gegangen."

„Dem Stotterer. Der mit dem Alligatoren?"

„Genau dem! Der früher Frauen an die Alligatoren verfüttert hat. Komm, wir müssen dort uns auch umsehen, vielleicht sind sie ja dort!"

Harry könnte die Schritte der Beamten hören, wie sie langsam näher kamen. Ihm pochte das Herz und es schien ihm, als würde man dies überall hören können. Zudem stellte sich ein leichtes Rauschen in seinen Ohren ein. Wiederum nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, zog sich aber nun in die dunkelste Ecke des Gehöft zurück und wartete. Einen Moment später erschienen vier SET-Beamte im Hof der Schänke.

„Joe...hey JOE!"

Eine merkwürdige breite Gestalt trat aus dem Haus heraus, ging auf die Beamten zu und antwortete mit einer sehr ungesunden rasselten da?"

„Ich bin's Joe, Richard Holister. Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin jetzt bei der SET."

„S.....S.....S...SET?"

„Na, dieser Truppe vom Malfoy. Hör mal, hast du einen jungen Spund gesehen, schwarze, sehr verwuschelte Haare, schwarzer Umhang, Brillenträger, schmal, hat'ne Narbe auf seiner Stirn?"

„H...H...H...Hier war niem...m...m...mand. Bin g...g...g...ganz...a...a...alleine."

„Verdammt... ok, Joe, falls du jemanden siehst, ja, dann melde dich bei uns. Gibt als Belohnung ein schönes Sümmchen. Na, dann... ok, Jungs, wir müssen weiter. Er muss sich hier irgendwo versteckt halten."

„Ist schon merkwürdig, dass sich Potter im dunklen Viertel versteckt hält."

„Ja, lässt schon auf seine Absichten schließen. Unsere Chefin hat recht. Der Junge hat einen finsteren Charakter. Aber sie hat ja auch vor seiner Schläue gewarnt. Nun kommt, wir müssen weiter. Mach's gut, bis dann Joe..."

„Bis d...d...dann!"

Joe, der Schankwirt, winkte den SET-Beamten nach. Harry konnte sehen, dass dem Wesen ein Buckel gewachsen waren. Seine Tante wäre bei diesem Anblick sicherlich ohnmächtig geworden, lächelte Harry in sich hinein.

„ D... D...Du kannst jetzt r...r...r...rauskommen", erwiderte Joe und drehte sich in seine Richtung.

Harry erschrak. Hatte der Bucklige schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er hier in der Ecke saß? Warum hatte er ihn dann nicht an die Leute Malfoys verraten? Vor allem, da dieser Richard Holister diesen Joe gut zu kennen schien. Der bucklige Mann trat ein wenig in den Schein einer Lampe. Harry erschrak abermals. Das Gesicht des Mannes schien vollkommen unsymmetrisch zu sein. Irgendwie schien die eine Gesichtsseite des Mannes gelähmt zu sein, wobei Harry zudem deutlich eine Deformation an der Stirn sehen konnte. Irgendetwas schien dem Mann in die Stirn eingedrungen zu sein. Das eine Auge, das auf der gesunden Gesichtshälfte, war dunkel wie die Nacht, das andere aber besaß einen blauen glasigen Ton. Der Mann besaß fast kein Haar mehr auf dem Kopf. Allerdings besaß er einen leicht grauen Oberlippenbart.

„N....n...n...nun mach schon. Ich w...w...will dich sehen."

Harry erhob sich und trat in den dunklen Schein einer Fackel, die nahe der Schänke angebracht worden war.

„D...d...d...du bist dieser J...J...Junge, nicht wahr?"

Harry schwieg den Buckligen an, immer noch bereit sofort wegzuspringen und seinen Zauberstab einzusetzen. Der Bucklige musterte ihn, dann drehte er sich um und winkte ihm zu, er solle mit ihm kommen.

„K...k...kommt mit. Keine A...A....A...Angst, beiße nicht. Bin nicht s...s...s...sonderlich scharf auf die Pol...l...l...lizei. Und M..M...M.. Malfoy kann ich gar nicht l...l...l...l...leiden."

Harry starrte ihn immer noch skeptisch an.

‚Ist dies eine Falle?'

Doch dann überwiegte die Neugier und er folgte dem Buckligen.

„Und n...n....n...nimm deine F...F....F....Freundin mit."

„Wie meint ihr... Freundin?"

„D... d... d... deinen Vogel!"

„Meinen Vogel?"

Doch der Bucklige zeigte nur auf den Waldkauz, der ängstlich weiterhin auf dem zerstörten Zaun vor sich hinschuhute.

„Das ist nicht mein Vogel", sagte Harry

„Auch egal. K..k...k...k...kommt jetzt"

Zur großen Überraschung begann der Kauz sich plötzlich seine Flügel zu schlagen und flog, wobei er eine Schleife um Harry drehte, auf seine Schulter.

„Was machst du? Was soll denn das!", sagte Harry zu dem Vogel, der begann an seinem Ohr zu knappern.

‚Merkwürdig', meinte Harry, ‚sonst tut dies eben nur Hedwig, die mit Remus schon in Warwick war.'

Und Hedwig war eine Schleiereule und kein Waldkauz. Doch irgendwie war ihm dieser Waldkauz bekannt. Als Harry mehr in das Licht der Schänke kam, bemerkte er das der Kauz beringt war und zudem ein Amulett trug. Harry starrte den Kauz an, doch der Kauz ignorierte ihn nun und schaute dem Buckligen hinterher, der in der Haustür verschwand. Unsicher folgte ihm Harry in den Innenraum der Schänke.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

„.... Und?"

„Es ist alles herübergeschafft worden. Alle Unterlagen, jede Kleinigkeit, die mit dem Orden in Verbindung hätte gebracht werden können, konnten wir rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Und das, obwohl die SET bereits vor der Tür stand und hineinwollte. Aber das Haus hat sie einfach nicht eingelassen. Es war schon ein Hochgenuss zu sehen, wie sich dieser Crabbe abmühte, hineinzukommen und es nicht schaffte", meinte Mundungus Fletcher lächelnd, während er sich in dem Sessel in Dumbledores Büro einen Brandy genehmigte.

„Es ist ein Glück, dass Sie Paul geschickt haben. Aber dennoch ist es für uns noch nicht vorbei, Mundungus. Noch lange nicht. Wir haben etwas Glück gehabt... wir, die wir hier sitzen. Aber in diesem Augenblick wird irgendwo Arthur Weasley verhört und wie ich gerade, kurz vor deinem Ankommen, erfahren habe ist Harry verloren gegangen. Mit Angelika. Der Orden ist erheblich angeschlagen, Mundungus. Wir hatten Glück... aber wir sollten auf dieses Glück nicht über das Maß bauen. Nun ist es Zeit zu handeln. Zum einen muss Arthur wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt werden. Zwar habe ich Dädalus bereits offiziell damit betraut und er verhandelt gerade mit dem Ministerium, aber ich glaube, dass Arthur dennoch weiterhin festgehalten werden wird. Man will soviel wie möglich über den Orden und seine Leute erfahren. Und ich denke, man will uns beschäftigen... so dass wir Tom nicht in die Quere kommen."

„Ihr meint...Ihm?", fragte Mundungus nach.

„Ja... er ist auf dem Weg zurück zur Macht. Aber er will diesmal mehr; er will diese Macht nicht nur erringen... er will sie auf ewig festigen. Nur mit Hilfe des Wasser des Jungbrunnen kann dies erreicht werden. Sollte Tom dieses Wasser dazu nutzen können, dann... kann seine Macht ewig dauern..."

„Dann müssen wir vor ihm an dieser Quelle sein?"

„Das wird schwierig... es ist natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen... aber es wird schwierig. Man versucht mich hier in Hogwarts einzusperren, zu überwachen. Setze ich einen Fuß hinaus, dann wird Lord Voldemort dies zugetragen. Und er braucht dazu nicht einmal geheime Kanäle zu nehmen, er bedient sich einfach des Ministeriums. Durch Cornelius hat Tom erheblich an Macht gewonnen, ohne das die Zauberschar dies überhaupt mitbekommen hat."

„Cornelius Fudge... ein Thema für sich...", sinnierte Mundungus mit einem Kopfschütteln, „ doch nun zurück zur Quelle. Wie gedenkt ihr zu ihr zu kommen. Wisst ihr neues?"

Dumbledore nickte...

„Es muss mit diesem Benediktinerkloster zusammenhängen, dass dort gegründet wurde. Ich denke mir, dass unter ihr der Zugang zu der Quelle ist. Zuvor war die Quelle offen, doch dann wurde die Quelle von der Öffentlichkeit abgeriegelt. Insgesamt muss St. Duncan, der Abt von Glastonbury und späterer Erzbischof von Canterbury, die treibende Kraft dahinter gewesen sein. Gewiss ist, dass Dunstan am Pfingstsonntag im Jahre 973 n.Chr. in Bath Edgar zum ersten König über ganz England krönte, und dadurch ein deutliches Zeichen setzte, dass die Abteikirche Baths bereits zu dieser Zeit von großer Bedeutung war. Und bei dieser Krönung wurde „heiliges Wasser" benutzt. Danach, als schließlich die Abteikirche in Bath bzw. die Reste der normannischen Kathedrale abgerissen wurden und eine neue, kleinere Abtei im Stil der englischen Spätgotik an ihrer Stelle errichtet wurde, sprach niemand mehr von Bädern in der Abtei, erst recht nicht von einem Priors Bad. Allerdings..."

„Ja?"

„...scheint das Wasser von vielen Zaubern und anderen Dingen beschützt worden zu sein. Sowohl christlichen als auch von keltischen Wächtern. Wobei... das eine das andere nicht unbedingt ausschließt. Es ist kein Leichtes zum Wasser vorzudringen. Und was ich noch erfahren habe ist..."

Ein Türklopfen unterbrach Dumbledore. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Professor McGonagall stürmte hinein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber Lucius Malfoy und zwei SET-Beamte verlangen Sie zu sprechen"

„Verlangen?"

„Genau das war ihre Wortwahl!"

Dumbledore streckte sich. Dennoch begann er leicht zu lächeln.

„Nun, dann lasst sie herein... gut, Mundungus, man sollte dich nicht unbedingt hier sehen. Ich bitte dich, mich nun zu verlassen. Vielleicht könntest du mir den Gefallen tun und nach Harry Ausschau halten. Es könnte sein, dass er deine Hilfe braucht."

„Mach ich, Chef! Mach ich. Und wenn ihr jemanden braucht, der nach der Quelle sucht, dann ruft mich. Ich finde es hochspannend."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und schaute über seine Mondbrille.

„Sage mir nicht auf meine alten Tage, du interessierst dich wirklich nur für die Geschichte der Quelle, Mundungus. Wir kennen uns nun schon sehr lange, nicht wahr, und selten hast du etwas getan ohne ein klein wenig daran zu verdienen. Dich reizen die sonstigen Altertümer, mit denen man einiges verdienen kann, nicht wahr?"

Mundungus wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, doch Dumbledore lächelte weiter.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, es gibt Wächter dort, Wächter, die jeden Räuber der Schätze bei der Quelle bedingungslos jagen würden. Also, bitte ich dich, versuche ja nicht irgendwie allein dorthin zukommen... und nehme dann nicht irgendetwas ohne meine Kenntnis weg, ja? Es könnte nicht nur dich vernichten, es könnte uns alle gefährden. Gut, ich denke dies soll Warnung genug sein. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt gehen, ehe Lucius hier erscheint."

Mundungus Fletscher nickte und machte sich über den Kamin davon.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy:** Ich will euch nicht lange warten lassen, also habe ich mich gleich ran gesetzt und das nächste geschrieben. Nun, warum will man die Ordensleute und Harry verhaften? Offiziell werden sie ja nur gesucht, um sie zu verhören, denn der Orden soll ja den Mord an Lord Digby begannen haben. Offiziell soll Harry ja nur über die Dinge im Grimmauldplatz berichten. Das dieses natürlich nicht der richtige Grund ist, scheint klar zu sein. Umbridge hat mit Harry und Hermione noch eine Rechnung offen und die SET... nun ja, man sieht, was für ein Haufen das ist. Und... schon ein wenig vom Hocker gerutscht? Ganz schön viel Fragen hier aufgetreten. Aber ich will sie nach und nach klären.

Danke für die Werbung, ich freue mich jedenfalls , dass euch und besonders dir diese Geschichte so gefällt. Ich schreibe sie gern für euch.

**Torence: **Und der Nebel wird sich weiter lichten. Allerdings... immer Stück für Stück. Will ja nicht die ganze Spannung auf einmal lösen! Danke für dein Review.

**Nell: **Danke liebe Nell, ich freue mich , dass du diese Geschichte klasse findest. Ich werde mich auch wieder arg anstrengen, sie weiter spannend und interessant zu schreiben, damit du dich weiter auf sie freuen kannst. Ich finde es schön, immer wieder etwas von dir zu hören.

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

1.) Die Person Joe Ball ist nicht erfunden.

Joe Ball, der Alligator-Mann, besaß Ende in den 30'er Jahre das The Sociable Inn in einem kleinen Dorf namens Elmendorf in Texas, USA. Dieses erfolgreiche texanische Rasthaus besaß nicht nur die hübschesten Kellnerinnen im Bundesstaat, sondern auch einen Pool mit fünf lebendigen Alligatoren, in welchen Joe gelegentlich Fleischklumpen warf – und ab und zu auch lebendige Katzen und Hunde um damit die Gäste zu unterhalten.

Auf Joe Ball waren auch die anderen Männer aus Elmendorf neidisch, da sich die Kellnerinnen im The Sociable Inn die Klinke in die Hand gaben – alle waren ihrem lebhaften Arbeitgeber sehr ergeben. Als schließlich eine gewisse Kellnerin und Joe's letzte Geliebte Hazel Brown verschwand, forschte ein Texas Ranger nach und erfuhr, dass sie unauffindbar und auf merkwürdige Weise verschwunden war. Zugleich beschwerten sich wieder Nachbarn über den fauligen Geruch von Fleisch. Als am 24. September 1938 die Polizei nun nachhackte, langte Joe Ball aus Angst hinten den Tresen und lieferte sich mit den Polizisten ein Feuergefecht. Folge war, dass Joe Ball von Kugeln im Kopf getroffen und als tot erklärt wurde. Wie sich später herausstellte, hatte Joe Ball Hazel Brown, wie schon andere Frauen zuvor getötet, zerkleinert und den Alligatoren vorgeworfen.

2.) Benediktiner

Benediktiner sind Mönche und Nonnen, die die Regel des Benedikt von Nursia befolgen.

Die ersten zwölf Benediktinerklöster wurden im frühen 6. Jahrhundert in Subiaco bei Rom gegründet. Benedikt stiftete 529 das berühmte Kloster von Montecassino, wo er die Mönchsregel verfasste, durch die das gesamte abendländische Klosterleben organisiert und wiederbelebt wurde. Gemessen an den Normen der Zeit forderte die Benediktinerregel keine besonders ausgeprägte Strenge und Askese. Der Jahreszeit sowie den begangenen Feierlichkeiten entsprechend wurde den Benediktinern eine Periode von vier bis acht Stunden täglich für Gebete und von sieben bis acht Stunden für den Schlaf eingeräumt. Die restliche Zeit wurde zu gleichen Teilen auf die Arbeit - gewöhnlich Gartenarbeit - und auf religiöse Lektüre und Studien verwendet. Dieses "Ora et labora", "bete und arbeite" bedeutete auch eine spirituelle Aufwertung der Arbeit in einer Zeit, wo Arbeit weithin als etwas Untermenschliches, für Sklaven und arme Leute Reserviertes bedeutete. Dem Abt wurden patriarchische Vollmachten über die Gemeinschaft übertragen, wobei er selbst der Regel unterstand und wichtige Entscheidungen mit den Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft beraten musste.

3.) Dunstan von Canterbury

Erzbischof von Canterbury

um 909 bei Glastonbury

19. Mai 988 in Canterbury

Dunstan, aus der Familie des Königs von Wessex, wuchs bei irischen Mönchen auf. Zeitweise lebte er am Hof des englischen Königs Athelstan. Eine schwere Krankheit bewog ihn 940 zum Eintritt ins Benediktinerkloster von Glastonbury; um 945 ernannte ihn Athelstans Nachfolger Edmund I. dort zum Abt. Dunstan nahm größere architektonische Erweiterungen in Angriff, gründete eine berühmte Schule und machte das Kloster zum Mittelpunkt einer Reform des Mönchtums, das seit dem Einfall der Dänen in England darniederlag.

Während der Herrschaft von König Edred von 946 bis 955 führte Dunstan die Regierungsgeschäfte. Er versuchte das Land durch zahlreiche religiöse und politische Maßnahmen zu einen und die Autorität der Krone zu sichern. Dunstan gründete die Klöster Malmesbury, Westminster, Bath, Exeter und Ely. Als 955 König Edwy den Thron bestieg, fiel Dunstan in Ungnade, weil er das Verhalten des Monarchen missbilligte, wurde geächtet und musste fliehen. Bereits zwei Jahre später rief Edwys Bruder Edgar, der spätere König von ganz England, Dunstan zurück und machte ihn 958 erst zum Bischof von Worcester, dann 959 zum Bischof von London und schließlich 960 zum Erzbischof von Canterbury. Dunstan gehörte nun zu den einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten des Landes. Er setzte durch, dass sämtliche Klöster sich fortan strikt nach der Regel des Benediktinerordens richteten, und er ließ neue Kirchen und Bildungsstätten bauen. Nach Edgars Tod gelang es Dunstan, dessen Sohn Edward, zum Nachfolger zu erheben. 975 wurde Edward ermordet. Damit endete auch Dunstans Laufbahn, er zog sich nach Canterbury zurück.


	18. Erklärungen und ein Animagus

**Zusammenfassung**

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff von Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen, vor allem der Stadt Bath, zu erwerben, getötet. Bei diesem Anschlag wird auch die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner erheblich verletzt, die aber auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, ungewöhnlich schnell wieder heilt. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Ohne aber weiteres abzuwarten, macht er sich nach Birmingham auf, um Informationen von Angelika zu erhalten. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreist, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen; allerdings erfolglos. In Birmingham angekommen, trifft Harry nicht nur auf den Arzt und Heiler Neil O'Sullivan, sondern er kann auch verhindern, das Angelika mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Neil, der mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder Tyroon zur selben Zeit wie Harrys Eltern auch Hogwarts besucht hatte, schließt sich, wie einst sein von Todessern getöteter Muggel-Vater, dem Orden des Phönix an. Zusammen mit Harry und der erwachten Angelika, die eine Aura und Stärke aufweist wie einst ihr Verwandter, der schwarze Magier Grindelwald, reist er zum Grimmauldplatz, wo Angelika vor den Todessern geschützt und dabei zur Zauberin ausgebildet werden soll. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich dabei in Angelika, die anscheinend seine Gefühle zu erwidern scheint. Doch als Hermione ihm von einer Umarmung Harrys mit Angelika erzählt, scheint sein „Glück" sich in Luft aufzulösen.

Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, sucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Und genau diese Quelle, ein Jungbrunnen, der das Altern verhindert und Unsterblichkeit verspricht, sucht Lord Voldemort, um endlich unsterblich zu werden. Dumbledore will dies natürlich verhindern.

Doch der Orden des Phönix hat noch ein viel größeres Problem. Nicht nur, dass sich in ihren Reihen ein Maulwurf befindet, sondern durch die Niederschlagung eines Angriffes auf das Gericht beim Prozess gegen Malfoy und Crabbe, kommen jene durch einen ausgeklügelten Schachzug frei. Das Ministerium ernennt daraufhin seine ehemalige Stellvertreterin Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy zu neuen Leitern einer speziellen Polizeitruppe, der SET, die, nun auch mit allen rechtlichen Verordnungen ausgestattet, Jagd auf „Terroristen" des Staates machen sollen. Auf Grund eines Mordes an Lord Digby, einem ehemaligen Geldgeber Lord Voldemort, den dieser dem Orden des Phönix unterschieben kann, wird Arthur Weasley im Ministerium verhaftet und andere Mitglieder des Ordens gesucht, um sie zu verhören. Harry, der sich mit Angelika, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neil und Mrs. Weasley in der Winkelgasse aufhält, werden rechtzeitig gewarnt und können scheinbar der Festnahme durch die SET entkommen. Doch bei der Flucht werden Angelika und Harry von den anderen getrennt, die durch George und Fred Weasley nach Warwick entkommen können. Harry scheint bei der Flucht vor SET-Beamten auch Angelika zu verlieren. Nur mit Glück und durch den Schankwirt Joe Ball kann er einer Festnahme entkommen. Doch wer ist jener Waldkauz, der sich so merkwürdig aufführt und von dem Joe Ball redet, als sei dies Harrys Vogel? Und warum hilft ihm dieser merkwürdige Joe Ball?

Währenddessen wird Arthur Weasley nach seiner „Vernehmung", bei der nicht nur Foltermaßnahmen angewandt wurden, um weitere Geheimnisse des Ordens aufzudecken, in ein Verlies gesteckt. Dort stellt er fest, dass er nicht allein ist. Und zu seiner größten Verwunderung ist sein Zellengenosse niemand anderes als Cornelius Fudge.

**18. Erklärungen und Animagi**

„ Das ist jetzt ein... Scherz. Cornelius, Sie wollen doch nicht sagen, Lucius Malfoy hätte euch hier inhaftiert", gab Arthur nach einer Weile von sich, als er wieder seine Sprache fand.

„ Aber das ist kein Scherz. Mir ist gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Ich sitze hier schon einige Zeit in diesem Gefängnis ein. Aber nicht nur Lucius Malfoy hat mich hier inhaftiert. Er war es... er selber...", sagte Cornelius Fudge und begann dabei zu zittern.

„Wie. Sie meinen... er war es, der euch inhaftierte. Und Sie sind schon einige Zeit hier drin. Ich verstehe es nicht. Seid wann?"

Cornelius Fudge atmete laut aus, ehe er begann zu erzählen.

„Sie waren an dem Tag des Gerichtstermin ja nicht im Gericht anwesend, aber vielleicht hat Ihnen Harry oder ein anderer einiges davon erzählt?"

„Ja, genügend. Und die Auswirkungen durfte ich an meiner eigenen Haut erleben. Aber was hat dies mit eurer Inhaftierung zu tun, Cornelius?"

„Nun... wo fange ich an... also, der Tag des Gerichtstermins ist auch der Tag seit dem ich hier gefangengenommen wurde, verschleppt wurde..."

„Sie wollen sagen, seid diesem Termin sitzen Sie hier ein?"

„Ja, Arthur, seid diesem Termin!"

„Aber wenn Sie hier einsitzen... wer ist denn dann dieser andere Cornelius Fudge?"

„Mein Doppelgänger? Ich... ich kenne Ihn nicht, aber er muss ein Todesser sein, jemand der mittels eines Vielsafttrankes mein Aussehen und somit meine Position eingenommen hat."

„ Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht... vielleicht fangt Ihr doch noch einmal an. Sie sagen, es begann am Tag des Gerichtsurteils."

„Ja... ich bin sehr früh an diesem Tag in den Verhandlungsraum gekommen, da ich mich mit Mrs. Amelia Bones noch abstimmen wollte. Um in der Öffentlichkeit gut auszusehen, habe ich mich kurz zuvor noch von meinem Frisör frisieren lassen. Das tue ich immer, wenn die Presse anwesend ist. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass Ralph, mein Frisör, so kurz angebunden war, aber damals war ich selbst in Gedanken und fand dieses damals nicht so... bedeutungsvoll. Nun, ich stimmte mich mit Amelia ab, wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich ihre Meinung von damals nun eher teile. Damals fand ich, dass Lucius Malfoy eher ein Kavaliersdelikt begonnen hatte. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann ein Todesser sei. Kurz vor der Sitzung eilte dann noch Dolores an unseren Tisch und stellte eine Kanne mit Wasser und ein volles Wasserglas auf den Tisch. Ach, hätte ich ihr nur nicht so vertraut..."

„Sie meinen Dolores Umbridge?"

„Ja, meine ehemalige Stellvertreterin. Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht ganz, warum sie dies getan hat. Habe ich den wirklich so gar keine Menschenkenntnis? Ich hätte es erkennen müssen!"

„Was hättet Sie erkennen müssen?"

„Nun, als Dolores diese Taten in Hogwarts begangen hatte; als herauskam, dass sie die Dementoren auf Harry geschickt hatte, da war sie politisch nicht mehr zu halten gewesen. Ich konnte sie doch nicht in ihrem Amt belassen. Wenn ich sie aber entlassen hätte, wäre vielleicht aber meine Rolle in diesem Spiel aufgedeckt worden... dass ich ihr alle Möglichkeiten in die Hand gegeben habe, um Harry zu diskreditieren. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ihr wisst schon wer... so plötzlich wieder auftauchen soll. Es war für mich einfach unvorstellbar. Er war für mich... tot, Geschichte. Und ich hielt diese Story von Harry für eine... erfundene Gesichte eines leichtgläubigen Kindes. Als Dumbledore dann noch Harry recht gab, konnte ich auch nicht einfach diese Geschichte glauben. Für mich schien Dumbledore entweder senil oder er verfolgte ein weitaus gefährlicheres Unternehmen, dachte ich. Schließlich bekam ich Angst, Angst vor Dumbledore, Angst, dass er mir meine Privilegien streitig machen könnte. Und so begann ich mich zu wehren... wie ich es als Politiker nun mal schon über ein Jahrzehnt gemacht hatte. Dolores half mir dabei. Sie ist sehr machthungrig, aber ich dachte, sie sei loyal mir gegenüber. Doch als ich sie dann, als ich selbst... ihn gesehen hatte... glauben musste, dass er wirklich wieder da war... was für mich ein Schock war... als ich sie und damit mich aus der Schusslinie der Presse nehmen musste und Dolores als Stellvertreterin entließ, da rechnete ich einfach nicht mit ihrem Unverständnis. Sie hatte gedacht, ich würde in allen Punkten zu ihr stehen, würde alles was sie getan hatte, für Gut heißen, da es in ihrem Sinne richtig war. Richtig für die Zaubergemeinschaft. Und so muss sie erkannt haben, dass sie nicht mich, sondern die Zauberergemeinschaft vertreten muss."

„Cornelius... was hat dass jetzt mit Ihrem Inhaftieren zu tun?"

„Ja, sehen Sie denn nicht die Zusammenhänge. Ich habe Dolores in die Abteilung für Transportwesen versetzt. Ich! Und dort ist sie dann ein leichtes Ziel der Einschmeichelungen eines... ihr wisst schon wer, geworden. Sie war über mich enttäuscht, sie hatte mich verehrt, hatte gedacht, ich würde für die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft reden. Und alles was ich sage, wäre richtig. Und dann das! Und so begann sie ihre eigene Kariere anzustreben... mit Hilfe von ihm. Sie besorgte an diesem Tage einen Portschlüssel und brachte ihn ins Gericht."

„Einen Portschlüssel?"

„Ja... die Kanne, Arthur, die Kanne. Ich habe es damals auch nicht bemerkt. Aber heute, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann hätte es mir auffallen müssen. Warum trug sie ein volles Wasserglas hinein, wenn sie zusätzlich eine volle Kanne Wasser mitbrachte? Wasser in einer äußerst verbeulten Kanne. Zudem... sie weiß, dass ich ungern pures Wasser trinke. Einen guten Tee, immer, auch mal einen Kaffee... aber einfaches Wasser... nein, dies ist nicht mein Fall. Und so brachte sie das Glas mit, damit Mrs. Bones, sollte sie Durst bekommen, zum Glas greifen und nicht zur Kanne ".

Eine Minute schienen beide Männer zu schweigen, dann führ Cornelius Fudge fort.

„ Sie behelligte mich noch mit einigen sinnlosen Memos, die ich auf später verschob. Dann verließ sie mich und die Verhandlung begann... Arthur, habt ihr euch nie Gedanken gemacht, warum die Todesser, die das Gericht angriffen, solange gewartet haben?"

Arthur Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er, da Cornelius ihn nicht sehen konnte, dies auch noch einmal mündlich verneinte.

„Nun, zum einen, weil sie wohl die anderen Todesser erst noch befreien mussten. Sie sind doch befreit, nicht wahr?"

„Ja!"

„Und außerdem... Malfoy musste in eine optimale Position gelangen, von der er aus mich zu Boden reißen konnte. Erst als Malfoy dies Position einnehmen konnte, wurde das Zeichen für jene Todesser gegeben, die im Gericht anwesend waren. Ihr Ziel war nur eine Ablenkung. Er... von dem wir wissen, wer er ist, hatte nie vor, das Gericht anzugreifen, nein,... er wollte für einen Aufruhr, für Verwirrung sorgen. Habt ihr euch nie überlegt, warum eine minimale Anzahl von Todessern dem gesamten Zaubergamot, inklusive eines Dumbledores, die Stirn bieten wollte. Er wusste, dass jene Todesser verloren waren."

„Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass dies alles... geplant war?"

„Ja, es war alles von ihm ausgeheckt. Scrimgeour, der Malfoy festhalten sollte, ist... oder war mit einem Imperius-Fluch beladen. Und habt ihr euch nicht gewundert, warum plötzlich Nebel im Gericht erschien. Harry wird doch sicher davon berichtet haben."

„Ja"

„Nun, als Malfoy sich auf mich stürzte, da nahm er auch die Kanne vom Tisch mit. Wir stürzten beide unter den Tisch... und wurden im nächsten Moment durch den Portschlüssel hierher transportiert. Jeder im Gericht hätte mein Verschwinden sehen können... hätte jenes verdächtige Glimmen sehen können, was ein Portschlüssel immer erzeugt... wäre nicht der Nebel gewesen. So sah man nur meinen Sturz und dann nichts mehr... Damit nicht Amelia Bones etwas davon abbekam, wurde sie als erstes geschockt. Und auch Harry sollte geschockt werden. Ich sah nur im Fallen, wie ein Fluch in seinem Stuhl einschlug. Dann... im nächsten Moment war ich hier... im Angesicht zum Angesicht... mit... ihm"

„ Und was... geschah dann?"

„Und dann sah ich mich... es verschlug mir die Sprache... im nächsten Moment richtete... er seinen Zauberstab auf mich... und alles wurde schwarz um mich... und dann wachte ich hier auf... trug merkwürdige Sachen... und bin nun vollkommen haarlos und rasiert. Dieser Doppelgänger muss mit Malfoy zurückgekehrt sein, so nehme ich an?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Die Geschichte war schon so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie schon wieder glaubhaft war. Doch wenn alles dies stimmte, dann war Lord Voldemort nicht im Begriff die Macht zu erreichen... er besaß sie BEREITS.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

„M... m... m... möchtest du etwas essen?"

Harry schaute Joe Ball kritisch an, dann nickte er.

„G... g... gibt einen herzhaften F... F... Fleischeint... t... topf."

„Gut", sagte Harry kurz und setzte sich an den Tresen des dunklen Raumes. Der bucklige Schankwirt griff nach hinten, holte ein sehr großes und anscheinend scharfes Messer hervor und begann von einem großen Stück Fleisch, den Knochen herauszutrennen.

„Hattest G... G... Glück, das ich gerade rauskam."

Joe Ball schaute noch einmal kurz auf, ehe er wieder mit einem scharfen Messer Fleischscheiben von einem riesigen Knochen schabte. Dann warf er die Fleischscheiben in einen großen Kessel. Die Reste, Knochen aber auch noch weitere Fleischstücke, die er nicht zerkleinert hatte, stellte er neben der bühnenartigen Seenlandschaft, die die Hälfte des Schankraumes ausmachte. Harry sah sich um. Auf Grund der Dunkelheit im Schankraum konnte er kaum sehen, ob an den Tischen noch weitere Personen saßen. Nur wenige Fackeln erhellten diesen Teil der Schänke. Einzig auf der Galerie, von der man einen guten Ausblick auf die Geschehnisse im Schankraum und der Seenlandschaft hatte, waren ein wenig mehr Fackeln angebracht. Aber nicht die Galerie, nicht die vielen toten ausgestopften Tiere, die vielen Totenschädel oder der Schädel eines Drachen, der über der Theke angebracht war, waren die Attraktion der Restauration, sondern die durch Tageslicht überflutete Seenplatte, die auf so unnatürliche Art, die Hälfte des Raumes ausmachte. Harry schaute zu seinem Waldkauz hinüber, der auf seiner Sitzlehne hockte und unablässig jenes Ungetüm fixierte, welches inmitten der Seenlandschaft auf einer kleinen Insel träge in der Mittagssonne lag und sich nicht rührte. Doch auch Harry war sich deutlich bewusst, dass jenes Ungeheuer, jenes drei Meter große Krokodil, nicht ausgestopft war, sondern im nächsten Moment äußerst schnell reagieren konnte.

„Na, gefällt d... d... d... dir Emelie. Ei... Ei... Ei... Eigentlich ist sie ja E... E... E... Emelie, die 4. Habe sie selbst g... g... g... gezüchtet. Ist ein g... g... g... ganz liebes Sch... sch... schoß... h... h... hündchen. Allerdings d... d... d... darf man ihr n... n... n... nicht zu nah k... k... kommen, sonst hat m... m... m... man ein Körperteil w... w... w... weniger", sagte Joe Ball ein wenig lachend, wobei sein Gesichtausdruck sich ins noch Grauslichere verzog.

Dann nahm er die Fleischstückchen und warf sie dem Krokodil zu, das überraschend schnell reagierte. Harry schaute irgendwie angewidert auf das große Tier. Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was mit jemanden passieren würde, der aus Zufall in den See fallen würde. Joe schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn abermals wandte sich der bucklige Schankwirt an Harry.

„J... J... J... Jedenfalls weiß jeder, dass er bei mir nicht die Z... Z... Zeche prellen kann, ohne A... A... A... Ausw... w... wirkungen."

Dann begann Joe fürchterlich zu lachen. Harry wurde es noch mulmiger. Dieses Ungeheuer erinnerte ihn stark an einen Drachen. Ob Hagrid begeistert wäre von diesem Tier. Wahrscheinlich. Allerdings würde er nie einen Menschen einem seiner Ungeheuer willentlich vorwerfen. Jedenfalls nicht absichtlich.

„D... d... du kannst hier bleiben, b... b... bis es Mitternacht w... w... wird. Dann ist n... n... n... niemand mehr auf der Str... Str... Straße. Aber v... v... vielleicht möchtest du auch lieber meinen K... K... Kamin nutzen? "

„Danke... Warum helfen Sie mir", fragte Harry Joe Ball noch einmal.

„N... n... n... nichts zu danken, Junge . Und ich s... s... sagte es doch sch... sch... schon, I... I... Ich mag keine P... P... Polizei. Aber meinst du nicht, d... d... dass es eigentlich unhöflich ist, wenn deine Freundin sich immer noch nicht in i... i... i... ihrer richtigen Gestalt z... z... zeigt."

Harry schaute auf den Waldkauz, der nun Joe Ball musterte. Stille kehrte in die Schankstube ein. Dann begann der Waldkauz mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen, erst ganz langsam, dann immer schneller und dann... begann er sich zu strecken, wurde langsam größer und... nur wenig später verwandelte sich der Waldkauz in Angelika. Harry schaute sie gespannt an.

‚Wie hatte sie das nur getan? Hatte sie dies schon vorher gekonnt? Aber sie hatte doch gesagt, sie habe nicht gewusst, dass sie eine Zauberin sei. Hatte sie gelogen?', dachte Harry angestrengt nach.

„Hallo Harry", meinte Angelika, schaute aber auf sich selbst, als sei es ein riesiges Wunder, wieder ihren Körper zu sehen.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Habe mir nämlich Sorgen gemacht. Aber... Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das du ein Animagus bist?", meinte Harry säuerlich und musterte Angelika mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Ein... was?", fragte Angelika unsicher.

„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du dich in einen Waldkauz verwandeln kannst, aber nicht weißt, was ein Animagus ist. Nun... du bist ein Animagus, jemand der sich in ein anderes Tier verwandeln kannst."

„Aha... und das ist außergewöhnlich?"

Joe Ball schaute von Angelika zu Harry und von Harry zu Angelika. Irgendwie schien ihm dieses Gespräch zu amüsieren.

„Dazu benötigt man viel Zeit, dies zu erlernen. Es ist ein sehr schwieriger Zauber. Man muss genau wissen, was man da macht. Nicht viele Leute sind Animagi. Also, wo hast du diesen Zauber erlernt?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht", meinte Angelika und blickte hilflos Harry an.

„Aber man kann doch nicht mir nichts dir nichts einen solchen Zauber anwenden. Ohne ihn zu kennen? Das GEHT NICHT! Das ist nicht MÖGLICH"

Angelika schaute Harry weiterhin hilflos an.

„Hallo. M... M... M… Mein Name ist Joe B... B... Ball, hübsches Kind", meldete sich der Schankwirt leicht grinsend zu Wort und unterbrach schließlich das kleine Streitgespräch der beiden Teenager.

Harry konnte ein verräterisches Aufblitzen in dem gesunden Auge des Schankwirtes sehen, was Harry weiter daran hinderte, sich Angelika zu widmen. Dieser Mann war Harry nicht gerade sehr suspekt. Angelika nickte dem Mann ängstlich zu.

„Gut, dann lass ich euch m... m... mal allein. Setzt euch dort hinten in die E... E... Ecke. Da sieht man euch nicht gleich", sagte Joe und zeigte in eine der sehr dunklen Teile des Schankraumes.

„Danke", sagte Harry knapp und verließ dankbar mit Angelika den Tresen. Eine weitere Diskussion vor diesem Mann wollte Harry nicht weiter führen.

„Was hältst du von ihm", fragte Angelika leise und sah Harry ängstlich an.

„Weiß nicht. Merkwürdige Person. Er ist mir ein wenig ZU freundlich. Immerhin befinden wir uns hier in der Nocturn-Gasse, und die ist sicher nicht für ihre Freundlichkeit und Nächstenliebe bekannt."

„Meinst du, er wird uns an die SET verraten?"

„Nein, nicht an die oder an irgendeinen Auror oder einen Polizisten. Ich denke mir, er hat genug selbst ausgefressen, um sie zu meiden. Aber es könnte sein, dass er dich kennt. Oder weiß, wer du bist. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall äußerst vorsichtig sein. Er war so äußerst versessen, zu erkennen, wer du bist. Wir müssen äußerst vorsichtig sein und stets auf der Hut!"

Angelika nickte und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Und nun noch mal... wie hast du das mit der Verwandlung hinbekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich hatte Angst, so große Angst, dass ich nur noch flüchten wollte. Nur noch fliehen. Am besten... wollte ich wegfliegen. Und dann, stellte ich mir vor ein Vogel zu sein... mein Arm schmerzte ein wenig und dann... war ich jener Kauz."

„Dein Arm schmerzte?"

„Ja, der Arm, wo ich nun die Narbe habe."

Harry schaute in den Schankraum und grübelte... ihr Arm schmerzte? Sollte... sollte ein Teil von Pettigrew... ja nur so konnte es sein. Er besaß ja auch Eigenschaften, die einst Voldemort allein besessen hatte. Er konnte Parsel, jene Sprache der Schlangen, ohne sie gelernt zu haben. Er konnte Voldemort spüren, war durch seine Narbe mit ihm verbunden. Und Angelika... sollte sie Pettigrews besten Zauber können, ohne ihn gelernt zu haben, nur weil sie den Todesfluch von Pettigrew überlebt hatte. Gab jeder Zauberer, der einen nicht wirksamen Todesfluch abgab, einen Teil seines ‚Können' an sein Opfer dann ab. Da es nicht allzu viele Zauber gab, die einen solchen Fluch überlebten... eigentlich nur sie beide... konnte er nur diesen Schluss daraus ziehen. Aber...wenn das wahr war, war dann Angelika an Pettigrew gebunden? Konnte sie ihn spüren? Und... wenn Angelika einen solchen Zauber ohne ein richtiges Erlernen anwenden konnte... konnte er dann in einer ähnlichen kritischen Situation bestimmte Zauber Voldemorts anwenden, ohne das er sie erlernt hatte?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

„Nun Lucius, war das alles... oder haben Sie noch etwas?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich, schob seine Brille ein wenig gerade und spreizte dann seine Hände ein wenig, als würde er gleich zu einer munteren Lockerungsübung seiner Finger übergehen.

Lucius Malfoy saß dagegen eher verbissen auf seinem Stuhl und musterte seinen Gegenpart eindringlich. Er hatte gewusst, dass er hier in Hogwarts Dumbledore nichts vorschreiben konnte. Er hatte gewusst, das er einem Dumbledore auch in der Rhetorik kaum überlegen war. Dieser Mann war weder senil, noch harmlos. Er war noch in seinen alten Tagen ein gerissener Fuchs. Lucius hätte sich gefreut, wenn Dumbledore ihm Ärger gemacht hätte oder wenn er, wie das letzte Mal, als Cornelius Fudge und Dolores Umbridge hier in Dumbeldores Büro gestanden hatten, versucht hätte zu fliehen. Gut, auch er wäre einem Dumbeldore nicht bei weitem gewachsen gewesen, aber hätte Dumbeldore einen solchen Fehler begonnen, er hätte ihn in der Zauberergemeinschaft isolieren und ihn als Terroristen brandmarken können. Doch... nichts von alledem hatte Dumbledore getan. Er war freundlich und zuvorkommend gewesen, als wäre Lucius ein alter Freund, ein alter Bekannter aus vergangenen Zeiten, dem man auf liebenswerte Art Rede und Antwort stand. Und dem man schließlich, obwohl man viel gesagt hatte, eigentlich NICHTS mitgeteilt hatte. Lucius war schon hierher gekommen, denn einen Dumbledore konnte man nicht zwingen ins Ministerium zu kommen, um ihn dort zu verhören. Einen Dumbledore konnte man auch nicht verhaften, wie einen solchen Trottel, wie Arthur Weasley einer war. So war Lucius eben nach Hogwarts gekommen, um Dumbledore zu verhören. Und was war nun das Ergebnis dieses Verhöres? Eigentlich... Keines.

Dumbledore hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er und auch seine Freunde, nichts mit dem Tod von Lord Digby zu tun hatten. Und das er demnächst vor dem Zaubergamot die entsprechenden Beweise vorlegen werde. Er bat auf eine höchst liebenswerte Weise, aber sehr bestimmend, darum, Arthur Weasley so schnell wie nur möglich frei zu lassen, denn auch Arthur konnte dieses Unrecht nicht begangen haben. Was sollte Lucius dazu sagen? Sollte er sagen, dass der dunkle Lord alles über den Orden erfahren wollte und deshalb nicht nur einen Spion in ihre Reihen eingeschleust hatte, sondern auch über die Verhörten die Geheimnisse Dumbledores und des Ordens erfahren wollte? Sollte er sagen, dass der dunkle Lord vorhatte, Dumbledore so zu schwächen, dass er keine Hilfe mehr vom Orden zu erwarten hatte und somit allein, allein mit Harry, dastand? Er konnte nur darstellen, dass man allen Beweisen nachgehen müsste.

„Welche Beweise?", hatte Dumbledore gekontert. "Wissen Sie, wer diese sehr merkwürdig geschriebenen Zeilen an die Wand in Lord Digbys Zimmer geschrieben hat?"

Lucius starrte Dumbledore an. Woher wusste er, dass dort Wörter an die Wand geschrieben worden waren? Niemand hatte dies Dumbledore erzählt. Hatte dieser wirklich Beweise zur Unschuld der Mitglieder des Ordens? Woher? Und statt Dumbledore in die Enge zu treiben, drehte dieser den Spieß um. Nun war Lucius in Erklärungsnöten und je mehr er versuchte, sich aus diesen zu befreien, je mehr schien er sich zu verstricken.

„Nun, Lucius, ich finde es schön, dass Sie nach Ihrem Freispruch ein wenig Zeit gefunden haben, mit mir ein wenig... na sagen wir es so... zu plaudern. Aber ich weiß, der Aufbau dieser immensen Aufgabe, wie diese spezielle Truppe... SET heißt sie gleich noch mal?"

„Ja, SET!"

„... dieser SET, um die Todesser zu jagen und sie endgültig dingfest zu machen, erfordert Ihren ganzen Einsatz und deshalb will ich Ihnen auch nicht weiter die Zeit stehlen. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass Sie Zeit gefunden haben, mal wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, um sich mit einem alten Narren, wie ich einer bin, zu unterhalten. Nicht oft habe ich in der letzten Zeit ein so angenehmes Gespräch führen dürfen. Wie geht es ihrer Frau und Draco?"

Lucius verkniff sich seine Antwort und murmelte nur.

„Gut... auf jeden Fall besser, nachdem ich wieder... nach Hause zurückgekehrt bin."

„Das freut mich. Nun, ihren Sohn werde ich ja in nur wenigen Wochen wiedersehen, wenn für ihn das 6 Schuljahr beginnt. Ohh... wie doch die Zeit vergeht. Es war mir wie gestern, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal im großen Gemeinschaftsraum sah."

Dumbledore stand auf und gab Lucius die Hand, wobei er ihn freundlich angrinste. Er führte Lucius vorbei an seinem Schreibtisch, legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter, als jener noch schnell versuchte einen Blick auf die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch zu werfen.

„Sie interessieren sich für mittelalterliche Kirchen?", fragte Lucius und blieb ein wenig stehen, um noch mehr Informationen zu erhaschen. Vielleicht konnte er noch ersehen, wie weit Dumbledore war, die Geheimnisse der Quelle von Sul aufzudecken.

„Oh, ein Hobby. Sie wissen doch, mich faszinieren diese herrlichen Muggelbauten, wie auch ihre Geschichte und ihre Musik. Ihre Kunst. Diese wunderbaren romanischen Bauten. Ihre gotischen Fenster, ihre Altäre und Kuppeln. Ihre Transepte und Apsiden. Einfach herrlich. Und dann diese Herstellung, ganz ohne Magie. Wie einfach und doch so kompliziert diese Muggel doch irgendwo sind."

„Ja... ihre Kirchen sind wirklich... äh... irgendwie einmalig..."

„Sie interessieren sich auch dafür, Lucius?", sagte Dumbledore und führte Lucius weiter zur Tür.

„Nun, ich habe schon mal ein paar von ihnen besucht... ja, aber so richtig habe ich mich noch nicht darum gekümmert."

„Ach, da haben Sie wirklich etwas verpasst, Lucius. Sie sollten sich wirklich mal genauer damit befassen. Höchst interessant... Sie sagten, sie seien schon einmal in einer solchen Kirche gewesen, ja? Wo war das?"

Lucius schluckte. Er suchte nach einer Antwort, doch so leicht wollte ihm keine einfallen.

„Ich glaube in Worchester. Oder war es Manchester? Nun, dann in London, Canterbury, Bath..."

„Sie waren in Canterbury? Eine fantastische Kathedrale. Sie sind wirklich ein Glückpilz. Das nächste Mal müssen Sie mir davon berichten, Lucius. Ich habe leider noch keine Zeit gefunden, die Stelle aufzusuchen, wo Thomas Beckett ermordet worden ist. Diese Kathedrale muss ja grandios sein. Sie sind ein Glückspilz, Lucius. Nun... jedenfalls danke ich Ihnen, mich besucht zu haben und ich hoffe, Sie... und natürlich auch Ihre Begleitung..."

Dumbledore wandte sich den beiden Begleitern zu, die Lucius mitgebracht hatte,

„... haben eine angenehme Heimreise. Lucius, danke noch mal."

Noch einmal gab Dumbeldore Lucius Malfoy freundlich die Hand ehe er ihn endgültig aus dem Zimmer geleitete.

Als sich die Tür schließlich wieder schloss, veränderte sich die Mimik Dumbledores schlagartig. Nicht nur, dass er seine Hand an seinem Umhang abwischte, als hätte er eben etwas Unsauberes angefasst, auch sein fröhlicher Ausdruck war wie weggeblasen. Sicher, das Gespräch hatte ihn belustigt, denn er hatte Lucius mehrere Fallen gestellt, aus denen dieser nur unter größten Mühen wieder herausgekommen war und ihm damit mehr verraten hatte, als ihm lieb gewesen war. So hatte Dumbledore erfahren, dass außer Arthur niemand anderes weitere Informationen über den Orden preisgegeben hatte. Und das Arthur Informationen Lucius mitgeteilt hatte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass die SET unerlaubt Folter oder Veritasserum benutzte. Allerdings hatte Lucius nicht verraten, wo sich Arthur aufhielt. So dumm war dieser Mann nun auch nicht gewesen. Auch konnte Dumbledore den Kreis des Spiones ein klein wenig eindämmen. Es musste jemand sein, der leicht an Informationen herangekommen war, aber nicht eine spezielle Aufgabe besessen haben. Jemand der eher Botengänge unternommen hatte. Jemand der nicht zum Inneren Zirkel gehörte.

Doch eines hatte schließlich Dumbledore sehr erschreckt.

„Hoffentlich können wir Toms Ambitionen noch verhindern", murmelte Dumbledore und ordnete seine Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch. Er wusste, dass er sich bald nach Bath auf den Weg machen müsste, denn nun wusste er das Lord Voldemort bereits in Bath anwesend war. Vielleicht hatte er auch schon den Weg zur Quelle gefunden. Dumbledore atmete seufzend aus. Zunächst war er erschrocken gewesen, dass Lucius die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch gesehen hatte. Zunächst hatte er sich selbst verflucht, nicht gründlicher aufgeräumt zu haben. Doch dann war es zu einem Glücksgriff geworden.

Woher sollte Lucius mittelalterliche Kirchen kennen? Schon damit hatte sich der Mann verraten. Wieso sollte sich ein Lucius Malfoy um solche Dinge kümmern, wenn er sonst normalerweise alles Muggelartige verabscheute? Und dann schließlich die Aussage, er wäre in Bath gewesen. Dumbledore hatte schnell geschaltet und Canterbury erwähnt, als hätte er Bath nicht gehört. Doch dies war für Dumbledore das letzte Anzeichen gewesen, dass Lord Voldemort beabsichtigte, sein Ziel so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Und das er wusste, wo sich die Quelle befand. Noch einmal seufzte Dumbeldore laut auf, dann begann er ein Pergament zu beschreiben, dass an Professor McGonagall gerichtet war. Er konnte nicht mehr warten. Er, Dumbledore, musste jetzt handeln. Und er wusste auch, wie.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond( ): **Du hast richtig kombiniert. Ja, es war gar nicht Fudge. Na, ganz schön krass?! Aber ich hatte ja gesagt, dass es dich vom Hocker hauen wird. **–gg—**Das Dumbeldore gelächelt hat, ist jetzt wohl auch klar. Besser hätte es für ihn nicht kommen mögen, denn so hat er wichtige Informationen aus erster Hand erhalten. Freue mich immer sehr über deine Reviews, Und für deinen Einsatz meine Geschichte weiterzuverbreiten, danke ich dir besonders.

**laser-jet : **Na, hoffentlich hast du in deinem Kühlschrank kein Menschenfleisch. Das liebt nämlich dieser Alligator besonders gern!—gg— Danke, für dein Review.

**torence( ):** Das ich so manche Frage von euch gleich beantworten kann, freut mich dann immer sehr. Und das euch die Geschichte erfreut und ihr fast mit fiebert, macht mich richtig stolz. Und es treibt mich an, sie für euch so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. Woher ich die geschichtlichen Informationen so hernehme? Naja, ich habe mich immer schon ein wenig für Geschichte interessiert. ( Eine zeitlang besonders für Englische). Und den Rest, den google ich. Da gibt es einige Nachschlagewerke. Jedenfalls finde ich es selbst hochinteressant die Welt der Zauberer mit unserer Geschichte wie wir sie kennen zu verknüpfen. ( Und knuddel zurück....)

**Nell( ): **Ich hoffe ich lasse nicht zu viel im Dunklen. Und einiges wird ja, wie bei diesem Kapitel, auch erklärlicher. Ich versuche aber auch vieles zu erklären und viele Informationen zu geben, um die Reaktion der einzelnen Leute erklärlich zu machen. Und es macht mir Freude, geschichtliche Situationen einzubauen,. nachzuforschen und darzulegen. Sie nicht als geschichtliches Datum nur darzustellen, sozusagen als Zahl irgendwo im Raum, sondern ihnen auch Leben einzuhauchen, für sie Interesse zu wecken. Ich freue mich immer wieder über ein Review von dir und versuche es weiterhin so spannend wie möglich zu machen.

**Information zum Nachlesen: **

1.) Da jetzt der romanische Baustil ( 1000 bis hinein ins 12. Jahrhundert) in England genannt wurde, einige Informationen dazu

In der vornormanischen Zeit, also vor dem 10. Jahrhundert, waren die meisten der Gebäude aus Holz. Somit sind von ihnen nur wenige erhalten geblieben. Jene Gebäude, meist Kirchen, die dann aus dem 10. und 11. Jahrhundert stammen, waren dann klein und wurden grob konstruiert, zum Beispiel der Turm Aller Heiligen (frühes 11. Jahrhundert) bei Grafen Barton in Northampton. Doch schon bald ersetzte der normannische romanische Stil recht bald den sächsischen Stil, besonders nach der normannischen Eroberung im Jahre 1066 von William, dem Eroberer. Von 1120 bis 1200 wurden zahlreiche enorme normannische Kathedralen errichtet, wie die Hauptteile der Kathedralen bei Ely, Durham, Lincoln, Winchester ( ist eine wunderschöne Kathedrale....), und Gloucester und die große Abtei Kirchen in Yorkshire und Malmesbury in Wiltshire. Sie erhielten wundervolle Mittelschiffe, die mit Flächendächern gedeckt waren. Allerdings wurden diese oft später durch Gewölbe ersetzt, wie bei der Kathedrale in Durham. Seitengänge entstanden und wurden gewöhnlich mit Leistengewölben bedeckt. Andere Merkmale des Stiles schließen schwere Mauern, lange und schmale Gebäude, rechteckige Apsiden (das sind oberirdisch nachgebaute Grabstätten), doppelte Transepte ( Kreuzschiffe) und vertiefte Portale ein, die stark dekoriert wurden.

In vielen Gebieten ist der romanische Stil eine Fortsetzung frühchristlicher Kunst, wie in den basilikalen Kirchen von Rom. Einige romanische Kathedralen in unseren Breiten sind die in Speyer und Köln.

2.) Canterbury ist eine Stadt in der Grafschaft Kent im Südosten Englands. Canterbury ist der Sitz des Erzbischofs von Canterbury, des wichtigsten Erzbischofs Englands. Die Kathedrale von Canterbury ist die Grabstätte König Henry IV. von England und Edward, dem Schwarzen Prinzen, ihre größte Berühmtheit jedoch entspringt dem Mord an Thomas Becket im Jahre 1170. Aus diesem Grund hat sich Canterbury als ein Wallfahrtsort entwickelt und Menschen inspiriert.

3.) Thomas Becket, auch bekannt als Thomas von London, ( 21. Dezember 1118 in London; † 29. Dezember 1170 in Canterbury) war englischer Lordkanzler und als er diesen dann abgab, von 1162 bis 1170 Erzbischof von Canterbury. In dieser Position kam es zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihm und König Heinrich II. Diese sehr große Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen dem König und dem Erzbischof entfachte sich an dem Thema der Jurisdiktion über kriminelle Kleriker. Sowohl der König als auch der Erzbischof waren sich einig, das hart durchgegriffen werden musste. Aber beide wurden sich nie einig, welche Gerichte zuständig wären. Für Thomas war diese Auseinandersetzung eine Frage des Prinzips. Ein Kleriker konnte in seinen Augen nur vor einem kirchlichen Gericht zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Der Streit mit dem König wurde immer intensiver, so dass schließlich Thomas Beckett nach Frankreich fliehen musste. Mit Hilfe des Papstes konnte der Streit geschlichtet werden und Thomas Beckett, ein Kleriker, der stets seine Meinung offen sagte, konnte nach England zurückkehren. Doch er blieb für den König und später seinem Sohn ein Dorn im Auge. Am 29. Dezember 1170 ritten vier französische Ritter **in** der Kathedrale von Canterbury und fragten, wo sich der Verräter befände. Thomas Becket soll den vier Rittern mit den Worten "Hier bin ich, kein Verräter, aber Erzbischof und ein Priester Gottes" entgegen getreten sein. Die vier Ritter erschlugen darauf den Erzbischof in seiner Kathedrale, auf indirekten Geheiß des Königs, der bei einem Abendmahl herausposaunt hatte, dass es gut sei, wenn dieses „Geschmeiß" verschwinden würde. Wenige Jahre nach seinem Tod wurde Thomas Becket am 21. Februar 1173 heilig gesprochen. Sein Grab wurde eine bekannte Pilgerstätte im Mittelalter.

Beckets Ermordung spielt eine wichtige Rolle in Ken Follets Epos „Die Säulen der Erde".


	19. Vereint, getrennt und viele Fragen

Zusammenfassung

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff von Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen, besonders der Stadt Bath, zu erwerben, getötet. Bei diesem Anschlag wird auch die nicht als Zauberin registrierte Deutsche Angelika Reiner erheblich verletzt, die aber auf Grund ihrer Accessoire, einem Anhänger und dem Armring des Bladuds, ungewöhnlich schnell wieder heilt. Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt, erkennt in einer Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen Pettigrew und alarmiert den Orden. Ohne aber Weiteres abzuwarten, macht er sich nach Birmingham auf, um Informationen von Angelika zu erhalten. Nicht zu früh, denn kurz nachdem er abreist, wird der Ligusterweg von Todessern angegriffen; allerdings erfolglos. In Birmingham angekommen, trifft Harry nicht nur auf den Heiler Neil O'Sullivan, sondern er kann auch verhindern, das Angelika mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt wird. Neil, der mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder Tyroon zur selben Zeit wie Harrys Eltern auch Hogwarts besucht hatte, schließt sich, wie einst sein von Todessern getöteter Muggel-Vater, dem Orden des Phönix an. Zusammen mit Harry und der gesundeten Angelika, die so stark zu sein scheint, wie ihr Verwandter, der schwarze Magier Grindelwald, reist er zum Grimmauldplatz, wo sie vor den Todessern geschützt und zur Zauberin ausgebildet werden soll. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich dabei in Angelika, die anscheinend seine Gefühle zu erwidern scheint. Doch als Hermione ihm von einer Umarmung Harrys mit Angelika erzählt, scheint sich sein „Glück" in Luft aufzulösen.

Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, sucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Und genau diese Quelle, ein Jungbrunnen, der das Altern verhindert und Unsterblichkeit verspricht, sucht Lord Voldemort, um endlich unsterblich zu werden. Dumbledore will dies natürlich verhindern.

Doch der Orden des Phönix steht noch vor einem viel größerem Problem. Nicht nur, dass sich in ihren Reihen ein Maulwurf befindet, sondern durch einen Angriff auf das Gericht beim Prozess gegen Malfoy und Crabbe, kommen jene durch einen ausgeklügelten Schachzug frei. Wie Arthur Weasley später erfährt, konnte bei dem Angriff ein Austausch des echten Cornelius Fudge durch einen Doppelgänger vollzogen werden. Mit diesem raffinierten Schachzug, bei dem Dolores Umbridge, die nun auf der Seite des dunklen Lordes agiert, und Lucius Malfoy zu neuen Leitern einer speziellen Polizeitruppe, der SET, ernannt werden, um Jagd auf „Terroristen" des Staates zu machen, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates an sich reißen. Auf Grund eines Mordes an einem Geldgeber Lord Voldemort, den dieser dem Orden des Phönix unterschieben kann, wird Arthur Weasley im Ministerium verhaftet und andere Mitglieder des Ordens gesucht, um sie zu verhören. Arthur, gefoltert und verletzt, trifft im Gefängnis auf den richtigen Cornelius Fudge. Harry, der sich mit Angelika, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neil und Mrs. Weasley in der Winkelgasse aufhält, wird rechtzeitig, gewarnt und kann einer Festnahme durch die SET entgehen. Auf der Flucht vor der SET werden Harry und Angelika von den anderen getrennt, die durch die Weasley-Zwillinge nach Warwick entkommen können. Nur mit Glück und durch den Schankwirt Joe Ball kann Harry und Angelika, die sich unerwartet bei der Flucht in einen Waldkauz verwandelt hatte, einer Festnahme entgehen. Doch spielt dieser Joe Ball ein ehrliches Spiel? Und besitzt Harry und Angelika noch über weitere bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten, als Angelikas Animagus-Fähigkeiten? Bei einem Besuch, der eigentlich eher ein Verhör sein sollte, erfährt Dumbledore von Lucius Malfoy, dass Arthur Informationen unter Druck der SET gegeben hat, aber er erfährt auch, dass Lord Voldemort schon in Bath ist, um zur Quelle der Sul vorzudringen. So macht er sich auf den Weg.

**19. Vereint, getrennt und viel Fragen**

Langsam schlich Ron weiter, wobei er versuchte, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Allerdings war das durch die Dielen in Neils altem Landhauses gar nicht so einfach, da diese bei jeder kleinsten Erschütterung laut anfingen zu knarren.

„Verdammt, da ist ja der Ghul auf unserem Dachboden zu Hause leiser", murmelte Ron leise vor sich hin. Er hatte vor niemand aufzuwecken, denn er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand bei dieser nächtlichen Wanderung aufhielt. Nach einiger Zeit kam Ron endlich in der Küche des Hauses an. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, ob ihn irgend jemand gesehen hatte, dann ging er zu jenem Ungetüm von Möbelstück, den Neils ‚Kühlschrank' genannt hatte und der auf muggelweise die Speisen sehr kalt hielt.

‚Merkwürdige Dinger. Was sagte Neil, sie würden über Strom betrieben, als über... war das Wort richtig... Elepzitrität... oder so ähnlich. Aber, die Lebensmittel bleiben eben ohne Zauber kalt', dachte sich Ron, nahm ein großes Stück Wurst heraus und ließ es in seinen Rucksack verschwinden. Noch einmal schaute er sich um, ehe er auch einige Hähnchenschenkel in seinem Rucksack verschwinden ließ.

‚Nun, man weiß ja nicht, wie viel Seidenschnabel so braucht. Und immerhin, noch ist es ja nicht klar, wo Harry und Angelika steckten. Und die Suche nach ihnen konnte ja immerhin auch länger als die halbe Nacht dauern, versuchte Ron sich selbst zu beruhigen, nachdem er auch eine Flasche Kürbissaft untergebracht hatte. Noch einmal sinnierte er vor sich hin, ob er noch etwas vergessen hätte, als er ein verdächtiges Geräusch vernahm. Schnell kauerte er sich hinter der Küchentür und schaute angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, in der Hoffnung, von demjenigen, der auf dem Weg in die Küche war, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

„Lumos", sagte eine Gestalt, die kurz daraufhin in ein fahles Licht eines Zauberstabes getaucht in der Küche erschien. Ron erstarrte, währenddessen die Gestalt sich in Richtung Kühlschrank bewegte, diesen aufmachte und darin nach Sachen suchte. Schließlich nahm die Gestalt einen mitgebrachten Rucksack hoch und füllte diesen mit irgendwelchen Lebensmitteln.

„Könntest du mir sagen, was du hier tust, Hermione?", flüsterte Ron so leise, dass nur sie dies hören konnte. Überrascht ließ Hermione ihren Rucksack los, der daraufhin mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden fiel. Eine weitere Flasche Kürbissaft rollte heraus, wobei sich ihr Deckel öffnete und einiges auf dem Boden der Küche ergoss.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, mich so zu erschrecken!", zischte Hermione zurück und hielt sich die Hand an ihr Herz, anscheinend um zu fühlen, wie ihr Herz raste.

„Oh,... entschuldige, aber dennoch... was tust du hier?"

Hermione schaute immer noch entsetzt, um dann auf ihren Rucksack zu schauen.

„Verdammt, schau dir an, was DU angestellt hast. Mensch, Ron, das Zeug klebt doch. Hoffentlich haben meine Bücher nichts abbekommen."

Schnell bückte sie sich, nahm den Deckel der Flasche auf und schraubte ihn auf die Kürbissaftflasche, die nun nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt war. Dann untersuchte sie ihren Rucksack, ehe sie ein Tuch nahm und den verschütteten Saft aufwischte. Ron starrte sie bei dieser Arbeit nur verdutzt an. Was wollte Hermione hier? Vor allem... voll bekleidet, mit Regencape und festem Schuhwerk.

„Sag mal, du hattest vielleicht nicht vor, mal zu schauen, ob du nicht etwa Harry helfen könntest?", fragte Ron so vorsichtig und freundlich wie möglich.

Hermione blickte ängstlich auf. Dann nach einiger Zeit schien sie sich zu etwas durchgerungen zu haben.

„Und... wenn, das so wäre?"

Ron begann zu grinsen.

„Wieso grinst du so? Ist es vielleicht von mir so untypisch, Harry helfen zu wollen? Er ist immer noch nicht da... wer weiß, ob er nicht in irgendeinem Dilemma steckt. Da ist es doch besser, wenn jemand ihn da vielleicht rausholen kann. Immerhin bin ich mit ihm befreundet."

„Und ich nicht?", fragte Ron jetzt etwas schnippischer.

„Doch... aber ich dachte, dass du jetzt, wenn er etwas mit Angelika hat, nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen bist."

Ron ließ nur ein für ihn untypisches „Pfff" hören, welches normalerweise eher von Hermione zu hören gewesen wäre.

„Harry ist immer noch mein Freund", meinte Ron schließlich.

Hermione schaute Ron an, dann lächelte sie.

„Sag, mal, du hattest nicht vielleicht den gleichen Gedanken wie ich? Hmm? Irgendwie schon komisch mit uns beiden...so ausgerüstet und angezogen hier zu stehen... Und hast du vielleicht die Hähnchenschenkel in deinem Rucksack? Die vermisse ich nämlich im Kühlschrank!"

Ron begann ebenfalls wieder zu lächeln.

„Mmh, habe ich... nach los, dann komm, ehe sich noch jemand unser ‚Expedition' anschließen möchte. Nicht, dass nachher das ganze Haus wach ist und unsere Aktion erst noch besprochen werden muss."

Hermione nickte ihm zu, nahm ihren Rucksack auf und ging so vorsichtig wie möglich in Richtung des Raumes, in dem sich Seidenschnabel befand.

„Ron... du bist Harry wirklich nicht böse wegen Angelika?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du... ich habe nachgedacht. Es ist ja nicht wirklich raus, ob er was mit Angelika hat oder nicht. Ein Umarmen ist ja keine großartige Sache. Harry hätte dich ja auch umarmen können. Und? Ist er dann mit dir zusammen? Selbst wenn sie ihn auf die Wange geküsst hätte, wüsste ich noch nicht, ob das nicht freundschaftlich wäre. Weißt du... ich brauche da eine Bestätigung. Harry soll mir sagen, ob er auf sie steht... ob er mit ihr zusammen ist. Ehe ich nicht Hundertprozent weiß, ob dass so ist... weiß ich gar nichts. Und dieser Zustand ist schlimmer, als wenn alles klar wäre. Aber... das ist nicht der wirkliche Grund, warum ich gehe, Hermione. Harry würde nichts anderes tun, wenn ich in seiner Situation wäre...wenn ich da draußen gejagt werden würde. Er würde, wie bei Sirius, alles Erdenkliche unternehmen, mich zu retten, egal ob da etwas zwischen uns vorgefallen wäre. Und aus genau diesem Grund tue ich dies. Weil Harry mein Freund ist. Weil er mich vielleicht brauchen kann."

Ron atmete aus. Er fühlte sich soviel erleichtert, dass er das eben sagen konnte, jemanden gerade _dies _sagen zu können, der ihn verstand.

„Ja... du hast recht", sagte Hermione mit leicht weinerlicher Stimme. Ron konnte nicht sehen, aber es schien ihm als würde Hermione die eine oder andere Träne verkneifen müssen.

„Und, wo wollt ihr hin?", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihnen.

„Neil?", fragte Ron erschrocken.

„Jap... was macht ihr hier um... halb eins Uhr nachts, vollbepackt, angezogen, mitten auf der Treppe. Ihr habt nicht zufällig vor, Harry zu suchen?"

„Nun... ach verdammt, ja, wir wollten ihn suchen. Ich kann diese Warterei nicht ausstehen. Harry könnte unsere Hilfe vielleicht gebrauchen. Und wir haben beide nicht vor, uns von unserem Vorhaben jetzt noch abzubringen."

Neil, der nun in das fahle Licht einer Lampe trat, grinste die beiden an.

„Fein, na dann habe ich ja wenigstens Begleitung bei der Suche", meinte er die beiden angrinsend. „ Und... wie habt ihr euch vorgestellt ihn zu suchen?"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Langsam füllte sich der Raum. Immer mehr merkwürdige Gestalten betraten den Schankraum und setzten sich an die wenigen Tische oder gingen zur Bar, hinter der Joe Ball und eine merkwürdige verschrobene Hexe den Gästen rauchende Getränke servierten. Auch von der Galerie konnte Harry nun Wortfetzen hören, Gelächter, Rufe und lautes Stimmengewirr. Angestrengt schaute er ins Dunkle, immer bereit im nächsten Moment loszuspringen, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und einen Fluch abzuschicken. Er schaute zu Angelika, die sich mit einem leicht glasigen Blick an ihn angelehnt hatte und nun kurz vor dem Einschlafen war.

‚Wie kann man nur jetzt schlafen?', fragte sich Harry, dessen Nerven fast gespannt waren wie Drahtseile.

„Joe, wann gibt es eine Fütterung von Emelie?", fragte vergnügt laut ein Gast zum Schankwirt.

„N... n... nun, heute haben w... w... wir keinen... direkten G... G... Gast. Aber wir haben z... z... z... zwei ehrliche G... g... Gegner. In einer halben Stunde werden sie entscheiden, w... w... w... wer von ihnen der be... bes... bes...bessere ist.", beantwortete Joe Ball lachend die Frage.

Harry schaute den Gast fragend an, der sich anscheinend auf irgendein Event freute und dies leise seinem Nebenmann mitteilte. Das Lokal wurde immer voller, wobei dies scheinbar ein Treffpunkt von einigem Gesocks war. Polizisten, Auroren - selbst Leute wie die SET wären hier nicht einzeln anzutreffen, es sei denn sie wären lebensmüde. Kein Wunder, dass dieser Gasthof in der Nocturn-Gasse lag. Harry hoffte, dass es bald nach Mitternacht war, denn um diese Zeit hatte Joe Ball ihm versprochen, würde er sie aus dem Gastraum bringen. Um in Sicherheit gebracht zu werden. Ob die SET noch draußen patrouillierte, konnte Joe nicht sagen, aber nach Mitternacht war es deutlich leichter das Gasthaus, die Nocturn-Gasse und selbst die Winklegasse hinter sich zu lassen.

Schließlich begannen einige Gäste zu klatschen und irgendjemanden anzufeuern. Und richtig, innerhalb einer Traube von Menschen konnte Harry einen kleinen Mann sehen, der sich allein mit einer Hose bekleidet dem See näherte. Von der anderen Seite erschien ebenfalls ein Mann, deutlich größer, der ebenfalls seine Kleidung entledigt hatte. Die Leute pfiffen begeistert und schienen den einen oder anderen der beiden anzufeuern.

„Sehr verehrtes Publikum, heute sehen Sie wieder einen der Höhepunkte, auf die Sie schon die ganze Zeit gewartet haben und die es nur hier, in Joes Kneipe ‚Zum Alligator', zu sehen gibt. Heute, wertes Publikum, gibt es einen Zweikampf, einen Kampf zwischen zwei alten Feinden, die sich gegenseitig und mit der Natur auseinander setzen werden."

„Ja... hehe... das ist gut... mit MUTTER Natur...hehe", rief ein dicklicher Mann dazwischen.

Harry schaute verwundert umher. Die Leute schienen irgendwie mit froher Erwartung auf etwas zu warten. Immer mehr Gäste schienen den Gasthof aufzusuchen. Harrys Blick ging in Richtung Tür, die wiederum aufging. Einige kahlgeschorene Männer in engen grünlich wirkenden Umhängen, auf denen irgendein Abzeichen daraufgestickt war, betraten den Gastraum. Der erste Mann schien irgendwie ihr Anführer zu sein, ein bulliger Mann, deutlich älter als die Anderen, der eine schwarze Augenklappe trug. Doch ehe Harry sich mit den Neuankömmlingen näher beschäftigen konnte, verlor er sie in der Menge.

„Auf der einen Seite ist Paul Gascogne, der Herausforderer, 110 kg schwer, 1 Meter 80 groß, Sieger dreier Battles...und auf der anderen Seite der Herausgeforderte, der Stänkerer, Richard O'Brian, genannt der Trollkopf, 98 kg schwer, 1,74 groß. Er startet heute zum ersten mal zu einem Kampf. Nun meine Herren, sie kennen die Regeln... gut. Sieger ist, wer als erster ohne Schaden aus dem Becken wieder herauskommen wird. Meine Herren, sind Sie bereit?"

Harry starrte auf die beiden Männer, die sich feindlich anschauten. Sie würden doch nicht... oh, Merlin, die steigen doch nicht zu diesem Krokodil in dieses... sie tun es! Harry sah mit Erstaunen wie die beiden Männer in den See gingen und dann darin begannen, um die Insel zu schwimmen. Harry hatte nicht gesehen, ob einer der beiden Männer einen Zauberstab mitgenommen hatte. Nur so würde er dieses Vieh von Krokodil aufhalten können, das nun langsam die Augen öffnete und dann sich aufmachte ebenfalls ins Wasser zu gleiten.

„Oh... Emelie lässt sich heute abend aber gleich zu Wasser. Hast sie wohl nicht so gut gefüttert, Joe, was?"

Harry schaute immer noch auf die beiden Männer, die sich versuchten, gegenseitig unter Wasser zu drücken und nicht sahen wie das Krokodil ihnen immer näher kam. Fast wollte Harry ihnen schon zurufen, sie sollen sich aus dem Wasser bewegen, als ein Stimme von hinten ihn daran hinderte.

„Nun, g... g... gefällt dir mein kleines Sch... Sch... Sch... Schauspiel?"

„Diese... diese Männer werden doch nicht?"

„Oh, doch... doch, doch... einer von b... b... beiden wird wohl heute Abend nicht aus meinem G... G... Gasthof k... k... kommen", sagte Joe Ball grinsend und bewegte sich wieder zum Tresen. Harry starrte dem Gastwirt hinterher. Dann hörte er die Schreie des Publikums und er sah, wie sich einer der beiden Schwimmer wieder in Richtung Menschenmenge bewegte, während der andere plötzlich verschwunden war. Harry schüttelte entsetzt seinen Kopf. Was für ein Mensch war dieser Joe Ball. Der große Paul Gascogne bewegte sich aus dem Wasser, wobei die Stimme wieder anhob.

„Und Sieger dieses Zweikampfes ist wieder der Champion, Paul Gascogne, der zum vierten Mal unverletzt diesen Kampf bestanden hat."

Harry sah, wie die Leute dem Schwimmer auf die Schultern schlugen und ihm ein Getränk in die Hand drückten. Was für Menschen waren dies hier? Ihn ekelte dies hier an. Keiner schien den Verlust des anderen Schwimmers so richtig als schlimm zu empfinden. Harry überflog die Menschenmenge mit den Augen und sah, wie Joe Ball mit dem Mann mit der Augenklappe redete. Dann sah er wie dieser dem Gastwirt etwas gab. Einen großen Sack? In diesem Augenblick zuckte ein Blitz durchs Wasser und der Verlierer des Kampfes wurde in einer hohen Wasserfontäne an Land gespült.

„Oh, was ist das? Da... da hat doch jemand sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten. Keine Zauberstäbe heißt es da. Nun, zwar hat diese Aktion Richard O'Brian wohl kurzweilig das Leben gerettet, allerdings meine Herrn hat er wohl seinen linken Arm eingebüßt. Damit hat er den Kampf verloren."

Joe Ball eilte nach vorn und verschwand in die Menschenmenge. Harry Hand zuckte wieder zum Zauberstab. Auf der einen Art war er erleichtert, dass der andere Schwimmer ebenfalls noch lebte und dem Krokodil entkommen war, auf der anderen Seite hasste er diese ganze Situation. Er wollte hier nur noch schnell weg.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Angelika, die auf Grund des Kraches nun wieder zu sich gekommen war und sich umsah. Was sollte Harry sagen?

„Nicht jetzt", versuchte er Angelika zu beruhigen.

„Aber warum denn nicht? War irgend etwas aufregendes vorgefallen?"

„Nein. Angelika bitte, ich werde es dir später erzählen, aber jetzt bitte nicht!"

„Ich würde es aber gern wissen. Warum ist den dort jemand halbnackt. Und... Es sind hier soviel Menschen. Und..."

„I... I... Ihr beide... ihr k... k... könnt jetzt m... m... mitkommen."

Harry hatte nicht gesehen, dass Joe Ball wieder aus der Menschenmenge getreten war und nun hinter ihnen stand. Harry drehte sich abrupt um und hätte fast seinen Zauberstab herausgerissen. Dann atmete er tief wieder ein.

„Gut", sagte er schließlich und erhob sich. Auch Angelika stand auf und folgte den beiden, immer noch Harry fragend anschauend, durch die Menschenmenge in Richtung Ausgang. Kurze Zeit später, ohne von den anderen anscheinend so richtig bemerkt worden, kamen sie in einen Vorraum der Gaststätte.

„W... w... wartet hier, ich sehe nach ob die L... L... Luft rein ist", sagte Joe Ball und hob abwartend die Hand. Dann schritt er aus dem Gasthof. Angelika drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Ich hoffe, wir kommen bald nach Warwick. Irgendetwas stört mich an diesem Joe Ball. Ich weiß nicht..."

„**Incarcerus**!"

Im nächsten Augenblick lagen Harry und Angelika gefesselt am Boden des Raumes. Harry versuchte an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, doch die Fesseln schnürten sich in sein Fleisch. Er drehte sich um und sah Joe Ball und einen anderen Mann in den Raum kommend.

„Was soll das? Helfen Sie mir!"

„T... T... T... Tut mir furchtbar leid, P... P... P... Potter, aber d... d... d... das werde ich nicht machen!"

„Sie Hund, Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden uns nicht der Polizei ausliefern!"

„D... d... d... das werde ich auch nicht tun. N... N... N... Nicht der Polizei. Ich mag keine P... P... P... Polizei. U... U... U... Und ihnen, Potter, w... w... w... wird auch nichts geschehen. S... S... Sie werde ich zur Winkelgasse bringen, in S... S... S...Sicherheit."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Doch Harry hörte nur noch einen Schrei und als er sich herumrollte, sah er wie eine ohnmächtige Angelika von einem Mann auf seine Schulter geladen wurde. Er erkannte ihn als einen der Männer, die mit dem Mann mit der Augenklappe das Lokal betreten hatten.

„Was wollt ihr von ihr? Lasst sie los!"

Harry krümmte sich in seinen Stricken, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, irgendwie an den Zauberstab zu kommen.

„P... P... Potter, es bringt n... n... nichts. Ihr tut euch nur noch weh. I... I... Ihr könnt es nicht v... v... v... verhindern, dass sie d... d... d... das Mädchen mitnehm... m... m... men. Sie ist für sie s... s... sehr wichtig."

„Aber warum? Warum Angelika? Warum nicht mich?"

Der Mann nickte Joe Ball zu und verließ mit Angelika das Haus.

„E... e... e... euch? Nein, an euch wage ich mich nicht heran, P... P... P... Potter. S... S... S... Sollte euch ein Haar g... g... g... gekrümmt werden, dann h... h... habe ich gleich z... z... z... zwei große Z... Zauberer hier in meinem Haus. Dann würde entweder D... D... D... Dumbledore oder der dunkle Lord her kommen, um sich an mir zu r... r...r...rächen. Nein, Potter, das wage ich nicht."

„Aber warum sollte sich der dunkle Lord an euch rächen, wenn ihr mir schadet?"

„Ha, ... w...w...w...weil ER sich an euch r...r... r... rächen möchte. Und er diese R... Rache sehr ernst n... n... n... nimmt."

„Aber wer waren diese Männer?"

„D... d... d... das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. I... I... I... Ich habe für sie einen guten Pr... Pr... Pr... Preis b... b... b... bekommen. Sei glücklich, sie ist jetzt weg. So, B...Bruce, nimm den J...Jungen und f... f... f... folge mir"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„... dann muss man den Trank dreimal in Uhrzeigerrichtung rühren, ehe man schließlich die zermahlende Nunduzunge hinzufügt."

,Nunduzunge. Nundu? Verdammt, was war das noch mal, fragte sich Draco Malfoy und überflog noch einmal den Text des Zaubertrankes, welchen er in einem der verbotenen Bücher seines Vaters gefunden hatte.

Es war hochinteressant, solche Texte, die verbotene Zaubertränke beschrieben, nachzulesen. Vielleicht konnte er den einen oder anderen Zaubertrank in Snapes Keller herstellen, ohne das dieser davon ahnte. Draco grinste.

‚Und dann an irgendeinem ausprobieren. Vielleicht an einem dieser Lebewesen von Hagrid, diesem schwachsinnigen Holzkopf von Riesen. Vielleicht an dessen Saurüden? Oder an Hagrid selbst?'

Doch dann zog Draco es lieber vor, an jemanden anderen zu denken, dem er gern einen solchen Zaubertrank einflößen wollte.

‚Potter!'

Wie gern würde er Harry Potter etwas von diesen Zaubertränken geben, ihm diese eigenhändig einflößen.

‚Oh, wie schön wäre es, ihn leiden zu sehen, zu sehen, wie er sich schmerzvoll umherwälzte.'

Draco rieb sich lustvoll die Hände.

‚Was für ein Gedanke. Und niemand, der dann diesem Potter helfen könnte, nicht Snape, nicht einmal dieser unmögliche Schulleiter Dumbledore. Selbst er nicht, von dem es hieß, er wäre der stärkste Zauberer der hiesigen Zeit, könnte dann Potter retten.'

Dieser Gedanke erwärmte Draco und ließ ihn verschmitzt lächeln.

‚Niemand könnte ihm helfen, nicht dieses Schlammblut von Hermione Granger, diese Immerbesserwisserin. Nur ich, Draco Malfoy, konnte dann entscheiden, ob Potter dann leben dürfte oder nicht. Nur auf mein Wohlwollen würde es dann ankommen, ob Harry Potter am Leben blieb.'

Eine entzückende Vorstellung.

‚Wenn Potter dann leben bliebe, würde er mir, Draco Malfoy, stets dankbar sein.'

Wieder lächelte Draco Malfoy, entzückt bei diesen Vorstellungen. Dann aber wischte er die Gedanken hinfort und begann abermals den Zaubertrank durchzulesen, den er sich gerade ausgesucht hatte.

‚Nunduzunge? Irgendwo habe ich mal von einem Nundu gehört, bloss wo?'

Draco schaute sich um, ob er irgendwo ein Buch sah, in welchem er nachsehen hätte können. Doch auf Anhieb konnte er keines erblicken.

‚Sollte ich Vater fragen?'

Doch Draco wusste, dass er seinen Vater jetzt nicht mit solchen „alltäglichen" Sachen kommen konnte. Wie dankbar war Draco gewesen, als sein Vater Fudge vor den Todessern gerettet hatte und dann von diesem rehabilitiert worden war. Obwohl... es hatte Draco schon irgendwie irritiert, denn er wusste, dass sein Vater eigentlich ein Todesser war und im Namen Voldemort Dinge tat, die nicht jeder Rechtens finden mochte.

‚Aber das waren ja Sachen gegen diese Halbblüter oder gar Schlammblüter. Und irgendein Muggel, den es da traf, der war es auch nicht wert.'

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Nein, diese Wesen waren es nicht wert im gleichen Atemzug genannt zu werden mit einem Reinblüter, wie es mein Vater ist... und wie ich es bin.'

Draco stand auf und bewegte sich zum Regal, wo viele Bücher seine Vater standen und in denen er hoffte, den Nandu zu finden. Grübelnd blickte er auf die Buchrücken.

‚Jetzt komme ich mir schon wie diese Granger vor, dieser Bücherwurm. Aber, ich gebe zu, die Informationen in diesen Büchern sind schon hoch interessant.'

Ein Klacken der Tür unten in der Halle schreckte ihn hoch. Könnte dies schon sein Vater sein? Er würde früh heute nach Hause kommen. Verdammt früh. Eigentlich nicht seine Art, nachdem er nun in der magischen Welt ein Held war und diese Arbeit im Ministerium ausführte. Leiter der SET! Nun ja, aber stolz war Draco schon auf seinen Vater. Leise nahm er das Zaubertrankbuch vom Schreibtisch und stellte es im Regal wieder an jene Stelle, von der er es vor einiger zeit genommen hatte. Draco hoffte, dass es sein Vater nicht unbedingt merken würde.

‚Ob er es billigen würde, wenn ich diese Bücher verwenden würde? Nun ja, vielleicht wäre er dann auch stolz auf mich?'

Draco hielt inne, als er ein leises Flüstern aus der Vorhalle hörte.

‚Wer mag da gekommen sein?', fragte er sich und bewegte sich leise zur Tür, um zu horchen, wer ihr Anwesen betreten hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht herkommen dürfen, Narcissa. Es ist gefährlich für dich... und auch für mich", hörte Draco eine altbekannte ölige Stimme, die er sofort Severus Snape zuordnen konnte.

„Ich weiß... ich weiß, Severus, aber... es wäre ebenso für dich und mich gefährlich, wenn wir uns wieder da draußen treffen würden. Er hegt schon heute einen Verdacht gegen mich. Doch es ist zu wichtig, dich und Dumbledore zu warnen. Er... du weißt von wem ich spreche... ist in Bath und er... weiß, dass Dumbledore auch nach Bath gehen wird. Professor Dumbledore muss äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen, denn..."

Narcissa Malfoy atmete tief ein, als würde es ihr schwer fallen, das folgende zu sagen

„... denn er stellt Dumbledore eine Falle. Um was es genau geht, weiß ich nicht. Nur, dass er Dumbledore erwartet. Und nicht allein. Deshalb... deshalb darf Dumbledore nicht allein nach Bath gehen, nicht allein nach der Quelle der Sul forschen."

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Ich habe ihn und... Bellatrix belauscht. Sie war hier um ihm neue Instruktionen zu bringen. Und er berichtete, wie er bei Professor Dumbledore war. Als sie dies hörte, da lachte sie schallend auf und sagte so etwas in der Art, dass sich darüber der dunkle Lord sehr freuen würde. Er sei schon sehr weit vorgedrungen und hat die Quelle fast erreicht. Und dabei habe er etwas entdeckt, was er gegen Dumbledore einsetzen wolle, was diesem gefährlich werden könnte. Etwas was bei ihm, dem dunklen Lord, nicht so wirke. Sie ging nicht genau darauf ein, aber sie schien sehr zuversichtlich zu sein. Sie forderte Lucius nur auf, alles zu tun, um Harry Potter zu finden und ihn dann nach Bath zu bringen. Wie sagte sie noch mal.

‚Ist Dumbledore erst einmal seinen Kräften beraubt, wird sich niemand mehr vor diesen Potter stellen. Dann wird dieser Knabe sich dem dunklen Lord beugen müssen.'

Bitte ihr müsst Dumbledore dies sagen... allein läuft er in eine Falle."

Draco hörte nicht Snape antworten. Stille trat ein. Dann, nach einigen Minuten, hörte er Snape einiges sagen. Allerdings konnte er dies nur in Bruchstücken hören.

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein... er könnte... deinen Sohn..."

Draco erschrak.

‚Was ist mit mir? Was könnte er? Wer er?'

Wieder versuchte Draco atemlos zu horchen, doch die beiden, seine Mutter wie auch sein Lehrer, Severus Snape, entfernten sich von ihm. Dann hörte er nur das Klacken der Tür. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf.

‚Warum wollte meine Mutter, dass Dumbledore gewarnt wurde? Warum sollte dies mein Lehrer Severus Snape übernehmen? Warum hatte meine Mutter meinen Vater belauscht? Stand sie nicht auf seiner Seite?'

Draco gingen plötzlich so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.

‚Was sollte ich tun? Sollte ich meinem Vater berichten, was ich soeben gehört hatte? Sollte ich lieber schweigen, damit meine geliebte Mutter nicht ‚bestraft' werden würde? Warum half sie Dumbledore?'

Draco zog irgendwie hilflos die Schultern hoch. Er füllte sich irgendwie hilflos, als würde er in diesem Moment zwischen seinen Eltern zerrissen werden. Schweigend setzte er sich zu Boden und versuchte irgendeinen Weg sich zu überlegen, was er jetzt tun konnte. Doch noch kam er zu keinem Entschluss.

**Review-Antworten:**

**laser-jet: **Na, dann geht es dir ja jetzt so richtig prächtig, wenn du nichts mehr brauchst, als deinen geliebten Laptop. Mit Malfoy? Nun, ich will nicht vorgreifen, aber er wird auch noch an einigem zu Kauen bekommen.

**Nell( ): **Vielen Dank für deine Reviews. Ich freue mich, dich auch weiter mit meiner Geschichte fesseln zu können. Klar, ich kann ja nicht sofort die Auflösung schreiben, dies wäre ja langweilig. Leider kann ich die Schnelligkeit meiner Geschichte nicht ganz halten, da doch einige Dinge dazwischenkommen. Aber ich bemühe mich, die Geschichte rasch weiterzubringen.

**sabine2307: **Diese Frage haben mich schon einige gefragt. Und sind ganz schön ins Grübeln gekommen. Aber in diesem Punkt müsst ihr euch noch gedulden. Danke, dass die Story dir gefällt.

**Fluffy Bond( ): **Tja, ich sagte ja, diese Ereignisse werden dich ein wenig vom Hocker hauen. Fudge ist nicht gleich Fudge, doch er hätte es sein können! Das Dumbledore nicht den Aufenthaltsort von Arthur erfahren hat, hat seinen Grund. Du wirst noch sehen, warum. Natürlich hätte er ihn mit Legilimentik erfahren können. Möglich wäre es gewesen, doch er wollte Lucius auch nicht zu sehr warnen. Denn eigentlich hatte er so aus Lucius einiges herausgeholt, ohne das dieser es gemerkt hatte. Aber, letztendlich hätte er es machen können, vielleicht sollen. Schön, dass die zusätzlichen Informationen dich erfreuen und sie für dich interessant sind. Auch ich war zum Beispiel in Canterbury und habe die Kathedrale mir angesehen. Ein wirklich imponierendes Gebäude. Für dieses Kapitel habe ich nun wenig Informationen, aber in den folgenden wird die Informationen wieder reichhaltiger werden. Ich werde auf jeden Fall weitermachen, danke für dein Review.

**White snApe: **Vielen Dank für dein Review. Du hast natürlich recht, mein Schreibstil ist nicht der einer JKR. ( Wäre auch ehrlich vermessen, mich mit ihr zu vergleichen!). So fehlen mir auch manchmal ihr Humor, ihre Leichtigkeit und ihr Augenzwinkern. Das die Geschichte ein wenig „sprunghaft" ist, liegt auch darin, dass die Geschichte, anders als die Originalgeschichten einer JKR, nicht unbedingt allein auf die Person Harry bezogen ist. Sicher ist Harry auch bei mir die Hauptperson, aber der Leser soll auch die übrigen Begleitumstände aus „erster" Hand erfahren. Und... durch ein wenig Sprunghaftigkeit entwickelt sich eine eigenartige Art von Spannung. Man wartet darauf, wie sich die einzelnen Steine langsam zu dem ganzen Mosaik zusammenfinden.

Ein bisschen mythenüberladen...mmh...irgendwie kannst du recht haben, aber irgendwie mag ich es so. Wichtig ist, dass dort nicht **nur** Mystik auftaucht, sondern diese auf jeden Fall mit der jeweiligen Geschichte einhergeht. So ist Merlin zwar eine mystische Person, aber eine die man einer bestimmten Epoche der englischen Geschichte zuordnen mag.

Jedenfalls freut es mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und hoffe, sie entwickelt sich in deinem Sinne.

**Informationen:**

Hier nur noch ein mal was ein Nundu ist... er wurde wie auch der Incarcerus-Zauber schon von JKR beschrieben.

**Incarcerus **Fesselungszauber, aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes fliegen Seile hervor und fesseln die verfluchte Person bzw. das Geschöpf

**Nundu**

Diese ostafrikanische Tierwesen ist wohl eines der gefährlichsten der Welt. Es hat den stark vergrößerten Körper eines Leoparden und sein Atem bringt viele unheilbare und ansteckende Krankheiten, die häufig ganzen Dörfern den Tod bringen. Dabei wird es trotz seiner Größe nicht bemerkt, denn es hat die Fähigkeit, sich völlig lautlos zu bewegen. Ein Nundu ist noch nie von weniger als hundert Zauberern gemeinsam erlegt worden.


	20. Befreit

Zusammenfassung

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff von Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen der Stadt Bath zu erwerben getötet. Peter, der bis auf ein mysteriöses Mädchen dabei alle im Restaurant Anwesenden tötet, kann dieses Buch an sich nehmen und zu Lord Voldemort bringen, der mit Hilfe des Buches die Quelle der Sul, einem Jungbrunnen, erreichen möchte, um seinem Ziel, die Unsterblichkeit, näher zu kommen. Auf Grund einer Kopie gelangt auch Professor Dumbledore zu der Erkenntnis, wo sich die Quelle der Sul befindet und bricht schließlich nach Bath auf. Allerdings scheint Lord Voldemort ihm dort eine Falle zu stellen.

Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennen kann, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um die bei dem Anschlag Pettigrew verletzte nicht registrierte deutsche Zauberin Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, Angelika Reiner, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandt ist und über mächtige magische Accessoires, wie den Armring des Bladud, verfügt, vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, der zusammen mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder zur gleichen Zeit wie James Potter in Hogwarts war, kehrt Harry und Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die wieder genesende Angelika zur Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika, ist sich aber der Gefühle von Angelika nicht sicher. Vor allem, als Hermione ihm von einer Umarmung Harrys mit Angelika erzählt, bricht sein alter Neid zu Harry wieder auf. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Zudem scheint Angelika der Schwester von Grindelwald, die anders als dieser den Menschen geholfen hatte, sehr ähnlich auszusehen.

Als der Orden des Phönix durch eine von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemort, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen müssen, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET, die von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt werden. Mit Hilfe des Doppelgängers und der SET, die nun mit allen Rechten ausgestattet wurde und Jagd auf die angeblichen „Terroristen" des Staates macht, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates unbemerkt an sich reißen. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff der SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der schließlich Angelika an unbekannte Zauberer verkauft und Harry gefesselt wegbringen lässt.

Doch Hilfe naht. Hermione, Ron und Neil, die nun im neuen Hauptquartier in Warwick auf Harry warten, brechen auf, um ihn und Angelika zu suchen.

**20. Befreit**

Was machen Sie da, Arthur?", fragte Cornelius Fudge, der vom Krach seines Zellengenossen aufgeschreckt wurde.

„Ja, glauben Sie denn, ich werde mich noch ein weiteres Mal dieser Folter unterziehen? Nein! Ich werde nicht abwarten, dass man mich wieder holt und versucht, noch mehr Wissen aus mir herauszupressen. Vor allem... Cornelius, glauben Sie daran, dass man Sie oder mich einfach so wieder gehen lassen wird? Nachdem ich jetzt weiß, wo der richtige Cornelius Fudge sich aufhält? Nachdem ich weiß, dass dies alles nur eine Intrige ist; dass es Lord Voldemort geschafft hat, die Zauberergemeinde hinter das Licht zu führen? Nein, man wird mich kaum gehen lassen. Im günstigsten Fall wird man mein Gedächtnis behandeln... im günstigsten Fall, Cornelius. Nein, ich habe nicht vor hier herumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen."

„Aber... Arthur, es bringt doch nichts. Draußen befinden sich die Wachen... und zudem... die Tür ist magisch verschlossen. Sie lässt sich nicht öffnen. Wenn wir einen Zauberstab hätten, dann natürlich schon, aber ich nehme doch nicht an, dass man Ihnen, Arthur, einen Zauberstab gelassen hat. So dumm ist niemand."

„Sie mögen recht haben, Cornelius. Einen Zauberstab hat man mir nicht gelassen. Aber vielleicht..."

„Was vielleicht?"

„Nun, Ihr habt gesagt, dass die Tür magisch verschlossen ist. Ich nehme an mit **Colloportus**. Zumeist gilt dieses Verschließen auf das Schloss der Tür, nicht wahr? Einem Versiegeln ähnlich? Nicht wahr?"

„Ja, natürlich..."

„Und... haben Sie ein **‚Universa Adonioportus'**- Zauberspruch gehört?"

Cornelius Fudge schüttelte den Kopf, überlegte dann noch einmal und verneinte dies dann laut, da Arthur sein Kopfschütteln kaum im schalen Feuerschein einer winzigen Fackel hatte sehen können.

„Sehen Sie, dass habe ich mir gedacht. Dumm von Ihnen!"

„Wieso dumm? Wir sind hier eingesperrt, haben keinen Zauberstab und können so kein ‚**Alohomora**' sagen, um diese Tür aufspringen zu lassen."

„Cornelius... haben Sie sich vielleicht einmal überlegt, die Tür **nicht**- magisch zu öffnen."

„Wie... ich verstehe nicht?"

„Klar... weil Sie, eben wie unsere Bewacher, davon ausgehen, dass wir normale Zauberer sind. Ein Zauberer benutzt einen Zauberstab, um eine verschlossene Tür zu öffnen. Hat er keinen Zauberstab, dann kann er sie nicht öffnen. Und... ist die Tür dann natürlich noch sehr stabil, hat der Zauberer keine Chance aus dem Raum zu kommen. Nun... nun frage ich Euch, was würde ein Muggel tun, um aus diesem Raum zu kommen, um diese Tür zu öffnen?"

„Ein Muggel? Was hat denn das jetzt die Tür mit einem Muggel zu tun?"

„Cornelius... seien Sie doch nicht so begriffsstutzig. Muggel haben keine Zauberkraft, Muggel haben keine Zauberstäbe, kennen kein ‚**Alohomora**'... und dennoch brechen Muggel bei anderen ein, schaffen es durch verschlossene Türen zu kommen."

„Ähh... ja... aber Arthur, wie... warum... woher wissen Sie, wie ein Muggel... durch irgendwelche Türen kommt."

Arthur unterbrach seine Arbeit seine Pritsche auseinander zunehmen und schaute seinen Chef ungläubig an.

„Cornelius, haben Sie je ein Memo von mir wirklich gelesen? Sie wissen in welcher Abteilung ich arbeite... oder ist Ihnen Ihr Gedächtnis schon jetzt abhanden gekommen?"

„Arthur... verzeihen Sie... aber natürlich weiß ich, dass Sie in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten arbeiten."

„Eben, Cornelius, eben. **Muggel**artefakte. Können Sie sich noch an den Fall Lassiter erinnern. Als dieser kleine Dieb mit Hilfe von aufgemotzten Muggelartefakten seine Diebstähle durchführte?"

„Mmh.. dunkel... meinen Sie... aber er hatte doch diese Muggelartefakte verzaubert, damit sie..."

„..noch wirkungsvoller arbeiteten. Doch diese Dinge, wie zum Beispiel diesen Heinrich... Heinrich?... oder hieß dieses Gerät Dietrich... na ja, jeden Fall mit diesem Gerät konnte er normalschließende Türen einfach aufmachen."

„Aber... dies ist keine normal-schließende Tür, Arthur. Sie ist **magisch** verschlossen worden!"

„Richtig, Cornelius, richtig. Das Schloss der Tür ist magisch verschlossen. Aber, auch mechanisch? Ich glaube, nein. Und was ist, wenn man nun die Tür vollständig aus den Angeln hebt. Glauben Sie dann gilt noch jener Zauberspruch. Wenn die Tür und nicht das Schloss behandelt worden wäre, würde sie sich keinen Millimeter rühren. Aber mit Colloportus verschließt man die Tür magisch, man lässt sie nicht eins werden mit dem Rahmen."

„Und... was haben Sie nun vor? Glauben Sie nicht, dass man Ihre Aktionen hören wird?"

„Mag sein... aber darauf lasse ich es ankommen. Und wenn wir Glück haben, ist es Nachts. Gut, ich weiß... auch ich habe hier drin keine Zeitorientierung. Aber... wie gesagt, ich habe keine Absicht, hier noch lange drin zu bleiben, bis man mich wieder zu einem weiteren Verhör abholt... So... gut, dass dürfte reichen."

„Was haben Sie getan?"

„Ich habe zwei Pritschen auseinandergenommen. Sie wissen, dass die Pritschen mit Draht und Haken an der Wand befestigt sind. Und zudem besteht der Unterbau der Pritschen aus zwei Eisenstäben, zwischen denen die Unterlage der Pritsche hält. Wundervolle Eisenstäbe... wundervolle Stemmeisen, mit denen man die Tür aushebeln kann."

Arthur Weasley nahm seine Utensilien und ging zur Tür. Nach genauer Begutachtung setzte er die Haken und Schlageisen an und begann die Tür aus ihren Angeln zu hebeln. Laut knirschend gab schließlich die Tür nach. Niemand schien sich um den Krach zu kümmern.

„Ahh... verdammt, könnt Ihr mir vielleicht helfen, Cornelius... nur noch etwas und die Tür ist ... offen... "

„Sie vergessen, dass ich, anders als Sie, an diese Pritsche angekettet bin!"

Arthur schaute überrascht, dann trat er zu Cornelius Fudge hinzu und begann mit einem aus Draht gebauten Dietrich das Schloss von Cornelius Kette zu behandeln.

„Das... das gibt es ja gar nicht?" rief Cornelius Fudge aus, als sich seine Ketten von den Handgelenken lösten und zu Boden fielen. Auch Arthur schaute überrascht.

„So einfach geht das? Hmm... hätte ich nicht geglaubt. Diese Beschreibung dieses Gerätes von Lassiter habe ich mir also richtig gemerkt. Nun, kommen Sie, helfen Sie mir bitte."

Wieder wandte sich Arthur der Tür zu und versuchte, nun mit Hilfe von Cornelius Fudge die Tür auszuhebeln.

„Kein... Wunder... das... man ... einen... Zauberstab... benutzt. So eine Tür... zu... öffnen,... ist... äußerst... uff... anstrengend", fügte Fudge hinzu und stemmte sich noch stärker gegen das Stemmeisen. Schließlich gab die Tür mit einem lauten Knall nach und flog aus den Angeln.

Unsicher blieb Arthur stehen und horchte. Nichts... dann... von weitem...

„Sag mal, hast du das auch gehört?"

„Was denn?"

„Den Knall. Sollten wir mal nachsehen?"

„Meinst Du. Also ich habe nichts gehört. Und außerdem... Was sollen die schon tun? Und hierher kann auch niemand apparieren. Also... du musst dich getäuscht haben. Komm wieder rein, es wird kalt."

Arthur konnte eine Tür schließen hören, dann war es wieder vollkommen ruhig. Glücklich schaute er sich um und stieg dann vorsichtig eine Treppe hinaus, von dem er glaubte sie führe in die Freiheit.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er auf den Schultern dieses Bekannten von Joe Ball getragen wurde. Es mochten erst fünf Minuten vergangen sein... oder schon eine Viertelstunde. Harry konnte es nicht sagen, vor allem, da er festverschnürt in einem Art Sack getragen wurde. Sein Zeitgefühl war wie weggeblasen. Aber dies war auch kein Wunder, denn in seinem Kopf jagte ein Gedanke den nächsten. Wer waren diese Fremden gewesen, die von diesem kahlköpfigen Mann mit Augenklappe angeführt worden waren? Wo wollten sie mit Angelika hin? Warum hatte Joe Ball sie verkauft, ihn aber nicht? Bestimmt hätte der eine oder andere Todesser eine runde kleine Summe an Joe Ball gezahlt. Oder Lord Voldemort? Auch wenn er diesem schäbigen Kneipenwirt glaubte, dass er sich aus dem Kampf von Dumbledore und ihm, Harry, gegen Voldemort versuchte herauszuhalten, hätte er ja doch einiges an Geld aus Harry machen können. Warum tat es Joe Ball nicht? Wohin brachte man ihn? Und wie wollte man verhindern, dass er sich nicht gleich nach seiner Befreiung an die Fersen der Entführer von Angelika heftete?

„H... H... H... Hier lang, B... Bruce", hörte Harry die stotternde Stimme von Joe Ball hören.

„Hallo Joe! Schön dich zu treffen."

Harry riss die Augen auf. Diese Stimme... er kannte sie. Das war doch die Stimme von... Mundungus Fletscher.

„W... W... Wer? Oh,... D... D... Dung. So spät? Wieder irgendetwas b... b... b... besorgt? Etwas... Illegales?"

„Nein, Joe. Heute bin ich nicht in meiner eigenen Sache unterwegs. Heute bin ich unterwegs, im Auftrag von JEMAND anderem. Und du? Ich denke mir, du hast da etwas für mich?"

„W... W... Wer ich?"

„Ich denke schon. Jedenfalls hat mir dies meine Kontaktperson vor einigen Minuten zuvor geflüstert, dass du einen Jungen und einem Mädchen, um die 16 Jahre, kurzfristig Unterschlupf geleistet hast. Und genau deshalb bin ich hier. Mein Auftraggeber hat großes Interesse an den beiden Personen. Also... wo sind sie?"

„Nun..."

„Ach und noch was, Joe... ich würde dich bitten, deinen Zauberstab stecken zu lassen. Du weißt doch, ich bin weit schneller als du. Und das gleiche gilt für deinen großen Freund da, der diesen Sack trägt, der so aussieht, als wäre ein Teil der... nennen wir es mal... Ware dort drin enthalten. Also... gedenkst du sie mir auszuliefern?"

„Ich... ich wollte ja ihn s... s... s... schon freilassen. Gut, dann ü... ü... ü... übergebe ich ihn dir jetzt. Bruce, stell ihn ab."

Harry wurde wieder auf die Füße gestellt, wobei seine Knie leicht nachgaben und er beinahe zu Boden sank, hätte ihn nicht irgendjemand gehalten.

„Schön, dann lasst mich sehen, ob es wirklich derjenige ist, den du ‚befreien' wolltest oder ob es nicht ein Unglücklicher ist, der deinem Alligator wieder einmal etwas zu nahe gekommen ist."

Der Sack wurde oben geöffnet und Harry sah Mundungus vor sich stehen.

„Hallo, Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Wir haben uns schon ein klein wenig Sorgen gemacht."

„Nun... d... d... d... dann ist ja alles k... k... k... klar... oder?"

„ Nun, noch nicht ganz. Wo ist das Mädchen?"

„Was für ein M... M... M... Mädchen?", fragte Joe Ball... und trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Harry das Gesicht des Schankwirtes erahnen, wie er unschuldig Mundungus Fletcher ansah. Dabei versuchte Joe Ball sich leicht von Harry und Mundungus zu entfernen.

„Also, wäre ich sie, würde ich jetzt da stehen bleiben, wo ich bin", rief eine weitere Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Kaum hatte Joe Ball sich überrascht umgedreht, da trat ein dünner kleiner Mann in den Schein der Straßenlaterne.

„I... I... Ich wusste nicht, dass d... d... du neuerdings gemeinsames S... S... Sache mit der P... P... Polizei machst, Dung?", fragte Joe Ball, als er sah, dass der junge Mann, der aufgetaucht war, eine Uniform der „SET" trug. Auch Harry hatte zunächst seine Augen zusammengekniffen und seinen Atem angehalten, doch dann erkannte er den jungen Mann. Er hatte ihn schon zweimal im Grimmauldplatz gesehen, zunächst in einem orangeroten Overall, als er zusammen mit Tonks auf ihn und Angelika gewartet hatte und ein anderes Mal, kurz vor dem Gerichtstermin, als Remus ihn mit Unterlagen wegschickte. Harry überlegte, ehe ihm schließlich der Name ‚Brandon' einfiel.

„Nun, ein paar Kontakte zur Polizei hast du doch auch, Joe. Ich glaube, die hat jeder... Kleinkriminelle, nicht wahr. Übrigens, deine zwei anderen Bodyguards, die du vorgeschickt hast, sind in sicherer Verwahrung. Nicht wahr, Jungs?"

„Sicher, doch, Dung", ertönten gleichzeitig zwei weitere Stimmen, die Harry als jene von Georg und Fred Weasley identifizieren konnte.

Joe Ball schien irgendwie immer mehr seine Fassung zu verlieren, er schaute nun verzweifelt herum, als würden jetzt weitere Zauberer in den Schein der Laterne treten, doch bis auf die jetzt hier stehenden Personen betrat keine weitere Person die Szenerie.

„Gut, genug herumgelabert... wo ist das Mädchen, Joe? Und nun sag mir nicht wieder ‚Welches Mädchen?'"

„Er hat sie verkauft", warf Harry ein, als er sich endgültig von dem Knebel, der sich in seinem Mund befunden hatte, befreien konnte.

Mundungus Fletcher schaute Harry erstaunt an, dann wandte er sich Joe wieder zu.

„Verkauft? An wen?"

„D... D... Der Junge spinnt doch. Ich v... v... verkaufe doch n... n... niemanden."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie er von einem dieser Männer Geld bekommen hat... und kurze Zeit später, wurden wir dann überrascht, gefesselt und Angelika betäubt weggebracht", fuhr Harry unaufgefordert fort, „ich weiß nicht, wer diese Männer waren, aber sie hatten meist eine Glatze, trugen grünliche Umhänge mit einem runden Emblem auf der Brust... ähnlich einer Sonne."

„Joe... wer sind diese Männer?", meinte Mundungus und drehte sich zu Joe um, neigte seinen Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„D... D... Das darf i... i... i... ich n...n...n...nicht s...s...sagen", meinte der Schankwirt, wobei er weiterhin sich ängstlich umsah. In dieser Nervosität begann er stärker als zuvor zu stottern. Mundungus trat auf Joe zu, griff ihn am Kragen und zog den entstellten Mann zu sich heran.

„Ich sage das nur noch einmal, Joe, wo ist das Mädchen? Und du weißt, dass ich es ernst meine...", meinte Mundungus,"...Gehören sie zum dunklen Lord?"

„N... n... n... nein, so wie ich es weiß n... n... nicht. Sie sind sogar ohne seine K... K... K... Kenntnis hier. Sie...", Joe Ball schluckte laut, ehe er leiser weiterfuhr, „sie... kommen aus Deutschland."

„Deutschland? Was wollen deutsche Zauberer hier in der Nocturn-Gasse?"

„Sie gehören zur... Bruderschaft der Sonne, einer Untergruppe des Germannenordens", führte Bruce, der Angestellte von Joe fort, der von Brandon im Schach gehalten wurde. Mundungus schaute irritiert auf Bruce, dann auf Joe.

„Was wollen die Deutschen von dem Mädchen?"

„D... D... Das weiß ich nicht. A... A... Aber sie haben sie gesucht. S... S... Sie haben schon i... i... ihre M... M... Mutter v... v... verschleppt. Es muss etw... w... w... was mit ihrer Herkunft zu tun ha... haben."

„Wo sind sie?", sagte Harry, der sich nun endgültig aus dem Sack befreit hatte und nun wütend auf Joe Ball zu trat. Harry konnte sehen, wie Joe Ball ihn angstvoll ansah. Weitere Schweißperlen erschienen auf seiner Stirn.

„Sie wollen nach D... D... D... Dover und von dort sich herübersetzen lassen. Damit s... s... s... sie nicht auffallen. Ist nicht so g...g... g... gut sich in die B... B... B... Belange des dunklen Lord einzum... m... m... mischen."

„Oder in unsere!", meinte Mundungus und stieß Joe Ball von sich," mach, dass du wegkommst... verschwinde... du... ach vergiss es... und lass dich in den nächsten Stunden außerhalb deiner... Kneipe nicht sehen. Ansonsten bekommt die Polizei oder einer der Auroren mal so einen Tipp, was mit manchem Muggel bei dir so passiert."

Joe Ball schaute Mundungus mit offenem Mund an, dann wurden seine Augen schmaler. Er drehte sich zu seinem Helfer, Bruce, um.

„Wir g... g... gehen, Bruce"

Der Mann nickte nur und ging mit Joe Ball wieder zurück in Richtung Nocturn-Gasse.

„ Bereit Harry?"

„Wozu?"

„Nach Dover zu reisen!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wenn Sie nun nach oben schauen... wie Sie sehen können, befindet sich hier im Nördlichen Seitenschiff die Orgel der Bath Abbey. Sie wird gerade von Herrn Klais aus Bonn rekonstruiert. Wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen würden..."

„Und Sie meinen er ist hier", flüsterte in der hinteren Reihe der Zuschauer eine junge Frau in einem schwarzen T-Shirt und Khaki-Hosen einem älteren Mann zu, der eine merkwürdige Ballon-Mütze auf dem Kopf trug und damit seine langen grauen Haare versteckte.

„Ja, Nymphadora, ich kann ihn spüren. Ja, er ist hier... irgendwo."

„Aber hier in der Bath Abbey?"

„Nicht in der Bath Abbey... hier in der Nähe. Wahrscheinlich... unter der Abbey."

„Unter? Wie unter?"

Professor Dumbledore stöhnte laut auf.

„Sie mögen etwas zu Admiral Arthur Philipp sagen, mein Herr?", fragte die Frau, die diese Führung durchführte und schaute Professor Dumbledore fragend an.

„Ähm... nein, nein, keineswegs... entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Professor Dumbledore und hob entschuldigend seine Arme.

„Nun, ich hatte gerade gesagt, dass diese Australische Flagge, die hier über dem Grabstein von Admiral Arthur Philipp angebracht wurde, an jenen Admiral erinnern soll, der 1788 im Namen der britischen Marine jenen Hafen Port Jackson fand, den er, wie er selbst äußerte, den besten Hafen der Welt bezeichnete. Admiral Phillip benannte diese Bucht, in der er landete, nach dem damaligen englischen Innen- und Kolonialminister Thomas Townsend Sydney Cove. Wie Sie schon aus diesem Namen erkennen mögen, war Admiral Phillip damit der Namensgeber der heutigen Stadt Sydney in Australien. Von 1788 bis 1792 leitete Admiral Philipp die Strafkolonie, wurde dann aber zurückberufen und starb schließlich 1814 während der napoleonischen Kriege. Wenn Sie mir bitte weiter folgen..."

„Ich glaube, ich habe genug gesehen und gehört", sagte Dumbledore und hielt Nymphadora fest, die den anderen Besuchern folgen wollte, "setzen wir uns ein wenig."

„Sie wissen, wo sich der Eingang zur Quelle befindet?"

„Ich denke... schon."

„Und Sie meinen, er ist hier in der Kirche? Warum ist er nicht im römischen Bad, nebenan?"

„ Die Quelle gehört natürlich zum Bereich des römischen Bades... das ist klar. Aber das römische Bad war größer, als es heute ausmacht. Es war nicht nur ein Bad... es gab mehrere. Zwar hatten die Römer zunächst genau über der Quelle zunächst nur eines gebaut, aber dann innerhalb von 30-40 Jahren begann man den „stinkenden" Pfuhl in eine Stadt zu verwandeln. Man leitete das Wasser um und baute um das Bad schöne Villen außen herum. Die Mauern des Bades entstanden aus dem schönen honigfarbenen Stein der umliegenden Hügel, und für die Rohrleitungen, das Reservoir und das Große Bad wurde Blei verwendet. Zu dieser Zeit wurden Bäder, Tempel, Theater, Paläste und Villen errichtet, die eine Blüte von etwa 400 Jahren erleben durften. Mit dem Niedergang des Römischen Reichs und den wiederholten Invasionen anderer Völker, versanken sie allerdings wieder im Morast."

„Aber es gab also mehr als ein Bad?"

„Ja, es wurde ein großer religiöser Komplex mit einem Tempel in klassischem Stil, einem großen Außenaltar, mehreren Bädern und diversen Nebengebäuden gebaut. Eines dieser Bäder wurde nur allein der Sul Minerva, der Göttin dieser Heilquelle geweiht. Und dieses wurde nur durch Wasser einer bestimmten Quelle gefüllt, während bei allen anderen Bädern Mischwasser benutzt wurde. Diese Quelle wurde natürlich besonders geschützt."

„Aber... so wie mitbekommen habe, sind doch seit dem Jahr 1755 freigelegt worden."

„Richtig... und noch heute findet man Teile des Komplexes. Aber das Bad der Göttin selbst ist nicht gefunden worden... weil es genau unter dieser Kirche sich befindet."

Nymphadora schaute gespannt Dumbledore an, als dieser kurz daraufhin weiterfuhr,

„...wie ich schon einmal sagte, ist die Bath Abbey auf den Fundamenten auf einer normannischen Kathedrale erbaut worden. Unter John of Tours, dem Bischof von Bath wurde die alte sächsische Abtei durch eine riesige normannische Kathedrale ersetzt. Dabei ließ jener John of Tours auch die King Springs, also dort wo sich heute das Bad der Könige befindet, sowie Cross und Hot Spring erneuern. Ich glaube allerdings auch die wirkliche Quelle der Sul, denn er ließ zwei Bäder im Kloster anlegen. Zur Herrschaft von Heinrich IV war die Stadt jedoch in Dekadenz und Korruption versunken, die Bischöfe zogen Wells als Wohnort vor, die Abtei lag in Trümmern und die Bäder verkamen zu stinkenden Zisternen. Um 1500 unterstützte nun der Gründer der Tudor-Dynastie, Heinrich VII, den Bischof Oliver King bei der Umsetzung seiner Vision, die Reste der normannischen Kathedrale abzureißen und eine neue, kleinere Abtei im Stil der englischen Spätgotik an ihrer Stelle zu errichten... jene in der wir nun sitzen. Auch die Bäder wurden wieder beliebter. Allerdings sprachen die Chronisten nun nur noch von fünf Bädern, was mich stutzig machte. Eines schien plötzlich verschwunden zu sein. Schließlich stieß ich nun auf einen Bischof, dessen Namen mich noch mehr stutzig machte und der von 1568-1618 hier tätig war."

„Und wer war er?"

„Sein Name war... James Montague..."

„Montague... Montague... irgendwoher kenne ich diesen Namen?"

„Ja, die Montagues sind eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien, die wir kennen. Noch heute ist einer dieses Geschlechtes ein Schüler in Hogwarts. Scheinbar wollten die Bischöfe dieser Zeit diese Quelle der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr zugänglich machen. Und da sie anscheinend Zauberer waren... wussten sie anscheinend von der Wirkung der Quelle."

„Aber, wenn die Montagues von der Quelle wussten... warum ist dies dann in Vergessenheit geraten... warum benötigte "er" dann dieses Buch...?"

„Nun, anscheinend versuchte man dieses Bad zu verstecken... und schließlich verschwanden die Spuren... vielleicht ist noch einiges in der Privatbibliothek der Montagues verzeichnet, aber sonst... über Richard "Beau" Nash kam ich wieder darauf, dass es hier irgendwo einen geheimen Eingang zur Quelle geben musste."

„ Richard "Beau" Nash?"

"Ein Dandy und Lebemann aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, der sein Einkommen dem Spiel verdankte und sich ansonsten von Frauen aushalten ließ. Er war eine Art „Zeremonienmeister" der Stadt Bath und sein Einfluss auf die Stadt kann gar nicht hoch genug geschätzt werden. Unter ihm blühte Bath noch einmal richtig auf; er ließ Krankenhäuser bauen. Ich glaube dort hinten hängt eine Grabplatte von ihm. Er starb wohl um 1761."

„Und was hat dieser Nash mit der Quelle zu tun?"

„Nash hat nun einem seiner Freunde ein wenig von dem „Wasser" der Kirche erzählt. Und das er einen Gang gefunden habe, wie man zu diesem Wasser kommen würde."

„Und?"

„Leider war er nicht ganz genau. Doch auch bei ihm tauchte er Name Montague auf."

Dumbledore starrte nach vorn. Erst jetzt bemerkte Nymphadora, dass Professor Dumbledore stets die Besuchergruppe, zu der sie vor wenigen Minuten selber noch gehört hatten, beobachtete. Als schließlich die Besucher die Kirche verließen, drehte sich Dumbledore um.

Dann lächelte er.

„Gut, komm... ich will mir etwas genauer ansehen."

Er sprang auf, wobei er nicht den Eindruck eines alten Mannes machte und eilte zum steinernen Grab, jenem Abside, welches sich in dieser Kirche befand. Nymphadora eilte ihm hinterher. Als sie an der Grabstätte ankamen, konnte sie sehen, wer hier lag.

„Jakob Montague...?"

„Oder James Montague... es ist dieselbe Person. Warn mich, wenn dieser Drache von Führerin hier wieder erscheint."

Dumbledore untersuchte nun mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes das Grab.

„Ja, hier ist der Eingang. Aber es ist gesichert. Irgendwie muss es eine Möglichkeit geben, diese Sicherung aufzuheben. Ich weiß nur nicht wie!"

Grübelnd untersuchte Dumbledore weiterhin da steinerne Grab.

„Achtung!", flüsterte Nymphadora Tonks, als sie plötzlich Schritte wahrnahm. Professor Dumbledore nickte ihr zu, steckte den Zauberstab ein und verließ das Grab.

„Und jetzt?"

„Wir werden wohl zu einer geeigneteren Zeit wiederkommen müssen... dann, wenn niemand in der Kirche ist", meinte Dumbledore und schlenderte in Richtung Ausgang.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond : **Nun ja, ein wenig überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Aber noch ist das Ende nicht in Sicht. Tja, das mit Narcissa hätte man vielleicht nicht gedacht, aber... es wird noch berichtet werden, warum sie dies tat. Und Draco wird eines schlucken müssen. Hoffe mit dem neuen Kapitel weiter die Spannung gehalten zu haben.

**laser-jet: **Kurzfristig, allerdings nur ganz kurz habe ich auch daran gedacht, dass Harry mit dem Aligator kämpfen müsste. Aber so finde ich es besser.

**Nell( ): **Nun, ich hoffe du musstest nun nicht zu lange warten. Wie lange... ich hatte mir ungefähr 30 Kapitel vorgestellt. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es weniger oder mehr werden ( eher mehr). Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir weiterhin

**torence( ): **Also, Joe Ball war bzw. ist eben kein netter Geselle. Er ist Wirt in der Nocturn-Gasse. Da kann man nicht wirklich „gut" sein. Aber, wie du ja siehst, kämpft Harry nicht allein. Jedenfalls sind sie den Leuten des Germanenordens schon auf der Spur. Und damit erfahren wir noch mehr von Angelika. Danke für dein „Knüschel". Und mit Draco? Warum, noch habe ich mit ihm nichts angestellt. Er hat nur feststellen müssen, dass sein Hauslehrer nicht gerade auf der Seite seines Vaters steht. Und seine Mutter vor seinem Vater Angst hat. Aber er wird sich schließlich entscheiden müssen. Upps... nicht vorgreifen.

Rudi: Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Nun ja, einiges wird dir in den nächsten Kapiteln schon erklärt worden sein. Und mit Grindelwald und dem NS-Thema habe ich natürlich eine Idee hier hereinnehmen wollen. 

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Diesmal gibt es einige Informationen, obwohl im letzten Teil des Kapitels Dumbledore ja schon einiges erklärt hat. Doch zunächst einmal

1.) Der Germanenorden

Geistiger Vater dieses Ordens, der wirklich existiert hat, war der 1848 geborene Österreicher Guido von List, der ein irrationales Ideengebäude errichtete, indem er völkisches und alldeutsches Gedankengut, wie etwa die rassische Überlegenheit der arischen Rasse, mit okkulten Ideen verknüpfte. Nach seiner Meinung, die er in seinem Roman „Carnuntum" 1888 veröffentlichte, gab es eine vorchristliche arisch-germanische Hochkultur, die Wotan huldigte und von weisen Priesterkönigen, den Armanen, beherrscht wurde. Ihr Wissen jedoch, das nur die Armanen eine mögliche und politische Beherrschung aller anderen Völker rechtfertigende wahrhafte Einsicht in die Geheimnisse der Welt besäße, sei über als Geheimgesellschaften organisierte "Agenten" des Armanismus, wie die Freimaurer und Rosenkreuzer, bis in Lists Tage hinein gerettet worden. Anhänger dieser Theorien, die 1903 von der kaiserlichen Akademie der Wissenschaften in Wien kommentarlos ad acta gelegt wurde, waren Theodor Fritsch und der Autor Lanz von Liebenfels. Unter dem Antisemiten Fritsch bildete sich 1911 eine geheime antisemitische „Wotansloge", die Lists Rituale bezüglich der „Armanenschaft" aufnahm und gegen die „Protokolle der Weisen von Zion", einer antisemitischen Fälschung, in der angebliche jüdische Weltkontrollpläne veröffentlicht wurden, eintrat. Aus der Wotansloge und anderen ähnlichen Großlogen wurde schließlich der Germanenorden, dessen Ziel die „Überwachung der Juden", die Propaganda der Rassenkunde, die Entlarvung der "Rassenvermanschung als Grundursache aller Krankheit", die Ausdehnung der "Prinzipien der Alldeutschen" auf die ganze „germanische Rasse" und die Anbahnung des "Zusammenschlusses aller Völker germanischen Blutes". Mit Ende des ersten Weltkrieges und angetrieben durch die aus völkischer Sicht entsetzlichen politischen Veränderungen im Deutschen Reich, wurde der Orden in den auf 1918 folgenden Jahren umorganisiert und entwickelte sich zunehmend zu einer sich selbst als "Kampfverband" verstehenden terroristischen Organisation. Der „Feind" wurde nun mit allen Mittel, inklusive Mordanschläge, bekämpft. Mit der Machtübernahme Hitlers fiel der Germanenorden schließlich 1937 dem Auflösungserlass zum Opfer. Allerdings, 1969 versuchte Adolf Schleifer die als Germanenorden vorgeschaltete Guido-von List Gesellschaft neu zugründen. 1979 folgte ihr der „Armanenorden". Dieser Orden , sowie die 1989 gegründete "Arbeitsgemeinschaft Naturreligiöser Stammesverbände Europas" (ANSE) versuchen auf vielfältige Weise, Vertreter der esoterischen und neuheidnischen Szene zu gewinnen und unterhalten gleichzeitig Verbindungen zu militant rechtsextremen Kreisen.

2.) Bruderschaft der Sonne

Diese Bruderschaft gibt es nicht. Aber im Nationalsozialismus diente die Sonne der SS als Sinnbild einer nordisch- heidnischen Religion.

3.) Arthur Phillip

Arthur Phillip (1738; † 1814) gilt als eigentlicher Entdecker des Port Jackson, der Hafenbucht der heutigen australischen Metropole Sydney, die von James Cook ihren Namen erhielt, ohne dass er diese selbst erforschte. Als im Januar 1788 die britische so genannte Erste Flotte in der Botany Bay (südlich vom heutigen Sydney) ankerte, mussten Phillip und seine Offiziere feststellen, dass sie zum Siedeln nicht geeignet war, weil es dort keine Frischwasservorräte gab. Daher entschied man sich, der Küste weiter nach Norden zu folgen. Bei der Durchfahrt des Port Jackson äußerte Philipp, dass man den "... besten Hafen der Welt" gefunden habe.

Der Sohn eines Frankfurter Buchhändler und einer Engländerin trat mit 17 Jahren der Marine bei. Zum Ende des Siebenjährigen Krieges (1756 - 1763) quittierte er seinen Dienst bei der englischen Marine. Phillip versuchte sich als Landwirt, was schließlich scheiterte. Von 1774 bis 1778 trat er mit Erlaubnis der englischen Admiralität in den Dienst der portugiesischen Krone. Für die portugiesischen Marine führte er erste Überseedeportationen durch. Bei Beginn des amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieges (1775 - 1783) wurde er nach England zurückberufen.

Nach dem Verlust ihrer 13 Kolonien in Nordamerika durch die Unabhängigkeit der USA stellte die Regierung Großbritanniens Überlegungen an, wohin man die vielen Strafgefangenen transportieren könnte. Vorher waren sie nach Amerika verbracht worden. Die Admiralität erinnerte sich an die Forschungsreise James Cooks und wählte Australien als Gefängnisstätte aus. 1786 wurde Phillip mit den Vorbereitungen beauftragt. Im Mai 1787 fuhren elf Schiffe nach Botany Bay, die als Erste Flotte in die Geschichte eingingen. Am 26. Januar 1788 landeten sie in einer Bucht des Port Jackson, an der Stelle, wo sich heute das Sydney Opera House befindet. Phillip benannte diese Bucht nach dem damaligen englischen Innen- und Kolonialminister Thomas Townsend Sydney Cove. Bis 1792 leitete Phillip als Gouverneur die Geschicke der Sträflingskolonie. Nachdem er seinen Posten verlassen hatte, herrschten bis 1810 Anarchie und Chaos.

Während der napoleonischen Kriege, an denen Phillip noch aktiv teilnahm, starb er als Admiral 1814.

4.) James Montague

Auch er hat gelebt und seine Abside befindet sich wirklich in der Bath Abbey.

(1568? † 1618)

wurde 1608 Bischof von Bath, nachdem er 1604 Kaplan von Worcester gewesen war. Er restaurierte die Bath Abbey. 1616 wurde er dann Bischof von Worcester.

5.) Universa Adonioportus

Adonere verschließen universa vollständig porta Tür, Tor ( lat.)


	21. Auf der Flucht

Zusammenfassung

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham, wird Karkaroff von Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen der Stadt Bath zu erwerben getötet. Peter, der bis auf ein mysteriöses Mädchen dabei alle im Restaurant Anwesenden tötet, kann dieses Buch an sich nehmen und zu Lord Voldemort bringen, der mit Hilfe des Buches die Quelle der Sul, einem Jungbrunnen, erreichen möchte, um seinem Ziel, die Unsterblichkeit, näher zu kommen. Auf Grund einer Kopie gelangt auch Professor Dumbledore zu der Erkenntnis, wo sich die Quelle der Sul befindet und bricht mit Nymphadora Tonks nach Bath auf. Dort entdeckt er unter dem Grab des Bischoffs James Montague den Eingang zur Quelle. Allerdings scheint Lord Voldemort ihm dort eine Falle zu stellen.

Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennen kann, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um die bei dem Anschlag Pettigrew verletzte nicht registrierte deutsche Zauberin Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, Angelika Reiner, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandt ist und über mächtige magische Accessoires, wie den Armring des Bladud, verfügt, vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, der zusammen mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder zur gleichen Zeit wie James Potter in Hogwarts war, kehrt Harry und Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die wieder genesende Angelika zur Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika, ist sich aber der Gefühle von Angelika nicht sicher. Vor allem, als Hermione ihm von einer Umarmung Harrys mit Angelika erzählt, bricht sein alter Neid zu Harry wieder auf. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Zudem scheint Angelika der Schwester von Grindelwald, die anders als dieser den Menschen geholfen hatte, sehr ähnlich auszusehen. Als der Orden des Phönix durch eine von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemort, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen müssen, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Mit Hilfe des Doppelgängers und der SET, die nun mit allen Rechten ausgestattet wurde und Jagd auf die angeblichen „Terroristen" des Staates macht, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates unbemerkt an sich reißen. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff der SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der schließlich Angelika an unbekannte Zauberer verkauft und Harry gefesselt wegbringen lässt. Doch Joe Ball wird von Mundungus Fletcher gestellt und muss zugeben, dass er Angelika an die Bruderschaft der Sonne, einer deutschen Loge, verkauft hat. Harry und Mundungus eilen nach Dover, um zu verhindern, dass Angelika England verlässt. Auch Hermione, Ron und Neil, brechen auf, um Harry und Angelika zu suchen.

Währenddessen können Arthur Weasley und Cornelius Fudge aus ihrem Gefängnis ausbrechen. Doch sind sie schon in Sicherheit?

**21. Auf der Flucht**

Leise schlichen Arthur Weasley und Cornelius Fudge die Treppe hinauf, vorbei an der Tür, hinter denen die Wachen des Gefängnisses zu hören waren. Immer wieder hielten sie inne und horchten, ob eine der Wachen sich ihnen näherte. Schließlich gelangten sie an ein großes Tor, durch das es, wie Arthur sich erinnern konnte, nach draußen ging.

„Meint ihr, hier geht es hinaus?", fragte Cornelius leise, während er ein wenig schnaufte.

Arthur drehte sich um, vergewisserte sich, dass ihnen niemand folgte.

„Ja, ich bin durch diese Tür hereingebracht worden. Kommen Sie, Cornelius, wir sind gleich frei", erwiderte er leise.

Cornelius Fudge atmete noch einmal durch, ehe er die letzten Treppenstufen zur Eingangstür hinauflief. Arthur drückte vorsichtig die Klinke des Tores hinunter. Allerdings konnte er ein leichtes Knarren des Tores nicht vermeiden, als dieses schließlich aufsprang und den Weg aus dem Gefängnis freigab. Draußen war es dunkel, es schien mitten in der Nacht zu sein.

„Wohin, nun?", fragte Cornelius Fudge, als auch er durch das Tor trat.

„Vorsichtig!", mahnte Arthur Weasley ihn noch, doch Cornelius war schon so darin vertieft sich umzusehen, dass er das Tor hinter ihnen vollständig vergaß, das nun, unter weit lauterem Knarren, zuschlug.

„Verdammt, Cornelius, sie hätten das Tor festhalten müssen."

„Hallo... verdammt Mike, da war etwas... ich sehe jetzt nach den Gefangenen, diese Laute sind mir dann doch zu merkwürdig", hörten beide eine Stimme nahe dem Tor auf der anderen Seite.

„Schnell, kommen Sie, Cornelius, wir müssen hier weg."

Auf der einen Seite hielt sich Arthur seinen Oberkörper, da seine Rippen immer noch erheblich schmerzten, auf der anderen Seite griff er den immer noch leicht humpelnden Cornelius Fudge und lief mit ihm auf das nächste Gebüsch zu, dass ihnen Unterschlupf geben mochte.

„Hoffentlich haben die keine Hunde?", meinte Cornelius nun erheblich mehr nach Luft schnappend.

„Das will ich auch für uns hoffen. Kommen Sie, Cornelius, hier entlang."

Hinter dem Gebüsch konnten sie im fahlen Mondlicht einen Pfad erkennen, der vom Gefängnis wegführte.

„Machen Sie schon, Cornelius. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass unser Ausbruch noch lange... "

In diesem Moment begann eine Sirene zu heulen, die Arthurs Ausführungen energisch unterbrachen und ihn zum Verstummen brachte. Schnell liefen beide den Pfad, leicht geduckt, weiter und versuchten allenfalls hinter einem Gebüsch ein wenig zu Rast und damit zu Atem zu kommen. Das Gefängnis, was eben noch im Mondlicht kaum zu erkennen war, war im nächsten Augenblick in gleisenes Licht gehüllt. Schon öffnete sich das Tor und Wachen, bewaffnet mit Zauberstäben, traten vor das Gefängnis und musterten die Umgebung.

„Wo können sie sein... es kann noch nicht lange her sein, dass sie geflohen sind... wir müssen Mr. Malfoy informieren... Wir müssen SIE loslassen, damit SIE sie finden... Aber das hieße, dass wir keine weiteren Informationen von ihnen erhalten würden... Los, informiert Malfoy... wir schauen uns um... und wenn wir in 10 Minuten niemand gefunden haben, lassen wir SIE los..."

„Wer sind SIE?", fragte leise Cornelius, der atemlos die Gespräche der Wachen verfolgt hatte, doch Arthur zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, Cornelius, aber wir sollten machen, dass wir hier wegkommen. Ehe die Wachen SIE hinter uns hinterherschicken, was auch immer SIE sind."

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ob ihre Bewegungen nun von den Wachen zu sehen waren, liefen sie den Pfad entlang, der sie beide weiterhin kontinuierlich vom Gefängnis wegführte. Schon bald waren beide vollkommen außer Atem, denn der Pfad führte nun eindeutig einen kleinen Berg hinauf. Als sich Arthur umdrehte, konnte er sehen, dass das Gefängnis unter ihnen in einem kleinen Tal lag und weiterhin im hellem Licht erleuchtet war.

„Arthur... nun... warten... Sie... bitte... ich... kann... nicht... mehr", schnaufte Cornelius Fudge und blieb nach vorn gebeugt stehen.

„Cornelius, kommen Sie, wir müssen weiter... Sie haben doch gehört, bald schicken die Wachen SIE hinter uns hinterher. Was es auch ist, wir haben nichts, mit dem wir SIE abwehren und uns verteidigen können."

Arthur blieb kurz noch einmal stehen und blickte hinab auf das Gefängnis. Da... er konnte ein Bewegung sehen... doch noch konnte er nicht sagen, was es war. Schnell lief er weiter, bis sie schließlich den Kamm des kleinen Berges erreicht hatten. Von dort schaute sich Arthur kurz um, ehe er auf der anderen Seite des Berges etwas im Mondschein ausmachte.

„Dort... ein Gehöft... kommen Sie, Cornelius..."

„Aber... vielleicht erwartet sie uns dort?"

Doch Arthur reagierte nicht auf Fudge, sondern lief nun den Berg hinab. Immer schneller lief er weiter, wobei die Angst in der Dunkelheit zu stolpern erheblich zunahm. Schon konnte er hinter sich einen Fluch Cornelius Fudge hören, der zeitgleich mit einem Knacken von Geäst und dem Aufschlagen eines Körpers einherkam.

„Cornelius, sind Sie in Ordnung?"

„Verdammt... ja, ja... ich komme schon."

Arthur, der kurz stehen geblieben war und sich nach seinem Chef umsah, hörte wie sich Cornelius Fudge mühsam aufrichtete und ihm dann wieder folgte. Schnell, erheblich schneller, als der mühevolle Aufstieg, liefen sie den Berg hinunter und schließlich kamen sie an dem Gehöft an, dass ruhig da lag und nur vom Mondlicht erleuchtet wurde.

„Und nun?", fragte Cornelius Arthur verzweifelnd.

„ Ich denke... ja...dort...wir haben Glück... ein Auto!"

Arthur lief zu dem Auto, einem alten Opel, der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

„Hoffentlich fährt er", sagte Cornelius und schaute Arthur fragend an. Er schaute sich dabei um, als würde er im nächsten Moment erwarten, dass irgendetwas passierte. Arthur drückte die Klinke der Beifahrertür auf, wobei er feststellte, dass das Fenster der Tür fehlte. Schnell ließ er Cornelius einsteigen, ehe er auf der Fahrerseite Platz nahm. Mit geübten Handgriffen holte Arthur die Kabel hervor, mit denen er das Auto starten konnte.

„Arthur machen Sie... ich weiß nicht... ich habe so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl... oh, mein Gott!"

Verzweifelt versuchte Cornelius sein Beifahrerfenster zu schließen, ehe auch er feststellte, dass es fehlte.

„Nein, Arthur, machen sie... SIE sind da!"

Endlich muckte das Auto auf, machte einen Hopser nach vorn, der Cornelius Fudge aufschreien ließ und begann dann laut aufzuheulen. Arthur richtete sich auf und... erschrak.

„Oh, mein Gott...", sagte auch er, als er die gefrorene Scheibe des Wagens wahrnahm und sich ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm breit machte. Es schien alles Glück aus ihm herausgesaugt zu werden. Hilflosigkeit machte sich breit. Cornelius saß angsterfühlt und starr neben ihm, wobei sein Blick auf die Strasse gerichtet war, auf der nun die Bewegungen von mehr als vier Dementoren zu erkennen waren. Überall machte sich Reif breit, überall schienen alles um sie herum starr vor Angst zu werden.

Arthur drückte das Gaspedal... worauf sich der Wagen verschluckte und wieder ausging.

„Oh, nein, NEEEEIIIIN, wir sind verloren... VERLOOOREN", brüllte Cornelius Fudge laut auf, der mit angstgefüllten Blick auf die Dementoren schaute.

Irgendwie riss dieser Aufschrei Arthur aus seiner Lethargie. Wieder begann er die Kabel aneinander zu reiben und wieder machte der alte Opel einen Sprung nach vorn. Dann lief er plötzlich sehr ruhig.

‚Ruhig Gas geben', sagte sich Arthur zu sich selbst, obwohl auch er immer mehr Panik bekam, denn einer der Dementoren war nicht mehr als einen Meter von ihnen entfernt. Es war schon so, als könne Arthur einen dunkle Stimme hören, die ihm etwas zurief. Noch einmal atmete Arthur die äußerst kalte Luft ein, die ihm in seinen Lungen schmerzte und ihm fast die Kehle zuschnürte, doch seine Reaktion auf das Gaspedal blieb nicht aus. Langsam, ganz langsam begann sich das Auto auf die Dementoren zuzubewegen und dann... waren sie durch sie durchgefahren. Oder vorbei? Arthur wusste es nicht, er fuhr, mehr nach seinem Gefühl, als dass er überhaupt Sicht hatte. Irgendwie war hier eine Strasse. Irgendwie. Und sie führte... irgendwohin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harrys Haare wehten durch den kühlen Wind der warmen Sommernacht. Unter ihm huschten die Dörfer und Städte Südenglands nur so dahin. Nicht nur einmal hatte er aus solcher Höhe die Behausungen der Muggel beobachten dürfen, denn schon im letzten Jahr war er auf dem Rücken seines Besen zum Grimmauldplatz eskortiert worden. Und vor nicht mal zwei Monaten war er von Hogwarts auf dem Rücken eines Thestrales zum Ministerium geflogen. Doch nichts, weder sein Besen, der in Warwick lag, noch der Thestral war mit diesem „Etwas" vergleichbar. Er saß auf einem roten, kunstvoll bestickten fliegenden Teppich. Wild flatterten die Teppichfransen hinter ihm durch die Luft. Harry klammerte sich an der Kante des Teppich fest, obwohl er es sich auch bequem hätte machen können. Auf dem fliegenden Teppich, den Mundungus allein mit Handauflegen steuerte, saßen außer Harry noch Brandon und George Weasley, die den Flug im Liegen weit mehr genossen als er, Harry.

„Nun, wie findest du es, Harry? Stark, was!", meinte George und legte seinen Arm unter seinen Kopf, während er in den Himmel starrte." So macht Reisen einfach richtig Spaß."

Harry grinste George an, der immer für solche „Späße" zu haben war. Das Wissen, woher Mundungus dieses Exemplar hervorgeholt hatte, blieb Harry verwehrt, aber dass es mit Sicherheit illegal war, war an einer Hand abzuzählen. Doch was hätten sie sonst nehmen sollen? Sie konnten schlecht mit dem Flohnetzwerk, noch mit einem Portschlüssel nach Dover reisen, denn beides würde mit Sicherheit auffallen. Auch wenn sie den nicht registrierten Kamin in Georges und Freds Geschäft benutzt hätten, wäre die Möglichkeit des Entdeckens größer gewesen. Doch jetzt, während der Nacht, konnte man kaum den Teppich am Himmel erkennen und so war diese Möglichkeit, die einzige, die schnell genug war, um Dover zu erreichen.

Wie die Bruderschaft nach Dover gelang, war für Harry nicht klar, doch er wusste, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, wenn sie diese Leute noch in England abfangen wollten.

„Willst du was essen?", fragte in George wieder und bot Harry eine Lakritzschnecke an.

Harry schaute missmutig auf das schwarze Etwas in Georges Hand, das kaum zu erblicken war.

„Nein, nein, ist nichts aus unserem Sortiment... keine Sorge. Wir müssen bald einen klaren Kopf behalten. Und da brauche ich keinen Durchfall oder Nasenbluten", meinte George, als er in Harrys Gesicht sah.

Dennoch, irgendwie hatte Harry keinen Hunger. So schüttelte er langsam seinen Kopf und schaute wieder nach vorn, wo er sah, dass langsam die Sonne aufging. Eigentlich war so ein Sonnenaufgang eine feine Sache... würde sich Harry nicht so elend fühlen. Ihm konnte dieser Flug nicht schnell genug gehen. Immer wieder musste er an Angelika denken, die jetzt irgendwo hier, ohnmächtig und verpackt, nach Deutschland geschafft werden sollte. Was wollte diese Bruderschaft von ihr? Warum wollten sie Angelika zurück nach Deutschland bringen? Wer waren diese Männer? Was für Ziele verfolgten sie? Immer wieder schossen Harry diese Fragen durch seinen Kopf. Er wusste nur eins, er musste Angelika aus den Klauen dieser Männer befreien. Koste es, was es wolle.

„Ihr solltet euch langsam festhalten, wir gehen hinunter", sagte Mundungus und zeigte hinunter. Harry schaute hinunter und sah eine Burg. Eine mächtige Burg, die über der Landschaft „thronte". Neben ihr lag Dover, jener Fährhafen, der nur 34 Kilometer weit entfernt ist von der französischen Küste.

„Wisst ihr schon, wie wir diese Deutschen finden können?"

„Leider noch nicht, aber ich denke mir, ich werde einige meiner Kontakte spielen lassen. Harry, sei beruhigt. Ehe diese... Entführer England verlassen haben, werden wir sie gefunden und Angelika befreit haben. Das verspreche ich dir. Einem Mundungus Fletcher entgeht nichts so schnell."

Harry schaute dankbar auf den älteren Mann, der wie immer ein klein wenig nach Schnaps roch. Harry wusste, dass in seinem Umhang immer ein kleiner Flachmann steckte, den er auch bei diesem Flug benutzt hatte. Und doch zweifelte Harry ein wenig an seinen Worten. Sicher, Mundungus war ein Unikum, ein gewitzter Geschäftsmann mit leicht zweifelhaften Ruhm, aber ein sicherer und zuverlässiger Zauberer war er nicht. So hatte er nicht verhindern können, dass Harry im vergangenen Sommer von Dementoren angegriffen wurde. Oder der Überfall der Todesser dieses Jahr, als eine Zauberin auf Grund seines Berufes bei der Überwachung des Ligusterweges ihr Leben lassen musste, als sein Onkel und seine Tante angegriffen wurden. Und hatte er dabei bemerkt, dass Harry längst nach Birmingham unterwegs gewesen war? Dennoch... Mundungus hatte ihn vor dem Schankwirt Joe Ball gerettet und war nun auf dem Weg Angelika zu retten. Harry wusste, dass er nur mit Mundungus, so wie mit dem jungen stillen Brandon und mit George eine Chance hatte.

„Meinen sie Neil, Hermione und Ron werden hier rechtzeitig eintreffen?"

„Weiß' nicht? Remus konnte mir nicht sagen, wann sie in dieser Nacht aufgebrochen sind. Kann sein, dass sie erst im Laufe des Tages hier eintreffen, je nachdem was Neil für ein Reiseobjekt genommen hat. So wie ich Remus verstanden habe, sind wohl Ron und Hermione mit eurem Hippogreif unterwegs. Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Tier gleich drei fast ausgewachsene Menschen lange Zeit transportieren kann. Ich denke mir, dass Neil ein anderes Reiseobjekt genommen hat. Auf jeden Fall dürften sie nun auf unserer Spur sein, wenn sie nicht Fred verfehlt haben dürften."

Harry dachte an Rons Bruder, der ein wenig missmutig seinen Zwillingsbruder hatte ziehen lassen, da jemand zum einen Neil, Ron und Hermione nach Dover lotsen, zum anderen den Kontakt zu Bill und Charlie halten musste, die auf dem Weg waren, ihren Vater zu befreien. Was wohl Molly Weasley sagen mochte? Alle ihre Söhne waren nun in mehr oder weniger gefährliche Abenteuer unterwegs. Wahrscheinlich saß sie und Ginny in Warwick und hofften auf Lebenszeichen. Bestimmt brannte auch Ginny darauf loszuziehen. Aber dies würde Mrs. Weasley mit Sicherheit zu verhindern wissen. Dennoch...

Der Wind flachte nur wenig ab, als Mundungus die Küstenstadt Dover ansteuerte. Unten konnte Harry nun die weiße Gicht der Wellen sehen, die gegen das Land schlugen. Seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr war er nicht wieder am Meer gewesen, fiel ihm auf. Irgendwie faszinierte ihn das Meer... und doch, auch für diese Schönheit konnte er nun nicht viel abgewinnen. Er musste Angelika retten, drang es wieder in seinen Kopf. Er war befreit worden... und nun musste auch sie es werden. Er blickte auf Brandon der wie festgenagelt auf dem Teppich saß und nach vorn starrte. Gut, dass der Orden Leute wie Brandon und Fortescue besaßen, die in der SET im Namen des Orden spionierten.

Wieder wehte der starke Wind durch die Haare von Harry, als schließlich Mundungus im Morgengrauen den Teppich im Sturzflug gen Boden senkte. Wenig später waren sie in einer dunklen Gasse gelandet. Mundungus rollte den Teppich zusammen und tat ihn sich auf die Schulter.

„Und? Wohin nun?"

„Kommt. Hier entlang. Da geht's zum Hafen. Und zu meinen Kontakten. Wenn jemand von hieraus ein Schiff nehmen sollte, dann werden wir es erfahren"

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Dann hoffe ich mal, sie bleiben in Dover so lang, dass man sie sieht. Und dann sind sie auch aufzutreiben. Aber so wie dieser Bruce sagte, haben diese Deutsche hier ein Lager."

„Auch ich werde ein wenig mich umsehen", meinte Brandon, der sonst ziemlich ruhig war, "wäre doch gelacht, wenn die hiesige Polizei nicht ein wenig mit der „SET" zusammenarbeiten würde."

„Kein schlechte Idee, Brandon. Also, gut, teilen wir uns auf. George kann mit dir mitgehen und Harry kommt mit mir mit. George kann dann seinem Bruder mitteilen, dass wir unversehrt hier angekommen sind."

Brandon schien damit nicht ganz zufrieden zu sein, willigte doch dann schließlich ein. Auch George, der auch lieber bei Mundungus geblieben war, stimmte dem Vorschlag schließlich zu.

„Also, wir sollten uns hier in, sagen wir einer Stunde wieder treffen. Bis dahin haben wir vielleicht auch erfahren, wann Neil und die beiden anderen eintreffen sollten. Es sei denn sie sind bei Fred nicht eingetroffen."

„Also, bis in einer Stunde... und Harry, halt die Ohren steif", meinte George, hob die Hand und folgte Brandon, der sich schon in Richtung Stadtmitte aufgemacht hatte.

„Alles klar, Harry... na dann mal los. Ach... und lass das Verhandeln und Nachfragen bitte meine Aufgabe sein, ja, die Kontakte kennen dich nicht und sind äußerst kritisch Fremden gegenüber. Deshalb wollte ich auch Brandon nicht dabei haben. So jemand der nach Uniform aussieht, könnte ihre Lippen konsequent verschließen."

Dann schob er den Teppich noch einmal in die richtige Position und begann in Richtung Hafen zu laufen... mit Harry im Schlepptau.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Langsam schob Peter Pettigrew die steinerne Tür beiseite und lief gebückt in den dahinter befindlichen Raum. Nur sehr undeutlich konnte er im Licht einiger Fackeln, den Schatten des dunklen Lords hinten in der Kammer entdecken.

„Wer wagt es, mich zu stören?", hörte er eine zischende Stimme, die zwar leise war, doch schien es Peter, als würde jedes Wort in seinem Kopf nachhallen.

„Oh, Meister, entschuldigt, wenn ich störe... eurer untertänigster Diener ist es, der hier mit Informationen auf euch wartet", stieß Peter Pettigrew in seiner hohen Fieselstimme aus und warf sich sogleich auf den Boden.

„Wuuurmschwanz... du weißt, dass du mich nicht bei den Experimenten stören solltst. Es ist wichtig, das Wasser aus der Quelle der Sul richtig aufzubereiten. Ein Fehler und das Elixier ist sinnlos, eine Unachtsamkeit und der Trank bekommt einen gegenteiligen Effekt, eine Verzögerung und man ist tot. Willst du, dass dein Meister stirbt? Willst du, dass mein Zorn dich trifft? Willst du dann statt meiner einen tödlichen Trank trinken?"

Peter Pettigrew zitterte, als hätte ihm jemand Eisstücke in den Kragen seines Umhanges geschüttet.

„Neeeinnn, nein, mein Meister, natürlich nicht. Aber die Informationen ließen keinen Aufschub zu."

Lord Voldemort stöhnte kurz auf, stellte dann einen Erlenmeyerkolben, in dem sich eine dunkelblaue dickflüssige Substanz befand, auf eine vor ihm befindliche Arbeitsplatte ab und regulierte schließlich den Zulauf einer anderen Flüssigkeit, die in einen großen gläsernen Kolben tropfte.

„Nun, Wurmschwanz, du hast Glück... mehr Glück als du wahrscheinlich verdienst, denn ich kann nun die Zeit ein wenig... aber wirklich nur ein WENIG... herausziehen, ehe die Reaktion des Wassers mit den anderen Stoffen eingeht und die Wirkung des Wassers sich verbessert. Zudem... auch die anderen Experimente ruhen ein wenig... obwohl sie fast fertig sind, denn ich spüre seine Gegenwart."

„Die, von Dumbledore...?"

„Ja, Wurmschwanz, natürlich, von wem sonst. Harry Potter vielleicht... er ist nicht in der Nähe!"

„Ja, Herr, das weiß ich. Harry Potter ist zudem auf dem Weg nach Dover."

„Dover? Warum? Sprich endlich und gebe alle Informationen an, die du erhalten hast. Ich dachte, Potter wäre in der Winkelgasse gesehen worden und... meine treuen kleinen Mitstreiter von unserem geschätzten Lucius Malfoy würden ihn suchen."

„Herr, er...", Pettigrew schluckte, „ er entkam der SET, wurde von Joe Ball gefangen genommen, aber konnte befreit werden. Allerdings hat dieser Ball dieses Mädchen, die mit dem Armring des Bladuds, einer Gruppe von deutschen Zauberern verkauft. Ich..."

Pettigrew, der weiterfahren wollte, hörte erschrocken auf zu sprechen, als er das Geräusch von zerspringendem Glas hörte.

„WER hat Miss Reiner gekauft? WER kauft Zauberer? Wer sind diese Deutschen...?"

„Nach den Angaben unseres V-Mannes... wohl von der Bruderschaft der..."

„... der Sonne. So, so, Albert Stichler und seine kleine militante Gruppe mischen sich wieder in meine Belange ein. Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte dieses kleine unbedeutende Problem nach meiner Wiederkehr und nach dem Ableben von Dumbledore und Potter erledigen, aber diese Leute sind so... nun, du sagtest Potter sei auf dem Weg nach Dover?", unterbrach ihn Lord Voldemort, nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Glasscherben des Erlenmeyerkolben in einen Abfalleimer fliegen.

„Er reist den Deutschen hinterher und versucht diese Miss Reiner zu befreien."

„Potter... Wie man ihn nicht anders kennt! Nun, Wurmschwanz, dann unterstütze ihn. Lasse unsere Leute, die in der Nähe von Dover sind, wissen, dass sie Potter helfen sollen. Es soll ihm an nichts fehlen. Auf keinen Fall, Wurmschwanz, darf Potter irgendetwas passieren... und dieser Miss Reiner genauso wenig. Ich will sie so bald wie möglich hier haben. Wenn Dumbledore in meiner...", wieder unterbrach sich Lord Voldemort und Pettigrew hörte ihn heiser auflachen, "kleinen Falle steckt; hilflos mit ansehen muss, wie ich schließlich unsterblich werde, dann will ich auch Potter bei mir haben... und diese Miss Reiner. Oder wenigstens den Armring des Bladuds. Hast du mich verstanden, Wurmschwanz?"

„Ja, Meister, ja... ich werde alles sofort veranlassen."

„Du sagtest, unser... V-Mann sei in der Nähe Potters?"

„Ja, er ist auch in Dover!"

„Gut, sehr gut... nun, Wurmschwanz, war dies alles? Oder willst du mich mit weiteren Nichtigkeiten die Zeit stehlen?"

„Nein, Herr, nein... allerdings ist auch dieser O'Sullivan auf dem Weg nach Dover, um sich mit Potter dort zu treffen."

„Neil... oder sein Bruder?"

„Der Heiler, Herr"

„Fangt ihn ab... sende Traves und Dolohov. Auch wenn meine kleine Bellatrix ein wenig schmollen mag, aber ich brauche sie bald hier. Sie können mit diesem Heiler tun, was sie für nötig erachten, er ist nicht wichtig... noch etwas?"

Pettigrew wand sich auf dem Boden wie ein Schlange.

„Soll ich erst nachhelfen, Wurmschwanz?"

„Nein, Herr, nein. Ich... kann nichts dafür, aber..."

„Wurmschwanz, ich sagte, ich habe ein wenig Zeit... nicht unendlich viel. Dumbledore ist hier in Bath. Er sucht mich. Er sucht die Quelle und er versucht mich und meine Aufgabe zu vernichten. Er ist ganz nah hier, Wurmschwanz. Und er kommt näher. Soll ich ihm unvorbereitet entgegentreten, nur weil ich hier mit dir ein Kaffeekränzchen veranstalte? Nenne mir endlich die weiteren Informationen... ODER IHR WERDET MICH ERST RICHTIG KENNEN LERNEN!"

„Herr, bitte nicht... ich... Fudge ist weg!"

Lord Voldemort schaute verdutzt Peter Pettigrew an, der noch tiefer sein Haupt gegen den Boden drückte.

„Wie... weg?"

„Er...", wieder schluckte Peter Pettigrew schwer, als würde er einen großen Gegenstand im Mund haben, "er... konnte auf unbekannte Weise aus seinem Gefängnis entfliehen. Wir haben soeben Nachricht von Malfoy erhalten. Er scheint sogar den Dementoren entkommen zu sein."

Lord Voldemort schaute Pettigrew an, dann schaute er mit seinen schmalen roten Augen auf die Tür, als würde sie im nächsten Augenblick aufspringen. Und dann... begann er laut zu lachen. Peter Pettigrew hatte mit allem gerechnet. Er hatte damit gerechnet, für seine Informationen gefoltert zu werden... doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Meister über diese Information lachen würde.

„Nun... Wurmschwanz, ich hoffe, dies ist nun alles, was du mir Neues erzählen kannst. Gut... dann schicke Malfoy einen schönen Gruß von mir. Er solle sehen, dass er Fudge wieder einfängt. Ansonsten... nun ihr könnt eure Mitteilung an ihn ruhig ein wenig blutig übermitteln. Eure Hand wird euch dabei sicher helfen. Aber, Wurmschwanz, lasse ihn noch leben... Malfoy brauchen wir noch. Sein Stolz dagegen soll ein wenig... erschüttert werden. Seit er ein Held des kleinen Zauberers ist, scheint er mir ein ganz klein wenig hochmütig zu werden. Zudem ist es Zeit, dass er sich Snape widmet. Seine Frau...", Voldemort unterbrach sich und schaute nun wieder Pettigrew mit drohenden roten Augen an, "seine Frau scheint an diesem Verräter ja einen Narren gefressen zu haben... mache ihm klar, dass eine alte Freundschaft zwischen einem Verräter und ihm nicht in diesen Zeiten gelten kann. Und das ich verlange, dass auch seine Frau nicht noch einem Verräter hilft."

Voldemort drehte sich um und schritt gemächlich wieder zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zu. Pettigrew atmete leise auf und begann rückwärts aus dem Raum zu kriechen. Leise konnte er die Schlange Voldemorts hören.

„Ah, Nagini, wieder eine Ratte gefangen?... Ach, Wurmschwanz?"

„Ja, Meister?"

„Und wenn Malfoy Fudge wieder gefangen hat... dann kann Malfoy ihn töten! Wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr lebend."

„Ja, Meister!"

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond(** ): Danke für dein Review und danke für die Werbung in deiner Geschichte für diese Story. Und nein, die Bruderschaft wird wohl kaum dem Orden helfen werden. Wie du siehst, werden, aus anderen Gründen, eher die Todesser mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten. Manchmal kommt es schon zu sehr merkwürdigen Koalitionen. Tja. .und Neil, Hermione und Ron sind nun auch auf dem Weg nach Dover... doch ob sie ankommen und was ihnen so dabei passiert... das kommt in den nächsten Kapiteln ( Hab schon eine langgeplante Idee.. Hihi). Jedenfalls bist du auch weiterhin eine Inspiration für mich. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte ist auch eine für dich.

**torence( ):** Schön, dass es dir weiter gefällt. Ja, Mundungus hat bei mir eine wichtigere Rolle als bei JKR selber. Vor allem diesen Zwiespalt zwischen einem doch recht erfolgreichem Geschäftsmann mit sehr merkwürdigen Geschäftspartnern und einem Quartalssäufer ist recht interessant. Er wird bei mir noch weiterhin eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Dadurch bedingt natürlich auch seine Geschäftspartner, die Zwillinge Fred und George. Mit der Bruderschaft ist wirklich eine weitere Partei dazugekommen. Mit ihr versuche ich die Vergangenheit noch ein wenig mehr in das Ganze zu verbinden. Auch Draco, Lucius und Narzissa werden noch weiter auftauchen. Und für alle, die mir immer wieder geschrieben haben, dass es Lucius endlich an den Kragen gehen soll... es beginnt!

**JonThePunk: **Danke auch an dich für dein Review. Ich hoffe du stolperst öfter mal über meine Geschichte. Allerdings muss ich dir leider sagen, dass ich die „Einschübe", wie du die Informationen nennst, die nach jeder Geschichte folgen, nicht weglassen werde. Wie ich erfahren habe, gibt es Leser, die meine Geschichte gerade wegen dieser „Einschübe" lesen. Zudem... hier werden oft wichtige Informationen näher erklärt, auf die ich in der Geschichte nicht eingehen kann oder mag. Würde ich darauf eingehen, in der Art, dass Dumbledore wieder mal eine „Vorlesung" gibt, wäre es für den Leser doch ein wenig ermüdend. Der Spannungsbogen würde reißen... und man würde die Geschichte einfach links liegen lassen. Schreibt man aber nicht solche zusätzlichen Informationen, dann bleibt dem Leser so manches verborgen, was zur Geschichte aber passt. Nun, solltest du diese Informationen nicht so toll finden... überlese sie einfach. Sie sind ein „Beiwerk" meiner Geschichte, eine Triebfeder, aber eben nicht die Geschichte selber. Dennoch hoffe ich, meine Geschichte wird dir auch weiter gefallen.

Zu guterletzt möchte ich mich wieder einmal bei Vivi Ollivander bedanken, die nicht nur meine virtuelle Schwester, die nicht nur meine Betaleserin, sondern oftmals durch ihre witzigen aber auch zutreffenden Kommentare ein Quell für manche Inspiration ist. Ich hoffe, wenn du dies mal liest, liebe Vivi, dass meine Freude darin erkennst, dass ich dich kennen lernen durfte und hoffe, die Geschichte wird dir weiter so gefallen, wie sie dir bis hierhin gefallen hat.

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Dover

Die Stadt Dover ist das Tor zu England und besitzt einen großen Hafen am Ärmelkanal in der Grafschaft Kent. 1991 betrug die Bevölkerung 34.200 Einwohner. Dover ist die am nächsten zum kontinentalen Festland (Frankreich) liegende englische Stadt. Der Abstand beträgt lediglich 34 Kilometer (oder 21 Meilen) bis zum Hafen Calais. Sehr bekannt sind die Kalkfelsen von Dover, die Burg Dover, die über der Stadt „thront", sowie die Höhlen unter der Burg. . Von den Kalkfelsen leitet sich der Spitzname Dovers ab: "Albion" (dt. weiß). Wegen seiner Nähe zum europäischen Festland ist Dover einer der häufigst befahrenen Häfen der englischen Küste. Vom Vereinigten Königreich setzen jährlich mehrere Millionen Menschen nach Frankreich über. Es gibt regelmäßige Fährverbindungen nach Calais und Oostende. Seit der Eröffnung des Eurotunnels 1994 und dem Ende der legendären Hovercraft Verbindung nach Calais im Jahr 2000 hat die Bedeutung des Hafens jedoch abgenommen. Die Stadt Dover entstand bereits vor den Römern , wobei diese die ersten Aufzeichnungen über die Stadt hinterließen. Die Römer nannten Dover Dubris. Von hier aus zog sich die erste römische Straße (genannt Watling Street) durch Großbritannien.

Dort, wo heute das Schloss von Dover steht, errichteten die Römer mit dem Leuchtturm (etwa 50 n. Chr.) eines der ältesten Gebäude Großbritanniens.

Neben dem Castle selbst, das mehrere Ausstellungen enthält, begeistern vor allem die Secret Wartime Tunnels, die unterhalb des Schlosses liegen. In ihnen war 1940 das HQ zur Evakuierung der britischen Truppen aus Dünnkirchen untergebracht. Noch heute kann man die Höhlen und Tunnel besuchen, in denen aufschlussreich und sehr bildlich über diese Evakuierung berichtet wird. Man kann dort durch Lazarette gehen, in denen man die Schreie der Verletzten hört, oder eine kurze Diskussion unter Chirurgen, dann einen Bombentreffer miterlebt. Das Licht flackert und die Erde bebt scheinbar, so dass man unwillkürlich seinen Kopf einzieht.

Erlenmeyerkolben

Dieser nach dem Chemiker Emil Erlenmeyer (1825-1909) benannte Kolben verfügt - im Gegensatz zum Becherglas - über einen nach oben hin enger werdenden Hals. Im Laborgebrauch existieren verschiedene Varianten des Erlenmeyerkolbens, die Enghals- und die Weithals-Form und je nach Anwendung auch Kolben mit Normschliff. Durch den verjüngenden Hals ist die Gefahr, dass bei Zugabe von Substanzen, beim Schwenken, Rühren oder Sieden Flüssigkeiten aus dem Kolben unkontrolliert entweichen, deutlich kleiner als bei Bechergläsern. So können im Erlenmeyerkolben bequem z.B. Flüssigkeiten vermischt oder Lösungsvorgänge durch - auch relativ heftiges - Schwenken oder Rühren beschleunigt werden. Er eignet sich - wie der Rundkolben - auch gut für den Magnetrührer, kann aber wegen seines flachen Bodens direkt abgestellt werden. (Der Rundkolben hingegen benötigt einen Korkring oder ein Stativ für den festen Stand, letzteres macht ein Schwenken mit der Hand oder ein häufiges Prüfen durch Halten ins Gegenlicht unmöglich.)


	22. Oxney Bottom und die GeboRune

Zusammenfassung

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff von Peter Pettigrew bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen der Stadt Bath zu erwerben getötet. Peter, der bis auf ein mysteriöses Mädchen dabei alle im Restaurant Anwesenden tötet, kann dieses Buch an sich nehmen und zu Lord Voldemort bringen, der mit Hilfe des Buches die Quelle der Sul, einem Jungbrunnen, erreicht, um seinem Ziel, die Unsterblichkeit, näher zu kommen. Auf Grund einer Kopie gelangt auch Professor Dumbledore zu der Erkenntnis, wo sich die Quelle der Sul befindet und bricht mit Nymphadora Tonks nach Bath auf. Dort entdeckt er unter dem Grab des Bischoffs James Montague den Eingang zur Quelle. Allerdings scheint Lord Voldemort ihm dort eine Falle zu stellen.

Harry, der wieder im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennen kann, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um die bei dem Anschlag Pettigrew verletzte nicht registrierte deutsche Zauberin Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, Angelika Reiner, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandt ist und über mächtige magische Accessoires, wie den Armring des Bladud, verfügt, vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, der zusammen mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder zur gleichen Zeit wie James Potter in Hogwarts war, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um sie dort zur Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika, ist sich aber der Gefühle von Angelika nicht sicher. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Zudem scheint Angelika der Schwester von Grindelwald, die anders als dieser den Menschen geholfen hatte, sehr ähnlich auszusehen. Als der Orden des Phönix durch eine von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemort, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen müssen, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET, die von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt werden. Mit Hilfe des Doppelgängers und der SET, die nun mit allen Rechten ausgestattet wurde und Jagd auf die angeblichen „Terroristen" des Staates macht, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates unbemerkt an sich reißen. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff der SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an deutsche militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft und Harry gefesselt wegbringen lässt. Harry, durch Mundungus Fletcher befreit, reist der Bruderschaft nach Dover nach. Auch Hermione, Ron und Neil, brechen auf, um Harry beizustehen. Ob sie allerdings ankommen werden , ist fraglich, denn Lord Voldemort beabsichtigt sie abzufangen.

Währenddessen können Arthur Weasley und Cornelius Fudge mit Mühe aus ihrem Gefängnis ausbrechen, wobei sie beinahe von Dementoren überwältigt werden. Lord Voldemort schickt Lucius Malfoy aus, um Fudge zu töten.

**22. Oxney Bottom und die Gebo-Rune **

„Harry?"

Es war so schön hier. Die Sonne wärmte ihm sein Gesicht. Von weitem hörte er die fröhlichen Stimmen der Schüler, die sich an diesem freundlichen Sommertag im See vergnügten. Harry öffnete zufrieden seine Augen. Es war alles so ruhig und so wundervoll entspannend. Kein Unterricht, kein Snape, keine Hausaufgaben... einfach nur hier in Ruhe liegen. Er schaute auf und sah, wie ein Vogel über ihn hinwegflog. War es ein Phönix? Verwundert schaute er dem Vogel hinterher.

‚Ob es Fawkes war? Vielleicht brachte Dumbledore ihm ja eine Antwort auf seine Frage, ob er...'

„Harry!"

„Was ist? Ich habe doch meine Hausaufgaben gemacht! Und wir haben doch heute schulfrei!"

Eigentlich ist doch heute der Tag an dem er, Hermione und Ron nach Hogsmeade gehen durften. Sie hatten extra einige wundervolle Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf geholt und waren hierher gekommen, um sich noch ein wenig in der Sonne auszuruhen. Ron hatte ein Karte von Angelika erhalten und lass diese schmunzelnd. Und Hermione... Selbst Hermione, die neben ihm lag, hatte erstmals ihre Bücher zur Seite gelegt und...

„Hey, HARRY!"

Harry drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht von... Mundungus Fletcher.

„Was machen sie denn hier?"

„Was ich hier mache? Harry... aufwachen. Es ist Zeit!"

Harry blinzelte... irgendwie war alles plötzlich so unscharf

„Wieso aufwachen? Habe ich geschlafen? Ich bin... wo bin ich? Ich... ohhh... "

Harry blinzelte noch einmal und versucht sich umzusehen. Dann, fast schon automatisch, nahm er seine Brille und setzte sie sich auf seine Nase. Es war wieder dunkel, doch nicht so dunkel, dass Harry nicht das kleine Zimmer erkennen konnte, in dem er lag. In diesem Moment fiel ihm alles wieder ein... seine Flucht vor der SET, Joe Ball, Angelikas und seine Gefangennahme, seine Befreiung und schließlich der Flug nach Dover. Schließlich waren sie am gestrigen Tag umhergelaufen und hatten schließlich versucht herauszubekommen, wo sich Angelika aufhielt. Erst gegen Abend hatten sie erfahren, dass sich die Bruderschaft der Sonne noch immer in der Umgebung von Dover aufhielt. Während George und Brendan sich aufgemacht hatten, das Haus, in dem Mundungus vermutete, dass sie dort Angelika festgehalten würden, zu beobachten, hatte er und Harry sich schlafen gelegt. Und Harry war sofort eingeschlafen.

„Brendan hat uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Die Bruderschaft ist im Aufbruch. Sie haben wohl daraufgewartet, dass ihr Anführer, ein großer Mann mit Augenklappe, zurückkommt. Und jetzt bereiten sie sich darauf vor England zu verlassen."

Harry war sofort wach.

„Dann... aber Neil, Ron und Hermione?"

„Sind noch nicht hier! Vielleicht sind sie aufgehalten worden? Wer weiß ?"

Harry schaute Mundungus an, der versuchte eine lässige Miene zu machen, aber Harry konnte deutlich den sorgenvollen Ausdruck in Mundungus Augen erkennen.

„Aber wenn wir nicht jetzt aufbrechen und deine Freundin aus den Klauen dieser üblen Typen befreien, dann wird es für uns in der nächsten Zeit sehr schwierig werden, sie noch hier in England zu erreichen."

„Können wir... sie denn aufhalten?"

„Nun, Brendan hat wohl einige Leute gefunden, die uns helfen werden. Der Junge überrascht mich wirklich. Ist wirklich gut, ihn an unserer Seite zu wissen. Also, los aus den Federn. Wir treffen uns in der nächsten Stunde in Oxney Bottom"

„Oxney Bottom?"

„Ja, ein Haus zwischen Dover und Deal, nahe der weißen Felsen. Wir hätten gleich darauf kommen können, dass sie sich hier verstecken. Aber dazu mussten wir erst die ‚Graue Lady von Qxney Bottom' fragen"

Harry wollte nicht wie ein kleines Kind aussehen, dass stets seine Eltern nach irgendwelchen Sachen fragte, doch es wurmte ihn schon, dass er nicht wusste, wer die Graue Dame war. Er richtete sich endgültig auf, und zog sich rasch an. Dann, nachdem er noch einmal kontrolliert hatte, ob er sein Zauberstab griffbereit war, wandte er sich Mundungus zu, der inzwischen auf dem fliegenden Teppich Platz genommen hatte.

„Fertig... dann los"

Wieder begann der Teppich zunächst nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden zu schweben, dann bewegte er sich aus dem Fenster hinaus... und nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu. Im nächsten Moment begann er in die Höhe zu schießen, so dass Harry wegen des Blutverlustes im Kopf fast schwindlig wurde.

‚Auf einem Thestral zu reisen, ist weitaus... angenehmer', sagte sich Harry in diesem Moment, als er gegen den Teppichboden gedrückt wurde. War Mundungus bei der Hinreise nach Dover noch langsam und sorgsam geflogen, so riss er nun fast am Teppich, so dass Harry jede Bewegung des Teppichs aufs Äußerste mitbekam. Zum Glück dauerte ihr Flug nicht lang, denn schon nach einer Viertelstunde sang der Teppich zu Boden.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich", meinte George, der die beiden begrüßte.

„Und... wie sieht es aus?"

„Sie sind im Aufbruch. Gestern ist ihr Anführer und noch zwei weitere Männer hier eingetroffen. Sie haben, laut Brendan, noch eine weitere Geisel mitgebracht. Noch konnten wir nicht herausbekommen, um wen es sich dabei handelt."

„Wisst ihr, warum sie Angelika _gekauft_ haben?"

George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, selbst der graue Lady von Oxney Bottom ist dies nicht bekannt. Obwohl sie ja hier wohnt."

Harry wurde es nun doch zu bunt.

„WER ist die graue Lady?"

„Du kennst mich nicht, mein Kind?", erwiderte eine Stimme, direkt hinter Harry. Es war eine hohle, fast dumpfe Stimme. Harry schaute sich um... und erkannte das Abbild einer Frau. Einer alten Frau. Sie hatte ein klagendes Gesicht, traurige Augen und war... ein Geist, wie er sie schon aus Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an die graue Dame, den Hausgeist der Ravenclaws.

„Hallo...", sagte Harry und nickte dem Geist zu.

„Hallo... du musst Harry Potter sein. Ja, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington hat dich richtig beschrieben."

„Sie kennen den fastkopflosen Nick?"

Irgendwie schien diese Frau ihn nun anzulächeln... und ihr Lächeln war sehr warm, obwohl der traurige Ausdruck in ihren Augen blieb.

„Ja, wir Geister kennen uns schon einige Zeit. Es gibt ja von uns auch nicht allzu viele. Obwohl sich hier, in meinen Gemäuern, bald einige von ihnen tummeln werden."

„Wie meint ihr das, Lady von Oxney Bottom?", meinte Mundungus

„Der wilde Edric und seine Mannen ist auf dem Wege hierher"

„Aber... ist England wirklich wieder in Gefahr?"

„Wer weiß? Außerdem ist das Geisterschiff vor Dover gesichtet worden."

„Ein Geisterschiff?", fragte Harry und starrte die graue Dame an. Der Name, den sie trug, lag an der einheitlich grauen Kleidung, die nichts farbenfrohes an sich hatte. Irgendwie sah sie wie eine Nebelschicht aus, gar nicht so richtig wie ein Geist.

Mundungus nickte wissend.

„So wollen sie also England verlassen. Mit dem Geisterschiff. Damit würden sie unbemerkt sein. Klug eingefädelt. Nun, Lady, dann werden wir ihr Haus von diesem ‚Unrat' befreien."

Er verbeugte sich dabei und neigte seinen Kopf so, wie es einer Adligen im letzten Jahrhundert geziemt hatte. Die graue Dame erwiderte den Gruß und schwebt von dannen.

Mundungus drehte sich wieder George zu.

„Wo ist Brendan?"

„Er und die Kerle, die er besorgt hat, sind hinter dem Haus. Sie warten dort bis die Deutschen rauskommen. Allerdings halte ich es für besser, wenn wir hineingehen und diese Angelika schon mal befreien... sonst geschieht ihr noch etwas, wenn sie zwischen die Fronten gerät."

„Und du weißt schon, wie du da reinkommst."

George grinste Mundungus an.

„Nun, für mich und Harry wäre dies eine kleine Kletterpartie... nicht einfach, aber machbar. Allerdings für dich lieber..."

„Lass deine Schmeicheleien. Du meist also... ich sei nicht in der Lage dort hineinzugelangen."

„Wenn du in den nächsten Minuten mehr als 10 Kilo abnehmen würdest, dann schon", teilte George lächelnd mit.

Mundungus seufzte auf.

„Na gut... aber tut nichts unüberlegtes. Ich möchte nicht Dumbledore vor die Augen treten müssen und ihm erklären, wie ich es geschafft habe, nicht nur das deutsche Mädchen zu gefährden, sondern auch noch Harry Potter und George Weasley."

„Alles klar, kein Problem, Dung. Du weißt doch, du kannst dich auf uns verlassen"

George grinste weiterhin wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, ehe er Harry anblickte, der ihn verwundert anschaute.

„Alles klar, Harry... dann mal los. Wird genauso werden, wie in Hogwarts... als ich und Fred einen der verbotenen Gänge untersuchten, die leider verschüttet waren."

Damit drehte sich George um und marschierte Richtung Haus. Harry atmete tief ein. Jetzt war die Zeit, Angelika zu befreien... und er und George würden dies vollbringen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‚Wo bin ich?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf

Sie konnte sich nur noch dunkel an die letzten Stunden erinnern, an die Zeit in jener dunklen Kaschemme, in die Harry und sie gelockt wurden. Noch einmal versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, was daraufhin passiert war. Sie waren hinausgegangen und dann... hatte man sie gefesselt und kurz darauf wurde es dunkel um sie. Später war sie hier aufgewacht, hier in diesem dunklen alten Zimmer, welches feucht und kalt war. Angelika versuchte ihren Kopf zu wenden, doch ihre Fesseln verhinderten dies.

„Na, wach geworden, Täubchen?"

Eine dunkle Stimme drang von der Tür zu ihr... eine Stimme, die sie erschauern ließ.

„Roland, informieren sie den Logenführer, dass unser Täubchen wachgeworden ist"

„Jawohl, Herr Obergruppenführer"

Angelika hörte, wie jemand die Treppe hinaufstürzte.

‚Was wollten diese Leute von mir. Woher...', dachte Angelika.

In diesem Moment stutzte sie. Der Mann hatte Deutsch gesprochen, nicht Englisch. Es waren Deutsche...

„Warum du hier bist, wird dir unser Logenführer schon erklären. Keine Angst"

Keine Angst? Angelika begann zu zittern. Was hatten die Männer mit ihr vor? Nur wenig später trafen weitere ein und begannen den Raum mit Fackeln auszuleuchten. Auf ein Zeichen eines Mannes hin, schob ihm ein anderer einen Stuhl vor Angelika, auf den er sich setzen konnte. Angelika bemerkte, dass die anderen diesem Mann scheinbar unterstanden, denn sie rührten sich kaum vom Fleck und schauten eher in die Luft als zu ihm.

„Hallo... mein Name ist Albert Stichler. Dieser Name wird sicher nichts sagen, nicht wahr?", sagte der etwas dickliche Mann, der, wie Angelika sehen konnte, eine Augenklappe über seinem rechten Auge trug. Obwohl er kräftiger Statue war, hatte er eher eine süßliche hohe Stimme, die so gar nicht zu seinem Körper passte. Sein Auge hatte einen hellen Blauton und dieses starrte sie unverhohlen an. Angelika musterte diesen Mann weiter, der außer einem grünen Umhang, auf dessen Brust eine schwarze Sonne gestickt war, noch schwarze Lederhandschuhe trug.

„Nun, im Unterschied zu dir, kenne ich dich recht gut, Angelika Reiner... lange haben wir nach dir gesucht... und wäre dieses, nun nennen wir es mal, Missgeschick eines Angriffs auf dich nicht passiert, würden wir auch weiterhin nach dir suchen. Aber so hat sich dieser Angriff auf dich, wie schlimm er auch gewesen ist, für unsere Sache schon bezahlt gemacht."

Angelika wollte etwas erwidern, doch erst jetzt fiel ihr der Knebel im Mund auf.

„Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Leider kennen wir noch nicht deine volle Zauberkraft. Allerdings wissen wir von diesem... Objekt menschlichem Abschaums, der dich uns verkauft hat, dass du ein Animagus bist. Was uns schon recht erstaunt hat. Aber, bei einem Verwandten unseres Meister und Führers, unseres Oberpriesters und General, Dr. Bernhard Grindelwald, ist dies natürlich kein Wunder... Ja, du bist seine letzte Erbin. Seine letzte lebende Verwandte. Obwohl deine Mutter nur eine _Muggel_...", sein Mund verzog sich dabei unangenehm und er spie fast das Wort heraus,"..._geborene_ ist, hast du dennoch viel von den Eigenschaften seiner Familie abbekommen. Du gleichst Dr. Grindelwalds Schwester, deiner Großmutter, sehr. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau. Und sie hat ihrem Sohn alle ihre Eigenschaften weiter vererbt... so wie dieser sie dir vererbt hat."

Angelika starrte den Mann an. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein? Hatte sie wirklich Fähigkeiten, die einst jener ominöse Grindelwald und anscheinend auch seine Schwester inne gehabt hatten? Als Angelika vor einigen Wochen zum ersten Mal erfahren hatte, dass sie eine mächtige Zauberin war, hielt sie dies für einen wahnsinnigen Witz. Aber dann, nach und nach, als sie Unterrichtsstunden bei Hermione, Harry und Ron, aber auch bei Dumbledore hatte, merkte sie, wie leicht ihr das Zaubern fiel. Es war, als würde es immer schon zu ihr gehören. Und dennoch... als sie einmal mit Professor Dumbledore über ihre Familie gesprochen hatte, war er ihr ausgewichen. Er hatte zwar den Namen Grindelwald benutzt, hatte ihr erklärt, wer Grindelwald war, sie nach ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter, sowie nach ihren Großeltern gefragt, aber als sie nachfragte, in welcher Beziehung sie zu Grindelwald stand, war Dumbledore in Schweigen verfallen. Und nun... nach dieser Begegnung mit dem alten Mann in der Winkelgasse, erfuhr sie hier, von ihren Entführern, dass sie die Erbin von Grindelwald war. Das ihre Großmutter die Schwester jenes dunklen Magiers gewesen war, der einst in Deutschland so viel Schrecken verbreitet hatte. Das ihre Fähigkeiten aus diesem Geschlecht hervorgingen... Angelika wurde ganz mau im Magen. Wenn sie nun die Fähigkeiten eines schwarzen Magiers in sich hatte... war sie dann auch einer? Sie hatte nicht genug über die Zauberei erfahren können, um sich über dieses Problem ein Urteil machen zu können.

„Nun, entschuldige bitte diese Unannehmlichkeiten, Angelika... ich darf dich doch Angelika nennen, nicht wahr? Aber, wir wissen nicht, was man dir alles über uns und unsere Sache erzählt hat. Und da du mit den Handlangern des Mörders deines Ahnherrn zusammen warst, mussten wir annehmen, dass du uns nicht unbedingt freundlich zugetan bist. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Aber ich denke mir, wenn du ein wenig mehr Zeit mit uns... und vor allen Dingen, mit unserer Sache verbracht hast, dann wirst du sehen, dass du schon immer zu UNS gehört hast. Ich denke, du solltest dich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen. Wir werden bald den englischen Raum verlassen und unser geliebtes Deutschland ansteuern. Wenn wir erst mal da sind, dann wirst du sehen, dass wir alles Erdenkliche tun, um es für dich so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Übrigens... ich soll dich von deiner... äh... ja... _Mutter_... grüßen lassen. Sie wartet schon in Deutschland."

„Muhmumm?", fragte Angelika und versuchte trotz Knebel ihre Worte so deutlich wie möglich zu artikulieren, doch es blieb bei dem Versuch.

„Ja, deine... ja... Mutter... ist in unserer Obhut. Wir konnten sie aus den Fängen... unserer alten Feinde befreien und sie nach Deutschland zurückbringen. Von ihr haben wir auch erfahren, wo in England du dich wahrscheinlich aufhältst. Es war nicht einfach, immerhin hatte dich...", sein Zischen nahm zu"... _Dumbledore _sehr gut versteckt. Und wir mussten, IHM ausweichen. Aber nun, wie ich sehe, geht es dir..."

In diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und ein junger Mann tauchte auf.

„Was?"

Angelika riss die Augen auf.

„Rrrnn?"

„Lasst sie los, ihr Hunde! Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht? Ihr..."

„**Stupor**"

Ron fiel zu Boden, als hätte ihn eine Axt gefällt.

„Wie könnt ihr ihn hier herein lassen!", brüllte Albert Stichler den Mann an, der Ron hinterhergehetzt war.

„Er... er hatte sich ohnmächtig gestellt, Herr Logenführer. Als ich mich dann umdrehte, rannte er bereits nach unten. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten!"

„Du... das wird dir leid tun, Bruder. Herr Obergruppenführer?"

Wieder hörte Angelika diese unangenehme Stimme, die so klang, als würde sie aus dem Reich der Toten kommen.

„Ja, mein Logenführer?"

„Nehmen sie diesen Idioten mit und lehren sie ihn, was es heißt, gegen unsere Ziele zu arbeiten. Und Unachtsamkeit gehört auch dazu."

„Nein, bitte, nicht.. ich... "

„Bruder... sehe ich Feigheit in deinen Augen? Solltest du noch unwürdiger sein, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe? Du hast dich der Bruderschaft der Sonne verschrieben! Nun... du kennst die Gesetze... also stehe zu ihnen... und nimm deine Strafe an... ODER?"

„Ja, ja,... ich will... ich... werde alles tun, mein Logenführer"

„So und nicht anders, habe ich es mir gedacht, mein Sohn. Ich weiß... und du weißt, die Strafe wird nicht angenehm sein. Aber das ist Strafe nie. Danach wirst du dich besser fühlen... und du wirst wachsamer sein, als du je vorher gewesen bist. Geht... und ihr, fesselt ihn, diesen englischen... ABSCHAUM."

Angelika überlegt, ob sie noch etwas dagegen reden wollte, doch sie ließ es lieber sein, als sie das verzerrte Gesicht des Anführers dieser Truppe sah, der immer noch verärgert aus dem Raum stürmte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

„Still!"

Erneut hob Professor Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und verharrte in seiner Bewegung. Dann atmete er auf und widmete sich erneut dem Grab.

„Professor, Sie sitzen jetzt da schon zwei Stunden auf dem Grab und wir sind noch keinen Schritt weiter", flehte Nymphadora Tonks müde. Auch sie wanderte in der Kirche entlang, nach irgendetwas Ausschau haltend, was den Zauber über die Tür lösen hatte können.

"Glauben Sie, Sie werden den Einstieg noch heute Nacht öffnen können? Sie haben es doch nun schon mit allen möglichen Zaubern versucht!"

„Lumos!" 

Wieder versuchte Professor Dumbledore mit seinen Fingern nach irgendeinem Vorsprung.

„Das, Nymphadora, war vielleicht ein wenig... unnötig. Ja... ich bin jetzt eher der Ansicht, dass der Eingang mechanisch zu öffnen ist. Oder...nein, ich habe mich nicht richtig ausgedrückt. Der Zauber, der allen meinen Zaubern entgegenwirkte, der sie unbrauchbar machte, kann nur mechanisch... wie sagten die Muggel dazu... ähmm... ach ja... deaktiviert werden. Wahrscheinlich muss man irgendwo anfassen, irgendwo rauftreten… irgend so etwas…notfalls irgendetwas vorlesen..."

„Und Sie glauben, das dieser ‚Riegel' hier in der Kirche sein muss?"

„Was würde das für einen Sinn machen, wenn er außerhalb wäre? Also, das glaube ich nicht. Es ist irgendetwas, was wir übersehen. Etwas... das uns Zauberern ebenso wie den Muggeln normal vorkommt... oder irgendetwas, das für uns einen Sinn macht... ebenso wie es einen Sinn machen würde für einen Muggel. Auch wenn der Sinn dann vielleicht ein anderer ist. Ach verdammt... ich finde nichts."

Müde richtete sich Dumbledore auf und starrte in die restliche dunkle Kirche, als würde er dort irgendetwas suchen. Nymphadora lachte leicht auf, denn es sah eigentlich zu komisch aus, wie Professor Dumbledore dort auf dem Bauch der steinernen Figur des Bischofs Jakob Montague saß.

„Also, was gibt es hier in dieser Kirche... wir haben dieses Grab, gut, nichts Ungewöhnliches, wir haben die Bestuhlung, wir haben eine neue Orgel,... mmh, nein glaube ich nicht... mit Montague verbinde ich keine außergewöhnliche Kirchenmusik... also weiter, einige Grabplatten..."

„Die meisten habe ich mir schon angesehen, Professor. Da waren keine Besonderheiten. Alles Muggel. Irgendwelche Menschen, die irgendwann gestorben sind. Die irgendwas besonderes getan haben. Aber nichts, was ich denke, dass dies uns weiterhilft."

„Gut... was haben wir hier noch,... wir haben einen Altar..."

„Und mit diesem anderen Grab hat es wohl auch nichts zu tun. Das habe ich auch schon untersucht. Eine Jane Waller... mir jedenfalls unbekannt..."

„Ich habe gelesen, ihr Mann war William Waller, warte..."

Dumbledore zog eine kleine Broschüre unter seinem Umhang hervor und las laut vor

„...ja, hier... William Waller, geboren 1598- 1668, wurde wegen der Rettung von Königin Elizabeth von Böhmen von König James I zum Ritter geschlagen, heiratete dann jene Lady Jane Reynell, mit der er zwei Kinder hatte. Mmh... bereits 1634 stirbt Lady Jane, von der gesagt wird, sie war eine liebenswerte, diskrete und geliebte Frau... du hast recht... eine ganz durchschnittliche Muggel... frau... DAS ist ja merkwürdig...!"

„Was ist merkwürdig? Haben Sie etwas?"

„Ich weiß nicht... also, wir haben ... hier Bischoff Jakob oder James Montague...dort Lady Jane Waller... gut... hier ein Mann, da eine Frau... hier ein Zauberer, dort eine Muggel... hier ein Kirchenmann, dort eine weltliche Frau... Gegensätze, Nymphadora, Gegensätze. Auf Grund ihrer Daten kannten sie sich nicht... aber sie lebten beide im frühen 17. Jahrhundert... Mmh. Und doch hatten beide etwas gemeinsam."

„Was?"

„König James I, auf der einen Seite hat er Jane Wallers Mann zu einem Ritter ernannt... und auf der anderen Seite, James Montague zum Bischof von Bath. Also ist König Jakob oder James I das verbindende Glied beider Gegensätze. Was wissen wir über König James I?"

„Also ich weiß nur noch, dass es unter seiner Regentschaft zu dem ersten großen Konflikt zwischen Krone und Parlament gekommen ist... der später im Bürgerkrieg endete und das er dieses merkwürdige Buch „ Dämonologia" geschrieben hat, welches der Hexenverfolgung um 1630 neuen Aufschwung gegeben hat."

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nun, dann ist doch noch einiges aus unserem Unterricht hängen geblieben. Ja, es handelt sich um jenen James I, der 1603 nach dem Tod Königin Elizabeth auf den Thron Englands folgte. Jener Sohn Marias aus dem Hause Stuart, der von der Existenz göttlicher Königsrechte überzeugt war. Mit dieser Vorstellung von einem göttlich legitimierten Königtum, das keiner irdischen Macht und somit auch nicht dem Parlament verpflichtet sei, ebnete er schließlich den Konflikt, den sein Sohn später austragen musste."

„Aber dennoch, Professor... was bringt uns das jetzt?"

Professor Dumbledore hörte allerdings nicht zu. Immer noch schaute er gedankenverloren im Raum umher. Dann stand er auf und schritt die Strecke zwischen den Gräbern ab.

„Hmm... genau in der Mitte beider Gräber steht dieser goldene Bibelständer, der wohl ein Adler darstellen soll, aber meinem treuen Fawkes nicht unähnlich sieht."

„Vielleicht ist es ein Phönix?"

Dumbledore schaute verblüfft Nymphadora an.

„Nun... ja, vielleicht soll er gar kein Adler sein... hier hast du recht. Ein Muggel würde in ihm einen Adler sehen, aber ein Zauberer sieht in diesem Vogel , so wie er aussieht, mit seinem Goldüberzug, eher einen Phönix. Wobei... nun ja, er sieht eigentlich weder nach Phönix, noch nach Adler aus...", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd über das goldene Ding vor ihm.

„Aber wenn... es Gegensätze sein sollen, in dessen Mitte ein Phönix steht... aber hier ist nichts... ich habe den Vogel selbst untersucht...", Dumbledore schaute weiter gedankenverbunden nach unten.

„Hoffentlich finden Sie es bald. Dann können Sie sich erst mal ein wenig Ruhe gönnen und ich kann mir etwas, im Gegenzug, etwas Essen genehmigen. Ich habe Hunger auf..."

Dumbledore erstarrte.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt..?"

„Ich habe Hunger!"

„Nein, nein... das davor!"

„Wie.. Wieso?"

"Du hast auch etwas von Gegensätzen eben gesagt... nicht wahr? Ich sollte mir etwas Ruhe gönnen und du wolltest etwas essen. Du willst mir Ruhe geben und nimmst dir etwas zu essen."

„Ehmm.. ja, so wollte ich dies ausdrücken."

„Wie dumm, natürlich, die Lösung!"

„Das ich etwas essen möchte, ist auch ein Lösung, ja, aber... was machen Sie denn da?"

Dumbledore schritt wiederum Schritte ab, die ihn an der Seite mit den Wandtafeln enden ließen.

„Hmm, das sind die Tafeln von Muggeln...Tote…aha, gut..."

Er drehte sich um und schritt nun die doppelte Menge an, die ihn schließlich vor einer Säule enden ließ. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und untersuchte den Fussboden.

„Ja, hier ist etwas... aber wie... vielleicht... was hatte Richard "Beau" Nash gesagt, das „Wasser" der Kirche… vielleicht meinte er ja auch das Wasser **in** der Kirche… **Accio Aqua**!"

Mit einem lautem Platschen schoss von irgendwoher ein Wassereimer herbei, der seinen Inhalt über den Boden vor Dumbledore und damit auch über seine Füsse verteilte. Doch dann… verfärbte sich das Bodenstück vor Dumbledore und gab einen fast unleserliche Schrift frei. Dumbledore grinste über beide Wangen und strich sich stolz mit seinen linken Hand über seinen weißen Bart.

„Woher wussten Sie, wo sich dieser Stein befindet?", fragte ihn Nymphadora erstaunt.

„Weil du mir so gut geholfen hast. Also, wie ich schon sagte, beide Gräber drücken ihre Gegensätze aus… Mann, Frau… Zauberer, Muggel… Kirche, Staat… alles verbunden durch ein stetiges Nehmen und Geben… wie es nun mal die Gebo-Rune aussagt."

„Die Gebo-Rune?"

„Auf die Idee kam ich, da in ihrem Mittelpunkt der Strecke zwischen dem einen Grab und dem anderen abschritt und in der Mitte diesen Phönix sich nun befand. Wieder ein Gegensatz…der sich stets verändert… Alter, Jugend. Beim Phönix ein immer wieder kehrender Prozess. Die Gebo-Rune nun ist die Rune der "Gabe der Götter" an die Menschen und umgekehrt. Ein Verhältnis gegenseitigen Gebens und Nehmens herrscht zwischen Menschen und Göttern, zwischen Mensch und Mensch, Mensch und Natur. Was liegt es da näher, in einem Gotteshaus, diesen Prozess des Gebens und Nehmens ein wenig näher zu untersuchen. Die Gebo-Rune ist ein X. Also bin ich den einen Schenkel des X abgelaufen… und fand muggelähnliche Tontafeln. Nun, dann muss also auf der anderen Seite es… Tafeln geben, die von Zauberern verfasst wurden. Als Gegensatz… Auf der einen Seite der menschliche Weg zu Gott, der Tod, dargestellt auf menschlichen Tontafeln, auf der anderen Seite, auf Zinktaffeln, jener Weg zu „göttlicher" Erneuerung… der Weg zur Quelle. Lösen wir also jenen Zauber, sprechen wir also jene Worte und der Weg wird für uns frei sein…"

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond **: Schön, dass du dich schon auf das nächste Kapitel gefreut hast. Ja, Voldemort hat die Quelle gefunden... und Dumbledore nun auch den Eingang. Was für eine Falle Voldemort Dumbledore gestellt hat... das wirst du in den nächsten Kapiteln lesen können. Nun ja, auch Snape, lucius, Narzissa und Draco werden in den Kapitel noch auftauchen. Ist Brandon der Spion? Ich will lieber nichts verraten... sonst nehme ich dir noch die Spannung und damit die Freude. Aber ich sage dir, es wird sich alles bald aufklären!

**Tamira **: Danke für deine Reviews. Viele deiner Fragen habe ich schon in den vorigen Kapiteln beantwortet. Nun, nachdem ich auch überraschend feststellte, dass ich nur noch „ihr"zte habe ich mich zusammengenommen und oft dies dann verändert. Aber danke noch einmal für die Erinnerung. Komplizierter Stil? Mmh... weiß' nicht... kommt mir selber nicht so vor, aber gut, ich werde mal darauf achten. Das Angelika ein wenig „zu" gut ist. Nun , ich wollte ein mysteriöses Mädchen einführen, in welches sich einer der beiden Jungs verliebt ( letztendlich habe ich dann Ron genommen, den der hatte bisher noch keine Freundin..) Damit sie aber Ron auffallen sollte, musste sie ein wenig „Veela"-ähnlich sein. Ob dies alles im Guten endet... nun ich will nicht zu viel vorgreifen, aber es wird nicht leicht für Ron werden. Das Hermione für Ron bestimmt ist... oder für Harry, das kann jeder nach meiner Geschichte selbst zusammenfügen. Ich bin eher ein HP/HG-Typ, obwohl ich meine, dass wohl letztendlich RW/HG bei JKR den Vorzug haben wird. Aber auch dort muss man mal sehen. Schön, dass dir auch meine anderen Charaktere, wie Neil oder Mr. Aldobrandesci gefallen haben... mit beiden habe ich noch einiges vor!

Jedenfalls freue ich mich auf weitere Reviews von dir. Und werde sie dir dann genauso umfangreich beantworten.

**Torence: **huhu... und ohne Klammer Die habe ich nämlich immer mitkopiert. Aber jetzt habe sie endlich mal herausgenommen. Freue mich immer wieder über ein Review von dir... und ich hoffe, dass auch das obrige Kapitel dir wieder gefallen hat.

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Die graue Lady 

Fährt man auf der Hauptstrasse zwischen Dover und Deal ,so kann es passieren, dass einem die graue Lady von Oxney Bottom plötzlich sichtbar erscheint. So, wie sie vielen anderen Autofahrern schon erschienen ist, die in den letzten Jahren in einer scharfen S-Kurve von der Strecke gekommen sind und diese Dame als Hauptgrund nannten. Jedenfalls gab es hier eine deutlich Zunahme von Verkehrsunfällen mit merkwürdigen Erklärungen. Ob die graue Lady nun nur Nebel ist, der in dem bewaldeten Gebiet plötzlich erscheint oder wirklich ein Geist ist, konnte bisher nicht geklärt werden. Geschichten, wie die der grauen Lady stammen oftmals auch aus den „Ingoldsby Legends" ab. Diese bekannteste Sammlung von Geistergeschichten und phantastischen Geschichten erschien zuerst 1837 in der populären Zeitschrift Bentley's Miscellany in Fortsetzungen und unter dem Pseudonym „Thomas Ingoldsby". Tatsächlich verbarg sich hinter dem Namen ein Mann namens Richard Harris Barharn (1788-1845), der Hilfskanoniker an der St. Paul's Cathedral in London war. Der Erfolg der Geschichten und Gedichte, die deftigen Humor und eine sehr reale Kenntnis des Übernatürlichen verbanden, war derartig groß, dass Barharn sich bald des ihm zustehenden Beifalls erfreuen durfte. 1840 wurde das Material zusammengefasst und in einem Band veröffentlicht. Er wurde immer wieder nachgedruckt und erfreut sich bis zum heutigen Tage einer großen Leserschaft. Die beliebtesten Geschichten unter den „Legends" waren The Hand of Glory, The Spectre of Tappington und A Singular Passage in the Life of the Late Henry Harris, die alle immer wieder in Anthologien aufgenommen wurden.

Edric und seine Mannen 

Wann immer England Krieg droht, so eine alte Legende aus Shropshire, werden der „Wilde Edric" und seine Mannen aus der alten Bleimine, in der sie hausen, reiten, um sich mit dem Feind zu schlagen. Diese Geistertruppe reitet immer in die Richtung, aus der die gegnerischen Streitkräfte kommen sollen, und soll zuletzt verlässlich von zwei Leuten in Minsterley kurz vor Ausbruch des Krimkrieges (1853) gesehen worden sein. Edric trug als Anführer der Truppe grüne Kleider, einen Umhang und eine weisse Feder an seiner Kappe, während an seiner Seite eine schöne Frau ritt, ebenfalls grün gekleidet, mit langen blonden Haaren. Man nennt sie Lady Godda.

Die Legende behauptet, dass Edric eigentlich eine tatsächlich existierende Person war, nämlich Edric Streona. Er war es, der die Leute von Shropshire anführte, als sie sich gegen Wilhelm den Eroberer (1027-1087) erhoben. Er wurde nie besiegt, schloss aber am Ende Frieden mit dem König und ließ sich mit Lady Godda, seiner Frau, nieder, von der einige erzählten, sie sei eine Fee gewesen. Die Geschichten darüber, wie Edric in schweren Zeiten ausreitet, werden in Christina Holes Buch Haunted England (1940) erzählt.

William Waller 

Geboren wurde William Waller am 3. Dezember 1598 in Knole House, Kent. Sohn von Sir Thomas and Lady Margaret Waller. 1620, nachdem er England verlassen hatte und über Italien an den Hof Kurfürst Friedrichs V. von der Pfalz und seiner Gemahlin, Elisabeth reiste, konnte er jene nach der Schlacht am Bílá Hora westlich von Prag vor den annähernden Truppen retten und nach Den Haag bringen. Als er 1621 wieder nach England zurückkehrt, wird er von König Jakob I. zum Ritter ernannt. Dort heiratete er Jane Reynell, Tochter des einflussreichen Sir Richard Reynell. Sie schenkte ihm zwei Kinder , ehe sie kurz daraufhin 1634 verstarb. Lady Jane ist in Bath am Eingang der südlichen Kapelle beerdigt worden.

Die Gebo- oder Gibur- Rune 

Rune des Austausches,Geschenk,Vereinigung und Opfers: X

Gebo ist die Rune der "Gabe der Götter" an die Menschen und umgekehrt. Gebo die Gabe, bezog sich auf die Gaben der Götter, wovon eine die Runenmagie war. Heutige Interpretationen dieser Rune beinhalten Gaben jeglicher Art bis hin zur Selbstlosigkeit. Es wurde ein Verhältnis gegenseitigen Gebens und Nehmens zwischen Menschen und Göttern, zwischen Mensch und Mensch, Mensch und Natur dargestellt.

In den kalten Ländern Skandinaviens vor mehr als 2000 Jahren, kamen Schamanen auf die Idee, vergängliche magische Vorstellungen in Gestalt von Symbolen festzuhalten, die sie Runen nannten. Diese Zeichen, die in Kieselsteinen und Holzstückchen eingeritzt wurden, dienten als Talismane und auch zur Weissagung und schützten und führten diejenigen, die ihre Weisheit suchten. Aus den ursprünglichen Runensymbolen entwickelten langsam sich die Buchstaben des ersten germanischen Alphabets, des Futhark. Selbst als die Zeichen praktische Anwendung fanden, verloren sie nicht ihre okkulte Bedeutung. Sie wurden auf Häuser gemalt, um das Böse abzuwehren. Krieger ritzten sie in die Griffe ihrer Schwerter ein, um stark im Kampf zu sein. Hebammen zeichneten sie auf die Handflächen gebärender Frauen, um die Gesundheit von Mutter und Kind zu gewährleisten. Schamanen benutzten sie, um mit den Toten zu kommunizieren, sogar um zu fliegen.


	23. Magische Wesen

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff, wie auch alle darin Anwesenden, von Peter Pettigrew, bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen der Stadt Bath zu erwerben, getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, Angelika, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandt ist, vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Was er nicht verhindern kann, ist, dass außer den Todessern auch deutsche Terroristen, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, von dem Anschlag erfahren. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, der zusammen mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder zur gleichen Zeit wie James Potter in Hogwarts war, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika. Doch durch sein Unverständnis gegenüber Harrys Verhältnis zu Angelika wird Ron unsicher seiner Liebe. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Zudem scheint Angelika der Schwester von Grindelwald, die anders als dieser den Menschen geholfen hatte, sehr ähnlich zu sehen.

Als der Orden des Phönix durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Mit Hilfe des Doppelgängers und der SET, die nun mit allen Rechten ausgestattet wurde und Jagd auf die angeblichen „Terroristen" des Staates macht, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates unbemerkt an sich reißen. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff der SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an jene deutschen militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft. Harry, von Mundungus Fletcher befreit, macht sich auf den Weg Angelika, die nach Oxney Bottom, nahe Dover, gebracht wurde, zu befreien. Auch Neil, Ron und Hermione fliegen gen Dover. Doch Voldemort, der erfahren hat, dass diese auf dem Weg nach Dover sind, lässt sie abfangen. Dabei gerät Ron in die Hände der Bruderschaft. Während der richtige Cornelius Fudge mit Hilfe von Arthur Weasley aus einem Gefängnis den Wächtern entkommen kann, reist Dumbledore nach Bath, um den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Er weiß zwar durch eine Kopie des mittelalterlichen Buches, dass der Eingang in der Barth Abbey sein muss, doch nur mit Hilfe von Nymphadora Tonks kann er den Zauber über dem Eingang, dem Grab des Zauberers und Bishoffs James Montague, lösen. Was er noch nicht weiß, ist, dass sein alter Feind Lort Voldemort dort auf ihn wartet und dass dieser hofft, dass Dumbledore in eine für ihn gestellte Falle gerät.

**23. Magische Wesen**

„Glauben Sie, mein Logenführer, sie wird sich uns anschließen?", fragte eine dunkle unheimliche Stimme, die nichts Menschliches an sich hatte.

George schaute Harry an, wobei er seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippe hob. Harry war klar, dass er so ruhig wie möglich sein musste. Sie saßen hier hinter einem Mauervorsprung, im Dunklen und horchten dem Gespräch zu, welches in diesem Raum geführt wurde. Zwar wurde das Gespräch in deutsch gehalten, doch Harry konnte mit Hilfe des Linguaspruches, den er bei Neil gelernt hatte, dem Gespräch beiwohnen.

George hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Es war eine anstrengende Kletterei gewesen, die eben zu jener verborgenen Tür führte, die in diesem Raum endete. Noch immer taten Harry die Hände weh, die er in dem verborgenen Gang aufgeschrammt hatte. Doch außer dem und der eindeutig dreckigen Kleidung, war Harry und auch George nichts passiert. Nun aber hockten sie hier und konnten es kaum wagen, weiter in den Raum vorzudringen, ohne von den Männern entdeckt zu werden.

„Wenn dieser Junge nicht mein Gespräch mit ihr unterbrochen hätte, wäre es uns so vielleicht leichter gefallen, sie auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Aber nun gut, geschehen ist geschehen. Im Grunde ist es sowieso egal. Sie wird solange kooperieren, solange wir ihre Mutter in unser Hand haben."

„Und dann?"

Ein hämisches Lachen unterbrach die dunkle kaum menschliche Stimme,

„Und dann... wird sie nur noch ein Ziel haben... unser Ziel. Sie wird mit unserer Hilfe alles Frühere vergessen... wird sich nur noch an das erinnern, was wir ihr lassen. Sie wird sich dann vollständig unseren Plänen unterordnen. Mit ihrer Hilfe, mit ihrer Kraft und Aura werden wir eine Revolution in Deutschland entfachen und werden die jetzt Herrschenden hinwegfegen. Dann... dann wird Deutschland endlich wieder das werden, was ihm zusteht. Das erste Reich der Zaubererwelt... ein tausendjährige Reich... ohne einen _Muggelführer_, sondern wir, die Elite, das bevorzugte Volk, wir, die germanischen Zauberer werden dann über ein Europa herrschen, in welchem es keine zionistischen Bälger, keine andersrassischen Bürger geben wird... in dem es zu keiner Mitbestimmung von _Muggeln_ und _Muggelfreunden_ kommt. Dies werden wir erreichen mit Hilfe der Zauberkraft dieses Kindes und den Unterlagen und Führungen unseres Ahnherrn. Unseres Heilandes. Dann... mein lieber Golem... dann wird weder Dumbledore oder er, Lord Voldemort, sich gegen uns erheben können. Sie werden entweder im Staube verrecken oder... sie dürfen sich, unwürdig wie sie sind, uns anschließen. Um ein einig Vaterland zu schaffen. Ein Vaterland für uns Zauberer."

Der Zauberer mit der hellen Stimme schien sich richtig in Rage zu reden. Seine Stimme wurde immer hektischer und lauter, als würde er nicht nur vor einem anderen, sondern vor einem anderen Publikum reden.

„Ihr wisst, mein Logenführer, dass unser Ahnherr etwas anderes gewollt hatte!"

„Ja, Untergruppenführer Golem, ja... er hatte diesem... Hitler vertraut. Ja, ich weiß, dass ihr damals dabei wart. Ich weiß, nach welchen Zielen Dr. Grindelwald strebte. Doch, mein lieber Golem, diese sind nicht zu erreichen, wenn sich nicht wieder ein deutsches Reich auf deutschem Boden erhebt. Erst wenn wir, die Zauberer einer germanischen Rasse, wieder die Herrschaft an uns gerissen haben, erst dann können Dr. Grindelwalds Forschungen wieder aufgenommen werden. Aber der Weg dorthin ist lang... und ohne dieses Mädchen kaum erreichbar. Ohne sie... würden wir uns schließlich einem Lord Voldemort beugen müssen... oder unsere Ideale und Träume aufgeben und schließlich unter den Freunden eines Dumbledors leben müssen. Das eine ist für mich genauso unakzeptabel wie das andere."

Der andere schwieg.

„Ich weiß, Untergruppenführer Golem, ihr habt ein anderes Ziel, ihr wollt euch an euren alten HERRN rächen. Aber... denkt dabei daran, nur zusammen können wir euer und unser Ziel erreichen. In Dr. Grindelwalds Gedenken."

Wieder kehrte ein Schweigen ein, so dass Harry erst dachte, die beiden Gesprächspartner wären verschwunden. Doch George hielt Harry an der Schulter fest.

„Was wollt ihr mit diesem Jungen machen?", hörte Harry wieder die dunkle Stimme.

„Ich würde ihn gern exekutieren. Aber sie hängt an ihm. Und noch sind wir nicht so weit. Sie muss sich in unsere Hand begeben, muss den ersten Schritt machen. Erst dann, wenn sie uns etwas vertraut... oder wenigstens auf eine mögliche Gegenwehr verzichtet, ja dann können wir sie behandeln. Aber vorher... ihr wisst, wie ihr Vater gestorben ist, weil wir einen Fehler gemacht haben, weil wir dachten, er wäre soweit. Nein, sie ist die Letzte dieses Geschlechtes, sie ist letzte Hoffnung, die wir haben, Untergruppenführer Golem. Niemand von uns kann ihre Rolle übernehmen...Und deshalb, muss dieser Junge lebendig sein. Er wird, wie ihre Mutter unser Faustpfand sein. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass sie etwas für diesen Engländer empfindet. Aber... er scheint ihr Herz gewonnen zu haben."

„Aber könnten wir nicht auch ihn für uns gewinnen, mein Logenführer?"

„Eine sehr gute Idee. Er ist im Vergleich zu ihr schwach... auch wenn er besser ausgebildet ist. Eine Möglichkeit für euch, Untergruppenführer Golem, euch auszuzeichnen. Wenn wir in Deutschland sind, wird er behandelt werden... und so, wie ihre Mutter, schließlich ihren Weg so beeinflussen, dass sie gar nicht anders kann, als sich in unsere Hand zu begeben. Ja... und deshalb muss er weiterleben!"

„Gut, dass er euch in die Fänge geraten ist."

„Dabei wollte dieser Idiot Hilfe holen. Weil angeblich er und seine Freunde angegriffen worden sind. Aber... er hatte dabei die Falschen gefragt. Und... als er dann Fräulein Reiner erwähnte, mussten wir zugreifen. Und mussten aus ihm herausholen, was er wusste."

Harry stockte der Atem. WER war in ihre Fänge geraten? WER war angegriffen worden? WER kannte Angelika so... außer... Ron? Konnten sie über Ron reden? Ihm fiel niemand anderes ein, der so Angelika beeinflussen könnte. Aber... das hieße, Ron, Hermione und Neil waren angegriffen worden... und Ron hatte Hilfe holen wollen. Oh, mein Gott. Hermione und Neil waren somit immer noch in Gefahr... denn Ron war ja durch die Bruderschaft inhaftiert worden. Er war hier, gefangen... was hatte der Mann gesagt... man habe es aus Ron herausholen wollen? Das hieße aber... die Bruderschaft wusste, dass Harry und andere ihnen auf den Fersen war.

„Meint ihr, mein Logenführer, unsere Fallen werden diese Engländer aufhalten können, wenn sie uns gefunden haben?"

„Zunächst einmal müssen sie uns erst mal finden. Und wenn, dann natürlich werden unsere Fallen ihren Angriff solange aufhalten, dass wir ohne Sorge das Geisterschiff betreten und England verlassen haben. Wenn wir dann in Deutschland sind, mein lieber Golem, dann werden sie uns nicht mehr finden. Aber... verdammt, wo bleibt Staffelführer Meinike. Er sollte längst wieder hier sein."

„Nun, mein Logenführer, auf mich können Sie bei einem Angriff vertrauen."

„Das weiß ich, Untergruppenführer Golem, dass weiß ich! Und ich weiß, dass diese Engländer einen Angriff auf sie schmerzlich bedauern würden. Deshalb... achten Sie auf das Mädchen und den Jungen. Ich vertraue Sie Ihnen an. Bei einem Angriff darf ihnen nichts geschehen."

„Jawohl, mein Logenführer. Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben für unsere Sache verteidigen!"

Wieder herrschte eine Stille, die schließlich durch ein Pochen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

„Herein! Ah, na endlich, Staffelführer Meinike!"

„ Jawohl, mein Logenführer."

Harry hörte ein Zusammenschlagen von Stiefeln.

„Ist alles zur Abreise vorbereitet!"

„Wir können in der nächsten Stunde diesen Ort verlassen, mein Logenführer", sagte eine andere Stimme, die wohl diesem Meinike zugehörig war.

„Gut... kommen sie Obergruppenführer Golem. Wir werden uns die Vorbereitungen ansehen. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich England verlassen. Erst wenn wir auf dem Geisterschiff sind... erst dann kann ich sicher sein, dass nicht ein Dumbledore oder Voldemort meine Pläne durchkreuzt."

Harry hörte ein Stühle scharren und schließlich, wie mehrere Leute das Zimmer verließen.

„Jetzt, komm'. Ich glaube der Weg ist frei."

„Aber, George. Wir... müssen Dung warnen! Er gerät sonst in eine der Fallen!"

Mit schnellen Worten erzählte er George alles das, was er soeben erfahren hatte.

„Der weiß auf sich aufzupassen, Harry. Außerdem, Brendan ist ja bei ihm... und diese Typen von Brendan. Die werden schon mit diesem Gesindel fertig. Wir müssen unbedingt Angelika finden, ehe diese deutschen Wahnsinnigen sie als Schutz benutzen, um von hier zu verschwinden."

George schlich leise zur Tür und öffnete sie leicht. Von unten konnte er die Stimmen von einigen der Bruderschaft hören.

„Sucht ihr das Mädchen?"

Harry fuhr herum und starrte in die Dunkelheit... dann sah er die graue Lady, die den Gang entlang schwebte.

„Ihr wisst, wo sie ist?"

„Ja... aber ich werde euch nicht begleiten. Dieser... Golem... ich... nein..."

„Was ist mit diesem Mann?"

„Oh, er ist kein Mann, Harry. Er ist ein Golem. Und ich habe vor ihm... panische... Angst", meinte die graue Lady und schüttelte sich. Es schien als würde der Nebel, der zu ihnen sprach noch undurchsichtiger zu werden.

„Was ist ein Golem?", fragte Harry leise

„Er ist ein Wesen, welches geschaffen wurde. Welches stark und kräftig ist. Einst sollte er den der ihn erschaffen hat, beschützen. Aber dieser Golem vernichtete seiner Erschaffer. Und seitdem tötet er alle ‚Wissenden', die einen Golem erschaffen und wieder vernichten können."

„Wo ist Angelika", fragte George, der von dem Thema des Golems ablenken wollte.

„Sie ist oben, in meinem alten Zimmer. Den Gang hoch und dann rechts hinten. Aber vorsichtig vor dem Golem. Er wird merken, dass ihr hier seid."

„Nun, dann müssen wir eben schneller sein", sagte George und begann die Treppen zum Obergeschoss hinaufzueilen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore richtete noch einmal die Brille, ehe er schließlich den fast undeutlichen Text vorlas, den das Wasser aus dem Putzeimer deutlich gemacht hatte.

"**_Petra statua movebis. _****_Amatus erat. Hui, Anculabis magui. _****_Anulas magiam. Aqua sulis emergit. Petra statua movebis"_**.

In diesem Moment begann sich die Statue von James Montagne zu bewegen. Es war ein leichtes Knirschen zu hören, als sie sich aufrichtete. Dumbledore und Nymphadora gingen langsam auf die steinerne Statue zu, die sie nun anscheinend anstarrte. Noch einmal sagte Dumbledore die Worte:

„**Petra statua movebis- **Steinerne Statue, du wirst dich bewegen."

Und wieder begann sich die Statue von James Montague zu bewegen. Nun drehte sich die Figur und stand auf. Dann begann sie ihr eigenes Grab wegzuschieben. Ein normaler Muggel hätte so etwas nie erreicht und ein Zauberer hätte auch mit einem lockeren Wingardium Leviosa-Spruch die Grabplatte nicht anheben können. Doch diese Statue schob nun mühelos die Grabplatte zur Seite. Atemlos verfolgte Nymphadora die Tätigkeiten der Statue, die nun unter Dumbledores Befehl stand. Immerhin hatte er mit ...Hui, Anculabis magui... Nun wirst du dem Zauberer dienen - den entsprechenden Befehl dazu gegeben. Unter der Steinplatte wurde langsam ein Gang sichtbar.

„**Lumos"**

Ein Licht erschien auf Dumbledores Zauberstab, der Treppen, die nach unten führten, sichtbar machte.

„Alles klar, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora nickte und nahm ihren Zauberstab fest in die Hand. Sie war immerhin Aurorin. Obwohl... ein solches Abenteuer hatte sie dann doch noch nicht erlebt. Dumbeldore begann die Treppen langsam herunter zu steigen. Schließlich folgte sie ihm, wobei auch sie mit „Lumos" ein Licht auf ihrem Zauberstab erscheinen ließ. Kaum hatte sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht, schloss sich die Grabplatte wieder über ihnen.

„Dumbledore... ähm... die Statue scheint..."

„Keine Sorge... ich habe mir den Spruch gemerkt... und mit dem entschiedenen Eingangspruch... Petra statua mobebis... wird sie sich wieder bewegen um uns herauszulassen."

„Hatten Sie gedacht, dass uns diese Figur den Gang freigibt?"

„Wohl kaum... auch dies ist so ein Gegensatz. Stein, der sich bewegt, als wäre er lebendig. Ich bin gespannt, auf was wir alles noch stoßen auf dem Wege zur Quelle."

„Meinen Sie, er hat sie schon erreicht?"

„Kann sein... kann nicht sein... wer weiß. Doch es soll uns nicht aufhalten, zur Quelle zu stoßen und dort Lort Voldemorts schändliches Tun zu verhindern."

Langsam, nur vom Schein ihrer beider Zauberstäbe, drangen sie durch den Gang, den einst John of Tours, der normannische Hausarzt von William Rufus, anlegen ließ.

„Was sind das?", fragte Nymphadora, als sie plötzlich kleine dunkle Zinntäfelchen entdeckte, die in die Wand eingelassen waren.

„Oh... ja... die stammen von den Römern... es sind Fluchtäfelchen. Auf ihnen baten die Römer die Göttin Sulis darum, dass Sie an ihnen geschehenes Unrecht rächte. Dies ist eine der düsteren Seiten des römischen Sulis-Kultes. Es gab sogar Menschenopfer. Auf der anderen Seite kamen hier aber auch Menschen her, die Heilung von körperlichen und seelischen Gebrechen suchten. Sie warfen Münzen und andere rituelle Schmuckstücke in die Quelle, um so Linderung zu erfahren. Sie badeten in der Quelle, tranken ihr Wasser, weihten die Altäre der Göttin und stifteten eben jene Dankesgaben. Aber zurück zu diesen Fluchtäfelchen... zumeist wurden sie von Berufspriestern verfasst, denn ihre Sprüche sollten wirken."

„Das heißt... damalige Zauberer verfluchten andere Menschen?"

„Ja... dunkle Magie wurde oft eingesetzt. Es herrschte noch nicht ein solche Ablehnung gegen die dunkle Magie und Kräfte. Seht hier... einige der Fluchtafeln sind erheblich abgenutzt. Das heißt diese Zauber sind oft gebraucht und schließlich der Göttin als Opfer dargeboten worden."

„Wie weit, glauben Sie, müssen wir noch laufen?"

„Nun, die Abtei ist 67 Meter lang und 22 Meter breit. Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, laufen wir gerade auf den Avon zu. Vielleicht noch hundert Meter... vielleicht mehr... ich ...oh!"

„Was?"

Professor Dumbledore war stehen geblieben und schaute erstaunt nach vorn. Vor ihm war ein großer Stein aufgetaucht, der in Mitten des Ganges stand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Nymphadora ängstlich.

„Es ist ein Haruspecies Stein."

„Ein was?"

„Haruspecies waren etruskische Priester. Seher, die den Römern dienten. Der Haruspex las den Willen der Göttern in Rom vornehmlich aus tierischen Eingeweiden, besonders aus Hühnern und deren Leber. Neben dieser Eingeweideschau gab es die Beobachtung außergewöhnlicher Ereignisse und die Deutung aus Blitzen. Ähnlich unseren Sehern."

„Und was soll dieser Stein dann hier"

„Er soll uns warnen!"

„Was?"

„Wahrscheinlich vor den Gorgonen."

„Gorgonen?"

„Nun, in den römischen Bädern, die entdeckt wurden, tauchten auch steinerne Köpfe von Männern auf, deren Haare schlangenähnlich gekraust waren. Man nahm an, dass es sich um Gorgonenköpfe handelten. Obwohl die Gorgonen, laut Literatur, drei Schwestern waren, die in Griechenland lebten und dort die Lebewesen in Stein verwandelten."

„Ähnlich einem Basilisken?"

„Ja. Die bekannteste der Gorgonen war Medusa. Allerdings war sie im Unterschied zu ihren Schwestern Stheno und Euryale sterblich und wurde ja auch von Perseus getötet."

„Und dieser Stein... er soll uns vor diesem männlichen Gorgonen warnen?"

„Das nehme ich an. Nicht umsonst wurden solche Steine gesetzt. Noch immer rätseln Muggelwissenschaftler an einem anderen Haruspecies Stein hier in Bath herum, den sie noch nicht ganz entziffert haben."

Nymphadora schluckte. Einem Gorgonen wollte sie nun wahrlich nicht begegnen. Zu deutlich waren noch die Schilderungen von Harry, Hermione und Ron gewesen, als sie im zweiten Schuljahr die Plage des Basilisken erlebt hatten, der eine Reihe von Schülern versteinern ließ. Harry hatte die Schlange, die einst von Salazar Slytherin in Hogwarts hinterlassen wurde, mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor getötet. Und war daran fast selbst gestorben... hätte Fawkes ihn nicht gerettet.

„Meint ihr... dieser Gorgone existiert noch?"

„Man weiß nie, Nymphadora. Deshalb sollten wir nun nur noch mit äußerster Vorsicht weitergehen. Schaut lieber auf eure Füße, als nun euren Blick zu heben."

Dumbledore ging langsam um den Stein herum und verschwand hinter ihm. Nymphadora atmete schließlich laut ein und folgte ihm... nun mehr nach unten schauend, als in den immer noch dunklen Gang hinein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus Snape schaute noch einmal verwundert auf die Nachricht, die er am heutigen Abend erhalten hatte. Wieder las er sie und wieder zerknüllte er sie in seiner Hand. Diese Nachricht war so verwunderlich, dass er über sie nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, irgend etwas in der nächsten Zeit von Narzissa zu hören, denn ihre Angst gegenüber ihrem Mann war in der letzten Zeit stark angewachsen. Seit dem er aus Askaban zurückgekehrt war und für das im Ministerium tätig war, war ihr Kontakt zu ihm, Snape, abgebrochen. Sicher, Snape bedauerte dies sehr stark. Er mochte diese wundervolle Frau. Sie war ihm immer schon ein echter Freund gewesen. Nur ein Freund? Doch diese Gefühle, die er immer noch für diese Frau hegte, vergrub er sehr tief in seinem Herzen. Und nun, nun hatte sie ihm wieder eine Nachricht gesandt, mit der Bitte sie aufzusuchen. Snape fand dies noch merkwürdiger. Er hätte damit gerechnet, sie irgendwann wieder irgendwo weit entfernt von ihrem Gut zu treffen, doch nun sollte er sich schon das zweite Mal hintereinander dort einfinden. Ein ungutes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend sprach gegen einen solchen Besuch. Auch der normale Menschenverstand riet ihm von einem Besuch ab. Und er, Severus Snape, ließ sich nicht oft von einem Gefühl leiten. Nun, jedenfalls nicht von einem solchen Gefühl. Vertrauen, Freundschaft oder Zuversicht, dass waren Dinge, die es in Snapes Sprachschatz kaum gab. Er war ein Pragmatiker und kein Träumer. Zudem, er hatte noch genügend Dinge für das zukünftige Schuljahr vorzubereiten und auch andere Aufgaben warteten. Immerhin war er das Auge und das Ohr Dumbledores gewesen. Auch, wenn er nicht mehr für den dunklen Lord tätig war, auch wenn dieser ihn nun zu töten gedachte, so hatte Severus Snape seine Informationsquellen, die sehr dicht an Lord Voldemort saßen. Sicher, zu diesen gehörte auch eine Narzissa Black.

Warum er schließlich sich doch auf den Weg machte, konnte er eigentlich nicht genau sagen. War es die Vorfreude diese hübsche Frau wiederzusehen? War es wegen der vertrauten alten Zeit gewesen, als er noch richtig für Lord Voldemort tätig war, als er zu Lucius Malfoy ein mehr als freundschaftliches Verhältnis besaß? Irgendwie war Lucius eine Zeitlang ein großer Bruder für ihn gewesen. Doch dann, dann war sein Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen... hatte sich Severus verändert. Er hatte gemerkt, dass die Ziele Voldemorts nicht mehr die Seinen waren. Er hatte gemerkt, wie sehr er begann, sich gegen seinen früheren Herrn aufzulehnen. Wäre Dumbledore ihm damals nicht zur Seite getreten und hätte ihm nicht geholfen, hätte ihn seine Veränderung schließlich vernichtet. Der dunkle Lord duldete keinen Widerspruch. Und er duldete niemanden, der Skrupel bekam. Letztendlich war es Snapes Glück gewesen, dass der dunkle Lord zunächst vernichtet worden war, denn dies ermöglichte ihm, Severus Snape, sich endgültig von ihm loszusagen. Sicher, einem James Potter hatte er nun wirklich keine Träne nachgeweint. Er war wegen des Ablebens seines alten Widersachers bei weitem nicht unglücklich gewesen. Eher schon, dass Lily Potter mit ihrem Mann vernichtet wurde. Auf der anderen Seite... er war James Potter etwas schuldig geblieben. So hatte er versucht, James Sohn Harry zu beschützen, jedenfalls so weit es ihm recht war. Mögen musste er diesen verzogenen Bengel deshalb noch lange nicht. Doch nun, nun war Lord Voldemort zurück und Severus wusste, dass es irgendwann zu einer Konfrontation zwischen ihm und dem dunklen Lord oder seinen Schergen kommen musste. Sollte es jetzt dazukommen, war Severus gewappnet.

Noch einmal ordnete er seinen Umhang und wischte sich die Regentropfen davon ab, ehe er schließlich an der dicken Kordel zog, die ihn auf dem Gut der Malfoys ankündigte. Dumpf ertönte die Glocke. Severus drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute über das Anwesen der Malfoys, welches unter dieser riesigen Regenwolke lag. Hinten über den großen Feldern konnte Severus noch einen wunderschönen Regenbogen sehen, der in sich durch die untergehende Sonne entwickelte und so typisch für jene Jahreszeit war.

„Hallo, Severus... ich... habe dich schon erwartet", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Rücken und als sich Snape umdrehte, sah er Narzissa, die ihn bat einzutreten.

„Ich bin so gleich gekommen, nachdem ich deine Nachricht erhalten habe. Du hast...".

Severus unterbrach sich, als er Narzissa ansah. Ihr Blick war mehr als glasig, als hätte sie in der letzten Zeit sehr geweint. Sie schluckte hart und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Snape und trat einen Schritt auf Narzissa zu, die ihm aber elegant auswich.

„Was los ist? Nun, ich denke mir, dass du dies dir schon vorstellen kannst", hörte Snape eine ihm vollbekannte Stimme. Er drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. In seiner wohlbekannten Art lächelte er Snape an, immer noch reichlich hochmutig und arrogant. Allerdings nahm Snape auch jenen dunklen Strich auf Malfoys Wange wahr, eine blutige Narbe, die von seinem Augenglied bis zu seinem Mundwinkel sich erstreckte. Diese Narbe, die erst jüngerer Natur war, zerstörte das einst so perfekte Gesicht auf drastische Weise.

„Lucius, oh es ist mir eine Freude euch gesund und munter zu sehen", erwiderte Snape und beugte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Ach, Severus, alter Freund, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Eigentlich... eigentlich seit dem zweiten Schuljahr meines Sohnes Draco nicht mehr. Ich habe mir immer schon gedacht, dass ich dich wieder einmal zu mir einladen sollte, doch du weißt selbst, wie es ist, ständig Termine und jetzt noch der Stress im Ministerium."

„Ja... ich habe von deinem Arrangement im Ministerium gehört. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht ist, mögliche... Verbrecher oder deren Anhänger zu jagen und ihnen ihr Vergehen nachzuweisen. Nun... deine Frau hatte mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie mit mir etwas zu besprechen hat. Ich gehe doch in der Annahme davon aus, dass es etwas mit eurem Sohn Draco zu tun hat?"

Lucius lächelte Snape an.

„Spielen wir nicht Katze und Maus, Severus. Dazu sind wir beide zu alt und zudem kennen wir uns zu genau. Du weißt, dass ich weiß, warum du gekommen bist. Und du weißt auch genau, dass es nicht meine Frau war, die dir diese Nachricht zukommen ließ. Ich war es... und ich tat dies im Namen von ihm, dem Dunklen Lord. Er fordert dich letztendlich auf, sich wieder an seine Seite zu stellen. Er fordert sein angestandenes Recht ein, Severus. Ein Recht, welches du ihm einst zugestanden hast. Er fordert dich auf, deinen Platz an Dumbledores Seite aufzugeben, ehe es noch nicht zu spät ist."

Severus schaute Lucius an... dann schüttelte er ganz langsam den Kopf.

„Lucius, du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Nicht nur, dass ich Dumbledore verpflichtet bin... mehr als ich je dem Dunklen Lord verpflichtet gewesen bin. Ich... bin nicht mehr der, der ich einst war. Und ihr wisst, dass ich niemals mehr das machen könnte, was der Dunkle Lord von mir verlangen würde. Also... ich werde auf keinen Fall an seine Seite zurückkehren."

„Dann, Severus, dann tut es mir leid. ER duldet keine Anhänger, die sich ihm verweigern. Du weißt, was er einst mit Regulus Black tat... und du weißt, dass auch Karkaroff seine verdiente Strafe erhalten hat."

Severus schwieg, doch er hob sein Kopf und schaute nun Lucius Malfoy in sein Gesicht.

„Nein, Lucius, nein... bitte...", rief Narzissa und stürzte sich auf ihren Mann. Sie versuchte ihn festzuhalten, zu verhindern, dass er Snape Leid antat, doch Lucius schaute nun verachtend auf seine Frau und stieß sie zu Boden.

„Ich habe dich nicht gebeten sich einzumischen, Weib. Durch deinen Verrat an unserer Sache bin ich in Ungnade geraten, habe ich diesen Makel erlitten. Ich sollte dich... ach, wenn wir keinen gemeinsamen Sohn hätten, dann würdest du nicht mehr leben. So aber wirst du in deinem zukünftigen Leben leiden... mehr leiden, als du es dir gedacht hast, Weib."

„Tue mit mir, was du tun musst. Aber lass ihn gehen, Lucius. Ich bitte dich...AAAHHH"

Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben und seine Frau mit einen Crucio-Zauber niedergestreckt. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, doch im nächsten Moment befand auch er sich am Boden, niedergestreckt durch einen Zauber. Zwei weitere Männer, in der SET-Uniform gekleidet, betraten die Vorhalle, ihre Zauberstäbe im Anschlag.

„Hattest du wirklich gedacht, Severus, ich würde mich dir allein entgegenstellen? Nein, dass wäre mehr als dumm. Und Dummheit kann ich mir nun wirklich nicht mehr erlauben. Allerdings Severus, allerdings werde ich dich nicht hier töten. Es wäre nicht gut... und würde auch nicht erklärbar sein. Nein, Severus, du wirst woanders sterben, dort, wo mein Meister es will, dort, wo du für ihn sinnvoll bist... doch zuvor wirst auch du noch leiden. Nimmt diesen Abschaum mit und bereitet ihn vor."

Die beiden Beamten rissen Snape vom Boden hoch und schleppten ihn nach draußen. Noch einmal sah Severus, wie Lucius seine Frau verächtlich für ihren Verrat bestrafte. Und dann sah er Draco Malfoy... Er sah ihn auf einer Stufe auf der Treppe sitzen, versteckt vor den Augen seines Vaters. Er sah, wie er mit verweinten Augen seinen eigenen Zauberstab anstarrte, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Er merkte, dass der Junge mit sich rang, hinunterzugehen und sich gegen seinen Vater zu stellen. Und dann, als auch Draco ihn sah, sah er in seinen Augen Verzweiflung, dass es niemals mehr so werden würde, wie es einst gewesen war. Er sah seine Angst und auch seinen Hass in seinen Augen. Hass nicht nur auf seinen Vater, sondern vor allem auf ihn, Severus Snape, den er für den eigentlichen Ausgangspunkt dieser Dramatik hielt. Und dieser Hass erinnerte Severus Snape an sich selbst, als er zusehen musste, wie seine eigene Mutter von seinem Vater gequält wurde.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond: **Nun, ein bisschen geklärt habe ich schon, ob auch Hermione und Neil gefangen genommen wurden. Doch es wird dabei noch richtig spannend! Das mit dem Rätsel, dass Dumbledore gelöst hat, hat mich auch einige Zeit gekostet, denn ich musste mir genau ansehen, was sich alles im Bath Abbey befindet. Und obwohl ich schon einige Male in England war ( und bestimmt noch einige Male hinfahren werde...ist ein tolles Land), in der Bath Abbey war ich noch nie! Dennoch, ich denke mir, ich kenne sie jetzt ( und ich denke ihr auch) recht gut. Nun ja, ich finde es wichtig , wenn man eine solche Geschichte schreibt, dass man dazu sich auch richtig informiert. Jedenfalls hat mir das Aufstellen des Rätsels einen riesigen Spaß gemacht. Nun zurück zu Harry. Natürlich gilt auch für ihn der Grundsatz weiter, in den Ferien nicht zu zaubern. Was er zunächst auch nicht so getan hat. Da aber das Ministerium andere Sorgen hat ( Außerdem... sein Stuporzauber im Krankenhaus hätte auch von Neil kommen können) und ihn zudem wegen des Ordens verhören will, kommt dieses Delikt, einen Zauber gegen die Beamten gesandt zu haben eben noch dazu. Sollte sich dies aber alles klären, dann wird ihm sicher dieser Zauber nicht zu Last gelegt werden.

Ich freue mich auf dein nächstes Review

**torence :** Selber huhu... ich freue mich wieder über dein Review. Könnte dich dafür, wie auch alle anderen Reviewer, knuddeln. Das ich an der spannenden Stelle aufgehört habe... nun langsam steuere ich auf das Ende zu. Und da wird es immer ein klein wenig spannender. Das die Lösung des Rätsels nur ein Wissender wie Dumbledore lösen konnte, war klar. Und auch logisch, sonst hätten schon vor ihm einige Zauberer den Weg zur Quelle benutzt... Lustig ist jedenfalls die Vorstellung, dass irgendeiner auf die Idee kommen könnte, mit einem Wassereimer die Stelle im Bath Abbey zu suchen, um auch zu bewirken, dass die Statue sich bewegt. Jedenfalls habe ich mich beeilt... und hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir weiterhin. Übrigens... ich freue mich, dass du Tanzstunden machst... ich tanze nämlich auch gern und habe früher auch welche gern gehabt. Knüssel und gern den Keks essend.

**Ruth Sumpffuss**: Hallo! Danke für dein Review. Natürlich bleibe ich dran... und noch mehr, wenn ich so liebe Reviews bekomme. Nun, Voldremorts Falle wird ein wenig einsichtiger mit jenem Kapitel. Aber sei gespannt, es kommt noch einiges. Und du hast recht, er konnte Dumbledore nicht in der Kirche überwältigen, er muss dabei hoffen, dass Dumbledore ihm folgt.

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

Der Golem 

Die „Golem"- Legende entstammt der jüdischen Mystik des Mittelalters. Golem (hebr.: formlose Masse, das Ungestaltete) ist die Bezeichnung für ein Wesen, das aus Lehm oder Ton erschaffen werden kann. Dieses Wesen ist groß und stark und stellt eine Art Beschützer-Figur dar - dem Wunsch nach einer starken, schützenden Hand über den verfolgten Juden entsprungen. So soll angeblich der wohl magiebegabte Rabbi Löw im 18. Jahrhundert einen solchen Golem erschaffen haben. Er ging zu einer Lehmgrube und formte mit zwei Gehilfen eine menschliche Gestalt aus dem Lehm. Dann hauchte er ihr mit magischen Formeln und mehrmaligem Umherschreiten Leben ein. Dies geschieht normalerweise dadurch, dass man das Schöpferwort, den Schem, auf ein Pergamentpapier schreibt und dieses dem Golem in den Mund legt. Nach der Erschaffung wuchsen dem Golem Haare und Fingernägel, aber er blieb ein seelenloses Wesen, ein dumpfes unberechenbares Monster. Der Rabbi ließ ihn verschiedene Arbeiten verrichten und machte ihn durch ein Amulett für andere unsichtbar. Er erweckte den Golem nur mit dem Pergament zum Leben, wenn er gebraucht wurde. In der Zwischenzeit verweilte dieser in der Ecke eines Zimmers. Nachdem Rabbi Löw sein "Monster" nicht mehr brauchte, führten sie die Rituale in umgekehrter Weise durch (u.a. wurde das Schöpferwort wieder ausradiert). Da wurde der Golem wieder zu einem leblosen Klumpen Lehm.

Es gibt aber auch Berichte über Golems, die noch vor ihrer "Tötung" ihren Schöpfer umbrachten, da sie „weiterleben" wollten. Und die sich an jedem rächten, der wusste, wie er erschaffen wurde.

Haruspices 

Diese Priesterkaste war etruskischer Herkunft. Schon mit dem letzten etruskischen König Tarquinus Suberbus (534-510 v.) kam das Wissen um die Haruspicina nach Rom und die Haruspices dienten seit dem zweiten punischen Krieg (218-201 v.) dem römischen Staat als öffentlich bestellte Seher. Noch in der Kaiserzeit bestand das Kollegium der Haruspices aus etruskischen Priestern. Ihre Auskünfte wurden bis ins 4. Jahrhundert eingeholt, ehe das Christentum zur Staatsreligion wurde und alte Kulte eingestellt wurden. Der Haruspex las den Willen der Göttern in Rom vornehmlich aus tierischen Eingeweiden, besonders Hühnern und der Leber. Neben dieser Eingeweideschau (exta) gab es die Beobachtung außergewöhnlicher Ereignisse (monstra) und die Deutung aus Blitzen (fulgara). Die Leberschau gab es bereits in Babylonien, über die Etrusker kam der Glaube daran dann nach Rom. Außer den Haruspices wurden im Römerreich noch andere Seher öffentlich befragt, besonders bekannt sind die von der Sibylle überlieferten Sibyllinischen Bücher, in denen zu besonderen Anlässen Rat gesucht wurden und die Auguren, die aus dem Verhalten von Vögeln den Willen der Götter zu ergründen suchten. Der Haruspex Stein von Bath wurde 1965 in der Nähe des großen Pumpen Raum gefunden und war wohl einst im Tempel der Göttin Sul aufgestellt worden.

Gorgonen 

Im römischen Bad in Bath wurde ein Kopf einer steinernen Gorgone gefunden, der einst am Giebel des Haupttempel der heiligen Quellen angebracht war. Dieser männliche Gorgone verbindet den klassischen christlichen mit dem keltischen Glauben. Obwohl die bekannteste Gorgone, Medusa, oft als Frau dargestellt wurde, ist diese männliche Erscheinung mit aggressivem Blick, Vollbart und lockigem Haar typisch für keltische Kunst. Gorgonen, vom griechischen gorgones, „Starrblickende". In der griechischen Mythologie drei Ungeheuer mit Schlangen als Haar und gewaltigen Zähnen, bei deren Anblick jeder zu Stein wurde. Sie sind Töchter des Phorkys und der Keto, Schwestern der Graien und der Hesperiden sowie der Echidna. Die Gorgonen lebten im äußersten Westen der Erde. Sie hießen laut HESIOD, der sie in der Nähe der Hesperiden jenseits des Okeanos wohnen ließ, Euryale, Medusa und Stheno (o. Steno bzw. Astheno). Nur Medusa war sterblich. Ein an Tempeln und Gräbern angebrachtes Gorgonenhaupt dient der Abwehr feindlicher Mächte.

"**_Petra statua movebis. _****_Amatus erat. Hui, Anculabis magui. _****_Anulas magiam. Aqua sulis emergit. Petra statua movebis"_**.

Verzeiht, wenn sich hier irgendwelche Fehler in meinem Latein eingeschlichen haben... es ist einige Zeit her, dass ich diese Sprache anwenden durfte.

Heißt in etwa:

Steinerne Statue, du wirst dich bewegen. Er war geliebt worden. Nun, wirst du dem Zauberer dienen. Zerstöre den Zauber. Lasse das Wasser der Sul erscheinen ( auftauchen).


	24. Brüder und Leidensgenossen

Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein schönes Osterfest gehabt...

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff, wie auch alle darin Anwesenden, von Peter Pettigrew, bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch mit alten Stichen der Stadt Bath zu erwerben, getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, Angelika, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandt ist, vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Was er nicht verhindern kann, ist, dass außer den Todessern auch deutsche Terroristen, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, von dem Anschlag erfahren. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, der zusammen mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder zur gleichen Zeit wie James Potter in Hogwarts war, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika. Doch durch sein Unverständnis gegenüber Harrys Verhältnis zu Angelika wird Ron unsicher seiner Liebe. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Zudem scheint Angelika der Schwester von Grindelwald, die anders als dieser den Menschen geholfen hatte, sehr ähnlich zu sehen.

Als der Orden des Phönix durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Mit Hilfe des Doppelgängers und der SET, die nun mit allen Rechten ausgestattet wurde und Jagd auf die angeblichen „Terroristen" des Staates macht, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates unbemerkt an sich reißen. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff der SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an jene deutschen militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft. Harry, von Mundungus Fletcher befreit, macht sich auf den Weg, Angelika, die nach Oxney Bottom, nahe Dover, gebracht wurde, zu befreien. Dabei erfährt er einiges über die Ziele der Bruderschaft. Auch Neil, Ron und Hermione fliegen gen Dover. Doch Voldemort, der davon erfahren hat, lässt sie abfangen. Dabei gerät Ron in die Hände der Bruderschaft. Während der richtige Cornelius Fudge mit Hilfe von Arthur Weasley aus einem Gefängnis den Wächtern entkommen kann und währenddessen Severus Snape von Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls gefangengenommen wird, reist Dumbledore nach Bath, um den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Er weiß zwar durch eine Kopie des mittelalterlichen Buches, dass der Eingang in der Barth Abbey sein muss, doch nur mit Hilfe von Nymphadora Tonks kann er den Eingang zur Quelle finden und beginnt zu ihr vorzudringen, trotz der Gefahren, die beschrieben werden. Was er noch nicht weiß, ist, dass sein alter Feind Lord Voldemort dort auf ihn wartet und dass dieser hofft, dass Dumbledore in eine für ihn gestellte Falle gerät.

24. **Brüder und Leidensgenossen**

„Enervate" 

„Ihr... sollt sie... wie, was... du, Harry?"

„Pst... sei doch ruhig, Ron", versuchte Harry Ron zu beschwichtigen, der ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrte. Harry grinste Ron immer noch an, denn er erinnerte sich daran, was er eben gesehen hatte. Beide, Ron und Angelika hatten friedlich nebeneinander gelegen, wobei Angelikas Kopf auf Rons Bauch lag. Und wären nicht die Fesseln von Ron und Angelika und der Knebel auf Angelikas Mund gewesen, man hätte die beiden auch für ein Liebespaar im nächtlichen Schlaf halten können.

„Mmmh...", sagte Angelika, die auch sogleich erwachte und sich deutlich freute, Harry zu sehen. Harry kramte in seiner Tasche und fand schließlich das, nachdem er gesucht hatte... dem Geburtstagsgeschenk von Nymphadora Tonks. Sein neues Taschenmesser.

‚Gut, das ich dieses mitgenommen habe', sagte sich Harry, als er begann die Fesseln von Ron durchzuschneiden.

„Mach hin, Harry, bisher kommt niemand, aber wer weiß, wie lange noch", sagte George von der Tür aus, während er weiterhin den Gang im Auge behielt.

„George?"

„Ja, Brüderlein... lange nicht gesehen, was? Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit überschwänglich Wiedersehen zu feiern."

Harry hatte schließlich Rons Fesseln entfernt, so dass dieser ihm helfen konnte Angelika zu befreien.

„Oh, Harry, danke... ich bin so froh dich wiederzusehen."

Kaum war Angelika von den Fesseln und dem Knebeln befreit, stürzte sie auf Harry und umarmte ihn. Harry erstickte fast unter dem Ansturm und als er etwas sagen wollte, bekam er auch noch Angelika Haarpracht in den Mund. Im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sich Rons Gesicht leicht verzog, als hätte dieser auf eine Chilischotte gebissen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte sich Ron wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Angelika... ich... wir müssen jetzt los", sagte Harry unsicher aufgrund dieser Begrüßung.

„Und zwar so schnell wie möglich... aber auch so leise wie möglich", meinte George, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Draußen auf dem Flur schaute er gebückt in alle Richtungen, ehe er den anderen ein Zeichen gab, ihm nun zu folgen. Angelika huschte aus dem Raum George hinterher, während Harry sein Messer verstaute und seinen Zauberstab zog. Ron gesellte sich an seine Seite und schaute Angelika hinterher, die nun fast George am anderen Ende des Flures erreicht hatte.

„Auch von mir ein Danke an dich, Kumpel", meinte Ron und nickte ihm zu.

„Ach... keine Sorge. Das hättest du auch für mich getan!", sagte Harry leise.

Ron sah im Dunkeln der Fackeln, die sein Gesicht ungenügend erhellten, etwas verunsichert aus. Harry schaute nach vorn und sah, wie George den beiden nun ein Zeichen gab, das der nächste ihm nun folgen könnte.

„Ich... muss dir etwas sagen, Harry", meinte Ron etwas gequetscht.

„Nicht jetzt, Ron. Los komm!", sagte Harry und zog Ron mit. Beide liefen geduckt das Geländer des Flures entlang, ehe sie schließlich wieder zu George stießen, der an der Treppe auf sie wartete und die Umgebung mit seinem Zauberstab kontrollierte.

„OK, ich gehe jetzt als erster die Treppe hinunter und dann wieder in diesen Raum. Wenn ich winke, kommt ihr einzeln nach", sagte George leise. Dann schaute er noch einmal über das Geländer, ehe er gebückt die Treppe hinuntereilte. Einzelne Stufen schienen qualvoll aufzustöhnen, doch noch hatte niemand den Ausbruchversuch mitbekommen. Harry schaute zurück in den Flur und kontrollierte die Umgebung.

„Wisst ihr, wo eure Zauberstäbe sind?"

Angelika, als auch Ron schüttelten den Kopf.

„Als ich zu mir kam, war ich schon gefesselt... und von einem Zauberstab war keine Spur."

„Bei mir auch nicht... ich habe noch versucht mich zu verteidigen, aber es waren zu viele", meinte Ron ebenfalls mit säuerlichen Gesicht. Harry schaute hinab und sah wie George sich leise zu dem Raum begab, in dem sich schließlich die Geheimtür befand, die sie aus Qxney Bottom bringen sollte. Dann sah Harry George kurz wieder erscheinend, der Harry ein Zeichen gab.

„Ok, Angelika, du bist die Nächste!", sagte Harry und schob das Mädchen in Richtung Treppe, „aber vorsichtig. Ich gebe dir von hier oben Feuerschutz, während George dort unten auf uns wartet."

Angelika nickte leicht, dann stand sie auf und eilte vorsichtig die Treppe hinab.

„Sie ist so wunderbar!", flüsterte Ron zu Harry, als er Angelika hinterher sah.

„Ja... sie ist recht nett!"

Ron drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Nett? NETT?"

„Ron, Pst... Was ist denn in dich gefahren. Nicht so laut!"

Ron fuhr zusammen und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Harry... sag mal... bedeutet sie dir etwas?"

„Wie meinst du das? Na, klar bedeutet sie mir etwas."

„Ich meine... könntest du dir vorstellen, mit ihr...", Ron schluckte und schaute Angelika nach, die schließlich den Raum erreichte, in dessen Tür George saß und die Umgebung mit seinem Zauberstab kontrollierte, "zu gehen?"

„Wie... oh...", Harry sah Ron verwundert an, als ihm schließlich ein Licht aufging," Ron, sie ist ein NETTES Mädchen... aber wenn du meinst, ich sei scharf auf sie oder würde gern mit ihr gehen... nein, sie ist für mich eher wie...", Harry suchte nach einem Vergleich, als er schließlich sagte," eher wie eine Schwester. Jemand der auch unter der Last seiner Vergangenheit leidet. Der sich auch nicht aussuchen kann, ein ganz normaler Mensch... äh Zauberer zu sein."

Harry sah Ron an, der anfing wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen. Dann sah Harry Georges Arm winken.

„Du bist dran, Ron!"

"Alles klar, Kumpel… Und danke!"

Dann erhob sich Ron und eilte gebückt die Treppe hinab. So erreichte auch er den Raum. Schließlich hob George ein letztes Mal den Arm. Harry atmete ein und lief los. Es war anstrengend gebückt die Treppe hinunterzueilen, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Auf der Hälfte der Treppen stoppte er und sah sich um. Dann... er bückte sich noch tiefer, als er ein Geräusch von oben wahrnahm.

„Ich bin glücklich, endlich von hier wegzukommen", hörte Harry ein Stimme sagen und kurz darauf sah er oben im Gang zwei der deutschen Zauberer entlanglaufen.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich freue mich auch endlich wieder deutschen Boden betreten zu können. Endlich wieder deutsches Bier trinken und nicht diese schaumlose Plörre", meinte der andere, ein leicht dicklicher Zauberer zu dem anderen. Beide gingen weiter, ohne Harry oder anderen bemerkt zu haben und verschwanden schließlich im oberen Stockwerk.

‚Hoffentlich entdecken sie noch nicht unsere Flucht?", sagte sich Harry, als er wieder aufstand und dann versuchte die letzten Treppen leise zu überbrücken. Er hetzte weiter, als er abermals ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Wieder blieb er gebückt stehen und versuchte sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. Er konnte nicht ausmachen, woher das Geräusch kam, aber im nächsten Moment war es auch schon verschwunden. Harry atmete tief ein, richtete sich auf... als er erneut ein Geräusch hörte... ein Singen... etwas betörendes, sehr schönes... etwas wundervolles... ein Geräusch, was ihn stoppen ließ. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er sich aufrichtete und ins Nichts starrte. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Woher kam dieser Gesang? Er drehte sich noch einmal um... und dann...

Ein Schrei, markerschütternd, ließ ihn erschaudern, ein Schrei einer Frau, die bei ihm einen kalten Schweißausbruch hervorrief. Und dann, wie aus dem Nichts... hörte er in sich ein Lachen, ein Frohlocken. Dieses Lachen kannte er... und es wurde ihm langsam dunkel um seine Augen.

„Harry, was ist los?", hörte er noch Ron rufen, ehe er ins Dunkle abglitt. Noch immer schallte jenes Lachen in ihm nach... und er wusste WEM dieses Lachen gehörte.

„Harry, was ist?", hörte er neben sich. Doch er konnte nur noch ein Wort flüstern...

„Lord Voldemort!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wieder war es sehr ruhig. Außer einem Uhu, der ein wenig entfernt seinen Ruf erschallen ließ und dem Rascheln im Gebüsch, was wohl von Feldmäusen herrührte, war nichts zu hören. Selbst Seidenschnabel verhielt sich ruhig, obwohl er hier genügend Beute finden konnte. Hermione schaute sich noch einmal um. Sie versuchte irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, doch obwohl der Mond einiges an Licht spendete, war wenig zu erkennen.

‚Wo bleibt er nur!', fragte sich Hermione immer wieder. 'Er müsste doch Dover längs erreicht haben. Und... mit Dung und den anderen wieder hier sein.'

Ihre Augenlider flatterten. Wieder versuchte sie ihre Müdigkeit zu überspielen; versuchte sich auf irgendetwas da draußen zu konzentrieren, doch sie konnte keinen der Todesser sehen, die sie gestern angegriffen hatten. Sie hatten Ron, Neill und sie selbst so überraschend angegriffen, dass sie keine Wahl hatten, als hierher zu fliehen. So wie es Hermione gesehen hatte, waren es mehr als drei Todesser gewesen. Sie waren auf ihren Besen aus den Wolken herabgestoßen und hatten sie in eine regelrechte Luftschlacht verwickelt. Einer von ihnen, so hatte Hermione erkannt, war Dolohov gewesen. Schließlich mussten sie vor den Todessern fliehen, hatten mit riskanten Flugmanövern versucht die Todesser abzuschütteln und irgendwo einen Unterschlupf finden. Dann hatten sie diesen Steinwall gesehen und waren gerade dabei ihn anzusteuern, als Neill von einem der Todesser getroffen wurde und von seinem Aethon heruntergerutscht war. Das Aethon floh augenblicklich und konnte erst wenig später von Ron wieder eingefangen werden. Leider hatte sich Neill bei dem Sturz aus geringer Höhe so verletzt, dass er seinen linken Arm kaum noch gebrauchen konnte und unter großen Schmerzen litt. Hermione schaute zu ihm herüber, besorgt, denn Neill wälzte sich erneut mit Schmerzen auf seiner Decke.

Wieder versuchte Hermione irgendetwas zu entdecken, doch blieb die Nacht weiterhin ruhig. Hermione und Ron hatten Neill hier in den Schutz der Steine gebracht und den ersten Angriff der Todesser abgewehrt. Dabei war wohl auch einer von ihnen stark verletzt worden. Doch lange hätte Ron und Hermione diese Angriffe nicht durchgestanden... jedenfalls nicht ohne Hilfe. So war Ron auf dem Aethon aufgebrochen, hatte mit einer List die Todesser auf seine Spur gebracht und Hermione die Zeit gegeben, ihren Standort zu verändern, so dass die Todesser sie nicht gleich entdecken würden. Schließlich sollte Ron dann versuchen sich nach Dover durchzuschlagen und Hilfe zu holen.

‚Hoffentlich hat er dies geschafft!', sagte sich Hermione. Ihr wurde recht mulmig zumute. Was, wenn er dies nicht geschafft hat? Was, wenn auch Ron sich verletzt hat? Was, wenn er gar... so mochte dies gar nicht weiter verfolgen. Aus Angst begann sie leicht zu zittern. Instinktiv zog sie sich ihre Jacke enger an ihren Körper. Ein kalter Schweiß durchfuhr ihre Glieder.

„Er ist noch nicht wieder da, nicht wahr", meinte Neill plötzlich unverhofft. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, fügte aber noch leise ein ‚nein' hinzu, da sie annehmen musste, das Neill ihr Kopfschütteln nicht gesehen hatte. Sie zog ihre Schultern leicht hoch, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr damit etwas wärmer werden würde, was allerdings ein Trugschluss sein würde.

Immer noch hatte sie Angst. Sie war noch nie alleine in einen solchen Kampf verwickelt worden, denn Neill war trotz der schmerzlindernden Zauber und Salben nicht wesentlich in der Lage, sie zu verteidigen. Er lag weiterhin da und stöhnte leicht auf.

‚Er braucht einen Arzt', meinte Hermione, nachdem sie abermals auf Neill schaute. Es war irgendwie grotesk, denn Neill war Arzt, doch so konnte er sich kaum selbst helfen. Sicher, er hatte ihr einige Zauber gesagt, die sie anwenden sollte. Doch das hatte nicht gereicht.

‚Gott, sei Dank, bin ich in einer Arztfamilie aufgewachsen, auch wenn mein Vater nur Zahnarzt ist.'

Doch immerhin hatte sie bei ihnen so viel an Erster Hilfe mitbekommen, dass sie Neill verarzten konnte. Wieder atmete sie tief ein, versuchte sich auf irgendwelche Geräusche da draußen zu konzentrieren und auf den Morgengrauen zu warten, der hoffentlich Hilfe bringen würde. Wenn nicht... Hermione wollte daran gar nicht denken. Im Morgengrauen würden die Todesser sie wesentlich leichter entdecken können... und dann wäre ihr Schicksal besiegelt. Sie und Neill würden einfach von Ihnen beseitigt werden, darüber war Hermione sich klar gewesen.

Da... Hermione griff fester nach ihrem Zauberstab... und entspannte sich auch zugleich. Es schien abermals nur ein Geräusch in dem nahen Gebüsch zu sein. Sie fragte sich immer noch, was für ein Steinkreis, was für ein merkwürdiges „Bauwerk" oder Monument diese hier sei.

‚Von wem ist es erbaut worden?'

Doch, da sie nicht genau wusste, wo sie sich befand, konnte sie es auch nicht zu irgendeiner Stadt zuordnen. Sie wusste nur, es musste nördlich von Salisbury sein... nahe der Steinkreise von Stonehenge.

‚Vielleicht ist es auch keltischer Natur!', sagte sie sich. Da ihr Fuß begann einzuschlafen, änderte sie ihre Position. Wieder erschrak sie sich, als abermals ein Geräusch ganz in der Nähe hörte. Sie erhob sich leicht, den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

‚Da!'

Sie konnte ein Bewegung in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Ein Schatten. Sie hob den Zauberstab. Ja, dies musste ein Mann sein. Verdammt, sie hatten sie scheinbar entdeckt.

**„Impedimenta**", rief sie dem Schatten entgegen, worauf ein Blitz sich aus ihrem Zauberstab löste und den Schatten traf. Doch nur einen Augenblick später traf sie ebenfalls ein Zauber,

„Expelliarmus" 

Ihr Zauberstab flog weit über die Steine hinweg und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Nun war sie kampfunfähig, konnte sich nicht mehr verteidigen. Sie robbte zu Neill, um sich seinen Zauberstab zu holen, als sie nun auf der anderen Seite Geräusche hörte.

„Neill, ich brauche ihren Zauberstab. Meiner ist mir gerade entwendet worden."

Neill öffnete schmerzhaft die Augen und nickte. Dann, unter größter Mühe zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und überreichte diesen Hermione.

„Da, da müssen sie sein. Hinter diesen großen Steinen. Ich glaube, ich habe einen von ihnen erwischt!", hörte sie das Rufen eines ihrer Gegner. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung des Rufenden und feuerte einen Schockzauber ab. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er getroffen hatte, doch der Mann ließ einen erschreckten Laut von sich. Merkwürdig, sagte sich Hermione, so hatte noch niemand auf einen Schockzauber reagiert. Dann, als sie kurz über einen der vor ihr liegenden Steine blicken wollte, hörte sie wieder hinter sich ein Geräusch. Hermione warf sich herum und sah...

‚Dolohov'

„Expelliarmus" 

Auch Neills Zauberstab verließ nun Hermiones Hand, sie wurde gegen den Steinkreis geschleudert und verlor beinahe das Bewusstsein. Sie versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dort, nicht mal drei Meter von ihr, entdeckte sie Neills Zauberstab. Instinktiv versuchte sie hinzurobben. Sie musste ihn erreichen. Dieser Zauberstab entschied über Tod oder Leben.

„Gib auf, Mädchen. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Du hast keine Möglichkeit mehr zu entkommen. Es ist aus! Ergib dich deinem Schicksal!"

Doch Hermione robbte weiter. Nur noch einen Meter, dann...

„**Avada Kedav**... Ahhh"

Hermione warf sich herum. Sie schaute Dolohov an. Er stand dort, den Zauberstab in der Hand, den er auf Hermione gerichtet hatte und starrte sie mit großaufgerissenen Augen an. Dann begann Dolohov zu wanken. Hermione erstarrte. Was war passiert? Schließlich sah Hermione, wie Dolohov einknickte und zu Boden stürzte. Und dann... dann erst sah sie den Mann, der hinter Dolohov gestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, so wie auch Dolohov ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber warum? Wie war dieser Mann so schnell hinter Dolohov gekommen? Der Mann stand vollständig im Schatten eines Baumes... und kam erst jetzt auf sie zu und tauchte in das schale Licht des Mondes. Auch Neill schaute den Neuankömmling an.

„Oh...", war der einzige Kommentar, als er erkannte, wer der Fremde war.

Hermione starrte überrascht den Fremden an. Er sah... er sah so aus, wie... NEILL.

Verwundert schaute sie auf Neill, der ganz in der Nähe von Hermione lag. Als Hermione abermals den Fremden ansah, bemerkte sie allerdings auch deutliche Unterschiede. Neills Haar war rot und auch wenn es nachts war, konnte man diese Farbe seiner Haare noch vermuten. Der Fremde allerdings hatte silbern glänzendes Haar, was im Mondschein fast glühte. Er sah hagerer als Neill aus und seine Augen waren klein. Klein und schwarz. Er trug silberne Kleidung und seine Haut war weißlich. Lag dies am Mondschein?

„Hallo, Bruder", sagte der Fremde und kam Neill immer näher. Er schien sich gar nicht um weitere Todesser zu kümmern. Auch Dolohov, der zu seinen Füßen lag, schien ihn nicht mehr zu interessieren.

„Tyroon... Nun, du scheinst sie endlich erwischt zu haben!", stieß Neill unter Schmerzen hervor.

„Ja... ich habe sie endlich erwischt. Und habe ihnen endlich die Strafe zugeteilt, die erforderlich war, um meinen Vater und MICH zu rächen."

Hermione schüttelte es. Seine Stimme... sie war so vollkommen tief, so gar nicht... menschlich.

„Und?... Was hast du nun mit uns vor, Tyroon?"

Der Fremde schaute Neill an.

„Diesmal, Bruder, kannst du sie nicht mehr retten. Ich denke mir, DU brauchst eher eine Rettung."

Er drehte sich um und sah Hermione ins Gesicht.

„Lass, sie, sie gehört nicht zu den Todessern, Tyroon. Bitte, lass sie!"

Tyroon drehte sich noch einmal leicht zu Neill um und begann ihn anzulächeln.

Hermione schluckte laut. Sie starrte den Fremden an.

„Eurer... eurer Bruder ist ein...", abermals schluckte sie laut, ehe sie schließlich weitersprach," ein... VAMPIR?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Sollen wir noch weiter warten?", fragte eine Stimme von rechts.

Mundungus Fletscher nahm abermals seinen Flachmann aus dem Umhang und genehmigte sich einen kleinen Schluck.

‚Dies wird mich noch ein wenig aufwärmen', dachte er sich. Allerdings stellte er fest, dass nur noch wenig von dem speziellen Feuerwhiskey im Behälter war. Er hielt ihn an sein Ohr und schüttelte den Flachmann, so dass darin ein leichtes Plätschern zu hören war.

„Und... was meinst du?", fragte ihn Brendan.

„Weiß nich'. Sie haben sich bisher nicht gemeldet. Aber, genauso können sie auch gefangengenommen worden sein. Oder irgendwie irgendwo feststecken. Doch... wenn wir losschlagen, vielleicht gefährden wir sie dadurch erst recht. Ach, so'n Mist. Ich hätte mich darauf nich' einlassen sollen."

Brendan grinste ihn an... jedenfalls nahm dies Mundungus an.

„Da!", sagte Brendan und zeigte auf eine Bewegung vor ihnen. Auch Mundungus schaute hin und sah einen ihrer Männer auf sie zueilen.

„Und?", fragte Brendan, als der Mann sie erreicht hatte.

„Sie... sie sind am... am Packen", sagte der Mann, wobei er zwischen den Worten stoßweise Atem holte. Zudem hielt er sich seine Seite, anscheinend da er Seitenstiche besaß, "allerdings scheinen sie uns zu... zu erwarten."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Mundungus erstaunt.

„Sie haben einige Fallen um das Haus aufgebaut. Einer der nichtsahnend oder plump vorgegangen wäre, wäre in diese Fallen geraten. Aber uns, die jeden Tag mit solchen Sicherungen umgehen müssen, fallen solche Fallen natürlich auf", meinte der Mann, dessen eine Auge einen leichten blassen Stich hatte. Mundungus kannte solche Typen. Es waren meist Diebe und Trickbetrüger, die Brendan mitgebracht hatte. Und doch, gerade auf sie konnte man sich hier am besten verlassen.

„Allerdings haben sie auch noch andere Sicherungen."

„Welcher Art?", fragte Brendan

„Sehr große Crups und Phantomhunde!"

„Phantomhunde... hier!"

Der Mann nickte. Mundungus verzog seinen Mund. Mit solchen Hunden war nicht zu spaßen. Crups, die ja wie Jack-Russel-Terrier aussahen waren schon schlimm... aber Phantomhunde? Die berühmtesten dieser Art stammten aus dem Dartmoor.

„Konntest du noch etwas erkennen?"

„Nur, dass der Leiter dieser komischen Vögel mit einem Zivilisten sich unterhält. Aber genau sehen oder hören konnte ich ihn nicht."

Brandan drehte sich zu Mundungus um.

„Na, wollen wir uns mal das Haus und diesen Gast ein wenig näher ansehen?"

Mundungus grinste den jungen Auroren an. Genau den gleichen Gedanken hatte er soeben gehabt.

„In Ordnung, Männer. Haltet euch bereit. Dung und ich werden nun loslaufen und noch etwas versuchen über diesen neuen Gast zu erfahren. Solltet ihr irgendetwas hören, einen Tumult oder irgendeine gewalttätige Handlung wird sofort zugeschlagen. Folgt uns in einem sicheren Abstand... und achtet darauf, dass ihr in keine dieser Fallen geratet. Sollte dies der fall sein... dann müssen wir sofort handeln... alles klar. Dann, los auf eure Plätze, es geht los."

Die Männer nickten und begannen sich zu verteilen. Brendan und Mundungus schlichen bereits in Richtung des Hauses.

„Diese Hohlköpfe. Diese Fallen sind ja wirklich für Kinder aufgestellt!", meinte Mundungus. Doch im nächsten Moment riss Brendan ihm am Arm, so dass Mundungus beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verlor, aber so nicht mehr dort hintrat, wo er beinahe hingetreten hätte.

„Was... oh", meinte Mundungus und schaute Brendan verlegen an.

„Doch wohl nicht solche Hohlköpfe. Eigentlich recht raffiniert. Stellen eine Attrappe hin und dann versuchst du ihr auszuweichen... und läufst in die eigentliche Falle. Iverson..."

Von hinten hörte Mundungus ein „ja, Sir?"

„Gibt weiter, dass die Fallen weit besser versteckt sind, als wir dachten. Die Leute sollen aufpassen!"

Brendan und Mundungus schlichen weiter und erreichten schließlich das Haus.

„... und Sie wollen England verlassen, habe ich dies richtig verstanden?", meinte eine süßliche Stimme, dessen Besitzer anscheinend im Wintergarten des Hauses stand.

„Auf jeden Fall. Mich hält hier jetzt nichts mehr. Nachdem ich diesen Malfoy verteidigt habe... im Namen von IHM... und dies gut... hat man mich geschockt, bedroht, geschlagen... nein, Mr. Stichler, mich hält hier nichts mehr. Ich weiß, ich verrate IHN hiermit. Aber, unter IHM hätte ich nichts bekommen... nichts...", meinte ein anderer Mann.

„Nun, Mr. Aldobrandesci, auch wir werden Ihnen kaum etwas für ihre Dienste zukommen lassen. Es sei denn... Sie könnten uns einige Informationen liefern. Informationen... die ihren Preis haben."

„Nun, Mr. Stichler, was würden Sie denn für diese Informationen ausgeben?"

„Sagen wir... 100 Galeonen?"

„Nun, es kommt auf die Frage an. Was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Weiß ER von unserem Aufenthalt hier?"

„Die Frage beantworte ich sogar kostenlos. Ja, er weiß von Ihnen. Aber er steckt in einem weit größerem Ansinnen, so dass er sich bisher nicht um sie gekümmert hat. Allerdings... weiß er auch vom Ring des Bladuds... und vom Auge Odins!"

„Er weiß also von diesen mächtigen Zauberutensilien, die wir lange gesucht haben."

„Ja, er weiß davon... und ich denke, er wird sie für sich gebrauchen wollen."

„Das heißt, wir werden unsere Bemühungen England so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, intensivieren müssen. Haben Sie auch Nachricht von... Dumbledore?"

„Nun... ach , was soll es... ja, auch er ist in der Nähe des dunklen Lords... und doch, so IHM, wird Dumbledore schon in den nächsten Tagen, allen nicht mehr gefährlich werden können."

„Wie das?"

„Ihr sagtet etwas von 100 Galeonen?"

Mundungus hörte das Klimpern von Geld in einem Sack, der wohl seinen Besitzer wechselte. Mundungus konnte hören, wie Mr. Aldobrandesci kurz durchzählte...

„Ja, wie war ihre Frage... nun, der dunkle Lord hat Dumbledore eine ihm typische Falle gestellt. Dumbledore liebt doch die Musik. Und der dunkle Lord weiß dies. So, wie ich verstanden habe, wird dies schließlich Dumbledore in die Falle locken... aus der er nicht mehr herauskommt, egal welche Zauberkraft ihm noch geblieben ist."

„Was für eine Falle ist dies?"

„Dies weiß ich leider nicht, tut mir leid. Mein... äh... ehemaliger Meister war in dieser Frage sehr eintönig. Außer ihm selber, weiß dies eigentlich keiner so genau."

„Also... das heißt der dunkle Lord kümmert sich gerade um Dumbledore.. weiß von uns, aber lässt uns gerade gewähren..."

„So in der Art."

„Bestens... oh, Bruder Tobias, was ist?"

„Mein Logenführer..."

„Nun, was ist?"

„Die Gefangenen... sie sind ausgebrochen!"

„Was?... Informiert sofort Obergruppenführer Golem!"

Brendan schaute Mundungus an... der ihm zunickte. Dann hob Brendan den Arm. Als er ihn wieder herunter nahm, stürzten mehr als zwanzig Zauberer vorwärts und begannen sofort aus ihren Zauberstäben Flüche hervorzufeuern. .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich dann wieder intensiv eure Fragen und Anmerkungen beantworten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

Wayland's Smithy

Das Steinmonument, hinter dem sich Hermione und Neill schützten, ist Wayland's Smithy, nahe Salisbury. Sie ist eine rund füntausend Jahre alte Grabkammer. Sächsische Siedler kannten diese Bauwerk nicht und betrachteten es als das Werk eines ihrer Götter, Wayland, dem Schmied. Dieser lebte angeblich vom Beschlagen von Ponies. Es entwickelte sich die Sage, dass ein Pony, das über Nacht mit einer Silbermünze hier hergebracht wurde, am nächsten Morgen fertig beschlagen war. Im Originalgrab auf Kreidefels erbaut, wurden 15 Menschen bestattet. 1700 Jahre später errichtete man über diesem Grab ein weiteres, welches das darunterliegende komplett überdeckt.

Stonehenge

Stonehenge ist ein in der Jungsteinzeit begründetes und mindestens bis in die Bronzezeit benutztes Bauwerk in der Nähe von Amesbury in Wiltshire, England, etwa 13 Kilometer nordwestlich von Salisbury. Es besteht aus einer Grabenanlage, die eine Megalithstruktur umgibt, welche wiederum aus mehreren konzentrischen Steinkreisen gebildet wird. Die beiden auffälligsten Steinkreise sind dabei ein äußerer Kreis aus Pfeilersteinen, die von Decksteinen überbrückt werden, sowie eine innere hufeisenförmige Struktur aus ursprünglich fünf Trilithen (jeweils zwei Tragsteine, die von einem Deckstein überbrückt werden). Dazwischen befinden sich weitere Strukturen aus kleineren Steinen sowie Löchern im Boden. Weitere Megalithe sowie zwei Hügelgräber finden sich in unmittelbarer Nähe. Die Entstehung der Anlage lässt sich grob in drei Phasen unterteilen. Die Frühphase der Anlage, mit einem kreisrunder Erdwall und einen Graben, wurde etwa um 3100 v.Chr. datiert. Die auffällige Megalithstruktur wurde etwa zwischen 2500 v.Chr. und 2000 v.Chr. errichtet.

Vampire oder auch Wiedergänger

Die Vorlagen für die heute verbreitetste Form des Vampirs stammen ursprünglich aus dem slawischen Volksglauben. Der Vampirglaube hat sich aus dem Karpatenraum nach Rumänien (Transsilvanien), Bulgarien und Griechenland verbreitet. In Deutschland ist er seit 1720 belegt. Das heute verbreitete Vampirbild geht auf die Vampirhysterien des frühen 18. Jahrhunderts in Europa zurück. Zuerst von Kirche und Obrigkeit gestützt, später von ihnen unter Verbot gestellt, gruben die Menschen die Toten wieder aus, um sich von deren Tod zu überzeugen, um sie dann zu köpfen und zu pfählen. Die Angst vor Nachzehrern und Nachtalben war nie größer als in dieser Zeit. Die Menschen steckten sich immer wieder mit den Krankheitserregern der Toten an, vor allem mit der Pest. In anderen Glaubensregionen legten die Menschen Gegenstände in die Särge der Toten um zu verhindern, dass eben diese Toten wieder aus ihren Gräbern stiegen. Diese Gegenstände sollten bewerkstelligen, das sich die Toten in ihrem Grab mit den Gegenständen „beschäftigten", so z.B. Fischernetze in diesen Gräbern. Die Toten sollten jedes Jahr einen Knoten öffnen. Im Aberglauben heißt es „man soll dem todten keinen namen zurufen, sonst wird er aufgeschrien." Wiedergänger, so der Volks- und Aberglaubens sind eher finsterer Natur. So sollen ruchlose Verbrecher auch nach ihrem Hinscheiden die Menschen plagen, bevorzugt am Ort ihrer Untaten.

Demnach sind Vampire oder Wiedergänger untote Geschöpfe in Menschengestalt, die in ihren Grabstätten hausen und tagsüber in ihrem Sarg schlafen. Sie zeichnen sich durch ihr bleiches Äußeres aus und ernähren sich ausschließlich von Blut. Wohl deswegen besäßen Vampire ein abnormes Gebiss, welches sich vor allem durch seine spitzen Eckzähne, die als Bisswerkzeuge genutzt werden, auszeichnen solle. In vielen altertümlichen Darstellungen ist von zwei, seltener von vier Eckzähnen die Rede. Mit diesen fügen Vampire ihren Opfern, welche vornehmlich menschlich seien, eine Bisswunde zu, welche sich zumeist in der Halsgegend an der Schlagader befindet. Anschließend tränken sie vom Blut ihrer Opfer, um ihren Blutdurst zu stillen. Von Vampiren Gebissene werden selbst zu Vampiren. In manchen Sagen hingegen werden auch mehrere Arten von Vampirbissen dokumentiert. In manchen heißt es, der Vampir könne entscheiden, ob er sein Opfer in einen Vampir oder einen Guhl, eine Art Zombie verwandele. Wieder andere Quellen besagen, dass ein Vampiropfer nur dann zum Vampir werden kann, wenn ein (für damalige Begriffe) unreines Tier, wie etwa eine Katze, über dessen Leichnam oder offenes Grab gesprungen ist.

Kommen Vampire mit Sonnenlicht in Kontakt, zerfallen sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu Staub. Oft heißt es auch Sie besäßen kein Spiegelbild. Ein wesentliches Merkmal des Vampirs ist seine Unsterblichkeit, die - kombiniert mit seiner in der Regel übermenschlichen Körperkraft - einen großen Teil des Schreckens des Vampirmythos ausmacht. Jedoch existiert eine Reihe von passiven Schutzmaßnahmen, von denen einige im 18. Jahrhundert durchaus Anwendung gefunden haben. Am weitesten verbreitet ist die Legende, dass Vampire sich vor Knoblauch fürchten, ebenso vor jedweden Darstellungen eines Kruzifix. Ferner heißt es, könne auch geweihtes Wasser Vampiren Schaden zufügen. Vor allem letzteres unterstreicht den dämonischen Charakter eines Vampirs, der oft im direkten Gegensatz zur heiligen Kirche stand. Direkte Möglichkeiten, einen Vampir zu vernichten, sind das Köpfen und vor allem das Pfählen (Schlagen eines Holzpflocks mitten durchs Herz). Die Zerstückelung des Leichnams soll ihn am umherwandeln hindern. Auch schwere Steine deckeln die Grabstätte zuverlässig ab. Nicht kultgerecht Bestatteten bleibt die letzte Ruhe verwehrt — so bedingen womöglich Grabsteine und Wiedergängerglaube einander.

Viele weitere Details über Vampire sind sehr wenig verbreitet, etwa das zwanghafte Zählen oder die Praktik, dem Vampiropfer Silbermünzen in den Mund zu stopfen, um seine Verwandlung in einen Untoten zu verhindern. In vielen Vampirvorstellungen hat der Vampir auch Diener, wie den Guhl.

Jedoch ist es komisch, dass in vielen Völkern der Glaube an Vampire entstanden ist ,ohne das diese Völker auch nur den geringsten Kontakt zueinander hatten. Aufgrund solcher Fakten hält sich auch noch heute dieser Glaube.

Crup

Der Crup sieht einem Jack-Russell-Terrier sehr ähnlich, wenn man von seiner gegabelten Rute absieht. Er wurde von Zauberern gezüchtet und ist auf die Jagd von Muggeln abgerichtet. Außerdem ist er ein wahrer Müllschlucker, denn vom Autoreifen bis zur Kartoffelschale frisst er alles. Damit der Crup den Muggeln nicht auffällt, sind Crup-Halter verpflichtet, den gegabelten Teil der Rute dem jungen Crup mit einem schmerzfreien Abtrennzauber zu entfernen.

Phantomhunde

Phantomhunde gibt es überall auf den Britischen Inseln, wie zum Beispiel den berühmten Mauthe Dog, der auf der Isle of Man im Peel Castle spukt, den furchterregenden „gwyllgi" in Wales, den „trash" oder „striker" in Lancashire sowie den „barguest" im Norden des Landes.

Elliott O'Donnell schreibt über diese Erscheinungen in seinem Buch Animal Ghosts (1913): „Man kann unmöglich sagen, zu welcher Geistersorte der Gespensterhund gehört. Man kann höchstens Vermutungen anstellen, und ich schätze die Möglichkeiten, dass es sich um ein tatsächliches Gespenst irgendeines toten Hundes oder aber um einen Elementargeist handelt, ungefähr gleich groß ein." Einer der berühmtes Phantomhunde soll der „kopflose Hund aus Dartmoor" gewesen sein. Ob der Hund von Baskerville, oder der Ursprung seiner Geschichte, auch ein Phantomhund gewesen ist, lässt sich nicht beschreiben.


	25. Nachts im Ministerium und die Geschichte...

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff, wie auch alle darin Anwesenden, von Peter Pettigrew, bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch zu erwerben, getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, Angelika, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandt ist, vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Was er nicht verhindern kann, ist, dass außer den Todessern auch deutsche Terroristen, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, von dem Anschlag erfahren. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, der zusammen mit seinem mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder zur gleichen Zeit wie James Potter in Hogwarts war, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika. Doch durch sein Unverständnis gegenüber Harrys Verhältnis zu Angelika wird Ron unsicher seiner Liebe. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Zudem scheint Angelika der Schwester von Grindelwald, die anders als dieser den Menschen geholfen hatte, sehr ähnlich zu sehen.

Als der Orden des Phönix durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Mit Hilfe des Doppelgängers und der SET, die nun mit allen Rechten ausgestattet wurde und Jagd auf die angeblichen „Terroristen" des Staates macht, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates unbemerkt an sich reißen. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff der SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an jene deutschen militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft. Harry, von Mundungus Fletcher befreit, macht sich auf den Weg, Angelika, die nach Oxney Bottom, nahe Dover, gebracht wurde, zu befreien. Dabei erfährt er einiges über die Ziele der Bruderschaft. Auch Neil, Ron und Hermione fliegen gen Dover. Doch Voldemort, der davon erfahren hat, lässt sie abfangen. Dabei gerät Ron in die Hände der Bruderschaft, während Hermione den verletzten Neil verteidigt. Als sie schließlich fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, Tyroon, zur Hilfe, der, wie Hermione erkennen muss, ein Vampir ist.

Während der richtige Cornelius Fudge mit Hilfe von Arthur Weasley aus einem Gefängnis den Wächtern entkommen kann und währenddessen Severus Snape von Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls gefangengenommen wird, reist Dumbledore nach Bath, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch er gerät in die Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der gerade Angelika und Ron befreit und den Angriffs Mundungus und Brendan erwartet, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit.

**25. Nachts im Ministerium und die Geschichte eines Vampirs**

Schläfrig beugte sich Kingsley Shacklebolt über die weiteren Berichte, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch vorgefunden hatte. Meist waren dies kleine Vergehen oder Anfragen von Bürgern, die ansonsten an anderer Stelle im Ministerium beantwortet wurden. Doch seit neuerem wurden für solche Tätigkeiten auch Auroren eingesetzt.

‚Und stattdessen kontrolliert die SET jetzt die Strasse... was für ein Schwachsinn!'

Doch Kingsley war einer der letzten Mitglieder des Ordens, der noch im Ministerium tätig war. Und genau deshalb hatte er sich zu keinem Kommentar zu dieser Tätigkeit hingerissen. Andere Auroren waren schnell von ihren Posten enthoben und aus dem Ministerium entfernt worden. Umbridges und Malfoys Macht nahm von Tag zu Tag zu. Schon jetzt hatten sie fast die Stellung eines Zaubereiministers oder wenigstens eines seiner Stellvertreter inne. Einzig Percy Weasley, so unbedeutend er erschien, hielt noch ein wenig Macht in den Händen... und schien sie auch in seinen Möglichkeiten auszuspielen. Zum Verdruss von Lucius Malfoy, der sämtliche Weasleys verachtete.

Wieder versuchte sich Shacklebolt seinen Unterlagen zu widmen. Und wieder stöhnte er darüber. Er war es gewöhnt, dass er Außendienst verrichtete, dass er draußen auf der Strasse war... und nicht hier am Schreibtisch festsaß. Einzig Scrimgeour war Verbindungsmann der Auroren zur SET und damit berechtigt Außendienst zu verrichten. Das Ministerium war ganz langsam in eine Behörde von Umbridge und Malfoy umgewandelt worden. Leute, wie er, wurden immer mehr mit unsinnigen und unnötigen Aufgaben belastet, so dass sie schließlich die andere Arbeiten abgeben mussten. An die SET! Selbst Dawlish, der im laufenden Jahr fast eine Rolle als Leibwächter von Cornelius Fudge eingenommen hatte, war am heutigen Tage zu einem Innendienst abgerufen worden. Kingsley zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er verstand Fudge nicht mehr. Wie konnte dieser... Kingsley fiel kein anderes Wort ein... „Idiot" nur so blind sein. Das Ministerium schien immer mehr handlungsunfähiger zu werden. Stöhnend führte Shacklebolt seine Kaffeetasse zum Mund und schlürfte einen weiteren Zug des nun langsam kälter werdenden Kaffees. Wieder widmete er sich dem Schriftstück eines gewissen Willoby, der irgendeine Beschwerde an das Ministerium bezüglich eines Nachbarn hatte und diesen...Kingsley Shacklebolt hielt inne. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Still, keine Bewegung machend, horchte Kingsley auf. Allein die zusammen gekniffenen Augen ließen eine hohe Aufmerksamkeit erkennen.

‚Dort... im Flur... dort ist jemand... um diese Uhrzeit?'

Kingsley arbeitete gern nachts. Dann war das Ministerium ruhig und er konnte sich ungestörter solcher Arbeit widmen. Um diese Uhrzeit war selten jemand hier. Selbst Umbridge nicht, die sonst immer für die eine oder andere Überraschung gut war. Wieder das leise Geräusch auf dem Flur... als würde ein leises Schaben eines Eisenteiles auf dem Boden zu hören sein. Kingsley schob langsam sein Schreibtischfach auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einer lockeren Bewegung stand er auf, streckte sich und ging zur Tür, als würde er sich noch etwas Kaffee holen wollen, der auf einem Tisch neben der Tür stand. Während er sich den Kaffee in eine weitere Tasse eingoss, versuchte er das Geräusch auf dem Flur einzugrenzen. Es kam... aus Arthurs Weasleys Büro! Kingsley schlüpfte aus dem Aurorenbüro und wandte sich Arthurs Büro zu.

„Wie wollen wir weiter vorgehen, Arthur?", hörte Kingsley eine leise, aber sehr vertraute Stimme.

„Ich will nur mein Ersatzzauberstab holen, Cornelius... ja und dann werden wir schauen, wie wir in Ihr Büro kommen, ohne gesehen zu werden... ohne etwa auf Umbridge oder Malfoy zu stoßen.", meinte Kingsley die Stimme von Arthur Weasley zu hören.

‚Arthur? Er ist wieder hier?', dachte Kingsley

Freudig machte Kingsley eine Bewegung nach vorn... als er einen Zauberstab in seinem Rücken spürte.

„Ganz vorsichtig den Zauberstab senken", meinte der Mann hinter ihm.

„Ist ja gut... Sie wissen, dass Sie einen Fehler machen... ich bin Kingsley Shacklebolt... und arbeite hier als Auror..."

„Kings... oh, verzeih, ich habe dich nicht erkannt", meinte der Zauberer und trat ins Licht. Es war... Charlie Weasley!

„Charlie Weasley? Aber...du solltet doch in Rumänien sein?", meinte Kings und schaute den Sohn von Arthur Weasley verdutzt an.

„War ich auch bis vorgestern... bis mein Vater unberechtigter Weise verhaftet und verschleppt wurde. Dann habe ich mich, wie auch Bill, auf den Weg gemacht, meinen Vater zu befreien. Nun ja, ich hoffe, du wirst mich jetzt nicht dafür verhaften, oder?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Arthur Weasley schaute durch einen Spalt in den Flur, den Ersatzzauberstab im Anschlag.

„Gott sei Dank, Sie sind es, Kings... gut, kommt rein."

Mit einer Handbewegung winkte Arthur Kingsley zu sich. Kingsley folgte der Bewegung und trat in den schmalen Raum, der nun mit vier Personen mehr als überfüllt war. Das erstaunlichste für Kingsley war allerdings, dass einer der vieren, Cornelius Fudge war.

„Mr. Shacklebolt... äh... einen schönen guten Abend", meinte Cornelius Fudge, schaute dann aber fragend auf Arthur Weasley, als würde er es erstaunlich finden, dass dieser den Auroren so unbedarft eingelassen hatte.

„Cornelius... keine Sorge. Ich kenne Kings schon lange... wir haben immer recht gut zusammengearbeitet. Und ich weiß, er steht auf unserer Seite!"

Allerdings beließ Arthur es damit und vermied es, Kingsley mit dem Orden in Verbindung zu bringen. Kingsley jedoch schaute Arthur verdutzt an.

„Wie meinst du das, ‚auf unserer Seite'", fragte er ein wenig vorsichtig nach. Dann, bevor Arthur antworten konnte, fügte er noch nach, "was ist eigentlich passiert? Wieso bist du hier? Ich hatte gehört, sie hätten dich verhaftet. Haben sie dich gehen lassen?"

„Weit gefehlt, Kings. Wir sind geflohen! Sie hätten uns niemals gehen lassen. Jedenfalls nicht lebend oder mit all dem Wissen, welches wir nun haben."

„Wir? Wie, wir sind geflohen? Welches Wissen?"

Arthur atmete tief ein, ehe begann Kingsley von seiner Verhaftung, seinem Verhör, dem Gefängnis, dem unerwartetem Treffen mit dem richtigen Cornelius Fudge, dessen Geschichte und schließlich ihrer Flucht zu berichten.

„... schließlich konnten wir mit diesem alten Auto die Dementoren hinter uns lassen. Sie versuchten uns zu folgen, aber sie kamen uns nicht mehr sehr nahe... und als wir schließlich den Zug nach London erreichten, ohne das sie es bemerkten, verloren sie unsere Spur. Durch ein Wunder... anders kann ich dieses nicht bezeichnen... liefen wir Charlie auf dem Bahnhof in London genau in die Arme, der uns dann hierher begleitete. Und der es ermöglichte in mein Büro zu kommen, um wenigstens ein wenig ‚bewaffnet' zu sein."

Kingsley schüttelte nachdenklich noch einmal den Kopf. Es schien eine fast unglaubwürdige Geschichte zu sein... und doch, passte sie so gut zu den Geschehnissen, die sich in den letzten Wochen ereignet hatten.

„Nehmen wir mal an, alles ist so wie du sagst, was wollen wir dann machen. Umbridge und Malfoy haben ganz langsam aber sicher ihre Macht im Ministerium gefestigt und auf allen wichtigen Stellen ihre Helfer postiert. Bones liegt immer noch im Krankenhaus... berechtigt oder nicht, weiß ich nicht. Diggory hat einen neuen Stellvertreter bekommen, der eigentlich seine Arbeit macht. Er ist praktisch entmachtet. Friedlich hat so viel Arbeit aufgehalst bekommen, dass er fast vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch steht... hätte er nicht diese Angelina Johnson noch bekommen, die ihm viel seiner Arbeit abnimmt, er würde sich auch schon im Krankenhaus befinden. Edgecombe steht auf Umbridges Seite... wie sogar einige des Zaubergamots. Von Dumbledore, der ein wichtiger Stützpfeiler im Zaubergamot ist, hören wir nichts mehr. Er scheint verschwunden zu sein... Gimpel und Hopfkirch haben kaum die Macht einer Umbridge die Stirn zu zeigen. Viele der alten Auroren sind in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand geschickt worden. Indirekter Leiter der ganzen Auroren ist jetzt Scrimgeour, doch der soll, wie ihr sagt, unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen... ich wüsste nicht, wer diese beiden stoppen sollte."

„Was ist mit den ‚Unsäglichen'?"

„Sie kennen doch die Sippe... halten sich aus allen und jeder Strömung heraus. Leben dort in ihren Räumen, und sind ganz allein ihrer Forschung verpflichtet. Ebenso wie Mockridge."

„Und... was macht mein Sohn?", fragte Arthur Weasley vorsichtig.

„Er steht deutlich auf... äh... ja, auf eurer Seite, Herr Zauberminister. Wobei ich denke, er hat von diesem... äh... Wechsel keinerlei Ahnung. Er ist Malfoy ein klein wenig ein Dorn im Auge, weil er sich stets genau an die Verordnungen hält. Zwar hält sich auch Umbridge an die Verordnungen, aber sie erlässt dann immer wieder Zusatzverordnungen, die die einstige Verordnung in Sonderfällen ergänzt... in ihrem Sinne. Nun, Arthur, dein Sohn versucht dabei sich selbst ein Profil zu geben... und wehrt sich dabei mehr als deutlich gegen Malfoy und die SET."

Arthur grinste ein wenig.

„Ja, er war schon immer ein Genauigkeitsfanatiker. Wir haben zwar nicht mehr den Kontakt wie früher... aber es ist schön zu hören, dass er seine Ideale nicht verkauft hat."

Stille breitete sich aus.

„Gut, was hattet ihr jetzt genau vor...", meinte Kingsley schließlich und stoppte, als ein Memo in den Raum schwebte. Arthur nahm dieses hinunter und überflog es.

„Es ist an den lieben alten Perkins gerichtet. Mmh... morgen früh möchten Sie... oder vielmehr ihr Doppelgänger, Cornelius, ein Interview vor der Presse geben, da neue Erkenntnisse in Bezug der Landesverräter vorlägen. Die Ministerialangestellten sind dazu natürlich auch eingeladen, an dieser Pressekonferenz teilzunehmen... Was für Erkenntnisse, Kingsley?"

„Keine Ahnung... ich bekomme kaum noch etwas davon zu hören. Die SET hat sich in diesen Dingen komplett abgeriegelt. Man kommt nicht mal mehr in die Räume, die sie jetzt ‚besetzt' halten."

„Vielleicht sollten wir dort ‚die Bombe' zünden lassen!", meinte Charlie Weasley, der bisher nur zugehört hatte.

„Welche Bombe?"

„Nun, was ist wenn plötzlich zwei Cornelius Fudge dort auftauchen. Es gebe bestimmt vor der versammelten Presse ein vollkommenes Durcheinander..."

„... ,wobei man mich gut beseitigen könnte. Nein, nein... wenn es wirklich so um das Ministerium steht, wie ihr es berichtet habt, Shacklebolt, dann kann ich da nicht auftreten...", meinte Cornelius Fudge kopfschüttelnd.

„Es sei denn... man würde kurz vor dem Interview den Doppelgänger unbemerkt inhaftieren. Somit könntet ihr dann zur Pressekonferenz gehen und dort für einige Klärungen bezüglich Malfoy und Umbridge sorgen."

„Die SET wird auch dort sein... die werden ihrem Gönner folgen. Man wird mich wieder inhaftieren und mich für wahnsinnig erklären... oder unter einem Imperius-Zauber stellen.", meinte Cornelius Fudge.

„Was, wenn ich die Auroren unter das Publikum unbemerkt mische...? Sie hätten dann einen gewissen Schutz. Und dann könnte man ja ihren Doppelgänger der Presse zeigen.", fuhr Kingsley dazwischen.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?", warf Arthur ein

„Wie gesagt, er ist nicht in Hogwarts... angeblich jagt er IHN. Aber wir wissen nicht, wo er sich aufhält.", erklärte Kingsley

„Und Snape?"

„Auch er ist verschwunden!"

„Gut, dann müssen WIR handeln. Kings, informieren Sie die Auroren, die auf unserer Seite stehen... auch diejenigen die man entlassen hat. Und jetzt lasst uns einen Schlachtplan ausdenken, wie wir diesen Doppelgänger morgen kassieren können. Ach und Charlie...". Arthur drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und sah ihn direkt an.

„Ja?"

„Informiere Remus und den inneren Kreisel des Ordens. Vielleicht können sie uns auch unterstützen."

Charlie nickte und verließ Arthurs Büro.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Harry, HARRY", rief Ron so laut er konnte und so leise er durfte. Er hatte sich neben Harry hingekniet und versuchte seinen Freund, der plötzlich zusammengesunken war, wieder aufzurichten.

„Ron, los schlepp ihn hierher. Wir müssen hier weg!", rief George aufgeregt. Aufgeregt fuchtelte er mit seinem Zauberstab herum.

„HALT. Stehen bleiben", rief eine Stimme von oben und wenige Momente später tauchte ein deutscher Ordensbruder auf der Treppe auf.

**„STUPOR**", ließ George einen Fluch los, der allerdings nur das Treppengeländer traf, hinter dem der deutsche Zauberer Schutz gesucht hatte, und ließ dieses im nächsten Moment in Tauende von Sägespänen verwandeln. Einen Moment später schossen Flüche hin und her, doch keine der Seiten konnte daraus einen wesentlichen Vorteil erringen. Ron, mit Hilfe von Angelika, konnten den beinahe ohnmächtigen Harry in den kleinen Raum bringen.

„Harry, HARRY, was ist los?". Ron schrie seinen Freund an, schüttelte ihn, damit jener wieder zur Besinnung käme.

„Dumbledore", sagte Harry nur leise, „Dumbledore!"

„Was ist mit Dumbledore? Was, Harry? Ist etwas mit ihm geschehen? Hast du wieder... ihn gesehen?"

„Was ist mit ihm, Ron?", fragte Angelika Ron ängstlich

„Er... manchmal... also, im letzten Jahr, da hat er, bedingt durch seine Narbe, eine Verbindung zu... ihm gehabt."

„Lord Voldemort?"

„Äh... ja... sie sind geistig miteinander verbunden. Er kann wohl in Harrys Gedanken eindringen... und so wie ich es verstanden habe, kann Harry Gefühle von ihm spüren."

„Ron, red' nicht so lange herum, ich könnte hier deine Hilfe gebrauchen", meinte George, der geduckt an der Tür saß und immer wieder Flüche hinausschickte. Ron griff Harrys Zauberstab und rannte geduckt zur Tür. Wieder schlugen einzelne Blitze in den Raum und erhellten ihn dramatisch.

„Harry, ach Harry, wach doch bitte auf", bat Angelika und versuchte ihm eine Strähne seines wildwuchernden Haares aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Doch obwohl Harrys Augen offen waren, war sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und entrückt. Der Krach im Gebäude nahm zu.

„Scheinbar hat Dung zugeschlagen, jedenfalls ist der Ansturm der Bruderschaft nicht stärker geworden, Ron. Eher... schwächer", meinte George und duckte sich abermals, als ein Fluch über ihn hinweg in den Raum flog und erheblichen Schaden anrichtete. Wieder schickten sie einige Flüche den Deutschen entgegen, die aber ebenfalls niemanden trafen.

„Da, den Großen, den erwische ich", sagte Ron und schoss einen Stuporfluch ab. Doch obwohl Ron diesen nun traf, ließ der Fluch den Mann nur wenig schwanken. Dann bewegte sich dieser Riese von Mann weiter fort und kam der Tür mit jedem Schritt näher.

**„Stupor**", rief Ron abermals... und wieder traf er den Riesen, so dass der Fluch jenen herumwirbeln ließ. Doch obwohl der Fluch den Deutschen mitten auf der Brust getroffen hatte und jeder andere zu Boden gesunken wäre, richtete der Mann sich wieder auf und schritt weiter gen Raum.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht. Das kann kein Mensch sein. Ich habe ihm schon zwei Flüche auf den Hals geschickt, die ihn zu Boden geschickt hätten und er steht immer noch.", meinte Ron verzweifelt und schaute dabei auf Harrys Zauberstab, als sei dieser an der fehlenden Wirkung der Flüche schuld.

„Oh, das ist dieser... Golem!", meinte George, als er im Fackelschein das Gesicht des ungeheuer großen Mannes sah. Es war bräunlich rot, haarlos und rund. Das Bemerkenswerte an diesem Gesicht waren aber die fehlenden Lippen und die runden, schwarzen Augen, die kein weiß enthielten. Starr schaute das Monster die Verteidiger an und schritt dem Raum immer näher.

„Wir müssen hier weg!", meinte George und schaffte es die Tür zu schließen, ohne von den hinter dem Golem auftauchenden deutschen Zauberern der Bruderschaft getroffen zu werden. Schnell sprang George und Ron zu Harry und schleppten ihn zum Geheimgang.

„Wie bringen wir ihn herunter?", fragte Ron, als er durch die Tür sah und feststellte, das der Gang steil hinunterführte.

„Ich werde ihn wohl an mich festbinden müssen", stellte George fest, nahm ein Seil und band dieses um Harry Brustkorb.

„Helft Dumbledore, helft ihm. Helft Dumbledore.", brabbelte Harry, ohne das er richtig aufwachte.

George schaute Ron an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Einen Moment später krachte die Tür entzwei und der Golem stand in den Resten jener.

„Ihr könnt nicht entkommen, Fremde. Nicht solange ich hier bin. Ergebt euch besser, ehe ich einem von euch schaden muss", sagte der Golem mit seiner tönernen Stimme. Dann schritt er mit großen Schritten in den Raum, auf die noch Anwesenden zu. Noch einmal schoss Ron zeitgleich mit George einen Fluch ab, doch diese beiden brachten den Golem nur kurz außer Tritt.

„ Dies bringt doch nichts, Fremde. Ihr könnt mich so nicht besiegen. Lasst Fräulein Reiner hier und ihr könnt gehen", erwiderte das Monster.

„Los, flieht", meinte George und schob sich vor seinen Bruder und die anderen, dem Golem entgegen. Der Golem blieb kurz stehen, schaute auf George und lachte.

„Unsinnig, Jüngling, vollkommen unsinnig! Du opferst dich umsonst für deine Freunde."

Dann ging er weiter auf George zu, der abermals den Golem mit einem Zauber belegte. Aber auch jener hatte nicht die erwartete Wirkung. Der Golem holte aus... und traf einen herabfallenden Stein, der soeben aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. George starrte auf diesen, der im nächsten Moment durch die Kraft des Golems zu Staub zerschmettert wurde. Dann, im folgenden Augenblick stoben fünf geisterhafte Gestallten auf wilden durchsichtigen Pferden in den Raum und jagten auf den Golem zu.

„Hey, dort die Feinde unseres Landes. Los Freunde, fegen wir sie weg. Und lasst verkünden...der wilde Edric und seine Mannen sind eingetroffen."

Damit ritt jene wilde Gestalt auf den Golem zu und attackierte ihn. Zwar konnte auch jene eigentlich nichts ausrichten, außer das sie durch den Golem hindurchflogen oder Steine im Zimmer lockerten, die dann auf den Golem herabprasselten, aber sie erreichten, dass dieser sich eher den Geistern als George, Harry, Ron und Angelika widmete.

„Los, weg hier, ehe er die Geister vertrieben hat.", meinte George zu den anderen in diesem ganzen Wirrwarr, band sich Harry auf die Brust und stieg durch die Geheimtür. Ron griff Angelika und bugsierte auch sie durch die Tür.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Angelika furchtsam nach.

„Ich habe da eine Idee!", meinte Ron und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dann sagte er „**Lues**"

In diesem Moment begann der Boden sich zu säubern... überall begann kleine Schaumteilchen sich über den Boden zu verteilen und den Boden zu reinigen. Überall verteilte sich Schmierseife auf dem Boden. Ron lächelte und stieg nun auch durch die Tür. Als er schließlich nur noch über den Rand des Absatzes der Tür sehen konnte, konnte er mit Befriedigung feststellen, dass der Golem ins Schlingern geriet und hinstürzte.

„Leg dich bloß nicht noch mal mit uns an", meinte er zufrieden zu sich selbst und schloss die Geheimtür.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tyroon lächelte Hermione weiter an, wobei seine großen spitzen Eckzähne deutlich zu sehen waren.

„So, eine Freundin von dir, mein Bruder. Ist sie nicht zu jung für dich?", meinte er sarkastisch zu Neil gewandt.

„Keine Freundin, wie du es dir denkst. Aber jemand auf den ICH mich verlassen kann", stieß Neil hervor, wobei Hermione fand, dass ihm das Reden unter den Schmerzen sehr schwer gelang.

„DU willst MIR sagen, dass ICH nicht vertrauenswürdig bin? DU, der einst mit den Todessern zusammengearbeitet hat!", sagte Tyroon nun merklich kälter.

„Ich habe nicht mit den Todessern zusammengearbeitet!", meinte Neil erbost.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht direkt. Aber du hast verhindert, dass ich sie bekomme... das ich mich an ihnen rächen konnte... das dieser Abschaum von Dolohov und Traves, die nun zu meinen Füssen liegen, dass sie erhalten, was sie nun erhalten haben. War es nicht mein ehrenwerter Bruder, der Dolohov vor mir versteckte, als ich ihn fast schon hatte, der ihn der gerechten Strafe durch mich entzog."

„Was für eine gerechte Strafe? Ausgeblutet mit zerrissener Kehle im Dreck zu liegen und als Nahrung zu dienen? DAS wünsche ich niemanden, Tyroon... und das weißt du auch. Zudem... ich bin Arzt, ich helfe den Menschen... auch wenn sie Mörder und Schurken sind. Durch mich konnte Dolohov schließlich dem Ministerium übergeben werden."

„Und... was hat es ihm gebracht? Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, würde deine... Freundin nun wie unser Vater nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Ach, übrigens, ich soll dich schön von ihm grüßen."

Stille trat ein. Neil sank zurück auf sein Lager, unfähig darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Tyroon stand unschlüssig herum, dann schaute er erneut Hermione an.

„Tue etwas, damit die Schmerzen ihn nicht übermannen,... Freundin", meinte Tyroon mit verkniffenem Mund. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Hermione eilte zu Neil, wobei sie allerdings einen Abstecher zu Neils Zauberstab machte und ihn zur Sicherheit aufhob.

„Nun hast du meinen Bruder kennen gelernt", meinte Neil und versuchte trotz der Schmerzen zu lächeln.

Hermione nahm abermals die Verbände ab und rieb Neil den Arm ein.

„Es scheint, dass sie sich den Arm ausgekugelt und die Schulter gebrochen haben", meinte Hermione, wobei sie sich mit dieser Prognose nicht ganz sicher war. Doch Neil lächelte sie weiter an.

„Scheint so, jedenfalls nach den Schmerzen zu urteilen. Du musst den Arm so an den Körper anbinden, dass er keine zusätzliche Bewegung machen kann. Wenn ich doch etwas Schmerzmittel hätte... oder herstellen könnte."

„Was brauche ich, um ein wirksames Schmerzmittel herstellen zu können?", fragte Hermione nach.

„Kennst du Beinwell?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine Pflanze, die in feuchten Wiesen, Auwäldern, Gräben, an Ackerrändern wächst. Eine derbe, weißborstige, behaarte Staude mit rübenartiger schwarzer Pfahlwurzel. Wenn du sie findet, nehmt die Wurzel, zerkleinert sie, mischt Johanniskraut, Billywig-Stacheln dazu und macht mit Wasser einen Brei daraus, den du mir auf die Schulter legt."

„Dies hilft?"

„Ja, aber es wird mich in einen Schlafzustand versetzen. Dennoch, der Schmerz wird vermindert.", meinte Neil müde. Er sank ein wenig zusammen... nur um im nächsten Moment durch die veränderte Körperposition wieder schmerzverzehrt aufzuschrecken. Hermione machte sich sogleich an die Suche nach dieser Pflanze, was sich als ziemlich schwer herausstellte, denn im Morgengrauen schien alles in einer Farbe zu sein. Auf der Suche nach der Pflanze sah sie, wie sich Tyroon über seine Opfer hermachte. Sie mochte nicht nachdenken, was er mit den von ihm getöteten Todessern anstellte, doch allein die Geräusche jagten ihr ein Schrecken die Wirbelsäule entlang. Schließlich aber fand sie glücklicherweise diese Pflanze. Dunkle konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie über diese Pflanze doch noch etwas gelesen hatte.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", meinte Neil, als sie ins Lager zurückkehrte.

„Ich glaube, ja. Ich kann mich jetzt auch an diese Pflanze wieder erinnern. War sie nicht in den Verruf geraten, die Leber zu schädigen?", fragte Hermione nach.

Neil lächelte sie an.

„Man hat mir schon gesagt, dass du eine sehr aufgeweckte Zauberin bist. Ja, es stimmt, Beinwell schädigt die Leber... bei zu häufiger Anwendung. Die Hauptwirkstoffe sind ein Allantoin, ein Harnsäurederivat, sowie ein Alkaloide. Und Alkaloide können krebserregend und leberschädigend sein. Aber nicht wenn man es von außen aufträgt. Und schlucken will ich das Zeugs sowieso nicht."

Hermione schaute weiter auf. Die Geräusche hatten nachgelassen, zudem fingen nun die Vögel an zu zwitschern.

„Ihr Bruder...?"

„Er wird sich zurückgezogen haben. Er kann ja nur des Nachts jagen... am Tage würde er verbrennen"

„Ich weiß! War er schon immer ein... Vampir?"

„Nein... Er war zwar immer schon ein wenig seltsam, aber er war vor dem Tod meines Vaters ein freundlicher Mensch, lebenslustig und –bejahend. Aber er hing sehr an unserem Vater, der für ihn ein Vorbild war."

„Und dann töteten die Todesser ihren Vater...!"

Hermione begann die Wurzel zu zerkleinern, schaute aber dann in das Gesicht Neils, das sehr angespannt war. Ob nun von der Erinnerung oder vom Schmerz vermochte Hermione nicht sagen können.

„ Er war auf dem Weg zu den McKinnons. Er war der erste, der ihn fand. Auf seinem Grab schwor er nicht aufzugeben, ehe er nicht die Mörder gefasst und den Tod unseres Vaters gerächt hätte. Dann begann er nach ihnen zu suchen... doch er fand etwas anderes."

Hermione stockte kurz, als sie aufschaute.

„Du musst wissen, unser Anwesen, also nicht das in Warwick oder das in London, ist ein klein wenig abgelegen. Es gehörte meinen Großeltern und als sie starben... da übernahm es schließlich meine Schwester. Mein Vater war Arzt, so wie ich... er hatte nichts mit Landwirtschaft zu tun, obwohl er dort seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Jedenfalls kehrte Tyroon dorthin zurück, um von dort die Spur von Traves aufzunehmen. Doch was er fand, war nicht Traves, sondern einen ganzen Clan von Vampiren."

„Die ihn zu dem machten, was er heute ist..."

„Ja, ihm gelang es den gesamten Clan auszuradieren... einen ganzen Clan! Aber dabei wurde auch er ein Wiedergänger. Er wäre gestorben, hätte er nicht diesen Schwur erfüllen wollen, sich an den Mördern meines Vaters zu rächen. So blieb er am Leben, zwar mehr tot, als lebendig, gebunden an dieses Vampirdasein, herumzuziehen und sich vom Blut noch lebender Wesen zu ernähren. Er jagte Traves und auch Dolohov, die für den Tod an unserem Vater und den McKinnons verantwortlich gemacht wurden. Er verlor langsam seine menschlichen Züge, wurde nun zu einem Todesengel."

Neil stoppte abermals... um dann leise weiterzuführen.

„Er war den beiden sehr nahe gekommen, doch dann verletzte sich Dolohov bei einem Kampf schwer. Man brachte ihn zu mir... und ich behandelte ihn, ohne zu wissen, wer er war. Doch dann traf Tyroon ein, er stellte Traves und hätte ihn getötet, wenn ich nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Tyroon verfluchte mich, doch weil wir Brüder waren, Zwillingsbrüder, ging er auf Traves nicht los. Die Todesser verlachten mich, weil ich ihnen geholfen hatte, doch durch meine Informationen konnten die Auroren schließlich Dolohov und Traves stellen und inhaftieren. Dadurch wurde ich davon freigesprochen, mit den Todessern paktiert zu haben, obwohl Crouch mich liebend gern in Askaban gesehen hätte. Allerdings war das Verhältnis zu Tyroon von diesem Moment an gestört. Er wand sich von mir ab. Ich versuchte immer wieder ihm zu erklären, warum ich nicht anders handeln konnte, doch er wollte es nie hören. Wahrscheinlich hätte es ihm das Leben gekostet. Er lebte nun stets auf dem Anwesen, weit fern der Zivilisation und wartete auf den Tag, an dem er endlich Rache nehmen konnte."

„Auf den heutigen Tag..."

„Ja, auf den heutigen Tag... unser Kontakt brach schließlich ab... auch weil ich mich verkroch. Ich nahm eine Stellung als Muggelarzt an und lebte von nun an unter ihnen, denn nicht wenige Zauberer sahen in mir immer noch einen Helfesherfer Voldemorts."

„Was geschieht jetzt mit ihrem Bruder?", fragte Hermione nach einigen Minuten Schweigen.

„Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß, nicht, ob er nun sterben wird... oder will... oder ob er nach der langen Zeit des Jagens nicht dieses als Lebensinhalt sieht. Das er zudem geworden ist, was er einst tötete. Wir werden sehen... doch nun mische bitte den Brei zusammen. Dieser Schmerz in der Schulter lässt auch mich fast vergehen."

Hermione machte sich an das Werk und trug schließlich den Brei auf Neils Schulter auf.

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond: **Schön , dass dir die Kapitel weiter so gefallen. Was mit all den Personen passiert? Mit Snape... nun du wirst nicht lange warten müssen, es kommt. Und bei den anderen siehst du ja. Und Musik ist natürlich etwas positives... warum dann Musik als Falle auftrat...und warum letztendlich Dumbledore anscheinend in diese Falle gegangen ist, wird noch geklärt werden... ich verspreche es! Hermione weiß mit Sicherheit über Stonehenge Bescheid, aber nicht unbedingt über die anderen Steindenkmäler. Und zudem... es ist dunkel. So ganz kann sie es nicht zuordnen. Bei der Anrede rutsche ich leider immer mal wieder ins „ihr" und „euch". Aber entschuldigt bitte diese „Entgleisungen", ich versuche mich zu verbessern. Zudem habe ich eine eifrige Betaleserin, die das Gröbste mir deutlich anzeigt ( Vivi für ihren Einsatz noch mal dankt)

**Ruth Sumpffuss: **Naja, jetzt hoffe ich du hast noch ein klein wenig mehr erfahren, über den mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder Neils. ( Die Idee habe ich schon seit Kapitel 1 mitgeschleppt). Aber er wird noch eine gewaltige Rolle spielen. Ich freue mich, dass dir die Stelle mit Ron und Harry auch gefallen hat. Wobei auch hier noch nicht alles gesagt und erzählt ist. Jedenfalls danke für dein Review. Ich versuche die Abstände der Herausgabe der Kapitel gering zu halten, damit ihr etwas zu lesen habt.

**Torence: **Macht nichts! Kein Problem, so konntest du eben zwei Kapitel hintereinander lesen. Ich hoffe, die Zwischenspiele sind letzendlich nicht zu verwirrend. Aber ich versuche ja, nur drei verschiedene Handlungsstränge in einem Kapitel zu bringen. Wobei... langsam aber sicher gehen die Handlungsstränge zu dem großen Show-down zusammen. ( Gern den Keks und die Limo nimmt... und sich dafür artig bedankt. Und sich darauf freut, mal mit dir einen Walzer tanzen zu dürfen...oder?)

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Luere ( lat)- waschen, säubern

Dank der lieben Vivi, meiner Betaleserin, die mir noch weitere Literatur zu diesem Thema herausgesucht hat, möchte ich noch mehr zur Saga des Golem erzählen

Erweckung und Tod des Golems 

Rabbi Löw, oberster Richter der Gemeinde von Prag, bedrückte die unablässig von christlichen Priestern vorgebrachte Verleumdung des Blutgebrauchs so sehr, dass er den Beistand des Himmels erflehte. In einem nächtlichen Traum bekam er folgendes aufgetragen:

"Mache ein Menschenbild aus Ton, und Du wirst der Böswilligen Absicht zerstören."

So machte er sich mit einem Schüler und seinem Diener auf den Weg zu einem Fluss außerhalb der Stadt, an dessen Ufer eine Lehmgrube lag. Hier kneteten die drei Männer aus der formlosen Masse eine menschliche Figur, die durch das jeweils siebenmalige Umschreiten des Schülers und des Dieners, sowie dem Hersagen von vorgesetzten Formeln zum Leben erweckt wurde. Der Golem war von sehr großer Statur und besaß ungeheure Kräfte. Nach ihrer Heimkehr lebte der Golem zumeist reglos zurückgezogen in einem Winkel der Stube des Rabbis. Nur wenn dieser einen Auftrag an ihn hatte und der Rabbi ihm ein mit Zauberformeln beschriebenes Pergament in den Mund legte, erwachte der Riese zum Leben. Auch bekam er ein Amulett aus Hirschhaut um den Hals gehängt, das ihn für die anderen unsichtbar machte, während er aber alles sah.

Rabbi Löw setzte den Golem vor allem dazu ein die Blutbeschuldigung zu bekämpfen. Sobald das Passahfest nahte, patrouillierte der Golem während der Nächte durch die dunklen Strassen der Judenstadt und hielt jeden auf, der eine Last auf dem Rücken trug. War darunter ein totes Kind, das vor eine Synagoge gelegt werden sollte, band er den Übeltäter und die Leiche mit einem Strick zusammen und brachte sie zum Stadthaus, wo er sie der Obrigkeit übergab.

Nachdem es wieder ruhig auf den Strassen von Prag wurde und ein Gesetz die Blutbeschuldigung nicht mehr unter Anklage stellte, da sie grundlos war, beschloss Rabbi Löw den Golem wieder den Elementen zu übergeben. Wieder rief er seine Schüler um sich und dieses Mal vollbrachten sie die Rituale seiner Erweckung in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Danach war der Golem wieder leblos. Man wickelte ihn in zwei alte Gebetbücher und verwahrte ihn in der Dachstube des Rabbi.

Für Rabbi Löw hat der Golem Anteil am ewigen Leben, weil er so oft Israel vor schwerer Not bewahrt hat und wenn er dereinst mit den anderen Toten zusammen wieder zum Leben erwachen sollte, wird er in einer ganz anderen Gestalt fortleben.

**Beinwell (Symphytum officinale) **

Beinwell ist eine derbe, weißborstige, behaarte Staude mit rübenartiger schwarzer Pfahlwurzel. Ihr Stängel ist dick, hohl und kann bis 60 cm hoch wachsen, im oberen Teil ist sie meist verzweigt und durch die herablaufenden Blätter geflügelt. Ihre Laubblätter sind lang gestielt, eiförmig-lanzettenförmig und können bis 20 cm lang werden. Ihre Blüten sind rotviolett oder gelbweiß. Die Blütezeit der Beinwell beträgt von Mai bis Juli.

Beinwell wurde lange Zeit eine phantastische Heilkraft bei Verstauchungen und Knochenbrüchen zugesprochen. Die im Beinwell enthaltenen Allantoine regen das Zellwachstum und damit die Heilung an. Aber Vorsicht: Einige Substanzen des Heilkrauts können bei innerer Anwendung die Leber schädigen und sogar Krebs erregen. Deshalb darf Beinwell nur äußerlich angewandt werden. Schwangere sollten immer erst ihren Arzt fragen, bevor sie dieses Heilkraut einsetzen.

Zu finden ist Beinwell in feuchten Wiesen, Auwäldern, Gräben, sowie an Ackerrändern. Die Pflanze kam wohl erst im Mittelalter aus dem Osten (Kleinasien, Westsibirien) nach Europa und gelangte schließlich auch nach Nordamerika, wo sie verwilderte.

Die Hauptwirkstoffe sind vor allem das Allantoin (ein Harnsäurederivat), Alkaloide (Symphytin), Schleimstoffe, Gerbstoffe und ätherisches Öl. Diese Stoffe findet man hauptsächlich in der Beinwellwurzel (Symphyti radix).

Das Allantoin fördert die Wundheilung und die Regeneration des Gewebes. Gesamtauszüge der Droge wirken entzündungshemmend; Zubereitungen aus Beinwellwurzel fördern die Kallusbildung. Breiumschläge sind ein hervorragendes Heilmittel bei allen Prellungen, Verrenkungen, Quetschungen, Blutergüssen und Knochenhautentzündungen.

Das Beinwellwurzel-Pulver wird im Verhältnis 1:10 mit warmem Wasser zu Brei angerührt und hautwarm als Umschlag auf die verletzte Stelle gelegt. Es gibt zahlreiche Fertigpräparate (v.a. Salben), häufig kombiniert mit ätherischen Ölen von Kiefer, Lavendel, Johanniskraut, Ringelblume, wodurch die Heilwirkung noch verbessert wird.

Wegen möglicher Nebenwirkungen der Alkaloide (leberschädigend, krebserregend) ist von der innerlichen Anwendung ausdrücklich abzuraten. Die äußerliche Anwendung (nur auf intakter Haut) ist auf 4-6 Wochen im Jahr zu beschränken.

**Allantoin**

Allantoin ist ein hochwertiges, hautglättend wirkendes kosmetisches Präparat. Chemische Bezeichnung: (RS)-(2,5-Dioxo-4-imidazolidinyl)-harnstoff, Glyoxyldiureid; 5-Ureido-hydantoin (C4H6N4O3). Typische Verwendungsgebiete: Wirkstoff in der Kosmetik zu Hautcremes, Sonnenschutzmitteln, Rasierwässern und Mitteln gegen übermäßige Schweißabsonderung. Allantoin fördert die Zellbildung und Epithelisierung, hat aber keine antiseptischen Eigenschaften. Natürliches Allantoin kommt als Endprodukt des Purinabbaus bei einigen Tieren, in Pflanzen als Produkt der Ammoniakentgiftung vor.

Alkaloide 

Alkaloide sind organische, meist basische und stickstoffhaltige Verbindungen, die in Pflanzen, seltener auch in Pilzen und Tieren auftreten. Sie haben auf den tierischen bzw. menschlichen Organismus meist ganz charakteristische Wirkungen. Die meisten sind sehr giftig. Alkaloide finden auch als Arzneimittel Verwendung, meist als schmerzlindernde, aber sie sind zumeist auch intensiv wirkende Rauschgifte. Chemisch ist diese Stoffgruppe noch nicht einheitlich definiert. Sie enthalten ein oder mehrere meist heterozyklisch eingebaute Stickstoff-Atome, haben allerdings kein charakteristisches Strukturelement.

Es werden auch Verbindungen zu den Alkaloiden gezählt, die der obigen Definition nicht ganz entsprechen. Das Alkaloid des Pfeffers ist zum Beispiel nicht basisch, oder das Koffein, das in seiner Wirkung so harmlos ist, dass man es normalerweise nicht zu den Alkaloiden zählt. Einige bekanntere Alkaloide: Chinin, Cocain, Codein, Ephedrin, (Koffein), Heroin, Morphin, Strychnin oder Nikotin.


	26. Der Veräter

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff, wie auch alle darin Anwesenden, von Peter Pettigrew, bei dem Versuch ein mittelalterliches Buch zu erwerben, getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, Angelika, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandt ist, vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Was er nicht verhindern kann, ist, dass außer den Todessern auch deutsche Terroristen, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, von dem Anschlag erfahren. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika. Doch durch sein Unverständnis gegenüber Harrys Verhältnis zu Angelika, wird Ron seiner Liebe unsicher. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Zudem scheint Angelika der Schwester von Grindelwald, die anders als dieser den Menschen geholfen hatte, sehr ähnlich zu sehen. Als der Orden des Phönix durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Mit Hilfe des Doppelgängers und der SET, die nun mit allen Rechten ausgestattet wurde und Jagd auf die angeblichen „Terroristen" des Staates macht, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates unbemerkt an sich reißen. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff der SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an jene deutschen militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft. Harry, von Mundungus Fletcher befreit, macht sich auf den Weg, Angelika, die nach Oxney Bottom, nahe Dover, gebracht wurde, zu befreien.

Auch Neil, Ron und Hermione fliegen gen Dover. Doch Voldemort, der davon erfahren hat, lässt sie abfangen. Dabei gerät Ron in die Hände der Bruderschaft, während Hermione den verletzten Neil verteidigt. Als sie schließlich fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, Tyroon, ein Vampir, zur Hilfe. Jener tötet Dolohov und Traves, die einst Neils und Tyroons Vater getötet haben. Allerdings, wie Hermione erfährt, ist das Verhältnis der beiden Brüder zueinander nicht mehr sehr gut.

Arthur Weasley, der mit Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenem richtigen Cornelius Fudge aus einem Gefängnis entkommen kann, trifft in London ein und trifft sich mitternachts mit Kingsley Shacklebolt im Ministerium. Man beschließt den Doppelgänger zu inhaftieren und auf einer Pressekonferenz, die von diesem noch einberufen wurde, die Machenschaften Umbridge und Malfoys aufzudecken.

Während Severus Snape von Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls gefangengenommen wird, reist Dumbledore nach Bath, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch er gerät in die Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der gerade Angelika und Ron befreit und den Angriffs Mundungus und Brendan erwartet, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit. Nur mit Mühe kann man den Schergen der Bruderschaft entkommen.

**26. Der Verräter**

„Wo bin ich?", schreckte Harry auf und sah, dass Angelika über ihm kniete. Kalte Luft eines verregneten Sommertages wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Er merkte ein merkwürdiges warmes Gefühl, das von seiner Brust ausging, als würde jemand ein Heizkissen auf diese getan haben.

„Harry, schön das du wieder bei uns bist", meinte Angelika und grinste ihn an.

Noch einmal schaute Harry verwirrt Angelika an, ehe seine Erinnerung wieder einsetzte. Er hatte gerade mit George Angelika und Ron aus den Fängen der Bruderschaft befreit, war gerade die Treppe nach unten gelaufen... als er jene bezaubernde Musik, jene undefinierbare Stimme gehört hatte, die so wundervoll gesungen hatte. Und dann war es schwarz um ihn geworden, hatte er sich auf jene Stimme und die seine konzentriert. Seine? Er hatte gelacht... Er? Nein, es war Lord Voldemort gewesen, der gelacht hatte. Wieder, wenn nur für kurze Zeit hatte er sich in Lord Voldemorts Körper befunden. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie Dumbledore und Tonks in eine dunkle... Harry überlegte, wie er den Raum am besten charakterisieren konnte... Grotte eingetreten waren und dort von der Musik gefangen genommen wurden. Sie waren wie berauscht der Quelle der Musik immer näher getreten. Doch dann hatte sich die Musik, die erst so bezaubernd gewesen war, verändert, war stärker, aber auch zugleich lauter und härter geworden. Er... oder vielmehr Lord Voldemort hatte von hinten die Person gesehen, von der diese Musik ausging. Es war ein wundervolle Frau gewesen, die nur in einer langen Toga bekleidet war. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr in den Rücken, obwohl es irgendwie gebunden war. Auch er, Lord Voldemort hatte sich fast hypnotisch der Musik ergeben. Harry hatte gespürt, wie Lord Voldemorts Zauberkraft irgendwo gebunden wurde. Es war, als würde er keinen Zauberspruch mehr über seine Lippen bringen können. Und doch, aus welchem Grund auch immer, blieb ein Teil seiner Zauberkraft unberührt. Dann veränderte sich die Musik abermals... während Dumbledore sich lächelnd auf eine umgestürzte Säule setzte, versuchte Tonks dem Gesang zu entfliehen. Ihr Schrei hatte Harry bis ins Mark durchfahren, er wurde fast aus dem Körper Voldmorts gerissen... doch Lord Voldemorts gehässiges Lachen brachte ihn zurück. Und musste nun ansehen, wie Tonks und Dumbledore in ihren Bewegungen erstarrten... als die Frau den beiden etwas entgegenstreckte. Sie wirkten nun wie steife Figuren, die dort blieben, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Nun streckte sich die Frau und beendete ihren Gesang... und er wurde weggerissen von Lord Voldemort, hinein in ein Dunkel. Allerdings bemerkte er, wie Lord Voldemort seine Zauberkraft wiederbekam, wie er nun wieder in der Lage war, Flüche zu formulieren und seinen Geist zu benutzen. Doch ehe er feststellen konnte, dass Harry kurzzeitig in ihm gewesen war, war Harry endgültig in das Dunkel gesogen worden... jenes Dunkel aus dem er soeben aufgewacht war.

„Oh, nein, Dumbledore!", rief Harry entsetzt auf. Er konnte noch immer nicht sagen, was wirklich passiert war. Warum war Dumbledore dort in diese Grotte gegangen. Er hätte doch irgendwie dem Gesang entkommen können. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, wie hypnotisch dieser Gesang gewesen war. Wie wundervoll. Selbst er, Harry, hatte dies empfunden, obwohl er körperlich nicht anwesend gewesen war. Er hatte sich fast ebenfalls in diesem Gesang, in dieser eigenartigen Musik, gefangen lassen, wäre nicht ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm aufgekommen. Ein Gefühl des Grauens, welches er im Augenblick allerdings nicht recht zuordnen konnte.

„Alles wieder mit dir in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte ihn Angelika mit zittriger Stimme.

Harry schaute Angelika an, die ihn mit großen angstvollen Augen anstarrte. Dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nickte er.

„Ja, ich bin wieder... bei euch."

Dann schaute er sich um. Er lag vor dem Gebäude Oxney Bottom, sein Umhang war zerrissen und schmutzig, als sei er irgendwo hängen geblieben. Auch besaß er mehrere Schürfwunden an den Armen, als sei er an einer Mauer entlanggerutscht. Angelika atmete tief aus, als würde sich bei ihr eine Spannung lösen.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Du weißt, das du... ihr mich..."

„Ich weiß, dass wir in der Nähe Dovers sind... genau gesagt in Oxney Bottom. Aber wie komme ich hierher... eben noch stand ich vor dem Raum mit dem Geheimgang. Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Ohnmächtig? Nein, irgendwie schien sich dein Geist von deinem Körper getrennt zu haben. Aber nun ist alles wieder gut!", sagte Angelika und streichelte ihm seine Wange.

„Und was ist dann geschehen?"

„Wir wurden angegriffen... zuletzt von diesem Monster..."

„Monster?"

„Diesem Golem. Oder wie es heißt. Jedenfalls gab es eine richtige Schlacht. George und Ron haben uns beide richtig verteidigt, doch der Golem schien sich nicht aufhalten zu lassen."

„Und dann?"

„Ist er schließlich von irgendwelchen Geistern abgelenkt worden. Ron hat dann ihn zum Fallen gebracht. Wir haben schnell versucht den Geheimgang hinunterzuklettern und uns in Sicherheit zu bringen. Beinahe wäre George mit dir abgestürzt. Du bist eben kein kleines Kind mehr. Nun ja, und dann haben sie dich hier in Sicherheit gebracht und sind die anderen Suchen gegangen."

Harry schaute sich um. Anscheinend waren sie hier tatsächlich in Sicherheit. Auch er atmete tiefer ein, um die aufgeladene Spannung zu beheben. Dann spürte er abermals etwas Warmes auf seiner Brust. Er fingerte nach dieser, doch Angelika hielt seine Hand fest.

„Nicht... lass es erst wirken. Er muss sich erst auf dich einstimmen."

„Was muss sich einstimmen?", fragte Harry nach und wollte sich aus der Hand Angelikas befreien, doch diese hielt seine Hand noch stärker fest.

„Bitte, du musst den Prozess erst zuende kommen lassen. Sonst gefährdest du uns beide. Odins Auge muss dich akzeptieren."

„Verdammt noch mal, womit gefährde ich uns beide?"

Doch Harry bekam keine Antwort von Angelika, denn in diesem Augenblick kam Ron zu den beiden zurück und beanspruchte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Harry... man du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt. Merlin sei Dank, du weilst wieder unter den Lebenden."

„ Ich... ich war tot?"

„Also, so wie du ausgesehen hast, hätte man dies glauben können. Einzig allein dein Rufen hat uns glauben gemacht, das du noch lebst."

„Und... was habe ich gerufen?"

Ron schaute fragend Angelika an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann sagte Ron mit sehr leiser Stimme

„Na... du hast ständig SEINEN Namen gerufen... und den von Professor Dumbledore. Und hast ständig zu uns gesagt, dass wir Professor Dumbledore helfen müssten. Er sei in Gefahr. Jedenfalls hast du dich so ausgedrückt."

Harry schaute Ron in seine Augen, die ihn immer noch etwas hilflos ansahen.

„Ist es so? Warst du wieder in... SEINEM Körper. Und ist...", Ron schluckte und schüttelte irgendwie ungläubig den Kopf"... ist Dumbledore in Gefahr?"

Harry schaute seinen Freund an, ehe er leicht mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Er... scheint irgendwie in einer Grotte gefangen zu sein. Irgendetwas hat ihn dort... gebunden."

„Dumbledore?"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore. Dort war eine Musik, so wunderschön, wie auch so... gefährlich. So hypnotisierend."

Ron schaute zweifelnd auf Harry und verzog seinen Mund.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das es Dumbledore war, den... ER dort... wie sagtest du... gebunden hat. Vielleicht ist das auch nur wieder so ein Trick von IHM. Du weißt doch, so etwas, wie er es bei Sirius getan hat."

Harry wurde ärgerlicher. Nein, es war so real gewesen, das war nicht ein Traum gewesen. Es war Wirklichkeit gewesen. Er war wirklich in Lord Voldemorts Körper gewesen und hatte ansehen müssen, wie Dumbledore in eine Falle geraten war. In eine verfluchte Falle.

„Nein, Ron, wirklich, das war real gewesen."

„Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt. Und am Ende stimmte es dann doch nicht"

„Willst du damit sagen, das ich lüge?", fuhr Harry auf... und bemerkte wie irgendetwas auf seiner Brust wärmer wurde.

„Hey, ihr beiden, wollt ihr dafür sorgen, dass die Deutschen euch doch noch finden?", hörten sie eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Kurze Zeit später war Brendan an sie herangetreten.

„Wo ist Dung und wo ist George?", fragte Ron, noch bevor Harry die gleiche Frage loswerden konnte.

„Wir haben den größten Teil des Hauses jetzt unter unserer Kontrolle. Etliche der Deutschen sind verwundet, gefangengenommen oder gar getötet worden, doch noch immer gibt es einige Widerstandsnester in diesem Haus. So wie ich mitbekommen habe, hat sich George Dung angeschlossen. Sie sind gerade dabei diese letzten Nester auszuheben. Jedenfalls versuchen sie diesen Führer dieser Bruderschaft, diesen Stichler, in die Hände zu bekommen. Nun ja, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich euch in Sicherheit bringen werde, da es hier noch zu unsicher ist. Harry, alles klar mit dir?"

Harry richtete sich auf und versuchte sich seinen Umhang vom Staub der Gemäuer zu reinigen, doch musste er feststellen, dass der Umhang mehr als schmutzig war.

„Also, gut, na dann los", meinte Brendan und ließ nochmals seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen, ehe er sich von Ihnen abwandte.

„Wer ist er?", fragte Ron Harry leise. Dabei steckte er Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder zu, den dieser sofort in seinem Umhang wieder verstaute. Harry konnte sehen, dass Ron selber auch über einen Zauberstab verfügte, allerdings schien dieser nicht der Seine zu sein.

„Na, du weißt doch, Brendan... ein Kollege und Freund von Tonks. Er ist im Orden, obwohl er jetzt der SET beigetreten ist. Er und Dung haben mich in London gerettet. Und er ist hierher gekommen, um Angelika und dich aus den Händen der Deutschen zu befreien. Wir haben ihn damals am Grimmauldplatz gesehen, damals kurz vor dem Prozess von Malfoy."

„Mm... er kommt mir bekannt vor, ja. Kann sein, dass ich ihn dort auch gesehen habe. Nun gut... Angelika, geht es dir gut?", fragte Ron nun weitaus zärtlicher, als er dies bei Harry getan hatte.

‚Als wäre sie ohnmächtig gewesen!', dachte sich Harry. Doch insgeheim musste er nun über seinen Freund innerlich lachen. So wie er Angelika ansah, wirkte Ron wie ein liebeskranker Hund.

„Mir geht es gut, Ron", meinte Angelika, die noch immer leicht verstört war, wegen der eben aufgetretenen Meinungsverschiedenheit der beiden Freunde. Doch dann lächelte sie Ron verlegen an, ein Lächeln, in dem Ron vollständig aufging... ehe sie Brendan folgte, der wieder kurz stehen geblieben war.

„Wo bleibt ihr?", sagte dieser leise, doch als er sah, wie die drei Jugendlichem ihm folgten, wandte er sich wieder um und ging den Pfad entlang, der sie in Sicherheit bringen sollte. Ron schloss sich Angelika an, wobei er leise auf sie einredete. Harry konnte nicht hören, was Ron sagte oder was Angelika ihm erwiderte. Es war ihm auch in diesem Moment egal, denn ihn interessierte eigentlich nur jener Gegenstand, der nun um seinen Hals hing und der ein wohliges Gefühl ihm verschaffte. Ein wohliges warmes Gefühl. Er griff unter seinen Umhang... und holte einen runden Gegenstand hervor, einen Gegenstand, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing. Es war... Angelikas Türkis. Der Edelstein, der eingebunden in einem Bergkristall eingearbeitet war... der Stein, den Harry einst im Krankenhaus nur kurz angefasst hatte... und der in seiner Hand geglüht hatte, so dass er sich verbrannt hatte. Damals hatte er ihn unter Schmerzen loslassen müssen. Doch nun, als Harry ihn vorsichtig in die Hand nahm, sandte er nur eine wohlige Wärme aus... eine sehr angenehme Wärme.

‚Warum hat sie mir den Edelstein gegeben? Wie nannte sie ihn? Odins Auge? War es nicht jener Edelstein gewesen, der Angelika geheilt hatte, nachdem ihr Armring den Fluch Peter Pettigrews abgewehrt hatte. Hatte dieser Stein ihn wieder aus der Dunkelheit befreit?', dachte sich Harry verwundert.

Es schien so. Verwundert ließ Harry den Stein wieder unter seinen Umhang verschwinden. Es schien, als hätte Angelika ihm diesen Stein überlassen, damit er wieder zurückkehrte. Aber warum hatte sie ihm nur solch ein Geschenk gemacht, denn der Stein schien ihn nun zu akzeptieren. Peinlich berührt folgte er den beiden Flüsternden in den aufkommenden Morgen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nur noch vereinzelt schossen Flüche über Mundungus hinweg. Das Gebäude war nun fast in ihrer Hand und nicht wenige Deutsche waren gefangengenommen oder getötet worden. Selbst die Crubs, die Mundungus und seine Leute angegriffen hatten, waren nun angeleint worden. Einen Phantomhund hatte Mundungus nicht gesehen, aber dafür konnte ja auch der wilde Edric und seine Mannen gesorgt haben. Phantomhunde fürchteten nichts so sehr... wie Geister. So waren die Deutschen nun auf sich allein angewiesen. Und da Mundungus Leute einen Apparierschutz über das Haus gelegt hatten, konnten die übrigen Deutschen nicht mal mehr fliehen.

‚Vielleicht hätten wir ihn ein wenig lockern sollen, dann würde das Haus jetzt schon uns gehören?', dachte sich ein weiteres Mal Mundungus.

Doch dann wären vielleicht auch Ron und Angelika verschwunden, denn der Zauber wirkte auch auf Portschlüssel.

„Geben sie auf. Das Haus ist umstellt. Sie haben keine Möglichkeit mehr, einer Verhaftung zu entgehen.", rief er die Treppe hinauf, auf der sich noch einige Deutsche verbarrikadiert hatten.

Als Antwort auf sein Angebot bohrten sich abermals mehrere Fluchsalven in jene Säulen, die ihm als Versteck und Unterstand dienten.

‚Das hier kann noch Stunden dauern. Wo bleibt nur Brendan? Er wollte mit einigen Männern von hinten angreifen.', verzweifelte Mundungus und schaute abermals auf die versteckten deutschen Zauberer. Doch nichts rührte sich. Ab zu wurden Flüche hin und hergeschickt, ohne das sie jemanden gefährdeten.

„Iverson, hey, Iverson... wo ist Brendan?", rief er dem nächsten seiner Leute zu, doch dieser zog nur die Schultern hoch. Doch dann hellte sich das Gesicht von Iverson auf, als er nach oben sah. Mundungus lugte hinter der Säule vor und sah... George Weasley und zwei weitere seiner Leute, wie sie langsam sich den Deutschen näherten.

‚GEORGE? Das würde bedeuten, dass Ron, Harry und Angelika in Sicherheit wären. Aber... dann bräuchten sie diese Deutschen eigentlich nicht mehr anzugreifen. Obwohl... sie müssten versuchen, einen kontrollierten Rückzug zu organisieren. Und das ist natürlich besser, wenn die restlichen Deutschen sich auch in Gefangenschaft befänden.', überlegte Mundungus und gab Iverson das Zeichen, sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Augenblicklich nahm das Feuer der Deutschen wieder zu.

„Es bringt doch nichts. Sie können nichts erreichen. Einzig einen ungefährdeten Abzug, können wir Ihnen garantieren. Mehr nicht... aber dazu müssen sie sich ergeben."

„Wir haben Geisel", tönte es von oben.

„Sorry, aber die Geisel, die sie vor dem Angriff hatten, sind bei uns in Sicherheit. Und ich wüsste nicht, wer sich noch in ihrer Hand befinden sollte."

Schweigen kehrte ein. Für ein paar Augenblicke setzte sogar der Fluchbeschuss der Deutschen aus.

„Wir haben hier noch eine Geisel!"

Mundungus atmete tief ein. War es George und Harry nicht gelungen beide aus den Händen der Deutschen zu befreien. Er lugte noch mal zu George, der ihm den Daumen hochstreckte. Mundungus begann zu lächeln. Also, ein Bluff.

„Ich denke mir, an dieser einen Geisel sind wir nicht interessiert. Unsere Leute haben Mrs. Reiner und den anderen Jungen befreit. Also kommen sie, ehe noch weitere ihrer Leute und meiner Leute Schaden erleiden, ergeben sie sich. Wir können hier noch stundenlang sitzen und auf Verstärkung warten, sie nicht. Ihr Schiff wird nicht lange warten und dann sitzen sie hier ewig fest. Also, was ist?"

„Sie würden uns ziehen lassen?", hörte Mundungus einen anderen Deutschen rufen.

„Unbewaffnet... ja. Ich gehöre nicht zu einer der Polizeitruppen dieses Landes. Ich habe nur vorgehabt, die Sicherheit für Mrs. Reiner wieder herzustellen. Und das ist uns gelungen. Also, wie ist es nun mit unserem Angebot. Freier, aber unbewaffneter Abzug zum Schiff, so das sie und ihre Männer England verlassen können... oder aber die Erstürmung des Hauses durch unsere Leute und vielleicht später noch durch einige Polizeitruppen, die sie dann inhaftieren, festhalten, hier auf englischem Boden. Dann kommt es auf jeden Fall zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung wegen Entführung, Sachbeschädigung und schwerer Körperverletzung. Vielleicht sogar wegen Tötens. Und da die Aktenlage klar ist, Verurteilung und tschüs... Askaban lässt grüßen. Und glauben sie mir, auch ohne Dementoren ist Askaban ein verflucht schlimmes Gefängnis."

Wieder schien es zu einer Ruhepause zu kommen. George und die zwei, nein, drei anderen Zauberer, wie es nun Mundungus sah, waren nun fast schon zu der optimalen Position gekommen, um notfalls die restlichen deutschen Zauberer unter Kreuzfeuer nehmen zu können. Anscheinend waren sich die Deutschen nicht eins, denn die vorderen Reihen erhoben sich mit nach oben gestreckten Händen.

„Staffelführer Meinike, was machen sie da! Das ist Befehlsverweigerung!"

„Tut mir leid, mein Logenführer, aber wir sehen keine Möglichkeit hier noch einmal heil herauszukommen. Der Mann hat recht... wir können unserer Sache nur so noch dienen."

„SIE dienen mir, Meinike. MIR. Ich bin Ihr Logenführer... sie haben der Loge, der Bruderschaft einen Eid geschworen, auf ihr Leben... und ich sage, wir werden einen glorreichen Kampf diesen minderen Menschen liefern... bis zu unserem Sieg oder bis zu unserem totalen Untergang. Gehen sie sofort zurück, Staffelführer Meinike."

Die deutschen Zauberer, die sich erhoben hatten, blieben stehen und schauten den einen an, der scheinbar für sie sprach. Ängstlich schaute dieser auf die anderen... doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, nein... wenn wir hier bleiben, werden wir untergehen... und wofür? Wir haben dann nichts erreicht. Unser Ziel mit Mrs. Reiner die Herrschaft in Deutschland wieder an uns zu reißen, wäre für lange Zeit begraben, mein Logenführer. Sicher, andere Logen würden unsere Arbeit vielleicht wieder aufnehmen, doch... es wäre nie mehr so wie jetzt. So hat die Bruderschaft noch eine Change... sind wir alle tot, hat sie keine mehr."

Mit einem weitem Bogen warf er seinen Zauberstab nach vorn, den Angreifern entgegen.

„Sie sind ein Trottel, Meinike. Ein toter Trottel. **Corpus ardebis**".

Der Fluch stob aus einem Versteck oberhalb der Treppe hinab und traf den deutschen Zauberer mitten in seiner Brust. Mundungus konnte sehen, wie Meinike zusammensackte und... dann in Flammen aufging. Mundungus erschrak. Von einem solchen Zauberfluch hatte er noch nicht gehört. Die brennende Leiche des Deutschen glitt die restlichen Treppen hinunter. Im nächsten Moment allerdings schossen bereits George und die drei anderen Zauberer seiner Gruppe Flüche in die Richtung des Logenführers. An Hand seines Aufschreies konnte Mundungus erahnen, dass er getroffen worden war und nun unfähig war, dem Angriff etwas zu entgegnen.

„Geben sie auf. Ihr Anführer ist soeben von uns getroffen worden und ist nicht mehr in der Lage uns Paroli zu bieten. Nochmals, ergeben sie sich... und ich garantiere ein freies Geleit."

Es kam zu keinem weiteren Feuergefecht. Nacheinander ergaben sich die restlichen Deutschen, eine Handvoll nur noch. Obwohl der deutsche Anführer noch bei Bewusstsein war und seine Leute verfluchte, war er unfähig etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Iverson und die anderen entwaffneten die deutschen Zauberer und führten sie außer Haus.

„Das war knapp!", meinte Mundungus zu George, als dieser zu ihm herantrat und ebenfalls auf die Leiche des deutschen Zauberers schaute." Einen solchen Zauber habe ich bisher nicht gesehen. Gut, das er nicht gegen uns eingesetzt wurde."

„Ja. Es scheint ein neuer unversöhnlicher Fluch zu sein. Man sollte Dumbledore...". George brach ab.

„Was ist?", fragte Mundungus

„Nun, laut Harry ist Professor Dumbledore in Gefahr. Angeblich hat ER ihm eine Falle gestellt. Vielleicht ist es nur wieder eine List von IHM, aber weiß man es?"

„Auch das noch. Warum muss alles so schief gehen. Gab es Schwierigkeiten bei der Befreiung?"

George erzählte Mundungus von der Befreiung, von dem Golem, aber auch von Harrys Schwächeanfall.

„Und sie sind in Sicherheit?"

„Ron ist bei Angelika und Harry. Er hat Harrys Zauberstab."

„Wir sollten lieber nachsehen. Wenn dieser Golem hier noch auftaucht, dann ist es für uns nicht lustig. Ich frage mich, wo Brendan ist. Hat ihn irgendeiner gesehen?"

Doch die in der nähestehenden Angreifer schüttelten nur den Kopf. Plötzlich sah Mundungus eine Bewegung hinter einem Wandteppich. Er trat an diesen heran und riss ihn mit einem Zug hinunter.

„Ahh, Mr. Aldobrandesci, wie nett sie zu sehen."

Der Anwalt schluckte hart und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Tun sie mir bitte nichts... ich habe hier mit diesen elenden Fremden nichts, aber wirklich nichts zu tun."

„Und wie kommen sie dann hierher?", fragte neugierig Mundungus das zitternde Etwas nach.

„ Ich... ich wurde... ich wurde entführt".

„Entführt? Von den Deutschen ?"

„Ja!", meinte der Anwalt und nickte dazu sehr eifrig.

„Und... was ist das?", fragte Mundungus nach und zog an einem Beutel, den der Anwalt versuchte unter seiner Kleidung versteckt zu halten. Der Beutel zerriss und die Galeonen kullerten über den Boden. Mr. Aldobrandesci starrte dem Geld entgeistert hinterher.

„Das ist aber merkwürdig. Hat man Ihnen für ihre Entführung auch noch etwas gezahlt?"

Mr. Aldobrandesci schluckte, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Mr. Aldobrandesci... zufälligerweise habe ich vorhin ein kleines Gespräch von Ihnen und diesem Anführer der Deutschen mitbekommen. Darin sagten sie, sie wollen England so schnell wie möglich verlassen, weil sie IHN verraten haben. Mit IHN ist doch jener gemeint, nicht wahr?"

Wieder sagte der Anwalt nichts, nur schluckte er abermals.

„Sie sind also ein Todesser... oder besser gesagt, sie **_waren_** einer. Nun, ich könnte Ihnen ebenfalls freies Geleit bieten, wie den Deutschen..."

„Was... was muss ich dafür tun?"

„ Einige kleine Informationen vielleicht? Wer ist noch auf der Seite der Todessern, von dem wir nichts wissen?"

„Nun... ich kenne kaum jemand im dunklen Orden. Malfoy, Umbridge... Gut, ich weiß, dass Scrimgeour unter einem Imperius-Fluch steht. Er hat mit mir ja einen Zauberstab nach Askaban eingeschmuggelt, damit die anderen Todesser befreit werden können. Aber sonst, kann ich Ihnen kaum jemanden nennen..."

„Nicht sehr viel, Herr Anwalt. Vielleicht sollte sich Brendan sich ihrer annehmen. Er ist immerhin in der SET."

„Brendan... so ein junger ehemaliger Auror?"

Mundungus hielt inne.

„Sie kennen ihn?"

„Ja... ich habe ihn... allerdings nur kurz... bei Lucius Malfoy gesehen..."

„Nun, na ja, klar, er ist immerhin in der SET"

„...Als jener... Kontakt mit IHM aufnahm"

„Wie Bitte? Sagen sie das noch mal!"

„Ich habe ihn bei Lucius Malfoy gesehen, als jener mit IHM Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Er schien eingeweiht zu sein. Ich schätze auch, er ist ein Todesser"

Mundungus wurde weiß um sein Gesicht.

‚Brendan... ein Todesser. Oh, mein Gott. Kein Wunder, dass ER über den Orden so Bescheid wusste. Wenn das stimmte dann... verdammt, wo war Brendan. Sollte er...'

Mit einem Satz sprang Mundungus zu George

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Auf der Südseite. Warum..."

Zu mehr kam George nicht, denn Mundungus stürmte an ihm vorbei und ließ kein weiteres Gespräch zu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reveiw-Antworten: 

**Fluffy Bond: **Au weia, was habe ich da angestellt. Deine Nerven liegen blank... Nun ein wenig habe ich hoffentlich erklärt... und dennoch wird es dir noch nicht genügen. Denn jetzt kommt auch noch die Sache mit Brendan hinzu. Übrigens, du hattest mit ihm natürlich recht... er ist der Spion! Was aus Snape wird, was das für ein Komplott im Ministerium werden soll, was aus Dumbledore wird... all das wird und muss in den nächsten Kapiteln erzählt werden. Und auch die Sache mit Hermione wird dabei nicht zu kurz kommen... Ich verspreche dir, ich werde zügig weiterschreiben.

**Torence: **Schön, dass es dir weiter gefällt. Und mit den Infos ist schon klar... ich versuche immer welche zu bringen. So wird die Geschichte immer hintergründiger... freue mich schon, dich mal zu sehen... wegen des Walzers ( stehe nun hoffentlich als erster in deiner Tanzkarte).

**Dkub: **Ich werde auf jeden Fall meinen Ideen weiterhin freien Lauf lassen, wobei die Geschichte nun so langsam auf das Ende zusteuert. Freue mich über dein Review.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Zwar wurde der Türkis schon im 3.Kapitel beschrieben, doch will ich heute erneut auf ihn eingehen.

Türkis 

Türkise sollen kräftige Schutzsteine sein, welche vor Gefahren warnen und alles Böse vom Körper fernhalten. Sie sollen höchste reinigende und heilende Kräfte besitzen, sollen geistige Ideen und intuitives Wissen beflügeln und sollen auch unserem Aussehen mehr Schönheit und Kraft verleihen. Deprimierte und zurückhaltende Menschen sollen sie mehr Selbstsicherheit schenken. Der undurchsichtige blaugrüne oder himmelblaue Stein (wasserhaltiges Kupfer-Aluminium-Phosphat-Mineral), das in Form von Adern und Nestern als Kluftfüllung in Trachyten und Sandsteinen auftritt, wurde das erste mal von den Ägyptern in der späten prädynastischen Zeit abgebaut. Die alten Ägypter schätzten den Stein sehr, zogen aber den grünen Türkis dem poröseren blauen vor, der lichtempfindlich ist und leicht seine Farbe verliert. Türkise wurde bereits in der Naqada-II-Zeit für Schmuck verwendet. Eines der erlesensten frühdynastischen Stücke ist ein Armband aus dem Grab des Djer (um 3000 v. Chr., 1. Dynastie) in Abydos: Es besteht aus 13 Gold- und 14 Türkis-Plättchen in Form eines von einem Falken gekrönten Krone. Während der gesamten Pharaonenzeit war der Sinai die Hauptquelle der Ägypter für Türkis und Kupfer. Im Alten und Mittleren Reich (2686-1650 v. Chr.) wurden vor allem die Türkis-Minen im Wadi Maghara, 225 km südöstlich von Kairo, ausgebeutet, wo eindrucksvolle Felsbilder entstanden (meist Darstellungen des Königs beim Niederschlagen der Feinde), die frühesten in der Zeit des Königs Sechemchet (2648-2640 v. Chr., 3. Dynastie). Weitere Türkis-Minen lagen in Serabit-el-Chadim, etwa 18 km nördlich des Wadi Maghara. Auch in Europa waren die Türkise schon früher bekannt. Die Griechen, die den Stein auch als Schmuck und Kulturgegenstand schätzten, sagten ihm warnende Eigenschaften nach. So soll er sich bei schweren Krankheiten oder nahenden Schicksalsschlägen verfärben. Der Name „Türkis" stammt vermutlich aus dem Griechischen, was soviel bedeutet wie „Türkischer Stein". Vermutlich gelangten die ersten Türkise aus der Türkei nach Europa.

Der Bergkristall 

Der Bergkristall ist mit Sicherheit einer der bekanntesten und sagenumwogensten Edelsteine, welcher seine Überlieferung bei fast allen Völkern findet. Die Griechen bezeichneten ihn als Krystallos, was soviel bedeutet wie „das Eis" . Bis in das 17. Jahrhundert hinein glaubten die Völker, dass es sich beim Bergkristall um versteinertes Eis handle. Die Römer glaubten, im Bergkristall sei der Sitz der Götter, welche ihnen Weisheit, Mut und Treue in der Liebe verleihe.

Odins Auge 

Odin war in der nordischen Mythologie das Oberhaupt der Götter, Sohn der Riesen-Tochter Bestla und von Bur. Mit der Hilfe seiner Brüder Wili und We erschuf er aus dem Riesen Ymir, den sie töteten, die Erde, aus seinem Blut das Meer, aus seinem Fleisch das Land. Schließlich erschufen sie aus zwei aus dem Meer angespülten Baumstämmen Menschen, denen Odin das Leben einhauchte. Sein Bruder Wili gab ihnen Verstand und Bewegung, während We ihnen Antlitz, Sprache, Gehör und Gesicht gab. Damit die Menschen nicht allein bleiben sollten, bauten die Götter im Zentrum von Midgard, der Wohnstätte der Menschen, Asgard ­ eine mächtige Götterburg, beschützt von dicken Mauern. Um dorthin zu gelangen, muss man über den Regenbogen reiten ­ eine Brücke aus loderndem Feuer. Schließlich, um die Menschen vor den Riesen und Trolle zu schützen, wurde um Midgard ein Wall angelegt.

Odin war der wichtigste Gott unter den Asen ( nordische Götter). Er war weise und des Zauberns mächtig. Der Mittwoch ist sein Tag (norw. onsdag - Odins Tag). Odins wichtigste Berater sind zwei Raben - Huginn und Muninn. Jeden Morgen fliegen sie über die Welt, um zu sehen und zu hören, und am Abend kommen sie heim, um Odin alle Neuigkeiten zuzutragen. Ein weiterer Berater Odins ist Mimir, der Riese. Oder genauer gesagt, der Kopf von Mimir. Dieser Riese wurde enthauptet. Odin aber fand das blutige Haupt des Riesen und salbte es mit heilenden Kräutern. Die Augen öffneten sich sofort, und der Mund konnte wieder Worte formen. Allerdings war Odins eines seiner Augen von nun an beraubt, denn Odin hatte es Mimir in seiner Jugend verpfändet, um aus der wunderbaren Quelle der Weisheit trinken zu dürfen, die Mimir bewachte. Doch das Auge war nun gestohlen worden. Seitdem hat Odin nur noch ein Auge.

Hunde und Geister 

Laut einigen Schriftstellern besitzen Hunde die Fähigkeit Geister zu sehen und dies dann mit einem elenden Gejaule zu erkennen geben. Nach ihren Meinungen bleiben Hunde oft deshalb neben dem Toden deshalb sitzen, um ihn vor Geistern zu schützen. Deswegen soll der Hund ein unverzichtbarer Begleiter eines Geisterjägers sein, wenn er nicht, wie es allerdings auch oft genug geschehen sein soll, einem zitternd vor die Füsse kriecht oder auf den Schoss springt und versucht, seinen Kopf im Mantel zu vergraben.

**Corpus ardebis**

Der Körper wird brennen ( lat).


	27. Jakop Leipheimer und der Golem

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff und alle anderen Anwesenden von Peter Pettigrew getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, dem Auge Odins, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandte Angelika vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika. Doch durch sein Unverständnis gegenüber Harrys Verhältnis zu Angelika, wird Ron seiner Liebe unsicher. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen.. Als der Orden des Phönix durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Mit Hilfe des Doppelgängers und der SET, die nun mit allen Rechten ausgestattet wurde und Jagd auf die angeblichen „Terroristen" des Staates macht, kann Lord Voldemort die Macht des Staates unbemerkt an sich reißen. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff der SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an deutsche militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft, die an Angelika und ihre magischen Accessoires herankommen wollen. Harry, von Mundungus Fletcher befreit, schließt sich ihm, George und dem Ordensmitglied Brendan an, um sie zu befreien. Auch Neil, Ron und Hermione wollen sich dieser Befreiungsaktion anschließen. Allerdings werden sie von Todesser abgefangen. Ron kann dabei entfliehen, gerät aber später in die Hände der Bruderschaft, während Hermione den verletzten Neil vor den Todessern verteidigt. Als sie fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, Tyroon, ein Vampir, zur Hilfe. Jener tötet Dolohov und Traves, die einst Neils und Tyroons Vater getötet haben. Arthur Weasley, der mit Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenem richtigen Cornelius Fudge aus einem Gefängnis entkommen kann, trifft sich mitternachts mit Kingsley Shacklebolt im Ministerium. Man beschließt den Doppelgänger von Fudge zu inhaftieren und auf einer Pressekonferenz, die von diesem noch einberufen wurde, die Machenschaften Voldemorts aufzudecken.

Währenddessen reist Dumbledore nach Bath, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch dabei gerät er in eine Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der gerade Angelika und Ron befreit und den Angriffs Mundungus und Brendan auf die Bruderschaft erwartet, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit. Er fällt in einen komatösen Zustand, aus dem er nur durch Angelika Türkis wieder zu sich kommt. Zusammen mit Brendan und Ron will er Angelika in Sicherheit bringen. Doch was Harry nicht weiß, was aber Mundungus Fletscher durch den ehemalige Todesser Mr. Aldobrandesci erfährt, ist, dass Brendan ein Verräter und Spitzel Voldemort ist.

**27. Jakop Leipheimer und der Golem**

„Wo bringen sie uns hin, Brendan?", fragte Harry, als er zu dem jungen Mann aufgeschlossen und die beiden anderen, leise kichernden, Jugendlichen hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Ich habe gestern, als ich die Gegend sondiert habe, eine kleine Hütte entdeckt. War wohl mal eine Gartenlaube, die der früheren Herrschaften gehört hatte. Vielleicht auch ein Gesindehaus. Jedenfalls ein prima Unterschlupf, bis sich der Kampf gegen die Deutschen gelegt hat", erwiderte Brendan und bog einen Ast zur Seite, der der Gruppe im Weg gewesen war.

„Meinen Sie, die Deutschen können uns immer noch gefährlich werden?" , fragte Harry nach.

„Bei denen ist mit allem zu rechnen. So wie die jetzt attackiert werden, sind die zu allem fähig. Deshalb dürfen sie euch nicht noch einmal in die Hände bekommen."

„Weiß denn Mundungus, wo wir zu finden sind?", fragte Harry nach.

„Natürlich, ich habe es ihm gesagt, dass ich euch hierher bringen werde... doch still jetzt... ich möchte keine Überraschungen erleiden. Und... könntest du deinem Freund sagen, er solle bitte mit diesem kindlichen Gekicher aufhören!", meinte Brendan und hob leicht seinen Zauberstab als würde es zu einer Bedrohung kommen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich fühlte er sich in Sicherheit. Welche Überraschung sollte sich hier noch ereignen? Warum war Brendan so nervös? Wenn diese deutschen Fanatiker fast geschlagen waren, warum war Brendan dann so übervorsichtig? Obwohl Harry noch einige Fragen und obwohl er einige Zweifel hatte, blieb er kurz stehen und wartete, bis Ron und Angelika zu ihm aufgeschlossen waren.

„Ron, Brendan bat mich dir zu sagen, ob du und Angelika doch nicht etwas leiser sein könntet."

Ron schaute Harry verdutzt an.

„Glaubt er denn, wir sind noch in Gefahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Mir scheint so. Merkwürdig ist es schon."

„Komischer Typ, dieser Brendan. Aber du hast recht, ich habe ihn am Grimmauldplatz gesehen. Er hat da irgendwelche Botengänge für Lupin gemacht, nicht wahr? Obwohl... irgend woanders habe ich ihn auch noch gesehen, aber ich komme jetzt nicht darauf, wo. Na ja, merkwürdige Type... Übrigens weißt du, was mir Angelika vorhin gesagt hat. Hihi... du wirst es nicht glauben... Hihi... aber das war so komisch... Hihi... ich hätte mich fast vor Kringeln hingelegt, also..."

„Könntet ihr vielleicht mal... still jetzt...", fuhr Brendan beide an.

Brendan war urplötzlich stehen geblieben und lauschte in die Ferne. Auch Harry und Ron blieben stehen, schwiegen und lauschten. Zur Vorsicht zog auch Ron seinen Zauberstab, während Harry nur seine Hand an seinen Zauberstab legte.

„Ist irgendetwas?", flüsterte Angelika Harry und Ron zu... wobei sie jenen angrinste. Anscheinend hatten sich beide endlich gefunden. Harry freute sich, den er wollte, dass es wegen Angelika zwischen ihm und Ron keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten und Missverständnisse gab. Er mochte Angelika sehr... aber er wünschte, dass Ron endlich auch sein Glück gefunden hatte.

„Scheint doch alles in Ordnung zu sein, nicht wahr?", fragte Ron Brendan.

„Und warum zwitschern dann die Vögel plötzlich nicht mehr?", fragte dieser leise nach. Und richtig. Eigentlich hätten die Vögel im Morgengrauen deutlich anfangen müssen, ihre Lieder zu trällern. Doch nichts. Es war still... still wie in einem Grab. Nur der Wind, der leicht in den Kronen einiger Bäume wehte, verursachte einigen Lärm.

„Du hast einen Zauberstab, Ron?", fragte Brendan leise nach, worauf Ron nickte und sich weiterhin umsah.

„Gut, pass auf, ich werde mit Harry und Angelika vorangehen. Du bist dann die Nachhut, OK. Achte auf alles hinter uns."

„Klar!"

„Und wenn ich sage, ‚laufen'..." und damit wandte er sich an sie alle "... dann meine ich auch, ‚laufen'. So schnell wie möglich. Auch klar?"

Die drei nickten ihm aufmerksam zu. Irgendwie empfand Harry diese Stille als beängstigend. Langsam gingen sie weiter voran... Brendan voraus, dann Angelika und Harry folgend und am Ende, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, Ron. Eine Weile gingen sie weiter durch den verwilderten Garten von Oxney Bottom, als sie plötzlich alle ein Knacken hörten. Ron duckte sich und blieb kurz stehen, während die anderen weitergingen.

„Ist was, Ron?", fragte Harry nach und blieb kurz stehen, doch Brendan drehte sich abrupt herum und forderte Harry auf ihm zu folgen. Auch Ron lief nun weiter, wobei sein Kopf sich hin und herdrehte, als ob im nächsten Moment irgendein Wesen durch das Unterholz springen würde. Schließlich tauchte vor ihnen das kleine Haus auf, dass wohl jene Gartenlaube oder jenes Gesindehaus war, von dem Brendan gesprochen hatte. Noch einmal blickte sich Brendan um... dann schrie er los.

„Lauft... lauft schnell!"

Angelika stockte kurz und begann dann zu laufen, wie auch Harry. Ron schaute sich um... und sah wie plötzlich jener Golem aus dem Unterholz brach, den er immer noch im Haus in der ersten Etage vermutet hatte. Doch er war nicht allein. Er führte zwei Phantomhunde bei sich, geisterhafte Wesen, die mehr aus Nebelschwaden zu bestehen schienen, als das sie aus wirklicher stofflicher Natur zu sein waren. Für Ron hätten diese Wesen auch überdurchschnittlich große Katzen sein können... hätten sie nicht, als sie ihre Opfer sahen, angefangen furchtbar zu jaulen und zu kläffen. Der Golem, zunächst noch unsicher, erblickte sie ebenfalls und machte sich daran, die Leinen der Phantomhunde zu lösen. Harry drehte sich kurz um.

„Ron, komm, los!"

Doch Brendan riss Harry herum und zwang ihn so mit ihm mitzulaufen. Angelika, die nun auch den Golem und die Hunde erblickt hatte, eilte bereits die Stufen des Hauses hoch. Ron, der nun einige Schritte hinter ihnen war, schickte noch einen Fluch in Richtung des Golem und der Hunde, ehe auch er losstürmte, um das Haus zu erreichen. Harry eilte die Treppen hoch und rannte in den scheinbar einzigsten Raum des Hauses. Angelika stand bereits auf einem alten ausgefransten Teppich mitten in dem Raum und erwartete die anderen. Doch würde dieses Haus überhaupt den Golem und die Phantomhunde aufhalten?

„Brendan, was sollen wir tun?", fragte Harry, den Zauberstab in seinem Umhang umfassend, den jungen SET-Beamten, als dieser in das Haus stürmte. Doch verwundert musste Harry ansehen, wie Brendan hinter sich die Tür schloss, ohne auf Ron zu warten.

„Aber Ron? Er ist noch da draußen. Wir können ihn doch nicht da draußen lassen", rief Harry entsetzt, als Brendan sich Angelika und ihm näherte. Er ging einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, um sie wieder zu öffnen, als Brendan ihn festhielt... und ebenfalls auf den Teppich trat, auf dem Harry und Angelika sich schon befanden. Er sagte etwas, was Harry nicht verstand. Noch ehe Harry nachfragen konnte, überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er kannte dieses Gefühl... und doch begriff Harry es erst nicht...dieses Gefühl, als würde ein Haken seinen Bauchnabel erfassen und ihn mit sich reißen. Er hatte es schon einige Male gehabt; dass letzte Mal, als er und Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz reisten. Doch, wohin führte sie nun Brendan? Und... was sollte aus Ron werden?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mundungus Atem rasselte, als er um die Ecke bog. Er war so schnell wie möglich gelaufen, doch sein Alter und auch sein nicht gerade gesunder Lebenswandel hatten ihn schnell außer Puste bringen lassen. In solchen Minuten wie diesen verfluchte er sich und seine Neigung Probleme mit Alkohol zu ersäufen. Abrupt blieb er stehen und schaute auf zwei Männer, die scheinbar bewusstlos am Boden lagen. Mundungus wurde fast schwarz vor den Augen.

‚Ja, das sind die beiden, die mit Brendan diese Deutschen von hinten angreifen sollten. Er hat sie einfach von hinten verflucht', dachte sich Mundungus angewidert. Wie konnte er sich nur in Brendan so getäuscht haben. Er hielt den jungen Auroren für einen der Ihren, hatte sich über seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe gefreut. Er hatte ihn für eine Bereicherung für den Orden gehalten. Und nun hatte Mundungus erfahren müssen, das Brendan ein Todesser, ein Diener Voldemorts war. Das er sie alle getäuscht hatte. Und das schlimme daran... er glaubte diesem schmierigen Anwalt, Mr. Aldobrandesci. Dieser hatte nichts zu verlieren. Warum sollte er Brendan beschuldigen, was hätte er davon gehabt.

‚Nein, Brendan IST ein Todesser. Es passt alles. Und wir haben es nicht sehen wollen!'

Mundungus setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. In wenigen Minuten würde er wieder an dem Eingang des Geheimganges sein. Und doch wusste er, dass sich dort niemand mehr aufhalten würde. Wieso sollte Harry Brendan misstrauen? Immerhin hatte Brendan und er, Mundungus, Harry in der Nocturngasse befreit, wie auch Angelika und wie er nun wusste, Ron, den Bruder Georges, aus den Händen der Bruderschaft. Harry konnte sich sicher nicht vorstellen, dass diese Befreiungsaktion auch im Sinne Voldemorts gelegen hatte. Doch was wollte Voldemort von Harry, Ron und Angelika. Was? Wieder rasselte der Atem. Er rannte gerade um die letzte Ecke des Hauses, als er plötzlich mit einem alten Mann zusammenstieß, der sehr vorsichtig und mit erhobenen Zauberstab ihm entgegenkam. Beide rappelten sich wieder auf, wobei Mundungus mit Anerkennung wahrnahm, dass der alte Mann noch recht beweglich war und eher als er auf den Füssen stand.

„Bleiben sie stehen", rief der Mann, der, wie Mundungus ersehen konnte, einen schwarzen Brokatumhang mit goldenen Bordeln trug und ein kleines schwarzes Hütchen auf dem Kopf hatte. Augenblicklich blieb Mundungus stehen und hob seine Arme. Sollte dieser Mann einer der Deutschen sein? Im nächsten Augenblick sah er zusätzlich noch zwei jüngere Männer, die ebenso gekleidet waren, wie der ältere, der vor ihm stand und ihn bedrohte.

„Is' gut... ich bleibe... ja stehen... aber... in wenigen... Minuten... werden noch andere... Zauberer hier sein... Zudem... hat ihr... Anführer sich... ergeben!", stieß Mundungus hervor, wobei er immer wieder zwischen den Worten Luft holte. Seine Seite stach erheblich und er wusste, dass er seinem Körper in den nächsten Minuten einiges an Erholung gönnen musste. Der Mann musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Sie sind kein Deutscher, nicht wahr."

„Nein... und sie scheinbar auch nicht... Was machen sie hier?"

„Das könnte ich sie auch fragen?", meinte der Alte, wobei er dies mit Nachdruck fragte, in dem er seinen im Anschlag befindlichen Zauberstab noch einmal hob.

„Nun, wir haben soeben die Deutschen Zauberer, die sich hier versteckt haben, besiegt und unsere Freunde, einige ihrer Geisel, befreit."

„Die Deutschen besiegt?... Alle?"

Der Mann blieb regungslos stehen.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte er gleich darauf.

„Mein Name ist Mundungus Fletscher. Ich bin kein Spion oder so etwas. Auch kein Auror oder so'n Polizist. Nein. Ich arbeite für Professor Dumbledore und für..."

„Professor Dumbledore... Warum sagen sie das denn nicht gleich?"

Der Mann senkte seinen Zauberstab und strahlte Mundungus nun an. Es schien, als hätte Mundungus soeben ein Zauberwort oder einen Freundlichkeitszauber ausgesprochen. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war die Situation gekippt.

„ Mein Name ist Jakob Leipheimer. Und das sind meine Söhne, Ismael und David... Sie sagen, ihr hättet die Deutschen bereits besiegt ?"

Mundungus schaute die drei Männer ungläubig an. Hatten sie wirklich vorgehabt, die Deutschen auch anzugreifen... mit einer so kleinen Schar von Männern?

„Nun, sie haben einen erbitterten Kampf geliefert, aber wir konnten sie letztendlich überreden, sich zu ergeben."

„Auch... Stichler und der Golem?"

Mundungus schaute in die wachen Augen des älteren Mannes. Irgendwie erinnerten sie ihn merkwürdigerweise an Professor Dumbledore.

„Nun, dieser Stichler ist doch ihr Anführer, oder?"

Der Alte nickte, so dass Mundungus weiterfuhr.

„Nun, wir konnten ihn überwältigen. Als er fiel, ergaben sich die anderen sofort. Einen Golem habe ich nicht..."

In diesem Moment konnte Mundungus und sein Gesprächspartner einen langgezogenen Schrei hören, der aus dem Garten des Grundstückes kam. Sofort zog Mundungus seinen Zauberstab und auch Leipheimer schoss herum.

„Vielleicht haben wir ihn endlich gefunden", meinte Leipheimer und gab seinen Söhnen durch ein Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass man nachsehen sollte. Sofort stürmten die beiden Zauberer in die Richtung, aus dem der Schrei herzukommen schien. Mundungus und Jakob Leipheimer folgten den beiden, wobei sie allerdings nicht die Geschwindigkeit besaßen, die die beiden jungen Männer an den Tag legten. Wieder ertönte ein Schrei, weniger laut wie der erste, doch nicht weniger angstvoll. Und darauf ein schweres Krachen, als sei etwas Großes umgefallen. Schließlich, nachdem einige Minuten Stille eingetreten waren, stießen sie auf David und Ismael Leipheimer, die hinter einem Busch saßen und auf die Lichtung zeigten, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Inmitten der Lichtung statt ein Haus, dessen Tür aus der Verankerung gerissen und achtlos zur Seite geworfen war. In unmittelbarer Nähe zu diesem Haus lag ein gefällter Baum. Und vor diesem Baum stand ein riesiger Mann, ein Hüne, der eine grüne Uniform unter einem grünen Umhang trug. Da er sich nicht umdrehte, konnte Mundungus nicht genau sein Gesicht sehen, doch insgesamt schien dieses Wesen sehr grob gebaut zu sein.

„WO SIND SIE?", schrie dieses Wesen und schien dabei etwas fürchterlich zu schütteln.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Bitte, lassen sie mich los!", antwortete das Etwas. Dieses Etwas schien jemand im Verhältnis zu diesem Riesen Kleines zu sein. Doch dieser Riese verbarg mit seinem Körper die Sicht auf den anderen.

Um beide schlichen laut heulend... Mundungus hielt die Luft an... zwei Phantomhunde und jaulten fürchterlich. Am liebsten wären sie dazwischengesprungen und hätten denjenigen, den dieser Riese in den Händen hielt, angegriffen.

„ER ist es", flüsterte Jakop Leipheimer und nickte seinen Söhnen zu, „ Er ist es. Endlich!"

„Wer ist er?", fragte Mundungus und schaute den älteren Mann an.

„Er ist der Golem, den einst mein Vater erschuf. Er, der dann meinen Vater erschlug und schließlich sich den Deutschen und vor allem sich dem Todbringendem anschloss."

„Dem Todbringenden?"

Jakop Leipheimer schüttelte sich, als würde er nun etwas sehr ekliges aussprechen.

Leise und mit äußerster Mühe sagte er: "Grindelwald!"

Mundungus schaute erstaunt den Mann vor ihm an. Jeder in England wusste, dass Dumbledore Grindelwald besiegt hatte. Vielleicht kannte daher dieser Leipheimer Dumbledore!

„Endlich... nun können wir zuende bringen, was einst mein Vater begonnen hatte und woran er schließlich scheiterte."

Wieder gab er seinen Söhnen ein Zeichen, die sofort zu beiden Seiten ausrückten.

„Ihr wollt diesen... Golem töten?"

„Vernichten wäre besser gesagt. Ihn wieder zu dem machen, was er einst war. Nur durch die Magie des Todbringenden, der Versuche in jener Richtung machte, konnte dieser Golem so lange existieren. Eigentlich hätte er längst wieder der Ton und Lehm sein sollen, der er einst war."

„Das Leben des Golems ist also durch Grindelwald verlängert worden?"

„Ja und nein. Der Golem lebt ewig, wenn man seinen Schöpfungsspruch nicht zurücknimmt. Aber der Todbringende war aus, diese Lebensexistenz zu erforschen. Er tötete auf grausame Art und Weise Muggel und Zauberer, um aus ihnen durch Zauberei Lebewesen zu machen... grausame Lebewesen, grausamere als dieser Golem, die nichts mehr wirklich Lebendiges an sich hatten. Er tötete zum Teil dann diese Lebewesen, um zu sehen wie schmerzempfindlich sie seien. Oder um festzustellen, ob es ein Muggelgen gäbe, das einen Muggel hindere, ein Zauberer zu werden. Dabei stand er stets im Kontakt mit Dr. Mengele, diesem Muggelarzt und dessen rassenmorphologische Untersuchungen. Er konnte dem Golem fast schon eine gewisse Menschlichkeit geben. Oder besser Menschheit... denn Güte, Verzeihen oder vergleichbare menschliche Züge besaßen beide nicht. Aber dennoch, der Todbringende hatte einiges an Erfolg... er schuf eine Armee von Zombies, von eigentlichen Untoten, die willenlos für die Sache der Deutschen starben... oder vielmehr aufhörten zu existieren, denn tot waren sie schon längst. Doch der Todbringende hatte nur teils Erfolg. Immer wieder konnten diese Wesen vernichtet werden oder die Lebensenergie verflüchtete sich. Doch erst als Dumbledore und seine Helfer ihn aufscheuchten und ihn... besiegten, da konnte seine Arbeit schließlich zerstört werden. Und wir... die Inhaftierten, die auf ihren Tod warteten konnten befreit werden."

Der Alte schwieg, doch Mundungus konnte in seinem Gesicht deutlich sehen, wie die Erinnerung Leibheimer quälten.

„ Doch jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um sich weiter mit der Vergangenheit zu befassen", sagte er schließlich und zeigte auf seine beiden Söhne die nun bereit waren loszuschlagen.

Mundungus schaute auf den Golem, der nun das ETWAS achtlos zur Seite warf. Sofort stürzten sich die Hunde auf das Knäuel, das nun reglos nahe des Baumes lag. Er schaute nur kurz auf Leipheimer, der ebenfalls losschlug und begann die Hunde mit entsprechenden Flüchen zu traktieren. Sicher, Phantomhunde sind keine lebenden Wesen, doch bestimmte Flüche konnten auch sie abschrecken. Winselnd zogen sie sich zurück und verschwanden schließlich. Während Mundungus sich nun dem Knäuel widmete und so Ron rettete, umzingelten die Leipheimers den Golem.

„Hey, Ron...", fragte Mundungus nach, als er erkannte, das es Arthur Weasleys Sohn war, der hier verletzt lag. Doch Ron antwortete nicht. Zum Glück konnte Mundungus feststellen, dass der Junge noch lebte, doch er brauchte dringend Hilfe.

„Aarggh"

Mundungus drehte sich um und sah, wie Jakop Leipheimer tödlich von dem Golem getroffen wurde. Doch zugleich intensivierten seine beiden Söhne den Zauber, der den Golem seiner Lebensenergie berauben sollte. Sie schienen erst langsam den Golem zu umkreisen, der versuchte die beiden Leipheimers zu erreichen, doch ihre Bewegungen wurden von Minute zu Minute schneller. Zudem begannen sie eine Melodie zu singen, ohne dabei einen Text zu sprechen. Mundungus schaute atemlos zu wie die Bewegungen nach einem ganz bestimmten Muster abliefen, wobei sie stets in Gefahr waren, vom Golem getroffen zu werden. Doch der Zauber hielt den Golem immer stärker gefangen, es war als würde er von feinen Leinen gebunden werden, wie eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz. Schließlich schafften es die beiden jungen Zauberer, den Golem zu Boden zu bringen und seinen Mund zu öffnen. Als sie ein schließlich den letzten Zauber wirken ließen, war aus dem Golem nur noch ein Haufen Lehm geworden. Atemlos sanken die beiden jungen Zauberer zu Boden.

„Wir müssen ihren Vater und den Jungen sofort in eine Klinik oder wenigstens unter ärztliche Aufsicht bringen", meinte Mundungus, doch Ismael, der sich über seinen Vater beugte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Vater ist tot", meinte er müde und bettete den Kopf des Toten zärtlich auf dem grünen Umhang des vernichteten Golems. Mundungus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Aber wenigstens hat er nicht lange leiden müssen", fuhr Ismael fort," doch ihr müsst diesen Jungen sofort, wie ihr schon sagtet, in eine Klinik bringen..."

„Oder in Obhut", sagte Mundungus, der nun wusste, wohin er Ron bringen würde. Er schulterte den Verletzten und apparierte dorthin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Müde rieb Remus seine Augen. Immer wieder versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, um die Aufträge vernünftig zu koordinieren, um entsprechende Botschaften an die richtigen Personen zu senden und um wichtige Berichte durchzulesen. Eigentlich hätte er ein wenig ruhen müssen, denn es war nun schon die zweite Nacht, die er ohne zu schlafen wach blieb. Nur, dass in der letzten Nacht Vollmond war und er sich im Keller aufhalten musste, da er sich wieder, trotz des Trankes von Severus Snape, in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte.

‚Gut, das er einen Vorrat an diesen Tränken gemacht hat. Hätte er dies nicht gemacht, wüsste ich nicht, ob wir dies Hauptquartier nicht bald wieder aufgeben müssten', dachte sich Remus bitter, als er darüber nachdachte, wo den Snape nun stecken würde. Sicher war nur, dass er ohne Trank sicher nicht im Keller geblieben wäre. Was dann passiert wäre, hätte mit Sicherheit in dem Ort Warwick zu einigem Trubel geführt. Und Trubel war nun wirklich das letzte, was der Orden brauchte.

‚Außerdem habe ich hier Trubel genug', sagte er sich und nickte mit dem Kopf.

Vor nicht mal zwei Stunden hatte sich Charlie Weasley per Eule gemeldet. Er hatte berichtet, dass Arthur und, dies hatte Remus zweimal lesen müssen, Cornelius Fudge aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen waren und sich im Ministerium aufhielten. Schnell hatte er Molly Weasley geweckt, die ihm beinahe um den Hals gefallen war, als sie hörte, dass ihr Mann wohlauf sei. Allerdings war die Gefahr erneut aufgedeckt und wieder verhaftet zu werden, sehr groß. Wenn er nicht sogar verletzt oder getötet wurde.

‚Doch man soll ja nicht mit dem schlimmsten rechnen', ermahnte sich Remus.

Worauf er allerdings an die neusten Informationen aus Dover nachdachte, die erst vor wenigen Minuten von Fred Weasley per Kamin hereinkamen.

‚Wenn es wirklich stimmt, dass ER Dumbledore gefangen hat, weiß ich nicht, wie wir uns noch vor ihm retten sollen. Wer soll sich IHM noch entgegenstellen?'

Verzweiflung machte sich bei Remus breit... obwohl gerade jetzt dafür keine Zeit war. Arthur musste unterstützt werden, wenn sein Plan, den Doppelgänger auszutauschen und vor der Presse die Untaten von Lucius Malfoy und Umbridge darzulegen, aufgehen sollte. Wieder widmete er sich dem letzten Brief, der an ein weiteres Ordensmitglied gerichtet war. Es war wichtig, dass die Ordensmitglieder richtig positioniert wurden, so dass ein Aufbäumen eventueller Todesser oder SET- Mitglieder gleich im Keim erstickt wurden. Der „Umsturz" musste schnell und gut koordiniert vonstatten gehen. Nur so hatten sie noch eine Chance, sich gegen einen drohenden Untergang des Ordens zu behaupten.

Remus atmete ein, unterschrieb das Dokument und versiegelte es mit einem speziellen Zauberspruch. Somit konnte nur der richtige Adressat den Brief lesen oder verstehen.

‚Gott sei Dank ist Harry, Angelika und Ron aus den Klauen der Bruderschaft befreit worden", sagte sich Remus, als abermals sein Kamin anfing grün zu glühen.

„Remus, Remus... bist du da irgendwo?"

Es war Mundungus Fletscher.

„Dung, das ist eine Überraschung. Ich habe vor nicht mal fünfzehn Minuten mit Fred geredet, der Nachricht von George erhalten hat. Gratuliere. War sicher ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, aber..."

„Bitte, Remus, ich habe nicht viel Zeit... ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe", unterbrach ihn Mundungus Fletscher, der weit weniger glücklich schaute, als es Remus vermutet hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus sofort und knapp nach.

„Harry und Angelika sind in den Händen von IHM"

„Wie bitte... aber ihr hattet sie doch aus den Händen dieser deutschen Bruderschaft befreit. Wie konnte dies geschehen?"

„Es war Brendan!"

„Brendan? Was ist mit ihm? Hat er... versagt?"

„Nein, er hat nicht versagt. Er nicht...", sagte Mundungus verzweifelt, atmete ein und fuhr dann fort," er hat Harry und Angelika IHM ausgeliefert. Remus, er ist der Spion in unseren Reihen. Er hat uns die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt und hat den Orden verraten."

„BRENDAN?" Remus riss die Augen auf, während zur gleichen Zeit sein Kiefer nach unten klappte.

„Ja, Brendan. Dein ehemaliger Assistent. Durch dich ist er an alle wichtigen Dokumente gekommen. Wer weiß, was er alles verraten hat. Doch durch ihn weiß Voldemort genug über den Orden, um ihn entscheidend schwächen zu können."

Remus versagten die Beine. Er war, nachdem Mundungus im Kamin aufgetaucht war, aufgestanden, doch nun ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. Er hatte dem jungen Mann vertraut, mehr als jeder andere im Orden. Er war es, der als erster seine Fähigkeiten gesehen hatte und diese für den Orden nutzen wollte.

„Aber... aber er ist doch Auror?"

„Das hat ihn auch nicht hindern lassen, sich aus welchem Grund auch immer, IHM anzuschließen. Doch, Remus, dass ist nicht der einzigste Grund, warum ich mich bei dir melde."

Sofort hatte er Remus Lupins wieder Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.

„Was ist noch?"

„Ron Weasley ist schwer verletzt worden. Ich habe ihn erst mal in Sicherheit gebracht, aber ich brauche... oder besser, wir brauchen dringend ärztliche Hilfe. Nach St. Mungos möchte ich ihn nicht bringen... zuviel Schnüffler. Weißt du wo Neil sich aufhält?"

„Ich habe von ihm und Hermione nichts gehört, Dung. Hätte George sich über Fred nicht gemeldet, ich hätte nicht mal gewusst, dass Ron den Todessern, die die drei angegriffen haben, entkommen ist und dann der Bruderschaft in die Hände gefallen ist. Ich habe gerade eine Eule nach Salisbury geschickt, damit einige dort ansässigen Ordensmitglieder und Freunde sich umsehen. Wahrscheinlich benötigen sie ebenfalls Hilfe."

Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass sie vielleicht keine Hilfe mehr benötigten. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war, lag in der Hand, denn sonst hätte sich Neil mit Sicherheit gemeldet.

„Und Poppy?"

„Sie ist in Hogwarts. Ich kann sie informieren, so dass sie dich dort, wo du gerade bist, aufsuchen kann. Wo bist du? Noch in Dover?"

Dung schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Ligusterweg"

„Bei Mrs. Figg?", fragte ihn Remus erstaunt, während Mundungus Fletscher nickte.

„War die einzigste Adresse, die mir so einfiel, wo ich schnell Hilfe bekommen konnte. Sie hat sich ja in den letzten Jahren so ein bisschen um mich gekümmert. Du weißt doch, weil ich dort auf Harry aufpassen musste. Doch Rons Verletzungen sind so schwer, dass nur jemand mit Ausbildung ihm helfen kann."

„Ich werde sofort sie unterrichten. Und auch Molly. Sie wird natürlich auch davon erfahren müssen."

„Meinst du, es ist richtig, Molly dies sagen zu müssen. Du weißt doch wie sie sich aufregt, wenn eines ihrer Familienmitglieder..."

„Willst du wirklich einer Mutter verheimlichen wollen, dass ihr Sohn schwer verletzt ist? ICH könnte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten."

„Na ja, vielleicht hast du ja recht. Vielleicht kann sie mir hier auch helfen. Gut... ich warte dann auf Molly und Poppy... aber mach' es dringend. Wir haben zwar Ron stabilisieren können, aber wir wissen nicht, was ihm fehlt... und ob er nicht bald hopps gehen wird."

„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Bis dann!"

Mundungus Kopf verschwand. Remus schaute noch einmal ins Feuer.

‚Was für eine Nacht!', sagte er sich und es wurde ihm ganz weich in den Knien. Erst wurde Harry befreit aus den Fängen eines Joe Ball, dann geriet Angelika in die der Bruderschaft und nun... durch Brendans Verrat... war Harry bei ihm... dem dunklen Lord. Zusammen mit Dumbledore. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht seinen Gedanken nachgehen, Ron brauchte sofort Hilfe und...

Wieder glimmte der Kamin auf.

„Dung, was ist denn noch? Ich...", sagte, nun etwas verärgert, Remus, doch im nächsten Moment schwieg er. Denn die Person, die sich im Kamin befand, war nicht Mundungus Fletscher. Und es war auch nicht nur eine Person... es waren drei.

„HERMIONE, NEIL..!"

Remus stockte seinen Ausruf. Etwas Unangenehmes lief ihm über seinen Rücken. Etwas in seinem Inneren revoltierte. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber er wusste, das es von seinem anderen ‚ICH' stammen musste, seinem animalischen ‚ICH'. Er trat etwas zurück, sein Atem ging heftiger, als würde es wieder Vollmond werden und er kurz vor einer erneuten Verwandlung zu einem Werwolf stehen.

„Remus, gut, dass Sie noch auf sind. Oder wieder? Neil braucht dringend Ihre Hilfe!"

„Was ist mit ihm?"

Doch Hermione und jemand anderes, der nicht aus dem Dunklen trat, ließen Neil auf eine nahe Coach sinken. Sofort stöhnte dieser auf, sank dann aber wieder zusammen, als würde er nur kurz der Bewusstlosigkeit entkommen sein.

„Wir wurden von Todessern angegriffen. In der Nähe von Salisbury. Nur mit Not konnten wir uns zu den Wayland Smithys retten... Ron konnte entkommen, er sollte Hilfe holen... doch ich weiß nicht, ob er durchgekommen ist..."

Hermione stockte kurz, sah Remus an, der aber nichts erwiderte und fuhr dann fort.

„Neil ist schwer verwundet worden. Sein Arm ist ausgekugelt und seine Schulter ist gebrochen. Wir konnten ihn, durch seine eigene Hilfe, stabilisieren. Aber wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen."

Remus schaute auf und nickte.

„Wie Ron!"

„Was? Was ist mit Ron?"

Remus erzählte ihr in groben Zügen, was er wusste und was soeben passiert war.

„Oh, mein Gott. Und Harry?"

Remus schluckte.

„Er ist, so nehmen wir an, wie auch Dumbledore, in die Fänge von IHM geraten."

„Dumbledore und Harry sind...", Hermione schluckte...", sind in Lord Voldemorts Gefangenschaft?"

„So wie es aussieht", meinte Remus, der aber seine Augen immer noch nicht von der dritten Person nehmen konnte. Jene Person stand nahe des Kamins in der Dunkelheit und sah sich weiter um, eher auch er Remus Blick begegnete. Dann begann er zu lächeln... und zeigte seine beiden langen Reißzähne, die in der Dunkelheit schimmerten.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Remus, es tut mir leid. Ich habe euch noch nicht vorgestellt. Dies ist Tyroon,..."  
„Neils Zwillingsbruder. Ja, wir kennen uns, Hermione. Einst gingen wir zusammen zur derselben Zeit nach Hogwarts. Und ich weiß, was aus ihm geworden ist", sagte Remus und nickte. Er hatte dieses Wesen nicht gleich erkannt... und doch war es ihm sehr vertraut vorgekommen. Doch nun wusste er auch, warum sein animalisches ‚ICH' so aufgebracht war. Er stand einem wahrhaftigem Vampir gegenüber. Und jeder wusste, dass Vampire und Werwölfe nicht gerade die besten Freunde waren.

„Hallo, Remus, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen!", erwiderte Tyroon langsam in seiner Totengräberstimme.

„Ja, Tyroon, damals in Hogwarts... unter weit günstigeren Bedingungen", erwiderte Remus.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, die Vorhänge vor die Fenster zu ziehen. Mein Körper hält leider nicht mehr die Sonne aus... und unsere kleine Freundin hat mich zu dieser kleinen Reise verleitet."

Wieder grinste er, wobei es bedingt durch seine Reißzähne, nicht klar war, ob dies freundlich oder gefährlich gemeint war.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond**: Stimmt, irgendwie ist immer bei mir Hölle und Himmel los. Kommt zwar auch wegen der Einteilung der Kapitel, aber nicht nur. Mir fallen ständig neue Situationen ein, die ich einbringe. Wobei es sich gegen Ende häuft, denn es steuert weiter dem großen Show-Down entgegen. Ja, Brendan wird wohl Harry zu Voldemort führen... und somit den Show-Down einleiten... aber warum er dies macht, warum Dumbledore geholfen werden muss, warum dieser lächelnd , aber steif auf der Säule sitzt... wo Snape ist und ob der Komplott gegen den Doppelgänger klappt... ob Neil und Ron gerettet werden...ob auch noch andere gerettet werden müssen... was aus Lucius Malfoy wird... was sein Sohn damit zu tun hat... was aus Hermione und Tyroon wird... alles Fragen, die noch einer Klärung bedürfen. Und ich werde sie so bald wie möglich klären. Danke für deine Kontinuität beim Reviewen. Ich freue mich auf das Nächste. 

**Torence: **Hey, du. Danke für dein Review. Auch deine Fragen werden sicher noch beantwortet werden. Ich schreibe bald weiter... und klar werden wir uns auf dem Treffen sehen. ( Danke für den Keks und die Limo! Sitze mampfend da und überlege mir die nächsten ‚Untaten')

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Josef Mengele 

Dr. phil. Dr. med. Josef Mengele, geboren 1911 in Günzburg (Bayern), stammte aus einer ortsansässigen Industriellenfamilie und trat als Zwanzigjähriger dem Stahlhelm bei, einer militanten nationalistischen Organisation, in der sich Soldaten aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg gesammelt hatten. 1934 wechselte er zur SA, als der Stahlhelm aufgelöst und seine Mitglieder automatisch in die SA übernommen wurden. Kurz darauf verließ Mengele die SA, wohl auch deshalb, weil er mit dem proletarischen Element der Massenorganisation nichts anfangen konnte und nach der Röhm-Affäre eine SA-Mitgliedschaft nicht mehr ausreichend karrierefördernd erschien.

1937 bewarb er sich um die Mitgliedschaft in der NSDAP sowie später in der SS. Schon auf der Universität war er konservativ-nationalistisch eingesellt. Er studierte in München, Bonn, Frankfurt und Wien. 1935 beendete er am Anthropologischen Institut der philosophischen Fakultät der Universität München seine Dissertation mit dem Titel: "Rassenmorphologische Untersuchung des vorderen Unterkieferabschnitts bei vier rassischen Gruppen". 1938 folgte seine medizinische Doktorarbeit über "Sippenuntersuchungen bei Lippen-Kiefer-Gaumenspalte", die wie eine Vorläuferin seiner späteren Arbeiten in Auschwitz klingt, und in der Mengele schon auf die Bedeutung der Zwillingsforschung hinwies. Als Mitglied des von den Nationalsozialisten gegründeten Instituts für Erbbiologie und Rassenhygiene meldete sich Mengele bei Beginn des Zweiten Weltkrieges freiwillig zur Waffen-SS und war als Sanitätsoffizier in der Sowjetunion eingesetzt, wo er hohe Auszeichnungen erhielt, bevor er wegen einer Verwundung für frontdienstuntauglich erklärt wurde. 1943 ging er, wiederum freiwillig, nach Auschwitz, um dort, durch Gelder der späteren Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft unterstützt, medizinische und anthropologische Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Mengeles "Forschungsschwerpunkt" bestand in einer fanatisch geführten Zwillingsforschung, durch die er wahrscheinlich eine vollständige und verlässliche Bestimmung der Vererbung beim Menschen und das Ausmaß des Schadens durch ungünstige Erbeinflüsse nachweisen wollte. Jedes Zwillingspaar konnte unter den gleichen Lebensbedingungen beobachtet und bei bester Gesundheit in den Tod geschickt werden - eine ideale Voraussetzung für vergleichende Post-mortem-Untersuchungen. Andere "Forschungsgebiete" Mengeles waren die Untersuchung Kleinwüchsiger als exemplarischer Ausdruck des "Abnormen" und ein durch völlige körperliche und seelische Erschöpfung entstehendes brandiges Absterben der Wangen (Noma), das er aus einer Anlage der Rasse zu begründen suchte.

Mengele hielt sich nach seiner Flucht aus Auschwitz und einem Aufenthalt in einem amerikanischen Kriegsgefangenenlager für einige Wochen in den Wäldern um Günzburg versteckt. Anschließend hielt er sich von 1945-1949 auf einem Bauernhof in Oberbayern versteckt, wo er inkognito als Knecht arbeitete. Anschließend floh er auf der Route Brenner-Genua nach Buenos Aires. Bis zum Ende der siebziger Jahre konnte sich Mengele allen Auslieferungsbegehren der Bundesrepublik (10 Mio DM Belohnung!) entziehen und starb 1979 in Brasilien bei einem Badeunfall.

Der Nigun 

Der Zauber der Leibheimer , den sie an dem Golem anwenden, entspricht dem Nigun. Der Nigun (hebr.: singen) hat seinen Ursprung in der chassidischen Tradition. Der Chassidismus (hebr. chassidim die Frommen) war eine mystische Bewegung, die nach den schrecklichen Judenverfolgungen im 17. Jh. im polnischen und ukrainischen Raum von Baal Shem Tov gegründet wurde. Im Gegensatz zum nüchtern strengen Talmud lehrte er die Freude am lebendigen Gott, eine hoffnungsfrohe und lebensnahe Frömmigkeit, die gerade in Zeiten der Verfolgung Trost und Kraft spenden sollte, ohne jedoch den Talmud zu vernachlässigen. Dabei bekam die Musik eine tragende Rolle. Instrumente durften im Synagogengottesdienst nicht verwendet werden; bei den Chassidim vervollständigten sie den Lobpreis. Die religiösen Gefühle wurden durch das Lied, den Tanz und die Nigunim ausgedrückt. Dies sind Melodien ohne Text, die das Fließen der Seele zu Gott ohne die Begrenztheit von Worten fördern sollten. Ein Nigun beginnt langsam und leise, oft schwermütig – das Leid eines ganzen Volkes und auch das Schicksal des einzelnen spiegelt sich wieder- der Beter ist bei sich, bei den Sorgen des Alltags. Immer mit derselben, sich wiederholenden Melodie wird der Gesang lauter, schneller, rhythmischer; das Haupt hebt sich, der Blick richtet sich zum Himmel, die Hände beginnen zu klatschen, der ganze Körper tritt ein in diese Bewegung des Sich-Öffnens auf Gott hin. Jede Faser des Seins beginnt Gott zu loben in einem Ausbruch der Freude. Dann wird der Gesang wieder langsamer, ruhiger, ganz innig, doch mit der Kraft, die aus Gottes Gegenwart empfangen wurde. Genauso ist es mit den Tänzen, die als Kreistänze immer auch ein Ausdruck von Gemeinschaft sind. Jede Geste, jeder Schritt hat eine Bedeutung. Der Tanz, ja sogar der Leib des Tänzers wird Gebet.

Zombies 

Ein Zombie ist eine fiktive Gestalt, ein zum Leben erweckter Toter (Untoter) oder eine umherirrende Seele. Der Begriff leitet sich offenbar von dem Wort Zumbi aus einer zentralafrikanischen Sprache ab und bezeichnet ursprünglich einen Totengeist. Der Glauben an Zombies ist stark im Voodoo und anderen Yoruba-Religionen vertreten. Besonders in Haiti ist die Angst der Menschen vor Zombies sehr hoch. Dem Glauben nach kann ein Voodoo-Priester (Houngan) oder eine Priesterin (Mambo) einen Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken. Oftmals wird diese Wiedererweckung jedoch von einem schwarzmagischen Bokor durchgeführt, der den Zombie dann als Arbeitssklaven missbraucht. Diese Zombies nennt man auch Zombie cadavres. Sie gelten als absolut willenlos.

Viele Menschen glauben, dass ein Zauberer sich ein bestimmtes noch lebendes Opfer auswählt, um es dann mit einem Pulver, ein Tetrodotoxin, einem Nervengift, welches vor allem beim Kugelfisch, aber auch bei Blaugeringelten Kraken (Hapalochaena spec.) oder dem kalifornischen Molch Taricha torosa vorkommt, in einen hirntodähnlichen Zustand zu versetzen. In dem Glauben, dass dieser Mensch nun tot sei, werden die Opfer begraben. Nach einer bestimmten Zeit taucht der Zauberer am Grab auf, wo er sein Opfer ausgräbt und ihm ein Gegenmittel verabreicht. Dieses Mittel soll ein starkes Gift sein, das dem Betroffenen seine Sinne und sein Bewusstsein raubt. Der Zombie ist nun seinem Herren hörig und verrichtet ab sofort Schwerstarbeiten. In Haiti ist die Angst vor solchen Wiederbelebungen so groß, dass ein Verstorbener oftmals vergiftet, mit einem Pfahl erstochen oder zerstückelt wird. Es kommt auch vor, dass die Gräber noch tagelang von Angehörigen bewacht werden.

Eine weitere Form des Zombies ist der Zombie astrale. Dieser stellt eine verlorene Seele dar, die von seinem Körper getrennt wurde. Auch sie kann von einem Zauberer eingefangen und dann für bestimmte Dienste benutzt werden. Verschiedene Riten, die den Totenkult betreffen, werden heute noch in Haiti oder im Süden der USA praktiziert. Solche Zeremonien werden größtenteils den Anhängern des Petrokults (eine der Schwarzmagie zugewandten Gruppe des Voodoo) zugeschrieben.


	28. Brendans Herkunft

Dadurch das dieses Kapitel so schnell hinter dem vorigen gekommen ist, werde ich erst beim nächsten Kapitel eure Reviews beantworten... Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff und alle anderen Anwesenden von Peter Pettigrew getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, dem Auge Odins, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandte Angelika vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Ron, der schon im Hauptquartier wohnt, verliebt sich in Angelika. Doch durch sein Unverständnis gegenüber Harrys Verhältnis zu Angelika, wird Ron seiner Liebe unsicher. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Als der Phönixorden durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff dieser SET, wobei sie zunächst in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an deutsche militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft, die an Angelika und ihre magischen Accessoires herankommen wollen. Harry, von Mundungus Fletcher befreit, schließt sich ihm, George und dem Ordensmitglied Brendan an, um sie zu befreien. Auch Neil, Ron und Hermione wollen sich dieser Befreiungsaktion anschließen. Allerdings werden sie von Todesser abgefangen. Ron kann dabei entfliehen, gerät aber später in die Hände der Bruderschaft, während Hermione den verletzten Neil vor den Todessern verteidigt. Als sie fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, Tyroon, ein Vampir, zur Hilfe. Jener tötet Dolohov und Traves, die einst Neils und Tyroons Vater getötet haben. Mit Tyroons Hilfe kann Hermione Neil nach Warwick, dem neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen. Arthur Weasley, der mit Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenem richtigen Cornelius Fudge aus einem Gefängnis entkommen kann, trifft sich nachts mit Kingsley Shacklebolt im Ministerium. Man beschließt den Doppelgänger von Fudge zu inhaftieren und auf einer Pressekonferenz, die von diesem noch einberufen wurde, die Machenschaften Voldemorts aufzudecken. Währenddessen reist Dumbledore nach Bath, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch dabei gerät er in eine Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der gerade Angelika und Ron befreit und den Angriffs Mundungus und Brendan auf die Bruderschaft erwartet, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit. Er fällt in einen komatösen Zustand, aus dem er nur durch Angelika Türkis wieder zu sich kommt. Zusammen mit Brendan und Ron will er Angelika in Sicherheit bringen. Doch was Harry nicht weiß, ist das Brendan ein Verräter ist und die Jugendlichen zu Voldemort bringen will. Als ein Golem, der in der Bruderschaft der Sonne ist, die Gruppe verfolgt, gelingt es Brendan Ron von der Gruppe abzusondern und mit dieser mittels Portschlüssel zu verschwinden. Ron, nun dem Golem ausgesetzt, wird schließlich von Mundungus und den Leipheimers schwer verletzt gerettet. Dabei wird Jakob Leipheimer, ein alter Freund von Dumbledore und ehemaliger Häftling Grindelwald, getötet, doch seine Söhne können den Golem schließlich besiegen und entziehen ihm seine Lebensenergie.

**28. Brendans Herkunft**

„Sind alle auf ihren Positionen?", flüsterte leise Kingsley Charlie Weasley zu, der von einer leichten Erhöhung das muntere Treiben der Presseleute und Ministeriumsangestellten beobachtete.

„Die Leute, die wir informieren konnten, sind eingeteilt und auf ihren Positionen. Allerdings werden noch einige Auroren in den nächsten Minuten eintreffen, die uns dann ebenfalls zur Seite stehen werden.", erwiderte Charlie Weasley, wobei er aber weiterhin den Saal im Auge behielt.

Kingsley nickte hoffnungsvoll. Wenn alles klappte, würden sie kaum einen Fluch losschicken müssen, um die wenigen SET-Beamten oder Anhänger Malfoys unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es war ihm eine Freude gewesen, die anderen Auroren in diese verdeckte Ermittlung und Aktion einzuweisen. Allerdings wussten nur die wenigsten den wirklichen Grund oder hatten eine Ahnung um was es wirklich ging. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass außer Scrimgeur noch andere Auroren auf der Seite Malfoys und damit für Voldemort kämpften. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie Fortesque informieren können, der einige unter den SET-beamten ausfindig machen können, die nicht loyal Umbridge oder Malfoy gegenüberstanden, sondern eher auf Seiten Cornelius Fudge standen. Sollte es also zu einem Konflikt zwischen Umbridge und Malfoy auf der einen Seite und Fudge kommen, würden sie den Zauberminister auch offiziell schützen.

„Ist Mad-Eye auf seiner Position?", fragte Kingsley noch einmal Charlie, der allerdings nur nickte. Mad-Eye war kaum zu bremsen gewesen, hatte er doch endlich die Möglichkeit Lucius Malfoy als Todesser zu überführen.

„Also, in wenigen Minuten wird der Doppelgänger von meinen Vater und einigen Auroren festgehalten. Dann kann Cornelius Fudge aus seinem Versteck hinter dem Redepult hervortreten. Meint ihr der Plan klappt?", fragte Charlie Weasley Kingsley und schaute diesen hoffnungsvoll an.

„Wenn Arthur und die Auroren nicht vorher inhaftiert werden... dann müsste es hinhauen und... verdammt!"

„Was... ?", fragte Charlie, doch dann sah er es. Lucius Malfoy, Umbridge und Cornelius Fudge betraten gemeinsam den Saal und strebten dem Podium zu.

„Aber, wie?", fragte noch mal entsetzt Charlie Weasley Kingsley.

„Wir haben nicht bedacht, dass der Doppelgänger vielleicht gar nicht in seinen Räumen ist, sondern... sondern von außerhalb des Ministerium kommt. Verdammt, der Himmelhund verwandelt sich erst im Fahrstuhl. Gib sofort an unsere Leute den Befehl, sie sollen nicht eingreifen... hörst du, NICHT eingreifen."

„Aber Fudge. ?"

„Er wird im Versteck bleiben. Wenn der falsche Fudge dann nach der Ansprache den Raum verlässt, sollen sie eingreifen. Jetzt, vor der versammelten Presse und den einzelnen SET-Beamten käme es zu einem regelrechten Massaker. Und ich will hier keinen Zauberer verletzt liegen sehen."

Sofort gab Charlie Weasley, zwar wiederstrebend, den Befehl weiter. Kingsley fluchte weiterhin. Der Plan vor der gesammelten Presse Lucius Malfoy und Umbridge als Todesser zu überführen, war damit geplatzt. Doch noch immer konnten sie im Anschluss der Pressekonferenz die drei überführen und inhaftieren lassen.

„Was machen wir nun?", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich, die wie er erkannte Fortesque gehörte.

„Im Moment noch nichts. Beziehungsweise doch... wenn du einen vom Orden in der Menschenmasse erkennen kannst, so schicke ihn unauffällig zu Arthur und sag ihm der falsche Fudge sei bereits im Saal. Er soll so schnell wie möglich herkommen. Und dann lass unsere Leute, aber unsere, keine SET-Beamten, die Ausgänge bewachen, so dass sie zugreifen können, wenn der Doppelgänger den Raum verlässt."

Fortesque nickte und eilte von dannen. Kingsley atmete tief ein. Anscheinend hatte keiner der Ordensmitglieder oder der Auroren damit gerechnet, dass Fudge so auftauchen würde. Somit waren sie unvorbereitet... und doch verhielten sie sich ruhig.

„Sehr geehrte Pressevertreter, sehr geehrte Ministerialmitarbeiter, liebe Freunde... „, begann der falsche Cornelius Fudge zu sprechen, nachdem er mittels ‚SONORUS' seine Stimme so verstärkt hatte, dass alle im Saal ihn hören konnten. Für einen Unbekannten, der Cornelius Fudge wenig kennen würde, wäre es fast nicht möglich gewesen den Echten von dem Unechten zu unterscheiden. Und auch Kingsley hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten, doch nachdem er nun wusste, dass dies nicht der richtige Cornelius Fudge war, konnte er an Hand der Kleidung einige Unterschiede wahrnehmen.

‚So einen Schal würde der echte nicht zu einer solcher Jacke tragen', dachte sich Kingsley, riss sich dann aber zusammen, um weiterzuzuhören.

„... leider bin ich heute gezwungen, Ihnen die Hintergründe aufzudecken, die hinter dem heimtückischen Mord an Lord Digby und an anderen sehr frevelhaften Taten stehen. Bisher, liebe Bürger, gingen wir immer von der Tatsache aus, dass der dunkle Lord der größte Feind unserer geliebten Demokratie ist. Doch wie nun diese Unterlagen zeigen... die zusammengetragen wurden, von unseren ehrenwerten Mr. Malfoy und Mrs. Umbridge, die mich stets in allem unterstützten und genauso erpicht darauf sind, die Hintermänner dieser frevelhaften Taten aufzudecken... so waren es NICHT die Anhänger jenes dunklen Lords, die man im allgemeinen als „Todesser" bezeichnet, sondern es waren eine genauso verruchte Gemeinschaft, die es zum Ziel gemacht hat, die Demokratie zu stürzen. Ja, liebe Bürger, meine sehr geehrten Pressevertreter, diese Organisation, die einst zum Schutz gegen die Todesser gegründet worden ist, hat sich zum Ziel gemacht, alle reinen Zauberer zu unterjochen. Dazu war geplant, so.."

Fudge hielt die Papiere dazu hoch, worauf mehrere Pressefotographen ihn nun in dieser Pose fotografierten..."..so wie diese Papiere aussagten, mich, euren Zauberminister zu beseitigen, die Macht an sich zu ziehen und dann langsam die Demokratie zu unterjochen! Allein durch die Bildung der SET konnten wir diese Machenschaften verhindern, denn so wie diese Papiere aufdecken, ist dass Ministerium bereits durch diese Organisation unterwandert, vor allem bei den Auroren. So wundert es nicht, dass Erfolge wie die Inhaftierung der Todesser nur **zufällig** geschahen, ohne dass die Auroren darin eine entscheidende Rolle spielen konnten."

Leichtes Gemurmel machte sich breit, doch der falsche Fudge ließ sie mit einer Bewegung verstummen.

„Auch die erfolglose Suche nach Sirius Black, einem der größten Verbrecher, an den wir uns überhaupt erinnern können, wird dadurch wesentlich erklärlicher. Wie diese Unterlagen zeigen, war, wie wir bisher annehmen konnten, Sirius Black nicht ein Mitglied der Todesser und die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords... nein... ER war ein wichtiges Mitglied, wenn nicht sogar das wichtigste, dieses Ordens, der unsere Demokratie in so hinterhältiger Art und Weise zu hintergehen versuchte. Selbst unseren geliebten Professor Dumbledore, der durch sein hohes Alter nun nicht mehr den Durchblick durch diese Organisation besaß und sich vor den Karren spannen ließ, wurde durch diese Machenschaften eines Blacks und seines Gesocks hintergangen. Diese, so scheinbar ehrenwerten Bürger, werden nun die volle Härte des Gesetzes zu spüren bekommen. Ihre Parolen, die nach Gleichheit aller Rassen und Zauberer, lauten, zeigen uns nur, wie wenig Ihnen die Rolle der Zauberer in dieser Welt wert ist. Sie, diese Gemeinschaft von Verbrechern, die sich Orden des Phönix nennen, wollen die Zauberer unterjochen und sie auf die gleiche Stufe mit Riesen... ja mit RIESEN, werte Bürger, und mit Hauselfen stellen. Wenn sie uns nicht sogar zu Abhängigen unser einzigsten Bediensteten machen... Und dazu sind Ihnen alle Mittel recht, von Unterschlagung und Betrug bis zum Mord an ehrenwerten Bürgern. Aber das schlimmste daran ist, dass sie versuchen unsere Kinder für ihre absonderlichen Parolen gefügig zu machen. Wie diese Unterlagen zeigen..."

In diesem Moment hielt der falsche Cornelis Fudge inne und schaute gerade an den einen Eingang des Saales. Kingsley drehte sich um und sah... Severus Snape, der so plötzlich aufgetaucht war wie ein Gespenst. Und wie Kingsley in diesem Moment zufügen musste, eigentlich nun auch wie eines aussah. Cornelius Fudge fing sich kurz und fügte dann weiter...

„Diese Unterlagen zeigen, wie Leute, wie Sie, Severus Snape, der sie einst ein Todesser war, sich nun auf die andere Seite geschlagen haben um die Zauberergemeinschaft durch eine weit wirkungsvollere Methode zu schädigen, in dem sie die Kinder diese Gleichheit auf ihrer Schule, Hogwarts, predigen. Aber, Snape, wir werden sie nicht davonkommen lassen, wir werden sie verfolgen und zur Strecke bringen. So war ich Zauberminister... oh... der Mann hat noch einen Zauberstab... SET entwaffnen sie Ihn.", schrie der falsche Fudge und suchte verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Unterschlupf. Einige Pressevertreter schrieen auf und suchten ebenfalls Deckung. Doch die meisten Anwesenden schauten nur verwirrt auf Snape.

Severus Snape hob seinen Zauberstab so, als würde er sich gegen ihn wehren wollen, doch sein mehr als ein gequältes Gesicht, das erhebliche Blessuren aufwies, war die einzigste Reaktion die ihm blieb. Was die meisten nicht merkten, war das Severus Snape unter einem sehr wirkungsvollen Imperius-Zauber stand, der ihn zwang dies nun durchzuführen. Fast unter Tränen und Krämpfen öffnete er seinen Mund.

„**Avada Kedavra", **brüllte Snape und schon schoss der Todesfluch aus Snapes Zauberstab. Kingsley, der genauso gebannt zu Snape geschaut hatte, bemerkte, dass der falsche Fudge sich hinwerfen wollte, um dem Todesfluch zu entgehen, doch Lucius Malfoy hielt ihn kurz mit einem Lächeln fest. Niemand anderes schien dies zu bemerken.

Lautlos stürzte der falsche Fudge tot zu Boden.

„Haltet den Mörder!", brüllte Umbridge und zerschnitt damit die Stille, die sich ergaben hatte, „lasst ihn nicht entkommen. Dies ist der lebendige Beweis der Richtigkeit der Unterlagen".

Sofort stürzten einige SET-Beamte auf Snape, der allerdings nicht aussah, als würde er entkommen wollen. Er hatte vielmehr seinen Zauberstab gesenkt und drohte nun zusammenzubrechen.

„Fudge ist tot", rief Malfoy der Menge zu..."doch sein Erbe wird weiterleben. In seinem Namen werden wir diese Organisation und ihre Hintermänner aufspüren und letztendlich vernichten. Für das Wohl der Zauberergemeinschaft und ihrer Prinzipien."

Jubel brandete auf... einzelne ‚Malfoy, Malfoy'- Rufe ertönten, worauf jener mit einem Lächeln das Podium verließ. Kingsley konnte sich nach dieser Aktion schon vorstellen, wer sich als nächster Zauberminister wählen lassen würde.

„Führt ihn ab... er wird für diese Tat büßen müssen...", sagte Umbridge ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln zu Snape, wobei ihre Augen vor Aufregung blinzelten.

„Nicht so schnell... Lucius... ich denke mir, wir sollten vorher noch einiges klären"

Die Pressevertreter, ja alle, die auf Snape, Malfoy und Umbridge geschaut hatten und das Podium nun unbemerkt gelassen hatten, drehten sich verwundert um... und hielten den Atem an. Auch Malfoy und Umbridge, die beide sich so sicher gefühlt hatten, hielten ein.

„Aber... aber... das kann nicht sein", sagte atemlos Umbridge, „ das darf nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich!"

Es schien ihr, als würde ein Gespenst dort auf dem Podium am Pult stehen. Doch Cornelius Fudge ließ nur ein Lächeln über seinen Mund gleiten.

„Das. das kann nicht sein", Umbridge zeigte auf Fudge," er ...er ist doch tot"

„Nun, das lässt sich ganz leicht erklären, liebe Mitbürger...", meinte Fudge mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Überall begannen die Ministeriumsangestellten zu tuscheln und zu flüstern und oft fiel der Name ‚Potter'. Es schien, als würde es erneut einen Zauberer geben, der einen Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Dolores Umbridge schien noch immer nicht ihre Fassung wiedergefunden zu haben.

„Lucius, ihr habt gesagt, er sei tot", rief sie laut in die Menge hinein," er kann nicht überlebt haben. Er muss tot sein. HATTET IHR NICHT VERSPROCHEN, DASS ER **TOT** SEIN WIRD?"

Fudge unterbrach sich und schaute erstaunt Dolores Umbridge an.

„Wie meint ihr es, Dolores, er hätte es versprochen, das ich tot sein werde?"

Kingsley hätte fast laut losgelacht. Er zollte Cornelius Fudge in diesem Moment einen großen Respekt, denn der Mann zeigte wie gut er diese Posse spielen konnte. Statt aufgebracht oder wütend über seine Qualen zu sein, die Malfoy und Umbridge ihm beigefügt hatten, ließ er sie aalglatt ins eigene Messer laufen.

Lucius Malfoy, der neben Umbridge stand, schaute diese entgeistert an, ehe er, ganz langsam, sich Schritt um Schritt von ihr entfernte, als würde er erst jetzt erkennen, dass sie an einer unheilbaren Krankheit leidet und er in Gefahr war, sich anzustecken.

„Lucius, wie war dieser Ausruf gemeint?", sagte Cornelius Fudge nun deutlich direkter.

Die Presseleute schauten abwechselnd Lucius Malfoy und Cornelius Fudge an, der oben auf diesem Podium thronte.

„Sollte... sollte diese Verschwörung gegen die Demokratie, gegen MICH... sollte sie weit größere Ausmaße haben, als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Sollten meine engsten Vertrauten, meine Freunde, in diesen Komplott eingeweiht sein... ja, vielleicht ihn noch vorbereitet haben?" rief Fudge auf, wobei er versuchte so erstaunt wie möglich zu klingen. Niemand sprach jetzt noch ein Wort... absolute Ruhe herrschte in dem Saal. Lucius Malfoy schaute mit einem gequälten Blick auf Fudge.

In diesem Moment rettete ihn Dolores Umbridge.

„Du... du Teufel. Du zerstörst nicht meinen Traum. Du lieferst mich nicht noch einmal irgendwelchen magischen Wesen aus. Ich hasse dich, Cornelius Fudge. Dich und Professor Dumbledore. Er und auch du, Cornelius, ihr werdet sterben", rief sie und holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang hervor in der Absicht, die Tat von Severus Snape noch einmal zu wiederholen.

Doch diesmal waren die Auroren vorbereitet gewesen. Noch ehe Dolores Umbridge auch nur einen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, schossen aus allen Winkeln des Raumes Flüche auf sie zu, die sie entwaffnete und schließlich zu Boden warfen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war ein Tumult entstanden, denn einige der SET-Beamten versuchten Umbridge beizustehen, während andere sich auf die Seite von Cornelius Fudge stellten und damit die Auroren unterstützten. Kingsley, der kaum eingreifen musste, sah wie schnell der Aufstand niedergeworfen wurde, da die meisten der Ministeriumsangestellten und SET-Beamten sich in den Kampf nicht einmischten. Kingsley konnte sehen, wie Scrimgeur versuchte Cornelius Fudge unbemerkt zu nähern, aber dann von Fortesque aufgehalten und entwaffnet wurde. Der ‚Umsturz' war fehlgelaufen... doch wo war Lucius Malfoy?

Kingsley versuchte in dem vorhandenen Wirrwarr ihn zu erkennen, doch scheinbar hatte Lucius Malfoy die wenigen Sekunden genutzt um sich aus dem Saal zu stehlen.

„Wo ist er, Kings?", rief ein Stimme von unten zu ihm rauf... und als Kingsley Shacklebolt nach unten schaute, erkannte er Arthur Weasley, der mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf seine Antwort wartete. Kingsley schaute noch einmal im Raum umher, ohne allerdings Lucius Malfoy zu erblicken.

„Er muss durch die hintere Tür geflohen sein!", sagte Kingsley und wies auf die kleine Tür am Ende des Saales, die von Lucius Malfoy in der Zeit genutzt worden sein musste. Während Kingsley von seiner Erhöhung herunterkletterte, strebte Arthur Weasley und einige andere Ministeriumsangestellte der Tür zu um die Verfolgung Lucius Malfoys einzuleiten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Umherwirbeln wurde langsamer… und dann im nächsten Moment verharrten die Lichtpunkte, die sich um Harry gedreht hatten, plötzlich in Ruhestellung. Im gleichen Augenblick merkte er, wie er dem Boden immer näher kam, da er sich nicht auf den Füßen halten konnte. Nebenbei merkte er, wie auch Angelika auf dem Boden aufschlug; einem Boden, der aus unendlich kleinen Fliesen bestand. Merkwürdig farbigen Fliesen.

„Los, hoch ihr beide", sagte Brendan, der bereits wieder stand und seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Harry hielt.

„Was soll das? Wo sind wir? Warum… wo ist Ron?", fragte Harry, als er sich mühsam aufrichtete und sich umsah. Er war irgendwo in einem dunklen Raum, in dem lauter Fackeln hingen, die zwar angezündet waren, aber dennoch nicht genügend Licht gaben. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Räumlichkeiten bekannt vor… er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen.

In diesem Augenblick verschlug es ihm die Sprache, denn er wusste nun, wo er war.

„Los, hier entlang", sagte Brendan und stieß Harry unsanft vor sich her.

„Was soll das? Warum behandeln Sie uns so?", fragte Angelika erstaunt und leicht gereizt.

„Weil er ein Todesser ist, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry bitter und schaute Brendan an.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du den anderen um einiges voraus bist, Potter. Klug erkannt", erwiderte Brendan und lächelte. Allerdings war dieses Lächeln bei weitem nicht freundlich, denn die Freundlichkeit, mit der Brendan die Jugendlichen noch in Oxney Bottom behandelt hatte, war von einem Augenblick zum anderen verschwunden. Jegliche Fürsorge war kalter Berechnung gewichen.

„Ein Todesser, Harry? So einer, wie dieser… Pavlov in Birmingham?"

"Los, weiter!", sagte Brendan und ging auf Angelika nicht ein. Unwirsch stieß er auch sie weiter.

„Sie kannten Pavlov, nicht wahr? Er hatte wahrlich keinen schönen Tod", sagte Harry zu Brendan, doch dieser stieß ihn unwirsch weiter nach vorn.

„Macht schon, der dunkle Lord erwartet euch schon."

„Warum haben Sie sich ihm angeschlossen, Brendan? Ich dachte, Sie sind ein Freund von Remus, Dung und vor allem von Tonks!"

„Von Tonks?", fragte Brendan höhnisch nach,"... von Tonks? Du bist sehr ulkig. Nein, ich war nie ein Freund von Tonks. Sie meinte, ich wäre einer, aber ich habe diese angebliche ‚Eliteaurorin' genauso hintergangen, wie Remus Lupin oder diesen Schwachkopf von Fletscher. Sie sind alles nur kleine Spielsteine auf einem Spielfeld und ganz allein mein Meister ist in der Lage dieses Spiel in seinem Sinne zu manipulieren. Mit meiner Hilfe hat er stets genau gewusst, was der Orden vorhatte. Und wärst nicht du oder dieser O'Sullivan in Birmingham plötzlich aufgetaucht, würden die magischen Accessoires längst meinem Meister zur Verfügung stehen."

„Also darauf hat es Lord Voldemort abgesehen!", meinte Harry.

„Nein, Potter, diese magischen Accessoires sind nur die Beigabe. Selbst eure kleine Halbblutfreundin hier, die nur durch Zufall von ihrem Erbe erfahren hat, ist nicht der Hauptgrund, warum ich euch zu ihm bringe. Nein, Potter, du bist es, nachdem es der dunkle Lord dürstet. Endlich will er dich besiegt sehen... wie auch ich!"

„Aber warum? Gut, ich weiß, dass Lord Voldemort mich töten will. Er hat es immerhin schon einige Male versucht. Aber warum wollen sie es?", fragte verwundert Harry.

„Weil du mir die wichtigsten Menschen genommen habt, die ich hatte, Potter."

„Ich verstehe nicht?"

„Oh, das glaube ich dir gern. Du stehst ja gern über deinen Handlungen, nicht wahr. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Handlungen... oder die Zauber deiner Familie andere Familien ruinieren können. So wie du meinen Onkel und meine Mutter in den Tod geschickt hast", erwiderte Brendan.

„Ich... ich habe niemanden getötet!"

„Nein? Und wie starb dann mein Onkel, häh?", sagte Brendan ärgerlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht... wer war ihr Onkel?", fragte Harry nach.

„Oh, du kennst ihn, glaube mir, Potter. Auch er diente einst dem dunklen Lord und war ihm ein treuer Diener. Er war es, der für meine Mutter, seine Schwester, sorgte. Sie hatte mich in frühen Kindesjahren bekommen, als sie von einem Schwein, der sich reinrassig nannte, und für den sie arbeiten musste, verführt worden war. Aber statt dann zu seiner Verantwortung zu stehen, warf er meine Mutter aus seinem Haushalt hinaus, so dass sie in einem Loch von Wohnung mich großziehen und die billigsten Jobs annehmen musste. Allein mein Onkel half ihr, brachte sie aus dieser Situation und gab uns ein Zuhause, auch wenn er ebenfalls nicht viel verdiente. Doch dann bekam er eine vielsagende Stelle... als Lehrer in Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts... ihr Onkel war in Hogwarts?", fragte ihn überrascht Harry.

„Ja... und dann traf er unseren Meister, der ihn bekehrte und ihm aufzeigte, dass seine Ziele nicht die richtigen waren. Mit Hilfe von ihm konnte mein Onkel sich schließlich an meinem Erzeuger rächen. Und für diese Tat schwor auch ich ihm unendliche Treue. Aber dann starb mein Onkel, als er, unser Meister, die Möglichkeit bekam, seinen alten Körper wieder zu gewinnen. Als ihr meinen Onkel mit dem Fluch eurer Mutter tötete."

„Moment, dann ist eurer Onkel... Professor Quirrell?"

„Ja, Potter, das war sein Name...Quirinus Baltasar Quirrell. Brendan ist der Name meines Erzeugers, den meine Mutter behielt. Sie war bis zum Ende davon überzeugt, dass er im Herzen ein guter Mensch gewesen sei. Doch sie ließ sich so leicht täuschen. Als mein Onkel von euch getötet wurde, da brach schließlich meine Mutter zusammen... und nahm sich das Leben. Ja Potter, und genau deshalb hasse ich euch und wünsche mir, er, der mir nicht nur Halt und der mir die Macht gibt, so viele Dinge in meinem Leben zu ändern, er wird euch auch für diese früheren Taten büßen lassen."

„Aber... Quirrell war es, der mich töten wollte. Hätte er es unbeschadet tun sollen?"

„Du hättest ihm ja den Stein der Weisen überlassen... und sich dem dunklen Lord anschließen können. Doch mit eurer Weigerung und mit dem Tod meines geliebten Onkels hast du dein eigenes Schicksal beschlossen, Potter. So, jetzt gehst du hier hinein."

Brendan schob Harry durch eine Tür in einen großen Raum... einen Raum, den Harry als jene Grotte erkannte, den er noch vor Stunden durch die Verbindung Voldemorts gesehen hatte. Inmitten dieser Grotte, in der sich das Wasser aus der Quelle der Sul an den gefliesten Wänden spiegelte, stand auf einer Erhebung unter einem Portal ein verzierter Stuhl. Und auf ihm saß niemand anderes als... Lord Voldemort.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen, Mr. Lupin. Wenn wirklich Brendan ein Verräter und Spion Voldemorts ist und er ihn nach Bath bringt, dann ist Harry in großer Gefahr", rief Hermione verzweifelt.

Sie lief in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab, den Remus Lupin ihr und ihrer Begleitung zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Während Neil O'Sullivan und Ron von Molly Weasley nach Hogwarts gebracht worden waren, so dass Madame Pomfrey sich um beide besser hatte kümmern können, fanden sich im Hauptquartier Mundungus Fletscher, Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley, Hermione und ihre Begleitung, der Vampir Tyroon O'Sullivan ein. Eigentlich hätte Ginny bei dieser Sitzung gar nicht teilnehmen sollen, doch sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, hier zu sein. Sie begann denselben Dickkopf zu bekommen, den auch schon Molly Weasley besaß. Und... Remus war zudem dankbar, denn ihm gingen langsam die Ideen aus. Vielleicht konnten jene jungen Zauberer einige kluge Ratschläge mit in die Unterredung einbringen.

„Wäre ich doch bloß mit dem Professor nach Bath gegangen!", meinte Mundungus schuldbewusst und mit niedergeschlagener Stimme.

„Du hättest wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern können, Dung. Tonks ist eine gutausgebildete Aurorin und Dumbledore... nun ja, wer, wenn nicht er, kann sich mit der Zauberkraft und dem Können des dunklen Lords messen. Doch wenn er, ebenso wie Harry, in dieser ominösen Falle stecken, wer sollte sie schon von dort befreien, ohne nicht gleich ebenfalls in diese zu laufen", erwiderte Remus und nippte weiter an seinem Tee.

„Dennoch, wir müssen etwas tun. Wir können doch hier nicht herumsitzen und warten", sagte Hermione mit verzweifelter Stimme.

„Hermione, bitte, setz' dich", bat Ginny ihre Freundin.

Remus hatte Hermione noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen. Er kannte die junge Hexe von jenem Jahr, als er sie, Ron und Harry in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte. In dieser Position hatte er Hermione als eine strebsame Schülerin kennen gelernt, die ein großes Wissen besaß und versuchte, sich in den festen Regeln der Schule zu behaupten. Remus wusste, dass Harry und Ron ohne sie weit weniger gut in der Schule wären und weit mehr Regeln gebrochen hätten. Hermione war so ein wenig das Gewissen der Gruppe gewesen. Der Kopfmensch. Deshalb war es für Remus nun um so erstaunlicher, dass Hermione so emotional reagierte.

Hermione ließ sich in einen der Plüschsessel fallen... wobei sie sich allerdings nicht entspannte. Sofort begannen ihre Hände aufgeregt sich zu bewegen.

„Was können wir tun, Hermione? So wie mir meine Informanten in Bath erzählt haben, hat Dumbledore mit Tonks wohl das Rätsel um den Eingang zur der Quelle der Sul geknackt. Aber leider hat er es niemanden unserer Leute erzählt. Niemand kommt von uns zu dieser Quelle... oder zu diesem Ort, den Harry gesehen hat, wo sich Dumbledore und Tonks aufhalten sollen. Selbst Professor McGonagall, die in Hogwarts noch einmal Dumbledors Unterlagen durchgegangen ist, hat irgendeinen Hinweis gefunden. Wir könnten tagelang suchen... und würden nichts finden."

„Aber... es muss doch einen Weg geben?", meinte nun auch Mundungus verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich sehr schuldig, dass er Brendan die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, Angelika und Harry zu Voldemort zu bringen.

„Ich wüsste keinen!", sagte Remus

„Es gibt einen!", sagte eine Stimme aus dem dunklen Bereich des Raumes. Eine totengleiche Stimme, die Tyroon O'Sullivan gehörte. Remus, der am weitesten von diesem Vampir saß, bekam bei dieser Stimme wieder einen leichten Schauer im Rückgrat und wieder meldeten sich sein animalisches ‚Ich'.

„Was?", fragte Hermione.

„Es gibt einen Weg, der zur Quelle der Sul führt", meinte Tyroon, der auf dem Boden nahe des Kamin hockte und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen fast teilnahmslos dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. Remus wusste, dass Tyroon zu jener Zeit eigentlich schlafen musste, um nicht seine Lebensenergie zu stark aufzubrauchen. Sollte er noch weiter wach bleiben, so würde er bald wieder auf die Jagd gehen müssen... und er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie diese eigentlich ablief.

‚Gott sei Dank habe ich keine Erinnerung, wenn ich als Werwolf jage', sagte Remus zu sich selbst... um sich dann doch wieder dem Gespräch zu widmen.

„Was für einen Weg?", fragte Mundungus nach.

„Nun... es ist kein alltäglicher Weg... kein normaler... und außer mir, kann im Moment niemand von euch diesen gehen."

„Wieso?", fragte Hermione nach, die nun weit ruhiger geworden war. Remus merkte wie ihre Neugier geweckt worden war und die Verzweiflung leicht wich.

„Weil... weil nur ein Wesen der Nacht... ein Wiedergänger diesen Weg beschreiten kann."

Remus schauderte.

„Ihr meint... ihr könntet auf dem Weg...", Remus schluckte,"...auf dem Weg durch die Anderswelt jenen Ort, also die Quelle der Sul, erreichen."

„Ja, Werwolf, genau das meinte ich. Ich war vor einiger Zeit schon an jenem Ort, den man die Quelle der Sul nennt, gewesen, weil dort die Grenzen zur Anderswelt weit weniger stabil sind, als irgendwo anders in England. Nicht umsonst fließt hier dieses Wasser, dass einst Bladud die Unsterblichkeit brachte. Und welches Lord Voldemort beabsichtigt für sich zu gewinnen."

„Ihr wart an der Quelle der Sul?"

Tyroon öffnete seine Augen, die in der Dunkelheit silbern funkelten. Seine mystische Anwesenheit ließ abermals Hermione fast ihren Atem nehmen.

‚Obwohl Neil und Tyroon einst Zwillingsbrüder waren, so sind sie sich doch jetzt so grundverschieden', sagte sich Hermione, als sie trotz ihrer Beklommenheit Tyroon anschaute.

„Ja, aber es war damals kein besonderer Ort. Und die Quelle ist auch nicht mehr diejenige, die sie wohl einst bei Bladud gewesen war. Lord Voldemort muss erst einige Prozesse einleiten, wenn das Wasser aus jener Quelle wieder ihm die Unsterblichkeit bringen soll. Aber ich will damit nicht sagen, dass dies nicht machbar ist, er benötigt nur Zeit."

„Aber was bringt uns das? Allein Sie können kaum etwas gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser ausrichten, Tyroon. Es wäre Selbstmord. Allein eine kleine Armee hätte vielleicht die Change Harry und Dumbledore dort herauszubringen. Oder... habt ihr eine Armee von... Wiedergängern in der Hinterhand, Tyroon. Besitzen Sie einen Clan?", fragte Remus nach.

Tyroon lächelte Remus an, ehe er leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte

„Sie wissen, dass ich von Clans nichts halte. Zudem habe ich ‚meinen' eigenen Clan bei meiner ‚Wiedergeburt' eigenhändig vernichtet. Ich bin... und ich werde es bleiben... ein Einzelgänger. Niemand soll an meinem Fluch teilhaben müssen."

„Dann werden wir also kaum diesen Weg gehen können... und damit wissen wir auch nicht weiter. Hat jemand noch eine Idee?"

Stille kehrte ein. Bedrückt schauten die Anwesenden zu Boden, allein Hermione schien irgendwie aufgeweckter zu sein als zuvor.

„Nun, sollte irgendeiner von euch eine Möglichkeit finden, wie wir beide aus dieser Falle holen können, bitte ich ihn den anderen dies mitzuteilen. Gut... ich hoffe jedenfalls der Spuk von Lucius Malfoy und der SET ist jedenfalls beendet."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Portal 

Als Portal bezeichnet man die durch architektonische Gliederung oder plastischen Schmuck hervorgehobene Tür, beziehungsweise das Eingangstor von Tempeln, Kirchen, Palästen u. Ä. Das waagerecht geschlossene antike Portal bekam in der römischen Baukunst einen Rundbogen-Abschluss und wurde seitlich von Säulen flankiert. Vorbildlich für die südfranzösischen Portale der Romanik wurden die römischen Triumphbogen. Beim romanischen und gotischen Portal bot das Tympanon (Bogenfeld über dem waagerechten oberen Türsturz) Raum für figürliche Darstellungen. Renaissance und Barock betonten das Portal hauptsächlich durch Umrahmung, den Aufbau der Eingangsfassade, geschwungene Freitreppen u. Ä. In der modernen Baukunst ist das Portal vorwiegend funktionell.

Die Ausstattung der römischen Bäder 

Ich will hier ein wenig auf die Ausstattung und die Architektur der römischen Bäder eingehen. Sie waren oft sehr großzügig angelegt und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Luxus ausgestattet. Es gab viele vergoldete Wasserhähne, die Wände waren mit kostbaren Mosaiken und Fresken versehen. Die Fußböden und Wände waren mit bunten, bilderreichen Mosaiken geschmückt, die Decken mit Goldschmuck verziert. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass die Becken und Fußböden aus rosafarbenem Marmor bestanden. Neben Säulen aus Granit und Badewannen aus Basalt und Porphyr, befanden sich unendlich viele steinerne Statuen in dem Bad.

Die Anderswelt 

Der Glaube an ein Leben nach dem Tod war in der keltischen Religion sehr wichtig. Es gab im Unterschied zu anderen Religionen kein System der Bestrafung oder Belohnung nach dem Tod, da der Übergang vom Leben zum Tod als eine Reise angesehen wurde. Eine Reise in eine andere Welt, in der übernatürliche Wesen und Untiere lebten. Die Grenzen zu dieser Anderswelt waren fließend. Sterbliche konnten , besonders zu wichtigen Tagen wie Beltaine ( 1. Mai ) und Samhain ( 1. November) die Grenzen mühelos überwinden. Auch konnten an diesen Tagen die Menschen der Anderswelt die Sterblichen erreichen. In der keltischen Literatur waren Ausflüge in die Anderswelt, die auch Autre Monde genannt wurde, wichtige narrative Elemente. In diesen Geschichten mussten die Helden die Kluft zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits, die oft durch einen reißenden Fluss, ein tiefes Gewässer oder durch einen dichten Wald symbolisiert wurden, durchqueren, um schließlich auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Außerdem durfte der Akteure meist nur reinem Herzens sein und schwierige Aufgaben erfüllen, um sich für einen solchen Sprung zu qualifizieren. Oft gibt es einen Wächter, der über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt wie den einbeinigen ,Wächter der anderen Welt", in der irischen Mythologie Bran, oder den ,Herrn der Tiere", eine Inkarnation des Lug, den man an seinem Geweih erkennt, die beide in zahlreichen irischen und walisischen Erzählungen auftauchen. Mit der jenseitigen Welt untrennbar verwoben sind die Feen als eine Form der Inkarnation der Muttergöttin. Diese treten meistens in Verbindung mit Wasser auf und sind an ihrer außergewöhnlichen Schönheit - die durch ebenso außergewöhnliche Hässlichkeit variiert werden kann - zu erkennen und können durch für die Zeit für Frauen ungewöhnliche Intelligenz, seherische Fähigkeiten und ihr häufig zweifarbiges Reittiere identifiziert werden. Manche ihrer Feenpaläste sollen sich unter der Erde oder unter der Wasseroberfläche befinden. Die Anderswelt entspricht der realen bis in jede Einzelheit. Auch hier ist die Oberschicht in prächtigen Fürstenhöfen organisiert, wo sie sich die Zeit mit immerwährenden Festen, bei köstlicher Speise und nie versiegendem Trank, bei Musik, Tanz, Dichtung, Liebesgenuss und Jagd, vertreibt. Hier gibt es weder Krankheit noch Kummer, Tränen und Tod, sondern nie endende Glückseligkeit.


	29. Hermiones Plan

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff und alle anderen Anwesenden von Peter Pettigrew getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, dem Auge Odins, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandte Angelika vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Als der Phönixorden durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff dieser SET, wobei sie in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an deutsche militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft. Harry, von Mundungus Fletcher befreit, schließt sich ihm, George und dem Ordensmitglied Brendan an, um sie zu befreien. Neil, Ron und Hermione, die sich dieser Befreiungsaktion anschließen wollen, werden von Todessern abgefangen. Ron kann dabei entfliehen, gerät aber später in die Hände der Bruderschaft, während Hermione den verletzten Neil vor den Todessern verteidigt. Als sie fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, Tyroon, ein Vampir, zur Hilfe. Jener tötet Dolohov und Traves, die einst Neils und Tyroons Vater getötet haben. Mit Tyroons Hilfe kann Hermione Neil nach Warwick, dem neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen.

Arthur Weasley, der mit Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenem richtigen Cornelius Fudge aus einem Gefängnis entkommen kann, will mit Hilfe der Auroren auf einer Pressekonferenz, die vom falschen Fudge einberufen wurde, die Machenschaften Voldemorts aufdecken. Was er nicht verhindern kann, ist nicht nur, dass dieser falsche Fudge den Orden des Phönix weiter in Misskredit bringt, sondern dass Lucius Malfoy durch einen unter einem Imperius-Fluch stehenden Snape diesen falschen Fudge umbringen lässt, damit er noch weitere Macht in die Hände bekommt. Doch als dann der richtige Fudge vor der Presse auftaucht, wird der ‚Umsturz' zur Farce. Während Lucius Malfoy flieht, wird Dolores Umbridge überwältigt.

Währenddessen reist Dumbledore nach Bath, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch dabei gerät er in eine Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der Ron und Angelika befreit, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit. Er fällt in einen komatösen Zustand, aus dem er nur durch Angelika Türkis wieder zu sich kommt. Zusammen mit Brendan und Ron will er Angelika in Sicherheit bringen. Doch was Harry nicht weiß, ist, dass Brendan nicht nur ein Verräter, sondern auch der Neffe seines ehemaligen Hogwartslehrer Professor Quirrell ist. Aus Rache über dessen Tod bringt Brendan Harry und Angelika zu Voldemort. Ron dagegen, der durch einen Golem der Bruderschaft stark verletzt wird, wird ebenso wie Neil nach Hogwarts verbracht.

Schließlich treffen sich in Warwick Hermione, Ginny, Mundungus und Remus, sowie Tyroon um über eine Hilfe von Dumbledore und Harry zu reden. Doch der Weg zur Quelle scheint verbaut zu sein... einzig der Weg über die Anderswelt, die Totenwelt, scheint der einzig mögliche Weg zu sein. Doch den kann nur Tyroon, der Vampir, nehmen. Wird er Dumbleore helfen können?

**29. Hermiones Plan**

Lucius rannte schwer atmend durch die recht dunklen Flure des Ministeriums. Immer wieder drehte er sich um, um zu horchen, ob er immer noch verfolgt wurde... und immer wieder hörte er die Stimmen seiner Verfolger, die ihm nachsetzten.

‚Warum nur? Warum?', fragte er sich nun schon zum hundersten Mal.

Alles hatte doch so wunderbar funktioniert. Der Plan war doch so einfach und so sicher gewesen. Natürlich hatte er von dem Ausbruch Fudge aus dem Gefängnis erfahren, nicht umsonst hatte ihn der dunkle Lord über Peter Pettigrew bestrafen lassen, doch Lucius war sich sicher gewesen, dass Fudge noch nicht in London angekommen sei, geschweige denn im Ministerium.

‚Und wenn er dann nach dem Tod seines Doppelgängers aufgetreten wäre, hätte man ihn gut und gerne für einen Betrüger und Doppelgänger halten und wieder verhaften können.'

Doch das er dann so plötzlich, kurz nach dem Tod des Doppelgängers, auftauchte und ihn, Lucius Malfoy, dann noch blossstellte, brachte ihn fast zur Weißglut.

‚Diese verdammte Umbridge... sie hätte man statt des Doppelgängers umbringen lassen sollen!', verfluchte Malfoy sich selbst und seinen Fehler, auf diese Person eingegangen zu sein.

„Hierher, hier herein!", rief ihm eine Stimme zu, als er in einen Gang lief, der in Richtung der Fahrstühle führte. Lucius Malfoy schaute verdutzt, wer ihm diese Möglichkeit sich verstecken zu können, offenbarte... und sah seinen Sohn, Draco. Schnell steuerte er den Raum an, dessen Tür Draco offen hielt und betrat diesen laut schnaubend.

„Danke, mein Sohn!"

„Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich habe dies wahrlich nicht für dich getan."

Lucius Malfoy, der sich leicht auf seine Knie abgestützt hatte, schaute verblüfft nach oben, direkt in Dracos Gesicht.

„Wie... du hast dies nicht für mich getan?"

„Wenn ich etwas für dich tun würde... würde ich dich augenblicklich töten, Vater!"

Wut und Zorn zeigten sich in Dracos Gesicht, aber vor allem Verachtung. Lucius Augen wurden schmal, als er seinen Sohn so sah.

„Mich töten? Du würdest mich töten wollen, Draco?"

„Ja, Vater... mit dem größten Vergnügen. Aber Mutter zuliebe, werde ich mich an dir nicht rächen, sondern dir eher helfen außer Landes zu fliehen."

„Warum kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich außer Landes fliehen werde?"

„Weil ich dich dazu zwingen werde, Vater. Mutter hat wegen dir schon zuviel leiden müssen. Nicht nur, dass du dich im Sommer gefangen und dich nach Askaban bringen lassen hast. Und uns damit überall in der Gesellschaft als ‚Verbrecher' und ‚Aussenstehende' abgestempelt hast. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie man auf uns herabgeschaut und uns _angespukt _hat? Uns, die Malfoys, eines der ältesten Zauberergeschlechter. Aber nein, dass kannst du dir ja nicht vorstellen, nicht wahr. Und jetzt, nachdem dein Plan vereitelt sein wird, glaubst du der dunkle Lord wird dich mit offenen Armen wieder aufnehmen, Vater? Er wird dich...nein, er wird uns, demütigen. Aber das wäre noch nicht das schlimmste..."

Draco schaute seinem Vater direkt in dessen Gesicht.

„Das Schlimmste ist, dass du meine Mutter auch noch quälen und ihren ‚Verrat' an dir bestrafen musstest. Sie, die immer zu dir stand, nie etwas gegen dich unternommen hat, obwohl du sie behandelt hast, als wäre sie dein Eigentum, dein Abfall. Sie hatte dich geliebt, Vater. GELIEBT. Doch dir war nur dein Besitz und deine Stellung wichtig... Nein, Vater, du wirst von heute an uns in Frieden lassen und wirst ins Ausland gehen. Damit wir von dir und deinesgleichen verschont bleiben. Es wird schon für uns schwer genug werden, dein Anwesen und Eigentum zu behalten und all deinen Geschäftspartnern klarzumachen, dass es sich weiter lohnt, ihr Geld mit uns weiter zu investieren."

Lucius schaute seinen Sohn an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen. Dann wurden seine Augen schmal und sein Mund bekam ein zynischen Lächeln.

„Und wie willst du mich zwingen, Sohn.? Du willst mich, deinen Vater, Lucius Malfoy, zwingen?"

Doch noch ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„**Crucio**!"

Unerwartete Schmerzen durchzuckten Lucius Körper. Er hatte nicht mit einem solchen Hass auf sich gerechnet.

„Das, Vater, könnte nur ein Vorgeschmack sein, was ich dir bieten kann. Aber ich weiß, dass du weit erfahrender und auch grausamer sein kannst, als ich es jetzt bin. Du könntest mich wahrscheinlich ohne große Mühe überwältigen und mich dann quälen. Doch dann würde es dich verraten... denn auch schon so werden in wenigen Minuten deine Häscher hier sein. Also, ich habe mir erlaubt mit deinen Beziehungen und Geldmittel einen Portschlüssel zu organisieren , der dich ins Ausland bringen wird. Es ist der einzigste Weg hier heraus. Doch ich warne dich... lasse dich niemals wieder bei Mutter sehen. Sonst werde ich dich schließlich noch töten müssen."

Noch einmal hob Draco Malfoy gegen seinen Vater seinen Zauberstab, ehe er schließlich ihm einen alten verbeulten Papierkorb hinwarf. Lucius schaute seinen Sohn an.

„Wir werden uns noch einmal wiedersehen, Draco... auch wenn ich sehe, dass du langsam zu einem Mann wirst... zu einem Mann, der mich stolz machen wird... werde ich dich eines Tages in nicht allzu langer Zukunft wiedersehen. Und solltest du mich dann immer noch töten wollen, dann fürchte mich, denn ich werde dir dann eine Lektion erteilen, wie du sie noch nie in deinem Leben bekommen hast."

Er richtete sich auf, grinste seinen Sohn an und berührte den Portschlüssel, der ihn in ein fremdes Land führen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Hallo?"

Vorsichtig schloss Hermione die Tür zu diesem fensterlosen Raum, den man Tyroon zugewiesen hatte. Eigentlich war es mehr eine Abstellkammer, aber die Gefahr, dass von irgendwo Sonnenlicht einfallen würde, hatte dazugeführt, dass man Tyroon diese Kammer unterhalb der Treppe anbieten musste.

Zögernd ging Hermione weiter und versuchte ihre Augen an die nächtlichen Schwärze des Zimmers anzupassen. Dann aber sah sie in die silbernen Augen des Vampirs.

„Ich dachte, du würdest schon eher kommen, kleine Hexe!", meinte Tyroon mit seiner totenhaften Stimme, die jeden Lebendigen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen konnte. Auch Hermione begann zu frösteln und rieb sich ihre Arme, als würde sie gerade plötzlich einem kalten Herbstwind ausgesetzt sein.

„Wie, wie meinen Sie das,... Tyroon?", fragte sie nervös nach.

„Wie ich das meine? Nun, als wir nach der Sitzung auseinander gingen, war außer euch alle sehr betrübt. Keiner konnte sich recht vorstellen, wie man diesem Harry und Dumbledore helfen könnte. Und das... obwohl ich weiß, wie man zur Quelle der Sul kommen kann. Keiner wusste eine Antwort... außer du? Oder irre ich mich da und du bist allein an mir interessiert?", sagte Tyroon, wobei er wieder seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog.

Tyroon konnte nicht sehen, dass Hermione leicht rot im Gesicht wurde, doch nach seinem Lachen zu urteilen, schien er die Reaktion von Hermione spüren zu können.

„Nein, nein... ich... nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, es interessiert mich schon, wie das so ist als Vampir... Ich kenne ja sonst keinen..."

„Zum Glück, kleine Hexe, zum Glück. Du wärst sonst sicher ein netter Happen für einen."

Hermione verschlug es kurz die Sprache.

Dann fuhr sie allerdings mutig weiter, "... aber deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich habe nicht vor einen solchen Weg zu gehen... ähm... aber ich wollte wissen, ob Sie vorhaben, zu Dumbledore und Harry zu gehen und sie zu unterstützen."

„Warum sollte ich dies tun?", fragte Tyroon langsam nach. Es schien als sei er plötzlich gelangweilt... doch auch Hermione erkannte in seiner Stimme ein leichtes verräterisches Zittern, als würde der Vampir eine gewissen Erregung verbergen wollen.

„Warum Sie das tun sollen? Aber..."

„Was aber? Was habe ICH davon, Dumbledore zu helfen? Oder diesem Harry? Ich bin ein Geschöpf der Nacht. Ein totes Wesen. Gestorben vor einigen Jahren. Ich lebe nur noch, weil mich meine Rache am Leben hielt... und mein Hunger. Ja, mein Hunger nach Blut, dem Elixier des Lebens. Du willst doch wissen, wie es so ist als Vampir. Zunächst habe ich mich verflucht... doch dann begann die Jagd nach den Geschöpfen des Lebens mir Spaß zu machen. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, wenn man das Opfer riechen kann, wenn es noch mehr Blut durch seinen Körper jagt und sein Adrenalin in die Höhe steigt. Wenn man seine Angst spürt. Und dann... wenn man es schließlich gestellt hat und es sich ergibt, dem Tod... es ist ein Blutrausch, der uns Vampire antreibt. Aber das kann nur ein Vampir verstehen..."

Tyroon begann zu schweigen. Hermione schaute Tyroon an und wieder lief ihr ein grausiges Gefühl den Rücken hinab, als sie über Traves und Wilkes nachdachte.

„Sie... Sie haben sie vollkommen leergesaugt, nicht wahr?"

„Wen... oh, du meinst Traves und Wilkes; die beiden, die einst meinen Vater umbrachten... ja, doch dies tat ich sehr, sehr langsam... so dass sie es spürten, wie ihr Lebenslicht langsam ausging. Ich wollte, dass sie es spüren, wie es ist, so hilflos zu sein, wie ich es einst war."

Hermione begann zu zittern, doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.

„Aber... aber diese beiden waren doch nur die Handlanger Voldemorts. Er hat den Tod eures Vaters beauftragt. Oder ihn gebilligt. Er ließ die McKinnons töten. Müssten Sie sich nicht auch an ihm rächen?"

Tyroon begann noch breiter zu lächeln.

„Sehr klug, kleine Hexe, sehr klug. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, wann du dieses Argument bringen wirst, um mich zu überreden. Und du hast recht... meine Rache ist noch längst nicht beendet. Aber dennoch... es ist meine Rache, die mich zur Quelle bringen wird, nicht eine Heldentat. Wenn, dann werde ich nur der Rache wegen hingehen. Ob Dumbledore oder dieser Harry Potter dabei gerettet werden, ist mir völlig egal."

„Aber mir nicht!", entfuhr es Hermione.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, kleine Hexe. Vor allem Harry liegt dir sehr am Herzen, nicht wahr... und mit Herzen, meine ich auch... HERZEN..."

Hermione sog die kalte Luft ein, die sich scheinbar in dieser Kammer hielt. Wie konnte dieses Wesen ihre geheimsten Gedanken wissen... konnte er ihre Gedanken lesen?

Tyroon begann leicht zu lachen, als würde Hermiones Reaktion ihn irgendwie erfreuen.

„Die Menschen sind so leicht zu durchschauen. Ein Wort zur richtigen Stelle und schon erhöht sich der Blutdruck, das Herz beginnt heftiger zu schlagen und der Mensch scheidet entsprechende Hormone aus. Kleine Hexe, all dies kann ich jetzt bei dir spüren, kann ich bei dir _riechen_. Da brauche ich keinen einzigen Gedanken von dir zu lesen, um das von dir zu erfahren. Doch um so reizvoller ist es, wenn man es erst aus einem herauskitzeln muss, weil dieser Mensch seine Gefühle sehr gut unter Kontrolle hat. Doch ich habe mit meiner These wohl nicht ganz unrecht gehabt, nicht wahr, kleine Hexe?"

Hermione versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen und begann tief einzuatmen, während Tyroon noch weiter vor sich herkicherte.

„Nun, Sie werden also die Quelle der Sul aufsuchen?"

Tyroon lächelte weiter und sah Hermione mit seinen silberfarbenen Augen direkt an. Hermione schien, als würde sie von diesem Blick aufgespießt werden.

„Jetzt wird es sehr interessant. Ja... ich werde in den nächsten Stunden zu Quelle aufbrechen. Warum?"

Hermione schluckte. Konnte dieses Wesen vielleicht doch ihre Gedanken lesen? Wenn ja, warum fragte es dann noch nach? War es eben noch lausig kalt in dieser Kammer gewesen, so schien nun Hermione zu schwitzen. Schnell wischte sie die schweißnassen Hände an ihrem Umhang ab.

„Weil ich... weil ich Sie fragen wollte, ob ich Sie begleiten könnte?"

Tyroon hielt inne. Sein Lächeln war wie weggewischt. Die Augen wurden schmal, als er Hermione weiter betrachtete.

„Ich sagte schon vorhin, dass ich niemanden zu einem Vampir, zu einem Wiedergänger machen werde... niemanden, und ich meine dies auch so. NIEMAND soll das erfahren, was ich erleiden musste. Auch nicht dann, wenn eine junge verrückte kleine Hexe ihr Herz an einem anderen jungen Mann verloren hat."

Hermione schluckte laut.

„Das... das hatte ich auch nicht gemeint..."

„Wie hast du es dann gemeint?", fragte Tyroon zum ersten Mal überrascht.

„Nun... ich hatte mich gefragt, ob es nicht noch andere Wege geben kann, durch...", wieder schluckte Hermione laut, als sei es verwerflich ihre Gedanken auszusprechen. Leise, leiser als zuvor, fuhr sie fort",... die andere Welt zu gelangen, ohne... ohne darin gefangen zu bleiben."

Tyroon lehnte sich zurück und musterte Hermione, sagte aber nichts. Hermione atmete noch einmal tief ein, ehe sie in einem fast wissenschaftlichen Ton weitersprach.

„Nun, ich habe mal in einem Buch gelesen,... ich glaube es war sogar das Buch von Gilderoy Lockhart, Abstecher mit Vampiren'... das Vampirspeichel eine Chemikalie beinhaltet, die einen Rauschzustand hervorruft. Dies soll der Grund sein, warum so viele Opfer nach einem kurzem Biss oder Kuss eines Vampirs von diesem abhängig werden... und sich sehnen, endlich entweder auch ein Vampir zu werden oder von diesem endgültig ausgesaugt zu werden... Diese Stelle hat mich nicht losgelassen, denn wenn das stimmt und man den Vampirspeichel nun zum Beispiel mit Ayahuasca mischt und einen Zaubertrank daraus herstellt, dann..."

Wieder stockte sie kurz, ehe sie fortfuhr...

„... ist es vielleicht möglich, in eine endsprechende ‚Trance' zu geraten. Schamanen in Russland haben nun über diese Arten von Trance berichtet, dass es möglich wäre, den Körper zu verlassen und in die Totenwelt oder an andere Orte zu wandern. Dabei... sollte ihr Astralkörper, also das Etwas was wanderte, die gleichen Fähigkeiten besitzen, wie der eigentliche Körper. Allerdings gelang es nur den erfahrenden Schamanen wieder in ihren Körper zurückzukehren. Aber, mit einem Teil eines... eines Wiedergängers... dem Speichel... könnte dies nun... vielleicht auch bei mir klappen. Ich könnte Sie dorthin begleiten... und könnte Harry und Dumbledore zur Seite stehen."

Hermione schaute nun nach unten. Sie wunderte sich eigentlich selbst für den Mut, den sie aufgebracht hatte, dies Tyroon zu sagen. Hätte Harry ihr so etwas vorgeschlagen, hätte sie es ihm verboten; ihn davon abgehalten. Doch sie wusste, dass es ihr möglich war diesen Trank herzustellen. Es war eine gefährliche Reise, dass wusste sie. Nicht umsonst gab es sehr viele Warnungen vor solchen Trancereisen. Egal, ob sie nun bei den Indianern in Nordamerika, bei den Indios in Südamerika oder den russischen Schamanen durchgeführt wurden. Eine Trancereise durch die Welt der Toten konnte weit gefährlicher sein, als sie sich das jetzt dachte. Und doch... Hermione hatte das Gefühl, nur so könnte Harry und Dumbledore letztendlich gerettet werden.

Tyroon schwieg... ehe er wieder zu lächeln begann.

„Du hast mich wirklich überrascht, kleine Hexe. Wirklich... mein Bruder hatte recht, du bist etwas besonderes. Niemand wäre wirklich auf solch ein Idee gekommen. Aber was ist, wenn du es nicht schaffst wieder in deinen Körper zurückzukommen? Wenn du... ein Geist bleibt... oder weniger als ein Geist... willst du wirklich dieses Risiko eingehen?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht ungefährlich. Ich weiß es... und hätte es Harry oder Ron, meine Freunde, vorgeschlagen, ich hätte alles getan, um ihnen diesen Gedanken auszureden. Aber... es ist die einzige Möglichkeit dorthin zukommen, ohne sein Leben wegzuwerfen, ohne sich selbst endscheidend zu schädigen. Ich kann es euch nicht erklären, aber... ich weiß, dass mich Harry braucht. Das er ohne mich verloren ist. Sie können über mich lachen und sagen, dass sind nur die Gedanken einer... eines verrückten Mädchens, die nur Flausen und... diesen Jungen im Kopf hat. Aber ich WEIß es...wirklich.

Hermione zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Was ich dabei brauche, ist ein Führer. Jemand, der mich auf dem kürzesten Weg zur Quelle bringt... und zurück. Wollen Sie dieser sein?"

Tyroon schaute abermals Hermione an. Fast schien sich ein menschlicher Zug in seinem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln, der aber nach wenigen Minuten verschwand. Wieder wurde das Gesicht des Vampirs ausdrucksloser.

„Nun gut, wenn du es schaffst mich zu begleiten, dann soll es so sein. Aber ich werde nicht auf dich warten, wenn du dich in der Anderswelt verlaufen hast, kleine Hexe. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Hermione nickte und sah, wie der Vampir wieder anfing zu lächeln.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Willkommen, Harry Potter... willkommen in meiner noch recht armseligen Unterkunft."

Lord Voldemort schaute mit seinen roten Augen Harry aufmerksam an und musterte ihn, während er seine Arme öffnete, als würde er Harry sogleich umarmen oder ihm die Pracht dieser Gruft aufs Wärmste empfehlen. Harry lief bei der Stimme ein Schaudern über den Rücken... und er bemerkte, dass auch Angelika so empfand.

„Ah... und das Fräulein Reiner haben Sie gleich mitgebracht, Brendan,... sehr schön. So wie es sein sollte. Sehr gute Arbeit, Brendan, ich kann mich wirklich auf Sie verlassen."

„Danke, Meister, danke."

Brendan bedankte sich, indem er seinen Kopf so tief wie möglich neigte und sich dabei auf ein Knie niederließ. Harry blieb stehen und schaute sich in der Grotte um. Sie war von überall mit Fackeln und Kerzen ausgeleuchtet. Durch die Wandkacheln und den Marmor hatte die Grotte eine noch kältere Ausstrahlung als wenn die Wände noch unbehandelt wären. Zu seiner rechten konnte er im Fackelschein ein größeres Becken voller Wasser sehen, welches durch einen kleinen Springbrunnen genau in der Mitte des Beckens gespeist wurde. Inmitten des Springbrunnen stand eine steinerne lebensgroße Figur einer römischen Frau, die bekleidet war mit einer Toga und in der linken Hand eine Lanze hielt, während sie mit der rechten Hand in Richtung des hinteren Beckenrandes zeigte. Dort befand sich ein zusätzlicher Tempel, der leicht zerstört war und dessen vordere Säulen umgekippt auf dem Boden lagen. Harry hatte diesen Tempel schon einmal gesehen... als Lord Voldemort dort stand und auf den Rücken jener Frau starrte, die so wundervoll gesungen hatte. Harrys Blick schweifte weiter in Richtung Tempel... und sah schließlich Dumbledore und Tonks. Beide waren weiterhin in ihren Bewegungen eingefroren, wobei Dumbledore noch immer auf der Säule saß, während Tonks versuchte in seine, Harrys, Richtung zu fliehen. Der restliche Tempel war in Dunkelheit gehüllt, doch Harry ahnte, dass sich die Frau noch immer dort aufhielt.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, hast du deinen ‚_ehemaligen_' Schulleiter bereits erkannt. Er hatte mich auch aufgesucht, allerdings aus eigenen Antrieb, um zu verhindern, dass ich mittels der Quelle der Sul, die unter jenem Becken liegt und den Springbrunnen speist, jenes Wasser herstellen kann, welches mir meine Sterblichkeit nehmen wird. Doch nicht nur, dass er zu spät kam... er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich auch hier Verbündete habe, die selbst einem Dumbledore zu mächtig erscheinen. Zudem...", Lord Voldemort verzog sein fast schon nicht mehr menschliches Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, so dass er noch grausiger aussah,"... lief er inmitten dieser Falle hinein. Er sieht doch so friedvoll aus, wie er dort auf der Säule sitzt, nicht wahr... doch nun zu euch... du kannst dir sicher denken, warum ich euch beide hierher bringen ließ?"

Lord Voldemort erhob sich von dem thronähnlichem Stuhl, der, wie Harry nun sehen konnte, aus den Knochen eines Drachen zu bestehen schienen. Durch die leichte Erhebung vor einem Portal eines deutlich größeren Gebäudes, welches sich an den Thron anschloss, schaute er auf Harry und Angelika hinunter, die sich an Harrys Arm festkrallte, so dass ihm dieser schon erheblich weh tat.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht!", sagte Harry und versuchte dabei seiner Stimme eine gewisse Festigkeit zu geben.

Wieder schien Lord Voldemort ihn anzugrinsen.

„Nun, ich dachte mir, dass Fräulein Reiner zunächst ihre magischen Attribute, den Armring des Bladud und das Auge des Odins, mir überlässt, ehe ich mich von euch beiden verabschieden werde."

„Warum sollte sie dies tun. Und... wo wollt ihr hingehen?"

„Sehr lustig, Potter, sehr lustig. Du weißt, was ich meine. So wie ich denke, hat dir nun Professor Dumbledore von jener Prophezeiung berichtet, mit der mein Schicksal mit dem deinen verknüpft ist. Nicht wahr!"

Harry spürte einen plötzlichen Druck in seinem Kopf, als wollte jemand mit Hilfe eines heißen Messers in ihn eindringen. Harry wusste, dass Lord Voldemort seine Anstrengungen in Harrys Kopf zu kommen auch wesentlich weniger grob durchführen könnte, doch schien es ihm nun, da sein Gegner so vollkommen unerfahren war, eine riesige Freude zu machen, diesen Angriff auf Harrys Gedanken und Erinnerungen so schmerzvoll wie möglich durchzuführen. Harry versuchte sich diesem Angriff zu entziehen... doch schon schienen Gedanken und Erinnerungen aus ihm herauszusprudeln.

‚**_Konzentriere dich, Harry! Atme tief durch und konzentriere dich_**!'

Harry hörte diese Stimme ziemlich leise, als er wieder einmal beinahe von Ripper, der Lieblingsdogge von Tante Magda, angefallen und in die Wade gezwickt wurde, weil er nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Umkreis dieses Hundes gekommen war. Er begann sich zu konzentrieren... er begann sich auf den Unterricht von Severus Snape zu konzentrieren, wie jener ihn, Harry, immer in diesen Oklumentikstunden gequält hatte. Und dann... war der Druck des heißen Messers plötzlich vorbei.

„Interessant, Potter, interessant. Nun, Severus war schon immer ein fähiger Zauberer, Potter. Leider hat er sich entschlossen, mir nicht mehr zu dienen... aber das wird für ihn im Augenblick zum Verhängnis werden, dafür wird schon Lucius Malfoy sorgen. Schade, ich hätte gern noch etwas aus deiner Kindheit erfahren, Potter. Sie war wohl nicht so schön, nicht wahr?"

Harry versuchte seine Bitterkeit bei diesen Worten hinunterzuschlucken und weiterhin seinen Kopf von allen unwichtigen Gedanken zu leeren, denn er wusste, das erneute Wut oder Angst Lord Voldemort nur abermals dazu bringen würde, in seinen Kopf einzudringen. Er wollte nicht, dass Lord Voldemort erführe, dass er die gesamte Prophezeiung wusste, dass Dumbledore ihm diese vor wenigen Wochen gezeigt hatte.

„Nun, Potter, du weißt doch von der Prophezeiung?"

„Und wenn?"

Lord Voldemort schürzte wieder seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

„Dann weißt du auch, warum ich dich töten wollte... und deine Eltern, die dich beschützen wollten, getötet habe. Dein Vater war ein Narr. Mutig, ja, aber dennoch ein Narr. Obwohl... schon einmal hatte er mich herausgefordert und mich empfindlich gestört. Aber damals war ich unvorbereitet gewesen und konnte ihm nicht so entgegentreten, wie es für einen solchen Wurm nötig gewesen wäre."

„Mein Vater war kein WURM!", stieß Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen ihm entgegen.

‚**_Harry, lasse dich nicht provozieren. Konzentriere dich_**!', hörte er wieder mahnend die Stimme.

Harry erschrak. Wen hörte er dort? Wem gehörte diese Stimme? Er drehte sich um und sah in Richtung von Dumbledore. Sollte er... nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Und doch... und doch schien es ihm, als hätte in diesem Augenblick Dumbledore ihm leicht vergnügt zugeblinzelte. Aber dies konnte in dem Fackelschein auch nur eine Täuschung sein. Sein freundliches und warmes Lächeln schien jedenfalls auf seinem Gesicht eingebrannt zu sein und gab Harry erneut Mut.

„Nun, er war jedenfalls ein solcher Narr, dass er seinen Freunden vertraute und sich mir entgegenstellte, als ich zu seinem Sohn wollte."

„Mut ist nicht närrisch!"

„Ha, wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Sicher, sein Können war schon beeindruckend... aber im Verhältnis zu mir war er ein WURM. Ich konnte ihn mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite fegen, ohne von ihm aufgehalten zu werden."

„Und dennoch hast du es nicht fertig gebracht, mich zu töten!"

„Ja, Potter, das ist richtig. Ich hatte nicht mit der Liebe einer Mutter gerechnet... und mich nicht mit ihrem Zauber befasst. Aber dies ist Geschichte, Potter. Ihr Zauber gilt nicht mehr. Er wirkt nicht mehr auf mich. So, dass ich dich ohne Schwierigkeiten töten kann... und werde. So wie das Schicksal es wohl vorrausgesehen hat. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich selbst töten muss... oder ob du die Hand eines meiner Handlanger oder Werkzeuge getötet werden musst... denn leider sind mir die letzten Worte der Prophezeiung nicht bekannt. Dir auch nicht, nicht wahr?"

Harry versuchte nicht an jene Prophezeiung zu denken, die er damals in Dumbledores Zimmer gehört hatte, doch wie von selbst durchschossen jene Worte seinen Kopf.

‚_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen_... **_HARRY NICHT_**!'

Wieder hörte er die Stimme laut in seinem Kopf. Harry blinzelte überrascht und starrte Lord Voldemort an, der nun weit ärgerlicher war als zuvor. Harry erkannte, dass Voldemort abermals versucht hatte, in Harrys Kopf zu kommen um dort wichtige Informationen zu erhalten und diesmal dies weitaus wirkungsvoller getan hatte. Diesmal hatte Harry diesen Angriff kaum gespürt und war fast in die Falle Voldemorts geraten, die jener aufgebaut hatte. Nur wieder jene Stimme hatte Harry gerettet mehr von der Prophezeiung zu verraten, jenen Teil, den Lord Voldemort noch nicht kannte.

Lord Voldemort schaute sich mit einem bösen Blick um, als würde er denjenigen suchen, der verhinderte, dass Harry ihm, Lord Voldemort, seine Geheimnisse verriet.

„Nun... ich sehe man hat dich gut vorbereitet. Aber das ist auch egal... denn hier wird dir während deines Aufenthaltes niemand helfen. Doch bevor wir unsere kleine ‚Unterhaltung' fortsetzen, nehme ich doch mal Fräulein Reiners hübschen Schmuck an mich."

Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand, in der plötzlich ein Zauberstab weilte, rief er den Armring zu sich. Angelika seufzte auf, als der Armring sich von ihrem Körper löste.

„Ein wunderschönes Stück. Bladud war ein Narr, dass er sich umgebracht hat. Mit diesem magischen Schmuck und seiner Langlebigkeit hätte er noch heute eine wichtige Rolle in der Gesellschaft spielen können. Aber er war eben auch ein Narr. Nun, wo ist der Auge des Odins, junges Fräulein aus Deutschland?"

Angelika schluckte laut, doch Harry griff ein.

„Wir... wir sind einem Golem begegnet. Er war mit der Bruderschaft der Sonne zusammen und hat auf Angelika aufgepasst. Er hat das Auge an sich genommen."

Lord Voldemort schaute Harry nachdenklich an.

„Stimmt das, Brendan?"

„Es ist möglich, Meister. Wir mussten vor diesem Golem fliehen."

Lord Voldemort schaute weiter durchdringend Harry und dann Angelika an.

„Nun gut, wie steht es um seinen Zauberstab?"

„Er hatte keinen bei sich!", erwiderte Brendan... allerdings sehr unsicher.

„**Accio**."

In diesem Moment flog Harrys Zauberstab aus der Robe in Voldemorts Hände.

„Wie leichtsinnig, Brendan. Wirklich... aber, es ist ja nichts passiert. Zudem... was solltest du schon tun mit deinem Zauberstab."

Voldemort nahm ihn und steckte ihn weg, ehe er auf etwas zeigte, was hinter Voldemort war.

Harry drehte sich überrascht um und sah, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew und weitere vier Todesser, die ihre Zauberstäbe im Anschlag hatten.

„Hättest du ihn gezogen, Potter, dann wären meine Diener sehr erfreut gewesen. Nicht wahr Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix Lestrange grinste Harry an, sagte aber nichts.

„Nun... ich denke mir, wir werden unsere lieben Gäste ein wenig Entspannung und Zerstreuung bieten. Brendan... dir steht es zu, sie dorthin zu begleiten."

„Ja, Meister!"

Brendan, der noch immer vor Voldemort kniete zog wieder seinen Zauberstab und bohrte diesen Harry in den Rücken.

„Vorwärts!"

Schnell bugsierte er Harry und Angelika in Richtung des kleinen Tempels, von dem nur ein schmaler Pfad zum anderen Gebäude führte. Harry ahnte, dass er bald jene Gestalt zu sehen bekam, die auch schon Dumbledores Verhängnis geworden war. Doch seines Sträubens den Pfad zu gehen, konnte er sich kaum gegen Brendan und seinen Zauberstab durchsetzen.

„Ich glaube, das reicht Brendan... er ist nahe genug. Nun, Potter, willst du uns nicht deine Geheimnisse von selbst offenbaren... oder müssen wir vielleicht ein wenig nachhelfen?"

Einige der Todesser kicherten vor sich hin.

„Nein... ich werde euch nichts verraten, was ihr vielleicht nicht wisst."

„Gut... wie du willst. Peter, schlagt bitte den Gong."

„Meister..."

„Peter! Wollt ihr mir etwa..."

„Nein, Meister, natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur..."

„Peter... du sollst nicht denken. Du sollst handeln... also... oder wollt ihr Potter und seiner hübschen Freundin Beistand leisten?"

Peter Pettigrew schüttelte sich ängstlich.

„Nein, Meister, nein, wirklich nicht."

Er griff zu dem Gong, den er trug und schlug auf ihn ein. Ein dunkler Ton durchdrang die Grotte... und im nächsten Moment konnte Harry eine Bewegung in dem kleinen Tempel sehen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond: **Vielen Dank für deine Reviews, insbesondere natürlich für das hunderste. Vielen Dank auch für deine Beurteilung der Pressekonferenz. Schön, das sie dir gefällt. Wie du lesen konntest, hat sich somit der Orden etwas befreien können. Lucius wird wohl so schnell nicht mehr nach England kommen können... und er kann somit auch nicht so schnell Lord Voldemort Rechenschaft abgeben. Zum einen ist Voldemort also gescheitert. Nun, sehen wir weiter, was alles noch so passiert. Jedenfalls ist der Show-Down eingeleitet. Zu Grindelwald... ja, seine Zombiearmee wäre grusselig gewesen. Gut, dass Dumbledore und die anderen Zauberer dies beenden konnten. Aber es passte so wahnsinnig gut in jene Zeit. Und das du mal ein Kapitel verschwitzt... kein Problem, so hast du ja gleich zwei zu lesen.

**Torence: **Deine Kekse schmecken einfach phantastisch...'gg'... Danke für dein Review, liebe Grossnichte. Schön, dass die Geschichte dir immer noch so gut gefällt. Ja, ich glaube Kingsley hatte sich die Pressekonferenz auch nicht so vorgestellt. Aber manchmal kommt es eben so wie man es sich gar nicht vorstellen mag. Tyroon...ja wir werden von ihm noch einiges hören. Er ist mystisch... und er bleibt zynisch... aber er ist dann doch nicht so wie er sich vielleicht selbst sieht. Aber du wirst sehen. ( Limo mag ich, aber auch Wein und Kaffee ( inc. Cappuchino)).

**Nell: **Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Manchmal hat man eben kaum Zeit. Um so mehr erfreut es mich natürlich, wenn die Geschichte dir auch weiterhin gefällt... und du dich dann meldest. ( Was nicht heißt, dass jemand dem die Geschichte nicht gefällt sich hier nicht melden sollte... Kritik ist sehr wichtig). Jedenfalls habe ich mich riesig gefreut, das die Geschichte dich so fesselte, dass du sie in einem Schwung weitergelesen hast. Ich hoffe, das meine Geschichtsfäden alle schließlich , auch in deinem Sinne, gelöst werden. Jedenfalls braucht ihr darauf nicht mehr lange zu warten. Danke für dein Review.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Schamanen und Trance

Das Wort Schamane stammt ursprünglich aus Sibirien , genauer aus dem mandschu-tungusischen Gebiet ab und gelangte über das Russische in den ethnologischen Wortschatz. Das ursprüngliche tungusische Wort "saman" (xaman) leitet sich von dem Verb "scha wissen" her, "schaman" heißt also jemand, der weiß, wissend, ein Wissender ist. Ähnlichkeiten zum palischen "schamana", das soviel wie "buddhistischer Mönch, Asket" bedeutet, sind nicht zufällig. In Europa wurde der Schamane auch gern "Kam"( Türkei), "Noita" ( Lappen), "tietöjö"( Finnen) oder "taltos" ( Ungarn) genannt und wurde in Europa gleichgesetzt mit Zauberer, Medizinmann/frau, Hexendoktor oder Magier. V.N.Basilov (1981) definiert es folgendermaßen: „Schamanismus ist ein Kult, dessen zentrale Idee der Glaube an die Fähigkeit einiger Individuen ist, von Geistern erwählt zu sein, um mit ihnen in einem Zustand der Ekstase zu kommunizieren und die Funktionen eines Mittlers zwischen den Welten der Geister und der des jeweiligen menschlichen Kollektivs einzunehmen."

Ein Schamane ist also ein Auserwählter von Geister, die ihn lehren in Trance zu fallen und auf Seelenreise zu gehen. Er arbeitet immer im Auftrag und zum Wohl der Gemeinschaft, in der er lebt. Die Fähigkeit der Seele, sich vom Körper zu lösen und auf Reisen zu gehen ist eines der wichtigsten Merkmale eines Schamanen.

Bei der neuropsychologische „Trance"- Forschung geht heute davon aus, dass man mehrere übergreifende Phasen der Trance unterscheiden kann. Diese müssen nicht zwangsläufig alle durchlaufen werden. Zu Beginn der Trance treten häufig geometrische Formen wie Punkte, Zickzackstreifen, Gitter, Reihen paralleler Linien, gebündelte Kurven, etc., auf, die zudem leuchtende Farben annehmen, flimmern, vibrieren, sich ausdehnen oder zusammenziehen oder miteinander vermischen können. Man könnte dies als erste Stufe der Erkenntnis deuten, dass alles - wie es die Auffassung im schamanischen Weltbild ist - belebt ist und dies mit der Analogie des Ein- und Ausatmens (dehnen-zusammenziehen) verbindet. Schließlich, nachdem man viele Geräusche wahrnimmt, kommt man schließlich zu einer Art Strudel oder Tunnel, in den man hineingezogen wird. Am Ende dieses Tunnels erstrahlt ein helles Licht. Die Seiten dieses Tunnels können mit den schon beschriebenen geometrischen Formen geschmückt sein. Auch Menschen und Tiere, andere Wesen oder Gegenstände können in diesen Mustern auftauchen. Wenn man den Tunnel am Ende verlässt, findet man sich in der Anderswelt mit ihren Wesen und Bewohnern wieder.

Ayahuasca

Die Inkas nannten sie "Weinrebe der Seelen" oder "Peitsche der Toten". So blumig und phantasievoll wie die Namengebung sind auch die zahlreichen Sagen und Legenden, die sich um die geheimnisumwobene Pflanze ranken. Ayahuasca nennt sich der Zaubertrank, der seit alters her von den Indígena - Bewohnern am Oberlauf des Amazonas zu rituellen Zwecken verwendet wird und der erreichen soll, dass sich nach der Einnahme die Seele vom Körper trennt.

Der Begriff Ayahuasca stammt aus der Quechua Sprache und bedeutet so viel wie "Liane der Geister". Aus Stengeln, Blättern und Wurzeln der Liane Banisteriopsis Caapi wird ein bitter schmeckender Trank hergestellt. 1851 wurde die Liane im brasilianischen Dschungel vom britischen Botaniker Richard Spruce identifiziert und erforscht. Zwei Jahre später wies er in seiner Veröffentlichung "Notes Of A Botanist On The Amazon And The Andes" auf die halluzinogene Wirkung der Pflanze hin, schob diese allerdings auf beigemischte Zusätze. Erst 1966 wurden die von Spruce nach Europa gebrachten Pflanzenteile genauer untersucht, und die stark psychoaktiv wirkenden Alkaloide Harmin, Harmalin, D-Tetrahydroharmin sowie N,N-Dimethyltryptamin als Verursacher des Rauschzustandes erkannt. Die Wirkung dieser Substanzen kann unvermindert stark eintreten und auch zu erheblichen Schädigungen führen.


	30. Die Sirene

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff und alle anderen Anwesenden von Pettigrew getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, dem Auge Odins, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika Reiner zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandte Angelika vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde. Bladud überlebte entstellt auf Grund des Ringes und konnte erst durch die Quelle der Göttin Sul wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerlangen. Als der Phönixorden durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder, wie Arthur Weasley, inhaftieren lassen kann, erheblich geschwächt wird und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry und Angelika beinahe in die Hände der neugegründeten Polizeitruppe, der SET. Diese wird von Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy geführt. Nur durch Glück entgehen Harry und Angelika dem Zugriff dieser SET, wobei sie in die Hand des dubiosen Schankwirtes Joe Ball geraten, der Angelika an deutsche militante Zauberer, die Bruderschaft der Sonne, verkauft. Harry, von Mundungus Fletcher befreit, schließt sich ihm, George und dem Ordensmitglied Brendan an, um sie zu befreien. Neil, Ron und Hermione, die sich dieser Befreiungsaktion anschließen wollen, werden von Todessern abgefangen. Ron kann dabei entfliehen, gerät aber später in die Hände der Bruderschaft, während Hermione den verletzten Neil vor den Todessern verteidigt. Als sie fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, Tyroon, ein Vampir, zur Hilfe. Jener tötet Dolohov und Traves, die einst Neils und Tyroons Vater getötet haben. Mit Tyroons Hilfe kann Hermione Neil nach Warwick, dem neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen.

Arthur Weasley, der mit Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenem richtigen Cornelius Fudge aus einem Gefängnis entkommen kann, will mit Hilfe der Auroren auf einer Pressekonferenz, die vom falschen Fudge einberufen wurde, die Machenschaften Voldemorts aufdecken. Was er nicht verhindern kann, ist nicht nur, dass dieser falsche Fudge den Orden des Phönix weiter in Misskredit bringt, sondern dass Lucius Malfoy durch einen unter einem Imperius-Fluch stehenden Snape diesen falschen Fudge umbringen lässt, damit er noch weitere Macht in die Hände bekommt. Doch als dann der richtige Fudge vor der Presse auftaucht, wird der ‚Umsturz' zur Farce. Während Lucius Malfoy durch die Mithilfe seines Sohnes Draco aus England fliehen kann, wird Dolores Umbridge überwältigt.

Währenddessen reist Dumbledore nach Bath, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch dabei gerät er in eine Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der Ron und Angelika befreit, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit. Er fällt in einen komatösen Zustand, aus dem er nur durch Angelika Türkis wieder zu sich kommt. Zusammen mit Brendan und Ron will er Angelika in Sicherheit bringen. Doch was Harry nicht weiß, ist, dass Brendan nicht nur ein Verräter, sondern auch der Neffe seines ehemaligen Hogwartslehrer Professor Quirrell ist. Aus Rache über dessen Tod bringt Brendan Harry und Angelika zu Voldemort. Dieser versucht mit Hilfe der Legilimentik herauszufinden, ob Harry mehr von der Prophezeiung weiß, doch durch einen Unbekannten und dessen Stimme kann Harry sich den Geistesangriffen zu Wehr setzen. Schließlich setzt Voldemort Harry jener Gestalt aus, die schon Dumbledore zugesetzt hatte.

Währenddessen treffen sich in Warwick Hermione, Ginny, Mundungus und Remus, sowie Tyroon um über eine Hilfe von Dumbledore und Harry zu reden. Doch der Weg zur Quelle scheint verbaut zu sein... einzig der Weg über die Anderswelt, die Totenwelt, scheint der einzig mögliche Weg zu sein. Doch den kann körperlich nur Tyroon, der Vampir, nehmen. Hermione, durch eigene Gefühle zu Harry getrieben, arbeitet einen Plan aus, wie sie Tyroon begleiten kann.

**30. Die Sirene**

Langsam konnte Harry nun im Fackelschein auch die Gestalt sehen, die sich aus dem Tempel der Göttin Sul auf Harry und Angelika zu bewegte. Diese Gestalt war eindeutig eine Frau. Sie besaß lange schwarze Haare und ein hübsches Gesicht. Eine lange weiße Toga verhüllte den restlichen Körper der Frau, die nun am Eingang des Tempels stehen blieb und sich umsah.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, Potter. Möchtest du uns noch etwas wichtiges mitteilen?", fragte Voldmort leicht höhnisch nach.

„Ich werde dir nichts sagen... warum auch, von mir wirst du nichts erfahren."

„Gut... dann lasst sie beginnen!", sagte Lord Voldmort und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„** Chelys Creo** "

Aus dem Nichts entstand ein fast durchsichtiger Vorhang, der Voldemort und seine Todesser von Harry, Angelika und der Frau trennte. Dann hob Voldemort erneut seinen Zauberstab:

„**Liberis**"

In diesem Moment schien die Frau in dem Tempel weit mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu besitzen als zuvor. Sie schüttelte sich und schrie voller Lust auf. Mit Grauen konnte Harry feststellen, dass diese Frau keine normalen Hände besaß, sondern eher Klauen, die ihn an einen Raubvogel erinnern ließen.

„Wer ist diese Frau?", fragte Angelika furchtsam nach. Noch immer klammerte sie sich an Harry fest, als würde nur er sie vor allem hier beschützen können.

„Ich weiß es nicht... aber sie war es, die ich von hinten sehen konnte... und die Dumbledore in diese Falle laufen ließ", erwiderte er leise und zeigte auf Dumbledore und Tonks. Harry konnte das Erschauern Angelikas spüren. Das er am Ende des Tempels nun auch noch abgenagte Knochen eines Menschen erkannt hatte, mochte er Angelika erst recht nicht erzählen. Die Frau streckte sich abermals, blickte dann um sich und erkannte Harry und Angelika. Obwohl sie wirklich schön anzusehen war, besaß sie aber auch ein bedrohlichen und grausamen Zug um ihren Mund. Und als sie Harry und Angelika begann anzulächeln, stockte abermals Harrys Herz. Statt normale weiße Zähne zu besitzen, besaß diese Gestalt spitzzulaufende Hauer, die ohne Schwierigkeiten einem Menschen bei lebendigem Leibe das Fleisch vom Knochen reißen konnte.

„Oh, mein Gott, wer... was ist sie?"

Auch Angelika hatte die Zähne gesehen und war einen Schritt nach hinten ausgewichen.

„Ihr werdet euch vielleicht fragen, wer mein Gast sein mag. Nun, sie heißt Ligeia und ist eine Sirene", erwiderte Voldemort sehr vergnügt, wobei seine Stimme durch den Vorhang ein wenig dumpf sich anhörte.

„Eine was?", fragte Harry nach, doch in diesem Moment begann die Frau... oder das Wesen an zu singen. Es war wunderschön... so klar und rein, das es Harry im Herz erfreute. Auch Angelikas ängstlicher Blick wich der Bewunderung, ja der Verzückung.

„Wie wunderbar... diese Stimme ist so schön!"

„Ja!", hauchte Harry.

Verzückt blickte er in Richtung der Sirene. Dieses Geschöpf sah zwar wild aus, doch ihr Gesang war so lieblich, dass es fast Harrys Atem verschlug. Langsam, ganz langsam begann er sich dem Wesen zu nähern. Es war ein Zwang, näher an dieses Wesen heranzugehen. Plötzlich war sein größter Wunsch zu den Füßen dieses Wesen zu sitzen und ihrer wunderschöne Stimme zu lauschen. Das Lied was sie sang, war traurig und leise, doch es schien eine hypnotische Wirkung auf Harry und Angelika zu besitzen.

„**LIGARIS**"

Im nächsten Moment verstummte die Sirene, als hätte jemand einen Knebel in ihren Mund gesteckt. Harry blinzelte und schaute sich um, wer diesen Befehl gegeben haben mochte.

„Nun, Potter... möchtest du mir jetzt etwas erzählen?"

„Ich... nein, warum! Warum sollte ich euch jetzt etwas verraten!"

„Weil ich dann Ligeia erlauben werde, wieder zu singen, Potter. Erzähle mir von der Prophezeiung und ich lasse sie wieder singen. Erzählst du mir nichts... nun, dann ist die Zerstreuung beendet."

„Harry, Harry, du musst ihm davon erzählen, bitte, Harry!", sagte Angelika verzweifelt, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. „Sie muss wieder singen... es war so wunderschön!"

Harry schaute der verzweifelten Angelika in die Augen. Sicher, auch er wollte diese wunderschöne Musik wieder hören, auch er vermisste den Augenblick, den er eben genießen konnte. Er hatte sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt, wie in jenem Augenblick. Kein unangenehmer Gedanke, keine Zukunftsängste... einfach nichts. Es war als würden alle schlechten Gedanken ihm genommen werden. Oder in gute umgewandelt werden. Es war hart, als die Sirene eben aufhören musste... als wenn jemand mit voller Absicht ein wundervolles Bild zerstören würde. Es war wie ein Traum gewesen, aus dem man grausam herausgerissen wurde. Ein Idylle, ein Frieden, es war... warm... und nun spürte er nur noch Kälte und Hass. Warum sollte er Voldemort nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählen, wenn er daraufhin wieder in diesen Traum sinken könnte. Wieder dieses einmalige Gefühl bekommen könnte, welches dieses Lied in ihm hervorrief. War es wirklich wichtiger, die Geheimnisse vor Voldemort zu verbergen oder dieses wunderbare Lied wieder zu hören. Harry zweifelte an sich selbst... und doch, irgendetwas wehrte sich dagegen Voldemort von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen.

„Bitte, Harry, bitte", klagte Angelika ihn an.

„Potter... ich warte... wie hast du nun entschieden? Höre auf deine Freundin... sie weiß was wirklich gut ist."

„Ich...", Harry stockte. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er konnte nicht... er konnte doch ihm nicht trauen...

„Na gut, Potter. Ich werde großzügig sein. Ich werde noch einmal dir gestatten, Ligeia zuzuhören. Ganz kurz nur, damit du siehst, was du verpassen wirst, wenn sie für dich für immer verstummen sollte. **Liberis**!"

Wieder ertönte diese wundervolle Musik der Sirene, die Harry und Angelika abermals in ihren Bann zog. Es war so wunderschön, so... Harry stöhnte auf. Er wollte nicht mehr hier bleiben, nein, er wollte zu dieser Sirene und dann...

_‚Harry, wehre dich... WEHRE DICH DAGEGEN' _

Wogegen sollte sich Harry wehren? Was hatte diese Stimme dagegen, dass er zu dieser Sirene ginge, um bei ihr zu sitzen und ihren Liedern zu lauschen. Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf, doch er blieb stehen und hielt Angelika fest, die weitergehen wollte.

„Las mich los! Du sollst mich loslassen. Ich muss zu ihr!", sagte Angelika und schlug nach Harrys Hand.

_‚Harry... denke! Lasse dir nicht deine Gedanken nehmen. Tue etwas…Singe Harry, singe!'_

Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Warum sollte er, der nun wirklich nicht gut singen konnte, in einen Wettbewerb mit der Sirene treten? Er würde das wundervolle Lied, diesen warmen Gesang dieses Wesen nur mit seinem lauten Gekrächze zerstören. Vielleicht hatte er früher einmal eine bessere Stimme gehabt, doch seit dem er im Stimmenbruch war, hörte sich seine Stimme fürchterlich an.

_‚Komm, Harry, singe!'_

Was sollte er singen? Sollte er mitsummen? Er kannte doch das Lied gar nicht.

„Lass mich los! Harry... ich hasse dich!" flehte Angelika und hieb immer mehr auf Harrys Arm ein. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte ihre vollständige Angst wieder nicht zur Sirene kommen zu können. Das Lied der Sirene wurde lauter und schneller... und damit wurde auch der Wunsch zu ihr zu kommen, größer. Nun machte auch er einen weiteren Schritt auf die Sirene zu, die ihre Ausdruckskraft verstärkte. Angelika wimmerte in Harrys Arm.

_‚Harry, HARRY, SINGE!' _

Plötzlich fiel Harry ein Kinderlied ein… er hatte es lange nicht gehört. Früher, in der Muggelschule hatten sie es in den ersten Schuljahren gesungen... und auch Tante Petunia hatte es Dudley einmal vorgesungen.

„Es kommt eigentlich aus dem Französischen, aber es ist ein schönes Lied, Dudley. Komme, lass uns zusammen singen!"

Es scheiterte daran, dass Dudley in jungen Jahren wahrlich andere Dinge lieber tat, als zu singen. Essen zum Beispiel. Oder mit Kinderspielzeug nach Harry werfen. Oder ganz einfach... Brüllen.

„Bruder Jakob, Bruder Jakob, schläfst du noch? Schläfst du noch? Hörst du nicht die Glocken? Hörst du nicht die Glocken? Ding dang dong, ding dang dong..."

Unwillkürlich begann Harry dieses Kinderlied erst mitzusummen und dann... begann er zu singen. Es war ihm in diesem Moment vollkommen egal wie es klingen mochte... er war erfüllt davon, dieses Lied in diesem Moment zu singen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber das Bedürfnis zu singen, war immer größer geworden. Angelika, die zunächst in seinem Arm fast ausgerissen hatte, erlahmte und schaute Harry verdutzt an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und wollte ihm mit ihrer Hand den Mund zuhalten, doch Harry ließ dies nicht zu. Harry und Angelika waren stehen geblieben... was der Sirene überhaupt nicht schmeckte. Sie begann sich zu winden und begann noch lauter zu singen, um Harrys Gesang zu übertönen. Doch dies ließ ihren Gesang bei weitem nicht mehr so schön erscheinen, wie er zuvor war. Insgesamt war die Lautkulisse merkwürdig skurril. Die Sirene wand sich weiter, stärker... ihr einst so wundervoll aussehendes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze. Sie versuchte nun zu den beiden Jugendlichen zu kommen, um ihr hypnotische Wirkung zu verstärken.

„Was tust du da, Potter?", hörte Harry Voldemorts Stimme, die hinter dem Vorhang verwundert und überrascht klang.

„Lass das, Potter", hörte er Brendan sagen, doch Harry sang weiter dieses Kinderlied. Es ging ihm irgendwie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Brendan zog seinen Zauberstab und durchschritt das magische Schild. In diesem Moment hatte sich die Sirene den beiden Jugendlichen sehr stark genähert, doch als sie sah, dass sich ein weiterer Mensch in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, der weit weniger aufmüpfig und störrisch war, begann sie sich ihm zu widmen. Brendan's Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab erschlafften, sein wütendes Gesicht verwandelte sich, seine Augen wurden glasig.

„Oh, wie wunderbar", begann er zu stöhnen und schritt auf die Sirene zu.

„**LIGARIS"**, hörte Harry Voldemort schreien. Doch diesmal ließ sich die Sirene nicht so leicht wie beim ersten Mal in ihre Schranken weisen. Zwar verstummte sie und war plötzlich in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt, doch wehrte sie sich nun sehr stark unter dieser Fessel. Sie versuchte mit ihren Klauen den imaginären Knebel zu entfernen. Harry, Brendan und auch Angelika blinzelten. Doch während Harry nun weit weniger enttäuscht auf die Sirene schaute und in ihr wieder das grausame und grausliche Wesen sah, waren Angelika und Brendan immer noch von ihrer Stimme gefangen.

„Warum soll sie nicht weitersingen, Meister? Es war so wunderbar."

Brendan drehte sich um und lief begeistert zur Sirene... die daraufhin ihre Bemühungen den Zauber zu brechen einstellte.

„Du Narr, bleibe stehen...", sagte Voldemort, doch Brendan hörte nicht mehr auf seinen Meister. Während Harry weiterhin eine wimmernde Angelika festhielt, stürzte Brendan in sein Verderben. Kaum war er in die Reichweite der Sirene gekommen, da schlug ihre Klauenhand zu und riss dem verwirrten Brendan den halben Arm ab. Schreiend blieb er stehen. Jetzt erst war er wieder zur Besinnung gekommen... doch zu spät. Der nächste Klauenhieb beendete sein Leben. Während die Sirene sich nun um den toten Todesser kümmerte, versuchte Harry, die nun ebenfalls zur Besinnung kommende Angelika vor dieser Grausamkeit zu schützen, in dem er sich zwischen ihr und der Sirene stellte.

„Wieder einmal hast du meine Pläne durchkreuzt, Potter und einen wertvollen Mitstreiter den Tod gebracht", sagte Voldemort mit einer hasserfüllten Stimme, der nun mit einer Handbewegung den magischen Schild auflöste, "aber auch du wirst nun deine Strafe für deine Untaten erhalten... nicht länger sollst du dich mir in den Weg stellen... Prophezeiung hin oder her... ich möchte dich nun vernichtet sehen... und ich werde dies bewerkstelligen. Und wenn nicht durch mich, dann durch die Hand eines meiner Mitstreiter und Handlanger. Moravec, kümmere dich um sie!", rief er einem der Todesser zu, die hinter ihm standen und ebenfalls noch gebannt auf die Sirene schauten, die ihr grausames Mahl beendete.

**„Crucio**"

Noch ehe er und Angelika irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, schoss ihm ein Cruciatus-Fluch in den Rücken. Schweratmend ging Harry in die Knie. Auch Angelika wurde von einem Cruciatus –Fluch getroffen... und zur Verwunderung litt sie stärker als Harry unter dem seinen. Sie mussten hier weg, doch was sollten sie tun? Erneut traf Harry ein Cruciatus-Fluch. Wieder war es, als würde er tausend kleine Nägel in seinem Körper spüren. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz...und doch... kaum war der Fluch vergangen, da lösten sich unerwartet die Schmerzen auf, als wäre nichts geschehen. Statt dessen allerdings begann das Auge des Odins zu leuchten und sich zu erwärmen, als würde ein Teil des Fluches von ihm adsorbiert werden. Dann traf ihn wieder ein Fluch und wieder wand er sich unter den Folgen.

„Nun, Potter, wie gefallen dir diese Schmerzen? Aber sie sind nur ein kleines Vorgeplänkel vor dem was dich noch erwartet. Bald wirst du dir wünschen meine Todesser würden nie damit aufhören."

„Voldemort... glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mir damit imponieren?", stieß Harry hervor.

Einige Todesser sogen zischend die Luft ein. Wie konnte dieser Junge so schamlos ihren Herrn und Meister entgegentreten... ihn gar ohne Titel bei seinem Namen nennen. Lord Voldemorts Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie du die Flüche wegsteckst, Potter. Los, durchsucht ihn..."

Zwei der Todesser stürzten sich auf Harry und hielten ihn fest, während ein dritter ihn durchsuchte.

„Lasst ihn los!", rief Angelika, die sich nun auch langsam, langsamer als Harry, von den Cruciatus-Flüchen erholte. Sie stürzte sich auf einen der Todesser, die Harry festhielten und biss ihn in die Hand.

„Ah, du blödes Weibsbild..."

Mit einer Handbewegung schlug der Todesser auf Angelika ein, so dass diese wimmernd zu Boden ging. Harry biss sich vor Wut deshalb auf die Lippe und versuchte den Todessern zu entgehen. Blut lief ihm das Kinn herunter, sein Umhang zerriss wie auch sein Hemd, als er sich gegen die Todesser zu wehren versuchte, doch er konnte kaum etwas gegen die erwachsenen Todesser unternehmen. Der Türkis, der leuchtend rot geworden war, baumelte Harry nun sichtbar um den Hals. Mit Wucht trat er dem einen Todesser in die Kniekehle, so dass dieser zu Boden ging, doch zwei weitere hielten ihn weiterhin so fest, so dass seine Bewegungsfreiheit äußerst begrenzt war.

„Ich dachte es mir schon... du hast das Auge des Odins. Und es ist auf dich geprägt, Potter. So wird es schwieriger für mich, dir Schmerzen zuzufügen... und doch Potter, so wird es nur länger dauern... und dir dennoch unerträgliche Schmerzen zufügen, ehe entweder die Macht des Steines verschwunden ist oder du tot bist und der Stein an mich übergehen kann."

Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er den beiden Todesser an, die Harry festhielt, dass er ihn loslassen sollte. Sie stießen ihn nach vorn, so dass Harry auf die Knie stürzte. Als er versuchte aufzustehen, merkte er das seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er abermals hinfiel. Einige der Todesser begannen zu lachen. Langsam bildete sich ein Halbkreis von Todessern um Harry und Angelika, die ebenfalls wimmernd am Boden lag.

„Nun Potter, bevor du den letzen Gang deines Lebens machen kannst, bevor ich dir und deiner Freundin noch einmal eine Wahl deines Ablebens geben werde, wirst du noch ein wenig leiden. "

**„Crucio"**

Von überall trafen die Flüche Harry, der sich noch rechtszeitig über Angelika geworfen hatte, um sie vor den Flüchen zu schützen. Der Stein glühte auf und verbrannte ihm den Brustkorb. Er minderte zwar Harrys Schmerzen, doch nicht jeder dieser Cruciatus-Flüche konnte abgemildert werden. Harry sackte zusammen und verlor beinahe sein Bewusstsein. Immer wieder bäumte er sich vor Schmerzen auf, wenn ihn abermals ein Fluch traf.

„Gut, genug. Haltet ein", sagte Lord Voldemort plötzlich.

„Aber Meister..."

„Ich will, dass er noch lebt, Bellatrix... und das er noch mitbekommt, wie er langsam zu Tode kommt. Er darf noch nicht sein Bewusstsein verlieren oder in den Irrsinn abgleiten... hast du mich verstanden."

„Ja, Meister", hörte er Bellatrix Lestrange enttäuscht.

„Richtet ihn auf."

Unsanft wurde Harry vom Boden hochgezogen. In den letzten Minuten hatte er fast darum gebetet, dass sie endlich von ihm ablassen sollten, doch nun sehnte er sich wieder nach dem Schmerz, denn er wusste nicht, was Voldemort mit ihm und vor allem auch mit Angelika noch vorhatte. Lord Voldemort ging langsam auf ihn zu und hob sein Kinn hoch, so dass er in seine Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich sehe immer noch Trotz in deinen Augen, Potter. Trotz und Widerstand. Bemerkenswert. Du bist wirklich ein annehmbarer Gegner. Aber... du bist dennoch ein Narr, sich mit mir einzulassen, Potter. Auch wenn du für dein Alter stärker, mutiger und besser bist als deine Altersgenossen... es fehlt dir an Wissen und Macht, dich mir entgegenzustellen. Und an Entschlossenheit. Was für eine Dummheit. Siehe dich doch nur an. Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen, dich mir in den Weg zu stellen. Eigentlich, Potter, müsstest du dich selbst umbringen... aber du würdest es nicht tun. Du würdest, wenn du könnest, weiter meine Pläne durchkreuzen, nicht wahr? Wie der Vater... so der Sohn. Verfluchte Familie. Nun Potter, deine letzte Stunde ist gekommen. Du und deine kleine Freundin, die ebenfalls eine große Aura besitzt... wie könnte es ja auch bei dieser Verbindung nicht anders sein... werden sich aussuchen können, wie sie zu Tode kommen."

Harry schaute verdutzt auf und auch Angelika hob ihr Haupt.

„Ja, wusstest du es nicht? Deine kleine Freundin ist vielleicht die Enkelin von deinem Förderer, von Dumbledore. Ihre Großmutter verriet ihren eigenen Bruder an Dumbledore... aus Liebe zu ihm. Ohne sie wäre Dumbledore nicht an ihn herangekommen. So aber vernichtete er Grindelwald und damit seine Arbeit. Nur gut, dass ich einiges davon retten konnte. Und einiges, wie diesen Stein des Odins, den einst Grindelwald getragen hatte, wird nun endlich in meinen Besitz übergehen. Aber das ist jetzt egal, denn entweder wirst du von der Sirene oder dem Gorgonenhaupt, welches sie trägt, umgebracht oder durch meine Todesser. Wir werden dich und deine kleine Freundin zu ihr bringen, so dass sie euch gern als Nachtisch verspeisen wird. Oder dein Fleisch wird zu Stein werden... und dann wirst du ebenfalls dein Leben aushauchen... wie dein Förderer Dumbledore. Deinen Körper werden wir natürlich dann zerstören. Weichst du aber zurück, dann werden dich meine Todesser zu Tode foltern oder dir endgültig mit dem Todesfluch den Garaus machen. Du kannst also deinen Tod selbst aussuchen. Ist das nicht wunderbar, Potter?"

Harrys blickte voller Zorn auf.

„Stellt ihn hin!"

Harry versuchte stehen zu bleiben, doch seine Füße schienen ihm immer wieder nachgeben zu wollen. Angelika lag immer noch am Boden. Schließlich richtete sich Harry auf.

„Nun, bringt ihn zur Sirene... aber wartet einen Moment... **Crucio**!"

Wieder traf ihn der Cruciatus-Fluch und ließ ihn zusammensacken.

„Harry, was können wir tun?", flüsterte Angelika matt.

„Ich weiß nicht?", antwortete Harry ebenso matt, aber dankbar das Angelika noch nicht ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte...

Wenn er doch bloß seinen Zauberstab hätte, dann würde er sich, auch wenn er so geschwächt war wie jetzt, sich diesen Todessern entgegenstellen. Lieber im Kampf sterben, als so.

‚Harry, sei guten Mutes... denke nach!' 

Wieder hatte Harry die Stimme gehört, die ihm abermals Kraft gab. Er rappelte sich auf.

„Enorm welche Kraft du besitzt, Potter. Bringt ihn zur Sirene!"

„Meister?"

„Ich werde sie stärker binden, keine Sorge Moravec...**LIGARIS MAXIMUS**!"

Harry wurde gepackt und nach oben gezogen. Man zog ihn nun halb nach vorn, da ihn seine Beine kaum halten konnten. Hätte er nicht den Türkis umgehabt, er wäre längst an den Schmerzen zerbrochen.

‚Verdammt, ich brauche einen Plan... oder wenigstens einen Zauberstab.'

Voldemort hatte den seinen. An diesen konnte er nicht heran. Und die Todesser, die ihn nun mehr trugen als begleiteten, konnte er kaum einen entwenden. Wenn Brendan ihn nur nicht hierher gebracht hätte. Brendan... Brendan, ja natürlich... er hatte doch einen Zauberstab gehabt, als er zur Sirene ging. Aber wie sollte er Brendans Zauberstab, der sicher bei den Knochen des Unglücklichen lag, bekommen, ohne nicht das gleiche zu erleiden, wie Brendan. Er müsste klein sein... oder schnell... oder fliegen können... seine Erinnerungen gingen an jene Aufgabe zurück, als er das goldene Ei eroberte, das von jenem Drachen beschützt wurde... damals beim Trimagischen Turnier... als er seinen Besen rief... aber wie sollte er hier fliegen können ohne seinen Besen. Die Todesser ließen ihn vor dem Tempel der Sul nieder und beeilten sich, ihn und wie nun auch Harry sehen konnte, Angelika, so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Harry rappelte sich auf und versuchte stehen zu bleiben.

„Harry, was sollen wir tun? Wo sollen wir hin?"

Auch Angelika hatte sich aufgerichtet und schlurfte zu ihm.

„Nun, nur noch wenige Augenblicke, Potter... hast du noch einen Wunsch... bevor du stirbst?"

Wut flammte in Harry auf. Noch wollte er sich nicht aufgeben.

„Verrecke, Voldemort!"

Doch stattdessen hörte er nur ein höhnisches Lachen.

„Dies kann ich dir nicht erfüllen, Potter. **Chelys Creo. LIBERO**."

Wieder hatte er die Sirene von ihren Fesseln befreit. Allerdings brauchte sie nun nicht mehr ihre Opfer mit ihrem Gesang zu sich zu locken, denn Harry und Angelika lagen bereits auf den Stufen des Tempels der Sul. Ganz in der Nähe von Dumbledore und Tonks.

„Wir... wir brauchen einen Zauberstab!", sagte er leise zu Angelika.

„Aber... oh... Brendans!" erwiderte Angelika... und Harry grinste leicht, da sie sofort seine Idee aufgenommen hatte. „ Aber wie willst du dahin kommen... ohne..."

Angelika stockte und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht... ach, wenn ich nur fliegen könnte"

„Ich kann fliegen", sagte Angelika, fast tonlos, als sie sich weiter der Sirene näherten. Die Sirene, die sich nach ihrem Mahl in den Tempel zurückgezogen hatte, kam auf Grund der Nähe der beiden Jugendlichen wieder hervor. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen.

„Wie, du kannst fliegen... aber ja, warum bin ich darauf nicht gekommen... du bist ja ein..."

„..Animagus", ergänzte Angelika. In ihrem Gesicht schien neuer Mut aufzuflammen.„Was soll ich tun?"

„Du musst den Zauberstab holen. Mit ihm kann ich mich den Todessern stellen, wie auch... eventuell der Sirene..."

„Nun, Potter, wie fühlt man sich im Angesicht des Todes?"

Harry hörte, wie die Todesser lachten.

„Gut, ich versuche, die Sirene abzulenken. Du musst schnell machen und den Zauberstab, der bei den Knochen von Brendan liegen muss, holen."

„Alles klar", hauchte Angelika, schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief ein... und begann sich zu verwandeln. Harry wandte sich um und deckte so Angelika mit seinem Körper ab.

„Was zur Hölle... sie ist Animagus... was hat sie vor... Ruhe!"

Harry hörte wie die Todesser plötzlich überrascht durcheinander sprechen, dann aber verstummten.

„Was für eine Wendung... aber sie kann hier nicht entkommen... und auch keine Hilfe holen, Potter."

Lord Voldemort schaute Harry verdutzt an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Harry drehte sich abermals um, um zu sehen, wo die Sirene war und begann dann wieder in Richtung der Todesser vor ihr zurückzuweichen. Angelika war hoch in die Luft geflogen und schwebte über der Sirene. Die Sirene schaute verdutzt auf den Jungen und suchte mit ihren Augen das andere Wesen, das noch eben da gestanden hatte, doch für sie war Angelika plötzlich verschwunden. Voller Wut stürzte sie weiter in Richtung Harry, der weiter von ihr zurückwich, allerdings so, dass sie näher kam und ihre Begierde nach Fleisch größer wurde. Schon hatte sie den Knochenhaufen, der einst Brendan gewesen war hinter sich gelassen, als sie plötzlich stehen blieb.

**„Crucio" **

Ein Zauber traf Harry, der ihn wieder zusammensacken ließ. Er schaute kurz auf und sah Lord Voldemort amüsiert dastehen, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Wir müssen es ihr doch etwas leichter machen, Potter. Außerdem näherst du dich wieder dem Bereich, an dem du dich meinen Todessern auslieferst."

Harry richtete sich auf... er sah, dass die Sirene nun sehr nahe gekommen war. Gierig knackten ihre Klauenhände. Ihre Augen blitzten. Dann schlug sie zu... und verfehlte Harry. Mit einem mutigen Sprung war er am Wesen vorbeigesprungen, wobei die scharfen Nägel der Hand der Sirene allerdings sein Hosenbein aufrissen und einen blutigen Streifen auf seinem Oberschenkel zurückließen. Unter starken Schmerzen richtete sich Harry auf, wobei er das verletzte Bein versuchte zu entlasten. Wütend heulte das Wesen auf, doch bekam es kaum einen Laut heraus. Es drehte sich um und versuchte nun Harry abermals zu zerteilen. Wieder entkam Harry nur mit Glück den scharfen Krallen der Sirene.

„Wo bleibst du Angelika... wo bleibst du?"

Harry wusste, dass er weitere Angriffe nur mit Mühe abwehren konnte. Abermals wich er der Sirene aus und bewegte sich wieder auf die wartenden Todesser zu.

**„Crucio" **

Der Fluch verpasste Harry und traf die Sirene, die sich voller Wut nach vorn warf. Schreiend blieb sie stehen. Harry rannte los, vorbei an der Sirene in Richtung des Tempels, wobei er allerdings sein verletztes Bein nachziehen musste. Die Sirene drehte sich um und verfolgte ihn. Sie hätte ihn beinahe erreicht, wenn nicht etwas von oben herabgestürzt wäre und mit ihren Krallen in das Gesicht der Sirene gefahren wäre. Wütend brüllt die Sirene nun auf. Sie versuchte das fliegende Etwas wegzuwischen, doch Angelika konnte gerade noch entkommen. Harry, nun durch die Aktion Angelikas einiges an Zeit gewonnen, versteckte sich hinter Tonks leblosen steinernen Körper. Schwer ging sein Atem. Er hatte kaum noch Kraft auf seinen Beinen zu bleiben, obwohl der Türkis hellrot leuchtete.

„Lange wirst du deinen Kampf nicht mehr kämpfen können, Potter. Also, warum ergibst du dich nicht deinem Schicksal", rief ihm Voldemort zu.

Angelika schien verschwunden zu sein... während die Sirene wieder näherrückte. Er brauchte den Zauberstab... das war seine letzte Rettung. Lange konnte er nicht diesem Wesen widerstehen. Er sah, wie die Sirene suchend nach ihm sich umschaute... und ihn dann entdeckte.

„Harry... hier..."

Angelika war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und hielt Brendans Zauberstab in ihren Händen. Harry atmete dankbar ein und schloss die Augen. Jetzt konnte die Sirene kommen.

oooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Torence: **Danke für dein Review. Ich werde bei der menge von Keksen immer dicker...aber sie schmecken so gut. Aber das werden wir ja mit dem Tanzen wieder rausholen...nicht wahr? Tja, warum wusste Voldemort nicht, dass Harry nun das Auge des Odin trägt. Er konnte es nicht spüren. Der Zauber des Auges ist eher defensiv als offensiv... er hilft dem Zauberer, ohne aktiv einzugreifen. Außerdem hatte Voldemort ihn kaum bei Harry vermutet.

Warum Hermione alleine geht? Sie muss etwas tun. Sie hat sicher große Bedenken, aber sie wird davon getrieben, Harry helfen zu müssen. Und eine solchen Zauber kann wirklich nur eine Person durchführen...nicht mehrere. Aber ihr werdet noch sehen... es kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Gemein der Cliffhanger, nicht wahr... aber lasst mal, ich schreibe bald weiter.

**Fluffy Bond: **Also ich finde den jetzigen Cliffhanger gemeiner...'gg'...Danke jedenfalls wieder für dein Review. Wen da Harry hört... nun, dass wird mit Sicherheit noch geklärt. Auf jeden Fall hat Voldemort dies unterschätzt... so wie er jetzt schon Harry unterschätzt hat. Tja und Hermione... sie wird im nächsten Kapitel auftauchen... und eine entscheidene Rolle spielen... Mit Draco und Lucius muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Sie werden beide in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr auftreten. Aber, es könnte interessant werden, wenn sie wieder aufeinander treffen. Doch Draco, auch wenn er noch Harry hasst, auch wenn er nun seinen Hauslehrer Snape misstraut... er ist auf dem Wege, sich Voldemort auch entgegenzustellen ( Er weiß es bloss noch nicht!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen**

**Sirenen oder Seirenes **

Auch Acheloides oder Acheloiades genannt. Eine Sirene ist in der griechischen Mythologie ein weibliches Fabelwesen, das durch seinen betörenden Gesang die vorbeifahrenden Schiffer anlockt, um sie zu töten. Dabei werden in der griechischen Mythologie acht Sirenen genannt: Himeropa ("sanfte Stimme"), Thelxiope ("Zauberrede"), Leukosia ("die Weiße"), Ligeia ("die Laute, laut") und Parthenope ("die Mädchenstimme"), Aglaopheme ("süße Rede"), Molpe ("Lied") und Peisinoe ("die Überredende"). Sie traten zusammen auf, was den Liebreiz ihres Gesanges wohl verstärkte. Ob sie "böse Dämoninnen" waren, sei dahingestellt - Verführung bzw. "gezwungen" zu sein, sich verführen zu lassen, wird oft entsprechend abqualifiziert. Als Mischwesen von Mädchen und Vogel waren sie der Gestalt nach den Harpyien ähnlich, wobei nur der Kopf menschlich war. Als Eltern werden der Flussgott Acheloos und eine Muse oder der Meeresgott Phorkys und das Meeresungeheuer Keto angegeben.

Gegen eine Interpretation böser Dämoninnen spricht auch die Erzählung, wie sie (nach Ovid) ihre Gestalt bekommen haben sollen: Als Gespielinnen der Göttin Persephone machten sie sich auf die Suche nach ihr, als sie von Hades entführt worden war, und baten um ihre Verwandlung, damit sie diese auch auf dem Meer suchen könnten. Nach einer anderen Erzählung ließen sie zu, dass Hades die Persephone entführte und wurden von Demeter zur Strafe verwandelt. Erzählt wurden sie auch, dass sie in einem Wettstreit mit den Musen, wer schöner singen könne, unterlagen und dabei "Federn lassen" mussten, aus denen sich die Musen Kränze flochten.

Einer Prophezeihung zufolge hätten sie sich ins Meer stürzen und ertrinken müssen, falls es einem Seemann gelänge, sie zu passieren ohne der Verlockung ihres Gesangs zu unterliegen. Allerdings gelang dies sowohl Orpheus als auch Odysseus.

**Chelys Creo**

„Ich erschaffe ein Schild"

**Liberis**

„Du wirst befreit"

**LIGARIS **

„Du wirst gebunden"

**Das Kinderlied „Bruder Jakob" **

Das auch bei uns bekannte Kinderlied stammt eigentlich aus Frankreich und aus der frühen Zeit der Jakobuspilger. In den Herbergen durften die Pilger - wie auch heute - meist nur eine Nacht schlafen. Wer die kostenlose Schlafgelegenheit jedoch ausnützen wollte und nach der dritten Nacht zum Klang der Morgenglocke (matines) immer noch nicht die Stadt verlassen hatte, wurde dann unsanft aus der Stadt getrieben oder sogar eingekerkert.

**Emanuel Moravec **

Der hier genannte „Moravec" ist ein direkter Nachfahre des Emanuel Moravec. Emanuel Moravec wurde am 17. April 1893 in Prag geboren. Bei Kriegsbeginn zog man ihn zur Armee Österreich-Ungarns eingezogen, er desertierte aber bald auf die russische Seite. Aus den vielen Tschechen, die im Kriegsverlauf dasselbe taten, bildete sich auf russischen Boden die "Tschechische Legion", zu der auch Moravec stieß, sich an zahlreichen Kämpfen beteiligte und immer höhere Positionen einnahm. Mit dieser „Legion" versuchte man die weiße Armee in Russland zu stärken gegen die Rote Armee von Trotski. Nach der Rückkehr in die Heimat, die seit Oktober 1918 die souveräne Republik Tschechoslowakei war, besuchte er in den frühen 1920er Jahren die Prager Militärhochschule und arrivierte rasch - 1924 war er bereits Chef der Nachrichtenabteilung des "Hauptstabs" der Tschechoslowakischen Armee. Nach 1931 lehrte er Kriegsgeschichte und Strategie an der Militärhochschule, kommandierte daneben ein Infanterieregiment, war ein vielbeschäftigter Autor für Militär- und Sicherheitsprobleme und politischer Fürsprecher einer engen Anbindung an Frankreich und die Sowjetunion.

Bis 1938 war Moravec ein überzeugter Demokrat, begeisterter Anhänger von Benes und flammender Tribun einer militärischen Verteidigung der Tschechoslowakei "bis zum letzten Blutstropfen". Nach dem Münchner Abkommen vollzog er einen radikalen Schwenk: Wenn nicht gegen die Deutschen, dann mit ihnen! Motive und Erwartungen schrieb er in einem 400-Seiten-Buch nieder, das im Juni 1939 abgeschlossen war und bei den deutschen Protektoratsbehörden so gut ankam, daß es schon im Juli 1940 in deutscher Übersetzung erschien und danach zahlreiche Auflagen erlebte. Moravec wurde daraufhin die "graue Eminenz" eines zwar lautstarken, aber mitgliederschwachen NS-Netzwerks unter den Tschechen, das unter seiner (direkten oder indirekten) Leitung zur _Pressure group_ deutscher Protektoratspolitik wurde. In der dritten (19.1.1942 - 19.1.1945) und vierten Protektoratsregierung (19.1. - 5.5.1945) wurde er Minister - ausgerechnet für Schulwesen und Volksaufklärung. Er setzte ab August 1942 exakt die "Reformen" um, die Heydrich vorgegeben hatte: Verkürzung der Schulzeit, Germanisierung des Unterrichts, völlige Abschaffung des Geschichtsunterrichts, Liquidierung aller Privatschulen, Schließung der Tschechen Universität. Als die Lage im Protektorat für die Deutschen Nationalsozialisten schwieriger wurden, benötigte sie stärker den "tschechischen Aktivismus", also die kollaborationistische Beflissenheit eines Moravec und seinen Geistesgenossen, die nie zögerten, jedem neuen Problem mit einer lärmenden Propagandakampagne zu begegnen. Als schließlich am 5. Mai 1945 in Prag ein Aufstand ausbrach, versuchte Moravec mit einem LKW zu flüchten, doch als dieses zu langsam geschah und er ahnte, dass seine Häscher ihn einholen würden, erschoss er sich.


	31. Im letzten Moment

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff und alle anderen Anwesenden von Pettigrew getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, dem Auge Odins, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandte Angelika vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde.

Als der Phönixorden durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzugs Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er nicht nur unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen, sondern auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder inhaftieren lassen kann, den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry mit Angelika beinahe in die Hände der von Lucius Malfoy und Dolores Umbridge neugegründeten Polizeitruppe SET. Auf der Flucht vor ihnen gerät Angelika in die Hände der "Bruderschaft der Sonne", eine Gruppe deutscher militanter Zauberer. Harry, Mundungus Fletscher, George Weasley und das Ordensmitglied Brendan, fliegen ihnen hinterher, um sie zu befreien. Neil, Ron und Hermione, die sich dieser Befreiungsaktion anschließen wollen, werden allerdings von Todessern abgefangen. Ron kann dabei fliehen, gerät aber später ebenfalls in die Hände der Bruderschaft, während Hermione den verletzten Neil vor den Todessern verteidigt. Als sie fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, Tyroon, ein Vampir, zur Hilfe, der die Todesser tötet. Mit Tyroons Hilfe kann Hermione Neil nach Warwick, dem neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen.

Arthur Weasley, der mit Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenen, richtigen Cornelius Fudge aus einem Gefängnis entkommen kann, will auf einer Pressekonferenz, die vom falschen Fudge einberufen wurde, die Machenschaften Voldemorts aufdecken. Als Lucius Malfoy dabei den falsche Fudge durch, den unter einem Imperius-Fluch stehenden, Snape umbringen lässt, um noch weitere Macht in die Hände zu bekommen, lässt der richtige Fudge Malfoy und Umbridge vor der Presse auflaufen. Während Lucius Malfoy durch die Mithilfe seines Sohnes Draco aus England fliehen kann, wird die Mittäterin Dolores Umbridge überwältigt.

Währenddessen ist Dumbledore nach Bath gereist, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch dabei gerät er anscheinend in eine Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der Ron und Angelika befreit, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit. Er fällt in einen komatösen Zustand, aus dem er nur durch Angelikas Türkis wieder erwacht. Zusammen mit Brendan und Ron, will er Angelika in Sicherheit bringen. Doch was Harry nicht weiß, ist, dass Brendan nicht nur ein Verräter, sondern auch der Neffe seines ehemaligen Hogwartslehrer Professor Quirrell ist. Aus Rache über dessen Tod, bringt Brendan Harry und Angelika zu Voldemort. Dieser versucht mit Hilfe der Legilimentik herauszufinden, ob Harry mehr von der Prophezeiung weiß, doch durch eine ‚Geister'-Stimme kann Harry sich den Geistesangriffen zu Wehr setzen. So setzt Voldemort Harry einer Sirene aus, einem Wesen in Frauengestalt, aber mit Klauenhänden und Reißzähnen. Während sie Angelika fast dazu bringen kann, sich ihr durch einen hypnotischen Gesang zu nähern, hilft die ‚Stimme' Harry sich aus der Hypnose zu befreien. Brendan, der Harrys Tod sehen will, gerät aus Übereifer in die Reichweite der Sirene und wird getötet. Daraufhin lässt Voldemort Harry foltern und setzt ihn und Angelika der Sirene aus. Nur mit Mühe entgehen sie diesem Wesen und können schließlich durch Angelikas Animagusfähigkeiten, sogar Brendans Zauberstab erringen.

Währenddessen treffen sich in Warwick Hermione, Ginny, Mundungus und Remus, sowie Tyroon, um über die Hilfe für Dumbledore und Harry zu reden. Doch der Weg zur Quelle scheint verbaut zu sein... einzig der Weg über die Anderswelt, die Totenwelt, scheint der einzig Mögliche zu sein. Doch den kann körperlich nur Tyroon, der Vampir, nehmen. Hermione, durch eigene Gefühle zu Harry getrieben, arbeitet einen Plan aus, wie sie Tyroon begleiten kann.

**31. Im letzten Moment**

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Angelika ihn und schaute ängstlich zur Sirene.

Sie hatte sich nun bis auf einige Meter genähert und zeigte unverhohlen ihre Reißzähne.

„Ich weiß noch nicht!", sagte Harry... ihm musste nun schnell etwas einfallen. Es musste ein endscheidender Zauber sein, um die Sirene zu vernichten und zugleich die Todesser zu hindern, sich Angelika und ihn vorzunehmen. Die Sirene zu fesseln war Blödsinn, entschied Harry. Im nächsten Augenblick würde sie entweder wieder frei sein... oder spätestens dann, wenn die Todesser ihm den Zauberstab entwendeten und sie dann wieder befreiten. So wäre nur Zeit geschunden... doch wofür? Vielleicht suchte man ihn schon, aber Harry nahm an, dass niemand unbemerkt in die Grotte vordringen konnte. Jedenfalls nicht auf den natürlichen Wegen. Auch Stupor oder andere Zauber würden bei diesem magischen Wesen nicht helfen... wie sie einst schon gegen Hagrid nichts ausgerichtet hatten, als Umbridge ihn inhaftieren wollte. Zwar konnte er mit „Ligaris", dem Zauber von Voldemort die Sirene binden... vielleicht jedenfalls, denn Harry hatte jenen Zauber noch nie angewendet. Er wusste also nicht, ob er ihn auch wirklich beherrschte, ob er die Kraft besäße diesen Zauber richtig anzuwenden. Wenn er ihn anwendete und er funktionierte nicht... dann war er wahrscheinlich tot. Nein, das war auch nicht der richtige Weg. Harry begann leicht zu schwitzen. Vielleicht könnte er etwas herholen um die Sirene aufzuhalten... ja, das war es!

„Harry?"

„Ich habe es! Hast du ein Tuch oder so etwas?"

Angelika starrte ihn verdutzt an, dann gab sie ihm ihren Umhang.

„Reicht der?"

„Ich glaube, mehr als genug."

Die Sirene hatte sie nun fast erreicht, doch noch immer war Tonks steinerner Körper im Wege. Sie schaute die beiden Jugendlichen an und begann wieder zu singen."

„Oh, nein... ich... oh, wie wunderbar."

„Angelika, wehre dich dagegen!"

Von weitem hörte er das Lachen der Todesser, das ihn weiter zur Vernunft brachte. Der Gesang der Sirene war für Harry immer noch betörend, doch da er gesehen hatte, was sie mit einem Hypnotisierten tat, würde er nicht mehr so rasch ihrem Gesang verfallen. Angelika wollte schon wieder zu der Sirene laufen, doch dann schüttelte auch sie den Kopf und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Nein, ich... ich will nicht enden wie Brendan! Sie ist falsch..."

Die Sirene, die gehofft hatte, dass die beiden jugendlichen ihr ein weiteres Mal verfielen, sang stärker, beeilte sich aber die Figuren zu umgehen, um selber an die beiden heranzukommen. Harry zog Angelika an ihrer Bluse zu sich heran und drehte sich so, dass die Todesser ihn aus dem Blick verloren. Als die Sirene nicht einmal drei Meter von ihm entfernt war, hob er den Zauberstab und sagte laut:

„**Accio Gorgonenhaupt**"

In diesem Moment zerrte etwas an dem Hals der Sirene, die verdutzt stehen blieb und sich gegen den Zauber wehrte, der sie... oder besser den Gegenstand, der um ihren Hals hing, zu Harry transportieren sollte. Dann flog dieser Gegenstand aus ihrer Toga und verblieb einen Moment in der Luft stehen, da er immer noch an einer Kette um den Hals der Sirene befand. Doch innerhalb von Sekunden riss diese und der Gegenstand flog auf Harry zu. Harry schloss die Augen und hielt den Umhang vor sich her. Als er merkte, dass Gegenstand den Umhang berührte, hüllte er diesen in dem Umhang ein, ohne auf ihn zu schauen.

„Was für einen Zauber hast du angewendet?", fragte Angelika ihn verblüfft.

„Ich weiß, das die Sirene ein Gorgonenhaupt um ihren Hals getragen hatte. Ein Haupt, welches Dumbledore und Tonks versteinern ließ."

„Oh... und was hast du damit vor... Harry, sie kommt wieder auf uns zu. Mach etwas, Harry."

Die Sirene, die sich gegen den Zauber gewehrt hatte und nun von dem Haupt befreit war, schritt auf Harry zu und holte mit der Klauenhand aus. Harry griff, ohne nachzusehen, in den Umhang, spürte wie er Haare fand und riss den Kopf aus dem Tuch.

„Schließ die Augen, Angelika!", rief er noch schnell zu Angelika, wobei er versuchte sie anzusehen und weder auf die Sirene noch auf das Haupt zu schauen. Er sah nur wie die Klauenhand niederfuhr. Er schloss seine Augen... vielleicht war es zu spät. Gleich... gleich würde er einen Schmerz verspüren, wenn die Klauenhand in seinen Körper eindrang und ihn zerstückelte. Doch dann spürte er nur, wie etwas seinen Arm berührte... etwas kaltes und festes. Und dann dort blieb. Er senkte seinen Arm und umhüllte das Haupt wieder mit Angelikas Umhang.

„Harry, was ist passiert? Ich kann kaum hinsehen!"

Harry begann zu grinsen. Angelika musste ebenfalls vor Angst die Augen zugemacht haben... und war ebenso wie er nicht versteinert worden. Obwohl sein Anraten zu spät gekommen war, hatte es dennoch keine Folgen für sie gehabt. Er schaute auf... und stöhnte. Einen Augenblick später und die Klauenhand, welche seinen Arm nun berührte, hätte ihn zerstückelt. So hatte sie ihn nur kurz berührt, ein wenig die Haut aufgeritzt, ehe die Sirene selbst zu Stein geworden war. Ihr Lächeln, welches von ihrem Triumph herrührte, blieb nun stets auf ihrem Gesicht gebannt.

„Was ist dort los... Moravec, sieh nach!"

„Herr, Meister, aber die Sirene... ?"

„Geh..."

„Ja, Meister!"

Harry konnte hören, wie der Todesser sich langsam dem Tempel und damit der versteinerten Sirene näherte. Wieder steckte er seine Hand in den Umhang. Er drehte sich um und sah... nichts. Dann blickte er hoch und sah, wie ein Kauz langsam in Richtung Thron davon flatterte. Was hatte Angelika vor? Wollte sie ihm helfen? Wie... was wollte sie an dem Thron, dort war... Bladuds Armring! Sie versuchte sich ihr Eigentum wieder zu holen, sagte sich Harry.

‚Hoffentlich geht das gut!'

Doch die Todesser achteten nicht auf den kleinen Kauz der über ihnen flog, sie hatten nur Augen auf die regungslose Sirene und Moravec, der sich langsam und furchtsam ihr näherte.

„Wo ist Potter?", hörte Harry die Stimme von Voldemort hören.

Dann hörte er links ein Geräusch, er riss das Haupt herum und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment später, als kein Geräusch mehr zu hören war, senkte er seinen Arm und verhüllte das Haupt mit dem Umhang. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den Todesser Moravec versteinert den Zauberstab heben.

„Und du meinst, damit kannst du mich und meine Todesser besiegen?", hörte Harry eine Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah... Voldemort, der keine zwei Meter hinter ihm stand.

„**STUPOR**"

Der Fluch traf in mitten auf die Brust. Ohne auch seinen Zauberstab heben zu können, fiel Harry nach hinten. Der Umhang mit dem Gorgonenhaupt rollte weg, außerhalb seiner Kontrolle, während er selber auf dem harten Marmorboden aufschlug. Er bemerkte, dass Brendans Zauberstab bei seinem Sturz zerbrach. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Voldemort sich einfach hinter ihm apparieren konnte... ohne auch nur einen Laut abzugeben, doch da hatte sich Harry verrechnet.

„Ich sagte schon einmal, Potter, es ist mutig sich gegen mich zu wenden, aber auch dumm. Du kannst dich nicht mit mir messen... und du wirst es von nun auch nicht mehr. Ich habe jetzt genug von dir und deinesgleichen."

Lord Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab.

„**Avada Kedavra**!"

Harry schloss die Augen. Er wusste, jetzt war es aus. Gleich würde er tot sein... wie sein Vater, wie seine Mutter, wie Sirius! Noch einmal zogen schemenhaft bestimmte Szenen seines Leben an ihm vorbei... glückliche Momente... das Quidditchspielen, als er einen Schnatz gefangen hatte... Szenen mit Ron und Hermione... sein erstes Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts... Dobby, der zwei paar unterschiedlichen Strümpfen trug... Hagrid und Fang... Sirius in der Höhle, zusammen mit Seidenschnabel... Moment...

Er öffnete die Augen, als er Voldemort fluchen hörte. Er schaute nach vorn und sah... Angelika! Sie lag vor ihm, in menschlicher Gestalt, regungslos. Ihre Arme waren von sich gestreckt, wobei sich in einer ihrer Hände noch ein Bruchstück von Bladuds Armring befand.

„Sie hat dir nur kurz dein Leben gerettet, Potter. Und hat ihres dafür geopfert. Wie töricht. Sie meinte wohl, sie müsse der Waldnymphe Maegarn nacheifern, die einst Bladud vor einem Todesfluch rettete. Aber mich wird sie damit nicht aufhalten können."

„Nein, NEIN", rief Harry entsetzt, begann sich aufzurappeln. Sein Blick war nun nicht mehr auf Voldemort gerichtet, sondern nur noch auf den leblosen Körper von Angelika. Der Armring hatte nur einmal einen Todesfluch abgelenkt. Doch bei Voldemorts Todesfluch war er zerbrochen und hatte Angelika anscheinend nicht retten können. Sie musste sich vor den Fluch geworfen haben. Sie hatte ihr Leben aufgegeben, um seines zu retten.

Tränen schossen ihm automatisch in die Augen. Sie war für ihn wie eine Schwester gewesen.

„Du Hund, du verdammter Himmelhund", schrie er Voldemort an und lief ihm entgegen. Ihm war es egal, ob er nun sterben müsste, doch noch einmal wollte er Lord Voldemort all seinen Hass entgegenschreien.

„**Avada Ked**..."

„**Expelliarmus**"

Ehe Harry mit all seiner Wut Voldemort erreicht hatte, war jener durch einen Zauber nach hinten gestürzt. Harry sah wie Voldemorts Zauberstab von ihm wegflog und irgendwo im Becken der Quelle verschwand. Harry blieb verdutzt stehen und sah sich um.

„Hermione?"

Er schaute verdutzt nach rechts, auf ein Wesen, das dort aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und immer noch ihren Zauberstab im Anschlag hatte. Doch irgendetwas war anders bei Hermione. Um ihr herum war ein glühendes Licht zu sehen, welches sie vollständig einhüllte. Sie sah zudem so... alt und müde aus. Ihre Haut war grau, unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Schatten, Falten zogen sich über ihre Stirn und... eine ihrer braunen Strähnen war weiß geworden.

„Bist du das Hermione?"

Die Gestalt nickte, sagte aber nichts, sondern schaute nur angespannt in das Dunkel, in das Voldemort verschwunden war.

„Ist... Angelika tot?"

Ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie von ganz weit her kommen. Ein kalter Schauer lief Harry den Rücken herab. Er trat schnell zu Angelika hinzu und fühlte ihren Puls. Zunächst schien seine Befürchtungen einzutreffen, denn Harry fühlte nichts.

‚Sie ist tot. TOT. Dieser verdammte... nein, nein, sie... sie lebt. Sie LEBT. Ich fühle ihren Puls... aber er ist sehr schwach... sie wird sterben, wenn wir ihr nicht helfen."

Hermione nickte, doch blieb sie weiterhin angewurzelt stehen und schaute zunächst ins Dunkel, dann auf die übrigen Todesser, die anscheinend ebenfalls in einen Kampf verwickelt waren.

„Tyroon... er braucht Hilfe", murmelte Hermione... und verschwand wie sie gekommen war. Atemlos schaute Harry hinüber zu den Todessern. Ein silberner Schatten bewegte sich zwischen ihnen umher, als würde er zwischen ihnen einen Tanz durchführen. Einen Totentanz. Es sah anmutig aus, so anmutig, dass Harry diesen Tanz bewunderte... und fürchtete. Was für ein Wesen konnte so den Tod bringen? Denn einige der Todesser sanken unerwartet zu Boden, als wären sie urplötzlich Flüchen ausgesetzt worden, die niemand gehört hatte. Dann aber stürzte sich einer der Todesser nach vorn... Harry erkannte, das es Rodolphus Lestrange war, Bellatrix's Ehemann. Er schien jemanden zu umarmen, ihn festzuhalten und stürzte sich mit ihm in das Becken der Quelle der Sul. Keiner der beiden... weder der silberne Schatten, noch Rodolphus tauchten danach wieder auf. Harry schaute auf das Becken, doch langsam beruhigten sich die Fluten. Die anderen Todesser, die noch übrig geblieben waren, begannen einer nach dem anderen zu apparieren. Einige stellten sich... Hermione?... ja, Hermione, noch im Kampf, doch auch sie verschwanden kurz daraufhin. Harry drehte sich um und ging zu Angelika... sie lag noch immer reglos da. Harry kontrollierte ihren Atem...

‚Sie lebt, ja, Merlin sei Dank, sie lebt'

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken und er schaute nach oben. Dann ließ der Anblick seinen Atem fast stehen. Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand... Lord Voldemort, der ihn beobachte.

„Was willst du noch, Voldemort? Bist du zurückgekommen, um mich endgültig zu vernichten? Nun, dann tu es endlich!"

Doch Lord Voldemort schaute nur Harry an... und zum ersten Mal schien es so, als wäre die Überheblichkeit Lord Volemorts, die fast magische Kraft und die Aura des schwarzen Magiers verschwunden. Er blickte fast... ängstlich auf Harry. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und verschwand. Harry schaute ihm hinterher. Sollte er ihn verfolgen? Er blickte müde auf Angelika und entschied sich, hier bei Angelika zu bleiben. Er würde ihn wieder treffen, ein anderes Mal... das war seine Bestimmung. Doch Harry wusste nun, dass er angreifbar war, verletzlich... Müde strich er Angelika ein Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann setzte er sich hin und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Und wartete...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Nein, NEIN..."

Harry schreckte hoch. Wieder hatte er miterleben müssen, wie Angelika... oder war es diesmal sogar Hermione gewesen?... zu Boden stürzte, getroffen von Lord Voldemorts Todesfluch. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte nichts gegen diesen Fluch tun können... nichts. Er sollte durch den Fluch getötet werden, doch starben immer die anderen.

„Harry? Harry, alles klar?"

Harry schaute sich um. Er war nicht mehr in der Grotte, bei der Quelle der Sul, sondern lag hier in einem Bett. Harry schaute sich verwundert um. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Die Sonne schien durch ein geöffnetes Fenster hinein und blendete ihn, so dass er mit den Augen zwinkern musste. Irgendjemand saß neben seinem Bett, jemand, der ihn eben angesprochen hatte und den er durch die Helligkeit im Raum kaum erkennen konnte. Harry richtete sich auf und suchte seine Brille auf dem benachbarten Schränkchen. Als er sie schließlich aufsetzte, erkannte er Hermione neben sich auf dem Bett sitzen.

„Guten Morgen, Harry"

„Ehm... guten Morgen, Hermione... wo bin ich?"

„In Hogwarts. Man hat dich aus der Grotte herausbringen können, nachdem man den Eingang gefunden und den Zauber lösen konnte, welches verhinderte, dass andere die Grotte betreten konnten. Aber ohne Hedwig hätten sie dies nie erreicht"

„Hedwig?"

„Ja, Hedwig, deine Eule. Sie war es schließlich, die Remus und Professor McGonagall in die Kirche brachte und sich auf den Stein setzte, auf dem der Zauber stand, wie man zur Grotte gelangt. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Hedwig eine ganz besondere und hochintelligente Eule ist."

Hermione lächelte Harry froh an. Sie schien wie früher zu sein, ihr Lächeln wirkte jugendhaft und doch allwissend. Ihre Haut war weder grau noch besaß sie Schatten um ihre Augen.

Harry blinzelte... Hatte er geträumt, dass Hermione ihn vor Voldemort errettet hatte? Doch dann fiel ihm eine kleine weiße Strähne auf, die Hermione ins Gesicht fiel. Harry wollte nach ihr greifen, doch Hermione entzog sich ihm.

„Du... du warst doch da unten"

„Ja... und nein!", sagte Hermione und schaute dabei an Harry vorbei, als würde jemand hinter Harry stehen.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Warst du nun in der Grotte... oder warst du es nicht. ?"

„Ich...", Hermione schluckte, als habe sie einen ganz trockenen Mund," ich war in der Grotte, ja, aber..."

„Aber?", fragte Harry nach. Ihm fiel jenes Licht wieder ein, welches Hermione umhüllt hatte.

„ Es war mein Astralkörper... nicht mein Körper selber. Es ist so etwas wie ein Geist. Mein Körper blieb in Warrick zurück, während mein Astralkörper, getrennt durch einen Zaubertrank, auf den Weg machte, zu dir zu gelangen. Und, weiß Gott, wir kamen nicht zu spät. !"

Harry nickte, obwohl er es immer noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Dann fiel ihm der silberne Schatten ein, der mit den Todessern gekämpft hatte.

„Dein Begleiter... wer war er?"

Hermione schaute ihn kurz an... ihre Lockerheit war verflogen und kurz darauf lief eine vereinzelte Träne ihr die Wange hinab.

„Tyroon", hauchte sie

„Wer war er?"

„Er ist... war der Zwillingsbruder von Neill. Er war ein Vampir, ein Wiedergänger, der mich auf dem Weg zu dir durch das Reich der Toten begleitete und führte. Ohne ihn wäre ich sicher nicht an Gwyn ap Nudd vorbeigekommen oder würde dort im Totenreich noch immer umherirren. Er war es, der mich stets an meinen Auftrag erinnerte, auch dann, wenn ich fast verzweifelte oder ihn vergessen wollte. Wenn ich zu sehr zögerte."

Hermione schaute nach unten und sagte nun nichts mehr. Allein ihre Hände begannen die Bettdecke Harrys zusammenzukneten. Dabei konnte Harry sehen, wie das Blut aus ihren Fingern verschwand, denn sie wurden fast weiß vor Anstrengung.

„Ist er. ?"

„Ja, er ist tot. Er hat sich für uns geopfert. Er durfte nicht mit dem Wasser in Berührung kommen, denn sonst würde er verbrennen. Das sagte er mir jedenfalls zuvor. Wie bei Feuer. Aber Rodolphus Lestrange stürzte sich vor, ergriff ihn und stürzte sich mit ihm in das Becken der Quelle der Sul."

Hermione machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie weitersprach.

„Zwar muss er gelitten haben, aber nur kurz... und dennoch hat er gelacht, als er ins Becken stürzte. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete... und dennoch hat er gelacht."

„Und Lestrange?"

„Er verbrannte mit Tyroon..."

Wieder trat Stille ein.

„Ich glaube, er war glücklich, das sein Leben durch diese Tat endlich ein Ende gefunden hat. Ich glaube, er hat es darauf angelegt. Er wollte sterben... endlich sterben... und doch, es ist ein großer Verlust..."

Wieder schwieg Hermione. Dann aber atmete sie ein, streckte sich und schaute Harry in die Augen.

„Jedenfalls... er würde sich freuen... auf seine Art... wenn er sehen würde, dass es dir anscheinend wieder besser geht."

Harry atmete ein, streckte sich und horchte in seinen Körper hinein. Ja, es ging ihm besser. Er war zuletzt in der Grotte nur noch müde gewesen... so furchtbar müde. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, als er auf Hermione oder irgendjemand anderes gewartet hatte. Er hatte sich dem Schlaf richtig entgegengesehnt.

„Ja, es geht mir besser!"

Seine Hände fuhren über den Brustkorb und blieben bei dem Auge des Odins und der Narbe auf seiner Brust stecken. Überrascht versuchte er sein Nachthemd, was er trug, aufzumachen und nachzuschauen. Der nun wieder grün funkelnde Türkis schob er sanft beiseite und besah sich diese faustgroße Narbe.

„War das dieser Edelstein?", fragte Hermione überrascht.

„Ja... er adsorbierte Voldemorts Flüche, als dieser mich folterte. Ohne ihn... hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt... wie auch nicht ohne dich und..."

Harry stockte.

‚Angelika!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf

„Sie ist in Ordnung", sagte Hermione, die Harry sehr prüfend angesehen hatte und scheinbar wusste, was Harry dachte. Harry schaute sie überrascht an.

„War das so offensichtlich, dass ich an sie dachte?"

Hermione grinste. Es tat gut, sie wieder so zu sehen und nicht in jener traurigen Stimmung, in die sie verfallen war, als sie an den Tod von Tyroon gedacht hatte.

„Sie ist gerade so mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Hätte sie nicht den Armring des Bladuds bei sich gehabt, dann wäre sie jetzt tot. Aber der Armring rettete ihr das zweite Mal das Leben. Allerdings war Lord Voldemorts Fluch zu stark für den Ring... so dass er zerbrach und sein Zauber nun unwirksam ist. Nie wieder wird es so einen wirkungsvollen Schutz gegen den Todesfluch geben."

„Das wichtige ist, dass sie lebt.", meinte Harry und atmete tief ein.

„Ich dachte schon, er hätte sie getötet. Dachte schon, sie hätte sich für mich töten lassen."

„Das hätte sie auch für dich getan!", meinte Hermione. Wieder sah sie von Harry weg, als würde sie ihn nicht direkt ansehen können.

„So wie du... nicht wahr!", meinte Harry und griff Hermiones Hand um sie zu drücken.

Hermione schaute ihn an und musste wieder grinsen.

„Für einen Kranken hast du bereits einen recht kräftigen Händedruck."

Sie entzog sich leicht seiner Hand, schaute ihn aber weiter an, wobei Harry merkte, dass sie sich dabei sehr wohl fühlte.

‚Es ist schön solche Freunde zu haben', sagte er sich.

„Meinst du, ich werde irgendwann mal aussehen wie Mad-Eye", fragte sich Harry und betrachte erneut seine neue Narbe. Hermione lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, bestimmt nicht. Das werden wir sicherlich zu verhindern wissen... Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so eitel bist, Harry"

Harry wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Nein, eitel war er nicht... er trug diese Narbe eher wie Zeichen, eine Mahnung. Er würde mit dieser, wie auch mit seiner Narbe auf der Stirn leben können...

„Liegt Angelika auch hier in Hogwarts?", fragte Harry Hermione um wieder von sich ein wenig abzulenken.

„Nein, man hat sie nach St.Mungos gebracht. Professor Dumbledore meinte, sie würde dort bessere und ergiebige Heilung bekommen. Hogwarts ist zwar sehr gut ausgerüstet... aber für solche schwerwiegenden Fälle ist St.Mungos dann doch besser geeignet... Sie ist zwar wohl noch nicht aufgewacht, aber ihr Kreislauf hat sich stabilisiert. Sie ist somit außer Lebensgefahr... so sagte es mir jedenfalls Professor Dumbledore"

„Ah... Gott sei Dank... na ja, dann... Moment... sagtest du Professor DUMBLEDORE"

„Ja, sagte ich"

„Aber dann... dann ist er nicht..."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Ihm geht es gut. Er... und auch Tonks brauchten wohl nur etwas Alraunensaft, damit sie wieder der Versteinerung entkamen. Aber ich denke, du kannst ihn selber fragen, wie es ihm geht. Er kommt gerade die Tür hinein"

Harry drehte sich zur Eingangstür um und sah einen sehr vergnügten Professor Dumbledore auf sich zustreben.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Eva Luna: **Schön wieder etwas von dir zu hören. Danke für dein Review. Nun ja, ich habe mich einfach ein wenig an der Person Orpheus angelehnt. Der hat nämlich ebenfalls durch Singen die Sirenen überwunden ( anders als Odysseus... der schmierte seinen Gefährten Wachs in die Ohren und ließ sich selber an den Mast seines Schiffes binden...). Aber auf die Idee bin ich eigentlich selbst gekommen... und habe dann gelacht, als ich sie dann in der griechischen Mythologie wiederfand. Ich bin auch ein Fan von der griechischen Mythologie... aber ich finde auch die Querverweise zu den anderen gut, egal ob es nun die nordische, keltische, römische oder einer anderen ist. Jedenfalls habe ich viel in meiner Geschichte davon eingebaut. Ich hoffe ein wenig deine Neugier befriedigt zu haben. Doch es bleibt natürlich spannend, denn einiges muss ja noch aufgeklärt werden.

**Nell: **Danke, ich fühle mich so richtig geschmeichelt...rot werden... Es macht aber bei solchen Reviews auch Spass euch bei dieser Geschichte teilhaben zu lassen. Ich hoffe die Fäden der Geschichte werden sich in den nächsten Kapiteln ( oder dem nächsten Kapitel) endgültig zusammenlaufen und das jetzt noch Ungeklärte erklären.

**Torence: **Auch huhu... ja , ein ganz gemeiner Cliffhanger. Hätte ich aber weiter geschrieben, wäre das Kapitel zu lange geworden. So ist die Geschichte in der Grotte ja schon 2 Kapitel lang. Aber ich schreibe ja schnell weiter... damit ihr wisst wie es weitergeht. Bei solchen wundervollen Reviews ist es sehr leicht. ( Den letzten Keks in den Mund gesteckt und dann noch genüsslich den Kaffee dazu getrunken).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

Perseus und das Gorgonenhaupt 

Das auch magische Wesen versteinert werden können, zeigt schon die Sage des Perseus. Er war es, der die Medusa, eine Gorgone, die die Gärten der Hesperiden bewachte, tötete, in dem er ihr ihren Kopf abschnitt. Auf dem Heimweg erblickte er das Mädchen Andromeda an einen Felsen geschmiedet und einem magischen Meerungeheuer ausgeliefert. Dies war die Buße Poseidons dafür, dass ihre Mutter Kassiopeia behauptet hatte schöner als die Nereiden zu sein. Perseus tötete das Monster mittels Haupt und nahm Andromeda zu sich. Allerdings als Phineus, der Ehemann Kassiopeia, und dessen Gefährten ihn daran hindern wollten, versteinert er sie, indem er ihnen das Gorgonenhaupt zeigte. Schließlich übergab er Athene das Haupt der Medusa. In der römischen Mythologie ist Athene Minerva... die im keltischen der Göttin Sul oder Sulis vergleichbar ist.

Dämonen und Wasser 

Im Mittelalter wurde die Meinung vertreten, dass Dämonen oder Wiedergänger nicht in der Lage wären über fließendes Wasser zu gehen oder in ihm zu schwimmen. Wasser war ein reinigendes Element, welches den Dämon vernichten konnte. So sollen Dämonen weniger leicht in ein neues Heim eindringen können, wenn beim Bezug ein Eimer Wasser mit hineingebracht wird. Umgekehrt spült man der herausgetragenen Leiche Wasser hinterher, um einen Besuch des Wiedergängers zu vermeiden. Mit Hilfe der reinigende Wirkung sollte auch ein Mangel beseitigt werden, den ein Mann oder eine Frau besaß. Man fesselte denjenigen an Händen und Füssen und tunkte ihn unter Wasser, bis man der Meinung war, das Wasser habe diesen Mangel herausgeschwemmt. Daraus wurde später, vor allem in England, die „Wasserprobe" für Hexen. Den Betroffenen wurden Hände und Füße gefesselt, die gefesselte Person wurde für einige Zeit ins Wasser geworfen, konnte diese überleben galt sie als Hexe. Sollte die Person bei der Wasserprobe ertrinken, so galt diese als Unschuldig.

Gwyn ap Nudd 

Von ihm werdet ihr noch etwas später etwas hören ( in dem nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel... es werden dann wohl die letzten sein). Am ehesten könnte man ihn mit dem griechischen Gott Hades vergleichen. Man bezeichnet ihn in der keltischen Mythologie auch als den „Wächter der dunklen Pforten", der den Weg ins Totenreich bewacht oder auch als „Jäger der Nacht".


	32. Dumbledores Prophezeiung

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff und alle anderen Anwesenden von Pettigrew getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, dem Auge Odins, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandte Angelika vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde.

Als der Phönixorden durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzug Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen und auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder inhaftieren lassen kann, den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry mit Angelika beinahe in die Hände der von Lucius Malfoy und Dolores Umbridge neugegründeten Polizeitruppe SET. Auf der Flucht vor ihnen wird Angelika von einer Gruppe deutscher militanter Zauberer verschleppt. Harry, Mundungus Fletscher, George Weasley und das Ordensmitglied Brendan, fliegen ihnen hinterher, um sie zu befreien. Neil, Ron und Hermione, die sich dieser Befreiungsaktion anschließen wollen, werden allerdings von Todessern abgefangen. Ron kann dabei fliehen, gerät aber später ebenfalls in die Hände der Deutschen, während Hermione den verletzten Neil vor den Todessern verteidigt. Als sie fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, Tyroon, ein Vampir, zur Hilfe. Mit seiner Hilfe kann Hermione Neil nach Warwick, dem neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen.

Arthur Weasley, der mit Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenen, richtigen Cornelius Fudge aus einem Gefängnis entkommen kann, will auf einer Pressekonferenz, die vom falschen Fudge einberufen wurde, die Machenschaften Voldemorts aufdecken. Als Lucius Malfoy dabei den falsche Fudge durch den unter einem Imperius-Fluch stehenden Snape umbringen lässt, um noch weitere Macht in die Hände zu bekommen, lässt der richtige Fudge Malfoy und Umbridge vor der Presse auflaufen. Während Lucius Malfoy durch die Mithilfe seines Sohnes Draco aus England fliehen kann, wird die Mittäterin Dolores Umbridge überwältigt.

Währenddessen ist Dumbledore nach Bath gereist, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch dabei gerät er anscheinend in eine Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der Ron und Angelika befreit, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit. Er fällt in einen komatösen Zustand, aus dem er nur durch Angelikas Türkis wieder erwacht. Zusammen mit Brendan und Ron, will er Angelika in Sicherheit bringen. Doch stattdessen bringt Brendan Harry und Angelika zu Voldemort, da er ein Verräter und Neffe des Hogwartslehrer Professor Quirrell ist. Dieser versucht mit Hilfe der Legilimentik herauszufinden, ob Harry mehr von der Prophezeiung weiß, doch durch eine ‚Geister'-Stimme kann Harry sich den Geistesangriffen zu Wehr setzen. So setzt Voldemort Harry einer Sirene aus, einem Wesen in Frauengestalt, aber mit Klauenhänden und Reißzähnen. Während sie Angelika fast dazu bringen kann, sich ihr durch einen hypnotischen Gesang zu nähern, hilft die ‚Stimme' Harry sich aus der Hypnose zu befreien. Brendan, der Harrys Tod sehen will, gerät aus Übereifer in die Reichweite der Sirene und wird getötet. Daraufhin lässt Voldemort Harry foltern und setzt ihn und Angelika der Sirene aus. Nur mit Mühe entgehen sie diesem Wesen und können schließlich durch Angelikas Animagusfähigkeiten, sogar Brendans Zauberstab erringen. Mit diesem gelingt es Harry das Gorgonenhaupt, welches die Sirene um den Hals trug und dem sie Dumbledore versteinerte, an sich zu bringen und die Sirene und einige Todesser zu außer Gefecht zu setzen. Doch einen Ansturm Voldemort ist er unterlegen. Als dieser ihn schließlich töten will, wirft sich Angelika in den Todesfluch und entgeht ihrem Tod allein durch das Armband des Bladuds.

Währenddessen treffen sich in Warwick Hermione, Ginny, Mundungus und Remus, sowie Tyroon, um über die Hilfe für Dumbledore und Harry zu reden. Doch der Weg zur Quelle scheint verbaut zu sein... einzig der Weg über die Anderswelt, die Totenwelt, scheint der einzig Mögliche zu sein. Doch den kann körperlich nur Tyroon, der Vampir, nehmen. Hermione, durch eigene Gefühle zu Harry getrieben, arbeitet einen Plan aus, wie sie Tyroon begleiten kann. Beide machen sich schließlich auf den schwierigen Weg zur Grotte, wo sie gerade noch rechtzeitig ankommen, um einen erneuten Angriff Voldemorts auf Harry zu verhindern. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Hilfe fliehen die Todesser, während Tyroon, nachdem er zunächst unter den übrigen Todessern wütete, von Rodolphus Lestrange ins Becken befördert wurde, in dem er verbrannte. Voldemort flieht schließlich auch, wobei er noch einmal auf Harry trifft. Doch dieser kümmert sich erst mal um Angelika.

Als Harry schließlich in Hogwarts aufwacht, registriert er verwundert, dass auch Dumbeldore den Angriff Voldemorts überlebt hat.

32. **Dumbledores Prophezeiung**

„Hallo, Harry, ich sehe, du bist aufgewacht und hoffentlich guter Dinge", sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett, den er mit einer einzigen Handbewegung erscheinen ließ. Harry starrte Professor Dumbledore entgeistert an.

„Aber... aber..."

„Was ist Harry. Soll ich doch Madame Pomfrey holen? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Nein... ich verstehe es nur nicht... sie waren doch versteinert..."

„Das ist richtig, Harry. Ich war versteinert... aber mit etwas Alraunensaft konnten wir dieses beheben."

Harry starrte Professor Dumbledore immer noch ungläubig an.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte, Professor, aber... bisher dachte ich eben, wenn man durch einen Basilisk oder durch dieses Gorgonenhaupt versteinert wird... dann... dann ist man... tot?"

„Harry, wieso sollte ich tot sein? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun, ich habe euch in der Grotte gesehen... damals als ihr Lord Voldemort gesucht habt. Ich habe euch damals durch seine Augen gesehen. Und habe gesehen, wie die Sirene gesungen hatte. Sie, Professor, und Tonks sind dann ihr immer näher gekommen... und während sie sich auf diese Säule gesetzt haben, versuchte Tonks zu fliehen. Und dann sind sie beide versteinert worden... von dem Gorgonenhaupt."

„Und das hast du gesehen?"

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. Professor Dumbledore lächelte wieder.

„Nun, Harry, versuche dich nochmals genau zu erinnern. Wo stand Lord Voldemort?"

„Er stand hinter der Sirene... deshalb wusste ich nicht, was sie war, als ich sie schließlich in Wirklichkeit vor mir hatte. Von hinten sah sie wie eine normale Frau aus."

„Nun, laut der Mythologie waren Sirenen auch einst mal Frauen... aber lassen wir jetzt diese Spitzfindigkeiten. Du hast also die Sirene von hinten gesehen, hast ihren Gesang gehört..."

„Ja!"

„Und hast dann gesehen, wie wir beide versteinert worden sind..."

„Ja!"

„Woher wusstest du, das wir von dem Gorgonenhaupt versteinert wurden? Hast du es gesehen?"

„Nein, aber sie hatte ihnen nur etwas entgegengestreckt! Ich nahm an, es war das Gorgonenhaupt"

„Woher wusstest du von dem Gorgonenhaupt?"

Harry wollte etwas antworten, schloss aber dann den Mund und schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf. Professor Dumbledore hatte recht. Woher sollte er wissen, dass das, was er gesehen oder besser geahnt hatte, was die Sirene ihnen entgegengestreckt hatte, ein Gorgonenhaupt gewesen war?

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht!"

„Richtig, denn eigentlich hättest du es gar nicht wissen können. Aber du hattest Kontakt zu einem, der es wissen musste... Tom Riddle… Lord Voldemort. Als du in seinem Körper warst, bedingt durch deine Narbe und seine Emotionen, die er bei meiner „Gefangennahme" hatte, hast du diese Informationen durch ihn erhalten. Er wusste von dem Gorgonenhaupt... und das die Sirene es besaß. Und als wir versteinert wurden, Nymphadora und ich... als die Sirene uns scheinbar etwas entgegenstreckte, da nahm er... und somit auch du... an, sie hätte dies getan."

„Hat sie es nicht?"

„Warum sollte sie es? Die Sirene wollte uns zu sich locken, um sich zu ernähren... nicht um uns zu versteinern. Was hätte sie davon gehabt? Dieses Gorgonenhaupt war für sie eher ein Schmuckstück... oder eine Waffe gegen ein stärkeren Gegner als sie. Aber als solchen hatte sie uns, Nymphadora und mich, nicht angesehen. Nein... sie war richtig enttäuscht, als wir uns versteinerten. Sie hatte ja schon ihre Krallen nach uns ausgestreckt. Und da sie merkte, dass Nymphadora sich scheinbar nicht so manipulieren ließ, sang sie noch etwas lauter. Leider... ihr Gesang verlor damit auch ihre Herrlichkeit. Selten so etwas Schönes gehört."

Harry schaute Professor Dumbledore entsetzt an.

„Aber...?"

„Natürlich wirst du dich fragen, warum wir uns dann eigentlich versteinerten?"

„Das habe ich mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, Professor. Sie sprechen immer davon, dass SIE sich versteinerten?", mischte sich Hermione ein, die bisher ruhig dem Dialog von Harry und Dumbledore zugehört hatte.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte Hermione an.

„Ja, das ist richtig, Hermione. ICH habe uns versteinert. Damit Lord Voldemort glauben konnte, das Gorgonenhaupt hätte dies getan. Hat ja auch wunderbar funktioniert. War zwar ein mächtiger Zauber, aber da Lord Voldemort durch diesen Gesang seine Zauberkraft nicht einsetzen konnte, merkte er nicht wie ich seine Gefangennahme vortäuschte. Somit erhielt ich unser, also meines und Nymphadoras Leben. Hätten wir in das Gorgonenhaupt geblickt, wären wir für immer versteinert worden... wie dieser arme Moravec. Er wird wohl für immer in dieser Grotte vor sich hin spuken müssen."

„Er ist ein Geist?"

„Ja, so wie einst die arme Myrthe hier in Hogwarts"

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht ganz, Professor. IHR habt euch und Tonks versteinert? Aber warum?", sagte Harry weiterhin irritiert.

Professor Dumbledore atmete tief ein.

„Also, zunächst einmal... wären Nymphadora und ich von dem Gorgonenhaupt versteinert worden... hätten wir in sein Antlitz schauen müssen, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte

„Wo aber hat Nymphadora aber hingesehen, Harry?"

Harry schaute zum Fenster und überlegte.

„Sie rannte weg... sie konnte gar nicht zum Gorgonenhaupt schauen!"

„Genau, Harry. Durch das Gorgonenhaupt hätte sie gar nicht versteinert werden können. Ansonsten würde ich nicht mit dir reden können, denn dann wärst du ja auch versteinert worden. Und auch ich schaute nicht auf die Sirene. Oder?"

Wieder versuchte Harry sich die Szene vorzustellen.

„Nein... sie sahen zum Thron hin..."

„Genau!"

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum?", mischte sich Hermione wieder ein und schaute Professor Dumbledore an, indem sie ihren Kopf ein wenig schief legte.

„Warum ich dies tat?"

Hermione nickte

„Nun... ich wusste, dass uns eine Gorgone begegnen würde. Dies verriet uns ein Stein, den wir am Eingang der Grotte fanden. Er warnte den Eintretenden vor dieser Gefahr. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Haupt als Schutzmechanismus angeschafft worden. Da ich ahnte, dass Lord Voldemort schon genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, zur Quelle vorzudringen... immerhin mussten wir erst die Kopie des Buches beschaffen, die uns die Hinweise für die Quelle gaben... hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass er uns eine Falle stellen würde. Nun ja, genaugenommen, wusste ich es."

„Sie wussten es?"

„Ja... es sprach alles dafür. Mit der Sirene hatte ich zwar nicht gerechnet, aber dies rundete alles nur noch ab."

„Aber... warum sind sie dann dort in die Grotte gegangen, wenn sie WUSSTEN, dass er euch eine Falle stellen würde?", meinte Harry verwundert.

Wieder atmete Professor Dumbledore tief ein.

„Weil ich da sein wollte, wenn ihr euch Lord Voldemort stellt. Um euch zu helfen!"

Harry sank verwundert in sein Kissen zurück.

„Aber... woher wussten sie, dass Brendan mich in die Grotte bringen würde? Wussten sie auch, dass er der Verräter im Orden war?"

„Nein... ich ahnte es zwar, aber dies wusste ich nicht. Brendan war für mich auch eine große Überraschung, als seine Taten bekannt wurden. In ihm pochten zwei Seelen. Und er konnte sich so gut verstellen, dass er auch mich täuschte. Was gar nicht so leicht ist, jedenfalls nach den bisherigen Erlebnissen mit meinen Freund Moody und Crouch... ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich nun ein wenig vorsichtiger und weiser geworden bin, aber anscheinend bin ich immer noch ein wenig der alte Narr und zu gutgläubig."

Harry schaute verdutzt seinen Professor an, der nachdenklich durch seinen Bart strich.

„ Aber ich wusste, dass du bald in der Grotte auftauchen würdest... und deshalb wollte ich da sein, um dir zur Seite zu stehen. Was ja auch klappte."

„Dann waren sie es... dessen Stimme ich hörte"

„Nun ja... im versteinerten Zustand... und dann auch noch auf Geistesebene... da klingt manche Stimme ein wenig... hohl!"

„Welche Stimme?", fragte Hermione Harry.

„Als ich... als die Sirene begann zu singen, da wollte ich nur noch zu ihr hin. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schön es war, sie zu hören. Es war so... friedlich, so... wundervoll. Man konnte bei diesem Gesang alles vergessen. Ich wäre zu ihr gerannt... hätte mich Professor Dumbledore nicht gewarnt."

„Was gar nicht so leicht war... ich musste dich schon ganz schön beeinflussen, ehe du meinen Ratschlag angenommen hattest, zu singen."

„Du hast gesungen?", fragte Hermione erstaunt.

„Übrigens ein interessantes Lied. Ich kenne eigentlich nur die französische Fassung... aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal.", meinte Dumbledore und grinste ein wenig."...zudem konnte ich verhindern, dass unser Harry hier einige... ehm... sagen wir es so... wichtige Informationen an Tom verrät. Es könnte noch einmal wichtig sein, dass er diese nicht kennt."

Professor Dumbledore schaute Harry an und dann Hermione.

„Sie meinen die Proph..." Harry verschluckte sich und schaute zu Hermione. Die schaute ihn ebenfalls verwundert an, da er aufhört hatte, zu reden.

„Ganz recht, Harry, die Prophezeiung. Ich glaube, Hermione hat schon das RECHT von dir zu erfahren, was du weißt. Ich wollte es ihr nicht erzählen, denn das ist etwas, was nur du ihr erzählen kannst... wenn du ihr vertraust. Meiner Meinung nach solltest du es aber auch... jedenfalls nachdem, was sie für dich getan hat."

Harry nickte... und begann dann Hermione von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen, die er vollständig Ende des Schuljahres im Büro von Professor Dumbledore erfahren hatte.

Als Harry geendet hatte, wurde es still im Krankenzimmer von Hogwarts. Niemand schien zur Prophezeiung etwas sagen zu wollen. Schließlich aber ergriff Hermione wieder das Wort.

„Nun, das mag einiges von Lord Voldemorts Taten erklären... aber dennoch ist es mir noch nicht klar, warum Sie darauf eingingen, Harry in der Grotte zu helfen, wenn Sie wussten, dass er sich allein ihm stellen müsste... und wie ich die Prophezeiung verstehe, noch irgendwann muss. Gut, es war richtig und gut, dass er und Angelika mit ihrer Hilfe der Sirene entkommen ist... und es war genauso wertvoll, dass Sie da waren, als Lord Voldemort versuchte an die Informationen von Harry zu kommen, in dem er in seinen Geist eindrang... aber Sie sagten auch, dass Sie da sein wollten, wenn WIR uns Lord Voldemort stellen würden. Sie sagten nicht, dass Sie da sein wollten, wenn nur Harry sich Lord Voldemort stellen würde."

Professor Dumbledore grinste erneut.

„Hermione, du hast ein scharfes Gehör. Und einen wachen Geist. Ja, ich habe gesagt, dass ich euch helfen wollte... weil ich ahnte, dass auch du in der Grotte auftauchen würdest."

„Woher?"

„Weil... nun, nicht nur Harry hatte ein Prophezeiung erhalten... auch mir wurde einst eine gegeben!"

„Sie erhielten auch eine Prophezeiung von Professor Trelawney, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry ihn verwundert.

„Nein, nicht von Sybill! Nein... keine von ihr."

„Von dem dann? Und wie lautete sie?"

„Ich glaube, am besten, ich zeige sie euch", sagte Professor Dumbledore und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung tauchte neben Harrys Bett Dumbledores Denkarium auf.

„Oh, ein Denkarium!", sagte Hermione und schaute interessiert auf das steinerne Becken, welches Dumbledores Gedanken und Erinnerungen beherbergte.

„Ich glaube, du solltest dich ein wenig aufrichten und meine Hand nehmen, Harry. Es ist besser, wenn ich in meinen alten Erinnerung eintauche, wenn du auf dem Bett sitzt, als in ihm zu liegen. Auch, wenn mich Poppy dafür nachher ein wenig mit einem strafenden Blick tadeln muss, aber so wäre es zu ungemütlich. Hermione, würdest du meine andere Hand nehmen?"

Hermione griff Dumbledores rechte Hand, während Harry seine linke nahm, nachdem er sich im Bett aufgerichtet hatte. Dumbledore ließ das Denkarium vor sich schweben und neigte dann seinen Kopf so, das er fast die silbrige Flüssigkeit, die sich im Denkarium befand, berührte. Im nächsten Moment drehte sie sich... drehten sie sich... und schon befanden sie sich nicht mehr in dem Krankenzimmer in Hogwarts. Es war ein komischer runder Raum, in dem sie sich befanden. Überall schienen Wandteppiche von einer sehr krummen Wand zu hängen. Wandteppiche mit sehr merkwürdigen Symbolen und Mustern. Scheinbar sollten diese Muster irgendwelche Zauber bewirken. Oder irgendjemanden forthalten. Oft genug konnte Harry das Pentagramm sehen, welches in diese Teppiche eingestickt war. Hermione ging zu einem alten, fast vermoderten Tisch, der ungleiche Tischbeine besaß und so erbärmlich wackelte.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Wartet ab!", sagte Dumbledore, der neben Harry stand und seine Hand hob. Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, hörten Hermione und Harry Geräusche von außerhalb des „Raumes" und kaum hatte Harry ein wenig die Richtung des Geräusches geortet, da schlug jemand einen Wandteppich beiseite und betrat den „Raum". Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass dieser Raum ein riesiges Zelt zu sein schien.

„Ach, wieder nur wenige Goldmünzen. Da erzählt man ihnen, wie gut sie es in Zukunft haben werden... und was zahlen diese Ungläubigen mir dafür... zwei Goldstücke! Als wenn sie nun ihr Geld erst recht zusammenhalten müssten. Ich glaube, ich werde am besten meine ‚Prophezeiungen' ein wenig ändern. Vielleicht sollte ich dem Nächsten erzählen, dass er früh sterben wird... und nur durch viele Geschenke ein wenig mehr vom Leben haben werde. Vielleicht vermacht er dann mir etwas mehr Geld.", schimpfte das ‚Etwas', welches zum Tisch humpelte und sich dahinter niederließ. Harry konnte nun erkennen, dass es sich um eine alte Frau handelte, die ein merkwürdiges buntes Kopftuch trug und sich auf einen Stock stützte. An ihren Ohren trug sie große Ohrringe. Harry kam die alte Frau sehr bekannt vor, doch er konnte auf der anderen Seite fest behaupten, diese Frau noch nie gesehen zu haben.

„Antonia... Antonia... ihr habt Besuch", hörte Harry von draußen einen Mann rufen, der kurz darauf am Eingang des Zeltes zu sehen war. Er war braun gebrannt, trug wollende Kleidung und hatte einen grauen Oberlippenbart, der sich an den Enden leicht nach oben kräuselte.

„Dusan... wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, die Leute sollen sich anmelden. Ich habe gerade erst einem Kunden seine Zukunft vorrausgesagt. Und nun soll ich schon wieder jemanden empfangen? Wenn das so weitergeht, wird man uns bald wieder in Schimpf und Schande verjagen, Dusan. Ist es nicht schon genug, dass sie der armen Nicola ihren kleinen Sohn weggenommen und ihn in ein Heim gesteckt haben? Du setzt auch das Leben unsere kleinen Svenja aufs Spiel. Nicht genug, dass sie uns schon Tinker nennen, sie werden uns bald noch mehr meiden. Ach... na gut, Dusan, lass die Leute herein".

Die alte Frau war aufgestanden und wankte mehr zur Tür des Zeltes, als dass sie dort hinging. Doch schon wurde die Zeltplane zur Seite bewegt, so dass der Weg frei war für eine hochaufgeschlossene Frau, die einen kleinen Jungen an der Hand führte.

„Madam", sagte Dusan und neigte seinen Kopf.

„Ah... willkommen, willkommen... setzen sie sich, werte..."

„Dumbledore... Alicia Dumbledore."

Die alte Frau wankte wieder zu ihrem Tisch und setzte sich hinter ihn während die junge, gut aussehende Frau vor dem Tisch Platz nahm

„Dumbledore, Professor... ist dies eine Verwandte von ihnen?", fragte Harry verdutzt seinen neben ihm stehenden Professor. Doch dieser grinste ihn nur an und führte seinen Finger zum Mund, um Harry aufzufordern zu schweigen.

„Was kann ich ihnen bieten, werte Dame?"

„Sind sie die Enkelin der großen Persephone Trelawney?", fragte die junge Dame, die einen Mantel mit echten Pelzstücken trug. Allgemein schien die Kleidung der Frau sehr ausgesucht zu sein und sehr wertvoll. Auch ihre Ohrringe und Ketten die sie trug, wiesen auf einen gewissen Reichtum her. Allerdings war ihre Kleidung „altertümlich". Harry kannte keine Frau, die noch ein so hochgeschlossenes Kleid trug. Selbst Professor McGonagall, die in ihren Kleidungsstücken immer ein wenig streng wirkte, würde im Unterschied zu dieser Frau „leicht" bekleidet wirken.

„Wieso wollen sie dies wissen, werte Dame?", fragte die alte Frau skeptisch nach.

„Weil ich Scharlatane kein Geld geben werde. Allerdings weiß ich, das bei den Trelawneys das Sehertum weit verbreitet ist..."

„Nun, ja, ich heiße Antonia Trelawney... und bin die Enkelin jener Persephone...", sagte die alte Frau und schaute weiterhin skeptisch die junge Frau an.

„Albus... bleibe bitte hier!", sagte die junge Frau zu dem kleinen Kind, welches sich aufmachte, die unterschiedlichen Sachen der alten Frau neugierig unter Augenschein nehmen zu wollen.

„Albus... dann sind sie...?", sagte Hermione überrascht. Doch Professor Dumbledore nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Auch Harry starrte überrascht seinen Professor an, ehe er wieder auf das kleine Kind schaute, das nun zu seiner Mutter zurücklief. Professor Dumbledore musste so ungefähr 4 oder 5 Jahre alt gewesen sein, als sich dieses ereignete.

„Nun, ich bin gekommen, um herauszufinden, welche Zukunft meinem Sohn bevorsteht. Sie werden merken, dass er besondere Fähigkeiten besitzt... außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, die es bisher in unserer Familie nicht gegeben hat. Sicher, wie sie schon wissen könnten, sind wir alle in unserer Familie reinrassige Zauberer, die schon lange existierten. Dennoch... ein Kind mit solchen Fähigkeiten... da möchte man als Mutter schon wissen, was seinem Kind blüht. Nun, alte Frau, was gedenken Sie zu tun?"

„Also gut... zunächst werde ich in die Kugel schauen...", sagte die alte Frau, holte eine Kugel hervor, die weißlich glänzte, setzte sich davor und rieb sie, wobei sie laut stöhnte.

„So ein Blödsinn... solche Wahrsagerei ist gestern wie heute absoluter Unsinn...", sagte Hermione und schaute Dumbledore skeptisch an. „Warum haben Sie uns hierher gebracht..."

„Nur Geduld, liebe Hermione. Nur Geduld...", erwiderte Dumbledore, setzte sich auf eine Kiste und schaute dem Treiben seiner Mutter aufmerksam zu.

„... ich sehe... ich sehe... ihr Sohn wird einst ein berühmter Mann, ein berühmter Zauberer werden... er wird eine wichtige Tätigkeit ausüben..."

„Na, Hermione, bisher stimmt doch alles", sagte Harry verschmitzt.

„... er wird große Zauber ausüben können... er wird wichtige Zauberer unter sich haben... ich sehe... er wird in die Regierung gehen... wird Zaubereiminister werden..."

„Ha... na also, Blödsinn", ereiferte sich Hermione.

„... er wird eine wunderschöne Frau heiraten... und sieben Kinder zeugen..."

„Pfff... also wirklich, wie kann man nur einen solchen Blödsinn verzapfen", meinte Hermione verärgert.

„So, du traust mir also nicht zu, sieben Kinder gezeugt zu haben, Hermione?", fragte Professor Dumbledore ruhig, wobei ihm ein leicht verschmitztes Lächeln über sein Gesicht fuhr.

„Nein, nein, so habe ich dies nicht gemeint, Professor Dumbledore... aber wenn ich diese Wahrsagerinnen nur höre, dann..."

„Und das soll ich ihnen glauben?", sagte die junge Frau skeptisch.

„Das erzählt mir die Kugel... doch wenn sie mir nicht glauben wollen..."

Die junge Frau schaute die alte Wahrsagerin weiter kritisch an... doch sie blieb sitzen. Doch ihre Haltung gegenüber der Wahrsagerin blieb allerdings skeptisch. Als diese endlich geendet hatte, kramte sie nach Geld in ihrer Tasche.

„Aber ich kann noch versuchen, aus der Hand des Jungen zu lesen... oder ihm die Karten zu legen...", sagte die alte Frau und versuchte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau wieder zu gewinnen.

„Nein, nein... ich glaube, es war eine blödsinnige Idee hierher zukommen... danke... was bin ich Ihnen schuldig...?"

„Ein Goldstück!"

Die Frau warf das Goldstück auf den Tisch, stand auf und stürzte aus dem Zelt... wobei sie ihren Sohn mit sich zerrte.

„Und nun?", fragte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das die Jugend immer so ungeduldig ist!", meinte Professor Dumbledore, hob seine Hand und wies auf ein Tuch, welches der jungen Frau aus der Tasche gefallen war.

Die alte Frau nahm das Goldstück, tat es in einen kleinen Sack, den sie unter ihrer Kleidung verbarg, wobei sie auf die Welt und ihre Ungerechtigkeit schimpfte. Dann nahm sie die Kugel und deckte sie zu. Als sie schließlich aufstehen wollte, klappte abermals die Zeltplane zur Seite.

„Was ist... ach du!", sagte die alte Frau, als sie den jungen Albus erblickte, der in das Zelt hereinstürzte.

„Meine Mutter hat ein Tuch verloren... da ist es!", sagte der Junge, rannte zu dem Tuch, hob es auf und wollte gerade wieder herauslaufen, als plötzlich die alte Frau anfing zu stöhnen.

„Ist Ihnen etwas?", fragte der junge Albus nach, doch die alte Frau sackte nach vorn, als wäre sie eingeschlafen.

„Hallo...?"

Dann ruckte der Körper der Wahrsagerin wieder nach oben, sie öffnete ihren Mund... und mit einer fremden, dunklen Stimme begann sie zu reden...

„**Höret und versteht. Wenn der Ahne des Talesins einst auf der Suche nach seinem Lehrling sein wird, dann wird eine Zeit kommen, in der er ruhen muss. Dann, wenn das Licht wankt und himmlische Musik ertönt, dann wenn die Gefahr am größten ist, dass der dunkle Lord die Macht an sich reißt, dann werden die Vier, die den Tod kennen, sich ihm entgegenstellen. Nur durch sie, die Vier, die wie die Elemente des Lebens sind, die den Tod nicht fürchten und ihn erlebten, wird die Sterblichkeit nicht unsterblich werden. Mische dich nicht ein, Ahne, sondern stehe zu dem einen, der für dich wie ein Sohn sein wird. Denn nur er darf sich dem dunklen Lord stellen**."

Die alte Frau sackte nach vorn, wobei sie hart mit ihrem Kopf auf die Tischplatte schlug.

„Hallo?", fragte unsicher, fast ängstlich der junge Albus Dumbledore nach. Die alte Frau schreckte hoch.

„Ja, ja, hallo, wie... du bist ja immer noch da. Nun... willst wohl einer alten Frau einige Knuts abluchsen, was? Hinaus, hinaus mit dir... und lass mich allein, ich bin müde..."

Harry starrte Hermione an, die wiederum ihn anstarrte.

„Nun kennt ihr ‚meine' Prophezeiung", sagte Dumbledore, hob seinen Arm... woraufhin sie augenblicklich wieder in Hogwarts waren."

„Wie war diese Prophezeiung gemeint... wer ist der Ahne des Talesin... und wer die Vier, die... wie war das... die sich dem dunklen Lord entgegenstellten und die Sterblichkeit... oder war es andersherum...nein.. die diese Sterblichkeit nicht unsterblich werden ließen?"

„Nun, ist dir dies nicht klar, Harry... jetzt, wo die Prophezeiung nach so langer Zeit erfüllt wurde... der Ahne des Talesins... das bin ich, Albus Dumbledore... meine Familie ist wirklich sehr alt. So alt, dass ich wirklich vom großen Talesin abstammen könnte."

„Damit wären Sie ein Nachkomme Bladuds?", fragte Hermione interessiert.

„Ja... irgendwie schon..."

„Also sind Sie auf die Suche nach ihrem Lehrling gegangen... aber natürlich... Tom Riddle ist Ihr Lehrling", meinte Hermione nachdenklich.

„Ja, Hermione, so ist die Prophezeiung gemeint. Damals habe ich sie nicht verstanden... ich war zudem erst vier... aber auch später war mir vieles unklar. Erst als Tom sich Lord Voldemort, der dunklen Lord nannte, fiel mir die Prophezeiung wieder ein. Doch, wann war die Gefahr am größten, wer waren die Vier, die wie die Elemente des Lebens waren? Und wie begleitete sie der Tod? Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort wusste. Als ich aber schließlich in die Grotte kam, da blickte ich auf die Quelle... und sah, wie sich das Licht in dem Wellen der Quelle brach. Schließlich begann die Sirene zu singen... und da wusste ich, was zu tun war. Ich ahnte, das Harry, der für mich wie ein Sohn ist, in die Grotte eilen wird. Er, der sich dem dunklen Lord stellen muss, war einer der Vier."

„Aber, ich habe..."

„Doch, denn bisher begleitete dich der Tod auf deinem Lebensabschnitt. Er raubte dir deine Eltern, wie auch deinen Paten. Aber ich wusste nicht, wer die anderen drei waren, die sich dir anschlossen."

Harry schaute Hermione an, die schnell wegsah.

„Angelika... und Tyroon. Und... ich", hauchte sie.

„Ja... auch Angelika blickte dem Tod in die Augen, als sie Pettigrew's Todesfluch überlebte... und du Hermione hast ihn auch gesehen, nicht wahr...?"

Hermione schluckte.

„Tyroon war schon tot... er war ein Vampir, ein Wiedergänger, der stets mit dem Tod auf du und du lebte. Er war das Feuer... verzehrend und gierig... Angelika war so unbedarft... so leicht, wie die Luft... du, Hermione, warst der Gegenpol zu Tyroon... du warst überall... und so lebensbejahend wie das Wasser. Und alle stützten sich auf Harry... der dasteht, wie die Erde...", sinnerte Dumbledore vor sich hin.

„Aber, was war das mit der Sterblichkeit?"

„Ist das dir nicht klar, Harry? Ihr vier fürchtet euch nicht vor dem Tod. Er bereitet euch keine Furcht mehr, denn ihr kennt ihn. Doch Tom... er fürchtet ihn, mehr als alles andere... er hasst ihn... weil er ihn nicht kennt... warum will er sonst unsterblich sein. Warum will er es sonst erreichen. Er hat Angst, dass sonst von ihm nicht übrig bleibt... niemand mehr an ihn denkt... Deshalb suchte er die Quelle der Sul, deshalb versuchte er mit Hilfe des Wassers sein Leben zu verlängern. Und indem ihr ihn besiegt habt, habt ihr auch seinen Wunsch unsterblich zu werden verhindert".

„Das heißt, obwohl er das Wasser nun besitzt, ist er nicht unsterblich."

„Nein, er ist sterblich, wie vorher... einen Jungbrunnen, der unsterblich macht, wie die Leute die Quelle bezeichneten, gibt es nicht... das Wasser konnte einem das Leben verlängern... aber auch sie starben irgendwann. Er wird vielleicht durch die Quelle länger leben können... aber irgendwann wird auch er sich dem Tod stellen müssen. Das erkannte auch Bladud... und schließlich, als alt genug war, als er fand, dass er lange genug gelebt hatte, beschloss er, sich dem Tod zu stellen."

**Review-Antworten:**

**Nell**: Viele Dank für dein Reveiw. Es stimmt, es ist nicht einfach alle Ideen und Gedanken in irgendeiner Form einfließen zu lassen. So viele Ideen habe ich auch bei dieser Geschichte verworfen. Allerdings hatte ich von Anfang an einen Leitfaden und wusste so ungefähr wie die Geschichte enden sollte. Somit ist es leichter schließlich der Geschichte ein „Gesicht" zu geben. Vielleicht solltest du es auch mal so probieren. Und vor allem macht es dann mehr Spaß noch ein kleines Detail hineinzunehmen, um es für die Leserschaft ein klein wenig spannender zu machen. Jedenfalls freue ich mich, dir mit dieser Geschichte eine Freude gemacht zu haben.

**Torence:** Danke für dein Reveiw im Forum.

**Fluffy Bond: **Vielen Dank auch an dich. Ich habe es immer sehr geschätzt, immer eine Review für fast jedes Kapitel von dir erhalten zu haben. Es war mir immer wichtig, zu erfahren, was du von meinem neusten Kapitel hältst... und es war mir eine Freude, dass dir meine Geschichte sehr gefallen hat. Natürlich muss irgendwann eine Geschichte auch zu Ende sein. Nun, ein Kapitel wird es noch geben, in dem noch weitere Fragen beantwortet werden. Ob ich eine Fortsetzung schreibe? Im Moment wohl nicht. Erstmal kommt der Halbblutprinz heraus... der mit Sicherheit eine andere Möglichkeit der Geschichte von Harry Potter aufzeigen wird ( nach JKR ). Und zweitens... denke ich mir, schreibe ich erst mal was anderes. Was? Nun, es hat auch mit Harry Potter zu tun. Oder auch nicht. Denn Harry wird dort keine Hauptrolle, ja nicht mal eine Nebenrolle spielen. Wie hat es dann mit Harry Potter zu tun, wirst du dich und die anderen vielleicht fragen. Ganz einfach. Es hat mit der Zauberwelt zu tun... der einer JKR. Wie? Nun ja... es wird mit Hogwarts zu tun haben... nämlich mit der Frage, wie es überhaupt zu Hogwarts gekommen ist... es wird eine Geschichte sein, in der eine Helga Huffelpuff vorkommt...und wie sie erfährt, dass sie eine Zauberin ist... wie sie Godric Gryffindor trifft... welche Gefahren sie und später ihre Freunde Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin bestehen müssen... ehe sie sich entschließen eine Schule zu gründen... wie es zum Streit kommt... und warum Salazar die Schule verlässt und den Basilisk dort belässt... alles geschrieben in einer Zeit, in dem in England das Mittelalter herrscht... verschiedene Religionen existieren, Volksstämme sich bekriegen... und mancher arme Mensch leiden muss... eine doch sehr umfangreiche Aufgabe. Ich hoffe, du wirst mich dann bei dieser Aufgabe genauso begleiten, wie bei meiner letzten.

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

Taliesin 

Taliesin, auch Taliessin **( ca. 534; † ca. 599**) war ein historisch belegter walisischer Barde und Druide. Er gilt als der Verfasser der frühesten überlieferten Werke in walisischer Sprache. Eine Reihe von Dichtungen aus dem Book of Taliesin werden ihm zugeschrieben. Das Buch selbst stammt zwar erst aus dem 10. Jahrhundert, die Forschung neigt aber überwiegend dazu, einen Großteil der Quellen auf das 6. Jahrhundert zu datieren. Man vermutet, dass Taliesin an wenigstens drei britannischen Königshöfen seiner Zeit die Stellung des obersten Barden inne hatte. In Legenden wird ihm die Rolle des Obersten Barden von Britannien zugeschrieben. Die Taliesin zugeschriebenen Gedichte deuten an, dass er um **555** Barde am Hof von Powys war. Zuerst unter Brochfael, dann unter seinem Nachfolger Cynan Garwyn. Und er scheint auch der Barde bei König Urien von Rheged gewesen sein. Dagegen gehört die Idee, Taliesin sei König Artus' Barde gewesen in das Reich der Fantasie. Diese Verknüpfung entstand erst im Viktorianischen Zeitalter mit Alfred Tennysons "Idylls of the King". In jedem Fall lässt sich der historische Taliesin recht gut auf die zweite Hälfte des 6. Jahrhunderts datieren, wohingegen Artus - wenn es ihn denn gegeben hat - ins 5. Jahrhundert datiert wird. So geben die Annales Cambriae das Jahr 532 für Artus' Tod bzw. sein Verschwinden an. Die Historia Regum Britanniae nennt dafür das Jahr 542.

Nach einer anderen Überlieferung, die erstmals im 16. Jahrhundert niedergeschrieben wurde, war Taliesin der Pflegesohn von Elphin, dem späteren König von Ceredigion. Nach dieser Legende wuchs Taliesin am Hof von Aberdyfi auf. Im Alter von 13 Jahren, besuchte er einen Onkel von Elphin, König Maelgwn, und sagt diesem die Umstände seines kurz bevorstehenden Todes voraus.Nach der selben Überlieferung soll Taliesin nahe den Orten seiner Kindheit in Ceredigion begraben sein.

Die Zahl Vier 

Die Zahl Vier war eine sehr wichtige Zahl im Mittelalter. Im Gegensatz zu der drei, der göttlichen Zahl (der Zahl Gottes und der Trinität ) war sie die Zahl des Irdischen, da es nach vier Himmelsrichtungen und Jahreszeiten sowie nach traditioneller Auffassung vier Elemente und Temperamente gibt. Aus ihr geht die erste räumlich-körperliche Figur hervor: sie ist das Raumschema bzw. die Ordnung der Manifestation, das Statische im Gegensatz zum Kreisenden und Dynamischen. Aus den rechnerischen Verbindungen dieser Zahlen Drei und Vier ergeben sich weitere im Christentum Heilige Zahlen: die Sieben ( z..B. die Sieben Letzten Worte Jesu) und die Zwölf ( Apostel). Weiterhin wurden auch die Grundtugenden in vier Bereiche eingegliedert: (Klugheit, Starkmut, Gerechtigkeit, Mäßigkeit). Allerdings gibt es auch die vier Reiter der Apokalypse

Im Chinesischem gilt die Vier allerdings als Unglückszahl... da sie eng mit dem Tod verbunden ist. Auch in Japan gilt die Vier als Unglückszahl, sie bedeutet als shii Vier oder Tod, auch Leichenhemd.

Die Traveller 

Die Traveller , früher auch Tinker genannt, sind eine zum Teil noch fahrende soziale Gruppe mit Merkmalen einer ethnischen Minderheit. Sie haben sich in Irland und Großbritannien aus den Vertretern so genannter niederer Berufe heraus gebildet. In diesem Zusammenhang, und natürlich auch im Kontext damit, dass Tin das englische Wort für Blech ist, ist auch begreiflich, dass der Begriff Tinker noch immer von Wörterbüchern mit Kesselflicker übersetzt, das "tinker about" mit herumbasteln und "to tinker with something" mit an etwas herumpfuschen erklärt wird. Tinker haben eine eigene Sprache, das Cant (auch Shelta oder Gammon), mit Elementen aus keltischen Sprachen, Englisch und Romanes. Da der Begriff Tinker (weil vergleichbar mit Zigeuner) für die Betroffenen selbst eher beleidigend ist, legen viele von ihnen heute Wert auf die Bezeichnung Traveller (dt. Reisende). Die Iren verwenden aber auch den Begriff Itinerants (dt. Umherziehende oder Wandernde) für die Tinker ihrer Grünen Insel.


	33. Abschied

Zusammenfassung:

In einem Restaurant in Birmingham wird Karkaroff und alle anderen Anwesenden von Pettigrew getötet. Allein ein mysteriöses Mädchen, Angelika Reiner, kann durch ihre magischen Accessoires, den Armring des Bladuds und einem magischen Türkis, dem Auge Odins, überleben. Harry, der im Ligusterweg seine Ferien verbringt und dort in einer Nachrichtensendung Pettigrew erkennt, informiert den Orden davon, reist aber dann selbst nach Birmingham, um Angelika zu sprechen. Dort kann er, selbst noch gerade einem Angriff der Todesser entkommen, die mit dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald verwandte Angelika vor dem Zugriff der Todesser retten. Mit Hilfe des Arzt Neil O'Sullivan, einem ehemaligen Hufflepuff-Schüler und Neu-Mitglied des Ordens, kehrt Harry und die wieder genesende Angelika zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um die nicht registrierte Zauberin auszubilden. Um ein wenig mehr über Angelika zu erfahren, versucht Hermione die Geheimnisse des Armringes des Bladud zu erforschen, den jener keltische Königssohn einst von Maegarn, einer Waldnymphe als Liebesbeweis erhalten hatte, ehe sie von ihrem Vater getötet wurde.

Als der Phönixorden durch einen von langer Hand vorbereiteten Schachzug Lord Voldemorts, bei dem er unbemerkt den Zaubererminister Cornelius Fudge beim gescheiterten Prozess von Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Doppelgänger austauschen und auch durch einen fingierten Mord Ordensmitglieder inhaftieren lassen kann, den Grimmauldplatz verlassen muss, gerät auch Harry mit Angelika beinahe in die Hände der von Lucius Malfoy und Dolores Umbridge neugegründeten Polizeitruppe SET. Auf der Flucht vor ihnen wird Angelika von einer Gruppe deutscher militanter Zauberer verschleppt. Harry, Mundungus Fletscher, George Weasley und das Ordensmitglied Brendan, fliegen ihnen hinterher, um sie zu befreien. Neil, Ron und Hermione, die sich dieser Befreiungsaktion anschließen wollen, werden allerdings von Todessern abgefangen. Ron kann dabei fliehen, gerät aber später ebenfalls in die Hände der Deutschen, während Hermione den verletzten Neil vor den Todessern verteidigt. Als sie fast überwältigt wird, kommt ihr der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder Neils, der Vampir Tyroon, zu Hilfe. Mit seiner Hilfe kann Hermione Neil nach Warwick, dem neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen.

Arthur Weasley, der mit Hilfe des ebenfalls gefangenen, richtigen Cornelius Fudge aus einem Gefängnis entkommen kann, will auf einer Pressekonferenz, die vom falschen Fudge einberufen wurde, die Machenschaften Voldemorts aufdecken. Als Lucius Malfoy dabei den falschen Fudge durch den unter einem Imperius-Fluch stehenden Snape umbringen lässt, um noch weitere Macht in die Hände zu bekommen, lässt der richtige Fudge Malfoy und Umbridge vor der Presse auflaufen. Während Lucius Malfoy durch die Mithilfe seines Sohnes Draco aus England fliehen kann, wird die Mittäterin Dolores Umbridge überwältigt.

Währenddessen ist Dumbledore nach Bath gereist, um nach längerem Suchen den Weg zur richtigen Quelle der Sul, die Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit verspricht, zu finden. Doch dabei gerät er anscheinend in eine Falle Voldemorts, die dieser Dumbledore gestellt hat. Harry, der Ron und Angelika befreit, erlebt diese Gefangennahme durch Voldemort mit. Er fällt in einen komatösen Zustand, aus dem er nur durch Angelikas Türkis wieder erwacht. Zusammen mit Brendan und Ron, will er Angelika in Sicherheit bringen. Doch stattdessen bringt Brendan Harry und Angelika zu Voldemort, da er ein Verräter und Neffe des Hogwartslehrer Professor Quirrell ist. Dieser versucht mit Hilfe der Legilimentik herauszufinden, ob Harry mehr von der Prophezeiung weiß, doch durch eine ‚Geister'-Stimme kann Harry sich den Geistesangriffen zu Wehr setzen. So setzt Voldemort Harry einer Sirene aus, einem Wesen in Frauengestalt, aber mit Klauenhänden und Reißzähnen ausgestattet. Während sie Angelika fast dazu bringen kann, sich ihr durch einen hypnotischen Gesang zu nähern, hilft die ‚Stimme' Harry sich aus der Hypnose zu befreien. Brendan, der Harrys Tod sehen will, gerät aus Übereifer in die Reichweite der Sirene und wird getötet. Daraufhin lässt Voldemort Harry foltern und setzt ihn und Angelika der Sirene aus. Nur mit Mühe entgehen sie diesem Wesen und können schließlich durch Angelikas Animagusfähigkeiten, sogar Brendans Zauberstab erringen. Mit diesem gelingt es Harry das Gorgonenhaupt, welches die Sirene um den Hals trug und dem sie Dumbledore versteinerte, an sich zu bringen und die Sirene und einige Todesser zu außer Gefecht zu setzen. Doch einen Ansturm Voldemort ist er unterlegen. Als dieser ihn schließlich töten will, wirft sich Angelika in den Todesfluch und entgeht ihrem Tod allein durch das Armband des Bladuds.

Währenddessen treffen sich in Warwick Hermione, Ginny, Mundungus und Remus, sowie Tyroon, um über die Hilfe für Dumbledore und Harry zu reden. Doch der Weg zur Quelle scheint verbaut zu sein... einzig der Weg über die Anderswelt, die Totenwelt, scheint der einzig Mögliche zu sein. Doch den kann körperlich nur Tyroon, der Vampir, nehmen. Hermione, durch eigene Gefühle zu Harry getrieben, arbeitet einen Plan aus, wie sie Tyroon begleiten kann. Beide machen sich schließlich auf den schwierigen Weg zur Grotte, wo sie gerade noch rechtzeitig ankommen, um einen erneuten Angriff Voldemorts auf Harry zu verhindern. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Hilfe fliehen die Todesser, während Tyroon, nachdem er zunächst unter den übrigen Todessern wütete, von Rodolphus Lestrange ins Becken befördert wurde, in dem er verbrennt. Voldemort flieht schließlich auch, wobei er noch einmal auf Harry trifft. Doch dieser kümmert sich erst mal um Angelika.

Als Harry schließlich in Hogwarts aufwacht, registriert er verwundert, dass auch Dumbeldore den Angriff Voldemorts überlebt hat. Doch dieser hatte sich bewusst selbst versteinert, um Harry helfen zu können, sich der Sirene und Voldemorts Angriffen zu erwehren. Der Grund, warum er selbst nicht eingriff, war die alte Prophezeiung einer Seherin. Nach ihr durfte er selbst nicht aktiv eingreifen, denn nur die Vier: Angelika, Tyroon, Hermione und Harry, konnten verhindern, dass Voldemort letztendlich sterblich blieb.

**33. Abschied**

Harry schwieg. Er ließ sich in sein Kissen zurückfallen, ehe er sich noch einmal zu Professor Dumbledore umdrehte.

„Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore war aufgestanden und glättete gerade seinen Umhang. Interessiert schaute er Harry über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Ja, Harry... noch irgendeine Frage?"

„Als ich... nun... wie soll ich anfangen...als ich von Hermione und Angelika am Leben erhalten wurde..."

„Ich habe dich nicht am Leben erhalten!", warf Hermione ein.

„Also, nun komm... du hast mich gerettet, dass ist dasselbe... ohne dich wäre ich jetzt tot... also, als Hermione Tyroon versucht hat zu helfen... nachdem sie Voldemort überraschend angegriffen hatte... habe ich bei Angelika gewartet und habe gehofft, dass sie den Todesfluch auch ohne ihren Anhänger überlebt. Und dabei habe ich dann nochmals Lord Voldemort gesehen... er stand ganz nah und beobachtete uns. Ich... nun... als ich es bemerkte, da habe ich ihn angeschrieen und dachte, er würde uns nun umbringen. Doch er starrte uns nur an... und ging dann. Er hätte doch sein Werk beenden können... oder nicht?"

Professor Dumbledore lächelte Harry an, dann setzte er sich wieder.

„Er hätte, Harry, er hätte... Lord Voldemort benötigt keinen Zauberstab, um einem Zauberer sein Leben zu nehmen. Sicher... ein Zauberstab ist für einen normalen Zauberer das Wichtigste überhaupt... aber einige Zauberer vermögen auch ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Tom ist einer dieser Zauberer. Natürlich ist sein Zauber mit Zauberstab wesentlich effektiver und genauer; seine Macht wesentlich größer. Aber er ist auch ohne ihn ein mächtiger Zauberer."

„Dann verstehe ich es nicht!", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern." Er wollte doch mich töten... deshalb hat er mich doch in die Grotte gebracht. Um zuzusehen, wie ich sterbe...wie endlich sein Widersacher beseitigt wird. Gut, er wollte auch wissen, ob ich die Prophezeiung kenne... ob Sie sie mir erzählt haben... und er wollte sie aus meinem Geist stehlen. Aber er wollte mich auch töten. Warum tat er es schließlich nicht?"

„Weil er unsicher war, Harry."

„Unsicher? Lord Voldemort?"

Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Ja, Lord Voldemort. Tom. Er hatte dich dorthin in die Grotte bringen lassen. Einen jungen Mann... der so viel Glück gehabt hatte, wie er meinte. Glück, einen ähnlichen Zauberstab zu besitzen... Glück, dass ich im Ministerium auftauchte, als er dich stellen wollte... Er konnte...ja wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass mehr als Glück dahintersteht."

„Aber... Glück gehörte doch auch dazu."

„Natürlich... aber nicht nur. Es gehört auch viel Liebe und Vertrauen dazu...Vertrauen in die eigene Stärke... aber auch Vertrauen zu seinen Freunden... Dinge, die ein Lord Voldemort nicht versteht. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, dass sich jemand für einen anderen opfert. Er hält dies für eine Narretei. Jedenfalls nicht aus den Gründen, aus denen es Angelika und auch Hermione taten. Nämlich aus den Gründen der Freundschaft, der Liebe, des Vertrauens zueinander. Er hat kein Vertrauen in einen anderen Menschen... keine Liebe zu einem anderen... keine Freundschaft. Die Todesser, sie sind keine Freunde; sie sind Handlanger. Sie sind nur bei ihm, weil sie sich erhoffen, durch ihn ihre Wünsche und Ziele zu erreichen. Macht zu bekommen. Und er benötigt sie, um wiederum _seine_ Ziele zu erreichen. Um noch mehr Macht zu erhalten... Aber Freundschaft, Liebe, Vertrauen... nein... .

Das was dir Angelika gab...ihr Leben... das gab sie nicht aus Machtgelüsten... sie hatte vor, ihr Leben zu geben, weil sie dich, Harry, als ihren Freund bezeichnet. Und diese Freundschaft, diese schwesterliche Liebe zu dir, ist nicht nur oberflächlich, sie ist tief. Als du sie vor dem Todesser Pavlov gerettet hast, als du sie behandelt hast, als wäre sie schon ewig mit euch drei zusammen, als du dich um sie sorgtest, sie vor den Deutschen befreit hast... da wuchs diese Liebe, dieses Vertrauen zu dir... nicht umsonst gab sie dir das Auge des Odins...Und nun hatten dich zwei deiner Freunde vor ihm gerettet... hatten sich dem großen Lord Voldemort, wie einst deine Mutter, entgegengestellt und sich mit ihrer großen Liebe zu dir geopfert... oder hätten sich geopfert..."

Professor Dumbledore schaute zu Hermione, die leicht rot anlief, als er sie mit durchdringendem Blick musterte... und sie dann anlächelte. Es war ein wissendes Lächeln, welches Hermione so in Verlegenheit brachte.

„Als Tom dich dann beobachte, da war er unsicher... er sagte sich, was würde jetzt geschehen, wenn ich angreife... würde wieder jemand ihn davon abhalten können... und genau diese Unsicherheit ist der Keil seines Unterganges. Ihn, Harry, wirst du ausnutzen, wenn du dich einst ihm stellen musst. Er floh lieber, geschwächt, als sich noch mehr seinen Zweifeln hinzugeben. Er wird versuchen diese Zweifel zu besiegen; wird versuchen; noch mächtiger zu werden, noch mehr Zauber zu lernen...um sich dir schließlich noch einmal zu stellen... um dich endgültig zu besiegen...um dich vielleicht zu verführen...Doch er wird diese Zweifel nie beseitigen können, auch wenn er sie vergessen wird. Er wird nie wirklich die Macht der Liebe, des Vertrauens oder der Freundschaft verstehen."

Harry schwieg... zuviel ging in seinem Kopf herum... so viele Fragen, die ihm noch auf der Seele brannten, doch er fühlte sich ausgebrannt.

„Nun, ich glaube unser junger Freund braucht wieder ein wenig Schlaf, Hermione. Lassen wir ihn dies ungestört tun."

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich, nickte Hermione zu und geleitete sie aus dem Saal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Harry?"

Harry schaute auf und sah, wie Hermione sich ihm näherte. Er saß hier am Rande des Sees von Hogwarts und hatte, wie in den letzten Tagen, vor sich hingebrütet. Besonders heute schien ihm die drückende Schwüle des Spätsommertages wieder auf das Gemüt zu schlagen. Aber das war eigentlich nicht der Hauptgrund warum er hier saß und immer wieder kleine Steinchen auf der Seeoberfläche „tanzen" zu ließ. Es war eher der Abschied von Angelika, der ihn bedrückte. Ein Abschied für immer? Jedenfalls für eine längere Zeit, denn sie beabsichtigte nicht auf Hogwarts zu bleiben. Oder genauer... Professor Dumbledore hatte, nachdem sie in St. Mungos aufgewacht war und sich wieder so kräftig fühlte, dass sie das Krankenhaus verlassen konnte, einen Platz in einer anderen Schule gefunden... einer Schule in Amerika, auf die anscheinend einige „merkwürdige" Fälle von Zauberern gingen, die entweder vergessen oder besondere Fähigkeiten besaßen. Laut Dumbledore war Angelika dort sehr gut aufgehoben, denn an dieser Schule würde sie mehr gefördert werden. Das Neil sie dorthin begleiten würde, tat Harry um so mehr weh.

Weißt du, ich habe nicht vor mich wieder zu verkriechen, Harry. Die Zeit im Krankenhaus der Muggel war zwar sehr schön, aber ich bin nun mal ein Zauberer. Und nach Tyroons Tod... weißt du, da brauche ich eine neue Aufgabe. Sicher, im Orden gibt es jetzt viel zu tun... dennoch habe ich Dumbledores Angebot angenommen und werde Angelika und ihre Mutter nach Amerika begleiten.

Ihre Mutter ist befreit worden, hatte die dabei stehende Hermione gefragt.

Ja, die deutschen Behörden konnten ihre Mutter aus den Fängen der Bruderschaft befreien. Sie ist jetzt in Sicherheit und wird von Deutschland aus nach Amerika ausreisen. Das Konzept in Amerika ermöglicht es, dass die Zauberer dort bei ihren Familienmitgliedern wohnen können. Auch wenn diese Muggel sein sollten.

Aber werden die anderen Menschen, ich meine Muggel, nicht auf die Zauberschule aufmerksam werden?

Nein, weil es ein generelles Regierungsprojekt unter Leitung des Militärs ist. Da kommen Unbefugte nicht hin.

Und wie heißt die Schule, hatte Harry traurig nachgefragt.

Sie hat einen komischen Namen... ‚Area 51' und liegt wohl in der Wüste von Nevada. Sie ist eine neuartige Schule und existiert erst seit den 50er Jahren dieses Jahrhunderts, antwortete Neil Harry.

Area 51? In der Nähe von Roswell?", hatte eine erstaunte Hermione nachgefragt.

Ja, wieso?

Weil... weil immer wieder das Gerücht umhergeht, dass dort auf dem Militärstützpunkt Aliens gesichtet worden sind.

Aliens? Kleine Wesen mit langen Ohren und großen Augen, hatte Neil verschmitzt gelächelt, worauf Hermione nickte.

Nun, ich würde diese Aliens eher Hauselfen nennen. Irgend so ein Muggel hat dort mal einige Hauselfen gesehen... leider hat man ihn nicht rechtzeitig „behandeln" können. Jedenfalls waren da schon die Informationen weitergegeben. Aber... den Amerikanern ist es eh egal, was ihre Leute dazu sagen. Sie nehmen dies nicht so ernst, wie wir Europäer es nehmen. Jedenfalls heute... . Auf jeden Fall gibt es dort immer wieder Leute, die an UFO's glauben, wenn wieder mal einer der Zauberer auf einem Besen dorthin reist oder irgendwelche Experimente der Militärs mit Hilfe von Zauberern durchgeführt werden. Man versucht dort einige Erfindungen der Muggel mit Magie zu verbessern. Naja... jedenfalls sind sie für die normale Muggelwelt geheim. Und „normale" unwissende Muggel kommen diesem Ort nicht nahe genug, dafür sorgen schon die "Cammo Dudes", eine interne Zaubererpolizei von Area 51. Es heißt es sind ganz speziell ausgebildete Squibs. Auf jeden Fall wird Angelika dort dem Einfluß eines Voldemorts oder gar der Bruderschaft entzogen und kann dort ganz in Ruhe lernen.

Und was werdet ihr dort machen?

Es gibt dort ein Krankenhaus, das einen fähigen Arzt und Heiler benötigt. Zudem... will ich dort Unterricht geben. Zusammen mit Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks geht auch dorthin?

Nun, sie wird mich begleiten. Dumbledore hat sie gebeten, auch ein wenig auf Angelika aufzupassen...na ja... und ich glaube, sie ist gar nicht so traurig doch nicht hier in Hogwarts anzufangen. Jedenfalls als sie hörte, dass auch ich Angelika begleiten werde. So hat Angelika ein paar Menschen um sich, die sie kennt, wenn sie dort einen neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnt.

Hermione hatte nicht geantwortet, doch ihr Grinsen war Harry doch ein wenig zu offensichtlich.

Aber wer wird denn dann Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste...?

Dumbledore hat wohl jemanden gefunden. Muss ein Genie sein... Mc Claggan oder so ähnlich. Kenne ihn nicht, aber ihr werdet schon sehen. Wird bestimmt gut werden... Nun, ich muss los, einige Dinge noch erledigen, ehe ich Angelika abhole. Tja, Harry...Hermione... ich wünsche euch noch ein par schöne Tage hier in Hogwarts… ehe die Schule wieder beginnt… und hoffe natürlich, ihr schreibt mir.

Klar..., hatte Harry gemeint. Doch sich so ganz dabei nicht wohlgefühlt, als er Neil das letzte Mal die Hand gab, ehe dieser schließlich Hogwarts verließ.

Und nun saß Harry hier, am Rande des Sees, und grübelte vor sich hin.

„Harry? Ach hier bist du!"

„Hallo, Hermione!", erwiderte Harry und ließ abermals einen flachen Stein los, so dass dieser vier mal über die Oberfläche des Sees sprang, ehe er im See versank.

„Ron ist gerade aus London zurückgekehrt. Er bringt schöne Grüße von Angelika mit."

„Mmm."

„Sie ist heute mit Neil und Nymphadora nach Amerika aufgebrochen... na ja... jedenfalls konnte er noch einige Tage mit ihr in London verbringen... es soll wohl sehr schön gewesen sein, meint er. Aber irgendwie ist auch er sehr traurig."

„Ja..."

Hermione verstummte, atmete aber tief ein und seufzte. Harry starrte weiterhin auf den See.

„Du vermisst sie... nicht wahr?"

„Ja... ein wenig!"

Das stimmte eigentlich nicht so... und war doch richtig. Angelika war für ihn, anders als für Ron, keine Freundin in dem Sinne, sondern eher ein Schwester. Eine Schwester, da sie das gleiche durchgemacht hatte, wie er. Ihr Vater war von Leuten, die mit der schwarzen Kunst herumexperimentierten, getötet worden. Niemand hatte sie richtig verstanden... und sie war eine „kleine" Berühmtheit... ein Sonderling, auch in der Zaubererwelt.

"Warum bin ich damals nicht auf diese Schule ‚Area 51' gekommen?", fragte sich Harry, aber ihm war es ganz recht, dass er nach Hogwarts ging.

„Ein wenig?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig nach.

„Wie?"

„Du sagst, du vermisst sie nur ein wenig?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann nahm er abermals einen Stein und warf ihn los.

„Ich... mag sie, Hermione. Aber... anders als Ron. Er ist verliebt in sie... ich nicht. Und dennoch... vermisse ich sie. Ich konnte sie nicht noch mal sehen... ihr danken, dass sie mir mein Leben gerettet hat... dass ich nun in ihrer Schuld bin. Es... es blieb einfach so wenig Zeit..."

Seine Stimme brach ein wenig. Und obwohl er sehr traurig darüber war und Hermiones tiefstes Mitgefühl hatte, glänzten Hermiones Augen ein wenig. Dann ging Hermione näher an Harry heran und streichelte ihn vorsichtig über den Arm. Schließlich, als Harry sich zu ihr umdrehte, drückte sie ihn an sich. Harry war davon sehr überrascht und überwältigt, doch irgendwie war es gut, Hermiones weichen und warmen Körper zu spüren. Es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit und nahm ihm etwas von der Traurigkeit. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Nach einer Ewigkeit trennte sich Hermione schließlich von ihm und lächelte Harry unsicher an.

„Sie ist nicht aus der Welt, Harry. Du kannst ihr schreiben... und vielleicht kommt sie uns irgendwann besuchen... oder wir sie..."

Hermione brach ab, sah Harry noch einmal an, ehe sie sich umdrehte, um zum Haus zurückzukehren.

„Hermione?"

„Ja, Harry?", fragte Hermione und drehte sich zurück um.

„Du... du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, wie du durch die Anderswelt zu mir gelangt bist. Dumbledore hat da einige Andeutungen gemacht."

Hermione schluckte und wandte den Blick von Harry. Ihr Mund zuckte.

„Es... es ist schwierig darüber zu reden, Harry. Die Anderswelt... ja, der Name ist wirklich gut gewählt... sie ist so... anders."

Harry schaute sie leicht verwundert an.

„Weißt du, die Leute sprechen immer von Himmel oder Hölle, wenn sie den Ort meinen, zu dem sie nach ihrem Tod gehen... oder in die Unterwelt... ins Totenreich... je nach dem Glauben, den sie haben... aber es ist dort irgendwie...anders. Es ist ein Himmel... und zugleich eine Hölle. Ich wäre fast nicht dorthin gelangt. Tyroon nahm mich mit auf diese Reise... oh, ja... aber beinahe wäre ich verloren gegangen. Zunächst war es schwierig hereinzukommen. Gwyn ap Nudd oder Hades... oder Petrus... wie du ihn auch nennen magst... also der Hüter über die Tore zwischen dieser Welt und der anderen Welt hatte sich uns entgegengestellt. Tyroon, als Vampir konnte an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten, doch nicht ich... und so musste ich mich verbergen. Unter den anderen Toten, die den Weg in die Anderswelt vollzogen. Ich musste so tun, als wäre ich tot. Ein Teil von mir musste sterben... Zusammen mit den anderen Toten bin ich dann in die Anderswelt gekommen, bewacht von grausamen Wesen, die verhindern, dass du dann im letzen Moment umkehrst. Und doch gelingt es immer wieder, wie den Vampiren, den Wiedergängern, diesen Bewacher zu entkommen. Und dann... begab ich mich auf den Weg zu dir... ein Weg der wenige Augenblicke, Sekunden und doch Jahrzehnte dauerte... eine zeitlose Reise... geprägt durch Gefahren, aber auch durch unendliche Schönheit, die mir fast das Leben kostete. Den Rest des Lebens, den ich noch besaß. Wäre Tyroon nicht gewesen, ich wäre verloren gegangen. Ich... Ich habe dort den Tod gesehen... meinen Tod... oder eine Möglichkeit, wie ich sterben werde. Denn es gibt Tausende von Möglichkeiten...Als wir schließlich bei der Quelle herauskamen, hatte ich mich schon fast aufgegeben... Und wäre ich irgendwo verzweifelt; hätte irgendwo mein Ziel aufgegeben, ich würde nun nicht mehr vor dir stehen. Ich... konnte nun Tyroon verstehen... sein Leben, das eines Wiedergängers... ich würde es nicht leben wollen."

Harry schaute Hermione an, ehe auch er wegsah.

„Es... es ist also sehr gefährlich auf dem Weg wieder hierher? Und... können andere als Vampire Wiedergänger werden?"

„Nur an einigen Tagen des Jahres können die Tore von den Toten erreicht werden und sie haben, wenn sie stark sind, die Möglichkeit mit uns zu kommunizieren. Oder sie leben noch und können so die Schranken überwinden. Ja, es gibt auch andere außer Vampire, die Wiedergänger sind, aber ihre Zahl ist gering. Wieso fragst du?"

„Weil... weil...Sirius..."

„Harry, nein, nicht!" Hermione nahm Harry an seinen Schultern und blickte ihm tief in seine Augen, „Sirius wird nicht mehr zu uns kommen. Lasse ihn dort, wo er jetzt ist. Er ist tot, Harry... und er sollte es auch bleiben. Oder willst du ihn zu einem Wiedergänger machen, der in seinem Leben nicht mehr froh wird?"

„Nein, das nicht... aber..."

„Harry... dort wo er ist, ist er glücklich."

„Woher weißt du es?"

„Weil...", Hermione schluckte laut," weil ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Du hast ihn gesehen? Aber... wo?"

„Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick... ein Moment... und doch eine Ewigkeit... er ist zusammen mit deinem Vater, Harry, und deiner Mutter. Er hat sie gefunden. Er ist glücklich... glücklicher als er hier war, als wir ihn getroffen haben. Weißt du... er hat deinen Vater sehr vermisst... seinen Freund. Er ist zu ihm wie ein Seelenbruder. So wie du dich fühlst bei Angelika. Als wäret ihr verwandt. Sicher... er hat dich hier zurücklassen müssen. Aber... er hat in dir immer mehr James gesehen, als Harry... du warst... nein, du bist der Sohn seines Freundes, Harry. Er ging, als es am sinnvollsten war zu gehen. Wenn er noch weiter geblieben wäre... oder zurückkommen würde... dann würdest du dich nicht weiterentwickeln. Du würdest immer auf ihn setzen... auf seine Hilfe... und würdest so immer angreifbar sein... das hat er nicht gewollt. Nein, Harry, er ist gegangen... und ich würde mich wundern, wenn er noch einmal irgendwann zurückkehren würde."

Mehr als eine Träne lief Hermione über die Wange, als sie schließlich aufhörte. Ihre Stimme war weinerlich, fast flehend geworden, um Harry davon abzubringen.

„Harry, was ich erlebt habe... möchte ich nicht, dass jemand anderes es erlebt. Bitte, tue mir den Gefallen und mache keinen Unsinn. Bitte, schwöre es mir. Als ich es tat, war ich vollkommen im Unklaren, was mich erwartete. Und ich muss sagen... es wäre besser gewesen, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben, dich zu retten."

Harry schaute überrascht seine Freundin an. Dann senkte er seinen Blick.

‚Sie hat recht', dachte er überrascht. Nur für einen Augenblick hatte er daran gedacht, so Sirius wiederzusehen. Wenn nicht Sirius zu ihm konnte, dann würde er zu Sirius gehen... doch die Worte Hermiones hatten ihn berührt. Auch wenn ihm nun ein Stein in seiner Brust lag und er kaum atmen konnte, so musste er ihr recht geben. Und wenn wirklich Sirius bei seinem Vater ... und glücklich war... konnte er dann von ihm verlangen zu ihm, Harry, zurückzukehren? Nur... weil er, Harry, ihn vermisste. War dies nicht zuviel an Egoismus?

Hermione weinte weiterhin vor sich her, als Harry sie schließlich wieder ansah. Schweigend griff er in seinen Umhang, holte ein Taschentuch heraus und wischte damit ihre Tränen fort. Er war glücklich einen solchen Menschen wie Hermione zu kennen. Er lächelte sie an und konnte ihr fragenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln verwandeln.

„Komm, ich glaube es wird Zeit fürs Abendbrot, Hermione. Außerdem wird Ron sich schon fragen, was wir wohl machen."

Hermione, deren Augen immer noch leicht verquollen waren, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Dann, so überraschend es auch für Harry war, nahm sie ihn an seiner Hand und lief neben ihm schweigend zum Hauptgebäude. Für Harry war dies zunächst ungewöhnlich. Niemand, selbst Tante Petunia, hatte ihn nicht an der Hand gehalten... und doch war das Gefühl, das nun in seiner Brust schlug, ein glücklicheres als zuvor. Als schließlich Harry und Hermione in Gedanken versunken am Portal von Hogwarts ankamen, löste sich Hermione von ihm, wobei sie ihn aber mit einem warmen Blick bedachte, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und ihn vor sich einließ.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, wo wart ihr?", hörte Harry eine Stimme von vorn... und kurz danach sah er auch Ron herbeihumpeln. Seine Verletzungen waren fast ausgeheilt... nur noch sein Bein brauchte einige Zeit.

„Am See..."

„Aha... und gibt es was besonders dort?"

„Nein... alles wie immer."

„Naja... Dumbledore hat uns rufen lassen... er und einige Schüler, die auch schon früher gekommen sind, wollen zu Abend essen. Außerdem... soll wohl der neue Lehrer eingetroffen sein... bin ganz gespannt, wie der wohl ist. Und Hagrid, Fudge seine Frau sind ebenfalls anwesend!"

„Fudge?", sagte Harry überrascht. Er blieb verwundert stehen, wobei er merkte, dass Hermione nun die Treppe zu ihrem Turm weiterging.

„Ja, er macht hier Station, ehe er in sein Landhäuschen zieht. Na ja, er hat ja jetzt nach seinem Rücktritt vom Amt des Zaubereiministers endlich Zeit für sein kleines Anwesen. Nach der ganzen Affäre soll er ja gar nicht mehr so unglücklich sein, nicht mehr Zaubereiminister zu sein. Sag mal, weißt du ob Snape auch schon aus St. Mungos eingetroffen ist?"

Harry erinnerte sich an jenen Artikel, den er erst heute Morgen gelesen hatte. Fudge hatte dort in einer erneuten Pressekonferenz seinen Rücktritt bekannt gegeben. Kurz darauf war Amelia Bones zur neuen Zaubereiministerin ernannt worden. Mit ihr an der Spitze des Ministeriums würden auch die letzten der Anhängers Malfoys und Umbridges ihre Stühle rücken müssen.

„Kein Ahnung... ich bin jedenfalls nicht erpicht, den schon hier zu sehen. Aber ich werde mich noch kurz frisch machen und dann nachkommen", sagte Harry, dem auffiel, wie verschwitzt er war.

„Aber beeil dich. Die anderen sind schon vorrausgegangen", sagte Ron und begann in Richtung Speisesaal zu humpeln.

Harry schaute ihm hinterher... Noch einen Moment lang stand er da und schaute sich um. Dann schien es ihm, als würde eine Last von seinen Schultern fallen. Er war hier... hier in Hogwarts, am Vorabend des neuen Schuljahres. Er war an dem Ort, der ihm so viel bedeutete... an dem er soviel schöne und wunderbare Stunden verbracht hatte. Voldemort würde hier nicht herkommen können. Er würde hier ein neues Schuljahr beginnen, dass mit Sicherheit nicht langweilig werden würde. Es würde eine neue Quidditchsaison geben... und er würde für Gryffindor wieder als Sucher eingesetzt werden. Wer wohl Kapitän werden wird, fragte sich Harry. Er drehte sich um und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf zu den Räumen des Gryffindorhauses. Noch einmal blieb er stehen... atmete tief ein und nickte...

Ja, er war zu Hause...

Ende 

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy Bond: Danke für dein Review. Ja, Dumbledore wusste das es eine Falle war und konnte Voldemort täuschen. Nur so hat er Harry helfen können. Und es war ganz schön lange her, dass Dumbledore diese Prophezeiung erhalten hat... immerhin 146 Jahre her. Ob nun Antonia direkt verwandt ist mit Sybill habe ich offen gelassen... aber ich denke mir das sie zum Trelawny-Clan gehört. Und damit auch ihr Sehertum besitzt. Wahrscheinlich war es durch diese Prophezeiung Sybill leichter gefallen, von Dumbledore als Lehrerin angenommen zu werden g. Nun ja, jetzt ist die Geschichte erzählt und ein klein bisschen Wehmut spüre ich aufkommen. Aber, wie gesagt, ich werde mich bald an die andere Geschichte machen... noch einiges nachlesen... und dann geht's los.

An alle: Vielen Dank für die treuen Stunden, die ihr mich begleitet habt, insbesondere meine Betaleserin Vivi. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch auch weiterhin, wenn ihr sie nochmals durchlest. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euren Spass hattet und das ich euch eine Möglichkeit aufgezeigt habe, wie die Geschichte auch hätte laufen können. Bis Dann

Eurer

Arnold Friedlich 

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Der Militärstützpunkt Area 51 

Area 51, welches etwa 190 Kilometer nordwestlich von Las Vegas in der Wüste von Nevada liegt, wurde 1954 als geheimer Luftwaffenstützpunkt errichtet. Der Flugzeugkonzern Lockheed entwickelte hier Spionageflugzeuge für die CIA und bis auf den heutigen Tag ist das geheimnisumwitterte Militärgebiet Schauplatz zukunftweisender Projekte. So wurden in Area 51 beispielsweise die Spionageflugzeuge U2, Blackbird und die Stealth-Bomber F-117A und SR-71 entwickelt und getestet. Da es mit der Entwicklung neuester Militärtechnologie in Verbindung stand, war dieses Versuchsgelände schon immer "Top Secret". Erst 1994 gab die US-Luftwaffe offiziell bekannt, dass es überhaupt existiert. Doch von Anfang an war Area 51 von Geheimnissen umwittert, denn seit Errichtung dieses Geländes meldeten sich regelmäßig Augenzeugen, die am Himmel über Area 51 merkwürdige Flugobjekte und Lichterscheinungen beobachtet hatten. Angeblich sollen aber nicht nur „UFO's" sich in Area 51 befinden, sondern auch lebende Aliens. Doch ebenso regelmäßig wurden diese Berichte von den Militärs als "blanker Unsinn" abgetan. Unbefugten ist der Zugang zu Area 51 strengstens untersagt. Warnschilder, die alle 50 Meter aus dem Wüstenboden aufragen, weisen auf den Gebrauch tödlicher Waffen hin, falls sich jemand hierher verirren sollte. Die Grenzen werden von den "Cammo Dudes" bewacht, einer berüchtigten privaten Wachgesellschaft, deren gefürchtete Mitglieder weiße Jeeps mit Regierungsnummernschildern fahren. Auch der Luftraum über dieser Tabuzone ist bewachtes Sperrgebiet.


End file.
